Fix You
by SirshaRomanoff
Summary: Rachel descubre que su novio le es infiel. Quinn, como su mejor amiga, intentara ayudarla a superar todo lo que venga después de eso. "-Yo haré que vuelvas a creer en el amor" Faberry, con un poco de Brittana y... ¿Pager? Ustedes deciden el ultimo xD
1. 1 - Introducción

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 1. Introducción**

**-Tú no lo entiendes, Quinn-** decía una Rachel Berry completamente desmoronada en llanto. **-Yo lo quería... lo quiero ¿por qué me traiciono asi?**

**-No lo sé, Rach-** la tranquilizaba su amiga abrazándola con fuerza. **-Shh... no llores más.**

**-No puedo, Quinn. No puedo-** negaba la morena. **-¿No entiendes que lo quiero?.**

Quinn no dijo nada, simplemente se aferro más a su mejor amiga y dejo que ésta le empapara su camiseta con su llanto incontrolable.

Sentía el deseo irrefrenable de ir al departamento de Jesse St. James y matarlo con sus propias manos, borrarle su estúpida sonrisa de una bofetada. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de lastimar a Rachel de esa forma? ¿Cómo fue tan idiota de buscar a otra mujer teniendo a Rachel Barbra Berry entre sus brazos?

No mal entiendan la situación, Quinn Fabray no estaba enamorada de Rachel Berry, para nada. Bueno, al menos no ahora, o quizás si, ¿Quien sabe?. Lo que en realidad sucedía era que, desde que se habían hecho amigas, poco más de cinco años, la rubia se juro asi misma no dejar que nada ni nadie lastimase a la que ahora era su mejor amiga. Demasiado ya lo había hecho ella a lo largo de sus años de instituto. Se juro asi misma no dejar que una lagrima volviera a salir de los hermosos ojos marrones de Rachel Berry, pero ahora allí estaba, consolando a su amiga por que el infeliz de su novio le había sido infiel.

_*Flashback*_

Rachel Berry caminaban por la vereda de la calle que la llevaba cada día a su tan preciado teatro donde, a sus 23 años, estaba protagonizando lo que seria la próxima comedia musical de Los Locos Addams en el papel de Merlina. Una nueva apuesta del teatro, completamente nuevo y que ella tenia el placer de ser participe.

Los ensayos de ese día habían terminado y, como cada noche, su fiel e incondicional mejor amiga Quinn Fabray caminaba junto a ella comentando las cosas que le sucedieron en ese día. Iban rumbo al departamento que compartieron ambas muchos meses atrás, antes de que Rachel decidiera irse a vivir con su novio, y que ahora solo pertenecía a Quinn. Iban hablando entre risas, producto de una de la anécdotas de la rubia, hasta que algo le borro la sonrisa convirtiéndola en una expresión de desconcierto, sorpresa e ira contenida.

Del otro lado de la calle, a poco menos de cien metros, se encontraba Jesse St. James, el novio de su mejor amiga pero no parecía estar solo. Estaba acompañado de una chica rubia y alta que Quinn reconoció como una de las ex compañeras del chico en la universidad.

Jamás le cayo bien St. James, pero aun asi hacia su mejor intento de mantener una relación cordial por Rachel, pero lo que estaba haciendo el chico en ese momento sobrepasaba los limites. Besarte con otra chica que no es tu novia estando ésta a poco menos de cien metros de ti no es lo correcto.

**-Q, ¿Estas bien?-** cuestiono Rachel mirando a Quinn que parecía petrificada viendo a St. James. La morena iba a seguir el curso de la mirada de la rubia pero ésta reacciono a tiempo y la detuvo.

**-Si, estoy bien, Rach. Recordé que no compre nada para cenar esta noche-** mintió Quinn intentado a alejar a su mejor amiga de la escena que se presentaba a su espalda. **-Hay un supermercado cerca de aquí. Vamonos, Rachel.**

**-No-** respondió la morena soltándose del agarre de manos de la cual Quinn la había hecho presa. **-No es cierto. Fuimos esta mañana al supermercado, me pediste que te acompañara ¿Lo recuerdas?-** recordó Rachel y Quinn se golpeo internamente por ser tan idiota.** -Quinn, ¿Qué esta pasando?**

**-Rachel, vamonos-** pidió la rubia tomando a su amiga por los hombros lanzando una rápida mirada hacia la posición donde se encontraba Jesse para asegurarse que ya se había ido pero el muy idiota seguía ahí, devorando los labios de la perra esa. **-¡Rachel, No! ¡Mírame a mi!**

Pero ya era tarde, Rachel Berry dirigía su mirada hacia la misma dirección que lo hacia Quinn anteriormente encontrándose con la peor de las escenas que una persona enamorada podría presenciar: La persona que amas siéndote infiel.

Rachel sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, incluso creyó que Quinn llego a escuchar el estruendo debido a la proximidad que la rubia parecía tener con su cuerpo. La lagrimas comenzaba a hacer aparición en sus ojos marrones y esa fue la peor escena que Quinn pudo haber presenciado.

Estaba a punto de abrazar a la morena cuando ésta la miro por ultima vez, con todo el dolor reflejado en sus ojos y salio a correr.

Quinn la siguió por varias cuadras a lo largo de Central Park y después la perdió de vista. Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que el aire comenzó a faltarle en los pulmones y se detuvo colocando sus manos en las rodillas buscando la posición correcta para volver a respirar con normalidad. Se apoyo en uno de los bancos de la plaza en la que se detuvo sosteniéndose las costillas, recuperándose poco a poco.

**-Eso te pasa por fumar. Te dije que era perjudicial para tu salud-** la sorprendió una voz a su espalda que la rubia reconoció perfectamente a pesar de que sonaba triste y tomada, como si estuviera sufriendo un resfrío, aunque en realidad se trataba de algo más doloroso que eso.

**-Tú también fumas, enana-** replico Quinn dándose vuelta para enfrentar a Rachel que la miraba seriamente. La rubia abrió los brazos y le ordeno: **-Ven aquí, Berry-** Rachel la abrazo y apenas lo hizo rompió a llorar nuevamente. **-Vamonos a casa.**

_*Fin Flashback*_

Ahora allí estaban, horas después de haber llegado al departamento de Quinn. Horas en las cuales Rachel rompió cosas, arrojo otras, lloro, rió, se indigno con la situación, se insulto a si misma y Quinn lo único que hizo fue observarla de lejos sintiendo como el dolor de su amiga se hacia suyo también.

**-¿Rach?-** pregunto la rubia en un susurro cuando estuvieron en su habitación y ésta quedo en silencio después de media hora. **-¿Rachel? ¿Preciosa?**

Con cuidado se movió un poco para ver el rostro de su amiga y se dio cuenta de que ésta se había quedado dormida. Limpio los restos de lagrimas que aun quedaban en los ojos de la morena y la recostó mejor en la cama.

**-No te vayas-** pidió Rachel con los ojos cerrados tomando la mano de Quinn cuando ésta se disponía salir de la habitación sin hacer el mínimo ruido para no despertarla. **-Quédate... No me dejes.**

**-Jamás lo haría, pequeña-** fue la respuesta de Quinn recostándose nuevamente al lado de Rachel y acariciando su cabello.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

**_(Cuando tratas de dar lo mejor pero no lo logras)_**

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

**_(Cuando obtienes lo que quieres pero no lo que necesitas)_**

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

**_(Cuando te sientes muy cansado pero no puedes dormir)_**

_Stuck in reverse_

**_(Atascado en reversa)_**

La voz de Quinn sonaba tan dulce y tan tranquilizadora en aquella canción, que por un momento Rachel se olvido el por qué de su llanto y, obviamente, de las ganas de dormir. La morena se quedo en silencio, dejando que la rubia continuase con la cancion. Sabia que si hablaba Quinn no seguiría cantando. Siempre sucedía eso, cada vez que le pedía a la rubia que le cantase ésta se negaba y ella no sabia el por qué de eso.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

**_(Cuando las lágrimas comienzan a derramarse en tu cara)_**

_When you lose something you can't replace_

**_(Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar)_**

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

**_(Cuando amas a alguien pero es un desperdicio)_**

_Could it be worse?_

**_(¿Podría ser peor?)_**

Las caricias en su pelo aumentaron y Rachel agradeció tener su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Quinn, de esa forma la rubia no podía ver la sonrisa que se instalo en su rostro. Con disimulo se aferro más a la cintura y dejo que sus oídos siguieran deleitándose con la voz de Fabray.

_Lights will guide you home_

**_(Las luces te guiaran a tu casa)_**

_and ignite your bones_

**_(Y se encenderán tus huesos)_**

_And I will try to fix you_

**_(Y yo trataré de repararte)_**

Después de eso todo volvió a quedarse en silencio, los minutos pasaban pero la voz de Quinn no volvió a escucharse y Rachel sonrió con culpabilidad. Había sido descubierta y sabia que se había quedado sin el final de su canción.

**-Odio que hagas eso-** repuso Quinn molesta mientras Rachel se aferraba más a su cintura.

**-¿Hacer qué?-** pregunto la diva haciéndose la desentendida. Ella sabia bien qué pero no podía evitarlo.

Escuchar a Quinn cantar era algo que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, aun en los peores momentos. Además era un privilegio que pocos tenían y ella no pensaba desaprovecharlo.

**-Fingir que duermes para que siga cantándote-** respondió la rubia con una mueca de enfado.

**-¿Sabes lo hermoso que es escucharte cantar, Quinn Fabray? No sé como el idiota de tu ex novio te dejo ir. Yo no lo hubiera hecho-** confeso Rachel mirándola a los ojos y por alguna extraña razón se ruborizó.

**-Podría decir lo mismo del tonto de Jesse, pero no quiero que vuelvas a llorar-** fue la respuesta de Quinn devolviendo la mirada y quitando el cabello del rostro de la morena.

**-No quiero hablar sobre Jesse-** replico Rachel volviendo a su antigua pose. **-Cuéntame que tal tu día.**

**-Estuvo bien. Pase a buscar a Alex y fuimos a pasear-** decía Quinn con tanta emoción en la voz que enterneció a Rachel. **-Después por la tarde fuimos a una plaza y le leí hasta que se quedo dormido.**

Alexander Gallagher, más conocido como Alex era el hijo menor de la hermana de Quinn, diez años mayor que ella. La rubia lo cuidaba toda la semana después de la universidad al pasar a buscarlo por la casa de su padre, ya que su hermana y su esposo se habían divorciado hacia ya un poco más de dos años. El chico tenia doce años, era tímido, retraído por momentos y divertido la mayoría del tiempo.

**-¿Por que a él le lees y a mi ni siquiera quieres cantarme, Fabray?-** cuestiono Rachel con actitud infantil y el ceño fruncido, algo que hizo que Quinn soltara una carcajada por que la morena siempre le preguntaba lo mismo sin obtener respuesta a cambio... y hoy no seria la excepsion.

**-Desearía que las cosas fueran iguales de fáciles con Alyson como lo son con Alex, pero cuanto más intento acercarme a ella, más se aleja de mi-** comento Quinn completamente frustrada.

Alyson era la hermana mayor de Alex, tenia quince años pero era completamente diferente a su hermano tanto física como emocionalmente. Desde el divorcio de sus padres se había convertido en alguien rebelde, sin escrúpulos, utilizando su belleza y fingida simpatía para conseguir lo que quería y, a pesar de tener tan solo quince años, dieciséis ese año, tenia varios chicos a sus pies con los cuales jugaba todo el tiempo alegando que el amor era para los débiles e ilusos y que ella jamas se casaría para no tener que terminar como sus padres.

**-Alyson es igual que tú, Quinn-** repuso Rachel en un susurro y Quinn frunció el ceño. **-No me mal entiendas. Es hermosa, rebelde, decidida, frontal... Debe haber algo que las una y las conecte a ambas.**

**-Lo he intentado todo, pero nada funciona. A veces creo que es más familiar de Santana que mía. Con ella se lleva mejor que conmigo-** rezongo Quinn causando ternura en Rachel.

A la morena le gustaba ver esa faceta celosa respecto a su familia que siempre mostraba Quinn, más si se trataba de sus sobrinos, sobre todo de Alyson. Aunque jamás lo dijera, Rachel sabia que aquella chica rubia de ojos verdes azulados era una debilidad para Quinn, eran casi parecidas físicamente a excepción de algunos rasgos. Con personalidades iguales pero al mismo tiempo distintas y eso se reflejaba en las discusiones que casi siempre tenían tanto por cosas triviales como por cosas profundas y de mayor peso. Con el orgullo siempre a flor de piel y sin ser capaces de ceder ninguna de las dos haciendo que Rachel se preguntara si en realidad Alyson no seria hija de Quinn en lugar de ser de Frannie, la hermana mayor de la rubia de ojos verdes.

Otra cosa que le gustaba a Rachel era ver como Quinn sacaba a relucir su lado más cariñoso y maternal cuando se trataba de Alexander. La rubia parecía una niña más cuando estaba en compañía de su sobrino, jugaban juntos a las naipes o a los vídeos juegos, debatían sobre cómics eligiendo al mejor superheroe, miraban películas de acción y de terror, las favoritas de ambos y que Rachel detestaba. Ambos compartían su pasión oculta por el dibujo y la lectura. Rachel no podía evitar sentirse tan orgullosa de ser amiga de Quinn Fabray cada vez que la veía sonreír completamente feliz cuando de su sobrino se trataba, aquel pequeño de cabello marrón y ojos azules heredado de su padre.

La morena estaba segura de que Quinn seria una excelente madre en el futuro y se lamentaba de que la rubia no pudiera demostrarlo con su propia hija biológica, Bethany Corcoran. Aquella niña que ahora tenia siete años. Que fue dada a luz y posteriormente en adopción por Quinn cuando ésta tenia apenas dieciséis años. A Rachel no le gustaba que la gente hablara a espaldas de Quinn y la juzgaran por la decisión que tomo en ese entonces, por eso varias veces se había enfrentado a algunas de esas personas llegando incluso a dar algún que otro golpe, enseñanza de Santana Lopez, obviamente, todo para defender a su mejor amiga. Ella entendía y no juzgaba a Quinn por que sabia que para la rubia fue doloroso tomar esa decisión tan importante. Fue testigo de como Quinn perdía el rumbo de su vida y luego volvía a retomar el camino correcto, todo para llenar ese vacio que había dejado el hecho de no tener a Beth con ella.

Rachel tampoco es que estuviera tranquila en ese aspecto, la mujer que adopto a la hija de su mejor amiga fue su propia madre biológica, Shelby Corcoran. Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que debes sentir al ver a la mujer que te abandono adoptar a un bebé que es el hijo biológico de tu amiga? Rachel tampoco juzgo ni juzgaría nunca a Shelby. Esa mujer era su madre, sí, pero le paso lo mismo que le paso a Quinn. Además ella no tenia nada de lo cual quejarse, había sido criada por sus padres, Hiram y Leroy. Había crecido feliz al lado de esos dos hombres que le enseñaron miles de cosas, que la consintieron en todo lo que pudieron, nutriendo su enseñanza, su conocimiento y su infancia con las artes, tanto musical como teatral. Llevándola a desarrollar un amor y una pasión especial por el teatro, el canto y la actuación que nadie entendía, nadie a excepción de Quinn.

Se habían hecho amigas en su ultimo año de la escuela secundaria. Luego de eso Rachel había viajado a New York para cumplir sus sueños y Quinn se había trasladado para New Haven separandolas por un año entero hasta que la rubia un día arribo en Manhattan alegando que se se había cansado de Connecticut y que necesitaba un "nuevo aire". Desde entonces pidió admisión en Columbia donde se desarrollaba un programa de Artes Visuales que llamo la atención de Quinn debido a su capacidad para el dibujo y demás cosas. También estudiaba idiomas pero lo hacia más por pasatiempo que por otra cosa. Rachel le había preguntado un día sobre aquello y la rubia respondió que estudiaba eso por que le ayudaba a la hora de ver alguna película o escuchar música, alego diciendo que eran mejores las cosas en idioma original, sobre todos las películas por que se apreciaba mejor la capacidad actoral y era más fácil prestar atención a los actores sabiendo lo que decían en lugar de estar leyendo los subtitulos y perderse gran parte de la película.

El sonido del teléfono móvil de Quinn fue lo que las saco a ambas de sus pensamientos. Por que Quinn también estaba inmersa en su mente admirando secretamente a la morena. Jamás lo diría, pero en su habitación, muy bien escondido, tenia una caja llena de dibujos de Rachel que ella misma había dibujado en alguna noche de insomnio, dejándose llevar por su mente.

**-Antes de que digas algo te advierto que estas en altavoz, Santana-** fue el saludo de Quinn cuando atendió la llamada.

**-Uy, ese humor tan dulce que tienes, Fabray-** ironizo la latina del otro lado del teléfono ganándose una sonrisa cómplice de Rachel, pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando Santana agrego: **-Definitivamente tendremos que llamar a alguno de tus ex's novios por que necesitas tener sexo con urgencia, rubia.**

**-Estoy yo presente-** repuso Rachel con molestia por lo ultimo dicho por la latina.

Jamas le gustaron los novios que había tenido Quinn, ni siquiera Finn y eso que ella también había salido con él. En su opinión a todos les faltaba ese algo que completara a la rubia. Quinn había tenido tres novios a lo largo de esos cinco años desde su salida de Lima, Ohio. Con el único con el que mantenía contacto y una relación cordial que la rubia etiquetaba como amistad era con Tyler Collins, el chico que se había convertido en el novio de la rubia cuando llego a New Haven y que luego se habían separado por el repentino cambio de ciudad de ésta. Lo que le molestaba e incomodaba a Rachel era el hecho de que el joven era el que más cerca estaba de ser el novio perfecto para Quinn. Era hermoso, la imagen exacta del sexy Channing Tatum, incluso bailaba igual que él, era atento, dulce, tierno y por sobre todas las cosas parecía que vivía por y para Quinn.

**-Deja a mis ex's novios en paz y dinos para que llamaste, Santana-** pidió Quinn sintiendo como el cuerpo de Rachel se tensaba.

**-Oh, el sexy Tyler-** repuso Santana con voz sensual. **-Pero no es mi tipo...**

**-Ningún hombre es tu tipo, San-** bromeo Quinn para aliviar la tensión que sentía pero que no sabia a que se debía.

**-Si, como sea, Fabray-** replico la latina. **-Llamaba por que el tonto de St. James anda buscando a Rachel por todos lados, dice que no le contestas el teléfono, enana. ¿Qué paso ahora? ¿Le robaste su lápiz de labios?**

La tensión de Rachel se acentuó y salio corriendo directo al baño de Quinn para que ésta no la viera llorar nuevamente.

**-Gracias, Lopez-** ironizo Quinn levantándose de su cama y sacando el altavoz, sintiéndose impotente por no poder ayudar a su amiga pero se dio cuenta de que Santana no sabia nada de lo que paso entre la pareja St. Berry, como al idiota de Jesse le gustaba llamar a su relación con la morena, y no tenia por que ser responsable de la molestia de ella. **-Lo siento, Santana. Surgió un problema entre Rachel y Jesse.**

**-¿Rachel esta bien?-** cuestiono la latina del otro lado con un dejo de preocupación. **-¿Qué paso? ¿Que le hizo el hijo no reconocido del Sr. Schue a mi enana? La única que tiene permiso para hacer llorar a Rachel soy yo.**

Quinn no respondió a esa pregunta. Santana era amiga tanto de ella como de Rachel pero ella no diría nada que la morena no quisiera. Lo que paso era intimidad de Rachel, era ella quien decidía si compartía o no lo que le pasaba o dejaba de pasarle. Por esa razón se mantuvo en silencio y Santana supo lo que eso significaba.

**-Ya entiendo. Tu silencio indica que es complicado lo que paso-** continuo la latina después de aquella pausa por parte de Quinn. **-Sera mejor que St. James se prepare por que al terminar de hablar contigo llamo a Puck, y tú y yo sabemos que nadie se mete con la sexy judía de Noah Puckerman.**

**-No llames a nadie, San. Por favor-** rogó la rubia en voz baja escuchando los sollozos de la morena en su baño. -Rachel no necesita más problemas

**-Esta bien, por ahora me mantendré callada-** respondió Santana. Hubo una larga pausa en la cual ni Quinn ni la latina dijeron nada hasta que ésta ultima la rompió. **-¿Tú como estas con lo que sea que acaba de pasar?**

**-Mal, ¿Como quieres que este, Santana?-** replico Quinn con los dientes apretados de solo recordar lo que hizo Jesse. **-Si Rachel sufre, yo sufro. Es mi mejor amiga, junto contigo, y tú lo sabes.**

**-Ambas sabemos que Berry no es solo eso-** indico Santana haciendo tensar a Quinn. **-Debo cortar, mi perro reclama su comida y tú debes convertirte en el pañuelo del Hobbit. Por cierto, hable con Hummel y dijo que mañana desayunaremos todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos. Así que nos vemos temprano en tu departamento, Fabray.**

Santana no le dio tiempo a Quinn responder ni un afirmativa ni una negativa a esa auto invitación, corto la llamada al tiempo que Rachel salia del baño con los ojos completamente rojos de tanto llorar. Quinn lanzo su teléfono a la cama y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

**-No quiero ir a mi casa, Quinn. Seguramente él estará allí y no quiero verlo. Ni ahora ni nunca-** susurro Rachel el pecho de Quinn sintiendo como éste latía rápidamente. **-No quiero regresar allí.**

**-No te preocupes, me darás las llaves del departamento y mañana ire a buscarte algo de ropa. Te quedaras conmigo, Rach-** dictamino de Quinn mientras la morena se alejaba de su pecho y la miraba directamente a los ojos. La rubia sintió como el corazón se le encogía al ver el aspecto deplorable que reflejaba Rachel. **-Volveremos a vivir juntas de nuevo-** informo Quinn con una sonrisa que para nada llegaba a sus ojos. **-Solo si tú quieres regresar, claro está. Yo estaría encantada de tenerte a mi lado otra vez.**

**-Me encantaría, pero... no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa, Quinn-** fue la respuesta de Rachel mientras Quinn quitaba con sus pulgares las lagrimas que brotaban de los ojos marrones de la morena al tiempo que esta colocaba sus manos en la cintura de la rubia mirándola directamente.

**-¿Lo dices por Jesse?-** cuestiono Quinn con el ceño fruncido y Rachel asintió. **-No entiendo por que tendría problemas con él. No es mi amigo, jamás me cayo bien y si lo saludaba era por respeto a ti, pero él se cago en eso en el preciso instante en que te lastimo. Entonces, es él quien debe intentar no tener problemas conmigo. No te olvides que yo soy Quinn "Problemas" Fabray.**

**-Creí que eras Lucy Quinn Fabray-** replico Rachel dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa por lo ultimo dicho por su amiga. Quinn iba a responder a eso pero el timbre del departamento sonó y la rubia fue a ver de quien se trataba.

**-Si es él dile que no estoy aquí-** susurro Rachel antes de que Quinn abandonara del todo la habitación.

La rubia bajo las escaleras que conectaban a su dormitorio con el resto de su departamento y paso por la sala rumbo a la puerta de entrada. Abrió sin siquiera mirar por la mirilla encontrándose frente a frente con el rostro serio de Jesse St. James.

**-Dile a Rachel que baje y que venga aquí para poder llevármela a nuestra casa-** ordeno Jesse y Quinn solamente levanto su característica ceja indicándole al chico que no estaba por la labor de seguir ordenes, mucho menos en su propia casa y por parte de él.

**-Rachel no esta aquí-** respondió Quinn cruzándose de brazos sin reflejar ningún tipo de sentimiento o emoción en su rostro.

**-Eres mala para mentir, Quinnie-** replico el chico causando molestia en la rubia por utilizar el sobrenombre que solo Rachel y su madre tenían permitido pronunciar. **-Deja de jugar a la amiguita incondicional y dile que baje ya.**

**-¿Qué parte de "Rachel no esta aquí" no entiendes?-** cuestiono Quinn sin cambiar su actitud ni su pose aunque por dentro se moría de ganas por partirle un palo en la cabeza al joven.

**-La parte en la que mientes, quizás-** respondió Jesse con una sonrisa en los labios y avanzando un paso hacia el interior del hogar de Quinn pero esta rápidamente lo detuvo colocando una mano firme en su pecho. **-Eso significa que tienes algo que ocultar... o a alguien.**

**-No. Eso significa que nadie entra a mi casa sin mi permiso. Ahora sera mejor que te vayas-** ordeno la rubia empujando a Jesse con fuerza. **-Rachel no esta aquí, St. James.**

**-Esta bien, me voy pero si la vez dile que la estoy buscando y que la amo-** repuso Jesse con altanería que hizo que la rubia no lo soportara más y le diera vuelta la cara de una bofetada.

**-No puedes decir que la amas después de que te besas con cuanta puta se te cruza en el camino-** grito Quinn viendo como el rostro del chico se desencajaba volviéndose pálido al tiempo que sus ojos reflejaban una única pregunta.** -No, ella no te vio-** mintió Quinn causando alivio en Jesse.

**-Pero supongo que tú se lo dirás, ¿Cierto?-** Quinn no respondió, simplemente endureció su mandíbula. **-¿Y crees que te creerá?-** cuestiono Jesse con soberbia y la mano en su mejilla donde Quinn dejo la marca de su mano impresa. El joven se sentía seguro después de asegurarse que supuestamente su novia no lo había visto siendo infiel. **-Rachel me ama, soy su novio, el chico con el que hace el amor todas las noches. ¿Y tú quien eres? Solamente su amiga, la que guarda un gran secreto, tan vergonzoso que ni siquiera te atreves a contárselo a tu mejor amiga por miedo a perderla. De Santana lo esperaba, Quinnie, pero no de ti-** La rubia en ese momento volvió a darle otra bofetada a Jesse tan fuerte, o quizás aun más, que la anterior. **-Puedes decirle todo lo que quieras a Rachel pero ella siempre regresara a mi ¿Sabes por qué? Por que me ama, algo que jamas hará contigo. La aleje una vez de ti, no me hagas repetirlo de nuevo.**

Quinn no respondió a eso, simplemente cerro la puerta con todas sus fuerzas golpeando la nariz de St. James que empezó a gritar del otro lado de la puerta. La rubia apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y sus uñas se clavaron en las palmas de sus manos.

¿Como osaba St. James ir a su casa y provocarla? Por que estaba segura que el chico fue a su departamento solo a eso. ¿Como fue capaz de decir todas esas cosas? ¿Como podía recurrir a ese golpe tan bajo de recordarle la vez que la alejo de la morena? Un recuerdo que aun le dolía y que seguía muy latente en ella.

Fue al principio de la relación de Rachel con Jesse, desde el principio le cayo mal aquel chico pero lo soporto durante esos dos largos años por Rachel, por que la morena parecía amarlo.

_-No te equivoques, Fabray. Rachel aun lo ama-_ le dijo su mente llenándola más de rabia.

**-Quinn, ¿Estas bien?-** pregunto la voz de Rachel a su espalda una vez que la rubia se dirigió al balcón del departamento para calmar su estado de animo.

**-Estoy bien-** respondió Quinn con una sonrisa al darse vuelta encontrándose con la morena que parecía tímida por algo. Quinn sabia lo que esa mirada significaba. **-Pregúntame, Rachel. Sé que algo te inquieta.**

**-Nada me...-** iba a negar la morena jugando con sus manos, completamente nerviosa, algo que causo ternura en Quinn que en ese momento volvió a mirar a su amiga y ésta se acerco. **-¿Qué fue todo eso que dijo Jesse? Ese secreto que no te atreves confesarle a nadie... ni siquiera a mi-** Rachel susurro esto ultimo para ella misma pero Quinn pudo escucharla. **-¿Qué fue todo eso de que lo esperaba de Santana, no de ti? ¿Que quiso decir cuando dijo que te alejo una vez de mi y que volvería hacerlo? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué le mentiste diciendo que yo no sabia nada de su... infidelidad?**

**-Por que si le decía que lo sabias se pondría pesado y no se iría más. No quería darle la ventaja de inventar una mentira para que le creas. Ademas eso es algo que tienes que decírselo tú en su cara cuando hablen-** respondió Quinn volviendo su vista a la calle para dejar de mirar a Rachel, pero aun asi sintió los pasos de la morena tras ella y sonrió cuando ésta la abrazo por la cintura. **-Y lo que dijo después es pura basura... Solo son estupideces.**

**-Para mi no lo son si tienen que ver contigo-** susurro Rachel en el oído de Quinn haciendo que ésta cerrara los ojos. **-Puedes contarme lo que sea, Quinnie.**

**-Solo son estupideces, Rach. Tu novio dice estupideces. Lo siento, pero todo él es una estupidez-** dijo la rubia girándose para mirar a Rachel y descubrir una sonrisa en los labios de la joven actriz. **-¿Como te sientes?**

**-Mal, pero ya lo superare, ¿Cierto?-** respondió Rachel con una sonrisa triste mientras que Quinn la miraba directamente a los ojos.

**-Y yo te ayudare a superarlo. Lo prometo-** juro Quinn justo antes de abrazar a la morena y dejar un beso en la frente de ésta.

Rachel cerro los ojos al sentir el contacto de los labios de Quinn en su piel. La morena sabia que aun le quedaba mucho sufrimiento dentro de ella y lo peor estaba por venir, todavía tenia que enfrentarse a su novio, el chico que decía que la amaba y sin embargo le era infiel. Debía darle fin a esa relación en la cual, evidentemente, solo ella amaba. Estaba destrozada por dentro, se sentía rota, sin vida, pero dentro de toda esa oscuridad interior, había una pequeña luz... Una pequeñísima luz. Quinn Fabray, su amiga, la misma rubia que ahora la abrazaba de la forma más tierna y cariñosa posible, habría prometido ayudarla a superar todo eso y Rachel sabia que cuando Quinn Fabray prometía algo, Quinn Fabray cumplía. El dolor de sentirse traicionada, usada y engañada jamas se iría pero al menos tenia a Quinn, que con solo mirarla a los ojos lograba aliviar un poco de ese dolor inmenso e insoportable.

**-Supongo que en tus estantes repletos de libros habrá un pequeño espacio para mis comedias musicales-** Bromeo Rachel haciéndole saber a Quinn que aceptaba su oferta de vivir juntas nuevamente.

**-Para ti tengo todo el espacio del mundo-** replico Quinn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por el solo echo de saber que volvería a compartir espacio con Rachel Berry. La rubia la abrazo con fuerzas mientras le susurraba al oído:

**-Bienvenida a casa, pequeña.**

- 0 -

Volviiii! Los extrañe :) Espero que esta historia les guste como les gusto la anterior.

Como lo prometido es deuda y yo jamas dejo mis deudas sin saldar... Este primer capitulo y comienzo de la historia esta dedicado a mi amiga Mar (acá Kristen Stewart Cullen) Espero que todo siga bien con tu viaje y espero con ansias más de tus historias :)

No tengo mucho más que agregar salvo agradecerles nuevamente por las hermosas palabras que le dedicaron tanto al fic anterior como a mi... De verdad Gracias!

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos! :)


	2. 2 - Don't Stop Believin' (Parte I)

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 2. Don't Stop Believin' (Parte I)**

Tres meses habían pasado desde aquella noche en la cual Rachel descubrió la infidelidad de Jesse. Tres meses en los cuales paso de vivir en un departamento con su novio de hacía dos años a vivir con su mejor amiga. Tres meses en los cuales había dejado la obra de teatro la cual protagonizaba por el simple hecho de no tener que ver de nuevo a Jesse St. James, su compañero de teatro y ex novio.

El chico se había hecho merecedor de ese titulo una semana después de lo sucedido. Si fuera por Rachel jamas le hubiese hecho frente a esa situación, pero Quinn le insistió alegando que cuanto más tardara en afrontarlo más doloroso seria. Por esa razón, aquel primer jueves de agosto Rachel se armo de valor y fue directamente a hablar con Jesse.

Al principio el chico se rehusó al inminente rompimiento, negó haber hecho tal atrocidad y culpo de todo a Quinn, alegando que la rubia le había mentido a Rachel, que era una maldita perra envidiosa, pero todo su teatro se desmorono cuando Rachel le dio vuelta la cara de una bofetada. Lo hizo por dos razones: la primera, el chico no podía ser tan caradura. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos y aun asi le negaba en la cara el hecho de haberla engañado; y la segunda, nadie, absolutamente nadie, insultaba a Quinn Fabray en su presencia. Daba igual quien fuera, sea un amigo, ex novio o el mismísimo presidente, nadie osaba insultar a Quinn y se libraba de aquello.

Después de salir del departamento que compartía con Jesse, tras varios ruegos y más negaciones por parte del chico, Rachel salio de allí diciéndole que la única razón por la que volvería a ese lugar seria para recoger sus cosas. Escucho como Jesse soltaba improperios pero no le dio importancia.

No estuvo segura de cuantas cuadras u horas camino después de eso. De hecho no recuerda casi nada de lo sucedido en las siguientes semanas. Era como si su mente no recordara nada después del rompimiento con Jesse. Nunca nada la había afectado tanto como el hecho de saberse engañada, de sentirse usada, traicionada. Estaba rota, quebrada... Sin ganas de nada, ni siquiera de respirar.

Había abandonado su lugar en el teatro, había abandonado lo que más amaba en este planeta y todo por culpa de Jesse St. James. Hacía tres meses que estaba instalada en el departamento de Quinn. Una parte de ella se sentía culpable por que la rubia hacia de todo para que volviera a sonreír como lo hacia siempre.

Al principio Quinn pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con ella, había dejado de lado algunas de sus obligaciones solo para acompañarla y no dejarla sola. La había llevado a miles de lugares con la intención de que la morena se distrajera y despejara su mente, pero ésta no parecía responder a los estímulos y regalos constantes que Quinn se encargaba de obsequiarle cada día.

De repente, los regalos dejaron de aparecer en su habitación, las horas compartidas comenzaron a disminuir, Quinn dejo de insistir con las salidas, la rubia solo se limito a responder monosílabos y no entablar conversación alguna con Rachel y la morena lo noto. Noto como Quinn comenzaba a ignorarla, como las gardenias que aparecían "misteriosamente" en su escritorio cada mañana acompañando un rico y saludable desayuno, empezaron a disminuir llegando al punto de ya no haber ninguna gardenia por la mañana ni por la tarde ni por la noche... Y eso le dolió, le dolió más que lo que le había hecho Jesse, le dolió más de lo que quisiera admitir. Sentía que con esa actitud estaba defraudando a Quinn, su mejor amiga, la chica que cuando creía que ella dormía le susurraba un "Te quiero" tan dulce y pausado que Rachel sentía que podía morir en ese mismo instante, la misma que la miraba con sus atrapantes ojos verdes cargados de preocupación y tristeza. La misma que sentía que estaba perdiendo a cada segundo que pasaba tirada en aquella cama, llorando por un chico que sabia que no valía la pena. La misma Quinn Fabray que escucho llorar en silencio varias noches llevándola a la conclusión de que era por su culpa. Sabia que Quinn sufría viéndola mal a ella y aun asi no hacia nada para impedirlo.

**-Levántate-** ordeno Quinn entrando a la habitación que se había convertido en la de Rachel desde hacia ya varios meses. **-Te darás una ducha si quieres y luego bajaras a desayunar.**

Había tanta autoridad en cada palabra que Quinn decía que Rachel se levanto de su cama pero no hizo el resto de las cosas que la rubia le ordeno, sino que se dedico a observarla detenidamente. La rubia presentaba ojeras adornando sus ojos, no había ni rastro de su hermosa sonrisa y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron fugazmente Rachel pudo ver que en los ojos de Quinn no solo había preocupación y tristeza sino que también había dolor y eso fue lo peor que pudo haber presenciado en su vida. Sabia que la rubia estaba en ese estado por su culpa, sabia que no la estaba tratando como una amiga, sabia que Quinn tenia el corazón roto y la causante de eso era ella misma. Sintió como su pecho se encogía y se rompía, el dolor que sintió en ese momento no fue nada comparable con el que sintió cuando descubrió a Jesse. Este era mucho peor, estaba lastimando a Quinn, la estaba decepcionando y la rubia no se merecía eso, no después de lo bien que se comporto con ella a lo largo de aquellos años y lo bien que se seguía comportando.

**-Quinn...-** intento decir Rachel. Tenia la voz un poco ronca consecuencia de pasar varios días sin hablar. Tenia la esperanza de que la rubia la mirase un segundo siquiera pero no consiguió eso, sino todo lo contrario.

**-Bajaras a desayunar. Luego podrás regresar a aquí y seguir llorando por alguien que no vale la pena-** espeto Quinn dirigiéndose a la salida, sintiendo como las lagrimas se hacían presente en sus ojos, pero antes de salir completamente susurro: **-Alex esta abajo y quiere verte. Si al menos no bajas a desayunar ni por mi ni por ti, hazlo por él. Disimula que si desayunas. No tiene idea de lo que te paso y no quiero que se preocupe. Solo serán unos minutos.**

La rubia abandono la habitación dejando a una Rachel completamente consternada. Quinn jamas le había hablado con tanta frialdad en la voz ni siquiera en sus años de instituto. Que ahora lo hiciera significaba una sola cosa: La estaba perdiendo.

Por otro lado, la rubia, tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Rachel se dirigió hacia la cocina donde la esperaban sus sobrinos. En el camino se limpio las lagrimas que ya empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas y maldijo a Jesse St. James por lastimar a Rachel, a ésta ultima por seguir amando a alguien que no lo merecía y por ultimo a ella misma por no poder hacer nada para que la morena saliera de tal estado de depresión.

Bueno, nada no. Había hecho varias cosas solo para que Rachel volviera a sonreír. La había sacado a pasear por Central Park cientos de veces, había estado pendiente de ella durante todo el tiempo para asegurarse que la morena estuviera bien. Le había llevado todas la mañanas el desayuno a la cama acompañado de una gardenia, le había susurrado miles de veces lo mucho que la quería y lo indispensable que era en su vida, pero Rachel parecía no darse cuenta de eso, sino que seguía llorando por el idiota de St. James a pesar de que el infeliz seguía con su vida. No fue él quien abandono el teatro, no era él quien estaba tirado en una cama llorando, no era él quien tenia el corazón roto.

**-Maldito infeliz-** susurro Quinn completamente indignada.

**-¿Haz dicho algo, tia Quinn?-** cuestiono su sobrino mirándola atentamente cuando entro a la cocina.

**-No, no he dicho nada, Alex. Ra-Rach...-** ¡Demonios! Hasta decir su nombre le costaba ahora. Respiro profundamente antes de continuar. **-Rachel baja en un momento. Creo que iba a ducharse para quitarse un poco la fiebre debido a la gripe que tiene.**

**-Que curioso-** intervino Alyson con sarcasmo. **-Berry es la única persona que conozco a la cual la gripe le dura tres meses... ni que fuera las estaciones del año.**

**-Lo curioso es que tú digas mi apellido en lugar de decirme "enana" o "Hobbit"-** espeto Rachel entrando a la cocina siendo testigo directo de como una sonrisa aparecía en los labios de Quinn lo cual hizo que su cuerpo se sintiera energético de golpe. **-Buenos días, Alyson. Buenos días, Alex.**

**-¡Tía Rachel!-** exclamo el chico con inocencia yendo a abrazar a la morena que le correspondió el abrazo como pudo.

Para Alex, Rachel siempre fue su tia. Le decía asi por respeto y a la morena parecía no molestarle, de hecho le gustaba ser portadora de ese titulo. Era aquella tia con la que podía debatir de música, la que le contaba historias del teatro, con la que podía montar pequeñas obras de teatro improvisado en la sala del departamento de su tia Quinn, la misma Rachel que lo dejaba boquiabierto cada vez que la escuchaba cantar, la misma que ahora le sonreía con dulzura.

**-Alex deja que tu tia respire un poco-** pidió Quinn en voz baja mientras servia una taza de café que le ofreció a Rachel pero sin mirarla.

Rachel sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta y los ojos comenzaban a picarle en clara señal de que se aproximaba un llanto que no podría controlar. Quinn ni siquiera decía su nombre ya, no la miraba en ningún momento y eso fue peor que cualquier infidelidad por parte de su ex novio. Con desesperación busco la mirada de la rubia, pero esta no la miraba, ni siquiera lo hizo cuando Rachel tomo la taza de café que le ofrecía tocando más de la cuenta su mano.

Después de eso la morena dejo que las cosas siguieran su curso. No podía enfrentar a Quinn con sus sobrinos presentes. Esperaría a que ellos no estén y si tenia que ser necesario obligaría a Quinn a que la mirase. La siguiente hora la morena paso hablando con Alex que parecía entusiasmo por volver a hablar con ella de nuevo, también soporto las indirectas de Alyson. Aquella chica que parecía una versión más joven de Santana pero con cabello rubio y ojos verdes azulados. Lo cierto es que Rachel no entendía el por qué de la actitud que Alyson presentaba para con ella. No importaba lo que Rachel dijera o hiciera, la sobrina de Quinn siempre estaba a la defensiva en cuanto a ella se tratase.

**-Vayan a buscar sus cosas. En un rato salimos-** indico Quinn a sus sobrinos. Alex esbozo una sonrisa y Alyson simplemente rodó los ojos pero aun asi hizo lo que su tia le ordeno.

**-Ey, Alex. ¿Qué tal un partido de fútbol en la consola de la tia Quinn antes de irnos?-** escucho la rubia que Alyson le decía a su hermano con dulzura y esbozo una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que su sobrina no era tan fría como aparentaba.

Rachel fue testigo nuevamente de como Quinn volvía a sonreír y sin siquiera notarlo ella también lo hizo. La rubia se dio cuenta de la situación, borro completamente la sonrisa y se dispuso a lavar lo que habían ensuciado durante el desayuno.

**-Quinn...-** susurró Rachel con un hilo de voz cuando logro calmar un poco la tensión que sentía. Quinn al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de la morena sintió como un escalofrío recorría por su columna vertebral pero aun asi se esforzó por no llorar en ese momento.

**-Alex tiene una obra de teatro en la escuela para recaudar fondos para el programa de teatro y para una nueva sala de baile y canto. Espera a que nos vayamos, despídete de él con la mejor de las sonrisas y luego podrás volver a tu habitación-** repuso Quinn sin dignarse a mirarla. **-O por el contrario, puedes acompañarnos. A Alex le-le gustara verte allí viéndolo cantar.**

Rachel no dijo nada, reunió las fuerzas necesarias y se acerco a Quinn agradeciendo que la rubia seguía de espaldas a ella. Aun sin mirarla sabia que Quinn estaba tensa con esa situación.

**-¿Puedes mirarme siquiera, Quinn?-** cuestiono la morena tragando saliva mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, pero como Quinn no dijo nada, ella continuo: **-Necesito que me mires...-** Vio como la rubia bajaba la cabeza y esa fue la señal que necesito para acercarse más a su amiga tomándola de los hombros y girándola hacia ella. **-Mírame, Q... Por favor.**

Y Quinn asi lo hizo. Por primera vez después de semanas el marrón y el verde volvían a hacer contacto visual reflejando el mismo aspecto lastimoso, como si se reflejaran en un espejo. Rachel vio lagrimas en los ojos de Quinn y Quinn vio lagrimas en los de Rachel.

**-Lo siento-** susurro la morena abrazando a Quinn con todas sus fuerzas mientras rogaba que la rubia le correspondiera el abrazo. Necesitaba que asi fuera. Ver el dolor, la tristeza y la decepción en los ojos de Quinn fue demasiado para ella.

Se asusto un poco cuando pasaron los segundos y Quinn no correspondía a su abrazo. Justo cuando iba a alejarse, la rubia la abrazo fuertemente pero Rachel, en lugar de sentirlo cálido y tierno, lo sintió frío, sin vida.

**-Quinn, abrázame como solo tú sabes hacerlo-** pidió Rachel alejándose de la rubia con la mirada en el suelo. **-Hazme creer que no te he perdido... Que aun sigues siendo mi amiga, por favor.**

**-Hace tres meses que vengo luchando para recuperarte. Hice de todo por que asi sea-** Susurro Quinn limpiando con rabia las lagrimas que no pudo retener. **-Dime solo una cosa... ¿Te he perdido yo a ti o aun sigue dentro de ti la Rachel Berry de la cual me he... me he hecho amiga?-** se corrigió rápidamente antes de decir algo de más.

**-Quinn, abrázame-** suplico Rachel llorando mientras miraba a la rubia. **-Necesito saber que no te perdí, necesito que me digas que todo saldrá bien, que me sonrías... Te necesito.**

**-¿Crees que yo no te necesito a ti también, Rachel?-** cuestiono la rubia articulando apenas con los labios. Había tanto dolor en sus palabras que eso termino de destrozar a la morena. -**Te he necesitado cada maldito día desde hace tres meses. Tres meses en los cuales no volví a ver tu sonrisa, en los cuales no escuche tu voz, no encontré ese brillo tan especial en tu mirada. Sé que te duele lo que te hizo Jesse pero a mi me duele mucho más lo que tú me estas haciendo a mi. ¿Sabes lo feo que se siente que hagas de todo para ayudar a tu amiga y que esta no sé de cuenta de nada?-** Rachel bajo la mirada y Quinn acorto la distancias entre ambas. **-Extraño a mi mejor amiga, ¿Sabes? Aquella chica de ojos marrones que cantaba a todas horas y a cada momento, aquella que conoce el punto exacto donde se desatan mis cosquillas, la misma que me pedía que le cantara cada noche, la misma a la que le dije cada noche lo mucho que la quiero...**

**-Te escuche cada vez que me lo decías. También me di cuenta del desayuno y las gardenias-** indico Rachel reuniendo valor y enfrentándose a los ojos de Quinn. **-Hazme volver, Quinn. Hazme ser yo nuevamente.**

**-Lo siento, no puedo-** Negó Quinn tensando la mandíbula. **-No puedo hacerte volver si tú no me dejas hacerlo. Te encierras en ti misma. ¿Recuerdas la ultima conversación que tuvimos hace tres meses atrás? Yo si. Me dijiste que estabas mal y yo te prometí que te ayudaría a superarlo. Desde entonces he tratado de mantener mi promesa pero tú no me dejas ni siquiera acercarme a ti.**

Rachel rompió a llorar nuevamente y eso logro derribar todas las murallas que Quinn había levantado a su alrededor. Debía tener un poco de dignidad y no ceder tan fácilmente pero la culpa por las duras palabras que estaba teniendo para con Rachel la hizo flaquear.

**-Ven aquí-** susurro la rubia tomando de la mano a Rachel que tembló ligeramente al sentir el contacto. La morena volvió abrazarla con fuerza y esta vez si sintió cálido y tierno aquel abrazo. **-Te extraño, Rach. Quiero que vuelva la Rachel Berry de siempre, la enana odiosa e insoportable del instituto, aquella que peleaba con Kurt y Mercedes por los solos, la que decía que el Sr. Schue la castigaba... La que nos bautizo a mi y a Sam como Ken y Barbie-** Rachel soltó una risita alejándose del pecho de la rubia extrañando escuchar en sus oídos los constantes latidos de éste. **-No hablare más de Jesse si eso te hace mal, pero déjame decirte que hay personas que si te valoran, que te quieren de verdad, que te aman por el conjunto de cuerpo, espíritu y alma que eres.**

**-¿Tú me quieres?-** cuestiono Rachel con nervios mirando los ojos de Quinn mientras estaba esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa que llamo su atención.

**-Demasiado, preciosa... Te quiero demasiado-** respondió la rubia abrazando nuevamente a la morena para hacerle saber que todo esta bien. **-Pero el hecho de que ahora te este abrazando y no te este gritando no significa que me haya olvidado de mi enojo contigo. Tres meses fueron, tres meses en los que perdí a mi mejor amiga.**

**-Haré lo que sea para compensartelo y para recuperar tu confianza, lo juro-** prometo la morena empezando a sentir una leve mejoría en ella con solo mirar a Quinn, con solo sentirla cerca.

**-Límpiate las lagrimas, no combinan con tus ojos-** indico Quinn en un susurro haciendo sonreír a Rachel. La rubia siempre tenia ese tipo de frases. Frases que a ella le gustaban.

**-¡Tía Quinn! Alyson dice que Batman es más rico que Iron Man, ¿Podrías decirle que...-** pero sea lo que sea que iba a decir Alex quedo en la nada cuando el chico vio la cara de su tia donde las lagrimas habían dejado huellas en sus mejillas. **-¿Estas bien, tia?**

**-Si, mi vida-** lo tranquilizo Quinn con una sonrisa improvisada que capto la atención de Rachel, hasta ella le creyó. Definitivamente Quinn tenia que ser actriz. **-Pasa que tu tia Rachel, aquí presente, me contagio la gripe, pero no te preocupes. ¿Tienes todo listo? En quince minutos nos vamos para el colegio a organizar todo. El profesor Weston no da a basto con los preparativos.**

**-¿El profesor Weston?-** cuestiono Rachel frunciendo el ceño mirando a Quinn mientras Alex salia de la cocina nuevamente. **-Pensé que no te llevabas bien con él.**

**-Muchas cosas han cambiado, Rachel.**

Aquella respuesta por parte de Quinn la incomodo. Sentía como los nervios se hacían presente en su cuerpo y como esa contestación causaba molestia en ella.

**-¿Sales con él?-** cuestiono sin rodeos y Quinn soltó una carcajada que desconcertó a Rachel.

**-Me alegra comprobar que esta volviendo la antigua Rachel Berry-** respondió Quinn con una sonrisa acercándose a la diva pero ésta siguió con el ceño fruncido.

**-No has respondido a mi pregunta, Quinn... ¿Sales con él?-** volvió a repetir la morena olvidándose de fruncir el ceño ya que la rubia la miraba con una sonrisa capaz de derretir de ternura a cualquiera.

**-No, no salgo con él, Rachel-** respondió la rubia mirándola atentamente siendo testigo de como su amiga intentaba ocultar una sonrisa. **-Puedes mantener tus celos al margen por que solo tengo ojos para ti, señora Celosa.**

**-Eres una idiota, Quinn Fabray-** replico Rachel mientras su amiga se reía a carcajadas abrazándola por la cintura mientras ésta forcejeaba fingiendo querer apartarse de la rubia aunque en realidad quería todo lo contrario.

**-Repito: Me alegra comprobar que esta volviendo la antigua Rachel Berry-** susurro Quinn en el oído de la joven actriz haciéndola estremecer. **-¿Que tienes que hacer hoy eso de las cinco de la tarde?**

**-Mmm... nada, creo. Ahora que estoy dispuesta a abandonar mi estado de depresión me gustaría retomar el contacto con las personas. Pensaba llamar a Kurt, en caso de que siga queriendo ser mi amigo-** Respondió Rachel rodando los ojos de forma graciosa causando una sonrisa tierna en Quinn.

**-Créeme que esta ansioso por hablar contigo. Ha venido cada día a verte y cuando no podía llamaba por teléfono para saber como estabas-** informo Quinn quitando el cabello del rostro de la morena. **-Santana también te extraña aunque no lo diga. Se quedo sin la victima principal de sus bromas-** Rachel soltó una pequeña risa en compañía de la rubia. **-Pero te sugiero que no hagas planes para esta tarde. Tú vienes conmigo.**

**-¿Una cita, Fabray?-** bromeo la morena mientras Quinn bajaba la vista con un rubor en sus mejillas pero sin abandonar su sonrisa. **-Te recuerdo que acabo de salir de una relación en la cual pase tres meses en cama llorando. Mi ex novio me engaño, por ende, en este momento no creo en el amor.**

**-En primera, no es una cita-** aclaro Quinn. **-En segunda, no hablemos de tu ex novio y en tercera, yo haré que vuelvas a creer en el amor.**

**-Lo que faltaba... Confesiones en la cocina-** intervino Alyson entrando a escena interrumpiendo a su tia y a la morena que la miraron con idénticas sonrisas. **-Ya que a la hija no reconocida de Willow se le paso el "resfrío" y tú vuelves a recuperar tu sonrisa, tia Quinn. ¿Podemos irnos ya? Alex ya esta listo y yo debo pasar por casa de papá a cambiarme de ropa.**

**-Definitivamente es tu sobrina, pero pasar tiempo con Santana la convierte en una versión más joven de ella misma-** repuso Rachel mirando por la puerta donde había salido Alyson.

Quinn la miro con el ceño fruncido fingiendo molestia pero toda la puesta en escena se le cayo cuando descubrió una sonrisa dulce en los labios de Rachel.

_-Ya extrañaba esa sonrisa-_ se dijo mentalmente la rubia mientras la morena esperaba una replica por su parte.

**-¡Vamonos ya, Fabray!-** grito Alyson desde la sala haciendo reír a Rachel.

**-Ya escuchaste a mi adorada sobrina-** ironizo Quinn rodando los ojos captando la atención de Rachel. **-Ahora debo irme pero prometo volver por ti. Te dejare para que tengas una mañana para ti misma ahora que... ¿Has regresado?-** cuestiono la rubia para asegurarse mientras Rachel asentía. **-Perfecto. Te dejare el resto del día para ti pero por la tarde vendré a buscarte. Debes ponerte linda, ¿Ok?... Más que de costumbre.**

Rachel bajo la mirada con timidez estando completamente segura de que sus mejillas estaban rojas después del cumplido de Quinn que sentía el orgullo crecer en su pecho por causar ese tipo de reacción en la morena.

**-No vas a decirme donde me llevaras, ¿Cierto?-** indago Rachel recuperando su voz perdida por culpa del nudo en su garganta. Quinn negó con la cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa traviesa que se llevo toda la cordura de Rachel. **-Supongo que me tocara esperarte.**

_-Tal y como yo te espero a ti-_ respondió Quinn en su mente en tono confidencial borrando completamente su sonrisa.

**-Solo ten un poco de paciencia, morena-** pidió Quinn dejando un sentido beso en la mejilla de Rachel dispuesta a irse de una vez por todas del lugar, pero aun con la mano en el picaporte se detuvo mientras dirigía sus ojos verdes hacia los marrones de Rachel que la miraban expectantes. **-Te aseguro que la espera valdrá la pena.**

Quinn salio de la cocina dejando a Rachel en el lugar completamente paralizada. Había tanta seguridad en las palabras de la rubia que, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, la morena se contagio de esa sensación.

Estaba de regreso o al menos estaba poniendo su mejor esfuerzo para regresar a lo que alguna vez fue y para superar esa dolorosa etapa tenia a Quinn Fabray a su lado. Mientras su amiga estuviera a su lado nada podía fallar y esta vez dejaría que Quinn la ayudase, ya no se cerraría en si misma, dejaría entrar a la mejor solución de todas, la única capaz de hacerla regresar.

_-Yo haré que vuelvas a creer en el amor-_ resonó en cada rincón de la mente de Rachel haciéndola sonreír con sinceridad por primera vez después de tres meses.

Antes de comenzar su día, la morena puso música para lograr calmar la ansiedad que se había apoderado de ella. Quería saber ya cual era la sorpresa de Quinn, seguramente seria algo espectacular como todas las ideas de la rubia pero aun asi no lograba visualizar en su mente lo que podría llegar a ser.

Se sentía contenta por que la rubia la aceptaba de nuevo a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. No la había perdido del todo, aun podía recuperar su amistad y debía hacerlo. La necesitaba a su lado no solo para volver a ser lo que era sino por que definitivamente la quería a su lado.

_**-Cinco horas para tu sorpresa. ¿Ansiosa? Espero que si... Yo lo estoy. (Q)-** _decía el mensaje que recibió Rachel en su móvil proveniente del de Quinn cerca del mediodía cuando la morena ya había arreglado su habitación, se había duchado y ahora se disponía a prepararse un rico almuerzo para recuperar fuerzas.

_**-Mmm... No estoy ansiosa, más bien estoy temerosa por que no sé de que se trata tu sorpresa... ¿Y si quieres lastimarme? ¿Vengarte por estos tres meses? :P. (R)**_

_**-Sé que estas mintiendo. Estas completamente ansiosa pero lo que no debes estar es temerosa. Sabes que jamas haría algo para lastimarte y que mis sorpresas siempre son geniales... Como yo :D. (Q)-**_ fue la respuesta de Quinn causando gracia en Rachel que se sentó sobre la mesada de la cocina olvidándose de preparar su almuerzo y dispuesta a empezar una conversación vía mensaje de texto con su amiga pero su plan se vio truncado cuando recibió otro texto por parte de la rubia.

_**-Lo siento, enana. Me encantaría seguir hablando contigo pero el profesor Weston requiere de mi ayuda. Nos vemos en unas horas (Q)-**_ Aquello no le gusto para nada a Rachel.

El "Profesor Weston" volvía a parecer de nuevo en entre ella y la rubia. No es que le molestase el chico, de hecho sabia que a Quinn tampoco le caía bien pero le intrigaba saber cuando fue que cambio aquello, como fue que paso de ser "el musculoso presumido de ojos azules" a ser el "profesor Weston".

**_-Mmm... Esta bien, te dejo tranquila para que puedas hacer lo que el "profesor Weston" quiere :P. Nos vemos dentro de un rato. (R)-_** Bromear era lo mejor que podía hacer para no entrar en un estado de mal humor en el cual nadie seria capaz de soportarla, ni siquiera Quinn.

_**-Celosa, Berry? No deberías estarlo. Ya te dije que solo tengo ojos para ti :P (Q)**_

_**-No deberías estar haciendo lo que el profesor Weston te pide? Y no estoy celosa. (R)-**_ aquella respuesta hizo sonreír a Quinn que se encontraba en la sala de ensayo del colegio al que asistía Alex en compañía del profesor Weston.

_**-Si, lo que digas, Berry. Debo irme. Te veo en unas horas. Te quiero. (Q)**_

**-También te quiero, Quinn-** susurro Rachel para si misma después de despedirse de su amiga dispuesta a preparar su almuerzo.

/-/

Debería sentirse cansada después de tantas horas de ensayo pero no era asi. Quinn no sentía su cuerpo cansado ni mucho menos, todo lo contrario, lo sentía energético, con mucha más vida y todo eso tenia una culpable: Rachel Berry. Hacia meses que Quinn no disfrutaba de su sonrisa, de su presencia a su lado, de su voz y debería estar enojada, ofendida, reticente con ella pero no podía por mucho que lo intentara. La morena le había pedido que la hiciera regresar a lo que alguna vez fue y eso es lo que haría. La haría regresar, la haría brillar como la gran estrella que era y para eso había estado trabajando duro durante todas esas semanas.

Eran cerca de las tres y media de la tarde. Había pasado por la casa de su ex cuñado y dejado a sus sobrinos allí. Había ultimado detalles con el profesor Weston por que nada podía fallar en esa tarde en la cual llevaría a cabo la sorpresa para Rachel.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente del momento en que llego al edificio de su departamento ni mucho menos quien la estaba esperando allí.

**-Santana, ¿Qué haces aquí?-** cuestiono la rubia quitándose los lentes negros con una mano y con la otra los auriculares de los oídos.

**-Jamas saludaras como es debido a tu amiga, ¿Cierto?-** replico la latina con los brazos cruzados antes de Quinn se lanzara a abrazarla. **-Tampoco es para que rompas mis costillas con tus abrazos. Apártate, Fabray.**

**-Amas mis abrazos de panda, Santana-** bromeo Quinn entrando con su amiga al edificio donde estaba situado su departamento. **-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el teatro ensayando?**

**-St. James se puso pesado y como no tengo permitido golpear a alguien más o me suspenden, preferí dejarle un obsequio-**respondió Santana entrando al ascensor. **-El director prefirió darnos la tarde libre mientras St. James hacia su mejor esfuerzo por salir del baño.**

Santana trabajaba junto con Rachel en la comedia musical antes de que ésta ultima renunciara. Pertenecía al staff de bailarinas mientras que la morena y su ex novio eran los cantantes de la obra. Si por ella fuese hubiera renunciado junto con Rachel pero Quinn la obligo a que no lo hiciera. Rachel jamas se perdonaría si algo asi pasaba y la rubia lo sabia. Ademas tener a Santana en el teatro y cerca de St. James calmaba un poco su sed de masacrar al chico. Sabia que la especialidad de la latina era la venganza pero ésta jamas le había dicho que era lo que le hacia a St. Jesse como revancha y Quinn jamás pregunto. Se conformaba con saber que al menos el chico estaba sufriendo aunque sea un mínima parte de lo que Rachel sufría por su culpa.

**-Ni se te ocurra hablar de Jesse enfrente de Rachel-** advirtió la rubia mirando a Santana seriamente pero después esbozo una sonrisa al recordar lo acontecido esa mañana. **-Hoy salio de su habitación. Desayuno con nosotros y me pidió que la hiciera volver a lo que alguna vez fue.**

**-Eso es un avance, se ve que quiere dejar la depresión de lado y volver al mundo real-** comento la latina dibujando una sonrisa diabólica. **-Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿Cierto?**

**-Si, eso significa que estas a un paso de recuperar al centro de tus bromas-** respondió Quinn negando con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta de su departamento seguida de Santana. **-¡Rachel, llegamos!**

Pero la morena no contesto a esa llamada ni a ninguna de las que le siguieron después y eso comenzó a preocupar a Quinn. Lanzo su bolso y el resto de sus cosas en el sofá sin importarle nada mientras Santana la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Comenzó a buscar a Rachel por cada una de las habitaciones pero no no se la encontró ni el baño, ni en la biblioteca, ni en el balcón ni en la cocina y la preocupación aumento en Quinn. Solo quedaban dos habitaciones, la de Rachel y la de ella. Se dirigió primero al de la morena y allí tampoco estaba. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación para calmar todos los nervios y la preocupación que se había instalado en su cuerpo. Abrió la puerta casi con temor, como si temiera encontrar algo que seguramente la destrozaría.

Soltó un grito de tranquilidad cuando descubrió a Rachel en su cama con los ojos cerrados y abrazando a su almohada como si de una niña pequeña en un día de tormenta se tratase. Con cuidado se acerco a la morena y le quito el cabello del rostro encontrándose con el rostro de Rachel completamente tranquilo y pacifico. Dejo escapar un suspiro, aquel que contenía todas las sensaciones que había estado sintiendo desde que entro a su hogar y no se encontró con su amiga.

**-¡Dios! Me has dado un susto terrible, enana maldita-** susurro Quinn pasando sus dedos por la mejilla de Rachel que se removió pero no despertó. **-No vuelvas a hacerme eso. ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?**

**-¿Quinn? ¿Eres tu?-** murmuro Rachel parpadeando de seguido para despertar completamente. Lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa tímida de la rubia. **-Perdón, es que... me quede dormida aquí.**

**-Descuida, no pasa nada-** la tranquilizo la rubia mientras la morena se hacia aun lado de la cama para que Quinn se acostara a su lado, algo que hizo con una sonrisa en los labios. **-Pero agradecería que la próxima vez me dejaras una nota que dijera: _"Ey, rubia, estoy durmiendo en tu habitación"_. De esa forma no sufriré un infarto como el que casi acabo de sufrir.**

**-¿Por qué casi sufres un infarto?-** cuestiono Rachel después de soltar una carcajada.

**-Por que entro a su habitación y se encontró con la esposa de uno de los enanos de Blancanieves en su cama, ¿Que esperabas?-**intervino la voz de Santana que estaba con una manzana en la boca. **-Hola, Hobbit.**

**-Hola, Santana-** saludo Rachel con una sonrisa tímida por volver a encontrarse con su amiga después de tanto tiempo.

**-Timidez conmigo no, Berry. Levanta tu duro trasero y ven abrazarme como se debe-** Rachel hizo lo que la latina le ordeno aun con la timidez presente en ella. **-Así me gusta... Que aun sigas mis ordenes.**

Quinn miraba toda la escena apoyada en su cama y con una sonrisa en los labios. Si no hubiese sido por Santana la rubia no hubiese sobrevivido durante esos tres meses, fue la latina quien se convirtió en su confidente, quien dejo de lado todo su sarcasmo y todo su característico humor para darle la seriedad y madurez que Quinn necesitaba en ese momento. Era su mejor amiga, su hermana, su orgullo. Santana Lopez era muchas personas en una pero todas y cada unas de ella a Quinn le gustaban.

**-Yo no sé que manía tienen ustedes dos de abrazarme y no soltarme-** Rezongo la latina causando risa en Quinn al tiempo que Rachel se separaba del abrazo. **-Vamos a comer algo que tengo hambre.**

**-¿Tienes hambre, Rachel?-** pregunto la rubia levantándose de su cama. La morena asintió y Santana rodó los ojos. **-Esta bien, vamos antes de que el estomago de Santana empiece a cantar.**

**-Mmm... aunque debería golpearte después de lo que acabas de decir, mejor te dejo vivir un poco más-** indico la latina mirando seriamente a Quinn. **-Son las cuatro de la tarde y el acto empieza a las cinco, Q. Por esa razón iras a ducharte mientras Rachel y yo conversamos en la cocina, ¿verdad, gnomo de piernas largas?-** Rachel asintió pero Quinn frunció el ceño.

**-Estaré bien, Quinnie-** repuso Rachel acariciando el brazo de la rubia mientras Santana sonría de medio lado y alzaba las cejas. **-Ve a hacer lo que dijo Santana. Estaré esperándote en la cocina. No vayas a creer que me olvide mi sorpresa.**

**-Eres Rachel Berry, jamas te olvidas de algo-** respondió Quinn dejando un beso en la mejilla a la morena bajo la atenta mirada de Santana.

**-Salgamos de aquí antes de que Fabray quede como idiota... Más de lo que ya es-** Rachel soltó una carcajada por lo ultimo dicho por Santana mientras tomaba la mano que la chica le ofrecía dejando a Quinn sola en su habitación.

**-Gracias, Santana-** susurro Quinn después de haber soltado un suspiro.

En su interior rogaba por que Santana no dijera nada que pudiera incomodar a Rachel. Quería que la morena se mantuviera con el optimismo con el que se mostraba desde la mañana. Sabia que aun le dolía lo de Jesse, sus ojos reflejaban eso pero como bien había dicho, hacia tres meses atrás, ella la ayudaría a superarlo.

Se ducho, se vistió y peino todo en escasos veinte minutos. El tiempo corría en sentido contrario a ella, aun le quedaba la sorpresa de Rachel y el acto escolar de Alex, por suerte ambas cosas estaban unidas. Pensar en eso la lleno de nervios e incertidumbre, ¿Y si a Rachel no le gustaba su sorpresa? ¿Si no era lo que esperaba? ¿Y si hacia el ridículo? Solo un mensaje enviado desde el móvil de Brody Weston logro sacarla de sus pensamientos y tranquilizarla un poco.

_**-Ya esta todo preparado. El amigo de mi madre ya confirmo su presencia. Te lo digo una vez más... Todo va a estar bien, Quinn. A ella le gustara. Nos vemos en un rato :). (B)-**_ rezaba el mensaje recién llegado y que la hizo sonreír.

_**-Gracias, Brody. Eres el mejor. Nos vemos en un rato :). (Q)**_

La rubia llegó a la sala del departamento donde Santana estaba hablando con Rachel sobre cosas del teatro pero sin nombrar a Jesse St. James y Quinn lo agradeció. Fue testigo de como los ojos de Rachel se iluminaban de solo pensar en el teatro, como sonreía feliz hablando de lo que más amaba en este planeta y para lo que había nacido.

**-Te sugiero que lleves puesto algo rojo, Rachel-** interrumpió Quinn llamando la atención de las chicas. **-Es para que combines con el resto de la decoración sino te quedaras sin sorpresa.**

**-No me digas que harás lo que me dijiste-** repuso Santana levantándose de su asiento mirando a la rubia que asentía con una sonrisa ilusionada en los labios. **-¿Tienes todo preparado? ¿Esta todo listo?**

**-¿De qué...?-** empezó Rachel mirando alternativa a sus amigas pero ninguna le dio importancia.

**-Si, Brody acaba de llamarme para decirme que ya esta todo listo.**

Ahí estaba otra vez el nombre de Brody Weston. Ya no era simplemente el "profesor Weston" ahora era "Brody". Definitivamente Quinn se traía algo entre manos y la clave era el chico de ojos azules. Su mente comenzó a llenarse de miles pensamientos, ¿Y si Quinn le había mentido cuando le dijo que no salían? ¿Y si durante esos meses su amiga había encontrado el amor y ella no lo sabia? ¿Que pasaría si Brody era el nuevo Tyler Collins en la vida de Quinn? ¿Por que sentía que el mal humor estaba ocupando cada parte de su cuerpo? ¿Por que Quinn se emocionaba con solo nombrar al chico?

**-Permiso. Iré a cambiarme para ir a ver a Brody-** indico la morena sin emoción y sin ser testigo de como Santana y Quinn intercambiaban una mirada de desconcierto.

**-Tú sigue asi y ya veras como todo sale bien-** susurro la latina minutos después mientras Quinn no perdía de vista el lugar por donde se había ido Rachel.

**-¿Tú crees?-** cuestiono Quinn mirando a su amiga con una extraña combinación de tristeza, resignación y ternura. **-Yo creo que es hora de dejar de jugar a buscar un final feliz que jamas llegara. Debería empezar a resignarme y conformarme con el papel que me toca a su lado. Jamás se dará cuenta de nada y yo... yo solo quiero que sea feliz, nada más.**

**-Pero te gustaría ser tú la causante de esa felicidad-** dictamino Santana mientras Quinn bajaba la mirada para que la latina no viera sus ojos llorosos. **-Quinn, te he visto llorar miles de veces, una más no me hará nada. Ademas necesito algo con lo que torturarte después.**

**-Vete al diablo, latina-** Quinn soltó una carcajada mientras empujaba suavemente a su amiga que la tomo de la mano sonriendo ella también.** -No sé que haría sin ti. Te amo.**

**-¿Escuchaste eso, Berry? Me ama a mi y lo dijo en tu cara-** se burlo Santana mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía con superioridad.

**-Santana, deja en paz a Rachel-** pidió Quinn acercándose a la morena que sonreía al tiempo que se señalaba la blusa suelta de color rojo tal y como Quinn había pedido. **-Estas preciosa.**

**-Fabray-** advirtió Santana y Quinn se giro para mirarla. **-Debemos irnos ya. Tus sobrinos y un acto escolar nos están esperando.**

Les quedaban cerca de veinte minutos para llegar al colegio al que asistía Alex. Por suerte su ex cuñado y su hermana llevarían ellos mismos a sus hijos lo cual significaba que ella solamente debía limitarse a llegar al colegio al tiempo y dar su mejor función. Los nervios se hacían presentes ya pero ella debía mantenerse con compostura. Darle paso a esa sensación y a todo lo que venia con ella la desconcentraría y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

**-Es por aquí-** Indico la rubia cuando bajaron del taxi y entraron al establecimiento. **-Hola, señor Larter, ¿Como esta su esposa? Me entere ayer que sufrió un percance.**

**-Esta bien, gracias por preguntar, Quinn-** respondió un hombre alto y canoso con una sonrisa en los labios. Por la vestimenta del hombre, Rachel dedujo que seria uno de los empleados del colegio. **-El profesor Weston esta esperándola. Que disfruten del acto escolar.**

**-Usted también. Espero verlo en el acto final. Tengo entendido que una chica con un gran talento cantara-** repuso Quinn tomando la mano de Rachel para adentrarse en el lugar seguidas de Santana.

**-Eso dicen y creo que tienen razón. De hecho escuche algunos audio en los ensayos y debo decir que me hizo erizar la piel pero sera mejor que las deje ir para que lo comprueben ustedes mismas con sus ojos.**

Quinn le sonrió al señor Larter y entro al colegio en compañía de Santana y Rachel. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del lugar Quinn no había soltado en ningún momento la mano de la morena y ambas lo agradecieron. La rubia necesita un puerto seguro al que aferrarse y no desquiciarse por los nervios y Rachel... Bueno, Rachel descubrió que su mano encajaba perfectamente con la de Quinn. Con disimulo entrelazo sus dedos con los de la rubia que la miro sonriente antes de soltar un suspiro.

**-Santana, ubica a Rachel en su lugar. Yo tengo que ir a ver algo y en unos minutos las alcanzo, ¿Ok?-** Santana asintió a lo que la rubia sugirió pero Rachel, en cambio, a miro sin entender nada. **-Ey, cuando menos lo esperes estaré a allí... a tu lado.**

**-No te tardes mucho, por favor-** pidió la morena sonriendo mientras le entregaba un suave beso en la mejilla antes de que la rubia se alejara de allí, aunque sus manos entrelazadas parecían no querer alejarse.

**-No juegues con fuego, Berry-** espeto Santana sacándola de su ensimismamiento en cual se dedico a observar el lugar por donde Quinn había desaparecido. **-Te puedes quemar... y no creo que eso te guste, ¿o si?**

**-¿De que hablas, Santana?-** cuestiono Rachel siguiendo a la latina que ya se adentraba al salón de actos escolares del colegio.

El lugar parecía un teatro pero mucho más pequeño, las butacas de color bordo con dorado a los costados y que en ese momento eran ocupadas por familiares de los alumnos, directivos del lugar, entre otros. Los pasillos perfectamente alfombrados y al final de todo un telón, también de color bordo, que se llevo todas las miradas de Rachel, pero aun más cuando vio una cabecita rubia que ella conocía perfectamente asomándose a través de él con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando todo a su alrededor.

**-Tú sabes lo que Quinn se trae entre manos, ¿Cierto?-** le pregunto Rachel a Santana minutos después mientras se sentaban en la primera fila de butacas una al lado de la otra.

**-Si, lo sabe pero no te dirá nada por que es mi mejor amiga, me conoce antes que a ti y...-** decía la voz de Quinn llegando al lado de las chicas y sentándose a la derecha de Rachel mientras ésta era testigo del cambio de vestimenta por parte de la rubia.

**-Y por que me pago unos buenos billetes**- intervino la latina como si nada. **-¿Como esta Alex, Q? ¿Ya llego?**

**-Si, esta detrás del escenario con el resto de los chicos. Esta ansioso por que lo veas cantar, Rachel-** informo la rubia bajo la sorpresiva mirada de la morena. **-Esta completamente histérico...**

**-Igual que tú-** Replico Rachel cambiando su mirada por una sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la rubia entre las de ella. **-Sea lo que sea que te tiene asi déjalo salir y disfruta de este momento.**

Quinn asintió suspirando profundamente. Se moría por dejar un beso en la mejilla de la morena pero una mirada de Santana se lo impidió. A lejos escucho como el director del colegio les daba la bienvenida y les agradecía a todas las personas presentes por estar allí, en ese magnifico momento, pero Quinn parecía no entender nada de eso, o al menos no prestaba atención por que su mente estaba en otras cosas, más precisamente en su sobrino. Sabia que para el chico era importante aquello tanto como lo era para ella. Quería que todo saliera perfecto. Se olvido un poco de todos esos nervios cuando sintió la cabeza de Rachel apoyada en su hombro y sus manos unidas.

Después de una hora en la cual fueron espectadores de discursos de profesores, alumnos y una pequeña obra de teatro que duro como mucho media hora y que fue montado por los chicos del ultimo curso, llego el momento más importante para Quinn.

**-Bueno, damas y caballeros le daremos comienzo al final de este grandioso espectáculo. Quiero agradecerles que...-** escucho Quinn que decía el director pero ella no necesitaba eso, necesitaba otra cosa.

**-Deséame suerte-** le susurro a Rachel que la miro desconcertada. **-No preguntes, tú solo deséame suerte.**

**-Su-suerte-** respondió la morena sintiendo los labios de Quinn en su mejilla antes de que todo quedase a oscuras y una cancion comenzara a sonar de fondo.

Canción que ella conocía a la perfección y que hizo que se llevara las manos a la boca completamente sorprendida, más aun cuando descubrió la voz que sonaba en aquella gloriosa cancion.

_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter._

**_(No me digas que no viva, que solo me siente y sea inútil)_**

_Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter_

**_(La vida es una caramelo y el sol una bola de mantequilla)_**

_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_

**_(No traigas una nube para que llueva en mi desfile)_**

Era su voz, su voz sonando en aquella cancion que ella canto en las Seccionales el primer año del Club Glee. Dirigió su vista al escenario y se encontró con una niña de, según ella, aproximadamente de unos doce años que hacia el playback de aquella cancion y que de vez en cuando miraba hacia los costados del escenario. Rachel siguió la mirada de la niña y se encontró con la sonrisa emocionada de Quinn que la miraba a ella. Sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco cuando la rubia se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros justo antes de señalarle hacia el escenario, clara indicación que debía seguir disfrutando del show.

_Don't tell me not to fly, I've simply got to_

**_(No me pidas que no vuele, es que tengo que hacerlo)_**

_If someone takes a spill it's me and not you_

**_(Si alguien se termina cayendo seré yo y no tú)_**

_Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade._

**_(Quién te dijo que se te permitía llover sobre mi desfile)_**

_-Te odio, Quinn-_ se dijo Rachel en su mente mirando a la rubia que sonreía completamente feliz mientras más niños salían de detrás del escenario y se unía a la cantante principal. En una de las butacas vio a dos personas que se limpiaban las lagrimas de los ojos y supuso que serian los padres de la niña.

_I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum_

**_(Yo dirigiré mi banda, yo tocaré mi bombo)_**

_and if I'm fanned out you'll turn at that, sir_

**_(y si estoy desplegando será mejor que vueles, señor._**

_At least I didn't fake it Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it,_

**_(Al menos yo no finjo, señor. Supongo que no lo logre)_**

_But where they're on the rows of sheer perfection_

**_(Pero ya sea yo la rosa de perfección incalculable)_**

_A freckle on the nose of life's complexion, the cinder or the shiny apple of its eye_

**_(Un lunar en la nariz de la vida, La Cenicienta o el brillo en sus ojos)_**

_I gotta fly once, I gotta try once_

**_(Tengo que volar una vez. Al menos, tengo que intentarlo una vez)_**

_Only can die once, Right, sir,_

**_(Sólo morimos una vez, no es verdad señor?)_**

_Ooh life is juicy, Juicy and you see_

**_(Oh, la vida es jugosa, jugosa, ya lo verás)_**

_I'm gonna have my bite, sir_

**_(Y yo quiero darle un mordisco señor)_**

La emoción ya se había hecho presente en ella, sentía como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas pero aun asi no podía quitar los ojos de encima del espectáculo, pero no el espectáculo sobre el escenario sino el que se le presentaba detrás de él. Quinn con su perfecta sonrisa alternaba su mirada entre el show y Rachel que le regalo un "Gracias" silencioso articulado con sus labios y expresado con sus ojos. La morena ni siquiera fue consciente cuando termino de sonar aquella cancion, estaba en un estado de aturdimiento total, por ende, se unió a las aplausos pensando que quizás ese seria el final del que tanto hablaba el señor Larter cuando llegaron, pero se equivoco. La música comenzó a sonar nuevamente pero esta vez sin pista de soporte.

Su corazón dio otro vuelco cuando vio que Quinn subía al escenario con un micrófono en la mano y una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras que de el otro lado Brody Weston hacia lo mismo.

**-Antes de continuar, quiero agradecer a todos los presentes-** decía la voz de Quinn que para Rachel sonó temblorosa. **-Y aclararles que debajo de las butacas tienen todo tipo de cosas para lanzarnos si nuestra performance no es la esperada.**

Aquella broma por parte de la rubia provoco una risa colectiva en todo el lugar. Rachel vio como Brody tomaba una de las guitarras del lugar mientras le daba instrucciones al resto de la banda pero su mirada se detuvo una vez más en Quinn que le regalo una sonrisa antes de comenzar a cantar.

_You're not alone. Together we stand_

**_(No estás solo, estamos juntos)_**

_I'll be by your side You know I'll take your hand_

**_(Estaré a tu lado. Tú sabes que yo voy a tomar tu mano)_**

_When it gets cold and it feels like the end_

**_(Cuando hace frío y se siente como el final)_**

_There's no place to go. You know I won't give in_

**_(No hay lugar a donde ir. Ya sabes que no me rendiré)_**

_No I won't give in_

**_(No me rendiré)_**

Estaba cantando, Quinn estaba cantando y no solo eso, le estaba cantando a ella. Estaba segura que era para ella por que la rubia la señalaba con disimulo, la miraba directamente y cuando lo hacia le sonreia.

_Keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

**_(Sigue aguantando por que sabes que lo lograremos, lo lograremos)_**

_Just stay strong, Cause you know I'm here for you,_

**_(Solo mantente fuerte. Por que sabes que estoy aqui para ti)_**

_I'm here for you_

**_(Estoy aqui para ti)_**

_-Esta mujer va a matarme-_ se dijo a si misma en su mente viendo como Quinn cantaba con toda la dulzura del mundo aquella cancion. Casi nunca le cantaba y ahora que lo hacia la estaba llevando a perder la cordura, como siempre sucedía. Quinn le estaba regalando una performance en exclusiva camuflada de publica y ella lo sabia. Esta era su sorpresa... Estaba todo bien, ya no había nada que temer por que la rubia en lugar de lastimarla estaba comenzando a curar sus heridas.

A esas dos canciones le siguieron varias grupales de los niños del curso de Alex, el sobrino de Quinn, mientras que la rubia y Brody eran los cabecillas de todo el espectáculo, bailaban con los chicos y al publico parecía gustarle. Entre ellas estaban Empire State of Mind, My life would suck without you, (I've Had) The Time Of My Life, esta ultima había molestado un poco a Rachel por la complicidad que Quinn mostraba con el profesor Weston en aquella performance, le siguió Somebody to love y aun faltaba una más que daria por terminado aquel magnifico espectáculo. Al menos eso había dicho Brody.

**-Dime que no es cierto, Santana-** pidió Rachel cuando la cancion comenzó a sonar mientras que la latina sonreia y asentía. **-No puede ser.**

**-Lo siento, pero yo me voy a subir a ese maldito escenario-** fue lo ultimo que escucho Rachel por parte de Santana.** -Quiero cantar yo también.**

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world_

**_(Sólo una chica de pueblo, viviendo en un mundo solitario)_**

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

**_(Ella tomó el tren de medianoche hacia cualquier lugar)_**

_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit_

**_(Sólo un joven de cuidad, nacido y criado en el sur de Detroit)_**

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

**_(Tomó el tren de medianoche hacia cualquier lugar)_**

Don't Stop Believin' jamas había sonado tan bien hasta ese momento. Lo había escuchado muchas veces, de miles de forma diferentes, con su voz, con la de Finn, la de Santana incluso pero ninguna de esas voces eran comparables con la de Quinn que estaba logrando que toda su piel se erizara y su corazón latiera sin control alguno solo con escucharla. Con su mirada recorrió todo el lugar y se dio cuenta de que algunos padres se habían levantado de sus asientos para moverse al ritmo de la música y cantar aquella clásica cancion. Vio como Brody era el que cantaba esta vez la cancion y no le dio importancia prefirió mirar a Santana bailando con algunos de los otros niños en el escenario pero automáticamente el mirar a Quinn, que bailaba con su sobrino, completamente felices los dos, fue lo que se llevo todas sus miradas y lo que la lleno de orgullo. Era privilegiada por tener amiga como Quinn que en ese momento le hacia señas de que subiera al escenario pero ella negaba con la cabeza.

Solo lo hizo cuando en el intermedio de la cancion antes del final donde sonaba la guitarra eléctrica, la rubia se acerco para tomarla de la mano y llevársela al escenario. Quinn acepto los micrófonos que le entrego el profesor Weston cuando pasaron, ambas de la mano, junto a él. Sin que Rachel se diera cuenta Quinn le hizo una seña al sonidista del lugar para que cortara la pista y solamente dejara un micrófono encendido.

_Don't stop believin'. Hold on to that feelin'_

**_(No dejes de creer. Aferrarte al sentimiento)_**

_Streetlight, people_

**_(Gente de la vida nocturna)_**

_Don't stop believin'. Hold on to that feelin'_

**_(No dejes de creer. Aferrarte al sentimiento)_**

_Streetlight, people. Don't stop_

**_(Gente de la vida nocturna... No dejes)_**

Todo quedo en absoluto silencio desde de que Rachel, solamente con el micrófono en mano y su voz, termino de cantar aquella ultima parte de la cancion. Quinn había logrado lo que quería, que la gente escuchara a la morena. Demostrar que no necesitaba ningún instrumento para realizar música, que esa chica que ahora la miraba aterrorizada por lo que acaba de pasar, era puro talento y el publico asi lo tomo. El lugar estallo en aplausos que hicieron que Rachel abandonara su hermetismo y esbozara la primer sonrisa después de su show improvisado, sonrisa que solamente tuvo una destinataria: Quinn Fabray.

- 0 -

Estoy corta de tiempo, estoy sin dormir y el café que me tome no esta haciendo efecto! Así que pido disculpas, responderé los reviews y los MP's que me quedaron más adelante :)

Agradezco las buenas criticas que ha tenido el fic en su primer capítulo y los reviews buena onda que recibió. Pido perdón si este capítulo les pareció largo y pesado... Agradezcan que solo llego hasta ahí por que sinceramente era un poco más largo jajaja Estoy con demasiada inspiración, la hiperactividad que estoy sufriendo, etc, etc, etc...

Por cierto hay una explicación del por que de la elección de esas canciones, pero eso ya lo veremos en el siguiente :)

No tengo nada más para decir que... Gracias!

Hasta la próxima, saludos!

Besos & Abrazos! :)


	3. 3 - Don't Stop Believin' (Parte II)

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 3. Don't Stop Believin' (Parte II)**

**-Te matare por esto, Fabray-** le susurro Rachel a la rubia debido a que los aplausos del publico no parecían querer cesar.

**-Aceptare el castigo con mucho gusto, Berry-** replico Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla de la morena que sonrió completamente emocionada mientras abandonaban el escenario dejando solamente a Brody parado allí con el micrófono en la mano.

**-Ustedes piensan que esto se ha terminado pero me complace informarles que aun queda una ultima presentación-** escucho Rachel que decía el chico llamando la atención del publico mientras la miraba a ella con una sonrisa que llamo la atención de Rachel. **-Es un placer para mi presentar a la encargada de finalizar este maravilloso espectáculo. Algunos de ustedes quizás la hayan visto algunas de las obras en las cuales ella actuó o la hayan escuchado como recién tuvieron el placer de hacerlo...**

**-Quinn... ¿De que esta hablando Weston?-** cuestiono Rachel sintiéndose nerviosa mientras Quinn sonreia con culpabilidad.

**-De cualquier forma vas a matarme-** bromeo la rubia tomando a la morena por los hombros al tiempo que la miraba a los ojos. **-Brody esta hablando de ti. Tú eres la encargada de cerrar el show, Rachel.**

**-¿Qué? ¡No! No lo haré... No lo haré-** negó Rachel con la cabeza entrando en estado de histeria. **-No puedo hacerlo, Quinn. Llevo meses sin cantar. ¿Estas loca? ¡No lo haré!**

**-Si lo harás-** dictamino Quinn tomándola del rostro. **-Mírame, Rachel... Esta mañana me pediste que te ayudara a regresar a lo que eras y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. La Rachel Berry que yo conozco, la que quiero que vuelva, no le importaría el tiempo transcurrido desde la ultima vez que canto por que confía en su talento, lo que le importaría seria dejar a todos con la boca abierta, completamente sorprendidos... Tal y como lo acabas de hacer. Has nacido para esto.**

**-Quinn, debe subir al escenario-** informo Brody acercándose a las dos chicas.

**-Rachel, hay un publico esperándote. Escuchalos, quieren escucharte cantar... Yo quiero escucharte cantar-** confeso Quinn con un rubor en las mejillas que hizo sonreír a Rachel. **-Imagínate que solamente estas tú...**

**-¿Puedo imaginar que también estas tú?-** cuestiono la morena sorprendiendo a Quinn. **-Corrijo, es mi fantasía y yo hago de ella lo que quiero, asi que si, vas a estar en mi imaginación... Weston, dame el micrófono.**

Se sentía segura. La seguridad y determinación que desprendía Quinn la contagiaba a ella también. Sabia que la rubia tenia razón, ella había nacido para estar sobre un escenario, para cantarle a un publico que en ese momento le regalaba aplausos y vítores haciéndola sentir querida. Era momento de dar un paso a delante y dejar atrás el sufrimiento que la había sumido en esa odiosa depresión que la mantuvo tres meses ajena del mundo. Tres meses que ya no volverían pero que ella se encargaría de recuperar y compensar. Una ultima mirada hacia donde estaba Quinn fue todo lo que necesito para enfrentarse al publico. Ni siquiera le importo que la rubia estuviera abrazada a Brody, lo que le importo en ese momento fue saber que la sonrisa y la mirada de orgullo que tenia Quinn en ese momento eran para ella.

Le había dicho a los chicos de la banda la cancion que debían tocar. Prefirió seguir con la temática que había elegido Quinn: canciones que cantaron en el Club Glee. "Here To Us" había sido elegida para la ocasión. Ya la había cantado y el elegido esa vez había sido Finn, pero esta vez no había elegido a nadie en particular. Podría haber elegido a Quinn pero cantar "Because You Loved Me" de Celine Dion no creía que fuera lo indicado, principalmente por que era una cancion un poco intima, personal, por eso eligio "Here To Us". Terminar como comenzó el show era lo indicado.

Muchas fueron las miradas que lanzo hacia donde estaba Quinn sonriendole. Se sintió más tranquila cuando se dio cuenta de que Brody ya no abrazaba a la rubia sino que se había encargado de volver al escenario con los chicos del curso, entre ellos Alex que apenas la vio se acerco para tomarla de la mano y admirarla como siempre hacia cuando la escuchaba cantar.

La imagen de Rachel con su sobrino fue demasiado para Quinn. Hizo todo lo que pudo para que su corazón latiera con normalidad pero le fue imposible. Muchos conocían a Rachel Berry, la actriz, la chica que estudiaba en NYADA, la que se comía el escenario cada vez que se subía a uno, quien de vez en cuando firmaba algún que otro autógrafo pero nadie conocía, o al menos muy pocos lo hacían, a la Rachel Berry de puertas para adentro, la que hablaba en sueños, la que había sufrido una decepción amorosa recientemente, la que te avisaba antes de abrazarte o la que siempre intentaba ayudar pero que casi siempre metía la pata. Esa era la Rachel Berry que Quinn conocía y la que quería.

Sintió un escalofrío correr por todo su cuerpo cuando la morena se acerco a ella, aun con el micrófono en la mano, y la incito a que la acompañase al escenario. ¿Como resistirse cuando la miraba con sus ojos marrones llenos de ilusión? ¿O cuando le sonreia con esa sonrisa dulce que volvía loca a Quinn?

_-Contrólate, Fabray-_ se reprendió en su mente pero aun asi no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa llena de felicidad y de orgullo.

A Rachel poco le importo que la cancion ya hubiese terminado o los plausos y silbidos de aprobación que le regalaron, lo que le importaba a ella eran los ojos verdes que la miraban completamente orgullosos. Dejo de mirar a Quinn solo para comprobar, una vez más, lo perfectas que se veían sus manos unidas.

**-Eres la mejor-** dictamino Quinn antes de que su sobrino se lanzara a la morena y la alejara de ella mientras que Brody se acerco a la rubia tomándola de la cintura para levantarla del suelo haciendo que ésta soltara una carcajada.

**-Tenias razón. Esa chica es puro talento-** sentencio el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. **-Ahora entiendo por que la quieres tanto.**

**-Mírala-** pidió Quinn una vez que estuvo en el suelo viendo como la morena era rodeada por los chicos y sus padres firmando algún que otro autógrafo u sacándose fotos cual diva que era. **-Ella nació para esto, Brody. Gracias por ayudarme con toda esta locura.**

**-Yo soy el que debería agradecerte. Has salvado el espectáculo-** sonrió Brody contagiando a Quinn pero la sonrisa del chico cambio por un gesto más formal. **-Uh, mira. Ahí esta el señor Harper. El amigo de mi madre.**

Quinn dirigió su mirada hacia donde señalaba Brody encontrándose con un hombre alto, buen mozo y una sonrisa bonachona que aumentaba a medida que se acercaba a ellos.

**-Brody, muchacho. Que placer verte-** saludo el señor Harper tendiéndole la mano a Weston. **-Estas cada día más grande. Pensar que te conocí cuando eras apenas un niño. Por cierto, como siempre estuviste excelente con tu actuación.**

**-Gracias, señor Harper-** agradeció Brody con amabilidad tomando la mano del amigo de su madre. **-Mmm... debo ir a ver a los niños pero lo dejo en buenas manos. Ella es Quinn Fabray, es...**

**-Sé quien es-** interrumpió el hombre con una sonrisa mirando a la rubia. **-Ve tranquilo, muchacho. Esta hermosa jovencita y yo tenemos algunas cosas que hablar, ¿Cierto?-** Quinn asintió con timidez mientras Brody dejaba una suave caricia en su espalda antes de irse. **-Déjame decirte que tenias toda la razón, Quinn. Disfrute muchísimo este espectáculo, me enamore de él. Personalmente, creo que deberían haberles dado más tiempo.**

**-Gracias, es muy amable y le agradezco enormemente que se haya tomado su tiempo para venir a ver el show. Tengo en claro de que usted es un hombre muy ocupado, Señor Harper-** comento Quinn mientras el hombre asentía con una sonrisa en los labios.

**-No vayas a pensar que fue una perdida de tiempo venir aqui. Es más, creo que si no hubiese sido por ti jamas habría conocido tan inmenso talento y eso que debido a mi profesión he visto a muchos-** repuso el hombre y Quinn se ruborizo mientras buscaba fugazmente a Rachel en el escenario. **-Cuando me llamaste y me dijiste que era importante que viniera a ver el espectáculo, lo primero que le dije a mi esposo fue: _"Seguramente es otra más del montón"_ pero veo que me equivoque, definitivamente tiene talento... Más del que cree.**

**-¿Quiere que se la presente?-** pregunto Quinn con emoción y el señor Harper asintió antes de que la rubia saliera en busca de su objetivo.

**-Tú vienes conmigo-** indico Quinn tomando la mano de Rachel que estaba hablando con Santana. La morena la siguió entre la multitud de padres y alumnos sin saber bien de que se trataba todo eso.

**-Señor Harper, le presento a Rachel... Rachel Berry-** afirmo Quinn empujando suavemente a Rachel que se quedo petrificada. Lo único que pudo hacer fue buscar la mano de Quinn como si de su salvación se tratase. **-La chica de la que le hable.**

**-Un gusto conocerte, Rachel-** saludo el hombre tendiéndole una mano a la morena que le devolvió el gesto con su mano libre completamente nerviosa. **-Cambia esa cara, que no voy a matarme... Sino todo lo contrario. Soy productor teatral y musical.**

**-Quinn, ¿Que esta pasando?-** cuestiono la morena sin mirar a la rubia que con disimulo trataba de rescatar a su mano de la de Rachel que cada vez ejercía más presión.

**-Pasa que la señorita Fabray, aqui presente, me llamo hace unos días, bueno, varias semanas atrás para decirme que había una obra teatral escolar y que el acto final lo iba a realizar una joven con mucho talento-** explico el señor Harper mientras Rachel miraba a Quinn que sonrió con timidez encogiéndose de hombros. **-Rachel, déjame decirte que eres puro talento. Confieso que al escuchar "Don't Rain On My Parade" en tu versión dije: _"no debo confiarme por que esa es una interpretación de años atrás"_, al menos eso decía el panfleto que nos entregaron en la entrada. Aun asi tenia la piel erizada y todo por culpa de tu maravillosa voz-** Rachel abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida. **-Si por ese entonces ya me había enamorado de tu voz, con tu acto final me enamore mucho más.**

**-¡Oh, por dios!-** exclamo la morena cuando el hombre le entrego su tarjeta de presentación.

**-Con mi esposo estamos preparando la comedia musical de la Bella y la Bestia. Habrá audiciones dentro de un mes y sinceramente me encantaría que tú estés presente allí-** explicaba el señor Harper intercambiando una mirada con Quinn. **-Rachel, quiero que seas mi Bella.**

**-Esta emocionada por eso no habla-** indico Quinn por que la morena parecía en estado de shock mirando la tarjeta que tenia en la mano. **-Le agradezco por todo, señor Harper.**

**-Es un placer para mi, Quinn-** replico el hombre mirando su reloj pulsera. **-Creo que es hora de que me vaya. Debo preparar la cena sino George me pedirá el divorcio-** Quinn soltó una risita por la broma. **-Permiteme agradecerte por haberme mostrado tan inmenso talento, Quinn. De mas esta decir que tu también eres grandiosa, tienes una de las voces más dulce que he escuchado. Me encantaría contar contigo si alguna vez necesito a alguien como tú.**

**-Para mi sera un placer, señor Harper-** respondió Quinn aceptando la tarjeta que le ofrecía el hombre. **-Después de lo que acaba de hacer por mi, solo me queda decirle que soy completamente suya para lo que quiera y necesite.**

**-Mmm... suena tentador eso-** bromeo el señor Harper acariciando el hombro de la rubia. **-Pero hay tres contras: la primera, estoy casado; la segunda, soy gay y la tercera podrías ser mi hija-** Quinn se unió a la risa del hombre antes de que este continuase: **-Me despido, pero nuevamente gracias, Quinn. Estoy seguro de que nos veremos muy de seguido. Adiós a ti también, Rachel. Espero verte en las audiciones. Hazme feliz, ¿Si?**

Rachel asintió y Quinn supo que lo hacia por pura inercia. La morena aun seguía sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando. No sabia si estaba soñando o si aun seguía en su estado de depresión llevándola a alucinar cosas. Solo la mano y la mirada de Quinn le hicieron saber que aquello era real, que eso estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso momento. Estaba a punto de interrogar a la rubia cuando la niña que había cantado al principio se acerco a ellas.

**-¡Quinn, Quinn!-** llamaba la niña completamente emocionada mientras la rubia se inclinaba un poco para corresponder el abrazo que le regalaba. **-Esto es maravilloso. Me han felicitado, eso que ni siquiera cante de verdad. Mis padres dicen que están orgullosos de mi por lo que acabo de hacer y... ¡Oh, por dios! ¿Es ella? ¿Es Rachel Berry?**

**-Si, es ella, Megan-** afirmo a Quinn esquivando la intensa mirada de la morena.

**-¿Crees que si le pido un autógrafo me lo dará?-** cuestiono la niña con timidez en el oído de Quinn que sonrió con ternura. **-¿O una foto?**

**-Rachel, mi amiga Megan quiere un autógrafo tuyo y una foto, ¿Crees que sea posible?-** le pregunto la rubia a la diva y ésta solo se limito a asentir. **-Ve por la cámara de fotos, Meg. Aquí te esperamos-** Quinn espero a que la niña se fuera y se dirigió a la morena: **-Ey, reacciona que me estas dando miedo, ¿Acaso no estas contenta? ¿No te gusto mi sorpresa?**

Rachel no respondió, simplemente la abrazo. Necesitaba abrazarla, hacerle saber que no estaba contenta, que estaba feliz y que no solo le gusto la sorpresa sino que la amo también. Más aun cuando sintió los brazos de Quinn alrededor de su cintura aferrándose más a ella. Se mordió el labio al sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía.

_-Otra vez no, por favor. Ya supere esa etapa-_ rogó Rachel en su mente cuando se alejo del cuello de Quinn para mirarla a los ojos y se encontró con su mirada y una sonrisa capaz de enamorar a cualquiera. Sentía que le temblaban las piernas pero no sabia si era por la adrenalina del show o por el hecho de tener a Quinn tan cerca de ella.

**-Gracias-** susurro la morena con los ojos cerrados juntando su frente con la de Quinn que soltó un suspiro que hizo sonreír a Rachel. Cuando se alejaron quedaron mirándose una a la otra, como si no existiera nada más. Siguiendo un impulso Quinn coloco su mano en la mejilla de Rachel acercándola más a su rostro.

**-Rachel...-** aquel susurro por parte de la rubia hizo temblar todo el cuerpo de la morena que se aferro a los hombros de Quinn.

**-Siento interrumpir pero tengo la cámara de fotos, papel y lápiz-** interrumpió la niña con emoción.

**-Claro, Megan-** respondió Quinn pero sin dejar de mirar a la morena, sino todo lo contrario, le regalo un beso en la frente. **-Rachel, tu admiradora quiere una foto contigo y un autógrafo.**

**-Claro, claro-** balbuceo la morena aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Había estado a punto de besar a Quinn? Ese no era el problema, debido a su trabajo se había besado con varias chicas. El problema estaba en el hecho de que con ellas fue por trabajo pero con Quinn, por alguna extraña razón, lo deseaba.

_-Basta, Rachel-_ se ordeno a si misma en su mente mientras la niña se posaba a su lado lista para la fotografía que Quinn se encargaría de sacar.

**-Fui a verte a varias de tus obras con mis padres. Papá dijo que serias la próxima Barbra Streinsand-** decía la niña con emoción mientras Rachel le firmaba el autógrafo y le regalaba un abrazo.

**-¡Tía Quinn!-** exclamo Alex sacando a la rubia de su burbuja Berry. Detrás de él venían sus padres y Alyson que extrañamente sonreia y miraba a su hermano con orgullo. **-Ha estado genial el show. ¿Has visto como baile? Cuando hables con Tyler debes decirle que he hecho todo lo que él me enseño y...**

**-Hola, Rachel-** saludo Frannie con amabilidad acercándose a morena para dejar un beso en su mejilla. **-Como siempre estuviste estupenda en el escenario.**

**-Si, debo admitir que para tener el cuerpo tan pequeño cantas muy bien-** intervino Alyson cruzándose de brazos. **-¿Adonde va todo el aire? ¿A tus piernas?**

**-Alyson-** reprendió Frannie al tiempo que su hija rodaba los ojos.

**-Descuida, Frannie. Tu hija y yo nos comunicamos asi, ¿Verdad, rubia?-** Rachel busco complicidad en la chica que la miro con una ceja levantada lo cual le recordó a la morena lo mucho que se parecía a su tia Quinn. **-Tomo eso como un si.**

**-Alex, despídete de tus tías y vamonos que ya es un poco tarde y tu madre debe volver a su casa para la cena-** intervino el ex cuñado de Quinn regalandole a la rubia una sonrisa fraternal a medida que se acercaba a ella para abrazarla. **-Estuviste genial sobre el escenario, Quinn. Deberías replantearte la posibilidad de estudiar comedia musical.**

**-Me halaga lo que me dices, Zach, pero la artista aqui es Rachel-** indico la rubia señalando con la cabeza a la morena mientras ésta se despedía de Alex.

**-Eso es amor-** susurro Zach en el oído de Quinn antes de alejarse del abrazo. La rubia sonrió con resignación mientras se encogía de hombros.

Tenia una excelente relación con su ex cuñado. Zachary Gallagher, aquel hombre de treinta y cinco años de edad, con el cabello marrón y los ojos azules, sonrisa dulce y mirada amable, que renegaba casi siempre de su nombre por que decía que no combinaba con su apellido. Aquel que llego a la vida de la hermana de Quinn trayendo con él la ilusión del primer amor. Quien le había dado a la rubia dos hermosos sobrinos, quien en sus noches de insomnio pasaban horas debatiendo sobre arte y música, aborreciendo juntos la política. Parte de que a Quinn le gustara el dibujo era culpa de su ex cuñado que le había enseñado todo lo que él sabia. Quinn sabia que a pesar de que se haya divorciado de su hermana, Zach siempre estaría para ella y ella siempre estaría para él. Ambos tenían eso en claro.

Poco a poco el escenario y la sala de actos escolares se fue vaciando. Los padres, alumnos y directivos se iban todos y cada uno de ellos con una sonrisa en los labios, hablando de lo maravilloso que estuvo el show en general, sobre todo el final. Hacia poco más de quince minutos que Quinn se había despedido de sus sobrinos y ahora se disponía a ir a los vestuarios del lugar para darse una ducha.

La sonrisa que tenia en sus labios parecía no querer abandonarla y ella tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Estaba feliz, su sobrino había actuado, bailado y cantado como ella sabia que lo haría. Rachel había recibido su sorpresa y estaba contenta. Tenia una nueva posibilidad de encabezar un espectáculo en el teatro gracias al señor Harper. Cuando Brody le había comentado que un amigo de su madre estaba planeando un nuevo espectáculo automáticamente en su mente apareció el rostro de Rachel, por esa razón estuvo varias semanas intentando contactar al señor Harper en compañía de Brody hasta que por fin lo logro, hacia poco menos de una semana. Sabia que no se resistiría una vez que escuchara a Rachel cantar. Lo había hecho por ella, por su amiga.

Rachel, mientras tanto, estaba sentada sobre el escenario vacio. Parecía que aun no podía salir de su estado de shock y estaba asi por culpa de Quinn. Aquella rubia que le había hecho el mejor regalo de todos, aquella que la miraba con orgullo durante todo el acto. Quien había hecho que en ella renaciera algo que creía que ya había dejado en el pasado y en su mente aun estaba el hecho de desear besarla. Quizás se debía a la adrenalina del momento o al hecho de que estaba tan lastimada que era capaz de dejar su corazón a cualquiera que le ofreciera un poco de cariño. Pero Quinn no era cualquier persona, era su amiga, su confidente, quien la había hecho feliz esa noche por el simple hecho de recordarle quien era ella en realidad.

**-Ey, enana. ¿Que haces aqui sola?-** cuestiono la voz de Santana sacándola de sus pensamientos. **-¿Estas bien? ¿Te pisaron o algo?**

**-Estoy bien, San. Estoy esperando a Quinn que esta duchándose en los vestuarios-** explico Rachel con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Santana se sentaba a su lado. **-Ahora que estas aqui me gustaría preguntarte algo si puede ser. Tengo entendido que sigues trabajando en el teatro...**

**-Ni se te ocurra preguntarme por el idiota de St. James-** advirtió Santana con el ceño fruncido que se acentuó más cuando Rachel bajo la mirada. **-¡Por dios, Rachel! Te lastimo y ¿Tú aun quieres saber de él? ¡Yo no lo puedo creer!**

**-¿Tú-tú sabes lo que me hizo?-** cuestiono la morena con los ojos vidriosos.

**-No, le pregunte a Quinn pero no quiso decírmelo-** respondió Santana bajando un poco el tono de voz. **-Use todo tipo de torturas con ella, pero aun asi se mantuvo en silencio. Solamente me dijo que tu estado depresivo se debía a algo que había pasado entre tú y el idiota. Te das cuenta, ¿No, Rachel?**

**-¿De qué?-** pregunto la morena con desconcierto mientras Santana rodaba los ojos.

**-De la persona maravillosa que es Quinn. Mira, no me pondré sentimental por que el sentimentalismo y yo vamos en sentido contrario, pero Quinn es mi mejor amiga, mi hermanita-** repuso la latina sentándose al lado de la morena y tomándole la mano. **-Hemos tenidos nuestras peleas, nuestras diferencias pero siempre que una nos necesite estaremos ahí para la otra. Escucha, Quinn ha hecho esto solo para ti. Ha pasado días sin dormir, ha hablado con ese productor que vino hoy y ha hecho muchas cosas más. ¿Crees que ella se merece, después de todo lo que hizo para que hoy estés sonriendo, que tú preguntes por St. James? Yo no lo creo, Rachel.**

**-¿Lo paso muy mal?-** cuestiono la morena bajando la mirada sintiendo ganas de llorar.** -Hablo de Quinn.**

**-Yo no diré nada, mi fidelidad esta con ella en este momento al igual que también lo estará contigo cuando la necesites-** respondió la latina. **-Solo digamos que volvió a sonreír solo cuando tú lo hiciste.**

**-¿Y Jesse? ¿Él como esta?-** cuestiono la morena sin poder contenerse y sin ser consciente que detrás de ella estaba Quinn.

**-Esta mal, Rachel. Tu sufrimiento no fue nada comparado con el que esta sufriendo él-** ironizo Quinn con la mandíbula apretada avanzando hacia sus amigas de la mano de Brody.

**-¿Estuvo buena la ducha, rubia?-** bromeo Santana para quitar la tensión mientras que Rachel bajaba la mirada.

**-¡Oh, si!, ¿Verdad, Brody?-** replico Quinn ignorando a Rachel que tras esa frase automáticamente la miro.

**-Weston, acompáñame a la puerta-** ordeno Santana ignorando la mirada asesina de Quinn.

Las dos se fueron dejando a las dos chicas sola en aquel lugar que estaba completamente silencioso, solo se escuchaban los pasos de Quinn acercándose a Rachel que sonrió disimuladamente, sonrisa que desapareció cuando la rubia se sentó a su lado con el rostro serio.

**-Hace poco más de dos meses la escuela había anunciado que harían un espectáculo para juntar fondos para materiales escolares y refacciones del lugar-** relato Quinn mirando al frente. **-Brody fue el encargado de la parte de canto y baile, pero no tenia un espectáculo que mostrar, no se le ocurría que podía llegar a ser. Alex estaba completamente emocionado con la posibilidad de cantar y bailar-** Rachel fue testigo de como una sonrisa aparecía en los labios de Quinn que parecía empecinada en no mirarla.** -Un día llego a casa completamente triste por que le habían dicho que el espectáculo de ellos no se realizaría. Hable con Brody y nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos lo que el otro necesitaba. Él necesitaba un show y yo un lugar donde mostrar uno.**

**-¿Para que querías mostrar un show?-** cuestiono Rachel en un susurro como si temiera romper la burbuja que se había generado alrededor de Quinn.

**-Tenia a una de las personas más geniales que conocí en mi vida encerrada en una habitación, sufriendo y castigándose asi misma por un error que ella no había cometido. Ella no tenia la culpa de que el infeliz del novio no supiera apreciar a excelente mujer que tenia a su lado-** Esta vez si la miro y para Rachel fue demasiado. Hablaba de ella y de Jesse. Una lagrima rebelde caía del ojo de Quinn y estuvo a punto de limpiarla pero la rubia se giro nuevamente a su antigua posición. **-Tú no tenias la culpa de que Jesse no te supiera amar como te mereces y yo no tenia la culpa de verte sufriendo. Necesitaba jugar mi ultima carta, hacer mi ultimo esfuerzo para que volvieras a ser Rachel Berry.**

Rachel parpadeo varias veces para evitar que asi las lagrimas que anidaban en sus ojos cayeran. Se sentía mal pero no por que la rubia nombrara a Jesse sino por lo que estaba contando. Las palabras que estaba utilizando, el dolor que se ocultaba tras ellas.

**-Le plantee mi idea a Brody y él acepto. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero utilice varias de las canciones que cantamos en el Club Glee. Quiera recordarte los buenos momentos que pasamos allí, que tu recordaras quien eras-** continuo Quinn con una sonrisa tierna. **-Que eras Rachel Berry, la estrella de McKinley, no Rachel Berry la ex novia engañada de Jesse St. James.**

Rachel se acerco silenciosamente a la rubia y con temor la tomo de la mano. Necesitaba transmitirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, que supiera que le agradecía todo lo que había hecho para ella.

**-También me hablo de un productor amigo de su madre y le pedí que me contactara con él. ¡Dios, Rachel! si supieras como le insiste a ese pobre hombre de que viniera esta noche. Creo que el esposo creyó que yo era su amante-** La suave risa que salio de la boca de Rachel hizo que Quinn se girara para mirarla. Con cuidado casi con lentitud quito el cabello del rostro de la morena. **-Era primordial que él estuviera esta noche aqui, tenia que escucharte cantar.**

**-¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo no venia hoy? Lo hubieses hecho venir en vano-** apunto Rachel pero Quinn esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado.

**-Créeme, jamas paso por mi cabeza la opción de que no vendrías-** respondió la rubia. **-Te hubiera traído con la cama si era necesario pero esta noche, de cualquier forma, tú hubieses estado aqui.**

**-Gracias-** susurro Rachel acercándose más a la rubia que se removió nerviosa.** -No solo por esto, sino por todo que vienes haciendo, por guardar silencio, por seguir hablándome después de haber preguntado por Jesse... por ser simplemente tú.**

**-Eres mi mejor amiga, Rachel. Así como lo hice por ti también lo haría por Santana, o Kurt, Tyler, hasta por el mismísimo Brody lo haría-** repuso Quinn mientras que Rachel hacia una mueca al escuchar los dos últimos nombres . **-Solo quería que volvieras a sonreír. Dime, ¿Lo he logrado, gnomo?**

**-Si, lo has logrado, rubia-** respondió Rachel con una sonrisa sincera justo antes de lanzarse hacia Quinn para abrazarla cayendo para atrás. **-Quiero un abrazo de panda.**

**-¿Uno de gorila no es mejor?-** cuestiono una voz masculina en la sala haciendo que las dos se separen automáticamente.

**-¡Tyler!-** exclamo la rubia yendo a abrazar a su amigo que la esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. **-¿Que haces aqui? ¿Como es que te dejaron entrar?**

**-Lo que me faltaba. Pongan los fideos que estamos todos-** susurro Rachel para si misma mientras se cruzaba de brazos y de piernas con el ceño fruncido viendo la escena de Quinn con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico.

**-¿Qué tal ha estado la rubia con la voz más dulce del planeta?-** pregunto Tyler acercándose con Quinn hacia la morena. **-Hola, Rachel. Que gusto verte de nuevo.**

**-Hola, Tyler-** respondió la morena mientras de soslayo vio como venían Santana y Brody.

**-Pero miren a quien tenemos aqui, el Magic Mike de Connecticut-** repuso la latina mientras el chico la abrazaba por la cintura. **-Bájame, Collins. Te recuerdo que por muy sexy y apetecible que seas me gustan las mujeres.**

Otra cosa que molestaba e incomodaba a Rachel sobre Tyler era la complicidad que mostraba con Santana. Sabia que si le caía bien a la latina el resto seria pan comido. Quinn amaba a Santana, era su mejor amiga también, su hermana como habían dicho miles de veces las dos. Era ley que para conquistar a Quinn Fabray tenias que llevarte bien con su entorno y Rachel sospechaba que Tyler Collins sabia sobre eso. El chico tampoco era malo como para que le cayera mal o algo pero se había enamorado de su amiga y ella no estaría dispuesta a perder a Quinn ni a su amistad.

**-Antes que nada, esto es para ti-** indico Tyler sacando del bolsillo de su camisa a cuadro algo asi como un sobre pero que estaba decorado con dibujos y crayones, pareciera que lo hubiese hecho un niño pequeño. **-Britt lo envía. Es la invitación para su cumpleaños. Dice que no debes faltar.**

**-¿Britt? ¿Has hablado con ella?-** cuestiono Quinn completamente emocionada.

**-Si, de hecho. Ahora estamos todos de vacaciones. Dentro de dos semanas volvemos a los ensayos y un mes más tarde a las giras**- explico Tyler con una sonrisa de lado que llamo la atención de Rachel.

_-Definitivamente Quinn tiene buen gusto-_ comento es su mente.

**-Esta vez se nos unieron Mike y Eleonor, asi que somos más. Tenemos una competencia dentro de poco y necesitamos bailarines. El ganador firmara un contrato y bailara de por vida en cada show que se presente, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Quinn? ¡Trabajo!-** repuso el chico que tenia la atención de todos lo presentes. **-Pero eso ahora no importa, ¿Qué tal si te invito a cenar y seguimos hablando?**

**-Estaría bueno, pero... ellos... nosotros...-** balbuceo Quinn señalando a sus amigos. Frunció un poco el ceño cuando se encontró con el rostro de Rachel completamente serio.

**-Ellos pueden venir si quieren. Una reunión de amigos no viene mal. Ademas quiero que Rachel me cuente sus historias del teatro. Siempre me gustaron-** señalo Tyler sorprendiendo a la morena que busco la mirada de Quinn pero ésta se encogió de hombros.

**-Si tú invitas, yo voy ¿Que dices, Weston? ¿Vienes?-** cuestiono la latina mirando a Brody que simplemente asintió un poco aturdido. Santana se dirigió a Rachel que parecía estar en el mismo estado que el chico. **-¿Tú te apuntas, pequeño pony?**

**-Por supuesto. Solo si cenamos en casa-** dictamino Rachel sorprendiendo a todos pero más aun a Quinn.

No es que planeara hacer algo macabro o vil. Simplemente quería estar en su hogar. Si algo le molestaba, y estaba segura que asi seria, podía irse a su habitación alegando que tenia sueño o algo por el estilo. En cambio en un restaurante no podría irse tan tranquilamente como quisiera.

**-Tú no sabes cocinar, Rachel-** indico Quinn con una ceja levantada.

**-Pero tú si, anda vamos. Quiero comer en casa, hablar un poco con Tyler y sobre todo saber quien es la tal Britt-** indico Rachel con una sonrisa encantadora.

**-Britt es la persona más especial que jamas conocerás. Tiene de hermosa lo que tiene de inocente-** explico Tyler ofreciéndole su brazo cual caballero a Rachel que lo tomo con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

No es que fuera falsa ni nada por el estilo. Estaba intrigada por saber que era lo que llevaba a Quinn tener una relación y posteriormente una amistad con ese chico, ademas quería averiguar que intenciones tenia Tyler con la rubia.

Durante el trayecto del colegio hasta el hogar de ambas chicas los únicos que hablaron fueron Rachel y Tyler. Hablaron de todo un poco bajo la atenta mirada de Santana, Brody y Quinn.

**-Esta celosa-** le susurro Santana a la rubia viendo como Rachel se reía de Tyler por que estaba haciendo caras graciosas imitando vaya uno a saber a quien. **-No se de que forma. Si son celos por miedo a perderte como amiga o si son por algo más, pero que esta celosa es seguro.**

**-Pienso igual-** intervino Brody que no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación. **-Y ahora lo comprobaremos. Tú solo observa disimuladamente, Quinn.**

Rachel, que en ese momento estaba riéndose de las caras graciosas que hacia Tyler sentada en el asiento de copiloto, no puedo evitar desviar su mirada hacia atrás cuando escucho la risa suave de Quinn. Su sonrisa fue reemplazada con una mueca de desagrado cuando descubrió a la rubia riéndose de algo que Weston le decía al oído.

**-Hay menores presente-** ironizo la morena girándose para mirar por la ventanilla perdiendo su mirada en la calle.

**-No hay menores presentes, Rachel-** afirmo Santana con una sonrisa diabólica. **-Que tu tengas la altura de una chica menor de dieciséis años, no significa que seas una.**

Rachel ignoro ese comentario. Su mente seguía en la situación anterior. Ya tenia a Tyler Collins casi controlado. Se dio cuenta de que hablar con el chico era agradable, tenia sentido del humor, era respetuoso, divertido pero no podía olvidarse que aun no sabia que intenciones tenia con Quinn. Pero en ese momento parecía que no solo tendría que controlar a Tyler sino que también a Weston.

**-Rachel, ¿Estas bien?-** cuestiono la Quinn cuando se bajaron de la camioneta de Tyler y se disponían a entrar al departamento.

**-Escucha, ya sé que después de lo que paso con... Jesse-** repuso Rachel en voz baja solo para que la rubia la escuchara mientras todos los demás entraban al edificio. **-Te molesto que haya preguntado hoy por él, pero ¿Era necesario que te refriegues con Weston en frente de mi?**

**-¿De-de que hablas, Rachel?-** se extraño la rubia o al menos fingió extrañarse. Santana tenia razón, Rachel estaba celosa aunque Quinn no debía confiarse demasiado de eso, casi siempre suelen ser absurdos espejismos.

Rachel no quiso responder. Ni ella sabia lo que le pasaba. Lo que si sabia era que le molesto ver a Quinn con Brody. Ese día fue un día de muchas emociones juntas, podía culpar a eso si llegaba a decir algo de más. Estaba a punto de irse y darle la espalda a Quinn cuando esta la tomo de la mano y la tiro hacia ella misma haciendo que sus pechos chocaran.

**-No te iras. No hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa-** susurro la rubia mirando a Rachel a los ojos.

**-No-no me... ¡Por dios, Quinn! ¿Puedes alejarte?-** pidió Rachel apartándose de la rubia que esbozo una sonrisa traviesa. **-No me pasa nada. Supongo que se me cruzaron las ideas y-y... la termine agarrando contigo, lo siento.**

**-Descuida, no pasa nada si solo es eso-** dijo la rubia tendiendo su mano hacia la morena. **-Vamos, que Santana tiene mis llaves y seguro ya armo un descontrol en nuestra casa.**

Rachel acepto la mano de la rubia entrelazando sus dedos. Había perdido el control minutos antes y no tenia razón para hacerlo. Quinn era su amiga, podía hacer de su vida lo que quisiera, ella no tendría por que enojarse con la rubia si esta decidía salir con Weston. con Tyler o con quien sea. Quinn en cambio, se sentía bien. Definitivamente, Santana tenia razón, Rachel estaba celosa, lo que tenia que averiguar era que tipo de celos tenia, si amistosos o algo más. Mientras averiguaba eso se divertiría un poco. Después de todo los celos en pequeñas dosis era divertido.

Llegaron al departamento y efectivamente Santana se había hecho dueña del lugar, había música puesta mientras que la latina y Brody estaban jugando en la consola de vídeos juegos. Como la puerta de la cocina estaba abierta pudieron comprobar que el encargado de preparar la cena era Tyler que ya tenia un delantal puesto.

**-Iré a darme un ducha. Tú ayuda a Ty con la cena que parece que se esta haciendo un lío impresionante-** indico Rachel que sonrió cuando el chico las miro con una sonrisa en los labios y la cara manchada de harina.

**-¿Ty? ¿Desde cuando es 'Ty'?-** cuestiono Quinn con el ceño fruncido.

**-No lo sé. Desde que me mostró su lado divertido y me enamore de él, ¿Quizás?-** bromeo la morena pero Quinn levanto una ceja y eso la hizo reír. **-Tranquila, es broma... Quería ver que hacías en el caso hipotético de que yo comenzara una relación con el sexy Tyler Collins.**

**-Los mataría a los dos. A ti por meterte con uno de mis ex's y a él por meterse con la mujer que... que es mi amiga**- se corrigió bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel. **-¿No ibas a ir a bañarte, pitufina?**

**-Ya voy, ya voy, mamá-** ironizo Rachel acercándose a Quinn para dejarle un tibio beso en la mejilla. **-Santana, después es mi turno de jugar. Quiero ver que tan bueno es Weston en el baile.**

Quinn se quedo parada mirando como Rachel se alejaba de allí rumbo a su habitación. Sonrió con ternura cuando la morena desde el piso de arriba le sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

**-Rachel me gusta-** dejo caer Tyler como si nada una vez que la rubia entro a la cocina dispuesta a ayudar al chico pero ésta la miro mal y el soltó una carcajada. **-Oh, no, no. No lo decía en ese modo. Me refiero a que me gusta como persona, es divertida, hermosa, canta como los dioses.**

**-Como los dioses no lo sé, pero si como los ángeles-** agrego Quinn con una sonrisa tonta en los labios mientras Tyler levantaba una ceja.** -¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? Dejemos a Rachel en paz. Ya tuvo demasiado por un día.**

**-Te pasaste con todo lo que hiciste, Quinn. Definitivamente si esa chica no sale de su depresión con todo lo que hiciste por ella es por que no quiere hacerlo-** dictamino Tyler regalandole una sonrisa a la rubia que se encogió de hombros. **-No te menosprecie, rubia. Eres una mujer genial, amable. Si, ok, tienes tus constantes cambios de humor pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti, que uno no sabe con que puedes salir. Eres tan impredecible como un rayo.**

**-Siempre me dices esa frase-** recordó Quinn abrazando al chico por la espalda y colocando su mentón en el hombro viendo como preparaba la cena. **-Aun me pregunto por que lo nuestro no funciono.**

**-Yo me he hecho esa misma pregunta durante mucho tiempo-** respondió Tyler mirándola momentáneamente con una sonrisa. **-Y siempre llego a la conclusión de que funcionamos mejor como amigos. Ok, hacíamos una pareja del carajo. Los dos somos hermosos...**

**-Ademas de modestos-** interrumpió Quinn soltando una carcajada.

**-Sabes que somos hermosos. En el sexo eramos dinamita... Si la cocina, el baño, y la habitación de Britt hablara estaríamos fritos, pero una relación es mucho más que eso. Yo tenia mi mente puesta en el baile y tú... bueno, tú tenias, no solo tu mente sino que también tu corazón en New York, ¿O me equivoco?-** Quinn negó con la cabeza y el chico se giro para abrazarla. **-Lo vuelvo a decir: Funcionamos mejor como amigos. Aunque si quieres tener sexo conmigo nuevamente no me molesta. Solo te pediría que esta vez si dijeras mi nombre- **Quinn bajo la mirada completamente avergonzada.** -Te amo como a una hermana. Si una hermana con que la que me besaba pero una hermana al fin.**

**-También te amo-** replico Quinn sin saber que justo en ese momento Rachel entraba a la cocina escuchando claramente las palabras de la rubia. **-¡Rachel!**

**-Yo-yo... mmm... Santana tiene...-** balbuceo la morena con un nudo en la garganta. **-Santana tiene... tiene hambre y pregunto si-si ya esta la comida.**

**-Dile que en diez minutos ya esta lista-** respondió Tyler con una sonrisa encantadora. Rachel no dijo ni hizo nada, simplemente salio como había llegado.

Se sentía estúpida por tener todos esos sentimientos dentro de ellas. Sentimientos que no sabia por que los tenia. Ese día fue una constante contradicción. Por la mañana había estado depresiva, después a la hora del desayuno había dejado un poco de lado su depresión reemplazándola por tristeza al creer que estaba perdiendo a Quinn, alegría cuando descubrió que no era asi, ansiedad cuando se entero de la sorpresa que la rubia tenia preparada para ella, celos cuando supo que Brody Weston estaba con su amiga, descubrió la perfección de su mano junto a la de Quinn, sintió emoción y sorpresa cuando el acto escolar dio comienzo y disimuladamente la tenia a ella como protagonista, celos de nuevo cuando vio a Weston cerca de Quinn, el deseo de besarla cuando el show termino, orgullo cuando supo que la rubia había contactado a un productor teatral para que ella tuviera su gran oportunidad de volver a las tablas, celos nuevamente cuando Quinn desapareció y luego reapareció con Brody tomados de la mano, confusión por las palabras de Santana, se sintió culpable cuando supo todo lo que la rubia había hecho para que volviera a sonreír y ella lo único que quería saber era sobre Jesse. Después se lanzo a sus brazos abrazándola como si no hubiese mañana, sintiendo nuevamente el impulso de besarla, pero no podía. Todo eso había quedado en el pasado y no debía confundir amistad con algo más.

Ahora allí estaba otra vez hecha un manojo de contradicciones. No debía molestarle aquel "Te amo" pronunciado por Quinn que tenia como destinatario a Tyler Collins, aquel chico que con su humor empezaba a caerle mejor. Después de todo era obvio que le dijera que lo amaba si habían sido novios. Se detuvo en seco cuando en su mente se formulo la posibilidad de que quizás Quinn estaría pensando en volver con el chico, al fin y al cabo era todo lo que la rubia necesitaba.

Hacia ya varios meses que la rubia no salia con nadie, al menos que ella supiera, ya era tiempo que Quinn tuviera una nueva ilusión. Que ella haya fracasado en el amor no significaba que la rubia tuviera que hacerlo también. Si Quinn estaba empezando nuevamente un noviazgo con Tyler ella debería apoyarla aunque eso le molestara muchísimo.

**-Ey, preciosa. Te estaba buscando, la cena ya esta lista-** informo Quinn entrando a la habitación de Rachel. **-¿Qué haces aqui?**

**-Te quiero-** susurro Rachel abrazando a la rubia que le correspondió el abrazo completamente desconcertada. **-Perdón por haberme comportado asi y gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi. Eres mi mejor amiga y pase lo que pase siempre sera asi.**

Quinn se alejo un poco de la morena para mirarla y tratar de entender a que iba todo aquello pero con lo único que se encontró fue con los labios de Rachel en su mejilla regalandole un lento y sentido beso.

**-Vamos a comer. Quiero ver que tan bueno es Tyler cocinando y si es digno para ser tu esposo-** bromeo la morena yéndose de su habitación seguida de Quinn que soltó una carcajada.

Durante la cena Rachel se mantuvo un poco callada, analizando a los dos posibles candidatos para conquistar a Quinn: Brody Weston y Tyler Collins. El primero parecía que su única pasión era el canto y el baile. Estaba ejerciendo de profesor de teatro en el colegio de Alex en reemplazo de su primo y que su pasión y su amor estaba en la actuación ademas de lo otro. Hubiese sido el novio ideal para Rachel si no se hubiese ganado el titulo de posible novio de Quinn. Tyler, en cambio y a pesar de todo, le empezaba a caer mejor. El chico había ido hasta allí a pasar sus ultimas semanas de vacaciones y Quinn le ofreció su departamento como lugar de hospedaje.

_-Serán las semanas más largas de mi vida-_ se dijo a si misma Rachel en su mente.

Después de la cena se dispusieron a jugar una batalla de baile en la consola de juegos de Quinn. Obviamente, Tyler se hizo dueño del titulo de mejor bailarín, seguido de Santana y por ultimo Brody. Rachel prefirió mirar como jugaban sus amigos sentada en el sofá.

Tyler era excepcional bailando. Hacia magia cada vez que lo hacia y supo que eso era una de las cosas que seguro llamo la atención de Quinn. Santana, como siempre lo hacia excelente incluso había vencido a Brody en las tres rondas que habían jugado y seguramente lo haría en la cuarta que se llevaba a cabo en ese momento.

Sintió como Quinn se recostaba en el sofá a su lado. Le dedico una sonrisa antes de que la rubia se recostara apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de la morena.

_-La mejor de las almohadas-_ sentencio Quinn en su mente mientras Rachel le acariciaba el pelo llevándola a un estado de sueño que la hizo cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias de su amiga en su pelo.

**-Vas a hacer que me quede dormida-** indico la rubia con los ojos cerrados haciendo reír a Rachel que detuvo lo que estaba haciendo con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. **-Jamas dije que te detuvieras, Berry.**

**-Ey, Quinn, ¿Quieres jugar?-** ofreció Tyler interrumpiendo la replica de la morena. Quinn negó con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. **-Jo, que aburrida. Así jamas conseguirás novio... o novia.**

**-¿Novia?-** indago Santana deteniendo su baile. **-Weston, pon en pausa el maldito juego que esto me gusta. Quinnie, ¿Tú quieres tener una novia?**

**-Mmm... no lo sé-** respondió Quinn como si nada mientras que Rachel la miraba asombrada. **-Tu misma dijiste que debía intentar estar con una chica, Santana-** la latina asintió con una sonrisa picara. **-Lo cierto es que no me molestaría estar con una mujer si de esa forma encuentro el amor nuevamente.**

**-Weston, te dije que pusieras pausa. Deja de jugar, Ken del subdesarrollo-** ordeno Santana antes de volver su atención hacia Quinn que le lanzo una mirada de complicidad al ver el estado de todos los presentes.

Tyler se encogió de hombros tras esa respuesta regalandole una cálida sonrisa a Quinn antes de unirse a Brody en el juego de baile mientras que Weston no parecía para nada sorprendido por aquella respuesta sino todo lo contrario, choco su mano con la de Quinn antes de seguir jugando con intenciones de superar a Santana en el puntaje. La única que parecía aturdida era Rachel, que miraba a Quinn completamente sorprendida.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿La rubia dijo que podía estar con una mujer? ¿Ese era el secreto tan vergonzoso del que hablaba Jesse? ¿Por eso dijo que lo esperaba de Santana y no de ella? ¿Donde había quedado la chica religiosa, presidente del Club de Celibato? En su lugar había quedado una Quinn más abierta y liberal. Al menos ese comentario asi se lo decía.

Definitivamente podía soportar a un hombre en la vida de la rubia pero no estaba tan segura de poder soportar verla con una mujer, no por discriminarla sino por que en su cabeza no entraba la imagen de Quinn en un relación más que la amistosa con una chica. Para ella, la únicas mujeres en la vida de Quinn debían ser su madre. su hermana, su sobrina, Santana y ella, nadie más.

**-Acaríciame el pelo que quiero dormir, enana-** ordeno Quinn sacándola de su hermetismo.

Rachel hizo lo que la rubia le pidió sonriendo disimuladamente aunque en su mente aun seguía el tema de la (¿Posible?) bisexualidad de Quinn sin darse cuenta de que la rubia intercambiaba miradas de complicidad con Santana.

Ambas sabían que habían instalado la duda en Rachel, asi como también sabían que Rachel Berry jamas se quedaba con la duda de algo. Quinn sabia que la morena haría lo que fuera por resolver aquel misterio y ella estaba encantada de que asi lo hiciera. Después de todo, no debía dejar de creer.

- 0 -

Perdón por el retraso. No me maten, no me maten! Surgió algo y por eso no pude actualizar antes!

Como siempre gracias por todo y a todos :)

Hasta la próxima!

Besos y Abrazos :)


	4. 4 - Amores Del Pasado

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 4. Amores Del Pasado**

No podía dormir. Daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama. En su mente aun rondaba lo que había dicho Quinn.

_-"No me molestaría estar con una mujer si de esa forma encuentro el amor nuevamente"-_ resonaba en cada resquicio de su mente.

Esa maldita frase que no la dejaba dormir ni estar tranquila, instalando en todo su cuerpo una molestia imposible de controlar. Quinn estando con una mujer era algo que no podría imaginarse ni en sus más remotos sueños. Se levanto de la cama dispuesta a ir por un vaso de agua. En el camino se encontró con Tyler que dormía esa noche en sofá. Una vez que tuvo su vaso con agua se fue directamente al balcón. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire o perdería cabeza y la culpable de todo eso era Quinn. ¿Por que tenia que soltar una frase asi como si nada? ¿Tanto había cambiado en esos tres meses que ella paso metida en un callejón sin salida? ¿Y si había estado ya con una mujer durante ese tiempo y ella no lo sabia?

No fue consciente de cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, perdida en sus pensamientos. Los primeros rayos del sol ya estaban haciendo su aparición y ella seguía allí mirando hacia la nada misma mientras que la frase de Quinn seguía apareciendo en su mente una y otra vez como si fuese un recordatorio de todo lo que se había perdido durante esos tres meses.

**-Ey, ¿Que haces aqui?-** cuestiono la dueña de sus pensamientos haciéndola estremecer. **-¿Hace mucho que estas despierta?**

**-No he dormido nada, Quinn-** respondió la morena mientras que Quinn se alejaba y ella se pregunto hacia donde había ido la rubia. Al poco tiempo volvió escuchar los pausados pasos de ésta sintiendo como la cubría con una cobija.

**-Hace un poco de frío. Podrías enfermarte-** explico Quinn cuando Rachel la miro.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando descubrió el cabello de Quinn todo despeinado cual gato echado a escobazos. La rubia la miro con una ceja levantada y eso aumento su risa. Aquella rubia no podía ser más adorable por que no le alcanzaban las horas.

**-¿Por que no has podido dormir?-** cuestiono Quinn con voz suave después de que la morena dejara de reírse.

**-Por lo de la audición-** mintió Rachel rápidamente. **-Ya sé que es dentro de un mes pero aun asi debo prepararme y...**

**-Ven aqui-** pidió Quinn tendiéndole su mano que Rachel acepto a pesar de saber que quizás Quinn sentiría el temblor de ésta.

La rubia no dijo nada más. Con suavidad tiro de la mano de su amiga guiándola de nuevo hacia el interior del departamento y Rachel se dejo hacer. Extrañamente se había olvidado de lo que la llevo a desvelarse la noche anterior. Se asombro un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que se dirigían a su dormitorio y una mirada de Quinn le basto para saber lo que pretendía. Contra su voluntad se separo de la mano de la rubia mientras se adentraba en su cama dándole la espalda a Quinn.

**-Es temprano aun. Quizás ahora asi puedas dormir un poco-** susurro la rubia en el oído de Rachel una vez que se acostó a su lado abrazándola por la cintura.

**-Ahora si podre dormir-** indico Rachel girándose para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn la abrazo de forma tan cariñosa como si de esa forma pudiera evitar que la abandonase en pleno sueño.

Poco a poco fue quedándose dormida. No supo si fue por tener a Quinn a su lado o por el perfume de ésta, o por que simplemente tenia sueño. La rubia en cambio se había quedado despierta admirando en secreto a la mujer que tenia en sus brazos. Aun se preguntaba como el infeliz de St. James había dejado ir a tan espectacular mujer, como había sido tan estúpido de lastimarla. La tenia como él quería y le fue infiel. ¿Por que había sido tan imbécil de jugar con un corazón tan grande y tan puro como el de Rachel Berry? Sin darse cuenta y perdida en esos pensamientos fue quedándose dormida ella también.

No le importo saber si fueron horas o minutos los que durmió, lo que le importo fue despertar al lado de tremenda mujer. Esbozo una sonrisa cuando descubrió el brazo de Quinn alrededor de su cintura como si no quisiera dejarla ir o tuviera miedo de que la abandonase mientras dormía. Con cuidado y parsimonia quito todos y cada uno de los cabellos rubios del rostro de su amiga que parecía tan pacifico y tranquilizador que hizo que ella se contagiara de esas sensaciones.

Definitivamente si una mujer llegaba a enamorar a Quinn seria la persona con más suerte en este planeta. No solo era hermosa, sino que se preocupaba por todas y cada una de las personas que la rodeaban. Era inteligente, amable, dulce, tierna, tenia ciertos cambios de humor que a ella secretamente le gustaba a pesar de renegar de eso casi siempre, aunque la verdad detrás de todo eso solo lo hacia para molestar a la rubia. Amaba ver como fruncía el ceño cuando algo le molestaba o como alzaba su ceja con ironía.

La rubia comenzó a removerse al sentir el suspiro silencioso de Rachel en su cuello. Se tenso un poco al creer que quizás la morena se había dado cuenta de como se le erizaba la piel en ese momento pero al parecer no había sido asi.

**-Ey, preciosa. ¿Qué haces despierta?-** cuestiono la rubia quitando el cabello del rostro de Rachel que sonrió.** -¿Me has engañado haciéndome creer que estabas dormida?**

**-Me desperté hace unos minutos-** respondió Rachel completamente hipnotizada por la sonrisa que esboza Quinn en ese momento. Algo que la llevo a desear besarla nuevamente.

Debía parar con eso. Era cosa del pasado, ya no debía ver a Quinn con otros ojos, era su amiga no su posible enamorada. Salir con Jesse la había hecho olvidar esos pensamientos y sentimientos por la rubia. No quería que volvieran a resurgir por que era evidente que Quinn solo pretendía ser su amiga. Si, le decía cosas bonitas y hacia cosas por ella que nadie más hizo pero eran asi como se comportaban las mejores amigas, ¿No? Ademas estaba el hecho de que Quinn parecía querer volver con Tyler, si no era asi ¿Por que le iba a decir que lo amaba? Por ultimo volvió a su mente la maldita frase:

_-"No me molestaría estar con una mujer si de esa forma encuentro el amor nuevamente"._

¿Es que acaso esa frase jamas la dejaría tranquila? ¿Que debía hacer si eso llegaba a pasar? Definitivamente debía apoyar a Quinn en todas y cada unas de las decisiones que tomase para su vida. Así como la rubia mantuvo la boca cerrada cuando de Jesse se trato, ella debería hacer lo mismo y aceptar a quien elija Quinn como su amor, aunque eso signifique morir de celos sabiendo que ya no seria la única mujer importante en la vida de Quinn Fabray en caso de que ésta se enamorara de una.

**-Ey, desde anoche que estas asi-** susurro Quinn sacando a Rachel de sus pensamientos.

**-¿Así como?-** suspiro la morena con los ojos cerrados sin ser testigo de como una sonrisa tierna aparecía en los labios de Quinn.

**-Así, distraída, callada, no has podido dormir en toda la noche-** enumero la rubia. **-Estoy segura que ni siquiera dejaste de darle vueltas a lo que sea que ronda por tu mente.**

¡Dios! ¿Como podía conocerla tanto? ¿Como sabia que le había dado vueltas al asunto toda la noche? Definitivamente, Quinn la conocía mejor que nadie pero ella... ¿Conocía a la rubia realmente? Si no era asi, este era el momento indicado para hacerlo. Quizás Quinn podría enamorarse de una mujer y ella se encargaría de que asi lo hiciera. Era momento de dejar atrás lo que paso con Jesse, en el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro. Un futuro que parecía prometedor por el solo hecho de hacerle sabe que en él estaría Quinn Fabray. No importaba como o en calidad de que, lo que importaba era que estaría.

**-Sea lo que sea que perturba tu mente, olvídalo-** ordeno la rubia mientras Rachel la miraba. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no desviar sus ojos hacia los labios rosados de Quinn. **-Después del desayuno saldré a pasear con Alex y-y... y me pidió que te dijera que tú nos podrías acompañar si quieres. Ya sabes lo mucho que él te quiere.**

**-Dime la verdad, ¿Solo Alex quiere que vaya a pasear con él? ¿o tú también lo quieres, Quinn?-** cuestiono la morena acercándose a la rubia que trago saliva nerviosa por la proximidad. Rachel no sabia de donde le salia la valentía para acercarse a su amiga de esa forma pero estaba casi segura de que se debía a la imagen de Quinn con otra mujer que se proyectaba en su mente lo que la impulsaba a actuar asi.

**-Sabes que me gusta tenerte a mi lado-** respondió la rubia con un hilo de voz. Después tomo el rostro de Rachel y lo acerco hacia ella.

Era increíble lo mucho que la ponía nerviosa estar cerca de Quinn, oler su perfume. Sintió un escalofrío correr por su columna vertebral que aumento cuando Quinn se acerco más a ella.

**-Conmigo no juegues, Berry-** susurro Quinn en el oído de la morena que cerro los ojos para disfrutar de las sensaciones que causaba ese susurro en su interior. **-Ya sabes que lo intentaría con una mujer, ¿Acaso quieres ser tú? Te recuerdo que no soy fácil de conquistar y lo sabes.**

Como si nada la rubia se alejo de Rachel, por el bien de la morena y por el suyo propio. Algo en su interior le decía que había hecho bien en hacer esa jugada. Por la noche, y mientras sufría las patadas de Santana, se quedo pensando. Sabia que con esa frase que soltó después de la cena Rachel estaría llenas de dudas, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que le preguntara si aquello era cierto y ella con gusto le respondería que si, que estaba dispuesta a estar con una mujer pero lo que no le diría seria que la quería a ella ocupando ese puesto. Lo tenia decidido, la enamoraría, le demostraría que ella era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Rachel merecía ser feliz y ella se moría por ser la causante de esa felicidad.

Sabia que seria un trabajo duro, teniendo en cuenta de que Rachel aun seguía enamorada de St. James, ese idiota que para lo único que parecía que servia era para atormentarla una y otra vez. Pero estaba decidida a enamorar a la morena. Seguiría jugando el plan de amiga por que ante todo eso eran pero detrás de todo, y camuflado de amistad, poco a poco le iría entregando su corazón haciéndole saber que ella realmente la amaba y que jamas la lastimaría.

No sabia exactamente cuando empezó todo. Si fue en el verano antes de su ultimo año en el instituto o si fue cuando estuvo en Connecticut. Aun se avergonzaba de haber llamado a Tyler por el nombre de Rachel. No tenia excusas para eso, no podía decir que ambos nombres sonaban iguales por que poco y nada tenían que ver uno con el otro. Esa fue la ultima vez que tuvo sexo con Ty, después de ese desliz lo hablaron y el chico pareció entenderlo dándole el corte definitivo a relación. Collins tenia razón, su mente y su corazón estaban en New York y ella poco y nada tenia que hacer en Connecticut, su relación con Tyler había terminado, Britt, Eleonor y Mike habían abandonado la universidad para iniciar una gira de baile alrededor de todo el país. Yale de repente empezó a parecerle aburrida, sin nada que la motivara y por eso mismo se había mudado a Manhatthan.

La única que sabia toda la verdad era Santana, quien había sido su confidente, hasta diría que su consejera, cuando empezaron las dudas respecto a su sexualidad. Dudas que surgieron debido a cierta morena de piernas largas que aparecía cada noche en sus sueños. La misma que ahora la abrazaba por la cintura viéndola preparar el desayuno de esa mañana.

**-Esto se ve realmente apetitoso-** Indico Rachel con fingida inocencia alejándose de su amiga. Quinn se giro para mirarla con una ceja levantada. **-Hablo del desayuno.**

**-Yo diría lo mismo... pero del trasero de Quinn-** intervino Tyler entrando a la cocina pasándose la mano por el pelo y cara somnolienta. **-¿Verdad, Santana?**

**-¡Oh, si! Definitivamente, Quinnie podría terminar entre mis sabanas, sobre todo después de lo que dijo anoche pero eso seria incesto, ¿Cierto, rubia?-** Santana busco complicidad con Quinn y la encontró con una sonrisa de lado mientras Tyler se acercaba a la rubia para abrazarla por la cintura y darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Aquella escena no le gusto para nada a Rachel. Se había olvidado ese particular detalle, el ex novio de su amiga se quedaría en el departamento a pasar unas semanas allí y si el primer día le daba un beso en la mejilla y la abrazaba por la cintura, ¿Qué le esperaba el ultimo día?. Con disimulo se alejo de la cocina, necesitaba aplacar ese mal humor que se había instalado en su interior todo por culpa de Quinn y su ex novio perfecto.

Pensó que al regresar a la cocina para desayunar la escena empalagosa se habría terminado pero se equivoco. Tyler estaba sentado al lado de Quinn bromeando mientras untaba una tostada y se la daba a la rubia en la boca que acepto gustosa el alimento. Hacían una pareja extremadamente hermosa, pero a pesar de todo la belleza solo era un plus, parecían compenetrarse uno con el otro más allá del físico.

**-Ey, Berry. Cambia esa cara-** indico Santana en un susurro antes de darle un sorbo a su café. **-Estas quedando en evidencia, pero descuida no dirá nada. **

**-¿Tu fidelidad estará conmigo ahora?-** ironizo Rachel mirándola desafiante.

**-Si me lo pides asi será-** respondió Santana con una sonrisa en los labios desviando su atención hacia la rubia que las miraba disimuladamente.

**-Entonces cerraras tu sarcástica boca y no dirás nada-** ordeno la morena en el oído de su amiga antes de salir de allí. Después levanto un poco la voz y agrego: **-Iré a darme una ducha asi después te acompaño a buscar a Alex, Quinn.**

**-Claro-** respondió la rubia que no había perdido detalle alguno. Espero a que Rachel se fuera y se dirigió a Santana que parecía esperarla: **-¿De qué hablaron tú y Rachel?**

**-Eso es entre ella y yo, Fabray-** fue la respuesta de la latina que sonrió aun más cuando vio el ceño fruncido de Quinn. **-Me pidió que no dijera nada y eso es lo que hago, ¿Te suena familiar eso?-** Quinn suspiro con resignación y la latina continuo: **-Buena chica.**

Santana se fue de la cocina dejando que los dos chicos terminaran de desayunar. Quinn sabia que la fidelidad de la latina ahora estaba con Rachel, asi como una vez estuvo con ella. Lo cual significa que todo lo que Santana hablara con la morena ella no lo sabría.

Termino de desayunar justo al tiempo que Rachel salia de la ducha completamente vestida. Un vestido floreado, sandalias bajas y el pelo suelto fue todo lo que la morena necesito para causar un casi infarto en Quinn. Parecía una niña inocente con la sonrisa dulce y tímida que esbozaba en ese momento.

**-¿Me esperas unos minutos? Iré a darme una ducha y salimos, ¿Si?-** indico la rubia mientras Rachel asentía aun con su sonrisa en los labios.

Quince fueron los minutos que la morena tuvo que esperar sentada en el sofá en compañía de Tyler, que si bien no le hablaba la miraba con una sonrisa de lado como si supiera algo que ella no y eso, en cierto modo, le incomodaba. Tampoco es que Santana pudiera ayudarla, la latina parecía estar planeando algún tipo de venganza que ella no llego a entender.

**-Llamo Tinkerbell, dice que esta noche llega de su viaje y que mañana nos juntaremos para almorzar-** informo Santana al tiempo que Quinn aparecía completamente lista para ir en busca de su sobrino.

Un pantalón de jean ajustado, una blusa suelta y el pelo recogido en una trenza fue lo que Quinn eligio para la ocasión. Sin querer Rachel sonrió de oreja a oreja. Estaba extremadamente hermosa, tenia un toque sensual pero al mismo tiempo inocente.

**-Perfecto, entonces sacare los boletos para la tarde, Quinn-** intervino Tyler sacando a Rachel de su hermetismo que miro al chico con el ceño fruncido. **-Así podrás disfrutar el almuerzo con tus amigos.**

**-¿Boletos? ¿Para que quieren boletos?-** cuestiono con un dejo de molestia. Lo que le faltaba, Collins había llegado el día anterior y ya pretendía alejar a la rubia de su lado.

**-Ty tiene que hacer algunas cosas en Lima y yo pensaba ir a ver a mi madre este fin de semana, entonces se ofreció a acompañarme-** explico Quinn con temor por la mirada que le lanzo Rachel. **-¿Estas bien?**

**-Si, ¿No teníamos que ir a buscar a Alex?-** replico Rachel sintiendo como el mal humor volvía a hacerse presente en ella, esta vez acompañado de una pequeña dosis de celos.

**-Si, cierto. Ya estamos retrasadas-** indico Quinn con una sonrisa.

**-¿Acaso es mi culpa?-** cuestiono Rachel con una ceja levantada y Quinn soltó una carcajada antes de responder que si. La rubia tomo su bolso y teléfono móvil yendo hacia la salida seguida de Rachel que parecía no querer dar su brazo a torcer. **-Eso es mentira. No fui yo la que paso más de lo debido en la ducha.**

**-Si, lo que digas, Frodo. Vamonos-** fue lo ultimo que escucharon Santana y Tyler antes de Quinn se perdiera junto con Rachel detrás de la puerta.

Era increíble como podía pasar del mal humor a la risa en una milésima de segundos y todo por culpa de Quinn que en ese momento, mientras caminaban por Central Park rumbo al hogar del ex cuñado de la rubia, iba contando uno de sus chites malisimos que sabia que a Rachel, a pesar de no tener gracia, le gustaban.

**-No se por que te causan risa mis chistes si son malisimos-** apunto Quinn mientras Rachel se recuperaba de la risa que le genero el ultimo que la rubia le contó.

**-Según tú son malisimos. A mi me gustan, no por que tengan o no gracia sino por como los cuentas-** replico Rachel aferrándose más al brazo de Quinn. **-Deberías dedicarte al humor, Quinnie.**

**-Déjame mejor con la caricatura-** bromeo la rubia. **-Por cierto, hazme recordar que le pida ayuda a Alex. Tengo que diseñar un nuevo superheroe y necesito de su ayuda.**

**-¿Así que para eso me trajiste hoy? ¿Para que sea tu recordatorio?-** bromeo Rachel fingiendo molestia pero la rubia sonrió y hasta ahí llego su actuación. **-Ok, te haré acordar que tienes un superheroe que dibujar. ¿Cuando se terminan tus vacaciones?**

**-En dos semanas-** respondió Quinn tocando timbre en el edificio donde estaba el hogar de sus sobrinos. **-Debo hablar con Jeremy por que dice que hay una chica nueva en el estudio y debo trabajar con ella. Al parecer van a filmar una película de animación y nos pidieron que nosotros hagamos los dibujos para la proyección.**

Quinn trabajaba en un estudio donde se realizaban caricaturas, películas de animación, bocetos de cómics, entre otras cosas. Todo lo que tenga que ver con dibujar la rubia estaba allí. Había ingresado hacia poco gracias a su ex cuñado, Zachary, que también trabajaba allí pero en el área de doblaje debido a su profesión de locutor y debido también a que era el dueño del estudio. Le había pedido a Zach tres semanas de vacaciones alegando que necesitaba descanso pero lo cierto era que necesitaba ese tiempo para preparar la sorpresa de Rachel y entre los ensayos y las horas que pasaba en el estudio no daria a basto con todo.

**-¡Tía Quinn!-** exclamo Alex lanzándose a los bazos de su tia una vez que la rubia llego al 3° C donde estaba el departamento de su ex cuñado.

**-¡Alex!-** saludo la rubia con emoción. Siempre le causaba emoción ver a su sobrino, compartir horas con él dibujando, escuchando música, mirando películas de terror o simplemente estando en silencio jugando al que "parpadea, pierde". Aquel juego que le gustaba a Alex y en el cual ella siempre perdía teniendo que cumplir la prenda impuesta como castigo.

**-Viniste con la tia Rachel-** Alex se acerco a la morena y la abrazo por la cintura mientras Rachel correspondía el abrazo tiernamente bajo la mirada enamorada de Quinn. **-No sabes, hoy me llamaron mis amigos para decirme que tengo a la tia más genial de todas y muy talentosa. Todos quieren cantar como tú, tia Rachel.**

**-¿De verdad?-** cuestiono la morena sorprendida antes de intercambiar una mirada con Quinn que se encogió de hombros.

**-¡Oh, dios! Mis pesadillas se hicieron realidad-** intervino Alyson apareciendo en la sala con el pelo revuelto frotándose los ojos, señal de que acababa de despertarse. Era extremadamente increíble el parecido que la chica tenia con Quinn. Era una mini Fabray de quince años. **-Soñé con gnomos. Me despierto y ahí uno en la sala, ¿Podemos llamar a los caza fantasmas para que se lleven a Rachel, papá?**

**-Alyson-** regañaron Quinn y Zach al mismo tiempo pero la joven simplemente rodó los ojos retándole importancia mientras se dirigía hacia cocina.

**-Mmm, Quinn-** llamo Zach después de disculparse con Rachel por la actitud de su hija. **-Veras, tengo que viajar este fin de semana a Los Ángeles por un proyecto nuevo y no tengo con quien dejar a los niños...**

**-Con Quinn no me pienso quedar-** grito Alyson desde la cocina llamando la atención de la rubia.

**-Como te decía. Podría dejarlos con Frannie pero estamos buscando nuevos inversores y ella debe viajar hasta Miami a reunirse con unos-** Quinn lo incito a que siguiera hablando y Zach, tras carraspear, agrego:** -He pensado que quizás Alex y Alyson podrían quedarse este fin de semana contigo... si no tienes nada que hacer, claro.**

**-Mmm... Tengo pensado viajar a Lima para visitar a mi madre pero definitivamente podría quedarme con ellos-** respondió la rubia mirando a su sobrino que hablaba con Rachel muy animadamente.

**-¿Podemos ir a ver a la abuela Judy?-** cuestiono Alyson saliendo de la cocina comiendo una naranja. **-Es lo único que pido si voy a quedarme con Quinn.**

**-Tía Quinn-** aclaro Zach regañando a su hija una vez más. **-Mmm... no sé que dirá...**

**-Por mi no hay problemas-** repuso Quinn encogiéndose de hombros. **-Alex, ¿que dices? ¿Quieres ir a ver a la abuela Judy este fin de semana?-** El chico asintió con emoción antes de volver hacia Rachel y continuar con su conversación. **-Perfecto, ya tenemos un viaje que realizar.**

**-¿El gnomo no va?-** cuestiono Alyson mirando a Rachel de arriba a abajo mientras que la morena la miraba con una ceja levantada. **-No me das miedo, duende. Soy más alta que tú.**

**-Tampoco te tengo miedo, Gallagher-** replico Rachel y esta vez fue Alyson quien levanto su ceja, de cierta forma por la replica de la morena mientras que Quinn sonreia con orgullo alternando su mirada entre su sobrina y su amiga. **-Y no, yo no voy. Va tu tia Quinn con Tyler.**

**-Por fin alguien que vale la pena-** dejo caer Alyson antes de irse nuevamente a su habitación y causando molestia en Rachel por aquel comentario.

Quinn observo el gesto de la morena y supo que aquello le había molestado y si no era asi, al menos le había incomodado. No entendía el por qué de la actitud de Alyson para con Rachel. La morena no le había hecho nada malo, al menos que ella supiera y estaba segura de que asi era por lo tanto más tarde debería hablar con su sobrina para que dejara de ser tan hostil con Rachel.

Un rato después Zach se fue rumbo hacia su trabajo dejando a la rubia y su amiga al cuidado de los chicos. La idea principal era salir a pasear pero por insistencia de Alex se quedaron en el departamento, ademas Rachel había sugerido que de esa forma la rubia podía aprovechar ese tiempo para diseñar el superheroe con su sobrino, tal y como había pedido la rubia que se lo recordara.

Alyson, extrañamente, se había sentado en la sala con ellas y su hermano después de ducharse y desayunar. Alex había ido en busca del material para comenzar a trabajar con su tia mientras que Rachel observaba como Quinn se concentraba para dar comienzo a lo que seria una larga sección de dibujo. La rubia realmente amaba aquello y lo demostraba con cada uno de sus gestos, gestos que Rachel conocía muy bien. El ceño fruncido levemente indicaba que estaba pensando la forma del dibujo, un poco más fruncido indicaba que no estaba saliendo como ella quería, una sonrisa de lado era que estaba tomando forma, sus ojos verdes entrecerrados analizaba el boceto y por ultimo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja indicaba que había terminado y que el resultado era el esperado.

Alex presentaba los mismos gesto que su tía, solo detenía su trabajo para consultar algo con la rubia que con gusto respondía todas y cada una de las cuestiones del chico. Era asombroso lo rápido que latía su corazón con solo ver a Quinn con su sobrino, hablando los dos, como si no existiera nadie más a su alrededor. Se complementaban a la perfección uno con el otro. Lo único en lo que se parecían físicamente era en la sonrisa y en su característica ceja levantada, el resto eran completamente diferentes. Sintió un vuelco en su estomago cuando Quinn levanto su rostro y la miro con un brillo especial en los ojos, aquel que siempre tenia cuando hablaba de sus sobrinos y que aumentaba cuando estaba con ellos.

**-¿Tienes hambre?-** le pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa al tiempo que Rachel asentía. Después Quinn se dirigió hacia sus sobrinos: **-¿Que les parece si voy a comprar pizzas para el almuerzo?-** Alyson no respondió por que estaba perdida en su teléfono móvil mientras que Alex asentía pero sin quitar la vista del dibujo que estaba realizando en ese momento. **-Deja ese dibujo, Alex. Después de comer continuamos.**

Rachel quedo a cargo de los Gallagher mientras que la rubia fue en busca del almuerzo. Después de un rato aun sentía los espasmos en su cuerpo tras la sonrisa y el beso en su mejilla que Quinn le regalo antes de salir del departamento. Respirar profundamente no ayudaba por lo tanto salio al balcón en busca de un poco de aire. Desde allí podía ver claramente hacia el exterior y sus alrededores. Entorno un poco los ojos para asegurarse de que era cierto lo que sus ojos le mostraban. ¿Qué hacia Quinn con Jesse?

Se sentía bien. No, bien no. Se sentía feliz por pasar ese tiempo rodeada de personas que ella amaba, estaba pasando una mañana, casi tarde, en compañía de Rachel y sus sobrinos. Fueron muchas las veces que descubrió a la morena mirándola a ella y a Alex como si fueran algo que ella jamas alcanzaría. Si pusiera Rachel que no tenia nada que alcanzar por que simplemente ella estaba a su lado, esperando el momento en que la diva la mirara más allá de la amistad.

**-Ya se volvió habitual encontrarnos aqui-** espeto una voz sacándola de sus pensamiento. Busco con su mirada hasta que St. James salio de su escondite con su clásica sonrisa altanera en los labios. **-Hola, Quinnie. ¿Como estas?**

**-¿Qué diablos quieres, St James? No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces-** replico Quinn retomando su caminata mientras sentía el impulso de golpear a Jesse con las cajas de pizzas que tenia en la mano.

**-Primero, déjame agradecerte por la sorpresa que le regalaste a Rachel-** continuo el chico con un dejo de burla. **-Seguramente le gusto pero, ya sabes, Rachel siempre se conforma con tan poco.**

**-Teniendo cuenta de que salio contigo, digamos que eso es cierto-** dijo Quinn sin poder contenerse. Tener al chico cerca hacia que todo su cuerpo se tensara. No lo quería cerca y sabia lo que se venia a continuación.

Últimamente St. James se había convertido en una especie de atosigador para ella, casi siempre se lo encontraba por allí, no importara el camino que escogiera, Jesse siempre aparecía de la nada para atormentarla con sus palabras. El chico conocía su punto débil y descargaba todo su arsenal en eso llevándola al borde de la histeria y llenándola de dudas.

**-¿Que tal esta Rachel?-** pregunto Jesse pero Quinn no respondió simplemente tenso su mandíbula y se mordió la lengua para no decir nada. **-Ahora que ha salido de su depresión exagerada cual reina del drama, planeo reconquistarla. Ya sabes que el plan de victima siempre me salio bien.**

**-Vete a la mierda, St. James. Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Rachel por que juro que me conocerás y no te gustara conocerme enojada-** amenazo Quinn apuntando al chico con un dedo en su pecho. **-Demasiada mierda le causaste y si aun sigues vivo es por que yo lo permito.**

**-¿Nunca te dijeron que eres sexy cuando te enojas, Quinnie? Pero lo cierto es que no te tengo miedo-** replico Jesse aumentando su sonrisa.

**-Ahí esta otra vez ese idiota-** indico Alex colocándose al lado de Rachel y mirando el también la escena que se presentaba en la calle. A Rachel le llamo la atención esa información.

**-¿Sabes quien es?-** cuestiono la diva siendo testigo de como Alex fruncía el ceño por ver a su tia hablando con "Ese idiota" que Rachel reconoció como Jesse. Lo cierto era que jamas le había presentado su ex novio a los sobrinos de la rubia, no sabia el por qué simplemente no se había presentado la ocasión, quizás.

**-No, no sé quien es. Solo sé que le hace mal a mi tia Quinn-** respondió Alex llamando aun más la atención de Rachel. **-Después de hablar con ese tonto su mirada se vuelve triste. Las veces anteriores después de eso le pregunte si estaba bien y ella me decía que si pero yo sabia que me mentía, todo su rostro me decía que mentía, que no estaba bien. Yo no sé lo que él le dice para dejarla en ese estado, lo que si sé es que no es nada bueno. ¡Aly, ven!**

**-¿Qué pasa, Al?-** cuestiono Alyson con dulzura acercándose a su hermano que simplemente señalo hacia la calle donde se encontraba Quinn con Jesse. Rachel alternaba su mirada entre los dos hermanos. Los labios de Alyson que siempre mostraban una sonrisa burlona ahora formaban una linea recta al tiempo que su rostro se volvía serio. **-No te preocupes, Alex. Tía Quinn estará bien, ¿Por que no vas a terminar tu dibujo asi después de almorzar empiezas otro? Prometo ayudarte, quiero aprender a dibujar también.**

Alex hizo lo que su hermana le sugirió pero en ningún momento recupero su sonrisa. Rachel miraba sorprendida la actitud de la sobrina de Quinn que adoptaba esa pose protectora y maternal cuando se trataba de su hermano.

**-No creas que yo no sé quien es él. Es Jesse St. James, tu ex novio-** sentencio Alyson viendo como Quinn se alejaba del chico. Aquella sentencia sorprendió a Rachel que abrió los ojos a más no poder. **-No me preguntes como lo sé, solo lo sé, ¿Ok? Es mi trabajo como sobrina saber quienes son los que rodean a mi tia-** Por primera vez Alyson se giro para mirarla a los ojos y Rachel pudo percibir algo de tristeza y preocupación en ellos. **-Ese idiota ha estado molestándola durante este ultimo tiempo. Como dijo Alex no sabemos que es lo que le hace o le dice, lo que si es seguro que no es nada bueno-** Rachel asintió más por inercia que por otra cosa. Su mente estaba trabajando a mil por horas, procesando toda esa información. **-Ni una palabra de lo que te dije, Berry. Debo hablar con Santana, con permiso.**

Rachel se quedo allí, en el balcón intentando entender de que se trataba todo eso. ¿Que era lo que le decía o hacia Jesse para que Quinn perdiera su alegría?. Quizás era producto de la imaginación de los sobrinos de la rubia, o quizás no. Debería averiguar de que se trataba todo aquello.

**-¡Aquí están las pizzas!-** anuncio Quinn y Rachel pudo comprobar que lo que decían los Gallagher era cierto y no producto de su imaginación. Detrás de esa sonrisa que lucia la rubia ahora se escondía algo más.

La siguió hasta la cocina y cerro la puerta para que ni Alex ni Alyson escucharan su conversación, aunque le sorprendió un poco que esta ultima le mirara fijamente como si de esa forma pudiera darle ánimos, lo cual funciono.

**-¿Estas bien?-** pregunto Rachel sorprendiendo a Quinn que dio un salto en el lugar debido al susto.

**-¡Por Dios, Rach! Me mataras de un infarto-** replico Quinn con la mano en su pecho mientras Rachel sonreia por el dramatismo exagerado. **-Deja de burlarte, pequeño Pony... o te pondré en una bolsa y te sacare afuera para que pueda llevarte el camión de la basura.**

**-No me das miedo, Quinnie-** replico Rachel con burla pero de repente se puso seria al recordar el por que estaba allí. **-Quinn ¿Podemos hablar?**

**-Claro-** respondió la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

**-Pero quiero la verdad, ¿si? Quiero toda la verdad-** Quinn asintió sintiendo como los nervios se hacían presente en ella. **-¿Que quería Jesse?**

Quinn no respondió. ¿Que debía decirle? ¿Que el chico parecía saber que ella la amaba y por eso la torturaba todo el tiempo con eso de que la morena jamas la amara como algo más que su amiga? ¿Que el muy idiota quería reconquistarla después de todo lo que le había hecho? ¿Que cada palabra que St. James le decía hacia eco en su mente llenándola de inseguridad?

**-Molestar, eso era lo que quería-** respondió Quinn pero esa respuesta no pareció conformar a Rachel sino todo lo contrario. La morena se cruzo de brazos y Quinn sabia lo que eso significa. Si no respondía con sinceridad se acercaba una gran pelea entre ambas. **-Quería saber como estabas y dijo que como te has recuperado de tu depresión podría reconquistarte. Lo cual es cierto, por que tú...**

**-¿Yo qué?-** interrumpió Rachel frunciendo el ceño a pesar de que su mente estaba intentando no perder la cordura. ¿Jesse quería reconquistarla después de todo el dolor que le había causado? ¿Eso significaba que la quería?

**-Rachel, tú aun lo amas-** sentencio Quinn intentando ocultar su tristeza y su dolor sabiendo que aquello era cierto. **-Si el intenta reconquistarte, ¿Tú que harás? Volverás con él por que lo amas y no te importara cuantas mentiras te diga. Por que eso es seguro, él volverá a mentirte. Jamas te amara como te mereces. Lo siento, pero es lo que creo y pienso.**

La rubia salio de ahí sin decir nada más dejando a Rachel perdidas en sus pensamientos. ¿Amaba a Jesse realmente o solo era el hecho de que él lograba hacerla olvidar? Algo que jamas lo había hablado con Quinn, ni con la rubia ni con nadie. ¿Qué pasaba si el chico intentaba reconquistarla? ¿Ella lo aceptaría nuevamente después de todo el daño que le había hecho? De repente la imagen de Quinn apareció en su mente, todo lo que había hecho para hacerla sonreír de nuevo, lo que estaba generando en ella nuevamente y fue en ese entonces que su mente en conjunto con su corazón gritaron un no rotundo. Jesse no se merecía una nueva oportunidad, podría perdonarlo pero con él no volvería; y Quinn... bueno, Quinn no se merecía que ella la traicionara de esa forma. Había vivido en carne podría lo que se sentía no tener a Quinn en su vida y no estaba dispuesta a pasar por eso otra vez. Ademas estaba el hecho de que ella seria la encargada de que la rubia se enamorara de una mujer y esa idea le parecía más atractiva que la de volver con Jesse.

**-Esta vez no te decepcionare, Quinn-** susurro Rachel con seguridad y convicción antes de salir de la cocina para ir hacia donde estaba la rubia esperándola con una sonrisa triste en los labios donde se reflejaba que de verdad lo dolía lo que llegara a pasar en el futuro respecto a la pareja St. Berry. Rachel volvió a repetirse lo mismo pero esta vez en su mente: _-Esta vez no te decepcionare, rubia. Lo prometo._

- 0 -

Perdón por el retraso... Más tarde responderé los reviews y los MP's que me quedaron!

Agradezco a **lucy** y **Guest** que no pude responderles los review que me dejaron con hermosas palabras... y por supuesto agradecer al resto que me vienen aguantando desde hace rato. No se pongan celosas/os jajaja

Que tengan buen fin de semana! Si todo sale bien, nos leeremos el lunes!

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos :)


	5. 5 - ¿Oveja o Lobo?

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 5. ¿Oveja o Lobo?**

Hacia poco más de una hora que había llegado a Lima y aun asi extrañaba a Rachel. Se moría por llamarla o por mandarle mensajes pero no creía que sea adecuado molestarla sabiendo que la morena necesitaba ese tiempo para ella misma. La había llamado para avisarle que habían llegado bien a Lima pero después de eso no hablaron mucho. Ambas necesitaban ese tiempo y Quinn lo sabia.

Sabia que la mente de Rachel estaba llenas de dudas y aunque se moría por que esas dudas fueran referente a ella, sabia que en realidad eran por Jesse St. James. Al principio creyó que quizás Rachel estaba dispersa por lo que ella había dicho sobre estar con una mujer y se ilusiono, se moría por que la morena quisiera ser la mujer en cuestión pero después tuvo que aparecer Jesse llenándola de inseguridad. Sabia que si el chico intentaba reconquistar a Rachel lo lograría y ella no podría hacer nada al respecto, simplemente ser lo que estaba destinada a ser por el resto de su vida... solo su amiga.

A pesar de saber que Santana se quedaría con Rachel en el departamento y de que también estaría Kurt con ellas, los nervios y las dudas parecían no querer abandonarla. ¿Qué pasaba si Jesse iba a verla? ¿Qué haría Rachel? ¿Lo recibiría o lo sacaría a patadas? Seguramente la segunda opción la llevaría a cabo Santana pero ¿Qué pasaba si Rachel quería hablar con el chico? Santana no podía hacer nada al respecto si Berry quería eso.

Estaba en su habitación mientras su madre estaba abajo con sus nietos preparando la cena. Ella había preferido ir directamente a su antigua habitación alegando que tenia ganas de recostarse unos minutos para descansar, una vez que se acostó en su cama, cerro los ojos con intención de dormir y a su mente acudió la imagen de Rachel sonriendole. Hubiese sido el sueño perfecto si no fuera por que su mente le jugo una mala pasada proyectando la imagen de Jesse St. James besando a la dueña de sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se obligo a no volver a cerrarlos. No quería esa imagen en su mente, no quería soñar con eso. Quería olvidarse, aunque sea por un segundo de Rachel y todo lo que venia con ella.

**-La abuela Judy dice que bajes a ayudarla-** informo Alyson entrando a la habitación de su tia, que se hizo a un lado en silencio en clara señal de quería que su sobrina se acostara a su lado.

Alyson se tomo unos minutos para analizar el estado de su tia y después se recostó a su lado mirando hacia el techo. Tampoco quería hablar, su relación con Quinn se resumía básicamente al titulo de tia y sobrina por respeto a Frannie pero en el fondo anhelaba volver a los tiempos donde Quinn la cargaba en su hombros para llevarla a la plaza a jugar, o cuando jugaban a las escondidas juntas, cuando se comportaban como eran en realidad sin mascaras de por medio.

**-¿Puedo preguntarte algo sin que te enojes o te ofendas, Alyson?-** cuestiono Quinn mirando de soslayo a su sobrina que asintió en silencio. **-¿Por que tratas mal a Rachel? Que yo sepa ella no te hizo nada malo, sino todo lo contrario. Trata de acercarse a ti pero tú lo único que haces es tratarla de mala manera.**

**-¿Recuerdas cuando yo era niña y tú solías jugar conmigo todos los días?-** Replico Alyson con un nudo en la garganta mientras que Quinn respondía afirmativamente a la cuestión. **-Eramos Quinn y Alyson, nadie más.**

**-No entiendo que quieres decir, Aly-** repuso Quinn mirando a su sobrina con desconcierto. **-Yo te pregunte...**

**-Sé bien lo que preguntaste y yo te di mi respuesta-** interrumpió Alyson levantándose de la cama dirigiéndose hacia la salida. **-No tengo nada en contra del gno... de Berry, siempre y cuando te cuide pero si te soy sincera no creo que sea eso lo que esta haciendo en este momento.**

**-Alyson...-** Llamo Quinn pero ya era tarde, su sobrina ya había salido de su habitación y se dirigía rumbo a la cocina dejándola a ella con más pensamientos en la cabeza... como si ya no tuviera suficientes.

Con resignación salio de su habitación y bajo a ayudar a su madre, quizás un poco de distracción la ayudaría a no pensar tanto en Rachel y a eliminar ese sentimiento de agobio y resignación que sentía en ese momento.

**-Hija, ayúdame con esto-** pidió su madre cuando la rubia entro a la cocina pero al ver el rostro de ésta dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco a ella.** -¿Estas bien, Quinnie?**

**-Si, mamá. Estoy bien-** respondió Quinn alejando su rostro de las manos de su madre.

**-¿Ves, abuela Judy?-** intervino Alyson con el ceño fruncido mientras señalaba con la cabeza a su tia. **-De eso te hablaba... y tú y yo sabemos quien es la culpable.**

**-¿Que es lo que tiene en contra de Rachel?-** se exaspero Quinn cuando su sobrina se fue dejándola con la palabra en la boca... otra vez

**-Alyson jamas menciono a Rachel, esa fuiste tú-** indico Judy arrastrando a su hija hasta un silla mientras ésta se maldecía por meter la pata de esa forma. **-Ya, deja de maldecir y dime que es lo que esta pasando con Rachel. ¿Aun sigue depresiva por culpa del... del chico ese?**

**-No. Por suerte esta recuperándose de a poco, ¿Alyson no te contó eso? Digo, ya que le gusta andar de chismosa-** replico Quinn con el ceño fruncido.

**-Ignora a tu sobrina y háblame de Rachel-** pidió Judy con seriedad inusual que hizo reír a Quinn.

**-No eres una psicóloga, mamá-** pero una mirada de su madre la hizo callar y resoplar nuevamente con resignación. **-St. James, el ex novio de Rachel, anda revoloteando de nuevo y eso no me gusta. ¿Sabes lo que significa?**

**-Si, que lo que has esperado por años se esta tambaleando y tienes miedo de perder tu oportunidad-** respondió Judy haciendo sonrojar a su hija que bajo la mirada con timidez. **-No te avergüences, hija. Lo que sientes es hermoso.**

Hacia poco más de dos años que Judy Fabray sabia de los sentimientos de su hija para con cierta morena. Ella misma se lo había dicho alegando que era mejor que se enterara de primera fuente y no de terceras personas. Le costo alrededor de varios meses entender aquello, debido a su religión y demás, pero al final lo acepto. Sabia que su hija sufría por un amor no correspondido, entonces ¿Para que agregar más dolor a una persona que ya tiene suficiente?

**-¿Rachel que opina de todo esto? ¿Sabe que su ex novio esta de vuelta?-** continuo Judy dando la espalda a su hija para darle la privacidad que necesitaba en ese momento.

**-Ayer me vio hablando con él cuando fui a comprar pizzas para almorzar con Alex y Alyson-** murmuro Quinn. **-Cuando llegue al departamento de Zach me interrogo sobre que quería Jesse.**

**-¿Que le respondiste? ¿Le dijiste la verdad?**

**-Si, le dije que quería reconquistarla-** respondió la rubia con un nudo en la garganta. **-Y lo lograra, ¿Sabes?**

**-¿Como estas tan segura?-** replico Judy mirando a su hija con el ceño fruncido al tiempo que ésta se encogía de hombros.** -No puedes dar por sentado de que volverá con ese chico, Quinn. Rachel es inteligente y orgullosa. Perdona pero no olvida.**

**-¿Estas diciéndome que no olvido lo que yo le hice en los años que estuvimos en el instituto?-** pregunto Quinn con un dejo de temor que no paso desapercibido para su madre.

**-No, sinceramente creo que cinco años de amistad pura y honesta, a pesar de lo que sientes por ella, fueron suficiente para cerrar y cicatrizar la herida que tú misma creaste-** respondió Judy mientras su nieta entraba de nuevo a la cocina y se sentaba en otra silla dispuesta a escuchar la conversación de su abuela con su tia. **-Si te quedas a escuchar nada de comentarios hirientes, Alyson.**

**-No me siento cómoda hablando de mi en frente de Alyson-** repuso Quinn mientras la chica rodaba los ojos. **-No te ofendas pero eres mi sobrina y eres un poco joven para entender algunas cosas.**

**-No lo suficiente para saber que te mueres por el Hobbit-** replico Alyson pellizcando un pan que tenia en la mano al tiempo que le devolvía la mirada desafiante a Quinn. **-Por dios, Quinn. No soy idiota, sé que sientes algo por Rachel y si te preguntas si eso me molesta lo cierto es que no. Lo que me molesta es que no te valore como te lo mereces. Debería hacerle lo mismo que le hicimos a St. James.**

**-¿Que le hicieron a St. James?-** cuestiono Quinn con el ceño fruncido mientras que Judy sonreia. **-¿Y por que tengo la leve sospecha de que ese "hicimos" incluye a Santana?**

**-Debo irme, me llama Alex-** Por tercera vez en la noche Alyson dejo nuevamente a Quinn con la palabra en la boca mientras salia corriendo de la cocina.

**-¡Dios! Esa complicidad que tienen Santana y ella las llevara a tener problemas a ambas, ya lo veras-** repuso Quinn mientras su madre se reía. **-¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

**-Tus celos camuflados de preocupación, eso es gracioso-** respondió Judy haciendo que su hija se cruzara de brazos y levantara una ceja. **-Te gustaría tener esa complicidad con Alyson, la misma que tenían antes y sé que ella también se muere por eso.**

**-¿Entonces que hago? Intente de todo para acercarme a ella, mamá-** replico Quinn con desesperación. **-Pero siempre terminamos discutiendo.**

**-¿Probaste no hablando de Rachel?-** cuestiono Judy y eso llamo la atención de Quinn. **-Quinn, es tu sobrina y te ama pero tenerte todo el día hablando de Rachel no debe ser nada fácil para ella. Durante un tiempo fueron ustedes dos, de repente llega Rachel y te olvidas de ella.**

**-No me olvido de ella. Es mi sobrina, la amo-** replico Quinn pero su madre se encogió de ambos. **-No debería estar celosa o lo que sea que este. Rachel es mi amiga y ella es mi sobrina.**

**-Solo dale tiempo, Quinnie-** Sugirió Judy dejando una caricia en el hombro de su hija antes de salir de la cocina.

Lo cierto era que su mente volvió a trabajar a una velocidad asombrosa. Ahora no solo tenia que sumarle el hecho del futuro de la pareja St. Berry, sino también el tema de los posibles celos de Alyson. Lo que le faltaba, que su sobrina estuviera resentida por que ella hablaba de Rachel. Tampoco es que hablara de la morena todo el tiempo... ¿O si?

Mientras tanto a varios kilómetros de la ubicación de la rubia, una morena parecía no poder controlar su mal humor y eso solo tenia una culpable: Quinn Fabray. Detestaba no poder estar cerca de Quinn y que en su lugar estuviera Tyler acompañándola. No es que tuviera nada malo con el chico era solo que se había enamorado de la persona equivocada y había regresado en el momento equivocado, solo eso. Tyler no tenia la culpa de que ella tuviera toda esas contradicciones en su interior o de que estuviera confundida respecto a Quinn. Eso era solo de ella y de nadie más.

Quinn podía estar con quien quisiera y ella no tendría que decir nada al respecto más que apoyarla, después de todo eso era lo que había hecho Quinn referente a Jesse. Entonces, ella debería hacer lo mismo, como persona y como mejor amiga... eso era lo que debía hacer.

**-Ey, diva la cena estará lista-** La voz de Kurt interrumpió sus pensamientos pero ella no respondió, se abrazo a si misma mientras se deleitaba con la vista de la cuidad que le entregaba el departamento de Quinn y ahora el suyo también.

Siempre le gusto aquel sitio, tenia esa sensación de hogar que no sentía en el departamento que compartía con Jesse. Ademas estaba el hecho de que era tan parecido a Quinn, tenia ese toque tierno y protector pero al mismo tiempo decidido y elegante. Era como si la personalidad de la rubia se reflejara en su departamento y Rachel amaba eso. Le gustaba las veces que iba a visitarla y desde el pasillo sentía ese olor a comida casera que Quinn preparaba solamente para ella, le gustaba observarla mientras lo hacia por que era asombrosamente encantador mirarla cocinar, torciendo el gesto para preparar todo tan detalladamente. Se sentía bien estando allí y algo en su interior le decía que sentiría mejor... todo gracias a Quinn.

**-¿Has tenido noticias de Quinn?-** cuestiono Kurt con voz suave para no alterar el estado de concentración de su amiga.

**-Ha llegado a Lima hace cerca de dos horas. Te manda saludos y me pidió que te recordara lo que le prometiste-** respondió Rachel pero después miro al chico con los ojos entrecerrados mientras este sonreia. **-¿Que le prometiste?**

**-Eso es algo entre Quinn y yo-** respondió Kurt en plan de confidencia y eso altero a Rachel.

**-¿Por que todo el mundo le guarda fidelidad a Quinn? Nadie me dice nada y me tratan como si estuviera enferma o fuera algo frágil que se pudiera romper en cualquier momento-** se exaspero la morena sorprendiendo a su amigo por las lagrimas que adornaban los ojos marrones de Rachel. **-No soy débil.**

**-Y nadie cree que lo seas-** afirmo Kurt abrazándola. **-Quinn solo trata de protegerte, no quiere que vuelvas a sufrir de nuevo y menos por culpa de Jesse... y si le guardamos fidelidad a la rubia es por que se lo merece. No quiero decir que tú no la merezcas pero es que Quinn... ¡Por dios, Rachel! Quinn ha hecho de todo para verte sonreír de nuevo y créeme que si St. James sigue vivo es por ella-** Rachel levanto la vista para ver a su amigo que esbozo una sonrisa dulce mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas. **-Jamas nos dijo lo que hizo Jesse por mucho que le preguntamos. Creo que Santana una vez la amenazo con cortarle el pelo y venderlo en el mercado negro pero ella mantuvo su silencio. Lo único que nos pidió fue no le hiciéramos a nada a St. James. No sé si por que ella quiera venganza de su propia mano o por protección.**

**-¿Para que querría proteger a Jesse?-** Rachel se asombro de que pronunciar el nombre del chico ya no doliera tanto.

**-Jamas dije que protegiera a Jesse-** respondió Kurt sorprendiendo a Rachel inconscientemente sonrió. **-Lamento interrumpir tu agradable sonrisa pero... ¿Le dirás a Quinn sobre las rosas que recibiste?**

Por la tarde y después de que la rubia se fue, Rachel había recibido un ramo de rosas con una tarjeta firmada por Jesse St. James que decía lo mucho que lamentaba haberla lastimado de esa manera, que estaba arrepentido y que haría lo que fuera por recuperarla. Se hubiese sentido alagada y quizás un poco deseaba si en ese momento la imagen de Quinn no hubiese aparecido en su mente, era la mirada que tenia la rubia en el departamento de Zach después de su encuentro con St. James. Sabia que si debía poner en una balanza lo bueno y lo malo entre la rubia y su ex novio, Quinn aplastaría a Jesse aun asi no se deshizo de las flores sino todo lo contrario, las llevo a su habitación y las dejo en su cama.

**-¡Olsen Twins, la cena esta lista!-** grito Santana desde el interior del departamento de Quinn y Rachel y Kurt se adentraron a él con una sonrisa en los labios. **-Ya era hora. La pizza se iba a enfriar.**

**-¿No sabes cocinar otra cosa que no sea pizza, Santana?-** cuestiono Rachel con una sonrisa burlona.

**-¿Y tú no puedes ser más alta?-** replico la latina causando risa en Kurt que recibió un manotazo por parte de Rachel. **-Dejen de golpearse y coman de una maldita vez que después tenemos una cita con la consola, ¿Cierto, Lady Hummel?-** Kurt asintió mientras Rachel miraba la mesa con el ceño fruncido. **-¿Y ahora que pasa, Willow?**

**-No hay pizza vegetariana para mi-** respondió Rachel señalando la mesa mientras Santana rodaba los ojos.

**-Si la hay. Esta en el horno-** explico la latina mientras se servia vino. **-Quinn me dejo instrucciones antes de irse. Es más, ella misma la preparo. Puedes ir a buscarla a la cocina, mientras tanto déjame comer. No soy como tú que debido a tu cuerpo pequeño te llenas con dos semillas. Yo necesito comida en abundancia.**

Rachel negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba de su asiento e iba rumbo a la cocina donde, efectivamente, había una pizza vegetariana esperándola.

**-Quinnie-** susurro para si misma con ternura, pero una nota pegada en la heladera llamo su atención. La tomo entre las manos y se dio cuenta de que era la letra de Quinn.

_"No nos veremos por unos días, pero eso no significa que no vaya a extrañarlos por que si lo haré. Por favor, Rachel, no dejes que Santana incendie la casa y si va a jugar a los vídeos juegos que no se desvele hasta tarde, debe ensayar y necesita estar lo más descansada posible. Kurt, no olvides lo que me prometiste. Tú cumple tu promesa y yo cumpliré la mía, ¿Ok? y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, Rachel Berry. Aparta cada pensamiento de tu mente y hazme el favor de dormir, ¿Si, morena?. La audición la harás genial no debes preocuparte por eso. Pero si no puedes dormir en mi habitación hay algunos libros que quizás te gusten, con un poco de suerte te darán sueño. Me despido, pórtense bien los tres._

_Un beso... Los Quiero!_

_Quinn."_

Rachel arranco la parte de esa nota que le pertenecía a ella y se la guardo en el bolsillo al tiempo que la alarma del horno le anunciaba que su pizza estaba lista. La sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro no desapareció ni siquiera cuando se quemo con la bandeja. ¿Qué importaba el dolor físico cuando en su interior sentía como una cálida caricia se expandía por su alma? Sabia que mañana le dolería la quemadura pero ahora solo podía pensar en la nota de Quinn.

En lo protectora que sonaba esa nota, como cuidaba de Santana a pesar que sabia que esta no le haría caso, de como parecía compartir complicidad con Kurt aunque eso significase dejarla a ella afuera de eso y por ultimo, de como se preocupa por ella, como la incitaba a dormir y a descansar, algo que estaba segura de que no podría hacer pero que haría su mejor intento por lograrlo. Se mordió el labio cuando leyó la despedida **"Un beso"**... como deseaba que no fuera solo una frase escrita en papel y que Quinn estuviera allí para darle ese beso. Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento de una vez por todas. No debería pensar asi, no debía ni podía pensar asi.

Hacia poco más de una hora que la cena había terminado en la casa de los Fabray pero aun asi, Quinn no parecía tener sueño alguno. Esa noche dormiría en el sofá mientras que Alyson lo haría en su habitación y Alex en la huéspedes. Sentía el cuerpo cansado pero no sentía sueño. La oscuridad de la sala debería ayudarla pero no, lo cierto es que solo una cosa la ayudaría a conciliar el sueño por eso mismo cuando termino de hablar por teléfono con Tyler, marco el numero que se sabia de memoria. Solamente tuvo que esperar dos tonos para que una dulce voz atendiera del otro lado.

**-Quinnie, ¿Como estas?-** pregunto la voz de Rachel y el corazón de Quinn dio un vuelco. Aun no encontraba explicación alguna para que su corazón reaccionara de esa forma después de tanto años.

**-Bien, ¿Y tú, pequeña? ¿Santana te hizo algo?-** y cuando creí que no podía enamorarse más de su amiga, Rachel le demostraba todo lo contrario con solo una risa, aquella que ella amaba tanto.

**-No me ha hecho nada. Esta jugando a los vídeos juegos con Kurt pero como siempre va ganando-** respondió Rachel viendo como sus amigos jugaban. Bueno, más bien Santana jugaba por que Kurt había abandonado el intento de ganarle a la latina. **-¿Qué tal están Alex y... Alyson?**

**-Están bien, ahora deberían estar durmiendo pero tú y yo sabemos lo impredecible que es Alyson. Estoy segura que un momento de la noche la tendré a mi lado con ganas de discutir-** resoplo Quinn mientras se recostaba en el sofá con una almohada entre sus brazos.

**-Mientras no se lastimen una a la otra, discutan todo lo que quieran-** replico Rachel dirigiéndose a su dormitorio pero de repente ver las rosas que le envió Jesse en su cama la hicieron borrar su sonrisa. **-Quinn, ¿Puedo contarte algo sin que te enojes?**

**-Claro, princesa. Dime.**

**-Mmm... no sé como...- **respiro profundamente antes de continuar.** -No te enojes, por favor, pero Jesse me mando rosas esta tarde cuando tú te fuiste-** Rachel pudo escuchar como Quinn del otro lado soltaba un suspiro cangado de molestia y hasta estaba segura de que había fruncido el ceño.

Y no se equivocaba, Quinn tras escuchar eso se levanto del sofá como si tuviera resortes en el cuerpo y comenzó a caminar por toda la sala, soltando insultos a diestra y siniestra en contra de St. James. El muy idiota no iba a darse por vencido, no iba a parar hasta volver a lastimar a Rachel y eso era lo que más bronca le daba a ella, que la morena creyera nuevamente en el chico y ella no poder hacer nada para protegerla.

**-Dime algo, Quinn-** pidió Rachel con un nudo en la garganta después de unos minutos en los cuales Quinn no pronuncio palabra alguna.

**-¿Que hiciste con flores? Y... responde con sinceridad, Rachel-** pidió Quinn apretando los puños mientras varias lagrimas ya empezaban a parecer en sus ojos.

**-Las... las tengo en mi habitación-** susurro Rachel casi con temor pero aun asi pudo percibir la molestia de Quinn por esa razón se apresuro a agregar: **-Pero las voy a tirar...**

**-Conservalas-** ordeno Quinn con los dientes apretados.** -Sé que quieres hacerlo, asi que conservalas. No las tires solo por que a mi no me cae bien tu ex novio, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme. Esto es solo el principio, más adelante los veré juntos otra vez, asi que...**

**-Yo no volveré con Jesse-** interrumpió Rachel con tanta convicción que detuvo el monologo de Quinn que parecía sorprendida. **-Quinn, no me dejaste decirte nada ayer en el departamento de Zach, pero lo cierto es que no pienso volver con él. Me lastimo demasiado, ¿Crees que seré tan masoquista de volver con una persona a la cual no le importo engañarme? Das por hecho muchas cosas, pero ninguna de esas me permites afirmar o desmentir, Quinn.**

**-¿No-no volverás con él? Me refiero a... Intenta reconquistarte, Rachel-** sentencio Quinn aunque dentro de ella se encendía una luz de esperanza. **-Y tú y yo sabemos que tú...**

**-Que yo soy lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que quiero en mi vida y a quien quiero en ella-** interrumpió Rachel levantándose de su cama para comenzar a recorrer el lugar.** -Te repito, Quinn: Das por hecho muchas cosas pero jamas me dejas explicarte. Ayer diste por sentado que volvería con Jesse y te fuiste de la cocina dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Creí que me conocías, que sabrías que yo no podría estar con una persona que me lastima y que me miente.**

**-Entonces, eso significa que...-** Quinn dejo la frase en el aire para que Rachel la completara mientras que en su interior se esparcía una sensación agradable.

**-Significa que la próxima vez me dejaras hablar antes de irte y dejarme en la cocina del departamento de tu ex cuñado, completamente sola-** Bromear era en ese momento lo mejor para aliviar la tensión pero después se puso seria. **-Quinn, has hecho muchas cosas para que vuelva a ser yo misma y estoy segura de que las seguirás haciendo, ¿Crees que te dejaría ir a ti solo por estar con Jesse? Él único que ha hecho ha sido lastimarme y tú repararme, ¿Con quien crees que me quedare al final? ¿Con la oveja o con el lobo?**

**-¿Yo que seria?-** cuestiono la rubia con un hilo de voz intentando disipar el nudo de su garganta.

**-Mmm... serias la oveja. Eres exactamente como ella-** indico Rachel con una sonrisa recostándose en su cama. **-¿Sabes? Eres la primera oveja con ojos verdes y cabello rubio.**

**-Entonces, me encantaría que te quedes con la oveja-** respondió Quinn después de soltar una pequeña risa. Aquella respuesta por parte de la rubia sonó tan intima que ambas se quedaron en silencio procesando todo eso.

**-Ademas, esta el hecho de que debemos buscarte una novia-** bromeo Rachel rompiendo el hielo y derritiéndose ella también por la risa de Quinn tras eso.

**-Oh, ¿Acaso quieres ser mi Cupido personal, Berry?-** cuestiono Quinn un poco más animada por todo lo que había dicho Rachel.

**-Por supuesto. Si van a quitarme a mi rubia tiene que ser alguien que este a mi altura-** respondió Rachel aumentando la risa en Quinn.

**-¿Alguien que este a tu altura? Te aclaro que no pienso ir al jardín de infantes a buscar novia eh. Ademas, ¿Por que una novia y no un novio?-** pregunto Quinn haciéndose la desentendida aunque en realidad se moría por escuchar la respuesta de la morena.

**-Dijiste que querías estar con una mujer-** aclaro Rachel fingiendo que aquella idea le gustaba pero lo cierto es que le molesto muchísimo aquello.

**-Mmm... no. No fue eso lo que dije-** replico Quinn ocultando su sonrisa aun sabiendo que Rachel no podría verla. **-Lo que dije fue que no tendría problemas en estar con...**

**-Si, si. Sé muy bien lo que dijiste-** interrumpo la diva quizás apresuradamente por que el hecho de escuchar nuevamente esa frase la llevaría a otro día de insomnio y no quería eso. **-Como sea, hay que buscarte una novia.**

**-Ok, lo que digas, miss Cupido metro cincuenta-** pico Quinn mientras se reía a carcajadas por que sabia que a Rachel aquel sobrenombre no le gusto para nada. **-¡Oh, por dios! ¡No lo puedo creer! He dejado sin palabras a Rachel Barbra Berry.**

**-Basta, Fabray. No me he quedado sin palabras, simplemente estoy permitiendo que expreses en voz alta tu lado tonto e infantil-** replico Rachel con fingida molestia aunque lo cierto era que le gustaba aquel juego. **-¿No deberías irte a dormir ya?**

**-¿Te quieres deshacer de mi?-** cuestiono Quinn haciendo un puchero pero después lo borro al darse cuenta de que no había nadie a su alrededor para apreciarlo.

**-No, pero es tarde y una persona me dejo por escrito que debo descansar-** respondió Rachel buscando su pijama y de repente se ocurrió una idea, la único que haría que pudiera dormir esa noche. **-Quinn, ¿Puedo dormir en tu habitación? Ya sabes que la mía es más oscura y pensaba dejársela a Santana. No quiero sufrir su mal humor mañana cuando despierte con los primeros rayos del sol.**

**-Por supuesto que si puedes. Pero deja que Crusoe y Aslan duerman contigo-** repuso la rubia.

**-No dejare que tu perro y tu gato duerman conmigo. Me gustan pero ocupan la mitad de la cama para ellos solos-** replico Rachel cruzándose de brazos algo que Quinn supo que haría.

**-Vamos, Frodo. Déjalos dormir contigo. Hazlo por mi, ¿si?-** pidió la rubia con voz suave que hizo que todo el interior de Rachel se revolviera. **-Por favor.**

**-Esta bien, esta bien. Haré lo que me pidas-** respondió Rachel completamente frustrada por el poder que Quinn empezaba a ejercer en ella. **-Me encantaría seguir hablando pero es hora de dormir, Fabray... y agradecería que dejaras de llamarme "Frodo".**

**-Siempre seras mi Frodo. No puedo llamarte Gollum por que es feo y malvado y tú eres todo lo contrario-** aclaro Quinn con inocencia haciendo sonreír a Rachel. **-¿Te confieso algo, Rachel? No quiero cortar la llamada. Quiero seguir hablando contigo.**

**-Yo también-** confeso la morena con un hilo de voz. **-Hagamos esto. Déjame que me cambie para dormir, busco a Crusoe y a Aslan y cuando me encuentre en tu habitación te llamo para que sigamos hablando, ¿Te parece bien?**

**-Me parece, perfecto. Hablamos en un rato. No tardes.**

Por supuesto que no tardaría, escuchar la voz de Quinn antes de dormir era todo lo que necesitaba y quería. Una vez que estuvo lista para ir en busca del perro y del gato de su amiga tomo su teléfono móvil dispuesta a salir de allí, pero las rosas en su cama volvieron a llamar su atención. Las recogió y las olfateo mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Una vez allí, las tiro a la basura. Se hubiese quedado con una sola pero no quería, no quería nada que le recordase a Jesse St. James.

**-Me quedo con la oveja-** susurro para si misma antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Quinn donde la esperaba una entretenida y, quizás, larga conversación con su amiga.

- 0 -

Como siempre gracias por todo y a todos!

Que tengan un buen inicio de semana y pido disculpas si el capitulo fue corto. Lo cierto es que me estoy quedando dormida, pero prometo compensarlos en el próximo capitulo con el tan esperado beso jajaja no mentira! para eso falta... falta mucho!

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos! :)


	6. 6 - Se Lo Merecía

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 6. Se lo m****erecía**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana de la habitación de Quinn la mañana del lunes, impidiendo que Rachel continuase con su sueño. Intentó levantarse para correr las cortinas y oscurecer todo el lugar con intenciones de seguir durmiendo pero un brazo cubriendo su cintura se lo impidió. Con cuidado se giro para ver de quien se trataba, aunque el aroma a vainillas ya le había dado un pista. Y no se equivocaba, a su lado estaba, nada más y nada menos que, Quinn Fabray, durmiendo pacíficamente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Despacio fue quitándose de los brazos de la rubia para cerrar las malditas cortinas y que estas no perturbasen también el sueño de su amiga. Cuando todo estuvo oscuro volvió a su antiguo sitio. Era increíble lo bien que se sentía estar allí, era como si hubiese nacido para estar en los brazos de Quinn. Ninguno de los despertares que había compartido con Jesse podría compararse con el que estaba viviendo en ese momento, este era mejor... Mucho mejor.

Se giro para poder ver el rostro de Quinn directamente y se encontró con algunos mechones obstaculizando su vista. Pudo apreciar como, a pesar de estar dormida, la piel de Quinn se erizaba a su mínimo contacto y eso le llamo la atención, por esa razón volvió a repetir la acción obteniendo el mismo resultado. Aquello la hizo sonreír y lo asocio a que quizás se debía a que tenia los dedos fríos, ese pensamiento encendió su lado infantil y vengativo, lo cual significaba seguir divirtiéndose un poco más. Esta vez paso sus dedos por la mandíbula bajando por el cuello de Quinn dejando un camino de piel erizada que la estaba volviendo loca. Cuando ya se canso de eso se acerco más al rostro de la rubia y asi se quedo dormida nuevamente, en aquel lugar que se estaba convirtiendo en su favorito.

Había llegado el domingo eso de las siete de la tarde de su viaje de Lima, pero al llevar a sus sobrinos al departamento de su ex cuñado éste le pidió que se quedaran a cenar. Un intercambio de miradas con Tyler fue suficiente para saber que el chico se moría de hambre, por esa razón accedió a la petición de Zach. Le mando mensajes a Santana para avisarle que llegaba tarde a su departamento y que le avisara a Rachel. Cerca de la medianoche y en compañía de Tyler, volvió a su hogar, hubiese vuelto mucho más antes pero hablar con su ex cuñado era algo que le gustaba, por ende, las horas se le pasaron entre conversación y conversación.

Tyler ni siquiera se cambio de ropa, asi como llego se tiro en el sofá quedándose automáticamente dormido. Quinn busco una cobija con lo cual taparlo y después se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua encontrándose con una nota de Santana que decía: _"Ya me lo agradecerás mañana. Ahora disfrútalo, rubia"_. Aquello la desconcertó y la lleno de intriga, ¿Qué tenia que agradecerle a la latina? ¿Qué era lo que tenia que disfrutar? Con esas preguntas en su mente se dirigió a su habitación para un buen merecido descanso. Se llevo una sorpresa cuando al entrar se encontró con Rachel durmiendo en su cama, abrazando su almohada con Crusoe y Aslan a sus pies, fue en ese entonces que comprendió las palabras de Santana.

**-Maldita hija de perra-** susurro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se colocaba el pijama. **-Te odio, San.**

Con cuidado se acostó al lado de Rachel, reemplazando la almohada con su propio cuerpo. Lo más adecuado hubiese sido que se fuera de su habitación y dejara a la morena sola mientras ella se iba a dormir con Santana pero lo cierto era que se moría por amanecer en los brazos de Rachel, acurrucarla en su pecho, sentir ese perfume con aroma a chocolate que la morena usaba y que la llevaba al borde de la locura. Quería que cada despertar suyo sea al lado de esa mujer de veintitrés años que son su intensidad, pasión y dulzura le había robado el corazón como nadie más lo había hecho.

Se dedico a observarla detenidamente sintiendo los brazos de Rachel aferrarse más a su cintura mientras que a los pies de la cama Crusoe, su shiba inu, y Aslan, su gato siamés, la miraban como si supieran las intenciones que tenia su dueña para con la mujer que tenia en brazos.

**-No digan nada-** le ordeno Quinn a sus mascotas en un susurro mientras Rachel se alejaba de su cintura y le daba la espalda. **-Le guardaran el secreto a mamá.**

Después de eso se aferro a la cintura de Rachel y asi fue quedándose dormida, justo en el lugar donde pertenecía y esperaba amanecer. Por eso se llevo una sorpresa cuando al abrir los ojos por la mañana se encontró con el rostro de Rachel muy cerca del de ella. Se moría por besar, aunque sea un roce, los carnosos labios de la morena y lo hubiera hecho si no hubiese sido por el sonido de la alarma del teléfono móvil de ésta.

**-Dale, Marley, Apúrate, toma la pala y el balde y vamos a la playa-** murmuro la morena despertándose completamente desorientada por que el lugar en el que se encontraba no era con el que estaba soñando. Mientras tanto Quinn la miraba con una sonrisa tierna en los labios.

Si no supiese quien era Marley, seguramente se pondría celosa, pero lo cierto era que aquella chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules no representaba peligro alguno para ella. Era la prima de Rachel por parte de Hiram, la morena pasaba algunos veranos con aquella chica, fueron a algunas competencias juntas y Quinn sabia lo cercanas que eran a pesar de no pasar mucho tiempo juntas.

**-¿Soñando con Marley?-** cuestiono Quinn mientras Rachel le daba la espalda pero le tomaba las manos para que la abrazara.

**-Si, hace tiempo que no la veo y me gustaría... ¡Quinn!-** exclamo la morena cuando reparo en la presencia de su amiga al lado de ella. Se dio vuelta para enfrentarse a la rubia y la descubrió con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios. Sin poder contenerse la abrazo rodeándola con una pierna por la cintura, apretándola más hacia ella. **-¿Qué-qué haces aqui?**

**-Mmm... se supone que vivo aqui y que duermo aqui-** bromeo Quinn mientras Rachel le regalaba un suave beso en su mejilla.

**-Sabes que no era eso a lo que me refería-** replico la morena alejándose de Quinn, de lo contrario haría algo estúpido y se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. Le dio la espalda a la rubia pero sin dejar de sentir uno de los brazos de Quinn alrededor de su cintura y el otro debajo de su cuello. **-¿Cuando llegaste?**

**-A la medianoche. No quería despertarte y tampoco quería sufrir las patadas de Santana-** explico Quinn sin entrar en demasiados detalles por que sabia que esto ultimo no era cierto. **-Por eso me acosté contigo, No te molestó, ¿Cierto?**

**-¿Así que te acostaste conmigo? Interesante-** bromeo Rachel con doble sentido que hizo sonreír a Quinn. **-¿Por que no lo recuerdo?**

**-Sera por que no hicimos nada de lo que tu mente depravada piensa, Berry-** respondió Quinn haciéndole cosquillas a la morena que se retorció de una y mil maneras para zafarse pero no lo logro.

Escucharla reír era como gasolina para el corazón de Quinn, pero decidió olvidarse de los constantes latidos de éste, apartar todo sentimiento más allá de la amistad y concentrarse en jugar un rato con su mejor amiga. Extrañaba eso de bromear con Rachel. Ésta casi siempre decía algo para molestarla, ella se vengaba corriéndola por todo su departamento y cuando por fin la atrapaba le hacia cosquillas hasta que la morena suplicaba que parase. Después Rachel se mudo con Jesse y ya no lo volvieron a hacer, durante esos dos años se limitaban simplemente a hablar de la relación de la diva con St. James, lo cual causaba molestia en Quinn pero lo disimulaba por que no tenia derecho a nada, solamente a escucharla como la mejor amiga que era.

**-Ya-Ya... tregua, Quinnie-** pidió Rachel mientras Quinn aminoraba las cosquillas pero no las eliminaba.

**-No es lo que quiero escuchar. Debes decir las palabras mágicas si quieres liberarte de mis cosquillas de koala-** replico Quinn mientras Rachel se reía más debido a lo ultimo dicho por la rubia.

**-¿Cos-cosquillas de koala? ¿En-en serio, rubia?-** cuestiono Rachel pero las cosquillas en su cuerpo aumentaron. **-Ok...Ok ¡Me rindo! Por favor, Quinn. Tú ganas... sigues siendo la mejor.**

**-¿Ves? Hablando se entiende la gente-** repuso la rubia deteniendo sus manos y recostándose encima del cuerpo de Rachel mientras ésta recuperaba la respiración mirando hacia el techo con los ojos cerrados lo cual enterneció a Quinn, que sin dudarlo dejo un beso en la mejilla de Rachel antes de levantarse de la cama alejándose de la tentación que le producía estar cerca de la morena.

**-¿Adonde vas?-** cuestiono Rachel abrazando a Crusoe que se acurruco en su pecho. En ese momento necesitaba algo a lo que sujetarse para no saltar a los brazos de Quinn y besarla como lo deseaba.

**-A preparar el desayuno, ¿Donde más?-** respondió Quinn saliendo de su habitación mientras que Rachel soltaba un largo suspiro.

**-Tu dueña va a matarme, Crusoe-** susurro la morena mientras que Aslan se acercaba a ella y se recostaba a su lado. **-¿Qué pasa, Aslan? ¿Tienen hambre?**

Quinn mientras tanto estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno con una sonrisa en los labios mientras que Tyler entraba al lugar sorprendiéndola y haciendo que diera un salto en el lugar lanzando todos y cada uno de los insultos que se le ocurría.

**-Wow, rubia ¿Donde aprendiste todos esos insultos? ¿Están en la biblia?-** bromeo el chico y Quinn se encogió de hombros.

**-Si, en la biblia escrita por Santana Lopez-** respondió Quinn antes de regalarle un beso en la mejilla a Ty sorprendiéndolo. **-Buenos días, Collins.**

**-¿A que se debe el buen humor que tienes esta mañana, Fabray?-** cuestiono Tyler frotándose los ojos mientras se sentaba a esperar el desayuno.

**-Siempre me despierto de buen humor, Ty-** replico Quinn pasandole el café a su amigo que la tomo de la mano y la obligo a que mirase su expresión escéptica por esa respuesta. **-Esta bien... Primero tienes que saber que te odio por hacerme hablar sobre esto pero lo cierto es que...-** se acerco más al chico y bajo un poco la voz para que solo él la escuchara. **-No te pienso decir nada, Tyler Collins. Deja de ser tan chismoso.**

**-Oh, Ty. No conocía ese lado tuyo-** intervino la voz de Rachel entrando a la cocina con Aslan en los brazos seguida de Crusoe. **-Creo que tienen hambre, Quinn.**

**-Y no son los únicos-** repuso Santana apareciendo a escena abrazando a Rachel por los hombros. **-¿Que tal te despertaste, Berry?**

**-Muy bien-** respondió Rachel intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Quinn que no paso desapercibida para Tyler. **-Gracias por preguntar, San.**

**-¡Oh, por dios!-** fue lo único que dijo Tyler pero un golpe de Santana en la cabeza lo hizo callar. **-¿Por que me golpeas, Satán?**

**-No te golpee, es ese mi saludo de buenos días-** respondió Santana sentándose al lado del chico para susurrarle en el oído: **-Con estas dos debes ir lento, Collins. Son como dos niñas de preescolar.**

**-¿Que tanto susurran ustedes dos?-** pregunto Quinn con el ceño fruncido que se acentuó cuando ambos chicos esbozaron idénticas sonrisas diabólicas.

**-Necesito ayuda con un paso de baile y Collins me ayudara. Tranquila, Quinnie-** repuso la latina mientras que el chico, en complicidad con ella, asentía. **-No siempre eres el centro de nuestro universo. Cambiemos de tema mejor, ¿No tienes nada que agradecerme?**

**-Mmm... no lo creo-** respondió Quinn con desafío pero la latina se cruzo de brazos y señalo con la cabeza a Rachel que en ese momento se encontraba untando una tostada con una sonrisa en los labios. **-Esta bien, esta bien. Gracias, Santana Lopez. Por cierto... ¡Te odio!**

**-Eso es mentira. Tú me amas, rubia-** replico Santana con una sonrisa de superioridad causando risas en sus amigos incluida Rachel que seguía con la tostada en la mano. **-Comete de una maldita vez esa tostada, Berry. Es alimento no una pintura de Picasso.**

Rachel la miro con una ceja levantada y se metió mitad de tostada en la boca lo cual hizo sonreír picaramente a Santana.

**-Mmm... wow. Acabamos de comprobar que a Berry le entran grandes cosas en su boca-** repuso la latina con doble sentido haciendo escupir el café a Tyler, atragantar a Quinn y toser a Rachel. **-¿Qué? No me miren asi. Pitufo tontin me dio el pie para decir eso. No es tan inocente como pensamos, ¿Verdad, Rach?**

**-Mejor desayunemos, ¿si?-** sugirió Rachel completamente ruborizada mientras que Santana compartía una mirada cómplice con Quinn que se encogió de hombros.

**-Ey, rubia, ¿Tú no tendrías que estar trabajando en este momento?-** pregunto la latina rompiendo el silencio. **-Si mal no recuerdo y mis cálculos no fallan, las tres semanas que le pediste a Zach terminaron ya.**

**-Es cierto, pero ser la ex cuñada del dueño del lugar donde trabajas tiene que tener sus beneficios, ¿No?-** respondió Quinn como si nada. **-Tengo tres semanas más de descanso, Santana.**

**-Tiempo suficiente para que podamos asistir al cumpleaños de Britt y a la competencia de baile-** intervino Tyler llamando la atención de Rachel que no dijo nada pero estaba atenta a la conversación.

**-Hablan mucho de esa tal Britt, ¿Quien diablos es?-** cuestiono Santana cruzándose de brazos.

**-Es una amiga nuestra, ¿Cierto, Ty?-** el chico asintió y Quinn continuo:** -La conocimos en Yale. Ella trabajaba en un bar cerca de ahí junto con Mike y Eleonor, también amigos que conocimos en Connecticut. Los tres eran cantantes aficionados pero su fuerte no era el canto sino el baile. Un día nos contaron que necesitaban bailarines para entrar a una competencia y con Tyler nos unimos a ellos llegando a ocupar el tercer puesto, ¿Lo recuerdas, Ty?**

**-¿Como olvidarlo? La sonrisa que tenia Britt en ese momento la hacia lucir más inocente que de costumbre-** respondió Tyler con una sonrisa en los labios. **-Nos repartimos el premio entre todo el grupo. Eramos el equipo con menos integrantes, ¿Cuanto eramos? ¿Seis?**

**-Siete-** corrigió Quinn mirando a Rachel que parecía atrapada por la historia.

**-Cierto, Britt, Mike, Eleo, Ann, Josh, tú y yo-** Enumero Tyler soltando una carcajada por la mueca de desagrado que hizo Quinn. **-Oh, vamos, Quinnie. No me digas que aun te molesta lo que hizo Ann.**

**-Le dijo tonta a Britt, jamas dejara de molestarme eso-** replico Quinn mirando con seriedad al chico.

**-Si y te recordara por el resto de su vida con lo que le hiciste-** recordó Tyler con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios al tiempo que Quinn hacia lo mismo pero con orgullo. **-La cicatriz en su ceja derecha se lo recuerda todo el tiempo.**

Rachel se contagio de la sonrisa de Quinn. Cuando creía que no podía sorprenderse más de la rubia ésta llegaba con historias que al parecer incluía bailes, competencias y golpes, todo para ayudar a una amiga. Fue en ese entonces que su mente le jugo una mala pasada asociando el nombre de Quinn con el de esa tal Britt. La rubia había hecho de todo por aquella chica y ¿si sentía algo por ella? ¿Si aquella chica era la razón por la cual la Quinn quería intentar algo con una mujer?

**-Britt es como nuestra hermanita, ¿Cierto, Q?-** pregunto Ty sacando a la morena de sus pensamientos ansiosa por la respuesta de la rubia. **-Junto con Mike y Eleonor, los tres son completamente queribles. Ustedes dos deberían conocerlos-** señalo con la cabeza a Santana y a Rachel que aun seguía esperando la respuesta de Quinn. **-Ey, Q, ¿Que te parece si hablo con Britt y le digo que hay dos chicas más invitadas a su cumpleaños?**

**-Ya sabes su lema: "Cuantas más personas sean, más animada es la fiesta"-** respondió Quinn con una sonrisa. **-Dile que llevaremos a tres personas. Pienso invitar a Brody.**

**-Con permiso, ire a ducharme-** indico Rachel con el ceño fruncido pero la mano de Quinn en su brazo la detuvo.

**-Ey, ¿Que-que tienes que hacer más tarde?-** susurro la rubia con timidez mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

**-Nada, supongo. ¿Por que? ¿Tienes algo en mente?-** cuestiono Rachel con emoción olvidándose de su creciente mal humor.

**-Debo sacar a pasear a Crusoe y pensé que a lo mejor te gustaría acompañarme-** respondió Quinn aumentando su timidez.

**-¿Pueden llevarse a mi perro con ustedes?-** intervino a Santana con una sonrisa traviesa. **-Con los ensayos no pude sacar a pasear a Rocket y creo que lo necesita.**

**-Ignórala-** pidió Rachel cuando Quinn iba a replicar. **-¿Salimos después de que termine de ducharme?-** Quinn asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la morena salio de la cocina con la misma expresión.

Durante media hora Quinn tuvo que soportar las bromas de Santana y Tyler respecto a ella y Rachel. La llenaron de preguntas sobre que era lo que había pasado en su habitación pero ella no respondió ninguna de esas cuestiones. Se limito a guardar silencio, lo único que si dijo fue que no había pasado nada. Lo cual era cierto, no habían hecho nada más que dormir aunque ella se moría por besarla cuando despertó y tuvo el rostro de Rachel muy cerca del suyo.

_-Basta, Quinn-_ se dijo a si misma en su mente mientras abandonaba la cocina dejando a Santana y Tyler con idénticas sonrisas traviesas.

En el camino se encontró con Rachel que ya estaba lista para salir pero la rubia le pidió que la esperase y eso fue lo que la morena hizo, mientras tanto se puso a mensajearse con Kurt que le estaba contando las cosas que estaba haciendo en su trabajo. Después de veinte minutos la rubia apareció completamente lista. Crusoe parecía ser el más contento con aquella idea tanto que a Rachel se le hizo imposible controlarlo mientras que Santana se reía viendo a la morena al tiempo que le pasaba las llaves de su departamento a Quinn para que pasara a buscar a su perro Rocket, un labrador

El camino a la casa de Santana lo hicieron entre risas y anécdota. Crusoe parecía no poder quedarse quieto, tiraba de la correa con tanta fuerza que Rachel se la paso a Quinn para que pudiera dominar a su perro. El perro de Santana, en cambio, parecía más educado y pacifico, todo lo contrario a la personalidad de su dueña.

Caminar por Central Park con los dos perros se estaba poniendo agradable para ambas chicas pero como no todo es para siempre, aquella alegría y diversión se convirtió en un momento tenso cuando de la nada apareció Jesse St. James cruzándose en medio de las dos chicas. Quinn se sorprendió de que el chico tuviera un ojo morado y un gorra en la cabeza.

**-Hola, Rachel-** saludo el chico y todo el cuerpo de Rachel se tenso.

Hacia tres meses que no veía al chico que tenia en frente de ella sonriendo atractivamente. Aun guardaba algún tipo de sentimiento hacia Jesse pero no sabia cual era realmente. Lo que si sabia es que se sentía humillada, usada, dolida y todo gracias a St. James que la miraba directamente como si quisiera leer cada expresión de su rostro. Dejo de mirarla solamente cuando el cuerpo de Quinn se interpuso entre ellos dos haciendo de escudo humano.

**-¿Qué quieres St. James?-** cuestiono Quinn con los dientes apretados fulminando al chico con la mirada.

**-De ti, nada. Quiero hablar con Rachel-** respondió Jesse mirando a la morena que bajo la mirada. **-Rach, por favor. Necesito que me escuches, hermosa.**

Rachel no respondió. Se encontraba en un dilema, por un lado no quería ni escuchar al chico ni hablar con él pero por otro necesitaba decirle algunas cosas. Coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Quinn y ésta se giro para mirarla.

**-Déjame hablar con él, ¿Si?-** pidió Rachel mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras la rubia fruncía el ceño. **-Te prometo que estaré bien. Solo... solo déjame hablar con él.**

Aquella petición puso en alerta a Quinn. A pesar de que Rachel le había dicho que no pensaba volver con Jesse una parte de ella sentía miedo. ¿Que pasaba si el chico convencía a la morena de volver? ¿Y si la reconquistaba a base de mentiras? No sentía miedo debido a estar enamorada de Rachel sino que lo hacia como amiga. No quería que la morena volviera a sufrir de nuevo y menos por culpa de Jesse.

**-Quinn, lo que te dije el sábado por la noche sigue vigente-** susurro Rachel llamando la atención de la rubia. **-No pienso volver con él. Solamente quiero decirle unas cuantas cosas, nada más.**

**-Esta bien-** respondió la rubia dejando un suave beso en la mejilla de la morena que cerro los ojos al contacto. Inconscientemente sonrió mientras veía a su amiga alejándose con Crusoe y Rocket, no sin antes haberle lanzado una mirada asesina a St. James que ni siquiera se inmuto.

**-Gracias por esta...-** empezó Jesse pero Rachel levanto una mano pidiendo silencio.

Debía dejarle varias cosas en claro al chico. Aun le dolía mirarlo a los ojos pero la imagen de Quinn en su mente la llenaba de confianza y le daba ese empujón que necesitaba para enfrentarse al chico, aquel que se había convertido en su ex novio debido a una infidelidad, algo que aun le dolía y no solo eso sino que también le molestaba.

**-No te equivoques, Jesse-** interrumpió la morena mientras St. James fruncía el ceño. **-Si estoy aqui es para aclararte varias cosas. La primera, tres meses de duelo no han borrado las lagrimas y el dolor que sentí por tu culpa. La segunda, puedes mandar todas las flores o regalos que quieras y yo podre perdonarte pero jamas volveré contigo-** Jesse iba a protestar pero Rachel se adelanto: **-Y la tercera, deja en paz a Quinn. Lo que haya pasado entre tu y yo, es entre tu y yo. Ella solamente esta apoyándome en un momento complicado. Momento en el cual estoy asi por tu culpa.**

**-Rachel, no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de lo que paso-** replico Jesse con fingido arrepentimiento lanzando miradas hacia Quinn antes de acercarse a la morena.** -Sabes que te amaba, que te amo. Te extraño mucho, ¿Tú no me extrañas? Tú sabes que jamas quise lastimarte. Esa chica...**

**-Jesse, no quiero escuchar más mentiras-** volvió a interrumpir la morena con los brazos cruzados alejándose los pasos que Jesse había avanzado. De repente estar cerca del chico le producía asco y repulsión. No podía creer que le siguiera mintiendo. ¡Ella lo había visto con sus propios ojos! **-Si me detuve a hablar contigo fue para aclararte varias cosas, no para escucharte decir más mentiras... Y lo cierto es que no, no te extraño.**

Le asombro saber que aquello era cierto. No mentía cuando le dijo que no lo extrañaba. Paso tres meses sufriendo por un chico que ahora estaba frente a ella diciéndole lo mucho que extrañaba y que no quiso lastimarla, pero en su interior no sentía nada que sea reciproco a eso. Sino todo lo contrario, quería salir corriendo de allí, buscar a Quinn y llorar en sus brazos al comprobar que Jesse le seguía mintiendo y que la rubia había tenido razón todo ese tiempo. Debería sentir algo por St. James, después de todo fue su novio durante dos años, pero no sentía nada más que la sensación de sentirse usada y engañada de nuevo al comprobar que Jesse quería reconquistarla a base de mentiras.

**-Jess, sabias que eras importante para mi-** repuso la morena para dar por terminada aquella incomoda conversación mientras intentaba ubicar a Quinn en los alrededores del parque. **-Pero elegiste engañarme y ahí tienes las consecuencias de tus actos. Déjame superar esto, por favor.**

**-¿Y dejar que Fabray se robe lo que me pertenece? Ni loco, Rachel-** negó St. James acercándose a la morena para tomarla de la mano pero ésta dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse del chico. **-Sé que ahora no me crees nada, asi como también sé que Quinn te esta llenando la cabeza, pero ten en cuenta que soy Jesse St. James y eso significa que no me doy por vencido.**

**-Suerte con eso-** ironizo Rachel mientras se alejaba de su ex novio en busca de Quinn.

Se la encontró jugando con Crusoe y Rocket pero no había ni rastro de sonrisa en su rostro. Se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado mientras veía como la rubia tensaba la mandíbula.

**-Quinn, estoy bien, ¿Ves?-** indico con una sonrisa mientras que la rubia intentaba por todos los medios no mirarla. **-¿Sabes? Tenias razón. Quería reconquistarme a base de mentiras. Lo sé por que su mirada lo delataba. Dijo... Dijo que no se daria por vencido.**

**-¿Y que le dijiste?-** pregunto Quinn sin poder contenerse mientras miraba a la morena que sonrió de lado.

**-"Suerte con eso" le dije y después vine en busca de mi hermosa rubia por que ella y yo tenemos algo pendiente-** respondió Rachel con una sonrisa traviesa mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia y ésta la miraba completamente desconcertada y sorprendida: **-Hablo de buscarte una posible novia.**

**-¿Es en serio, Rach? ¿En Central Park?-** cuestiono Quinn agradecida por el cambio de conversación de Rachel. Lo menos que quería era hablar de Jesse y que eso arruinara la agradable mañana que estaba teniendo.

**-Claro, por aqui pasan muchas chicas. ¿Que me dices de aquella?-** la morena señalo hacia enfrente de ellas y Quinn soltó una carcajada.

**-Seria bueno conocerla... sino fuera por que tiene como ochenta años y podría ser mi abuela-** respondió Quinn ganándose un manotazo por parte de su amiga. **-Rachel, no necesito buscarme una novia y seamos sinceras, ¿Tú estas dispuesta a lanzarme a los brazos de otra mujer que no seas tú?**

**-Lo cierto es que no, pero algún día tendrás que buscarte una novia, o un novio, y formar una familia como siempre quisiste, ¿No?-** replico Rachel bajando la mirada mientras se encogía de hombros.

**-Siempre seras la primera y cuando llegue ese momento estaré más que feliz mientras tanto espero a la persona indicada-** indico Quinn levantándose de su asiento mientras le tendía la mano a Rachel que se la tomo con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. **-Vamos a seguir caminando, enana. Después te invito a almorzar, ¿Que te parece?**

**-Mmm... Almuerzo con Fabray, ¿Eh? Suena tentador-** Bromeo la morena entrelazando su brazo con el de la rubia. **-¿Que me dices de la chica que esta allá?**

**-No es mi tipo-** respondió Quinn sin siquiera mirar a la persona que Rachel le indicaba pero ésta se dio cuenta y le dio un pellizco en el brazo. **-¡Auch, Rachel! Ya la vi y esa chica no es mi tipo, no me llama la atención.**

**-¿Qué me dices de aquella?-** volvió a cuestionar la morena señalando a un maniquí que había en las vidrieras mientras caminaban. Lo cierto es que no estaba buscando a alguien que pudiera gustar a Quinn simplemente encontraba divertido todo aquello. Jugar a ser el cupido de su amiga tenia un plus, ella era la que daba el visto bueno a la posible conquista de Quinn y si tenia que ser sincera aquel "Siempre seras la primera" recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo llenándola de una sensación agradable que se instalo en su corazón. Lo cual significaba no buscar a alguien en serio.

**-Hola, Jackie. Lo mismo de siempre y para llevar, por favor-** ordeno Quinn una chica de cabello negro y ojos grises en el local de comidas rápidas.

**-¿Jackie? ¿Quien es esa tal Jackie?-** cuestiono Rachel cruzándose de brazos. **-¿Y no era que almorzaríamos juntas?**

**-Jackie es la chica que me atiende siempre que vengo a comprar pizzas-** aclaro Quinn con una sonrisa y eso molesto a Rachel. **-Es amable y si, almorzaremos juntas pero antes debo pasar por lo de Zach. Necesito hablar con Alyson sobre algo.**

**-¿Ella te gusta?-** pregunto Rachel mientras la chica en cuestión reaparecía con la orden de Quinn.

-Aquí tienes, Quinn- indico la chica pasandole las bolsas a la rubia mientras esta le pasaba el dinero bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel. **-Hola, Crusoe.**

Rachel se alejo con Rocket pero aun asi no dejo de observar la interacción de Quinn con esa chica, que ya estaba encabezando su lista de personas no gratas. No importaba lo amable que fuera como decía la rubia, aquella chica no le caía bien y punto. Quizás la risa de Quinn en ese momento que se acercaba a ella con Crusoe, ayudaba a que la chica encabezara la lista.

**-Que chica más divertida-** repuso Quinn tendiéndole su brazo a la morena que la miro con una ceja levantada. **-Pero aun asi no me gusta. Ademas creo que tiene novio.**

Aquello hizo tranquilizar un poco a Rachel o quizás ayudo el hecho de que Quinn no parecía desilusionada por saber que aquella chica no estaba disponible y que se mostraba divertida con aquello. Llegando al departamento de Zach a Rachel le entro la curiosidad de saber qué era lo que tenia que hablar Quinn con su sobrina pero aun asi se alegraba de que la relación entre ambas rubias pareciera estar mejorando. Definitivamente, el viaje a Lima había ayudado a que asi fuera.

**-Hola, tia Quinn-** saludo Alyson abriendo la puerta del departamento mientras la rubia más grande entraba con Crusoe y Rocket dejando a Rachel atrás. **-Hola, Berry.**

**-Ho-hola, Alyson-** tartamudeo Rachel. ¿Desde cuando la sobrina de Quinn le decía "Berry" y no algo hiriente?

**-Puedes pasar, no voy a comerte. Por el momento mi dieta no permite enanos de piernas largas-** bromeo Alyson llamando más la atención de Rachel mientras que Quinn buscaba a Alex en el piso de arriba. La chica rodó los ojos antes de continuar: **-Entiendo, mis cambios de humor te desconciertan, pero si soportaste los de mi tia Quinn no deberías sorprenderte de los míos.**

**-¿Donde esta Alex, Aly?-** intervino Quinn mientras que Rocket y Crusoe se recostaban en el sofá.

**-Tenia practica de fútbol-** respondió Alyson encogiéndose de hombros. **-Papá lo acompaño.**

**-¿Y tú estas sola?-** pregunto Quinn con el ceño fruncido mientas su sobrina asentía. **-¿Almorzaste algo?**

**-Todavía no, estoy en eso-** respondió Alyson señalando hacia la cocina. Una mirada de Quinn fue suficiente para Rachel supiera lo que quería por lo tanto asintió antes de que la rubia se dirigiera a su sobrina nuevamente.

**-Con Rachel pensábamos almorzar aqui si no te molesta-** improviso Quinn y su sobrina se encogió de hombros. **-Tomo eso como una invitación, ¿Puedes acompañarme a la cocina? Rachel, encárgate de Rocket y Crusoe mientras que con Aly preparamos el almuerzo.**

Tía y sobrina se dirigieron a la cocina dejando a Rachel con los perros en la sala aun preguntándose por ese cambio de humor en Alyson, pero la chica tenia razón. Si se había acostumbrado a los cambios de humor de Quinn fácilmente podría acostumbrarse a los de la menor de las Fabray.

**-Puedes encender la televisión si quieres, Willow-** grito Alyson desde la cocina mientras que su tia la fulminaba con la mirada, por lo tanto la chica bajo la voz antes de continuar: **-¿Qué? Sabes que se lo digo de forma... ¿Amigable?**

**-Si, lo que digas-** ironizo Quinn mirando fijamente a su sobrina que bajo la mirada. **-Ya dejemos eso. Necesito preguntarte algo y que me respondas con total honestidad, ¿Puede ser?**

**-Siempre soy sincera contigo, tia Quinn-** respondió Alyson sinceramente mientras que la rubia sonreia. **-Si la pregunta es si me gustaría ser tu dama de honor en la boda con el chichón de piso desde ya te digo que no usare un vestido de color rosa.**

**-¿Que? No, no era eso de que... ¿Boda con Rachel? No, por supuesto que no. Es otra cosa-** Alyson asintió con una sonrisa al tiempo que su tia continuaba: **-¿Que fue lo que le hicieron Santana y tú a St. James?**

**-¿Lo viste?-** cuestiono Alyson son una sonrisa traviesa que se acentuó cuando Quinn se contagio de eso y asintió: **-Lo esperamos a la salida de los ensayos con el rostro cubierto, lo atamos con una soga que llevo Santana y con una tijera le cortamos el pelo.**

**-Ahora entiendo por que tenia la gorra puesta-** murmuro Quinn más para ella misma que para su sobrina. **-También tenia un golpe en el ojo.**

**-Santana lo golpeo con un teléfono viejo por que St. James no dejaba de llorar. Es increíble todas las cosas que lleva San en su bolso, tia Quinn-** indico Alyson con diversión haciendo reír a su tia.

**-Santana y tú se meterán en problemas un día de estos-** repuso Quinn con seriedad pero ver el gesto travieso de su sobrina hizo que su teatro se viniera abajo. **-¿Por que lo golpearon, Aly?**

**-Por que se lo merecía-** respondió Alyson con seriedad y Quinn alzo su ceja. **-Se metió contigo y con... Berry.**

**-Gracias-** dejo caer Quinn juntos antes de abrazar a su sobrina que se sorprendió por el gesto. **-No vuelvas a meterte en problemas, ¿si?... y si lo haces me avisas para que pueda ayudar yo también.**

**-Trato hecho-** respondió Alyson contagiándose de la risa de su tia. **-¿Le guardamos una hamburguesa a Alex? Seguramente vendrá con mucha hambre-** Quinn asintió enternecida por la actitud de su sobrina. **-En el segundo cajón están los vasos mientras le llevare la ensalada a Rach... Al enano.**

**-Algún día tendrás que llamarla por su nombre, Aly-** replico Quinn con una sonrisa mientras Alyson rodaba los ojos yéndose del lugar.

Le gustaba esa nueva actitud de su sobrina, más aun cuando se dirigió a la sala y se encontró con Rachel y Alyson charlando como si no existieran diferencias algunas entre ellas. Le gustaba que dos mujeres que eran importantes en su vida se llevaran bien, o al menos lo intentasen. Ella por lo tanto trataría de acercarse más a Alyson... aunque eso significase dejar pelado a St. James.

- 0 -

Como siempre gracias a todos y por todo! Estoy sin luz (Que novedad!) por ende los reviews y MP's los responderé cuando vuelva la luz... lo cual significa que no se cuando sera ese día xD

Hasta la próxima... Nos leeremos cuando me lean!

Besos & Abrazos!


	7. 7 - La chica nueva

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 7. La chica nueva**

El lunes de la siguiente semana se estaba convirtiendo en la más pesada para Quinn y el culpable de todo era St. James. El chico parecía no querer dejar de insistir a pesar de que Rachel, al parecer, le había dicho que ya no lo hiciera la ultima vez que se encontraron, hacia ya una semana. Esta vez no fue un solo ramo de rosas, fueron tres. Quinn tuvo que resistir el impulso de tirarlas al suelo y pisotearlas, tal y como le gustaría hacer con Jesse.

**-Regalo de St. James-** informo la rubia de mala gana cuando Rachel apareció en la sala con cara de dormida. Quinn mientras tanto se dirigió al sofá y se encargo de despertar a Tyler que dormía completamente despatarrado en el sofá. **-Ty, precioso, despierta. Vamos, bebe.**

Aquellas palabras molestaron a Rachel, ¿"Precioso"? ¿"Bebe"? Esta bien, no tenia por que molestarse, era el ex novio de Quinn, ésta tenia derecho a llamarlo como quisiera y ella no tenia por que decir nada. Era solo su amiga. Últimamente se tenia que repetir eso en su mente varias veces, sobre todo cuando Quinn estaba cerca de ella. No quería volver a sentir algo por la rubia por que eso significaba amor no correspondido. Si, Quinn había dicho que estaba abierta a lo que sea pero jamas se fijaría en ella como mujer, seria la eterna mejor amiga enamorada y no quería eso. Decir lo que sentía, o estaba empezando a sentir nuevamente, no era una opción. ¿Abrir la boca y perder la amistad de Quinn? ¡De ninguna manera!. Tampoco debía confundir las indescifrables señales que le lanzaba la rubia. Habían sido amigas durante cinco años, tiempo suficiente para que se formara una unión bastante importante y cierta confianza, por ende, comportarse con Quinn como si fueran una pareja no le parecía nada fuera de lo común. Es más, amaba esa complicidad de la cual eran dueñas, decirse todo con la mirada o algún gesto y que el resto no se diera cuenta de nada o no entendiera, le gustaba las horas que pasaba observando a la rubia con sus sobrinos a pesar de que era allí cuando más fuerte se volvía lo que sentía. Quizás Quinn le gustaba en el pasado, pero esa etapa ya la había superado y si asi no era, no estaba tan segura de querer decirlo en voz alta aun. Podría hablarlo con Kurt pero eso significaba horas y horas de momentos detallados por insistencia del chico. Santana tampoco era otra opción, no creía poder soportar su sarcasmo y su mirada inquisitoria todo el tiempo. Amaba a esos dos chicos pero no quería hablar con ellos hasta no sentirse completamente segura de lo que sentía por la rubia. Tyler estaba descartado por varias razones, era el ex novio de Quinn y habían hablado poco y nada. Weston no era una opción por que si por ella fuera lo ataría a una silla con una cinta en la boca y lo dejaría encerrado en el sótano de alguna solterona de cuarenta años. Aquello ultimo la hizo reír llamando la atención de Quinn.

**-Mi mente esta planeando alguna maldad-** explico Rachel encogiéndose de hombros haciendo reír a Tyler que parecía más dormido que despierto. **-Buenos días, Tyler.**

**-Buenos días, Rachel-** saludo el chico volviéndose a dormir.

**-Parece que tu "bebe" tiene sueño-** planeaba que aquello le saliera de forma divertida pero al parecer no le salio asi por que Quinn la miro con una ceja levantada. **-Iré a preparar el desayuno.**

**-Así que... ¿Rosas nuevamente?-** cuestiono Quinn como si nada una vez que estuvo en la cocina observando a Rachel que soltó una pequeña risa.

**-Si, rosas de nuevo. Creo que por culpa de Jesse empiezo a detestar a las rosas-** respondió Rachel con una mirada cómplice hacia Quinn que estaba complacida por esa respuesta. **-Es una lastima, por que son flores hermosas pero que vengan de la mano de Jesse las convierte en... En fin, hoy no voy a poder acompañarte a pasear a Crusoe, tengo planeado ensayar por que en unas semanas serán las audiciones del señor Harper.**

**-Claro, no hay problema. Yo debo ir a trabajar-** repuso Quinn aceptando la taza de café que le ofrecía Rachel al tiempo que ésta la miraba desconcertada. **-Zach me llamo anoche y me pregunto si podía volver al trabajo por que Jeremy, el jefe del área de dibujo, se va a tomar unos días por que la esposa acaba de dar a luz-** Rachel esbozo una sonrisa tierna que capto toda la atención de Quinn. **-¿En que estaba? Ah si, también me pidió que asesorara a la chica nueva.**

**-¿Chica nueva?-** Cuestiono Rachel con el ceño fruncido sentándose a desayunar mientras Quinn le ofrecía la tostada que había estado untando para ella. **-Gracias.**

**-De nada. Si, la chica de la que te vengo hablando hace tiempo ¿Recuerdas?-** Rachel asintió y Quinn le dio un mordisco a otra de las tostadas.

**-No hables con la boca llena que no te entiendo, Quinnie-** indico Rachel con una sonrisa dulce que se transformo en una carcajada cuando la rubia intento meterse la tostada entera en la boca pero en lugar de eso se ensucio toda. **-Pareces una niña pequeña. A ver, déjame limpiarte.**

Quinn se dejo hacer mientras que Rachel le limpiaba con una servilleta la boca completamente concentrada en eso. Por inercia o por que no tenia control alguno sobre su cuerpo la rubia coloco sus manos en la cintura de la morena que tembló al sentir las cálidas manos de Quinn por encima de la camiseta. Automáticamente la miro y se encontró con los ojos verdes que la habían hecho perder la cabeza años atrás mirándola directamente, la vio relamiéndose los labios que intento por todos los medios no besar.

**-Lis-listo-** indico Rachel con intenciones de alejarse de Quinn pero esta no se lo permitió sino que se aferro con más fuerza a la cintura de Rachel mientras esta cerraba los ojos para no ceder a la tentación. **-¿Ahora que?**

**-Ti-tienes sucio aqui-** respondió Quinn con la voz entrecortada mientras pasaba su pulgar por el labio inferior de Rachel sintiendo el calor que desprendía y que la estaba llevando a perder la cordura. **-Ya esta.**

Pero ninguna de las dos se alejo, se quedaron mirando una a la otra que ganas de detener el tiempo en ese instante, cada una en sus pensamientos. Rachel auto convenciéndose de no hacer nada que pudiera poner en peligro su amistad con Quinn y la rubia buscaba una excusa para poder seguir manteniendo ese contacto con la morena. Se sorprendió cuando Rachel se lanzo a sus brazos y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

**-Te quiero-** susurro la morena en el oído de Quinn y esta se sintió morir. No le salían las palabras debido al nudo en su garganta, por esa razón se aferro más a Rachel para eternizar aquel abrazo que se estaba convirtiendo en uno de sus favoritos.** -Gracias.**

**-¿Por que?-** cuestiono con un hilo de voz pero sin soltar a Rachel que parecía que tampoco quería ser soltada.

**-Por ser simplemente tú-** respondió la morena alejándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos siendo testigo de como Quinn esbozaba una sonrisa tímida al tiempo que se ruborizaba. **-Aww... ¿La ovejita es tímida?**

**-Si, sobre todo cuando el león la mira como si fuera a comérsela-** bromeo Quinn mientras Rachel se alejaba definitivamente riéndose, no sin antes haber dejado un beso en la mejilla de Quinn que sentía como le quemaba la piel allí donde se posaron los labios de Rachel.

**-Si, lo que digas, Barbie-** replico Rachel sacandole la lengua. **-Debo ir a ducharme. El desayuno para tu "bebé" esta preparado, solamente tiene que calentar un poco el café, ¿Sabe hacer eso?**

**-Supongo que si, pero si no sabe aqui tiene a su mamá, ¿No?-** bromeo Quinn esquivando la servilleta que le lanzo Rachel. -**Ey, eso es violencia domestica. Te denunciare, enana. Ya me estoy imaginando el encabezado del periódico: "Mujer blanca muere a manos de un enano de yeso que fingía ser un ser humano".**

**-Vete al diablo, Fabray. Mejor me voy a buscar el cerebro que perdiste-** replico Rachel saliendo de la cocina siendo seguida por Quinn.

**-De paso busca a la persona que me hizo perder la cabeza también-** pidió Quinn con una sonrisa picara acercándose hacia donde estaba Tyler durmiendo con un brazo colgando. **-Ty, despierta maldito infeliz.**

**-¿Esa es forma de tratar a tu "bebé"?-** pregunto Rachel con una ceja en alto mientras se dirigía hacia el piso de arriba.

**-¿Tú no iba a ducharte?-** replico Quinn con el mismo gesto. **-¿O necesitas que alguien te pase el jabón por la espalda?**

**-Si no lo veo, no lo creo. ¿Fabray coqueteando con una chica?-** cuestiono Rachel apoyándose en la baranda de la escalera y mirando intensamente a Quinn que bajo la mirada jugueteando con la taza que tenia en las manos.

**-Con alguien tengo que practicar si quiero conquistar chicas, ¿No?-** respondió Quinn levantando la mirada y enfrentándose a Rachel que frunció el ceño. **-Y ¿Qué mejor que hacerlo con mi Cupido personal?**

**-Sera mejor que vaya a ducharme de una vez por todas-** replico Rachel completamente seria entrando a su dormitorio.

**-"Con alguien tengo que practicar si quiero conquistar chicas, ¿No?"-** parafraseo Tyler con burla desde el sofá con las manos detrás de la cabeza y mirando a Quinn que lo fulmino con la mirada. **-Te hacia más inteligente, Q.**

**-¿Tu mamá no te enseño que no debes escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Collins?-** cuestiono Quinn dirigiéndose nuevamente a la cocina seguida de Tyler que sonreia más que un niño en Navidad. **-Y agradecería que dejaras de hacerte el dormido.**

**-Estaba dormido-** aclaro Tyler sentándose en la mesa para desayunar. **-pero ustedes dos con su coqueteo de escuela primaria me despertaron. Ya, basta. Pongámonos serios por que necesito preguntarte algo y que me respondas con absoluta sinceridad, ¿Esta bien?**

**-Si tu pregunta es si Rachel me gusta, la respuesta es si. Si me gusta, me gusta mucho, ¿Contento?-** susurro Quinn con cansancio mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado.

**-En realidad iba a preguntarte si te molestaba mi presencia aqui-** repuso Tyler mientras que Quinn se golpeaba la cabeza con la mano por meter la pata de esa manera. **-Pero lo que acabas de soltarme es... ¡Wow! Te gusta Rachel. Ahora entiendo todo.**

**-Cierra la boca-** susurro Quinn con los dientes apretados y los ojos vidriosos mientras el chico la tomaba de los hombros y la atraía más para él regalandole un abrazo fraternal que la rubia necesitaba en ese momento.

**-Shh... tranquila. No diré nada-** susurro Tyler en el oído de Quinn acariciándole el pelo mientras la rubia soltaba un sollozo.** -Shh... No llores, Q. Es hermoso lo que sientes.**

**-Es hermoso cuando eres correspondido, Ty-** replico Quinn con tristeza mientras que Collins la alejaba de él y le tomaba el rostro para que lo mirase a los ojos.

**-Entonces en tu caso es más que hermoso-** sentencio Tyler con una sonrisa convincente en los labios que llamo la atención de Quinn.

**-Lamento interrumpir-** intervino Rachel con Aslan en los brazos. **-Quinn, tu gato tiene hambre y... ¿Estas bien?**

**-Si, pasa que le ofrecí café pero se ve que estaba demasiado caliente y se quemo la lengua, ¿Cierto, Q?-** Tyler le lanzo una mirada a Quinn en clara señal de que le siguiera el juego, algo que la rubia hizo mientras se acercaba a Rachel para tomar a Aslan en brazos.

**-¿Segura que solo es eso?-** susurro Rachel mirando a Quinn mientras ésta sonreia y asentía para tranquilizar a la morena que suspiro regalandole una caricia en el hombro a Quinn antes de salir nuevamente de la cocina.

Después de media hora la morena ya estaba lista para partir por lo tanto busco a Quinn encontrándosela en su habitación limpiando mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música que había puesto. Se apoyo en el marco de la puerta viendo como la rubia bailaba sin reparar en su presencia, mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa y los brazos cruzados. Solo se detuvo cuando, al terminar la cancion, Rachel aplaudió entusiasmada mientras que un rubor cubría todo el rostro de Quinn.

**-Cállate-** ordeno la rubia con timidez mientras Rachel se esforzaba por no reír.

**-Venia a buscarte para decirte que saldré por algunas horas pero como aun no tengo llaves entonces quería asegurarme de a que hora volverías de trabajar-** repuso la morena. Quinn le lanzo una mirada de desconcierto y ella explico: **-Kurt tiene el día libre y le pedí que me acompañara a buscar empleo. Después me ayudara a practicar para la audición.**

**-Me parece bien que salgas a pasear-** repuso Quinn con una sonrisa mientras Rachel se encogía de hombros. **-Yo no sé a que hora volveré, todo depende de la chica nueva, pero no es necesario que esperes a que yo regrese.**

Rachel la vio alejarse de ella mientras la rubia buscaba en su mesa de luz algo que ella no llego a ver por esa razón se sorprendió cuando Quinn le tendió un juego de llaves del cual colgaba una estrella como adorno y que ella reconoció como las llaves que utilizaba cuando vivía con la rubia.

**-Quinnie...-** empezó a decir Rachel completamente enternecida.

**-Mmm.. no me preguntes como pero sabia que volverías a utilizarlas algún día-** susurro Quinn con una sonrisa nerviosa. **-Te pertenecen, Rach.**

**-Gracias-** susurro la morena alternando su mirada entre Quinn y las llaves en su mano. ¡Dios! ¿Podía ser más perfecta de lo que ya era aquella rubia? Si, definitivamente podía ser más perfecta.

Un abrazo fue lo ultimo que le regalo Rachel a Quinn antes de salir de la habitación y posteriormente del departamento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios, encontrándose en el camino con Tyler que la miro sorprendido por que la morena le regalo un rápido abrazo.

**-Nos vemos más tarde, Ty. Cuida a Quinnie-** pidió la morena justo antes de subir al ascensor perdiéndose detrás de las puertas corredizas de éste.

Las siguientes horas pasaron más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado a Quinn, pero aun asi se alegraba de volver al trabajo después de varias semanas. Necesitaba estar en su lugar, en su hábitat, entre papeles y lapices, por esa razón al entrar al estudio le regalo a todos y cada uno con los que se cruzo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Recorrió los pasillos del estudio llegando al lugar donde estaba ubicada su oficina. Dejo sus cosas allí y después se dirigió hacia donde estaba la oficina de Zach que estaba esperándola con una sonrisa tierna en los labios acompañado de una chica pelirroja que Quinn no llego a reconocer.

**-Hola, Q. ¿Como estas?-** saludo Zach regalandole un abrazo a la rubia que se lo correspondió pero sin quitar los ojos de encima de la pelirroja.

**-Bien y ¿Tú, Zach? ¿Qué tal están Alex y Alyson?-** cuestiono la rubia alejándose de su ex cuñado. Después miro a la pelirroja que estaba de brazos cruzados y la saludo agitando la cabeza. **-Hola.**

**-Hola-** devolvió el saludo la chica mirando a Zach que parecía divertido con la situación.

**-Los chicos están bien, Quinn. Te mandan saludos**- respondió Zach sentándose de nuevo en su silla detrás de su escritorio. **-Pero después hablamos sobre eso. Ahora déjame presentarte a nuestra nueva adquisición, rubia-** Una sonrisa apareció tanto en Quinn como en la chica desconocida. **-Ashley, ella es Quinn. Quinn ella es Ashley, la chica nueva que trabajara con nosotros en el nuevo proyecto.**

**-Ashley Carter, mucho gusto-** se presento la pelirroja con una sonrisa que llamo la atención de Quinn.

**-Quinn Fabray-** replico la rubia aceptando la mano que le ofrecía la chica con la misma sonrisa. **-El gusto es mio.**

**-Bueno, ya que están hechas las presentaciones me gustaría explicarles el proyecto en el que trabajaran juntas-** continuo Zach entregándole a cada chica una carpeta. **-Es una película animada, necesitan que nosotros hagamos los diseños y luego ellos elegirán si son los adecuados o no, ¿Alguna pregunta?**

**-Mmm... si, yo. ¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos para presentar los bocetos?-** cuestiono Quinn llamando la atención de Ashley.

**-No hay una fecha exacta para la entrega, por el momento el proyecto solo es un prototipo que planean llevar a cabo en el futuro. Los de la productora y realización enviaran a uno de ellos cada semana para ver como vamos con los progresos y una vez que tengamos todo, nos volveremos a reunir para ver si aprueban nuestro proyecto o no-** respondió Zach mientras la pelirroja asentía en clara señal de que estaba entendiendo todo mientras que Quinn no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la chica.** -Quinn, ¿Eso es todo?.**

**-Eh... si, si. Supongo que por ahora si-** balbuceo la rubia mientras que Ashley sonreia disimulada. **-¿Podemos empezar ya sino tienes nada más para decirnos, Zach?-** éste ultimo negó con la cabeza y Quinn se dirigió a la chica. **-Ven conmigo. Debemos ir a la sala de dibujo para empezar con los diseños.**

La pelirroja la siguió mientras Quinn seguía saludando a todas las personas con las cuales se cruzaba. La rubia le fue mostrando cada una de las instalaciones del lugar mientras que la otra chica parecía complacida de estar allí.

**-Bueno, esta es la sala de dibujo. ¿Te parece bien que empecemos? Digo, para que después vayamos a almorzar-** balbuceo Quinn mientras Ashley asentía con una sonrisa dejando al descubierto una perfecta dentadura de dientes blanquisimos que cautivo a Quinn.

**-Me parece bien, pero yo invito el almuerzo-** replico la pelirroja mientras que Quinn asentía completamente hipnotizada por su sonrisa y por su voz. Una mezcla exacta entre sensual e inocente. **-¿Pasa algo?**

**-Mmm... no-no. O sea... tu-tu voz-** tartamudeo Quinn bajando la mirada con timidez cuando Ashley la miro desconcertada. **-Lo siento.**

**-Descuida. Humildemente, no eres la primera a la que le pasa algo asi, supongo que el hecho de ser locutora ayuda-** explico la pelirroja quitandole importancia para que Quinn no se sintiera tan mal. **-Pero supongo que podremos hablar de eso en el almuerzo, ¿o no?**

Mientras tanto a varias calles de allí, una morena caminaba muy alegremente tomada del brazo de su amigo que parecía contento por la alegría que reflejaba la chica que caminaba a su lado. Lo cierto es que había extrañado a Kurt durante todo ese tiempo, el chico era prácticamente su hermano, un hermano con el que se arrancaba los pelos por un solo cuando estaban en el Club Glee pero un hermano al fin, después de todo, quien no se ha golpeado con un hermano, ¿No?

**-Cuando le diga a Quinn que conseguí empleo no me lo va a creer-** decía Rachel soltando una carcajada.** -Pensaba acudir a la solicitud del local de comidas rápidas pero no me sentía cómoda. Soy vegetariana y estar preparando hamburguesas que son casi en su totalidad pura carne, seria un poco irónico, ¿No te parece?**

**-Claro, es tan irónico como que fueras buscadora de tornados y murieras por culpa de uno-** respondió Kurt con el ceño fruncido mientras Rachel lo miraba con el mismo gesto, lo cual hizo reír a ambos. **-Ok, lo admito. Eso sonó un poco... ¿Aterrador?**

**-¿Otra vez estuviste viendo Twister?-** bromeo Rachel mientras que su amigo hacia una mueca.

**-Ese es el precio que uno debe pagar por vivir con Santana Lopez. Esa chica un día de estos va a matarme-** Renegó Kurt con desesperación haciendo reír a Rachel. **-No es gracioso, Berry. Tú te ríes por que no vive contigo. La vez pasada me cambio el talco por polvo de hornear. ¿No podrías llevártela unos días a tu departamento?**

**-Con gusto me la llevaría, a pesar de las bromas me gusta tener a San cerca, pero ¿Te olvidas que ya tenemos a un inquilino?-** recordó Rachel con una mueca que llamo la atención de Kurt a tal punto de detener la caminata.

**-¿El bailarín? ¿Como era que se llamaba? Ah, si ¿Tyler?-** cuestiono Hummel con interés mientras que Rachel asentía. **-¿Sigue sin caerte bien?**

**-No es que no me caiga bien, Kurt-** aclaro Rachel emprendiendo la marcha. **-Lo que pasa es que... es que...**

**-Es el ex novio de Quinn y para tu desgracia el chico es perfecto-** apunto Kurt ganándose una mirada asesina. **-No me mires asi, estrellita. Sabes que tengo razón. Collins no solo es hermoso y tiene un cuerpo de los mil demonios sino que también es agradable, divertido, amable, cariñoso, tierno, compañero...**

**-¿Tú como sabes todo eso?-** Interrumpió Rachel de manera cortante y una expresión de desagrado. Lo que le faltaba, que Tyler también ser ganara la complicidad y confianza Kurt Hummel.

**-También soy amigo de Quinn, ¿O lo olvidas?-** replico Kurt encogiéndose de hombros. **-Quinn habla tan bien de ese chico que sentí curiosidad de conocerlo para saber si todo lo que decía era real y comprobé que si, pero aqui entre nosotros... Tú eres mejor.**

**-¿Qué?-** cuestiono Rachel completamente desconcertada mirando a su amigo. **-¿De que hablas?**

**-¡Por dios, Rachel! No te hagas la tonta y menos conmigo. Por alguna razón ese chico no te gusta y no solo no te gusta él, sino que tampoco te gustaron el resto de los ex novio de Quinn. Según tú a todos y a cada uno de ellos le faltaba "algo"-** Kurt dibujo comillas mientras que Rachel fingía ignorarlo para no tener que responder a eso. **-Quizás ese "algo" sean un buen par de tetas.**

**-¿Qué estas insinuando?-** ataco Rachel con los dientes apretados. **-Sabes que odio tus indirectas.**

**-Perfecto, por que no fue ninguna indirecta lo que dije, de hecho fue algo bastante directo. Ademas sabes bien a que me refiero-** contraataco Kurt con una sonrisa triunfal. **-Yo no diré más nada, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi, Rachel.**

**-Lo sé-** respondió Rachel emprendiendo de nuevo su camino seguida de Kurt. Una llamada a su teléfono móvil fue lo que la saco del hermetismo en el cual estaba entrando por culpa de su amigo. Sin siquiera mirar la pantalla atendió la llamada. **-Hola.**

**-Ok, creo que me acabo de equivocar de numero por que definitivamente esa voz mal humorada no le pertenece a mi prima favorita-** replico una voz dulce del otro lado que Rachel reconoció como la de Marley Rose, su prima.

**-¡Marley!-** exclamo la morena tras asegurarse de que si era su prima. **-¡Por dios! ¿Como estas? Hace una semana atrás soñé contigo, el día que fuimos a la playa, ¿Recuerdas? Pensaba llamarte pero...**

**-Ya, detente un segundo. ¿Hay alguien contigo?-** cuestiono Marley sorprendiendo a Rachel que frunció el ceño llamando la atención de Kurt.

**-Si, esta Kurt conmigo, ¿Por que?**

**-Para que apague el interruptor de donde te enciendes, morena. Había olvidado lo mucho que hablabas-** respondió la chica de ojos azules riéndose, muy a su pesar Rachel hizo lo mismo. -Saluda a Kurt de mi parte y dile que después lo llamo para que ayude con mi guardarropas. Pero ¿Tú como andas?

**-Bien-** respondió Rachel automáticamente y con sinceridad. **-¿Cuando vienes? Quiero verte. Necesito una de nuestras conversaciones.**

**-Yo también, por eso te llamaba-** respondió Marley llamando la atención de su prima. **-Estoy en casa de tus padres, ya sabes para visitarlos y eso, pregunte por ti y me dijeron que sabían poco y nada, por eso me preocupe. ¿Como es eso de que no hablas con tus padres hace tres meses, Berry?**

**-Hable con ellos anoche... y durante toda la semana, Rose-** replico Rachel sintiéndose regañada por su prima. **-Les explique el por que no había hablado con ellos y lo entendieron.**

**-Si, claro. La obra te tiene muy ocupada-** ironizo Marley provocando tensión en Rachel que bajo la mirada avergonzada como si su prima pudiera verla. **-Quizás mis tíos te creyeron esa mentira pero tú y yo sabemos que no es cierto. Sé que hace tiempo renunciaste a la obra de teatro.**

**-¿Co-como lo sabes?-** cuestiono Rachel sorprendida, la misma expresión que también tenia Kurt en su rostro mientras miraba hacia la calle de enfrente y que estaba de espaldas a Rachel.

**-Como futura reportera es mi trabajo saber lo que sucede en el mundo del espectáculo, Rachel. Los productores empezaron a promocionar la obra pero tu nombre no aparecía en ella-** explico Marley captando toda la atención de Rachel que estaba ignorante a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. **-Hable con uno de ellos y me dijo que te habían echado por falta de compromiso y tú y yo sabemos que eso seria imposible, no hay persona más comprometida con el teatro que tú-** Aquello hizo sonreír a Rachel, su prima siempre creyendo en ella. **-Seguí investigando, tuve que coquetear con un tipo asqueroso y al final me dijo que habías renunciado pero que no sabia el por que de la renuncia, ¿Qué fue lo que paso, estrellita?**

**-Es una...-** empezó Rachel pero una rosa enfrente de sus ojos detuvo su respuesta. Se giro para ver de quien se trataba encontrándose con la sonrisa nerviosa y tímida de Quinn.

**-Dijiste que empezabas a detestar a las rosas por culpa de St. James, pero no me parece justo que lo hagas por culpa de él-** explicaba Quinn mientras que Kurt miraba a ambas chicas con una ceja en alto, completamente divertido por la situación. **-Quería darte una razón para que no lo hicieras.**

**-Es-es muy tierno de tu parte, Quinn-** indico la morena con una sonrisa pero esta se borro cuando descubrió que su amiga no estaba sola, sino que estaba acompañada de una pelirroja que, según ella, parecía sacada de alguna agencia de modelos. -**Hola.**

**-Cuando termines el coqueteo con tu perfecta mejor amiga rubia, llámame-** ordeno Marley cortando la llamada pero Rachel pudo escuchar claramente la risa de su prima antes de eso.

**-Oh, lo olvide. Rachel, ella es Ashley Carter, la chica nueva que trabajara conmigo durante este tiempo-** presento Quinn con una sonrisa mientras Rachel, por educación, le ofrecía su mano a la pelirroja, que la acepto con una sonrisa en los labios. **-Ashley, ella es Rachel Berry... mi mejor amiga.**

_-¿Mejor amiga? ¿Es en serio, Fabray?-_ se exaspero Rachel en su mente mientras que el malhumor se hacia presente en ella nuevamente.

_-¿Que esperabas, Rachel? Solamente eres su mejor amiga, no eres más que eso-_ replico otra voz en su mente que extrañamente sonó como la de Jesse St. James. **-Deja de ser tan dramática, ¿Quieres?**

**-Y él es Kurt Hummel-** escucho Rachel que decía Quinn trayendola de nuevo a la realidad. **-Kurt, ella es Ash.**

**-¿Ash?-** cuestiono Rachel levantando una ceja y con los brazos cruzados. ¿En que momento aquella pelirroja alta había pasado de ser "Ashley" a ser "Ash"? ¡Hacia menos de doce horas que la conocía y ya le decía "Ash"!

**-¿Que hacen por aqui?-** intervino Kurt abrazando a Rachel por los hombros mientras le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia. **-¿No deberías estas trabajando, Quinnie?**

**-Paramos para almorzar-** respondió Quinn mirando a Rachel que parecía haber recordado que tenia una conversación pendiente con su prima, por eso se alejo de sus amigos y Quinn frunció el ceño acercándose más a Kurt. **-Quiero un informe detallado ya, Hummel.**

**-Salimos a pasear, estuvimos hablando, consiguió empleo-** relato Kurt contando con los dedos mientras que Quinn lo miraba sorprendido por aquello ultimo. **-Se supone que ella te lo diría por eso cuando te lo cuente hazte la sorprendida, Fabray. Seguimos con nuestra caminata, recibió una llamada de Marley y ahora aqui estamos.**

**-¿St. James?-** cuestiono Quinn con el ceño fruncido.

**-Ni rastro de él-** respondió Kurt tranquilizando a Quinn que era observada por Ashley con una sonrisa en los labios. **-Ey, rubia. Te prometí que no dejaría que él se acercara a mi estrellita y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Tengo gas pimienta en mi bolso por si el idiota intenta algo. Cuidado, ahí viene Rach.**

**-¿Que maldad están planeando?-** cuestiono Rachel con una sonrisa. **-Marley manda saludos para todos.**

**-¿No dijo cuando vendrá a visitarnos?-** pregunto Quinn tendiéndole la mano a Ashley que se la acepto bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel. **-Quiero verla, quizás podríamos invitarla al cumpleaños de Britt. Por cierto, Kurt. No hagas planes para las siguientes semanas, tú también estas invitado.**

**-Perfecto, ¡Fiesta!-** exclamo el chico con alegría haciendo reír a Ashley llamando aun más la atención de Rachel que frunció el ceño. Aquella pelirroja no solo era hermosa sino que tenia una risa agradable, todo lo contrario a la suya que era escandalosa.

**-Mmm... ¿Que le parece si almorzamos todos juntos? Yo invito-** ofreció Ashley con su sensual voz mientras que Quinn volvía a perderse en eso bajo la molesta mirada de Rachel.

**-La que invita soy yo-** contradijo Quinn comenzando una batalla con Ashley.

Aquella pelirroja comenzaba a incomodarla. Era perfecta físicamente, alta, cabello largo y brillante, ojos verdes iguales o más claros que los de Quinn, sonrisa de infarto y una mirada atrapante, una sensual voz y seguramente era una buena cantante también. Ella, en cambio, era bajita, tenia el cabello un poco descuidado, ojos marrones que no tenían nada de especial, su sonrisa no generaba nada en nadie y su mirada aun carecía de ese brillo que la caracterizaba. Después estaba el hecho de la voz, si cantaba excepcionalmente bien, tenia una de las voces más potentes del planeta pero eso era a la hora del canto, el resto del día su voz era chillona y molesta.

Se cruzo de brazos completamente molesta cuando escucho que Kurt aceptaba la oferta de Ashley y se adelantaba unos pasos con la pelirroja dejándola a ella y a Quinn detrás. Tembló cuando la rubia la tomo de la mano para entrelazar sus brazos emprendiendo el camino detrás de los otros dos chicos.

**-No has hecho la pregunta-** susurro Quinn para que solo Rachel la escuchase mientras veían como Kurt y Ashley se reían de algo dicho por la pelirroja que miro hacia atrás y le regalo a Quinn una sonrisa.

**-¿Qué pregunta?-** cuestiono Rachel con el ceño fruncido por lo que estaba presenciando entre la rubia y aquella... roba amigas.

**-La pregunta que has estado haciendo últimamente-** respondió Quinn mirándola directamente a los ojos siendo testigo de como estos se abrían de par en par.

**-¿E-ella te gusta?-** pregunto Rachel deteniendo su marcha mientras que Quinn sonreia no por que estuviera confirmando la pregunta sino por la actitud de Rachel.

Su mente había ideado un plan y si todo salia bien obtendría el mejor de los resultados posibles. Solamente necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para que Rachel sanara la herida en su corazón y volviera a creer en el amor, tiempo que ella estaba dispuesta a esperar. Ya había esperado por años, ¿Que le hacia esperar un poco más?

**-Quinn... ¡¿Te gusta aquella pelirroja que apenas conoces?!-** Exclamo Rachel dando por afirmativo el silencio de Quinn.

**-Ey, ustedes dos-** llamo Kurt interrumpiendo a las chicas que muy a pesar de Rachel volvieron a su caminata. **-Muevan el trasero que tengo hambre. Ademas no les gustaría perderse las historias que tiene esta pelirroja sexy.**

**-Lo que me faltaba, también tiene historias-** susurro Rachel para si misma mientras Quinn sonreia por lo que había escuchado.

Llegaron al local de comidas rápidas donde Quinn siempre compraba las pizzas y Rachel soltó un resoplido de frustración cuando vio aparecer a Jackie, aquella chica de ojos grises y cabellos negros que encabezaba su lista de personas no gratas. Estaba contenta por la mañana ¿Por que tenia que pasarle todo a ella? ¿Acaso hizo algo malo en su otra vida? ¿Era el karma por mentirle a sus padres? Solo había sido una mentira piadosa, mentira que pensaba corregir cuando los fuera a visitar a Lima. ¿Por que tenían que juntarse, justo ese día, todas las zorras arrastradas que miraban a Quinn como si quisieran encerrarla en su habitación y nunca más dejarla salir?

**-Tú siempre tan bien acompañada eh, Fabray-** Bromeo Jackie mirando a Ashley que bajo la mirada con timidez. **-¿Lo mismo de siempre?**

**-Si, dame seis hamburguesas, dos pizzas y... Rachel, preciosa ¿Quieres ensalada? ¿O algo en especial?**

**-Ensalada esta bien-** respondió la morena fulminado con la mirada a Jackie que sonreia con ternura mirando a Quinn.

**-Entonces, serán seis hamburguesas, dos pizzas, ensalada y ¿Para tomar que vas a querer, Q?**

**-Tu sangre-** susurro Rachel alejándose del lugar, de lo contrario golpearía a la chica de ojos grises. **-Maldita zorra ¡Estoy yo presente!**

_-¿Y qué? No eres la novia de Quinn, eres su mejor amiga-_ afirmo la voz en su cabeza haciéndola enojar. _-Su me-jor-ami-ga... ¡Su mejor amiga!_

_-Amiga tiene tiene tres silabas, conciencia estúpida-_ replico Rachel en su mente. _-A-mi-ga, ¿Lo ves? Tres, no dos. Ahora vete, no quiero escucharte._

Después de quince minutos en los cuales, según Rachel, fueron una perdida de tiempo, sobre todo cuando Quinn se quedo diez minutos más de lo debido hablando con Jackie, se sentaron en una de las mesas del lugar a comer. Lo cierto era que se le había quitado el apetito, por lo tanto jugueteó con su ensalada más de lo que comió.

**-Pediré una pizza vegetariana o una hamburguesa de soja para ti si la ensalada no es de tu agrado-** indico Quinn mientras se levantaba de la mesa para dirigirse de nuevo hacia el local pero la mano de Rachel la detuvo.

**-No hace falta, esta bien asi. No tengo mucha hambre-** aclaro Rachel mientras Quinn volvía a sentarse mirándola con preocupación. **-Estoy bien, deben ser los nervios por la audición, eso es todo.**

**-Lo harás bien, no debes preocuparte-** susurro Quinn en su oído antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla de la morena que cerro los ojos bajo la atenta mirada de Ashley que estaba conversando con Kurt.

La pelirroja sin dudarlo busco en su bolso lápiz y papel pero sin dejar de hablar con el chico. Se alejo un poco buscando privacidad para que nadie más viera lo que tenia planeado hacer. El almuerzo estaba siendo de lo más ameno y divertido. Quinn parecía no darle mucha importancia a Ashley y eso ayudo a que el mal humor en Rachel desapareciera poco a poco, llevándola incluso a entablar una conversación sobre obras de teatro con la pelirroja que confeso haber visto algunas que otras obras de la morena, llevándola incluso a pedirle un autógrafo.

Después del almuerzo, caminaron un rato por Central Park de nuevo antes de que la rubia volviera a su trabajo en compañía de Ashley. El paseo también estaba siendo divertido, sobre todo por que Kurt iba de banco en banco saltando seguido de Ashley improvisando una coreografía que Rachel no llego a entender pero que le hacia gracia. Quinn a su lado también reía pero la risa se borro cuando de la nada apareció su peor pesadilla.

**-No otra vez. ¿Acaso es un fantasma?-** se pregunto asi misma empujando a Rachel detrás de ella mientras St. James se acercaba a donde estaban. **-¿Y ahora que quieres?**

Ashley y Kurt detuvieron su baile al ver la escena de Jesse con la rubia. Hummel murmuro la palabra "Problemas" y eso fue todo lo que necesito la pelirroja para acercarse a donde estaba Quinn haciendo de escudo humano de Rachel.

**-¿Qué pasa aqui?-** cuestiono Ashley con seriedad mirando a Jesse de arriba a abajo una vez que se interpuso entre el y Quinn. **-¿Necesitas algo, amigo?**

**-No soy tu amigo, y si necesito algo es con esa rubia que esta detrás tuyo y con Rachel-** respondió Jesse señalando a las chicas pero Ash le tomo el brazo con demasiada fuerza. **-¿Qué haces?**

**-Baja la prepotencia conmigo, niño bonito-** indico la pelirroja con autoridad. **-No sé quien eres ni me interesa saberlo, pero lo que tengas con mis amigas lo tienes conmigo también. Así que sera mejor que te vayas si no quieres que arruine tu carita blanca y te arranque los pelos de un tirón. Aunque, ahora que lo veo-** señalo la cabeza de St. James que tenia pelado por partes. **-alguien se me adelanto.**

**-Esto no se queda asi, rubia-** dictamino Jesse con los dientes apretados alejándose.** -Cuídate las espaldas.**

**-Y tú ve a un peluquero, idiota-** replico Ashley. Una vez que el chico se perdió de vista se giro hacia las chicas. **-¿Estas bien, Quinn?-** la rubia asintió sin dejar de mirar por donde se había ido Jesse. **-¿Y tú, Rachel?**

**-Estoy bien, gracias-** respondió la morena mientras Quinn dirigía su mirada hacia Kurt que parecía asustado.

**-¿Donde esta tu gas pimienta, Hummel?-** bromeo Quinn haciendo reír al resto, después se puso seria dirigiéndose a la pelirroja. **-Ey, Ash... Gracias.**

**-Descuida, no fue nada-** respondió la pelirroja con timidez. **-Sera mejor que vuelva al trabajo. No hace falta que vengas conmigo, Quinn-** agrego cuando la rubia miro a Rachel completamente indecisa. Lo cierto es que quería quedarse con la morena pero era el primer día de Ashley y no quería dejarla sola tampoco. **-Ve con ella, yo me encargo del resto. Solo son unos cuantos dibujos. Te los muestro mañana cuando estén terminados, ¿Te parece bien?**

**-¿Segura?-** pregunto Quinn mientras que la pelirroja asentía. **-Esta bien, tienes mi numero de teléfono, cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿Ok?**

Ashley volvió a asentir antes de entregarle un beso en la mejilla a Quinn, que poco a poco fue alejándose de la pelirroja dirigiendo sus pasos hacia donde estaba Rachel y Kurt esperándola, pero cuando estaba a pocos metros la voz de Ashley la detuvo.

**-Casi lo olvido, esto es tuyo-** indico la pelirroja entregándole un papel doblado a Quinn que la miro con el ceño fruncido.

**-¿Que es?-** cuestiono desdoblando el papel sin ser testigo de la sonrisa que esbozaba Ashley.

**-Tu futuro, supongo-** respondió la pelirroja en un susurro encogiéndose de hombros pero después levanto la voz y agito una mano en dirección hacia Rachel y Kurt. **-Adiós, chicos. Fue un gusto conocerlos. Espero que se repita algún día.**

Sin más se fue, dejando a Quinn allí parada con el corazón latiendole descontroladamente mientras observaba el papel que le entrego Ashley. Allí, hecho a lápiz, estaba impresa la imagen de ella misma regalandole un beso en la mejilla a Rachel mientras que esta cerraba los ojos, bajo la firma de Ashley. Dio la vuelta al papel y se encontró con algo escrito detrás:

_-"Humildemente, como buena dibujante que soy tengo memoria fotográfica. Perdón por el atrevimiento teniendo en cuenta que recién nos conocemos. Para Quinn, de parte de la chica nueva :)"._

- 0 -

Volviiii...!

No tengo mucho tiempo asi que solamente diré gracias por la paciencia y prometo responder todos y cada uno de los review que me quedaron pendientes más tarde!

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos! :)


	8. 8 - La Otra Familia

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 8. La otra familia**

En las siguientes semanas Quinn no había dejado de darle vueltas al dibujo que le había regalado Ashley, aun resonaba en su cabeza la frase: _"Tu futuro, supongo"_, aquellas palabras la habían llenado de confianza, por que si alguien ajeno a su entorno se había dado cuenta significaba que algo de cierto había detrás de todo eso. Algo en su interior le decía que podía conquistar a Rachel y que no había peligro alguno en que lo hiciera, pero por otra parte no quería arriesgarse. Se encontraba en un gran dilema, en ambas opciones tenia mucho que perder y al mismo tiempo mucho que ganar también. Por esa razón había llegado a la conclusión de que no debía pensar tanto en eso y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Lo que la tranquilizaba un poco era el hecho de que St. James había dejado de molestar, al menos por ahora.

Tyler ya se había ido del departamento hacia poco más de dos días por que debía volver a los ensayos con el resto de los chicos para presentarse a la competencia de baile que se llevaría a cabo dentro de un mes. Que el chico ya no estuviera en el departamento significaba que solamente eran ella y Rachel en el lugar.

El día de la audición de la morena se acercaba y ésta andaba completamente histérica. Había días en los cuales no dormía y si lo hacia se despertaba a medianoche o por las madrugadas gritando en sueños y llorando por que según ella no lograba pasar la audición. Había estado practicando horas durante todos los días a lo largo de aquellas semanas para deleite de Quinn, que simulaba hacer otras cosas cuando en realidad lo único que hacia era escucharla cantar llenándose el alma y dejando que una suave caricia le arañara el corazón.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-** le pregunto la rubia a Rachel que se encontraba recostada con su espalda en el pecho de Quinn sintiendo los latidos del corazón de la rubia mientras ésta le acariciaba el pelo

Aquel lugar se había vuelto el sitio preferido de Rachel. Estar en los brazos de Quinn le proporcionaban esa seguridad, la contención que necesitaba en ese momento. Ese día, cerca de la tarde llegaría de visita Marley, su prima, ademas también estarían los sobrinos de Quinn pasando el fin de semana con ellas y por ultimo Santana y Kurt que se habían auto invitado a almorzar. Por esa razón quería aprovechar al máximo aquel momento a solas que tenia con su amiga.

**-¿Por que lo preguntas?-** cuestiono la morena con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios.

**-Por que estas callada y eso no es normal en ti-** respondió Quinn haciendo reír a Rachel.

**-Estoy disfrutando el momento-** aclaro la diva entrelazando sus dedos con los de Quinn. **-¿Qué hay de malo en eso?**

Aquella respuesta desarmo completamente a Quinn. No tenia palabras para replicar aquello por que ni siquiera había una buena razón para hacerlo. Rachel lo había dicho todo, un momento como ese era lo que ambas necesitaban. Por esa razón se aferro más a la morena abrazándola al mismo tiempo que dejaba un beso en el hombro de Rachel.

**-¿Con tu novia también eres asi?-** cuestiono Rachel con los ojos cerrados sintiendo los brazos de Quinn a su alrededor y la risa de ésta chocando en su cuello haciéndola estremecer.

**-¿Novia? Yo no tengo novia-** negó Quinn son una sonrisa traviesa. **-No sé de quien hablas.**

**-Hablo de la pelirroja que trabaja contigo-** respondió Rachel sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz.

Debía saber lo que había entre Quinn y aquella chica. Hacia varios días atrás la rubia había invitado a cenar a la pelirroja después que ésta le llevo algunos de los dibujos terminados y que al parecer Quinn debía aprobarlos. Después estaba el hecho de que varias fueron las veces que las descubrió mirándose con complicidad como si supieran algo que el resto no y eso le molestaba por que se suponía que Quinn tenia ese tipo de relación con ella, no con una pelirroja sexy que hacia menos de tres semanas que conocía. Tampoco era que debía molestarse por eso. Quinn era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y ella no podía hacer ni decir nada.

Quinn por otro lado intentaba comprender o al menos entender aunque sea un poco de la actitud de Rachel. La morena asesinaba con la mirada a Ashley cada vez que la veía y eso desconcertaba a Quinn. La pelirroja y ella eran amigas, nada más. Si, la chica era hermosa, amable, sincera, tenia esa voz que hipnotizaba a cualquiera en conjunto con sus ojos, pero aquella chica no era la que Quinn quería como novia. La persona que la rubia quería que portara ese titulo estaba entre sus brazos, "disfrutando del momento" como había dicho.

**-"La pelirroja que trabaja conmigo"-** Quinn dibujo comillas con una mano por que la otra seguía aferrada a la de Rachel que la miro con el ceño fruncido. **-Se llama Ashley y no es mi novia. Ademas te cae bien Ash.**

**-Es divertida-** coincidió Rachel con sinceridad, pero aun asi la pelirroja tenia algo que no le gustaba. **-Siempre dices que no es tu novia pero no es eso lo que yo veo.**

**-¿Y qué es lo que ves?-** cuestiono Quinn con toda su atención en Rachel que se separo un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

**-No lo sé, miradas cómplices, sonrisas tiernas, susurros que nadie llega a escuchar... solamente ustedes dos-** enumero Rachel mientras que la rubia asentía a cada cosa que decía con una sonrisa en los labios. **-Se ríen de cualquier cosa, estas atenta a ella...**

**-Contigo también me comporto asi y no eres mi novia-** replico Quinn quitando el cabello del rostro de Rachel.** -Sabes como soy, Rach. Me gusta que las personas a mi alrededor se sientan cómodas. Ash es una buena chica y si, podría ser la novia perfecta pero no para mi.**

**-¿Por que no para ti?-** cuestiono Rachel mirándola directamente y con todos sus sentidos en alerta. **-Lo acabas de decir, es la chica perfecta.**

**-Y sostendré eso a muerte, pero Ashley y yo no funcionaríamos como pareja. Somos las dos perfectas-** bromeo Quinn ganándose un manotazo suave por parte de la morena. **-No, en serio. En el tiempo que llevo conociéndola me he dado cuenta que es genial y es obvio que es buena chica y una buena amiga pero no la veo como una posible conquista... ¿Esa respuesta elimino tus celos?**

**-No son celos, son derechos de propiedad-** respondió Rachel encogiéndose de hombros mientras jugaba con las manos de Quinn. **-Quiero saber si una chica que apareció en nuestras vidas hace menos de tres semanas puede quitarme a mi mejor amiga, eso es todo.**

**-¿Mejor amiga? ¿Quien es tu mejor amiga?-** bromeo Quinn con la lengua entre los dientes adquiriendo un gesto travieso mientras que Rachel frunció el entrecejo fulminándola con la mirada.

**-Sera mejor que empieces a correr, Fabray-** advirtió Rachel haciéndose a un lado mientras que la rubia reía a carcajadas.

**-¡Oh, no! El gnomo me va a atrapar-** exagero Quinn con las manos en alto comenzando a correr seguida de Rachel que también reía a carcajadas.

La broma se convirtió en una persecución por todo el departamento mientras que ambas chicas se reían. Crusoe también se unió a ellas mientras que Aslan estaba recostado en el estante de la sala mirando toda la escena desde arriba. Todo fue risas hasta que Rachel se golpeo el dedo meñique del pie con la mesa ratonera y Quinn se preocupó.

**-Rach, ¿Estas bien?-** pero lo que Quinn no se dio cuenta fue de la sonrisa diabólica de la morena que apenas la rubia se acerco a ella comenzó con un ataque incesante de cosquillas.

**-Eres lo más ingenuo que vi en mi vida, Quinnie-** decía Rachel mientras la rubia se desternillaba de risa. **-Eso te pasa por decirme gnomo.**

**-Ya-ya, lo si-siento, gnomo-** replico Quinn entre risas pero Rachel no parecía dispuesta a dar tregua alguna. **-No, en serio... Bas-basta, Rach. ¡Me rindo!**

**-¿Ves? Hablando se entiende la gente-** indico Rachel repitiendo la misma frase que siempre le decía Quinn. Iba a agregar algo más pero el timbre de su departamento la interrumpió. **-Yo voy.**

No hizo falta mirar por la mirilla de la puerta por que la voz de Santana discutiendo con Kurt le indico que se trataba de ellos.

**-Ya, Hummel. Deja de lloriquear... solo fue una broma-** decía la latina rodando los ojos mientras entraba al departamento. **-Hola, Hobbit ¿Por que estas toda agitada?-** cuestiono Santana mirando a Rachel y después a Quinn que le regalaba un abrazo a Kurt. **-¡Oh, por dios! ¿Estaban a punto de tener sexo y nosotros interrumpimos?**

**-Deja de decir estupideces, Santana-** replico Quinn adquiriendo un tono rosado en las mejillas. **-Estábamos jugando con Crusoe, eso fue todo.**

**-Ahora se le llama jugar-** ironizo Santana cruzándose de brazos. **-Ya, no importa. Más tarde tendrán sexo ahora deben preparar el almuerzo que nos prometieron al Hada de los Dientes y a mi.**

**-En realidad nosotras no te prometimos nada-** aclaro Rachel mientras Quinn se dirigía a la cocina en compañía. **-Ustedes se auto invitaron a almorzar.**

**-Ya, ya. Lo que digas-** replico Santana sentándose en el sofá mientras le hacia señas a Rachel de que hiciera lo mismo. **-Ven aqui y dime que es lo que estaban haciendo tú y Quinnie antes de que llegáramos. Quiero detalles.**

**-No estábamos haciendo nada, San-** suspiro Rachel mirando seriamente a la latina. **-Solamente estábamos jugando con Crusoe, nada más.**

**-Pero te hubiese gustado estar haciendo otra cosa, ¿Cierto?-** replico Santana con una ceja en alto mientras que Rachel bajaba la mirada. **-¡Por dios, Rachel! Abre los ojos de una vez. Respondeme una sola cosa... ¿Quinn te gusta?**

**-Claro que me gusta, es mi amiga, Santana-** respondió Rachel recostándose en el sofá con los ojos cerrados. No tenia intención de admitir más que eso. Quinn era su amiga, nada más.

**-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, Rachel-** susurro Santana acariciando el hombro de la morena que sin pensarlo se recostó en las piernas de la latina como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. Santana lejos de quitarla dejo que se quedara allí por que estaba segura lo que vendría a continuación.

**-Tú sabes lo que siento por ella, San-** susurro Rachel después de unos minutos en los cuales debatió internamente sobre si debía hablar sobre sus sentimientos o no con Santana. **-Sabes que no es una simple amiga para mi, que estoy luchando por no sentir nada más que amistad pero ella no me lo pone fácil-** se indigno la morena con los dientes apretados. **-Cuando por fin logro convencerme de que no debo sentir nada más allá que cariño llega ella con su sonrisa tierna e inocente a tambalear mi mundo y a generar miles de cosas en mi. Aparece con su séquito de chicas altas y hermosas que hacen que quiera cortarle las cabezas a todas. Pero lo cierto es que no debería sentirme asi... ¿Tú-tú que sugieres que haga?**

**-Si por mi fuera las encerraría a ambas ya mismo en alguna habitación de este maldito departamento para que eliminen de una vez por toda esa tensión sexual que sienten-** respondió Santana captando la atención de Rachel que la miro. **-No me mires asi, sabes que es cierto. Lo que yo te sugeriría es que dejaras de lado eso de _"soy la eterna mejor amiga enamorada"_ por que juro que vuelvo a escuchar eso y te entierro viva en algún macetero de aqui-** amenazo la latina haciendo reír a Rachel. **-Ya que estas que se te caen los calzones por mi hermana ¿Por que no intentas conquistarla?**

**-¿Qué? ¿Estas loca? No puedo, Santana-** negó Rachel aunque la idea no le pareció tan descabellada. **-No puedo intentar conquistar a Quinn.**

**-¿Por que no? Mira, lo diré una sola vez y después sera mejor que tu cerebrito de nuez lo olvide, ¿Ok?. Eres hermosa, Rachel. Cantas bien, eres un poco intensa, pasional, la primera impresión que inspiras es la de ahorcarte o encerrarte en una caja de fósforos, pero con el tiempo la gente se acostumbra a eso-** repuso Santana rodando los ojos. **-A pesar de medir menos que un perro pequinés tienes unas infartantes y largas piernas, lo cual nunca he entendido eso... Ademas corres con ventaja.**

**-¿Con ventaja?-** pregunto Rachel ganándose un manotazo en la cabeza por parte de Santana. **-¡Auch, Satán! Eso dolió, ¿Por que me golpeas?**

**-Por que tenia ganas. El momento se estaba volviendo demasiado empalagoso para mi gusto-** respondió la latina encogiéndose de hombros quitandole importancia al asunto. **-Como sea, tú corres con ventaja y es ahí cuando debes aprovechar-** Rachel la miro con desconcierto y eso exaspero a Santana. **-¡Dios, dame paciencia! Abre bien tus oídos puntiagudos, duende. ¿Quien eres tú en la vida de Quinnie?**

**-¿Su mejor amiga?-** respondió Rachel que más que una respuesta fue una pregunta mientras que Santana asentía. **-¿Y con eso que? Tu también eres su mejor amiga, San.**

**-Error, yo soy su hermana-** aclaro la latina haciendo sonreír a Rachel. **-Pero, como bien dijiste tú, eres su mejor amiga, por lo tanto esa es tu ventaja. La conoces de todas las maneras posibles, conoces sus gustos, lo que detesta, como se despierta a la mañana, cuantas personas integran su familia, sus gustos musicales, sus... ¡¿Quien demonios se atreve a interrumpirme cuando estoy haciendo de consejera?!**

Rachel soltó una carcajada mientras se dirigía a la puerta encontrándose directamente con Tyler Collins que le sonreia de lado luciendo completamente atractivo. Definitivamente si no se encontrara en un dilema interno respecto a los sentimientos que crecían en ella debido a cierta rubia de ojos verdes aquel chico seria alguien de quien podría enamorarse tranquilamente.

**-Tenia que ser Magic Mike, ¿Quien otro sino?-** escucho que decía Santana mientras el chico entraba al departamento después de regalarle un abrazo a Rachel.

**-Hola, Santana**- saludo el chico dirigiéndose hacia la latina que le arrojo el almohadón del sofá. **-Ok, creo que estas en tus días femeninos. Mejor no me acerco. ¿Donde esta Quinnie?**

**-Quinn-** enfatizo Rachel frunciendo el ceño. **-Esta en la cocina preparando el almuerzo.**

**-Rubia, deja lo que estas haciendo por que tú y yo tenemos una cita-** grito Tyler entrando a la cocina sorprendiendo a Quinn que estaba hablando con Kurt.

Fabray apenas vio a Collins se lanzo a abrazarlo. Rodeo la cintura del chico con sus piernas mientras que Rachel entraba al lugar seguida de Santana. A pesar de todo había extrañado a Tyler, paso de verlo y de estar con él durante varias semanas a no verlos más hacia dos días ya.

**-Déjalo respirar-** sugirió Rachel con los brazos cruzados mientras que en su mente aun rondaba lo que había hablado con Santana.

**-Eso, déjame respirar que sino me moriré de asfixia y te quedaras sin sorpresa-** indico Tyler acariciando el hombro de Rachel de forma amigable una vez que Quinn se alejo de él.

**-¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa?-** cuestiono la rubia con emoción causando ternura en Rachel que se olvido de mostrarse fría.

**-Si te digo los mellizos Chang-Pierce, ¿Que me dices?-** replico Tyler cerrando los ojos cuando Quinn soltó un grito de sorpresa mientras se arrojaba nuevamente a abrazar al chico.

**-¡Oh, por dios! ¿Donde están? ¿Están aqui? ¿Por qué...?-** empezó a decir Quinn sin control alguno pero la mano de Collins en su boca le interrumpió que siguiera hablando.

**-Tranquilízate, rubia. Venia a buscarte por que están ansiosos por verte pero como tenían que ver unos galpones abandonados que utilizaremos para ensayar, les propuse que se encargaran de eso mientras yo venia por ti-** informo Tyler mientras los otros tres chicos miraban la escena sin entender nada.

**-¿Quienes son los gemelos Chang-Pierce?-** cuestiono Santana con los brazos cruzados mientras Rachel y Kurt asentían en apoyo a la latina.

**-Que vengan con nosotros asi los conocen-** susurro Tyler antes de que Quinn respondiera a la pregunta. La rubia asintió y el chico levanto la voz: **-Tendrán que venir con nosotros para saber quienes son.**

Durante todo el camino Quinn estuvo completamente emocionada, no dejada de dar pequeños saltos y de sonreír en el interior de la camioneta de Tyler que iba hablando con Kurt. Santana iba en los asientos de atrás, del lado izquierdo de Quinn quedándose dormida, mientras que Rachel, del otro lado, sonreía con ternura por ver el estado de ansiedad de la rubia.

Quinn dirigió su mirada hacia la morena y la descubrió mirándola con un brillo especial en los ojos que ella no llego a descifrar. Sin pensarlo, tomo la mano de Rachel con la suya entrelazando sus dedos. Aquella acción fue la señal que la diva necesito para apoyarse en el hombro de Quinn, necesitaba tenerla cerca, sentirla. Fue en ese entonces que se replanteo que quizás Santana tenia razón. Ella corría con ventaja ¿Y si se proponía conquistar a Quinn?

**-¿Ya llegamos, Ty?-** cuestiono Quinn sin poder contenerse haciendo reír al resto.

**-Falta poco. Dentro del galpón abandonado hay un taller mecánico, asi que cuando veas el cartel de uno me avisas-** indico el chico como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

Alrededor de diez minutos la camioneta de Tyler fue deteniendo la marcha hasta parar completamente enfrente de un gran galpón de chapas con un cartel afuera que indicaba que, efectivamente, dentro había un taller mecánico. Quinn fue la primera en bajar cuando Tyler les informo que aquel era el lugar destinado.

**-¿Donde están?-** pregunto la rubia con desesperación pero sin soltar la mano de Rachel, algo que la morena agradeció internamente. La rubia se dirigió hacia su amiga y le susurro: **-Prepárate, conocerás a mi otra familia.**

**-Tranquila. Es por aqui-** indico Tyler entrando al lugar mientras el resto lo seguía mirando atentamente cada rincón en busca de los mellizos de los que tanto hablaba Collins.

Santana y Kurt intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto que se convirtieron en sonrisas de complicidad cuando se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban Rachel y Quinn. Ambas caminaban de la mano, una ansiosa por ver a sus amigos y la otra emocionada por el simple hecho de caminar de la mano de la chica que le gustaba. En ese momento Quinn no era su mejor amiga, sino la chica por la cual se moría por besar.

En el lugar había algunos autos a los cuales les faltaban varios repuestos, otros que simplemente estaban cubiertos, dos o tres motocicletas y por ultimo un Chevelle SS de color verde con dos lineas horizontales verticales atravesando el capó que fue lo que más llamo la atención de Quinn. Debajo del vehículo se podía ver las piernas al desnudo de una persona que Rachel dedujo seria de una mujer.

**-¡Llego el resto de la familia!-** grito Tyler colocándose las manos en la boca para amplificar el sonido.

De la nada apareció un chico alto, con rasgos asiáticos y que, a través de su camisa a cuadros, se podía ver sus musculosos brazos y sus abdominales, luciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Detrás de él y, saliendo de uno de los autos abandonados aparecía una chica alta también, con su cabello rubio recogido en alto y dejando al descubierto unos impresionantes ojos azules capaces de cautivar a cualquiera, pero a pesar de ese aire sexy todo su rostro reflejaba inocencia. Y por ultimo, resulto que las piernas que Rachel vio debajo del auto verde si tenían dueña y ésta hacia su aparición en cámara lenta. Una musculosa blanca repleta de grasa y aceite de auto en conjunto con un short de jean hacían que aquella chica de cabello negro y ojos azules en lugar de parecer vulgar u ordinaria, pareciera todo lo contrario haciendo sentir inferior a cualquiera.

**-¡Entrada en cámara lenta!-** exclamo la chica rubia a los otros dos chicos que le hicieron caso colocándose uno al lado del otro. Tyler también se sumo a ellos con una sonrisa traviesa.

Quinn soltó una carcajada cuando vio a los cuatro chicos avanzado hacia donde estaba ella en compañía de Rachel, Santana y Kurt que miraban toda la escena con la boca abierta.

**-¿Por que jamas me presentaste a estas chicas, Fabray?-** cuestiono la latina lanzandole una mirada asesina a Quinn que parecía no poder dejar de mirar a sus amigos. **-¿De donde las sacaste? ¿Las reclutaron del Fashion TV?**

**-¡Quinnie!-** gritaron la rubia de ojos azules al unisono con la de pelo negro lanzándose a los brazos de Quinn para incomodidad de Rachel que muy a su pesar tuvo que soltar la mano cálida de la rubia.

**-Ey, preciosas-** saludo Quinn con los ojos cerrados recibiendo besos en todo su rostro por parte de las dos chicas. **-¡Las extrañe!**

**-Ey, ¿Que hay de mi, Fabray? ¿A mi no me extrañaste?-** cuestiono el chico asiático con los brazos cruzados mientras que Quinn era liberada por sus amigas.

**-¡Mike!-** exclamo la rubia de ojos verdes corriendo a abrazar al chico que la recibió gustosa con un dulce abrazo.

Mientras tanto Rachel miraba toda la escena sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Se sentía contenta por Quinn, por que se notaba que la rubia había extrañado a aquellos chicos pero una parte de ella, la más egoísta, no podía evitar sentir celos, sobre todo de las dos chicas que eran extremadamente sexys. El hecho de que estuvieran todas engrasadas no solo la ropa sino también algunas partes del cuerpo, le daban ese toque sensual que era capaz de despertar, no solo las fantasías sexuales de los hombres, sino también de alguna que otra mujer, entre ellas Santana que parecía no poder quitar la vista de las dos chicas. Solo lo hizo cuando Rachel se coloco a su lado y la obligo a que la abrazara.

**-Presentanos al resto de la banda, Q-** sugirió la chica de pelo negro abrazando a la rubia de ojos azules por la cintura siguiendo a Quinn que se acerco a Rachel y al resto.

**-Por supuesto, vengan-** indico Quinn que tomo primero la mano del chico asiático.

**-¿Con o sin presentación de nuestro talento?-** cuestiono el chico en cuestión recibiendo la aprobación del resto y una sonrisa de Quinn. **-Ya sabes que decir de cada uno de nosotros, rubia.**

**-Ok, con presentación personal. Deja que tu cuerpo hable-** indico Fabray rodando los ojos. Después se giro hacia Santana, Rachel y Kurt. **-Les presento a Mike Chang, el chico sin huesos en el cuerpo.**

Ni Rachel, Santana o Kurt lograron entender eso hasta que el chico empezó a hacer unos movimientos de Break Dance donde definitivamente se reflejaba que parecía no tener huesos en el cuerpo. Un aplauso general fue lo que se gano Mike cuando termino con su rutina chocando su mano con la Tyler que parecía un hermano mayor orgulloso.

**-Sigamos. Eleo tu turno-** advirtió Quinn mientras que la chica de pelo negro miraba al resto con una ceja en alto y la lengua de costado justo antes de moverse al ritmo una música que solo sonaba en su mente. **-Damas y caballeros con ustedes Eleonor Page, la reina del "perreo"... Nuestra Megan Fox de los barrios bajos.**

La chica se movía extremadamente sensual, parecía que, no solo su cadera y cintura, sino que también el resto de su cuerpo tuviera vida propia. Eso sumado al hecho de como lucia anteriormente dispararon hasta los más profundos celos e inseguridades de Rachel, ¿Si Quinn tenia a una chica como aquella en frente de ella, como diablos iba a hacer para conquistarla? Eleonor abandono la pista improvisada recibiendo un manotazo en su trasero por parte de Tyler.

**-Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante-** anuncio Quinn con una pequeña referencia hacia la chica rubia que agito la mano quitandole importancia. **-La chica que es una extraña mezcla entre Britney Spears, Kesha y Rihanna...**

**-Pero en versión rubia, de ojos azules y sin Chris Brown-** aclaro la chica en cuestión encogiéndose de hombros haciendo reír al resto.

**-Exacto. Por esa razón es un honor para mi, al igual que lo fue con los anteriores, presentar a Brittany S. Pierce-** indico Quinn señalando a la otra rubia.

**-Suena como Britney Spears, pero yo soy mejor que ella. Se me apareció en un sueño y me lo dijo-** indico antes de dirigirse a Eleonor. **-Eli, sabes que hacer. La misma de siempre.**

La de pelo negro se dirigió hacia su auto y encendió el estéreo del mismo donde empezó a sonar un compilado de Britney Spears con sus ultimas canciones. a los pocos segundos Brittany empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música para deleite de todos pero sobre todo de Santana que parecía estar disfrutando del espectáculo, más aun cuando a la rubia se le sumo Eleonor con su baile sensual. Casi sobre el final las dos chicas eligieron integrar a alguien más a su baile y, para desgracia de Rachel, eligieron a Quinn.

**-Maldita rubia con suerte-** murmuro Santana entre dientes aun con Rachel entre sus brazos. **-Yo debería estar ahí. Ahí hay más carne que en una carnicería, ¿Segura que no quieres volverte carnívora, enana?**

Rachel no le contesto, no por que no quería sino por que no podía. La imagen de Quinn bailando con las dos chicas se estaba llevando toda su atención, frunció el ceño cuando una de ellas, la tal Eleonor, se acerco demasiado a la boca de Fabray como si fuera a besarla pero por suerte se alejo a tiempo antes de que la morena le lanzara uno de los neumático que había en el lugar.

**-¡Dios! Eso estuvo genial-** dictamino Quinn con la voz entrecortada cuando terminaron de bailar, después se acerco hacia donde estaban Rachel, Santana y Kurt para continuar con las presentaciones. **-Ey, vengan que les presento a la otra banda.**

**-Eleonor, mira. Carne nueva-** susurro Brittany mirando a Rachel y a Santana, que parecían haber recibido un golpe en la cabeza por las expresiones en sus rostros. Rachel por ver a Quinn bailar y Santana por culpa de las dos chicas.

**-Bueno, ya conocen a Tyler, Mike, Eleonor y Britt-** empezó Quinn respirando profundo mientras tomaba la mano de Rachel que en lugar de corresponder el gesto se abrazo a la cintura de la rubia mirando directamente a Britt y a Eleonor que sonreían de lado. **-Familia, ellos son Santana, el de medio es Kurt y, por ultimo, esta enana de aqui es Rachel-** la morena le pellizco a la rubia en la cintura haciendo que ésta soltara una carcajada.

**-Un placer conocerlos-** saludo Kurt pero después recordó algo. **-Mmm... muy lindo todo pero los mellizos Chang-Pierce, ¿Donde están? Los únicos con esos apellidos, y que acabamos de conocer, son ustedes dos y no son mellizos.**

**-Si, lo somos-** replico Brittany con seriedad mientras Quinn intercambiaba una mirada tierna con Tyler por la inocencia de su amiga que abrazo a Mike por los hombros.

**-Sera mejor que les expliques, Britt-Britt. Ellos no conocen tu historia y la de Mike-** sugirió Quinn con una sonrisa dulce llamando la atención de Rachel.

**-Mike y yo somos mellizos, lo que paso fue que la cigüeña que nos traía a ambos fue atacada por cazadores furtivos y para aligerar un poco la carga dejo caer a Mike en Asia y a mi en Holanda-** explico Britt con inocencia sonriendole al chico mientras que el resto parecía petrificado en su lugar por la historia de la rubia. **-Después cuando crecimos nos volvimos a encontrar pero como el vivió tanto tiempo en Asia se convirtió en uno de ellos, aun asi sigue siendo mi hermano, ¿Cierto, Mikey?**

**-Les dije que era inocente y especial-** murmuro Quinn para sus amigos que seguían mirando a Britt con la boca abierta. **-Digan algo por que sino la harán sentir mal.**

**-Mmm... yo, aqui-** llamo la atención Santana levantando la mano. **-Santana, ¿me recuerdan? Me preguntaba si...**

**-Hola, Santana-** corearon Eleonor y Brittany como si se tratara de una reunión de alcohólicos anónimos. **-¿Como estas?**

**-Eh... bien-** respondió la latina un poco aturdida más aun cuando las dos chicas se acercaron a ella y la miraron de arriba a abajo inspeccionándola. Cuando terminaron de hacerlo esbozaron idénticas sonrisas traviesas y le regalaron un beso en cada mejilla a la latina.

**-Para ser inocente tiene un lado perverso y provocativo un poco a flor de piel, ¿No lo crees?-** susurro Rachel mirando a Quinn que se encogió de hombros. **-¿Sabes lo que pasara si sigue provocando a Santana?**

**-Ey, Santana. Necesitamos ayuda para lavar y arreglar algunas cosas del auto, ¿Nos ayudas?-** pregunto Eleonor con una ceja en alto mientras que Britt extendía su mano hacia la latina. **-Tenemos algo ropa extra y un lugar donde puedes cambiarte.**

**-Creo que hoy es mi día de suerte-** repuso Santana siguiendo a las dos chicas. **-Desde ya te digo que el almuerzo que me prometiste lo dejamos para otro día, Fabray.**

**-Ojo con mis chicas, Santana-** Advirtió Quinn en pose de madre protectora. **-Te golpeare si les haces algo. Conozco como funciona tu mente atrevida-** Pero como la latina no le presto atención la rubia se dirigió hacia Rachel. **-Matare a Santana. **

**-Ey, Quinnie-** llamo Mike con una sonrisa en los labios. **-Tú y tus amigos se quedan a almorzar, ¿Cierto?-** Quinn asintió sin siquiera consultarlo con Kurt y Rachel. **-Perfecto. Comeremos carne a la parrilla, la especialidad de Tyler, ya sabes.**

**-Mmm... Rachel es vegetariana, Mikey-** informo la rubia regalandole una sonrisa tierna a Rachel que se aferro con más fuerza la cintura de Quinn.

**-No hay problemas, Eleonor también lo es, por lo tanto tenemos comida para ellas-** repuso Mike abrazando nuevamente a Quinn que le correspondió el abrazo con un solo brazo sin intención de soltar a Rachel. **-Me da gusto volver a verte, rubia. Es bueno saber que la familia esta unida de nuevo-** Después el asiático se separo de Quinn y se dirigió a Kurt. **-Ey, chico. ¿Nos ayudas a mi y a Tyler con el almuerzo?**

**-Claro-** respondió Hummel sacándose su chaqueta para dársela a Rachel. **-Cuídala, que es de marca. Me salio carisma.**

Kurt se fue junto con Mike hacia donde estaba Tyler mientras que Quinn guiaba a Rachel hasta donde, extrañamente, había un sofá viejo y desgarrado, pero aun asi se sentaron allí, Rachel con su espalda en el pecho de Quinn mientras que ésta la rodeaba por la cintura con los brazos.

**-¿Qué-que opinas de ellos?-** pregunto Quinn con nerviosismo. De repente la opinión de Rachel hacia esas personas le importaba muchísimo.

**-¿Sinceramente?-** replico Rachel y Quinn asintió. **-Mmm... Al principio me sentí un poco intimidada por Eleonor y Brittany. Son extremadamente sexys y fácilmente podría enamorar a cualquier persona... incluida tú, Quinn.**

**-Yo no estoy enamorada de ellas, ni siquiera me gustan, No en ese sentido-** aclaro Quinn mirando directamente a los ojos de Rachel pero ésta bajo la mirada. **-Rachel... Tú no tienes nada que envidiarles a ellas, si son hermosas y sexys pero tú también lo eres y... **

**-¿Y?-** presiono Rachel respirando con dificultad.

**-Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, pero...-** Quinn respiro profundo antes de continuar mientras jugueteaba con sus manos. **-Pero si tuviera que enamorarme de una mujer, seguramente tú serias la elegida para eso.**

**-¿Lo dices en serio?-** cuestiono la morena con emoción mientras veía como las mejillas de Quinn adquirían un tono rosa aumentando un poco más los latidos de su corazón.

**-¿Por qué mentiría? Eres especial, siempre te lo dije, Rachel. Defiendes a las personas que quieres, eres amable, pones la otra mejilla cuando la gente se burla de ti, tienes una hermosa sonrisa y tus piernas son asombrosamente largas-** De repente sentir que estaba siendo sincera tanto con Rachel como con ella misma, le pareció el mejor plan de todos a Quinn. **-Te gustan los niños y apareces uno de ellos cuando juegas... y no lo digo por la altura sino por la actitud-** aclaro la rubia con una sonrisa de lado ganándose un manotazo suave por parte de Rachel. **-Eres genial, Rachel. Me conoces bastante bien y eso es lo que me gusta de nuestra amistad, pero si por esas casualidades de la vida tu eres la elegida para que ser la dueña de mi corazón. seguramente seré la mujer más afortunada de este mugroso planeta por el solo hecho de tenerte a mi lado, compartiendo tu vida con la mía.**

**-No sé que decir-** susurro Rachel y era cierto. Por primera vez se quedo sin palabras o simplemente éstas estaban todas en su garganta queriendo salir al mismo tiempo provocando un bloqueo verbal.

**-No tienes nada que decir, enana-** bromeo Quinn con una sonrisa. **-Yo solamente te dije eso por que no me gusta que te menosprecies por que supuestamente no estas la altura de Britt o de Eleonor, o hasta de la mismísima Ashley, como insinuaste esta mañana. Lo que debes saber es que no eres tú la que debe sentir envidia de ellas, sino ellas de ti. Ademas deberías sentirte feliz por que acabo de decirte que yo, la Gran Quinn Fabray, me fijaría en ti en lugar de hacerlo en aquellas chicas.**

**-¿O sea que si intento conquistarte tengo posibilidades?-** Cuestiono Rachel con una ceja en alto haciendo reír a Quinn que volvió a abrazarla por la cintura.

**-No soy fácil de conquistar y lo sabes. Así que suerte con eso-** respondió Quinn aunque dentro de ella se encendió una luz de esperanza por el simple hecho de saber que Rachel, al parecer, se estaba planteando aquello. **-Ahora dejando tu coqueteo, que para nada es sutil, de lado, dime que te pareció mi otra familia.**

**-¿Mi coqueteo no es sutil? ¿Que me dices del tuyo, Fabray? Prácticamente te acabas de lanzar a mis brazos-** señalo Rachel riendo por que Quinn le hizo cosquillas en las costillas. Después se detuvo para que la morena le respondiera a su pregunta. **-Sacando de lado lo primero que te dije, tu otra familia me pareció adorable, sobretodo la historia de Britt y su "mellizo" Mike. Ahora entiendo por que los quieres mucho, ¿Por que no me los presentaste antes?**

**-Por que estaba esperando a que seas mi novia-** respondió Quinn con seriedad antes de soltar una carcajada por la expresión de Rachel. Sentía que esconder verdades detrás de las bromas la ayudaban a confesar sus sentimientos sin arriesgarse demasiado. **-Es broma, Frodo. No te los presente por que no se presento la oportunidad. Hace meses que no los veo ¿En que momento te los hubiese presentado?**

**-Supongo que tienes razón-** respondió Rachel sin saber muy bien que era lo que estaba respondiendo por que en su mente resonaba la frase de Quinn: _"Por que estaba esperando a que seas mi novia"._

Aquella frase sumado a todo lo que había dicho la rubia con anterioridad la llenaron de seguridad y confianza, sobre todo cuando recordó la conversación con Santana donde le decía que ella tenia ventaja. Era cierto, era su mejor amiga, la conocía de mil maneras y eso significaba que sabia como conquistarla por lo tanto era lo que haría. Quinn Fabray había dicho que si tuviera que enamorarse de una mujer ella seria la elegida, asi que, ¿Qué hay de malo en darle una ayuda al destino o lo que sea que llegase a unirlas más allá de la amistad?

**-Abrázame, Quinnie-** pidió Rachel con una sonrisa en los labios y miles de pensamientos en su mente mientras que la rubia parecía estar en el mismo estado que ella, procesando toda la información que había soltado y preguntándose si no había sido tan obvia.

El latido que dio su corazón le indico que había hecho bien. Ahora solo debía dejar estar aquello y esperar a que Rachel sanase sus heridas. Heridas causadas por el idiota de St. James pero que ella se encargaría de sanar. Mientras tanto esperaría a que la morena hiciera el siguiente movimiento, ella ya había arriesgado mucho fingiendo bromear cuando en realidad todo lo que dijo era verdad.

- 0 -

Perdón por el retraso... Más tarde responderé el resto de Reviews y MP's, perdón también por esa irregularidad!

Como siempre gracias a todos y por todos, los que leen, a los que tienen esta historia en su favoritos, a los que le clavaron el follow... y por sobre todo a los que se copan y se prender en mis locuras en Twitter jajaja

Que tengan un buen fin de semana. Nos estaremos leyendo el lunes, dios mediante!

Besos & Abrazos! :)


	9. 9 - Visita Familiar

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 9 - Visita familiar**

El almuerzo con la otra familia de Quinn se estaba llevando las mejores sonrisas de Rachel, sobre todo cuando descubría a la rubia sonreír completamente feliz por estar rodeada de esas personas que eran importantes para ella. Quinn estaba mostrando un lado familiar e infantil, este ultimo potenciado por Britt y Eleonor, que Rachel ya conocía pero que aun asi no podía dejar de sorprenderse.

Muchas fueron las miradas y las sonrisas que se regalaron entre las dos y muchas fueron las veces que Rachel intento controlar los latidos de su corazón, sobre todo después de lo que había hablado con Quinn, las dos sentadas en aquel viejo sofá de ese galpón abandonado. La rubia sin proponerselo le había dejado caer un gran peso sobre sus hombros: Conquistar a la gran Quinn Fabray. Entonces, ¿Qué debía hacer al respecto? Quinn no era la tradicional chica a la cual conquistas con un ramo de flores o una cena a la luz de las velas, era más que eso, por esa razón debía pensar mucho en que forma podría conquistarla.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando descubrió a Santana con la boca abierta completamente hipnotizada por las chicas que tenia a su lado, sobre todo por la rubia de ojos azules. Rachel estaba completamente segura que aquellas dos chicas eran conscientes de lo que generaban en el resto, ambas eran sensuales pero con un toque inocente sobre todo cuando hablaban de unicornios y arco iris, sabían como moverse y que hacer todo el tiempo, que decir para llevar a alguien hasta el borde de la locura. Nadie más parecía notar eso, salvo ella, para el resto parecía ser normal el comportamiento de Britt y Eleonor, sobre todo para Tyler, Mike y Quinn.

Dejo que su mirada se perdieran varias veces en el cuerpo de las chicas mirando de vez en cuando el de ella e intentando encontrar alguna similitud entre si, pero lo único que logro fue sentirse más insegura. Brittany tenia el cuerpo completamente marcado, ya sea por el baile o por otra cosa, su cabello rubio, que antes estaba recogido, ahora estaba suelto a los costados. Rachel sonrió con ternura cuando Santana con cuidado le coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja con una dulzura que jamas pensó que presenciaría. Eleonor, en cambio se había recogido su cabello negro en una cola en alto remarcando aun más sus ojos azules, que le regalo a Rachel una mirada cálida acompañada de una sonrisa que hubiese sido perfecta sino fuese por que la morena ya tenia su sonrisa favorita y perfecta en su mente y que pertenecía a la hermosa rubia de ojos verdes sentada a su lado.

Se detuvo a mirar nuevamente a Quinn, intentando descubrir cuando fue que aquella chica empezó a generar todo ese debate interno en ella. Le decía cosas bonitas, hacia que su corazón latiera desbocado, la desarmaba con solo mirarla pero no podía evitar preguntarse si Quinn sentía todas esas cosas que ella también sentía.

**-Ey, Rach. Esta sonando tu teléfono-** susurro Quinn en su oído causando un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo de la morena que se alejo lo más rápido posible, completamente nerviosa.

_**-Hola, primita adorada. Estoy por llegar al aeropuerto, ¿me vienes a buscar o me tomo un taxi a tu departamento?. Si es asi pasame la dirección. (M)-**_ aquel mensaje por parte de Marley hizo sonreír a Rachel. Por fin tendría a su prima con ella. La necesitaba tanto.

_**-¡Marley! No te preocupes, yo ire a buscarte. Ya salgo para allá. Te veo un rato. Te extraño. (R)**_

_**-¡Dios! hasta por mensajes eres igual de intensa :P Nos vemos en un rato. (M)**_

**-Mmm... ¿Qué quiere mi prima preferida?-** cuestiono Quinn abrazando a Rachel por la espalda viendo la contestación de la morena hacia su prima.

**-¿Tu prima? Querrás decir MI prima-** replico Rachel ocultando la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro por el solo hecho de sentir a Quinn allí con ella, comportándose como si fueran una pareja.

**-Perdón, señora celosa-** respondió la rubia rodando los ojos y una sonrisa traviesa. **-Aun asi no has respondido mi pregunta.**

**-Marley esta llegando y me pregunto si podía ir a esperarla al aeropuerto. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte para avisarte pero llegaste con todo tu encanto y...- **bromeo Rachel girándose hacia Quinn.

**-Y mi presencia te distrae-** interrumpió la rubia con una sonrisa de lado haciendo reír a Rachel a causa de su ego. **-No te rías. Ya es hora de que reconozcas que te mueres por mi.**

**-Si, lo que digas-** murmuro Rachel sabiendo que aquello era verdad, por esa razón para no hacer una estupidez se alejo de Quinn. **-Escúchame, rubia egocéntrica. Debo irme, ¿Me prestas las llaves de tu auto para ir a buscar a mi prima?**

**-No-** negó Quinn con seriedad y Rachel frunció el ceño por la negativa.** -No puedo, no traje el auto, ¿Olvidas que Ty nos trajo en su camioneta?**

**-¡Demonios! Tendré que tomarme un taxi-** susurro Rachel para si misma pero la rubia la escucho.

**-Ey, Eleo-** llamo Quinn agitando la mano mientras la chica de pelo negro se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellas.

**-Ey, ¿Que quieres de mi rubia sexy?-** cuestiono Eleonor abrazando a Quinn por la cintura mientras ésta sonreia. **-Espero que no sea sexo estando tu...**

**-Amiga-** aclaro Rachel con seriedad cuando Eleonor dejo la frase en el aire. **-Y no quiere sexo. Ella quiere... ¿Qué quieres con ella, Quinnie?**

**-Necesito que me prestes tu auto, morocha-** indico Quinn mientras Eleonor buscaba la llave en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón que Rachel considero demasiado ajustado y revelador para su gusto. **-Con Rachel tenemos que ir hasta el aeropuerto y como Ty nos trajo en su camioneta no tenemos como ir hasta allí.**

**-Te lo presto, pero lo cuidas, Fabray-** ordeno Eleonor con seriedad tendiéndole las llaves a la rubia al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Rachel y la abrazaba por los hombros. **-Escúchame, morena. No dejes que Quinnie le haga daño a mi bebe. Ahora también es tu sobrino y debes cuidar de él, ¿Ok?**

**-Lo cuidare, lo prometo. No dejare que esta rubia le haga algo a mi sobrino-** bromeo Rachel mientras Eleonor le regalaba una sonrisa y posteriormente un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

**-¿Nos vamos?-** pregunto Quinn con una sonrisa en los labios mientras le tendía la mano a Rachel que acepto gustosa entrelazando sus dedos haciendo que miles de sensaciones las recorrieran a ambas.

Durante todo el camino, Rachel se dedico a observar a Quinn que iba con las manos en el volante mientras cantaba por lo bajo al ritmo de la cancion que sonaba en el auto de Eleonor. Era increíble como aquella rubia de ojos verdes, que hasta hace unas horas atrás era su mejor amiga, ahora se había convertido en mucho más que eso, era su próxima conquista. Por mucho que intentaba no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Sabia que Quinn bromeaba con todo eso, pero la rubia sin pensarlo había instalado en ella aquella pequeña luz de esperanza. Esperanzas que había perdido años atrás cuando pensó que no podía ser más que la mejor amiga de Quinn Fabray y que ahora volvían a surgir. Solo la voz de la rubia logro sacarla de su mente.

**-Ey, enana. Te esta sonando el teléfono-** apunto Quinn mirándola momentáneamente mientras Rachel soltaba un suspiro dejando salir todas las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

**-Hola, Luke-** saludo Rachel con voz alegre por recibir la llamada del chico. **-¿A que debo el honor de tu agradable llamada, lindo?**

**-Me entere que ahora trabajas de paseadora de perros y me preguntaba si tenias un hueco en tu agenda para pasear el mio. Es chiquito igual que tú, asi que no tendrás problemas con él-** respondió el chico haciendo reír a Rachel y llamando la atención de Quinn.

**-Mmm... Te lo dijo tu mamá, ¿Cierto?-** cuestiono la morena mientras Luke respondía afirmativamente. **-Si tu perro es como el dueño, estoy completamente segura que podre controlarlo. Pasame tu dirección en un mensaje de texto más tarde, ¿Ok?**

**-Claro, preciosa-** respondió Luke haciendo sonrojar a Rachel. Un sonrojo que no paso desapercibido para Quinn que fingía estar atenta al camino cuando en realidad lo único que hacia era estar atenta a la conversación de Rachel con aquel chico que ella no conocía.

**-El precioso eres tú-** replico Rachel haciendo reír al chico y fruncir el ceño a Quinn. **-¿Qué? No, no tengo nada que hacer el lunes. Esta bien, acepto tu invitación a desayunar. Claro, te veo el lunes. Si también te quiero, tonto. Adiós.**

Rachel corto la llamada justo cuando llegaron al aeropuerto. Quinn se bajo del auto sin decir nada. No le gusto para nada aquella conversación de Rachel con aquel chico desconocido pero tampoco daria muestras de eso. Rachel era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y ella no podía decir nada por que no eran nada. Aun asi no podía evitar sentir celos.

**-Ey, espera-** pidió Rachel justo antes de Quinn entrara al aeropuerto en busca de Marley. La rubia se detuvo pero no miro a la morena sino que se dedico a mirar el suelo. **-¿Estas bien?**

_-No, no estoy bien. Estoy muriendo de celos por ese tal Luke que ni siquiera sé quien es-_ respondió Quinn en su mente pero la respuesta que salio de su boca fue completamente distinta. **-Si, estoy bien. ¿Marley no te dijo en que** vuelo** venia?**

**-No, mi prima ni siquiera me pregunto eso-** respondió la voz de la chica en cuestión acercándose a ella con su equipaje en la mano. **-Hola, familia.**

**-¡Marley!-** exclamaron Quinn y Rachel al unisono pero la rubia dejo que solo la morena fuera a saludar a su prima. Sabia que Rachel necesitaba ese momento de intimidad.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa dulce apareciera en sus labios cuando vio a las primas Berry-Rose saltando en el lugar mientras se abrazaban completamente felices de verse de nuevo. Sabia lo importante que era para Rachel aquella chica de ojos azules, era casi parecida a la relación que tenia ella con Santana.

**-¿Tú no piensas saludarme, rubia perfecta?-** cuestiono Marley abriendo sus brazos al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa tímida.

**-Hola, Marley-** saludo la rubia abrazándola con ternura generando miles de emociones en Rachel.** -¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?-** Marley iba a responder pero el teléfono de Quinn comenzó a sonar interrumpiéndola. **-Discúlpame.**

**-Contesta mientras nosotras subimos el equipaje de Marley al auto-** sugirió Rachel con una sonrisa mientras Quinn contestaba el teléfono.

**-¿Donde estas, Fabray? Se supone que tienes que venir a buscarnos-** fue el saludo de Alyson haciendo que Quinn rodara los ojos.

**-Hola, Alyson. Yo estoy bien, ¿Y tú?-** ironizo Quinn escuchando como su sobrina soltada un gruñido. **-En cinco minutos paso por ustedes. ¿Tienen todo listo?**

**-Si, ¿Ra... el tarzán de maceta viene contigo?-** cuestiono Alyson con diversión haciendo reír a su tia.

**-Se llama Rachel-** enfatizo Quinn haciendo reír a su sobrina. **-Y si, si ira conmigo. Marley vino de visita y pasara unos días con nosotros. Te pido por favor que la trates bien mientras estamos todos en casa.**

**-¡Que bien! Fin de semana familiar-** ironizo Alyson mientras Quinn se ruborizaba. **-Descuida, me portare bien. Te dejo asi pasas a buscarnos lo más rápido posible. Te veo en un rato, Fabray.**

**-Soy tia Quinn, Alyson-** replico Quinn justo antes de que su sobrina cortara la llamada.** -Soy tia Quinn.**

La rubia se acerco hacia donde estaban Rachel y Marley riéndose de algo que había dicho la primera. Como la morena estaba de espaldas a ella se acerco silenciosamente y la abrazo por la cintura mientras que Marley esbozaba una sonrisa cómplice.

**-¿Nos vamos?-** pregunto la rubia dejando un beso en el hombro de Rachel antes de separarse de ella y entrar al auto.

**-No es lo que tú piensas-** le susurro Rachel a Marley cuando ésta la miro con una sonrisa traviesa y las cejas en alto.

**-No sé de lo que hablas. Vamonos, no hagamos a esperar a la rubia sexy-** respondió la chica entrando al auto dejando a Rachel parada.

Una vez que la morena entro al vehículo, Quinn emprendió el viaje en busca de sus sobrinos y posteriormente hacia su departamento. Rachel sin pensarlo se apoyo en el hombro de la rubia. Le importo muy poco la mirada que le lanzo Marley por el retrovisor, lo que quería y necesitaba era sentir a Quinn. El hecho de que la haya abrazado momentos antes, y después de todo lo que la rubia había dicho en el galpón abandonado, le había generado una especie de necesidad de estar cerca de ella a cada momento y si tenia que ser sincera aquello le daba miedo, temía perder el control estando cerca de Quinn, no podía realizar un movimiento en falso por que si eso sucedía no solo perdería su posibilidad de conquistar a la rubia sino también su amistad y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a dejar que pasara. Escuchaba como Quinn hablaba con Marley pero no le dio demasiada importancia a eso ya que poco a poco estaba quedándose dormida en el hombro de la rubia, embriagándose con su aroma.

Quinn aprovecho la parada obligatoria que tuvieron que hacer gracias al semáforo en rojo y observo a Rachel que dormía en su hombro. Una sonrisa enamorada hizo acto de presencia en sus labios mientras con cuidado quitaba a la morena de allí y la recostaba mejor en el asiento de copiloto, dejando un tímido beso en la mejilla de ésta sin importarle que Marley estaba observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

**-¿Ella esta bien?-** cuestiono de la nada la chica de ojos azules una vez que Quinn emprendió el viaje. La rubia le regalo una mirada rápida y confundida por el retrovisor y Marley continuo. **-Me refiero a Jesse.**

**-Si, esta bien... Ahora si lo está-** respondió Quinn lanzando una rápida mirada hacia Rachel que seguía durmiendo. La vio abrazarse a si misma entre sueños y pensó que a lo mejor tendría un poco de frío. **-Marley, pasame mi chaqueta que esta ahí atrás.**

La prima de Rachel hizo lo que Quinn le pidió y sonrió con ternura cuando vio que la rubia detenía el auto y posteriormente tapaba a la morena con todo el amor del mundo. Marley hubiese dicho algo por antes necesitaba hablar con Rachel, necesitaba que su prima confirmara lo que ella sospechaba, por esa razón se mantuvo en silencio y no dijo nada. Vio como Quinn volvía a emprender el camino pero cada dos minutos le lanzaba miradas a Rachel solo para asegurarse que, aun en sus sueños, estaba bien.

**-Voy en busca de mis sobrinos y ya regreso, Mar-** indico Quinn con una sonrisa mientras se deshacía del cinturón de seguridad. **-Cuida de Rachel mientras regreso, ¿Si?**

Quinn no le dio tiempo a contestar, bajo del vehículo con una sonrisa feliz en los labios. La misma que siempre tenia cuando se trataba de sus sobrinos. Se sorprendió un poco cuando al llegar al departamento de Zach, Alyson la recibió con una sonrisa.

**-Quinn-** saludo la chica con el teléfono en la mano. **-Pasa, pasa. Te estábamos esperando. ¡Alex, la tia Quinn esta aqui! ¿Donde esta el gnomo? ¿No venia contigo?**

**-Rachel-** enfatizo Quinn mientras su sobrina rodaba los ojos. **-Esta en el auto por que se quedo dormida... y te pediría que dejaras de llamarla gnomo.**

**-No pidas imposibles, tia Quinn-** replico Alyson pegandole una suave bofetada a su tia en el rostro. **-Ey, que hermosos ojos tienes. Casi iguales a los míos, pero los míos son más lindos.**

**-Ok, exijo que me digas quien eres y qué hiciste con mi sobrina-** ordeno Quinn tomando a Alyson de los hombros mientras ésta se reía. **-¿Qué es tan gracioso, maldito extraterrestre?**

**-Tu exageración, maldito terrícola-** respondió Alyson con burla soltándose del agarre de su tia. **-Ya, tia Quinnie. Deja de ser tan exagerada, ¿Acaso no puedo tener un día feliz?-** Después se puso seria y continuo perdiendo un poco de su alegría: **-No siempre soy la chica fría y calculadora que tú crees que soy... pero supongo que siempre me veras asi.**

**-Alyson...-** llamo Quinn cuando ésta se fue mientras Alex aparecía hablando con Zach haciendo que lo que sea que la rubia le iba a decir a su sobrina quedara para más tarde. **-¡Alex! Hola Zach.**

**-Hola, tia Quinn-** saludo el chico con alegría dejando un beso en la mejilla de Quinn. **-¿Donde esta la tia Rachel? Alyson dijo que venia contigo.**

**-Esta abajo esperando en el auto. Ve a buscar a tu hermana asi nos vamos-** pidió Quinn mientras Alex se alejaba de ella para hacer lo que le ordeno. Después la rubia se dirigió hacia Zach que la abrazo por los hombros: **-¿Sabes que le pasa a Alyson? La vi un poco... mmm... ¿Eufórica?**

**-Estuvo asi desde que supo que pasaría el fin de semana contigo. De hecho durante la semana no hablado de otra cosa que no seas tú, creo que Frannie se puso un poco celosa-** bromeo Zach pero la sonrisa jamas apareció en Quinn. Ahora se sentía culpable, su sobrina estaba contenta por pasar un fin de semana juntas, en cambio ella lo único que había hecho había sido cuestionarla sobre que había hecho con su antigua yo. **-¿Pasa algo?**

**-No, todo esta bien. Una pequeña charla con Alyson y una disculpa de mi parte-** respondió Quinn sonriendo para que su ex cuñado supiera que era cierto. **-Me alegra saber que Aly quiere pasar tiempo conmigo. Eso es bueno, ¿No?**

**-Muy bueno-** coincidió Zach con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. **-Eso significa que quiere recuperar la relación que tenían ustedes dos. De hecho, ya no le contesta tanto a Frannie y a mi me hace un poco más de caso. Supongo que solo es cuestión de tiempo.**

**-Creo que tienes razón-** indico Quinn con una sonrisa viendo como sus sobrinos aparecían con sus respectivos equipajes. Sonrisa que aumento cuando vio que Alyson traía a su hermano sobre su espalda mientras los dos reían a carcajadas.

**-Ultima parada: Quinnielandia-** repuso Alyson bajando a su hermano que se reía pero se sorprendió cuando su tia la abrazo. **-Wow, ¿Qué te...?**

**-Lo siento-** susurro Quinn en el oído de su sobrina que después de unos segundos correspondió el abrazo haciéndole saber que estaba todo bien de su parte.

**-Bueno, ya esta-** corto Alyson con los ojos vidriosos. **-La tia Quinn tiene síndrome pre menstrual y esta un poco sensible, aun asi dejémonos de cursileria barata y vayámonos de una vez por todas que hay un enano esperándonos abajo y no quiero tener que escucharla más tarde sermoneandonos de por qué tardamos, por que eso significaría tener que pisarla para callarla.**

**-¡Carrera hasta el auto de tia Quinnie, Aly!-** grito Alex saliendo del departamento a toda velocidad sin saludar a su padre, pero asi como se fue regreso. Le regalo un beso en la mejilla a Zach acompañado de un _"Te quiero"_ y se fue nuevamente seguido de su hermana que hizo lo mismo. Alyson se despidió de su papá y después salio detrás de Alex gritando _"Maldito enano tramposo"_.

**-Ya sabes, Quinn. Cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas. Yo estaré todo el fin de semana aqui, ¿Ok?-** repuso Zach antes de Quinn le regalara un abrazo.** -Cuida de mis hijos. Frannie te llamara más tarde para ver como va todo, ¿Si?**

**-Perfecto, y no te preocupes que los cuidare como si fueran mis propios hijos-** aseguro Quinn justo cuando Alyson volvía por ella llevándosela rápidamente de allí.

**-Te perdono solo si me dejas hacer algo-** chantajeo Alyson con una sonrisa traviesa que Quinn conocía perfectamente. Alguna travesura se acercaba. **-¿Qué me dices? ¿Si o no?**

**-Depende-** respondió Quinn dirigiéndose a la salida mientras Alyson miraba a Rachel y su sonrisa aumentaba. **-¡Oh, no! ¡Alyson, ni se te ocurra!**

Pero ya era tarde, la mayor de los Gallagher se dirigía hacia donde estaba Rachel durmiendo bajo la divertida mirada de Marley y Alex y la temerosa mirada de Quinn. Alyson le regalo una ultima sonrisa picara a su tia antes de entrar al auto por el lado del asiento del piloto, acercando hacia el rostro de Rachel.

**-¡Ahí viene un gigante!-** grito Alyson en el oído de la morena mientras que en los asientos de atrás Marley y Alex se reían a carcajada, Quinn negaba con la cabeza y Rachel se despertaba sobresaltada. **-Cada día me caes mejor, Willow. Eres el sueño de todo bromista. Santana tenia razón.**

**-Alyson, deja a Rachel y vete a sentar a atrás-** ordeno Quinn mientras se acercaba a la morena y le regalaba una caricia en la mejilla. **-¿Estas bien?**

**-Tu sobrina realmente me quiere-** ironizo Rachel frotándose los ojos para eliminar todo rastro de sueño en ella. Después miro a Quinn y sonrió al tiempo que colocaba su mano en el rostro de la rubia. **-Estoy bien, Quinnie. Solamente me asuste, ¿Si? Ahora conduce que tenemos que ir a casa.**

Quinn le hizo caso a Rachel y emprendió de nuevo el camino hacia el departamento de ambas. Durante el camino no hablo mucho, sus miradas se repartían entre Rachel y sus sobrinos.

**-¡Llegamos!-** anuncio Rachel cuando Quinn detuvo el auto frente al edificio de su departamento.

Alex fue el primero en bajar seguido de Marley que cargo al niño sobre sus hombros antes de correr hacia el interior del edificio, pero asi como se fueron volviendo.

**-Las llaves, tia Rachel. No tenemos como entrar sino-** razono Alex que aun seguía con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre Marley que parecía una niña más mientras que Alyson negaba con la cabeza.

Rachel le dio las llaves a Alex que después de eso volvió a desaparecer junto con Marley. Solamente quedaban ellas tres. Rachel se sorprendió cuando Alyson se acerco a ella y la abrazo por los hombros.

**-En serio eres muy enana-** repuso la chica parándose más recta para medirse al lado de Rachel. **-Juraría que soy más alta que tú por unos cuantos centímetros. En fin, como sea, ¿Sin resentimientos por lo de hace rato?**

**-¿Es otro de tus ataques bipolares? ¿Por eso me abrazas?-** cuestiono Rachel completamente desorientada por la actitud de la chica.

**-Ey, eso fue un poco ofensivo-** replico Alyson con alegría. **-Al final, ¿Quien te entiende, morena? Si te trato bien, por que te trato bien y si te trato mal también te enojas-** Después se acerco al oído de Rachel y susurro: **-Ademas necesito de tu ayuda.**

**-Interesada, ¿Eh?-** pregunto Rachel con una ceja en alto mientras Quinn se acercaba a ella con el equipaje de Marley. La rubia las miro a las dos con los ojos entrecerrados siendo testigo de como Alyson esbozaba una sonrisa inocente y Rachel una de complicidad.

**-¿Qué planeaban?-** cuestiono Quinn una vez que su sobrina se fue dejándolas a ellas dos solas. Pero la bocina de un auto, más precisamente una camioneta interrumpió la respuesta de Rachel.

**-Ey, ustedes dos. Malas personas-** las señalo Santana una vez que se bajo de la camioneta de Ty. **-Se fueron y nos dejaron a Kurt y a mi abandonados a nuestra suerte, ¿Qué pasaba si a Hummel se le perdían las cremas faciales? Fea la actitud que tuvieron. Solo se lo perdono si me dicen que se fueron a un hotel por que no aguantaban las ganas de devorarse a besos una a la otra.**

**-¿No era que teníamos que ir lento con ellas dos?-** cuestiono Tyler bajando del vehículo seguido de Kurt que le lanzo una mirada asesina a Santana.

**-Ya, dejen de decir idioteces ustedes dos-** ordeno Quinn intentando ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. **-¿Por que mejor no me explican que hacen aqui y donde están Britt, Eleo y Mike?**

**-Se quedaron el taller, pero te mandan saludos. Dijeron que vayas a verlos cuando quieras. Ademas Eleo dijo que le mandes un texto por que quiere saber como esta su bebé-** indico Tyler abrazando a Quinn por los hombros para molestia de Rachel que simplemente se alejo de la escena y se dirigió hacia su hogar. **-¿Qué le pasa a lo morena?**

**-Nada que te interese, Collins-** respondió Santana cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Quinn. **-Debemos entrar, rubia. Que me hayas hecho almorzar rodeada de todas esas carnes... y no hablo de la que comimos, sino de la que... Bueno, tú me entendiste lo que quise decir, ¿No?-** Quinn negó con la cabeza pero Santana no le dio importancia y continuo: **-Como sea, aqui con cara de bebé y sonrisas hemos decidido que ya que nos engañaste llevándonos a almorzar al espectáculo de la carne, lo mejor seria que aceptaríamos tu invitación a cenar.**

**-Pero yo no los invite a cenar-** negó Quinn buscando apoyo en Tyler que se encogió de hombros mientras Kurt rodaba los ojos.

**-Por eso mismo-** replico Santana entrando al edificio seguida de los otros dos chicos y dejando sola a Quinn que minutos después decidió reunirse a sus amigos.

Cuando entro a su departamento era un completo caos. Lo primero que recibió apenas abrió la puerta fue un almohadonazo seguramente lanzado por Santana, Alyson o Tyler pero descarto a las dos primeras cuando las descubrió jugando a la consola, demostrando cual de las dos era la mejor jugando vídeos juegos. Por otro lado Kurt estaba hablando con Marley mientras que Alex correteaba a Aslan por todo el lugar hasta que el gato se canso y le pego un manotazo rasguñandolo superficialmente, pero a quien Quinn buscaba era a Rachel y la encontró. La morena estaba mirando toda escena desde el piso de arriba apoyada en la baranda de la escalera. Fue una odisea llegar hasta allí.

**-Llegaste-** indico Rachel con una sonrisa tierna en los labios cuando tuvo a Quinn en frente de ella.

**-Costo pero lo hice. Allá abajo es todo una locura. No sé como haremos para dormir ocho personas en dos camas-** bromeo Quinn haciendo reír a Rachel que disimuladamente coloco sus manos en la cintura de la rubia.

**-Alyson y Alex pueden dormir contigo. Santana y Marley conmigo, Tyler en el sofá y por ultimo, hay un colchón en el ático que puede servirle a Kurt-** sugirió Rachel con inocencia haciendo sonreír aun más a Quinn.

**-¿Estas segura de que podrás soportar las patadas de Santana?-** bromeo Quinn, aunque lo cierto era que quería ser ella la que durmiera con Rachel.

**-Mmm... ¿Qué propones?-** replico Rachel con una sonrisa traviesa aunque por dentro se moría de nervios. Solamente tenia un pensamiento en mente: Dormir con Quinn Fabray y amanecer a su lado.

**-Bueno, el sofá de-de la biblioteca es bastante grande y pen-pensé que a lo mejor podríamos dormir allí... juntas-** balbuceo Quinn con la mirada en el suelo y las mejillas ruborizadas mientras Rachel se mordía el labio para no ceder a la tentación de besarla allí mismo.** -Di algo, asi no me siento tan estúpida por lo que dije.**

**-Le diré a Kurt que dormirá con Santana y Marley-** susurro Rachel tomando a Quinn del rostro obligandola a que la mirase. **-Y no has dicho nada estúpido, es tierno que quieras dormir conmigo... Eso pasa por que soy irresistible.**

**-Si, si, lo que digas, enana egocéntrica. Iré a buscar algunas cobijas para dejárselas a los chicos-** indico Quinn alejándose de Rachel.

**-Y lleva otras a "nuestro nidito de amor"-** Bromeo Rachel llamando la atención de Quinn que se giro solamente para sacarle la lengua. Cuando la rubia desapareció escaleras abajo, la diva soltó el suspiro que tenia alojado en su garganta: **-Voy a volverme loca.**

**-Ya estas loca, primita-** dictamino la voz de Marley sorprendiendo a Rachel. **-¿Hablando sola?**

**-Pensando en voz alta-** respondió Rachel con una sonrisa mientras que su mente estaba procesando todo lo que había pasado desde el inicio de ese día.

Había pasado la mañana en los brazos de Quinn, habían hablado del noviazgo inexistente de la rubia con Ashley y la respuesta de la primera había dejado más que conforme a Rachel. No tenían nada pero aun asi, una parte de la morena no podía dejar de pensar que quizás si había algo, por esa razón debía vigilar más de cerca aquella pelirroja que se había ganado el titulo de "roba amigas". Corretearon por todo el departamento como si fueran dos niñas pequeñas en compañía de Crusoe hasta que llego Santana con su característico humor acompañada de Kurt. Hablo con la latina sobre sus sentimientos. Era increíble lo mucho que Santana podía lograr en ella tan solo con una frase y una mirada directa a los ojos. Después llego Tyler, fueron al galpón abandonado, conoció a tres chicos de los cuales dos le generaron varias inseguridades por el simple hecho de no creerse a la altura de semejantes mujeres, pero eso se fue al diablo cuando Quinn con su dulce y sensual voz le dijo que si tuviera que enamorarse de una mujer definitivamente ella seria la encargada de eso.

No supo como se contuvo en ese momento de no expresar ningún tipo de emoción en el rostro. ¿Saltar de un lado para el otro? No, seria ser muy obvia. ¿Besar a Quinn directamente y mandar todo al diablo? No, muy arriesgado. Conquistarla era la opción más adecuada y la cual a ella le gustaba más.

**-Ey, tierra llamando a Rachel-** chasqueo los dedos Marley frente a los ojos de su prima que sonreia de oreja a oreja. **-Ey, me estas asustando, ¿Estas bien?**

**-Estoy perfectamente, Marley. Mejor dime, ¿Para que me buscabas?-** pregunto Rachel mirando a su prima pero sin borrar la sonrisa.

**-Santana y la sobrina de Quinn tienen hambre y... ¡Yo conozco esa sonrisa!-** acuso Marley señalándola mientras Rachel le bajaba la mano y miraba para todos lados como las estuviera persiguiendo algún psicópata. **-¡Oh, por dios!**

**-Baja la voz-** susurro Rachel con los dientes apretados.** -Te contare todo lo que quieras saber pero después de la cena y en mi habitación.**

**-No, sera antes de la cena. Vamos ya a tu dormitorio-** Rachel no tuvo tiempo de replicar por que Marley la arrastro hacia el lugar. Una vez allí empezó el interrogatorio: **-¿Qué esta pasando? Te vi sonreír asi muchas veces por Quinn... ¿Es por ella que lo haces ahora? Y quiero toda la historia desde el principio.**

**-¿Desde que nací?-** cuestiono Rachel haciéndose la tonta pero el rostro serio de Marley no aceptaba eso, por lo tanto resoplo con resignación: **-¿Qué quieres saber, Marley? ¿Que me muero por Quinn? ¿Que lo que creía que había muerto esta resurgiendo? ¿Que no puedo sentir nada por ella por que es solamente mi amiga? ¿Que hace y dice cosas que me confunden?**

**-Ey, tranquila-** susurro Marley abrazando a la morena mientras esta intentaba retener las lagrimas rebeldes que se agolpaban en los ojos. **-Pensé que estabas enamorada de Jesse, que lo que sentías por Quinn ya no...**

**-Pues, yo pensaba lo mismo que tú pero al parecer estaba equivocada-** repuso Rachel y esbozo una sonrisa triste. **-Jesse me engaño, ¿Sabes? Me fue infiel, pase tres meses encerrada en este mismo dormitorio llorando por un chico que lo único que hizo fue lastimarme-** Esta vez la sonrisa fue sincera al recordar a la rubia: **-Quinn, ha estado a mi lado desde que eso paso, apoyándome sin ni siquiera decir nada. Eres la única que sabe lo que me hizo Jesse, aparte de ella, el resto solo lo sospecha.**

**-Kurt me contó que Quinn monto todo un espectáculo con los chicos del colegio donde va el sobrino solamente para ti, ¿Es cierto?-** pregunto Marley secando las lagrimas de su prima.

**-Es cierto. Tendrías que haber visto ese espectáculo, Mar. Quinn se veía tan espectacular sobre el escenario. Invito a un productor musical... hasta canto y todo, y tú y to sabemos que ella no canta en publico-** repuso Rachel con emoción.

**-Eso significa que por ti ella haría lo que sea, Rach-** sentencio Marley con una sonrisa. **-¿Has pensado que a lo mejor ella sienta algo por ti?-** El rostro de Rachel se ilumino y eso sumado a lo que dijo Quinn en el galpón abandonado aumento sus esperanzas. **-Si lo miras desde un lado alejado de la amistad, digamos que ustedes no se comportan como si fueran amigas, se comportan como si fueran una pareja...**

**-Pero no lo somos-** contradijo Rachel con indignación levantándose de la cama y comenzando a caminar por el lugar como si fuera un león enjaulado.

**-Pero me imagino que lo serán-** replico Marley cruzándose de brazos mientras Rachel detenía su caminata.** -Vamos, Rachel. ¿Me va a decir que ahora que estas viviendo con el bombonazo de Quinn Fabray, sabiendo que tienes una mínima posibilidad, no vas a intentar nada con ella? Yo que tú lo intentaría.**

**-Obvio que voy a hacer algo para estar con ella. ¿Que parte de "muero por Quinn" no entendiste?-** pregunto Rachel respirando profundo para serenarse, después se sentó al lado de Marley y bajo la vista . **-Es extraño, ¿Sabes? Jesse fue mi novio durante dos años y no lo extraño ni siquiera un poco pero con Quinn es diferente, esta a pocos metros de aqui y siento que la necesito a mi lado.**

**-Eso es por que Quinn siempre fue Quinn-** dictamino Marley con simpleza. **-Es como decir que dos más son cuatro. Es algo obvio, Rachel. Jesse solo fue un comodín que utilizaste para intentar olvidar a la rubia de infartantes ojos verdes pero ni eso pudo hacer el idiota-** se rió Marley contagiando a Rachel

**-¿Qué haré, Marley?-** pregunto Rachel apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su prima. **-¿Como hago para conquistar a Quinn? Desde ya te digo que flores y cena a la luz de velas esta completamente descartado. Quinn no es ese tipo de chicas.**

**-Mmm... No lo sé. Quinn es bastante complicada-** indico Marley con una sonrisa y Rachel asintió en acuerdo. **-Deberás pensar muy bien que harás. Quizás no una cena a la luz de las velas pero ¿Un picnic en algún parque? A ella le gusta las cosas sencillas, por eso mismo no creo que debas hacer algo demasiado elaborado. Ya sabes, menos siempre es más-** Rachel le regalo una sonrisa dulce y Marley se puso seria de repente: **-¿Y por que no pruebas con decirle lo que sientes?**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas loca?-** grito Rachel levantándose y quedando de espaldas a la puerta que se abrió sin que se diera cuenta. **-Marley, no puedo ir y decirle: "Ey, Quinn. ¿Sabes que? Me gustas, me gustas mucho pero... ¿Que me dices tú? ¿Yo te gusto?**

**-Lo cierto es que si... si me gustas mucho-** sentencio una voz haciendo que todo el cuerpo de la morena se congelara mientras Marley sonreia de oreja a oreja.

- 0 -

Perdón por el retraso y Gracias por la paciencia! No me maten! Mamá esta cumpliendo años y pude pegarme una escapada para publicar pero ya debo volver jajaja

Más tarde responderé los reviews del ultimo capitulo pero si me quedaron alguno de los anteriores que no conteste, por favor avísenme y con gusto los responderé :)

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos :)


	10. 10 - Ahora Si Es El Ultimo

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 10. Ahora sí es el ultimo**

Rachel seguía en shock después de escuchar esa voz, ni siquiera las carcajadas que se escucharon después lograron sacarla de su hermetismo. Solo lo hizo cuando sintió un brazo rodear su cuello.

**-Ya, tranquila, Berry. Solo era yo-** indico Santana riéndose y Rachel se giro para mirarla. **-Imito bien la voz de Quinnie, ¿O no?**

**-¿Eras tú? Santana, ¡¿Fuiste tú?!-** grito Rachel alejándose de la latina mientras le arrojaba todo lo que tenia a su paso. **-¿Tienes idea de como me asuste? Eres una...**

**-No tienes derecho a quejarte. Pasaste tres meses metida en una alcantarilla. Ya hora de que llegara mi venganza por eso-** apunto Santana quitandole importancia sentándose al lado de Marley que se apoyo en su hombro. **-Ademas, mírale el lado positivo. Tu "secreto" sigue a salvo.**

**-No vuelvas a hacerme eso nunca más, Santana-** ordeno Rachel respirando con profundidad minutos después intentado tranquilizarse. **-Sentí que moría de solo pensar que Quinn había escuchado que...**

**-¿Que había escuchado qué? ¿Qué no tendría escuchar?**- cuestiono la rubia entrando a la habitación de Rachel que volvió a palidecer, sintiendo que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. **-Ey, Rach, ¿Estas bien?**

**-Vamos, Rachel. Dile la verdad a Quinnie-** sugirió Santana con burla siendo testigo de la expresión asustada de la morena, por esa razón decidió dejar de torturarla y acudir en su ayuda. **-Viste que Berry tiene el cuerpo pequeño, entonces habrá comido algo más grande que ella y eso le cayo mal. Por eso esta pálida.**

**-Pero si no comió mucho-** indico Quinn tomando el rostro de Rachel entre sus manos para examinarlo con preocupación. **-Comió una sola hamburguesa y ni siquiera tenia carne.**

**-Por eso mismo. Fue demasiado para su estomago de pajarito-** replico Santana haciendo reír a Marley. **-¿Qué haces aqui, rubia?**

**-Venia a buscarlas por que la cena esta lista-** anuncio Quinn sin dejar de mirar a Rachel que se aferro a la cintura de la rubia con fuerza. **-¿Segura que estas bien?**

**-Si, estoy bien-** respondió Rachel con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la rubia. **-¿Quien preparo la cena? ¿Tú o Tyler?**

**-Ty con ayuda de Kurt y Alex-** indico Quinn abrazándola. Después se dirigió hacia Santana y Marley que se hablaban entre susurros mientras las miraban a ellas. **-Ey, Lopez, ¿Estoy en lo cierto si digo que tú, Hummel y Collins se quedan esta noche a dormir aqui?**

**-Como me gusta que me conozcas tanto, Fabray-** respondió Santana levantándose para acercarse a la rubia y palmearle la mejilla repetidas veces. **-Por cierto, Q. No te perdono que no me hayas presentado a esas chicas antes. Son... ¡Dios, no tengo palabras para definirlas!**

**-Por esa razón no te las quería presentar-** confeso Quinn con una sonrisa pero después se puso seria clavando sus ojos verdes en los de su amiga. **-Ellas no son unas más del montón, Santana. Eres mi hermana y lo sabes, pero Britt y Eleo también lo son.**

**-Que fea acusación, Fabray-** replico Santana cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. **-¿Estas insinuando que las quiero entre mis sabanas?**

**-Tú misma lo has dicho y no dudo de que una de ellas, o ambas, terminen en tu cama-** respondió Quinn mientras sentía la mirada de Rachel sobre ella.** -Solo te pido que si eso pasa, las cuides. No las lastimes, por que asi como son extremadamente sexys también, como lo habrás notado, tienen un lado infantil e inocente muy bien desarrollado.**

**-Sobre todo Brittany-** agrego Santana ocultando una sonrisa. **-Tranquila, Q... No pretendo jugar con ellas. Si dices que son tus hermanas también son las mías.**

**-Ey, ¿por que esas chicas que apenas conoces ya son tus hermanas y yo ni siquiera tengo el titulo de amiga en tu vida?-** cuestiono Rachel asesinando a Santana que simplemente rodó los ojos.

**-Primero, si tienes el titulo de amiga en mi vida. Deja de ser tan dramática, gnomo-** indico Santana pegandole una suave cachetada en el rostro a Rachel. **-Segundo, no puedes ser mi hermana.**

**-¿Por que no puedo?-** pregunto Rachel alejando la mano de Santana de su rostro mientras Quinn y Marley miraban la escena con diversión.

**-Por que no sabre a cual de las dos decirle "cuñada"-** respondió Santana yéndose de la habitación dejando a Rachel con expresión confusa, a Quinn asustada y con tensión en el cuerpo. Marley en cambio se fue de la habitación para dejar a su prima con la rubia.

**-¿Que...?-** empezó Rachel mirando hacia donde había desaparecido la latina.

**-Nada, locuras de Santana-** interrumpió Quinn saliendo de su trance. **-Ya sabes como es, ¿Vamos a cenar?**

**-Claro, ¿Tú invitas?-** bromeo Rachel abrazando a la rubia por la cintura mientras ésta dejaba un beso en su cabeza.

**-¿Quieres que te invite a cenar?-** pregunto Quinn mientras salían de la habitación de Rachel.

**-No responderé eso. Sorprendeme-** respondió Rachel levantando su rostro hacia Quinn que esbozo una sonrisa que no llego a descifrar. Sin darle tiempo de reacción, la rubia dejo un beso rápido en la nariz de Rachel sorprendiéndola.

**-¿Qué ha sido eso?-** cuestiono la morena mientras Quinn emprendía de nuevo el camino hacia las escaleras, esta vez, tomadas de la mano.

**-Dijiste "Sorprendeme" y eso fue lo que hice, ¿Lo logre?-** pregunto Quinn como si nada, aunque lo cierto era que sentía su corazón latiendo a una velocidad incontrolable.

Rachel no respondió, simplemente se limito a bajar los pocos escalones que les faltaban en completo silencio. Lo cierto era que si la había sorprendido y lo mejor de todo era que le había gustado, aunque le hubiese gustado que aquel beso haya sido dado unos centímetros más abajo. Quinn fue la primera en terminar de bajar todos los escalones, pero cuando Rachel llego al ultimo se detuvo y con ella también detuvo a la rubia.

Con actitud infantil Rachel se subió en la espalda de Quinn mientras ésta, sorprendida y feliz, la acomodaba mejor sujetándola de las piernas haciendo reír a la morena. Entre risas llegaron al comedor donde estaban todos sentados comiendo, ni siquiera las miraron cuando llegaron, solamente Alyson las vio en aquella posición, la sobrina de Quinn ocultó una sonrisa tierna al mirar la expresión de su tia y fulmino a Rachel con la mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

**-Ey, Quinn-** llamo Tyler mientras la rubia daba el primer bocado de su comida. **-Llamo Eleo recién, dice que no te hace una denuncia por secuestro solo por que eres tú pero aun asi pidió que le cuidaras el auto hasta el lunes, por que ella junto con Britt y Mike salieron de la ciudad.**

**-¿No te dijeron hacia donde fueron?-** pregunto Quinn con la boca llena mientras Rachel la miraba con una extraña mezcla de desaprobación y ternura.

**-No, pero me dijo que quiere a su "bebe" el lunes a primera hora del día en el taller-** indico Tyler dando por finalizada esa conversación para iniciar otra con Marley, que estaba al lado de él y sonreia con timidez.

Aquello llamo la atención de Rachel que entrecerró los ojos observando cada movimiento de su prima que de vez en cuando se ruborizaba por algo que decía Collins. Del otro lado Santana y Alyson sonreían maliciosamente haciendo algunos movimientos con sus manos mientras disimuladamente miraban a Quinn que parecía no haber comido en años. Al lado de la rubia estaban Kurt y Alex que jugaban con la servilleta y los cubiertos.

**-¡No doy más!-** exclamo Quinn cuando termino de comer, algo que el resto ya había hecho hacia varios minutos ya.

**-¿Segura?-** ironizo Rachel con una sonrisa viendo como el plato de Quinn estaba completamente limpio. **-¿Cuanto hace que no comías, Quinnie?**

**-Pasa que siempre me gusto y me gusta la comida que prepara mi chico-** respondió Quinn mirando a Tyler que le regalo una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba el ojo articulando un "te amo" silencio con los labios y que a Rachel no le gusto para nada. **-También te amo, Ty.**

**-Hay que lavar los platos-** repuso Rachel con seriedad parándose de su asiento. **-¿Quien lo hará? ¿Santana?**

**-Ah, no, Hobbit. A mi me invitaron a cenar, no a lavar platos-** replico la latina mientras Alyson sonreia y asentía la cabeza en apoyo a la latina. **-¿Por que no hacemos un sorteo para ver que se encarga de eso?**

No hubo tiempo de replica a eso por que Santana ya había desaparecido y reaparecido con papel y lápiz en la mano. En compañía de Alyson se encargo de escribir el nombre de cada uno de los que estaban allí. No paso desapercibido para Rachel varias sonrisas traviesas y risitas que intercambiaron la latina y la sobrina de Quinn.

**-¡Listo!-** anuncio la latina con ocho papeles bien doblados en su mano y una sonrisa diabólica en los labios. **-Para que el sorteo sea lo más limpio posible propongo que Alex sea quien saque el papel. Es el único sin maldad y con el alma limpia de travesuras en este lugar. ¡Gallagher, ven aqui!**

El chico hizo lo que Santana le ordeno regalandole una sonrisa adorable que cautivo a todas las mujeres del lugar. Con seriedad tomo uno de los papeles que la latina tenia en su mano y sus ojos azules se clavaron el en papel a medida que lo iba desdoblando.

**-Gano la tia Quinn-** informo Alex con inocencia mientras el resto se reía y Quinn fruncía el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

**-Bueno, el azar ha hablado y dicto sentencia de que mi queridisima amiga y hermana, Quinn Fabray, debe lavar los platos. El resto, por favor, si puede dirigirse a la sala...-** invito Santana mientras el resto le hacia caso riéndose. La única que se quedo con la rubia fue Rachel que hacia su mejor intento por no reír.

**-No entiendo como pudo haber salido mi nombre. Había siete posibilidades más-** repuso Quinn tomando el resto de los papeles que había dejado Santana en la mesa. **-Podría haber salido... Quinn-** informo cuando desdoblo uno. Frunció el ceño y volvió a desdoblar otro. **-O también... Quinn, o... Quinn, o...Quinn. ¡Son unas malditas! Santana y Alyson me la hicieron.**

**-La verdad es que si-** coincidió Rachel riéndose debido a la broma de la latina y la sobrina de Quinn.

Vio como la rubia desdoblaba el resto de los papeles y en todos y cada uno de ellos estaba su nombre lo cual aumento la risa de Rachel. Se acerco a la rubia, que seguía sentada, y la abrazo por el cuello regalandole un beso en la mejilla.

**-Ya, gruñona. Deja de quejarte-** ordeno Rachel mientras Quinn colocaba sus manos con las de ella y se giraba para mirarla con el ceño fruncido. **-Mírale el lado positivo. Alyson bromeo contigo y antes ni siquiera hacia eso. Es un buen avance, ¿No?**

**-Es cierto. Hoy cuando fui a buscarla me recibió con alegría. Le pregunte a Zach por ese cambio de actitud y me dijo que llevaba toda la semana contenta y que no paraba de hablar de que pasaría el fin de semana conmigo-** relataba Quinn con una sonrisa en los labios cautivando más a Rachel que dejo de abrazarla para sentarse en la silla de al lado para escucharla y mirarla al mismo tiempo. **-También me dijo que ya no le contesta tanto a Frannie y hasta le hace caso a él. Lo cual es genial por que...**

**-No te olvides que mientras estábamos abajo me abrazo y bromeo conmigo-** agrego Rachel mientras Quinn la miraba atentamente. **-Me trato como siempre, con ese humor característico y potenciado por su mentora Santana Lopez, pero de cierto modo fue más... ¿Amigable? Ademas dijo que necesitaba que la ayudara con algo.**

**-¿Necesita tu ayuda?-** pregunto Quinn sorprendida mirando a lo lejos a su sobrina que en ese momento estaba colgada de Kurt mientras que luchaba con Tyler que tenia a Marley encima de él. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio que a esa lucha se sumaba Santana y Alex. **-Supongo que esta creciendo.**

**-Y necesitara a su tia en ese crecimiento-** indico Rachel con cierto recelo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn mirando hacia donde lo hacia la rubia. **-Necesitara alguien en quien apoyarse, con quien hablar, con quien jugar, por que aunque no lo creas, Alyson sigue siendo una niña... Te necesitara a ti, Quinn.**

**-Debería pasar más tiempo con ella-** susurro Quinn mientras Rachel se giraba para mirarla alejándose de ella disimuladamente. **-¿Pasa algo?**

**-No, no... Hay que lavar los platos-** respondió Rachel empezando a recoger mientras Quinn la miraba tratando de entender aquel cambio drástico.

Rachel por otro lado, mientras juntaba los platos y los llevaba a la cocina se reprendía internamente por ser tan idiota. No podía sentir celos de la sobrina de Quinn. Era obvio que ambas rubias necesitaban un tiempo juntas para poder recuperar el vinculo del que ambas eran dueñas tiempo atrás, pero aun asi no podía evitar preocuparse. ¿Qué pasaba si Quinn pasaba demasiado tiempo con su sobrina y se olvidaba de ella? ¿O si Alyson le presentaba a alguna de sus profesoras del colegio y ella perdía su posibilidad de conquistar a Quinn? Aquello era lo que más miedo le daba. Aun estaba estrujándose el cerebro tratando de encontrar una forma de conquistar a Quinn. La rubia la estaba conquistando a cada minuto que pasaba con solo ser ella misma, en cambio ella aun no había hecho nada para poder tener su atención.

**-¿Una cena con velas? Descartado-** murmuraba para si misma. **-¿Flores? También. ¿Libros? No, muy común. ¿Un perro? De ninguna manera, ya tiene a Crusoe.**

Quinn estaba atenta a cada cosa que Rachel hacia. La había seguido hasta la cocina pero la morena no parecía haberse dado cuenta de eso, sino todo lo contrario seguía en su mundo lavando los platos y murmurando cosas entre dientes que Quinn no llego a entender hasta que escucho el nombre de su perro saliendo de la boca de Rachel. La curiosidad fue más que ella y con sigilo se acerco a la diva para seguir escuchando lo que decía.

**-... No, ya tiene a Aslan-** decía Rachel entre dientes sin sospechar nada. **-Debería vestirme como la pelirroja o dejar más al descubierto mi cuerpo como Britt y Eleonor, quizás de esa forma me veré más sexy...**

**-Ya te dije que eres sexy-** susurro Quinn en el oído de Rachel mientras esta dejaba caer el plato que tenia en la mano al suelo haciéndose añicos una vez que toco el suelo. **-Ey, ¿Estas bien?**

**-Si, solamente me asustaste-** respondió Rachel, de repente se puso tensa y nerviosa. **-¿Hace cuanto estas aqui, Quinn? ¿Qué escuchaste?**

**-Acabo de llegar-** mintió Quinn sonriendo internamente por los nervios de Rachel. Nervios que aumentaron cuando la rubia se acerco más a su amiga pero ésta rápidamente se agacho para recoger los restos del plato y no enfrentarse a Quinn. **-¿Por que me preguntas si escuche algo? ¿Hay algo que no deba escuchar? ¿Es lo mismo de lo que hablabas con Santana y Marley en tu habitación?**

**-Lo de mi habitación ya te explico Santana-** murmuro Rachel desde el suelo mientras Quinn se agachaba para quedar a la misma posición. **-Comí algo que me cayo mal y por eso estaba pálida. No seas tan dramática, Quinn.**

**-¿Qué no sea tan dramática?-** cuestiono la rubia mientras Rachel se levantaba y le daba la espaldas para intentar serenarse. Pero la rubia no iba aceptar una negativa o indiferencia como respuesta, por esa razón tomo a Rachel del brazo y la giro para que la mirase:** -Mírame a la cara y dime que es lo que esta pasando.**

**-Nada esta...-** empezó Rachel pero tener el rostro de Quinn muy cercano al de ella la ponía nerviosa y la emocionaba a partes iguales. **-Nada esta... ¿Podrías alejarte un poco de mi, por favor?**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te pone nerviosa tenerme cerca?-** cuestiono Quinn con un nudo en la garganta acercándose más a Rachel que bajo un poco la cabeza y cerro los ojos cuando su frente hizo contacto con la de Quinn. **-¿Sientes algo cuando estoy cerca de ti, Rachel? Dime la verdad.**

Rachel no sabia si responder con la verdad o con la mentira. Decirle la verdad, seria arriesgarse demasiado y mentir seria sentirse la persona más hipócrita del planeta. Ademas estaba el hecho de que estaba perdiendo el control, en todos los sentidos. Si Quinn no se alejaba de ella terminaría besándola en ese mismo instante, tirando a la basura todos esos años de amistad por un instante de deseo.

**-Quinn... Deberías alejarte, por favor-** susurro Rachel con dificultad pero Quinn no le hizo caso sino todo lo contrario se acerco más a ella sintiendo como la punta de sus narices se tocaban entre si. **-¿Por que no te alejas?**

**-Por que tengo una duda-** respondió Quinn que sentía que le saldría el corazón debido a sus latidos frenéticos. Estaba jugando con fuego y si tenia que ser sincera quería ser quemada ya mismo y quería arder junto con Rachel. **-Si te besara ahora mismo, ¿Sentirías algo?**

**-No lo sé-** susurro Rachel cediendo poco a poco a la tentación pero sin quedar en evidencia. **-Eres mi mejor amiga supongo que seria un poco raro besarte, pero... ¿Sentirías algo tú?**

**-Solo lo sabre si lo compruebo-** respondió Quinn abriendo los ojos para mirar a Rachel que le devolvía la mirada con un poco de emoción y preocupación. **-¿Qué pasa?**

**-No quiero que nada cambie después-** confeso Rachel alejándose un poco. **-No quiero besarte y después sentir que perdí a mi mejor amiga por culpa de eso. No quiero sentir que estamos lejos aun cuando estemos una al lado de la otra... No quiero perderte por un simple beso.**

**-No me perderás, Rachel-** la tranquilizo Quinn abrazándola. De repente se sentía culpable, Rachel estaba pensando en la amistad que ambas compartían y ella lo único que quería era calmar ese deseo que sentía. **-No lo haremos si no quieres. Olvida lo del beso, solo era un juego.**

**-Juego o no, ahora yo también tengo esa duda-** replico Rachel mirando a los ojos. **-¿Sentirías algo nos besamos?**

**-No lo sé-** respondió Quinn quitando el cabello del rostro de Rachel que cerro los ojos al sentir el tacto. **-Si te beso ahora, nada cambiara. Solo sera para probar que no sentiremos nada al besarnos, que nuestras amistad seguirá igual que siempre, seguiremos comportándonos como una pareja aunque no lo somos-** Aquello hizo reír a Rachel que poco a poco estaba eliminando la tensión de su cuerpo. **-Seguiremos aguantando las indirectas de Santana, las...**

**-Las miradas asesinas de Alyson-** añadió a Rachel con una sonrisa de lado enamorando más a Quinn. **-Prométeme que todo seguirá como hasta ahora, que nuestra amistad no sufrirá las consecuencias, que no penderá de un hilo y juro que te beso aqui mismo.**

**-Lo prometo... solo si tú prometes lo mismo-** susurro Quinn haciéndose dueña de la cintura de Rachel que cerro las ojos mientras sus manos acariciaban las mejillas de Quinn. **-¿Eso es un si? ¿Puedo besarte?**

**-Sorprendeme-** respondió Rachel con el corazón latiendole a mil.

Quinn sonrió con esa respuesta. Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar y ya sabia la respuesta que le daria a Rachel. Podía sentir como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y los nervios se alojaban en cada célula. Lo que había estado esperando por años estaba a punto de suceder, por fin sentiría y sabría lo que era besar a Rachel Berry, la dueña de sus pensamientos, de sus sueños... de su corazón.

Rachel por otro lado no podía dejar de sentir que moriría en ese mismo momento, más aun cuando sintió como Quinn le quitaba el cabello del rostro o cuando la rubia se acerco más a ella sintiendo el calor que desprendían sus labios, que la incitaban a ser besados con urgencia.

**-Lo queremos las dos, ¿Cierto?-** susurro Quinn con los ojos cerrados empujando suavemente a Rachel contra la mesa de la cocina. Lo cierto es que necesitaba donde apoyarse y mantener el equilibrio que estaba perdiendo sin ni siquiera haber besado a la morena aun.

**-Lo queremos las dos-** respondió Rachel tomando ella la iniciativa por que ya no aguantaba más.

Fue un simple roces de labios al principio y agradeció estar apoyada contra la mesa, de lo contrario se habría desmayado allí mismo. Sintió como Quinn presionaba su cintura y eso fue lo que la incito a profundizar aquel beso por el que había soñado años atrás antes de salir con Jesse St. James. Fue inevitable no comparar los besos del chico con el que le estaba regalando Quinn ahora. Los de Jesse eran bastante buenos, apasionados, casi rayando la perfección pero carecían de sentimiento alguno, eran fríos, con algo de apuro, como si simplemente la besara para pasar el rato sin disfrutarlo siquiera. El que le estaba regalando Quinn, en cambio, estaba haciendo que todo su cuerpo sufriera una descarga eléctrica que jamas pensó que podría llegar a sentir, era imposible no saborear los labios de la rubia por que éstos mismo te incitaban a hacerlo, no disfrutarlos era pecado y en ese momento Rachel se estaba convirtiendo en una chica religiosa que no quería tener ningún pecado a cuestas.

Mientras tanto Quinn sentía que podía volar en cualquier momento. Se sentía en el aire por el simple hecho de estar besando a la mujer de sus sueños, su enemiga en el pasado, su mejor amiga con el correr de los años, la chica que sin proponerselo se había adueñado de todos y cada uno de los rincones de su corazón y cerebro. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era besar a Rachel como si le fuera la vida en eso, hacerle sentir que ya la había elegido como la dueña de su corazón, quería borrar cada uno de los besos que St. James le había dado a Rachel y quería que el de ella quedara en los más alto llevando a la morena a querer repetirlo a cada momento.

Ambas bocas se complementaban a la perfección llevando a sus dueñas a perder la razón. Rachel sonrió cuando Quinn la levanto del suelo y la sentó en la mesa mientras ella abría las piernas para que la rubia quedara entre ellas.

**-Así es más fácil-** susurro Quinn cuando se separaron minimamente para tomar un poco de aire y empezar con la segunda ronda.

Se estaban besando como si lo hubieran hecho miles de veces antes pero lo cierto es que era la primera vez para ambas. Quinn sonrió cuando Rachel le rodeo el cuello con los brazos mientras ella se aferro con fuerzas a la cintura de la morena. Casi sin darse cuenta, o inconscientemente, coloco su mano bajo la blusa de Rachel sintiendo como temblaba y el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la morena que en venganza de eso le mordió el labio en mitad del beso dándolo por terminado.

**-Te lo merecías-** susurro Rachel cuando Quinn soltó un quejido sacando su mano del cuerpo de la morena. **-¿Sentiste algo?**

**-Si-** respondió Quinn y Rachel la miro sorprendida pero la rubia lo mal interpreto e improviso algo rápido. **-Sentí un fuerte mordisco en mi apetecible labio. No volveré a besarte nunca más, Rachel Berry.**

**-Yo tampoco volveré a besarte, Fabray-** Replico Rachel siguiéndole el juego a la rubia pero lo cierto es que le dolió que Quinn no haya sentido nada más que el maldito mordisco. **-Como ves, yo tampoco sentí nada, asi que no había nada de que preocuparse.**

**-¿No sentiste nada? ¿Nada... de nada?-** cuestiono Quinn con seriedad sintiendo en su corazón una punzada.

**-No, nada de nada... salvo una mano tonta debajo de mi ropa que no debería haber estado allí-** bromeo Rachel para sacarse la tensión del momento. Quinn lo único que hizo fue esbozar una sonrisa de disculpas con un poco de tristeza. **-Como ya dije, no había nada de que preocuparse. Yo no sentí nada y tú tampoco... Por que no sentiste nada, ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto, Quinn?**

**-Por supuesto-** respondió Quinn con dignidad y orgullo. Si Rachel no había sentido nada, entonces ella no seria tan estúpida de decir todo lo que sintió, por que eso significaría entregarle a la morena su corazón para que lo retorciera en sus manos y luego lo arrojara a la basura. **-No sentí nada, Frodo.**

**-Bueno, ya esta todo dicho y hecho entonces. Ahora te pediría que por favor me dejaras terminar de lavar los platos-** repuso Rachel con una sonrisa mientras empujaba a Quinn hacia la salida y la rubia se dejo hacer. Cerro la puerta cuando Quinn desapareció y se deslizo por la madera hasta llegar al suelo donde se abrazo las rodillas con los brazos rememorando todo lo que había pasado.

Había besado a Quinn Fabray, la gran Quinn Fabray, la chica perfecta, la que todo el mundo quería tener como novia, amante, esposa. La había besado y se había sentido la mujer más feliz del mundo. Una parte de ella quería creer que Quinn le mintió cuando le dijo que no sintió nada, pero otra parte sentía que no tenia posibilidad alguna con Quinn. Decidió ignorar la segunda voz y hacer caso a la primera. Había besado a la chica que le gustaba, un solo beso había bastado para que se volviera adicta a esos labios carnosos y rosados que se habían hecho dueños de sus sueños por las noches, no se imaginaba no volver a besar esos labios nuevamente. Ahora más que nunca debía conquistar a Quinn. Debía, quería y necesitaba conquistar a Quinn Fabray. Si la rubia no había sentido nada con ese primer beso, haría lo que fuera necesario para que sintiera miles de cosas en el próximo. No se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Quinn, al salir a empujones de la cocina, se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. Ignoro las miradas de sus amigos y sobrinos que fueron testigos directos de la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que portaba la rubia. Al llegar a su habitación se lanzo hacia su cama boca abajo y cerro los ojos, recordando todo lo que había pasado en la cocina de su hogar, sintiendo los labios de Rachel en los suyos moviéndose con conocimiento y al mismo tiempo explorándose. Había besado a la chica que siempre quiso, la había besado, la había saboreado, la había disfrutado y ahora sentía la felicidad en cada poro de su piel. Se paso los dedos por sus labios, aun sin creerse lo que había pasado momentos antes con Rachel pero su mente le jugo una mala pasada al recordar que la morena le dijo que no había sentido nada con aquel beso. Se sentó rápidamente en su cama con el ceño fruncido y mirándose las manos, esta vez a su mente acudió el recuerdo del calor y el temblor que sintió cuando toco el cuerpo de Rachel. ¿Si no había sentido nada por que tembló entonces? ¿Por que tenia las manos frías? ¡Imposible! Sentía sus manos extremadamente calientes. Sonrió al pensar que quizás Rachel si había sentido algo y mintió por el bien de la amistad.

**-Ey, esa sonrisa, Fabray-** escucho que le decía Santana entrando a la habitación pero no le dio tiempo a nada más por que se arrojo a los brazos de la latina en busca de un poco de apoyo.** -Ok, ¿Es uno de tus abrazos de oso bipolar?**

**-Querrás decir oso polar-** corrigió Quinn separándose de su amiga que la miro con desconcierto.

**-No, lo dije bien. Tu eres el oso bipolar-** indico Santana siendo guiada por Quinn hasta la cama de ésta ultima. **-¿Me dirás que es lo que esta pasando? ¿Y por que demonios el Hobbit tiene la misma sonrisa de idiota que tú?**

**-¿Rachel esta sonriendo? ¿Una sonrisa como? ¿Ha dicho algo? ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿La has visto?-** pregunto Quinn con emoción asustando un poco a Santana que sin dudarlo le dio una bofetada a la rubia. **-Ey, ¿Por que me golpeas?**

**-Me estabas asustando, ¿Que esperabas?-** replico Santana como si nada. **-Si te comportaras como una persona normal no tendría que golpearte a cada momento. Ahora tranquilízate y dime que es lo que esta pasando.**

**-Respondeme las preguntas que te he hecho-** ordeno Quinn frotándose la mejilla para disipar el ardor que sentía. **-¿Como era la sonrisa de Rachel?**

**-No lo sé. La misma que tenias tú cuando saliste de la cocina, como si estuviera contenta por algo-** respondió Santana encogiéndose de hombros mientras Quinn esbozaba una sonrisa enamorada y se dejaba caer de espalda en la cama.** -¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por que tú y Ra...? ¡¿Podrías dejar de suspirar y contarme de una maldita vez lo que esta pasando, Fabray?!**

**-La bese-** respondió Quinn con simpleza mientras Santana abría los ojos debido al impacto de la noticia. **-La bese y fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, San. Te juro que me siento feliz-** decía Quinn mientras sus ojos verdes se volvían cristalinos. **-La tuve aqui, entre mis manos. La sentí temblar cuando la toque y juro que volvería hacerlo de nuevo, Santana. Ahora mismo me estoy conteniendo para no hacerlo de nuevo-** De repente recordó algo y se llevo las manos a la cabeza. **-¡Oh, por dios! Hoy dormiré con ella...**

**-¿Qué? No, no puedes-** negó Santana levantándose de la cama. **-La acabas de besar y ¿Ya quieres tener sexo con ella, Quinn? ¿Estas loca?**

**-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?-** pregunto Quinn con el ceño fruncido. **-Yo no quiero tener sexo con ella... Bueno, si quiero... No, no es sexo lo que quiero, yo quiero hacer el amor con ella.**

**-¡Dios! Te estas poniendo cursi y te golpeare de nuevo-** advirtió Santana rodando los ojos mientras se sentaba al lado de Quinn tomándola por los hombros. **-Ya entendí, la amas y todo esas cosas sin sentido que te vuelven tan idiota... Más que de costumbre. Ahora tranquilízate, respira profundo y cuéntame que es lo que paso, ¿Como fue?**

Quinn relato todo lo que paso con Rachel en la cocina siendo testigo de como Santana rodaba los ojos o le daba algún golpe cuando se iba demasiado del tema, ademas tuvo que soportar más de una interrupción por las "acotaciones" de la latina.

**-Es obvio que el enano de circo sintió algo-** garantizo Santana con convicción sabiendo de los sentimientos de Rachel por Quinn pero sin delatar demasiado a la morena. **-Sino, ¿Por que temblaría? ¿Por que vio un gigante? No lo creo... Finn esta en Lima, no aqui.**

**-Entonces, ¿Tú... crees que no de-debería... que no debería rendirme e intentar algo con ella?-** pregunto Quinn con esperanzas y un brillo especial en los ojos que llamo la atención de Santana. **-Es mi mejor amiga y...**

**-Y dale con eso-** resoplo la latina. **-Pues, noticia de ultima hora: Te acabas de besar con tu mejor amiga, Fabray... Y estoy en lo cierto si digo que ni siquiera eso te importo cuando tuviste su lengua en tu boca, ¿O me equivoco?**

**-No hubo lengua, San-** negó Quinn bajando la mirada sabiendo que su amiga decía la verdad. **-Y no, no te equivocas, ¿Ahora que debo hacer? ¿Como debo mirarla? ¿Que debo decirle?**

**-No harás nada, la miraras como siempre lo haces y lo único para lo que abrirás tu boca sera para volver a besar al gnomo-** repuso Santana acompañando sus palabras con movimientos de sus manos. **-Deja de comportarte como una adolescente, rubia. Eres una mujer de veintitrés años que sabe lo que quiere y lo que necesita. Ahora iras, pondrás un banquito o todos los libros de tu biblioteca debajo de ella para que quede a tu altura y volverás a besarla.**

**-Si, eso haré-** sentencio Quinn con convicción dirigiéndose hacia la puerta pero antes de abrirla se dio media vuelta y corrió hasta Santana. **-No puedo hacerlo, San. Tengo miedo. Rachel es mi amiga, este beso no significo nada para ella.**

Mientras tanto Rachel, una vez que tuvo su pijama puesto y se despidió del resto de las personas que estaban en el departamento, se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, lugar donde dormiría con Quinn esa noche. Su cuerpo tembló de solo pensar que volvería tener a la rubia a su lado, que sentiría sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Tuvo que sentarse en el sofá, que ya había preparado Quinn, para no ceder al temblor en sus piernas y caer al suelo. Aun sentía el calor de los labios de Fabray, el hormigueo que sintió cuando sus bocas se encontraron seguía allí, como lo hizo desde el segundo cero. Cerro los ojos y se llevo los dedos a su boca para rememorar el momento en su mente.

A lo lejos escucho como Quinn saludaba al resto y supuso que la rubia el cualquier momento entraría a la biblioteca a dormir. No supo como pudo hacer todo en una milésima de segundo. Cuando Quinn entro por la puerta se encontró con Rachel dándole la espalda, fingiendo que dormía. La rubia ni siquiera pronuncio palabra, pero aun asi la morena se estremeció cuando escucho un suspiro salir de su boca.

**-Ey, ¿Estas durmiendo, Rach?-** cuestiono Quinn acostándose mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

**-No-** respondió Rachel cuando reunió las fuerzas necesarias para no delatar su estado de ansiedad. **-¿Por que lo preguntas?**

**-Quería desearte buenas noches-** susurro Quinn en el oído de la morena que sin pensarlo se giro para enfrentarse a la rubia que parecía esperarla con una sonrisa en los labios.

Rachel cerro los ojos mientras su mano acariciaba la mejilla de Quinn y su pulgar repasaba la silueta de los labios de la rubia. Quería volver a besarlos, necesitaba probarlos, saborearlos, disfrutarlos nuevamente. Sabia que estaba arriesgándose demasiado pero ¿Qué podía hacer para apagar ese fuego que la estaba quemando por dentro.

**-Si lo vas a ser, hazlo de una vez-** susurro Quinn, también con los ojos cerrados y un nudo en su garganta.

Rachel sonrió antes de besar, por segunda vez en aquella noche, a la gran Quinn Fabray. Ya no importaba nada más, solamente necesitaba de los besos de la rubia como si se tratase de un elixir de larga vida. Quinn por otro lado, se sorprendió al principio. Cuando le dijo que lo hiciera de una vez no pensó que Rachel se lo tomaría tan literal, pero estaba encantada de que asi lo hiciera.

Esta vez sus lenguas si se encontraron. La de Rachel fue la primera en pedir permiso en la boca ajena y Quinn no hizo más que recibirla como si la hubiese esperado toda su vida. Poco a poco la rubia fue recostando el cuerpo de Berry en el sofá, quedando ella sobre la morena pero sin romper el beso. No estuvo segura de cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí, una sobre la otra compartiendo aquel glorioso momento.

**-Maldito oxigeno que se agota-** susurro Rachel cuando se separaron del beso y Quinn no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

**-¿A que ha venido eso?-** cuestiono la rubia mirándola directamente con sus ojos verdes desarmando completamente a Rachel. **-¿Por que has vuelto a besarme?**

**-Tampoco te resististe mucho, Fabray-** apunto Rachel rodando los ojos. **-Ya te había besado en la cocina. Un beso más, un beso menos ¿Que nos hace? Seguimos siendo mejores amigas, solo que con un par de besos a cuestas, nada más. Solo quería desearte buenas noches. **

**-Jamas me habías deseado buenas noches de esa manera-** indico Quinn inclinándose hacia Rachel para besarla nuevamente mientras esta se relamía los labios esperándola.

Una mirada fue suficiente para Quinn. Sabia que a pesar todo eso su amistad con Rachel no cambiara, pero necesitaba besarla de nuevo, sentir ese sabor cereza en sus labios y asi lo hizo, volvió a saborear los labios de Rachel y ésta parecía encantada de que asi sea. Cada beso nuevo que se daban era una nueva sensación recorriendo su cuerpo y alojándose en su corazón. Las manos de Rachel perdiéndose entre su pelo y un ligero mordisco en su labio inferior fue lo que disparo su locura interna, lo que la llevo a desear más, como los vampiros cuando desean la sangre, pero su parte racional le indico que no debería propasarse con la morena, no debía hacerlo todo a la ligera, la estaba besando, estaba haciendo lo que siempre deseo, ¿Para que estropearlo con algo más? Hoy era un beso, quizás mañana... Bueno, mañana ya se vera.

**-Dime como hago para conquistarte, Quinn-** susurro Rachel mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras esta sonreia completamente feliz por escuchar eso. **-Dime que hacer para ganarme cada beso tuyo.**

**-Solo sé tu misma-** respondió la rubia con los ojos brillosos devolviendole la mirada a la morena y sintiendo como temblaba. **-Sigue siendo como eres hasta ahora y juro que seras la única mujer que me importe en este mundo.**

**-¿Qué pasara ahora con... con nuestra amistad?-** balbuceo Rachel y Quinn vio preocupación en ellos. Lo mismo que sentía ella. **-Quinn, no quiero empezar algo contigo, y por maldades de la vida o locuras del destino, lo que sea, no funcione y perder nuestra amistad. ¿Entiendes que eres importante para mi?**

**-Lo sé. Tú también eres importante para mi-** replico Quinn con sinceridad y seriedad. **-Nada cambiara, mi Frodo. Lo prometo. Confías en mi, ¿Cierto?**

**-Ciegamente-** respondió Rachel con una sonrisa de lado quitando el cabello rubio de Quinn de su rostro y colocando algunos mechones detrás de su oreja. **-¿Por que lo preguntas?**

**-Simple curiosidad-** repuso Fabray recostándose al lado de la morena pero llevándose a Rachel con ella, que la abrazo por la cintura mientras que su otra mano entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Quinn que reposaban en su hombro. **-Supongo que ya que me has dado las buenas noches y yo te las he dado a ti deberíamos dormir.**

**-Creo que estas en lo cierto-** coincidió Rachel mirándola a los ojos antes de robar una suave, dulce, anhelado y prolongado beso de los labios de Quinn. **-Es el ultimo beso que te daré hasta que logre conquistarte como se debe.**

**-Mmm... Entonces, que la suerte este de tu lado-** recito Quinn con burla aunque lo cierto era que le estaba empezando a gustar aquel juego, por eso sin dudarlo se acerco a Rachel y volvió a besara. Cuando se separo vio como la morena aun seguía con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios. **-Ese es el ultimo beso que te daré hasta que logres conquistarme.**

**-Ey, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por que debo yo conquistarte a ti? ¿Por que tú no intentas conquistarme tú a mi?-** Pregunto Rachel con el ceño fruncido haciendo reír a Quinn.

**-Por que si lo hiciera ni cuenta te darías que lo hice-** respondió Quinn con su ceja en alto. **-Ni siquiera serias consciente de eso hasta que estuvieras besándome... Lo cual creo que acabas de hacer. ¡Oh, por dios!-** exclamo la rubia con exageración haciendo reír a Rachel. **-Rachel Berry me beso, se arrojo como una loca a mis labios, los devoro con hambre y... Ey, ¿Por que me golpeas?**

**-Estabas hablando demasiadas cosas sin sentido-** indico Rachel mordiéndose el labio mientras volvía a recostarse esta vez sobre el pecho de Quinn que simplemente le sonrió abrazándola por la cintura. **-Es hora de dormir, Quinnie.**

**-Como me gusta cuando me dices "Quinnie"-** confeso la rubia robandole otro beso a Rachel que la miro sorprendida. **-Ahora si es el ultimo. Ven aqui, que quiero dormir abrazada a mi gnomo preferido.**

Rachel se acomodo al lado de la rubia mientras esta la abrazaba por cintura y dejando un ultimo beso en el hombro de la morena. Rachel sin dudarlo se giro para dejar otro beso en los labios de Quinn, necesitaba sentirlos por ultima vez en aquella noche.

**-Ahora si es el ultimo-** sentencio dándole la espalda a Quinn sin siquiera ser testigo de la sonrisa feliz que esbozaba la rubia en ese momento.

- 0 -

Bueno, bueno... Creo que los tengo un poco abandonados esta semana, espero que este capitulo haya compensado eso con creces y también lo de la jugarreta en el capitulo anterior xD

No tengo mucho tiempo ahora asi que responderé los review más tarde... Gracias, por tener esta historia entre sus favoritos, por clavarle el follow y obviamente por comentar! Como les dije una vez: Esto lo hacemos entre todos :)

Sin decir más cursilerias, me despido... Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos :)


	11. 11 - Acercamiento

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 11. Acercamiento**

Lo bueno de dormir en la biblioteca era que en aquel lugar no entraba ningún rayo de luz, lo cual garantizaba dormir hasta tarde, pero lo mínimo que hizo Quinn durante la noche fue dormir. Era demasiado para ella tener a Rachel entre sus brazos. La había tenido miles de veces en aquella posición pero esta vez era distinto, esta vez se habían besado. Rachel le había preguntado que era lo que tenia que hacer para conquistarla y eso la llenaba de felicidad. Por que si quería conquistarla significaba que sentía algo por ella, atracción quizás, a lo mejor el sentimiento de amor no era mutuo pero algún día lo seria. Algún día Rachel le diría que la amaba tal y como ella lo hacia.

La sintió removerse en sus brazos y sin quererlo sonrió, ¿Como haría ahora para contenerse de no besarla a cada momento? ¿Que hacer para enamorarla y que sintiera lo mismo que ella? ¿Como resistirse a no besarla en aquel instante? Rachel tampoco se lo ponía fácil en ese momento, parecía estar dormida pero la sonrisa que tenia la morena en su rostro le indico a Quinn todo lo contrario. Por esa razón comenzó a dejar besos por el rostro y cuello de la diva pero sin llegar a los labios haciendo que su amiga soltara una pequeña risa que alegro su mañana.

**-Buenos días, enana-** saludo Quinn cuando Rachel dejo de fingir que dormía. **-Hace rato que estas despierta, ¿Cierto?-** Rachel rió por lo bajo confirmando las sospechas de la rubia. **-¿Fingiendo que duermes solo para que te bese? Eso esta mal, Berry... Muy mal.**

**-Lo que esta mal es que empieces desde tan temprano con tu ego tan alto-** replico Rachel con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios antes de morder el cuello de Quinn que soltó un grito. **-Te lo tenias merecido. Muero de hambre- **Quinn levanto una ceja y Rachel agrego:** -Hablo del desayuno ¿Quien lo prepara? ¿Lo haces tú o lo hago yo?**

**-Iré yo-** respondió Quinn para salir cuanto antes de allí y eliminar todo ese calor que sentía en su cuerpo. Calor que aumento cuando Rachel paso por encima de ella provocativamente. **-No juegues conmigo, Berry.**

**-¿De que hablas? No hice nada-** negó la morena con fingida inocencia dirigiéndose hacia la salida. **-Iré a ducharme primero por que hoy somos muchos en la casa. Levántate y prepara el desayuno, Quinn.**

**-Ni siquiera estamos juntas y ya me da ordenes-** renegó Quinn en voz baja cuando Rachel se perdió de vista tras la puerta, pero lo cierto es que la palabra "Juntas" le lleno el corazón de una agradable sensación haciéndola sonreír.

Se recostó en el sofá y empezó a reírse sola como una loca, pero es que estaba tan feliz que esa era la única forma que encontró para exteriorizar todo lo que sentía en su interior. A los pocos minutos vio como la puerta volvía a abrirse dejando al descubierto una cabellera rubia toda despeinada que tenia como dueña a una chica de ojos verdes azulados con cara de dormida.

**-¿Preparas el desayuno, Fabray?-** cuestiono Alyson entrando a la biblioteca mientras su tía sonreia por la imagen que estaba viendo. Estaba a punto de irse pero Quinn la tomo de la cintura y la acostó con ella en el sofá, tapándola con la cobija. **-¿Qué te pasa loca? ¡Suéltame!**

**-No lo haré-** negó Quinn abrazando la cintura de su sobrina que dejo de forcejear. **-No quiero hacerlo, Aly. Quédate un rato con tu tia. Piensa que es como cuando eras niña y yo llegaba del colegio, iba a buscarte a tu casa y dormíamos juntas la siesta, ¿Lo recuerdas?**

**-Lo recuerdo-** respondió Alyson colocando sus manos sobre las de su tia. **-¿Por que te comportas asi hoy? ¿Qué paso?**

Sabia que debía disculparse con su sobrina. Aquel "Lo siento" en el departamento de su ex cuñado no era suficiente a pesar de que Alyson le dijo, sin palabras, que estaba todo bien. Aun asi debía decir lo que pensaba y pensó que ese era el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

**-Quiero que sepas que no te veo como la chica fría y calculadora que aparentas ser pero que no eres-** replico Quinn y Alyson se giro para mirarla seriamente. **-Sé que la separación de tus padres te afecto y por eso actúas asi, pero debes mirarle el lado positivo. Al menos los tienes a los dos, separados, pero los tienes.**

**-Lo dices por el abuelo Russel, ¿Cierto?-** cuestiono Alyson mientras Quinn cerraba los ojos para que su sobrina no viera las lagrimas que se estaban formando. **-Lo siento, tia Quinn. Yo no quería...**

**-Descuida, esta todo bien-** interrumpió la rubia esbozando una sonrisa dispuesta a cambiar de tema. **-¿Fuiste la única que se despertó o hay alguien más?**

**-No, solamente nosotras. Bueno, y Willow que la escuche cantar en la ducha mientras venia para acá-** respondió Alyson encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que Quinn sonreia de oreja a oreja. **-¿Cuando tiene la audición Berry?**

**-El martes, creo-** indico Quinn acariciando el pelo de su sobrina que le pego en la mano solo para molestarla. **-Ey, no seas arisca. Solamente te estaba acariciando.**

**-Vaya uno a saber donde estuvieron esas manos antes-** bromeo Alyson mientras Quinn se ruborizaba. **-¡Oh, por dios! No me digas que...**

**-No paso nada con Rachel, ¿Ok?-** susurro Quinn mientras Alyson levantaba una ceja. **-Hablo en serio, Aly. Es mi amiga y es asi como la veo.**

**-Si, claro y ella supera el metro veinte-** ironizo Alyson haciendo reír a su tia que le pego suavemente en el hombro como represión. **-¿La acompañaras a la audición?**

**-No lo... ¿Por que tanto interés en la audición de Rachel?-** cuestiono Quinn con el ceño fruncido alejándose un poco para mirar a su sobrina que hizo lo mismo que ella, imitándola. **-No te burles de mi, Gallagher.**

**-No me burlo de ti, Fabray-** replico Alyson con una sonrisa que decía todo lo contrario, pero después se puso seria y continuo: **-No lo sé, supongo que para el gnomo esas cosas son importantes y cuando algo te importa tanto quieres tener a tus amigos cerca para compartir con ellos lo que sea-** razono Alyson sorprendiendo a Quinn. **-Ademas te mueres por estar cerca del frasquito de veneno en ese momento.**

**-Se llama Rachel, no frasquito de veneno-** corrigió Quinn mientras su sobrina rodaba los ojos. **-¿Cuando la llamaras por su nombre y no por esos sobre nombres que, sinceramente, no se como se te ocurren?**

**-La llamare por su nombre cuando se lo merezca-** respondió Alyson levantándose del sofá. **-Así que deja de preguntar eso. Por el momento déjame torturarla un poco más, ¿Que seria de mi sin molestar a Frodo Bolsón?**

**-Pasar mucho tiempo con San te contagia su manera de pensar-** afirmo Quinn aceptando la mano que le ofrecía su sobrina. **-Debo preparar el desayuno, ¿Me ayudas?**

Pero Quinn no le dio tiempo a su sobrina de responder por que, sin que la chica se lo esperase, la cargo sobre sus hombros haciéndola reír mientras se movía para que su tia la soltara. Algo que Quinn hizo solamente cuando llegaron a la cocina sentando a Alyson en la mesa como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. Preparar el desayuno fue una odisea para las Fabray-Gallagher, no por que no pudieran hacerlo, sino por que a Alyson se le ocurrió la idea de preparar galletas caseras lo que derivo en una guerra de harina en la cual ambas rubias quedaron completamente sucias de pies a cabeza, pero aun asi ninguna dio su brazo a torcer.

**-¿Que están haciendo?-** pregunto Rachel entrando a la cocina encontrándose con todo el desastre mientras que tia y sobrina esbozaban idénticas sonrisas diabólicas acercándose a la morena. **-¡Oh, no, no! Yo conozco esa sonrisa, Fabray. Quinn... Aléjense las dos ¡Acabo de ducharme!-** pero de nada le sirvieron esas excusas a Rachel por que Quinn y Alyson no le hicieron caso si no que la abrazaron, ensuciandola. Bueno, más bien Quinn la abrazo por que Alyson lo único que hizo fue sacudir el pelo manchandola de harina. **-¡Las matare a las dos!**

**-Si, como no, Hobbit-** ironizo Alyson rodando los ojos pero frunció el ceño cuando vio la cercanía y las miradas cómplices que se lanzaban su tia y la morena. **-Ey, acá esta pasando algo.**

**-Nada esta pasando-** contradijo Quinn alejándose de Rachel que se mordió el labio mirando hacia el suelo. **-¿Por que no vas a darte una ducha, Aly? Yo termino con esto.**

Alyson le hizo caso a su tia y se fue del lugar no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina a Rachel y hacerle una señal de que la estaría vigilando muy de cerca. Cuando la chica rubia desapareció, la morena carraspeo para llamar la atención de Quinn, que solamente la miro con una sonrisa en los labios.

**-Por tu culpa ahora tendré que ducharme de nuevo-** reprocho Rachel mientras Quinn sonreia de lado con una mueca de burla. **-Hablo en serio, Fabray.**

**-Si tú lo dices-** fue lo único que dijo Quinn mientras se acercaba a la morena con una sonrisa picara. **-Creo que tienes harina en el rostro. Déjame limpiarte.**

Rachel no dijo nada y se dejo hacer, sintiendo como Quinn, con la lengua entre los dientes, le limpiaba toda la cara con una concentración que Rachel no estaba segura de donde la sacaba. Una concentración que a ella la faltaba por el simple hecho de tener enfrente a la mujer que la noche anterior había besado. En ese momento no veía a Quinn Fabray, su mejor amiga, veía a Quinn Fabray, la chica que le gustaba.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto Quinn mordiéndose el labio pero sin alejarse de Rachel, sino todo lo contrario, coloco su mano en la mejilla de la morena obligando a que la mirase. **-Mis ojos están aqui arriba, esos son mis labios.**

**-No estaba mirando tus labios-** negó Rachel con un rubor en la mejillas sabiendo que estaba mintiendo pero cuando Quinn levanto su ceja quedo completamente desarmada. Por esa razón antes de hacer algo tonto se alejo de la rubia que gruño de frustración. **-Gracias por limpiarme. ¿Te ayudo con el resto del...?**

Pero no pudo continuar por que Quinn la tomo de la cintura girándola hacia ella quedando una frente a la otra y muy cerca. Fabray pudo sentir como el pecho de la morena subía y bajaba con la respiración entrecortada mientras veía como cerraba los ojos al tiempo que juntaba su frente con la de ella.

**-Vas a matarme, ¿Eres consciente de eso?-** pregunto Rachel mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras Quinn esbozaba una sonrisa dulce. **-¿Ahora que harás? ¿Me provocaras, me torturaras y al final me dejaras con las ganas de besarte?**

Quinn no tuvo tiempo de responder por que, para su suerte o su desgracia, el resto de sus invitados hacían acto de presencia en la cocina. Rachel rápidamente se separo de su amiga y fingió buscar algo en la heladera haciendo tiempo para que se disipe el rubor de sus mejillas y todas las sensaciones que sentía en ese momento.

**-Buenos días a todos-** saludo Quinn con nerviosismo. Necesitaba salir ya mismo de ahí. **-Hay galletas en el horno y café en la cafetera-** indico la rubia emprendiendo camino hacia la salida de la cocina. **-Santana sabe donde esta el resto de las cosas. Si necesitan algo se lo piden a ella. Yo ire a ducharme.**

Rachel miro disimuladamente la huida de Quinn del lugar. Sonrió tiernamente cuando vio que la rubia dejaba un beso en la cabeza de su sobrino antes de desaparecer completamente. Quería salir corriendo de allí y seguir a Quinn para que le diera las respuestas que necesitaba, quería seguirla para retomar la posición en la que estaban pero sabia que no podía. Que la haya besado la noche anterior no significaba que podía besarla todo el tiempo.

Quinn por otro lado fue directamente a su dormitorio, necesitaba calmar de alguna manera todo esa ansiedad que sentía. Había estado a punto de besar a Rachel nuevamente y no solo eso, sino que la morena parecía no oponerse al hecho de que lo hiciera. Aquello le robo una sonrisa, otra más, si Rachel no se oponía a que la besara era por que sentía algo por ella, ¿No?

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en la misma posición, pero cuando salio de su burbuja, y aun con la sonrisa en los labios, busco su ropa para irse a duchar pero por el rabillo del ojo vio como una cabellera marrón pasaba por la puerta de su dormitorio y no lo dudo un segundo.

**-Pero, ¡¿Que...?!-** exclamo Rachel cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura tirándola para adentro de la habitación. Se sorprendió cuando descubrió que era Quinn que automáticamente le tapo la boca para que no gritara.

**-Cierra la boca, no grites-** ordeno Fabray quitando su mano de la boca de Rachel mientras ésta la miraba con desconcierto. **-Tampoco es que te fuera a matar.**

**-No, pero tu actitud de secuestradora no ayuda mucho-** replico Rachel haciendo regir a Quinn que la apoyo contra la puerta una vez que la cerro. **-¿Se puede saber por que te comportas asi? ¿Para que me metiste aqui, Q?**

**-No lo sé. Solo... solo quería estar un tiempo a solas contigo-** susurro Quinn con timidez haciendo derretir a Rachel que se mordió el labio mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura de la rubia.

**-¿Solo eso?-** pregunto Rachel con una ceja en alto viendo como Quinn se ruborizaba. **-Hay algo más, ¿Cierto?**

**-¿Por que tendría que haber algo más?-** replico Quinn como si nada mientras Rachel la miraba fijamente dándole a entender que no le creía. **-Es cierto. Yo solo... solo...**

**-¿Querías terminar lo que empezamos en la cocina?-** cuestiono Rachel con un hilo de voz por el nudo que se formo en un garganta. Más aun cuando Quinn la miro con sus ojos verdes confirmando su respuesta.

**-¿Tú-tú no quieres?-** pregunto Quinn no temor a una negativa al mismo tiempo que Rachel sacaba sus manos de la cintura de la rubia para colocarlas alrededor del cuello de ésta.

La morena acerco su rostro al de la rubia pero sin besarla aun. Soltó un suspiro cuando Quinn le rodeo la cintura con los brazos adoptando una posición más intima, como si realmente fueran una pareja. Abrió los ojos solo para mirarla directamente y se sorprendió, o no tanto, cuando descubrió que los ojos de Quinn adquirían un tono verdoso más claro, como si cambiara de tonalidades según su estado de animo.

**-¿A que estamos jugando, Quinn?-** cuestiono Rachel con preocupación pero sin alejarse de la rubia. **-Hasta ayer eramos mejores amigas, por la noche nos besamos y te pregunte que debía hacer para conquistarte, entonces...**

**-¿De verdad quieres conquistarme?-** Interrumpió Quinn alejándose un poco de Rachel para mirarla a los ojos y descubrir en ellos la verdad o la mentira.

**-Si. Dijiste que si tuvieras que enamorarte de una mujer yo seria la elegida para eso-** respondió Rachel con timidez mientras Quinn le quitaba el flequillo de los ojos. **-Entonces, ¿Qué hay de malo en que quiera conquistar a mi mejor amiga?**

**-No hay nada de malo en eso, pero ¿Quieres conquistarme por que lo sientes o por que tu lado posesivo y celoso no quiere verme con ninguna otra mujer que no seas tú?-** Pregunto Quinn con seriedad. Antes de hacer su próximo movimiento necesitaba saber que aquello no era un juego para Rachel, pero como la morena no respondió, sino que bajo la mirada, la rubia se alejo completamente de ella intentando ocultar su tristeza. **-Lo entiendo. Iré a bañarme. Necesito sacarme toda esta harina de encima. Te veo después.**

Pero la mano de Rachel en la suya se lo impidió. La morena la tiro hacia ella nuevamente quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetro pero no dijo nada. Se quedo mirándola durante unos segundos, hasta que estos se hicieron minutos. Necesitaba expresar lo que pensaba pero no quería meter la pata ni arriesgarse demasiado. Obvio que quería conquistarla por que lo sentía pero por otra parte también lo hacia por que no quería que ninguna mujer tomara lo que, según ella, le pertenecía.

**-Confieso que desde que dijiste que no tendrías problema alguno en estar con una mujer, esa maldita frase no deja de dar vueltas en mi mente y que también me siento amenazada por eso, por que no quiero que ninguna desconocida me quite a mi mejor amiga-** repuso Rachel rápidamente sin respirar mientras Quinn fruncía el ceño y pretendía alejarse de la morena por que esas palabras no eran las que quería escuchar. **-Quieta ahí. No he terminado aun. Pero también confieso que... que quiero conquistarte por que lo siento. Por que desde que he besado tus labios quiero hacerlo a cada momento, pero no podemos, ¿Lo entiendes?-** Esta vez Quinn se quedo donde estaba y en lugar de huir se acerco más a Rachel para mirarla con desconcierto.

**-No podemos pero, ¿Cuando hicimos tú y yo caso a lo que podemos o no?-** pregunto Quinn mirándola directamente. **-No te digo que para mi sea fácil, por que no lo es. Aun estoy asimilando que anoche bese a mi mejor amiga y que me gusto. Ademas esta el hecho de que tú te separaste hace poco de St. James-** Rachel iba a replicar pero Quinn continuo: **-No quiero que estés conmigo por agradecimiento, quiero que lo hagas por que de verdad lo sientes. No quiero que me estés besando y estés pensando en él, quiero que cuando me beses pienses solamente en mi por que cuando yo lo haga estaré pensando en ti, en nadie más-** Un rubor apareció en las mejillas de Quinn y Rachel las acaricio con los pulgares. **-Si necesitas tiempo es lo que te daré. No tenemos que hacer todo rápido. Tú quieres conquistarme y yo quiero que me conquistes. Ya esta todo dicho.**

**-Yo te gusto y tú me gustas, ¿Cierto?-** pregunto Rachel mirándola directamente con el corazón latiendole descontroladamente más aun cuando la rubia asintió con una sonrisa que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. **-Entonces esta todo dicho. No haremos nada hasta estar seguras, pero antes... ¿Puedo pedirte algo?**

**-Lo que quieras-** susurro Quinn con un hilo de voz mientras Rachel se acercaba a ella mordiéndose el labio.

**-Besame-** aquella palabra sonó más a suplica que a otra cosa por parte de Rachel pero que a Quinn la volvió loca. **-Un ultimo beso, después fingiré que te veo como mi mejor amiga a la que pretendo conquistar y... haré mi mayor esfuerzo para no lanzarme a tus labios, pero...**

No pudo continuar por que los labios de Quinn sobre los de ella se lo impidieron. La rubia la besaba tal y como lo hizo la noche anterior pero con la certeza de saber que seria el ultimo beso que se darían hasta un tiempo indeterminado, por esa razón quería que Rachel lo recordara perfectamente, no quería que se lo olvidara tan rápidamente. La morena por otro lado quería guardar en su memoria el sabor, la textura, el calor de los labios de Quinn. En su mente no estaba el pensamiento de tardar mucho tiempo antes volver a besarla, si por ella fuera la besaría a cada minuto pero sabia que ambas necesitaban ese tiempo. Ella para ganarse el corazón de Quinn y la rubia para entender que no quería estar a su lado solo por agradecimiento, sino por algo más.

¿Jesse St. James? ¿Quien era? Tenia claro que ya no sentía nada por el chico y que si alguna vez creyó sentir algo fue por que la desesperación por olvidar a Quinn la llevo a crear sentimientos que no sentía. Ahora lo entendía todo, aquella rubia se había ganado su corazón años atrás y volvía a hacerlo ahora. Como había dicho Marley, Jesse fue un comodín que utilizo para olvidar lo que sentía por Quinn pero el chico ni siquiera eso pudo hacer. Tampoco debía ser hipócrita, St. James le caía bien y era atractivo, obviamente le gustaba pero el chico se había encargado de eliminar todo eso en el momento exacto en el cual la engaño.

**-No creo que pueda aguantar mucho tiempo sin besarte, asi que sera mejor que me conquistes rápido-** sugirió Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa antes de que Rachel dejara un nuevo beso en sus labios que las llevo nuevamente a la perdición.

A Quinn poco le importo estar cubierta de harina, lo que le importaba en ese momento era que tenia a Rachel Berry entre sus brazos como siempre quiso. La estaba besando como siempre lo anhelo y los labios de la morena sabían y besaban tal y como siempre lo imagino. Con cuidado la despego de la puerta y la guió hasta su cama.

**-¿Que pretendes, Fabray? Creí que seria el ultimo beso-** ironizo Rachel recostándose en la cama de Quinn mientras la rubia la miraba mordiéndose el labio acercándose a ella haciendo temblar todo su cuerpo. **-¿No ibas a ir a ducharte?**

**-¿Me estas echando? Perfecto, me ire a duchar entonces-** indico Quinn mientras Rachel fruncía el ceño pero rápidamente reacciono y tiro a la rubia sobre ella que soltó una carcajada. **-¿Qué pretendes, Berry?**

**-No me provoques, Quinnie-** advirtió Rachel. **-Eres mi próxima conquista pero también eres mi mejor amiga lo cual significa que conozco tus puntos débiles-** afirmo Rachel y Quinn levanto una ceja sonriendo con picardía. **-Oh, por supuesto que si. Ya lo veras.**

La rubia tuvo que tirarse para atrás cuando Rachel intento morder su cuello pero con lo que no contaba era que la morena se apoderaría de su cuerpo haciéndole cosquillas. De un momento a otro paso de estar arriba a estar abajo retorciéndose de la risa mientras que Rachel también reía, pero lo hacia por ver a su amiga riéndose como una niña pequeña. Después de muchas suplicas por parte de Quinn, la diva decidió darle un respiro pero cuando iba a quitarse de encima de Quinn, ésta la sujeto del cuello y volvió a besarla.

**-Podría acostumbrarme a esto-** susurro Rachel cuando el beso termino mientras su cabello caía sobre el rostro de Quinn que sonreia. **-Pero creo que debemos parar. No es que quiera hacerlo pero alguien podría entrar y mal interpretar las cosas. Ademas tu debes ir a ducharte y yo también... Por separado-** agrego cuando Quinn sonrió de lado con travesura.

**-¿De verdad quieres esto, Rach?-** Cuestiono Quinn mirando con seriedad después de que la morena dejara un suave beso en su boca. **-¿Tú y yo juntas? No quiero que esto sea un juego, ¿Entiendes?**

**-Yo tampoco quiero que sea un juego. Nos estamos arriesgando mucho en esto-** respondió Rachel mientras Quinn le acariciaba la espalda. **-Ya te lo dije anoche. No quiero que nuestra amistad se vea afectada si esto no llega a funcionar, pero lo cierto es que me...-** se detuvo al sentir la mirada expectante de Quinn. **-Sé que aun piensas que me pasan cosas con Jesse, pero te demostrare que no es asi... y que si quiero conquistarte es por que lo siento, no por agradecimiento. Lo haremos con lentitud, ¿Si? Paso a paso.**

**-Estoy de acuerdo-** coincidió Quinn aliviada sabiendo que de cierto modo estaban juntas. Seguían siendo mejores amigas pero ambas sabían que se ocultaba algo detrás. Un sentimiento, una atracción que poco a poco irían descubriendo juntas.

Rachel se acerco nuevamente a ella y la beso con ternura haciéndole sentir un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Ambas sabían que ese beso seria el ultimo que se darían en ese momento. Aun asi no querían que se terminara tan rápido pero la falta de oxigeno las ataco y Rachel soltó un gruñido por romper la conexión de sus labios haciendo reír a Quinn.

**-Debería ir a bañarme una vez-** susurro Quinn sentándose en la cama con Rachel en sus piernas. Con cuidado le quito el cabello del rostro mientras se mordía el labio por tanta belleza en frente de ella. **-Eres hermosa, Rachel. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario jamas.**

**-Y tú eres muy tierna-** replico la morena dejando un corto pero sentido beso en los labios de la rubia que sonrió. **-Muy dulce-** otro beso. **-Muy perfecta-** beso. **-Y me vuelves loca.**

**-Esa es la intención-** indico Quinn con un dejo de soberbia que hizo reír a Rachel mientras le daba un golpe suave en el hombro antes de quitarse de encima de la rubia. **-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer más tarde?**

**-No lo sé. Supongo que pasare tiempo con Marley-** respondió Rachel encogiéndose de hombros mientras ayudaba a Quinn a levantarse de la cama. **-¿Por qué?**

**-Tenia pensado salir un rato con Alyson y Alex-** explico Quinn con nerviosismo y a Rachel le pareció lo más tierno del planeta. **-Pensé que a lo mejor te gustaría ir con nosotros, pero si...**

**-A riesgo de que tu sobrina me asesine, acepto la invitación-** interrumpió Rachel mientras Quinn esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. **-Ve a bañarte. Yo me encargo de todo.**

**-¿Qué planeas?-** cuestiono Quinn con una ceja en alto mientras Rachel se encogía de hombros sin entrar en detalles. Se sorprendió cuando la morena le dejo un suave beso en los labios y se fue de allí dejándola completamente embobada.

Tomo la ropa que tenia preparada y se fue a duchar, aun con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. No necesitaba pensar demasiado en su situación con Rachel por que estaba bastante claro. Se gustaban, la morena quería conquistarla y ella fingiría que lo hacia, aunque lo cierto era que ya lo había hecho. Con simplemente ser ella misma le había robado el corazón, algo que la morena desconocía pero le parecía divertido aquel juego de seducción.

Rachel por otro lado estaba que volaba de felicidad, había vuelto a besar a Quinn y ésta le correspondía cada beso, lo cual significaba que sentía algo por ella. No había duda alguna, la atracción era mutua, lo único que tenia que hacer era enamorar a la rubia y su felicidad seria más completa aun y ya sabia cual era su siguiente paso. Quinn necesitaba un tiempo con sus sobrinos y ella se lo daria. No era una oportunista, conquistar a Quinn a través de eso solo seria un plus. Lo único que quería era pasar un tiempo con aquellos chicos y con su rubia preferida. Se sentía bien estando con ellos, incluso con Alyson, que en ese momento estaba en la sala con los brazos cruzados observándola bajar las escaleras. Rachel trago saliva por como la miraba, como si estuviera esperándola.

**-Ey, ¿Desayunaste?-** le pregunto Rachel a la sobrina de Quinn solo para entablar conversación, pero como la chica no respondió y la morena continuo: **-Mmm... Tu tia Quinn esta duchándose y yo estoy de salida. Si quieres...**

**-Primero deberías sacudirte un poco el pelo-** sugirió Alyson ocultando una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del sofá dirigiéndose a Rachel que trago saliva por que no sabia que esperar de esa chica. **-Déjame ayudarte.**

Se sorprendió cuando Alyson se paro frente a ella y empezó a sacudir suavemente su pelo para quitar los restos de harina. Estaba completamente desorientada por la actitud de la chica, sobre todo por que esa misma mañana prácticamente la asesinó con la mirada y la amenazo, sin palabras, de que la estaría vigilando.

**-Listo-** anuncio Alyson con una sonrisa parecida a la de Quinn. **-Ya estas como nueva, gnomo.**

**-Gracias... por lo de gnomo también-** ironizo Rachel mientras Alyson se reía. **-Mmm... debo irme. Nos vemos más tarde, supongo.**

**-¿Puedo ir contigo?-** pregunto la sobrina de Quinn en un susurro sorprendiendo a Rachel que asintió más por inercia que por otra cosa. **-Perfecto, voy por mi bolso y salimos. ¿Te parece?**

_-¿A esta chica que le pasa?-_ se cuestiono Rachel mentalmente viendo como la chica rubia desaparecía y aparecía rápidamente. _-¡Oh, por dios! Planea asesinarme._

Salieron del departamento en completo silencio, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos. Rachel por un lado seguía sin entender el cambio de humor de la sobrina de Quinn. Alyson por otro lado no sabia como iniciar la conversación que planeaba tener con la morena.

**-Lindo día, ¿Verdad?-** rompió el silencio Rachel sintiéndose estúpida mientras que Alyson soltaba una carcajada. **-¿De que te ríes?**

**-De tu forma torpe de intentar entablar una conversación con la sobrina de tu mejor amiga-** respondió Alyson mientras caminaban por las calles del lugar rumbo hacia Central Park. **-Confieso que esto tan inusual para mi como lo es para ti, pero lo cierto es que necesito hablar contigo.**

**-Te escucho-** murmuro Rachel con nerviosismo. Lo que le faltaba, enfrentarse a la famosa "charla" con la sobrina de Quinn.

**-Jamas fuimos muy cercanas tú y yo. Nos vemos mutuamente como una amenaza-** indico Alyson sorprendiendo a Rachel que la miro directamente. **-No me mires asi, sabes que es cierto. Tú no quieres perder a tu mejor amiga y yo no quiero perder a mi tia... No ahora que empiezo a llevarme mejor con ella.**

**-Lo sé, y Quinn esta feliz por eso-** afirmo Rachel siendo testigo directo de como una sonrisa tímida asomaba en los labios de su acompañante. **-Aun no logro entender de que va todo esta conversación.**

**-No quiero que sufra-** sentencio Alyson mirando seriamente a Rachel que trago saliva. **-Yo no sé lo que tienen ustedes dos, o lo que empiezan a tener, solo sé que cada vez que te descubro mirándola no veo cariño de amistad sino algo más. No te voy a pedir que te alejes de ella-** agrego Alyson deteniendo su caminata para mirar a Rachel directamente. **-Se que la quieres, ya sea como amiga o como algo más. Solo te pido que no la hagas sufrir, por que si eso pasa te romperé las piernas y créeme que hablo en serio.**

**-Te creo-** respondió Rachel con sinceridad mientras una sonrisa aparecía en los labios de Alyson. **-No pretendo jugar con tu tia. La quiero demasiado como para lastimarla. Haré lo que sea para hacerla feliz por que ella se lo merece y...**

**-Me alegra escuchar eso-** interrumpió Alyson con seriedad, aunque lo cierto es que hacían un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reír al ver el estado de nervios de Rachel. **-Aun asi te voy a estar vigilando de cerca, Berry. Por cierto, algo más... Manten a St. James lejos de ella, por que la próxima vez que le haga algo le romperé las piernas a él y el muy idiota tendrá que arrastrarse como una babosa.**

**-Eso sonó un poco... mafioso-** indico Rachel bajando la mirada mientras Alyson se reía emprendiendo el camino de nuevo. **-Supongo que para romperle las piernas a Jesse tendrás ayuda y estoy casi segura que esa ayuda proviene de cierta latina, ¿O me equivoco?**

**-Yo no delatare a mi equipo, gnomo-** respondió Alyson con una sonrisa traviesa mirando al frente.

**-¿Así que por eso viniste conmigo?-** pregunto Rachel sin poder contenerse mientras Alyson se cruzaba de brazos. **-Para "advertirme".**

**-Confieso que si-** repuso Alyson con diversión. **-Ambas formamos una parte importante en la vida de tia Quinn. Yo no desapareceré ni tú tampoco, tampoco somos amigas entre si pero creo que podemos dejar nuestras diferencias de lado para...-** Parecía que le costaba decir lo que tenia que decir, como si mantuviera un debate interno. **-Para intentar llevarnos mejor por Quinn. Yo quiero recuperar a mi tia... la necesito, ¿Me entiendes?**

**-Entiendo perfectamente. Ella... ella te necesita a ti también-** dejo caer Rachel con un nudo en la garganta por las palabras de aquella rubia. **-Yo no interferiré en eso, sé que ella quiere recuperar la relación que tenían. Deberías intentar acercarte un poco más.**

**-Por eso necesito de tu ayuda-** confeso Alyson mostrando un lado tímido que Rachel no conocía y que la sorprendió. **-Quiero aprender a manejar, pero sé que ella dirá que soy muy joven para aprender. También sé que la única persona que puede convencerla de que enseñe eres tú.**

Rachel sonrió enternecida por la actitud de la sobrina de Quinn. Detrás de toda esa pose de chica ruda e intimidante se ocultaba una chica de quince años asustada de perder a su tia a manos de la mejor amiga de ésta. Algo que Rachel no iba a permitir. Sabia que si lograba conquistar a Quinn, ésta venia con el combo de dos por uno en sobrinos, lo cual era lo que más le gustaba. Ademas tenia la leve sospecha de que eso de las clases de manejo era solo una excusa de Alyson para pasar más tiempo con su tia, lo cual la llevo a comprobar a que aquella chica en realidad no era lo que aparentaba sino todo lo contrario.

**-Te ayudare-** informo Rachel después de un bueno rato en silencio sorprendiendo a Alyson. **-Primero habla con tu tia, si te dice que no me lo dices y yo intentare convencerla, ¿Esta bien?**

**-¿De verdad lo harías?-** pregunto Alyson intentando ocultar la emoción.

**-Dijiste que tendríamos que intentar llevarnos mejor-** recordó Rachel encogiéndose de hombros mientras la sobrina de Quinn asentía fingiendo indiferencia. **-Es un buen primer paso, ¿No te parece?**

**-Supongo-** respondió Alyson con soberbia. **-De más esta decirte que ahora estemos hablando como si nada no cambiara el hecho de que sigues y seras siendo mi victima-** Rachel asintió mientras sonreia. La chica saco a relucir su lado Fabray. El orgullo ante todo, y Rachel conocía ese orgullo perfectamente.

Mientras tanto en el departamento, Quinn se estrujaba el cerebro tratando de comprender o encontrar una razón por la cual su sobrina había salido con su mejor amiga siendo que, a su entender, ninguna de las dos podían estar en una misma habitación sin lanzarse miradas asesinas. Era lo máximo a lo que llegaban y Quinn lo agradecía, no imaginaba ni entraba en sus planes ni en su mente tener que soportar una pelea entre Alyson y Rachel. Las mismas que en ese momento entraban riendo al departamento llamando más la atención de la rubia.

**-¿Por que nos miras asi?-** cuestiono Rachel mirando la expresión incrédula de Quinn que alternaba la mirada entre la morena y su sobrina.

**-Esta exagerando como siempre. No le hagas caso, Berry-** indico Alyson acercándose a su tia para pegarle una suave bofetada en la mejilla. Después se dirigió nuevamente a Rachel. **-Iré a cambiarme y a decirle a Alex que se prepare para salir. Te veo en un rato.**

**-¿Que se prepare para qué? ¿Adonde vas con mis sobrinos? Y lo más importante y espeluznante, ¿Desde cuando Alyson y tú son tan amigas?-** cuestiono Quinn mientras Rachel se acercaba y la abrazaba.

**-No somos amigas. Nos aliamos por una buena causa... Algo que no te diré-** agrego cuando Quinn la cuestiono con la mirada. **-Y no saldré yo sola con tus sobrinos, tú también lo harás. Iré a prepararme yo también y salimos.**

**-¿Adonde vamos?-** pregunto Quinn un poco aturdida por lo que estaba pasando.

**-Es sorpresa-** respondió Rachel con una sonrisa entre enigmática y traviesa mientras se perdía escaleras arriba dejando a la rubia más aturdida aun.

_-Algo traman estas dos-_ pensó Quinn con el ceño fruncido.

- 0 -

Perdón por no actualizar antes... También aprovecho para pedir disculpas por la irregularidad a la hora de actualización! La semana fue un poco complicada, aun asi... Como siempre gracias por todo y a todos :)

Que tengan un buen fin de semana y nos leeremos el lunes!

Besos & Abrazos :)


	12. 12 - Venganza

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 12. Venganza**

No era raro ver a Alyson siendo cariñosa con su hermano lo que era raro era verla siéndolo con Rachel. Bueno, tan cariñosa no por que aun seguía diciéndole toda clases de sobre nombres, indirectas y de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas asesinas, pero aun asi parecía no tratarla con tanta hostilidad como lo hacia habitualmente.

Aun seguía sin saber a donde la llevarían. Al parecer era la única que no sabia por que Alex, a su lado, demostraba todo lo contrario. Su sobrino daba pequeños saltos en el asiento trasero del auto de Eleonor que Rachel decidió utilizar como medio de transporte. Volvió a observar a la morena, que estaba a cargo del volante y sonrió con ternura. Hace unas horas atrás estaba besándola, disfrutando de todas esas sensaciones en su cuerpo que solamente generaba Rachel en ella. Una rápida mirada por el espejo retrovisor entre ella y su amiga fue suficiente para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, por lo tanto decidió, por el bien de su cordura y salud emocional, concentrarse mejor en su sobrina. Alyson tenia un mapa en la mano que de vez en cuando consultaba con Rachel mientras ambas compartían sonrisas cómplices que no pasaron desapercibidas para Quinn.

**-Deja de mirarnos asi, Fabray-** ordeno Alyson sin siquiera mirarla. **-Quieres que Alf y yo nos llevemos bien, ¿O no? Ahora que hablamos como personas casi normales no nos quitas la mirada de encima.**

**-Quizás quiere que nos llevemos mal-** indico Rachel con una sonrisa traviesa sin despegar los ojos del camino. **-Sera mejor para su salud mental si volvemos a tratarnos mal. Bueno, si vuelves tú a tratarme mal a mi.**

**-No te hagas la santa, Berry. Tú me toleras tanto como yo a ti-** replico Alyson haciendo reír a Rachel y fruncir el ceño a Quinn. **-Como sea, su salud mental no tiene cura, que no nos eche la culpa a nosotras por que... Ey, ya llegamos.**

Las tres personas restantes del auto se giraron para mirar hacia donde señalaba Alyson. Automáticamente una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de los cuatro. El Victorian Gardens Amusement Park se encontraban frente a ellos. Aquel parque de atracciones fue el sitio elegido por Rachel y Alyson para pasar un tiempo en compañía de Quinn y Alex y al parecer, a estos dos últimos, la idea les gustó.

Los Gallagher fueron los primeros en bajar del vehículo y adentrarse en el lugar mientras que Quinn decidió esperar a Rachel. Sentía los latidos de su corazón latir desesperadamente por esa chica que ahora la miraba con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. Se acerco suavemente a la morena sintiendo como la respiración de ésta se aceleraba a cada pasa que daba. Saber que ella generaba eso en Rachel la lleno de orgullo. Cuando la tuvo en frente de ella le iba a preguntar si eso formaba parte de su plan de conquista pero la llegada de su sobrino se lo impidió.

**-¿Qué hacen aqui?**- pregunto Alex con reproche. **-¿Qué están esperando? Entremos ya. Vamos, tia Rachel.**

**-Eso, tia Rachel-** enfatizo Quinn con unos sonrisa en los labios mirando directamente a la morena que se ruborizo.** -Debemos entrar. Sus manos, por favor.**

Tanto Rachel como Alex tomaron la correspondiente mano que les ofrecía Quinn. La morena podía sentir como todo su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir el contacto de su piel con la de la rubia. Sabia que ese "Tía Rachel" algún día se haría realidad, como también sabia que su mano entrelazada a la de Quinn era la garantía de eso.

Caminaron hasta la entrada encontrándose con Alyson que miro seriamente a Rachel y ésta paso de entrelazar sus dedos a entrelazar su brazo con el de la rubia que la miro desconcertada. La morena fue la encargada de comprar los boletos y después de eso entraron al lugar. La primera parada y por orden explicita de Alyson fue la montaña rusa.

El cuerpo de Berry automáticamente comenzó a temblar. La ultima vez que se subió a una montaña rusa fue en el Senior Day en su ultimo año en el McKinley. La había pasado bien pero si por ella fuera no volvería a subirse a uno nunca más por el simple hecho de que las alturas y ella no se llevaban bien.

**-Tranquilízate. Yo estaré contigo-** le susurro Quinn en el oído haciéndola estremecer pero no de miedo por lo que estaba por hacer sino por sentir el cálido aliento de Quinn en su oído.

**-No me pidas que me tranquilice, Quinn. Tú viste lo que paso en Destino Final 3-** replico Rachel y la rubia soltó una carcajada tomando la mano de la diva.** -Yo no quiero morir aun. Soy muy joven para hacerlo, tengo toda una vida por delante, una carrera que remontar, conquistarte... No puedo morir aun.**

**-Y no vas a morir, Rach-** dictamino Quinn apretando con fuerza la mano de la morena más aun cuando el juego se puso en funcionamiento. **-Mírame, Rachel. Nada pasara, lo prometo. Solo disfruta de esto... conmigo.**

Quinn le hablaba con tanta dulzura que Rachel decidió perderse en eso en lugar de hacerlo en el maldito juego. Poco a poco fue dejándose llevar por la atracción, aumentando cada vez la altura, viendo el parque entero desde la punta más alta de la montaña. Soltó un grito cuando descendieron estrepitosamente y una mirada de Alyson hacia ella le confirmo lo que sospechaba: Aquello era algún tipo de venganza y la sobrina de Quinn disfrutaba viéndola sufrir.

Lo único que la sacaba de esa tortura era el hecho de tener la mano de Fabray unida a la suya. Podía sentir como el pulgar de la rubia se movía hacia atrás y adelante para tranquilizarla y ciertamente estaba funcionando. Una sonrisa de Fabray le sirvió más que cualquier otra cosa.

Poco a poco el juego fue disminuyendo la velocidad indicando que el viaje estaba llegando a su fin. Una vez que se bajaron de la atracción las chicas fueron arrastradas por Alyson y Alex hacia otro sitio, esta vez fue el turno del Tren Fantasma.

**-Yo creo que tus sobrinos me odian-** comento Rachel mientras Quinn se reía por el dramatismo de la morena. **-No te rías. Hablo en serio.**

**-Nada va a pasarte, Rach. Solo diviértete-** sugirió Quinn tomando nuevamente la mano de su amiga.

Otra vez se sentó junto a Quinn mientras que Alyson y Alex se sentaron detrás de ellas. Una mirada de la sobrina de Quinn acompañada de una sonrisa traviesa le indico que sufriría un infarto en ese lugar, y casi lo sufre cuando a mitad del camino Alyson le toco las costillas haciéndola saltar en el lugar asustandola mientras ella se aferraba con fuerzas al cuello de Quinn que se reía por las ocurrencias de su sobrina, aunque lo cierto era que estaba dispuesta a pagarle lo que pidiera si eso garantizaba que Rachel la volviera a abrazar como lo hacia en ese momento debido al susto que le había dado Alyson.

**-Vayamos a comer. Muero de hambre-** indico Quinn una vez que el paseo del Tren Fantasma termino.

De camino al patio de comidas Quinn en ningún momento soltó a Rachel mucho menos cuando sintió que la morena se aferraba a su brazo con fuerza. Se dedico a disfrutar de la compañía de Rachel y a observar a sus sobrinos que corrían de un lado para el otro completamente contentos. Una vez que llegaron al lugar, Quinn fue la encargada de comprar el almuerzo mientras Rachel y los Gallagher buscaban un sitio donde sentarse.

**-Estaba pensando que podría comentarle a tia Quinn sobre lo de las clases-** comento Alyson como si nada mientras a lo lejos veía a la rubia acercándose con el pedido.** -¿Tu crees que dirá que si?**

**-No lo sé-** respondió Rachel bajando el volumen. **-Pero primero díselo tú y si no quiere ya veremos como la convencemos.**

**-¿Convencer? ¿A quién?-** cuestiono Quinn sentándose al lado de la morena que sonrió animadamente a Alyson en clara señal de que era el momento. **-Aquí esta el almuerzo. Seis hamburguesas para nosotros y una pizza vegetariana para Rachel.**

**-Si Berry sigue comiendo pizza se convertirá en una de Las Tortugas Ninjas-** bromeo Alyson haciendo reír al resto mientras Quinn repartía la comida a cada uno. Espero unos minutos antes de continuar: **-Mmm, tia Quinn...-** Quinn miro a su sobrina con desconcierto mientras que Alyson intercambiaba una mirada con Rachel. **-Tengo ganas de aprender a manejar y... y estaba pensando que... que a lo mejor tú podrías enseñarme.**

Aquello sorprendió a Quinn. ¿Su sobrina le estaba pidiendo clases de manejo? Aunque la idea le gusto, no podía enseñarle aunque quisiera. Alyson era un poco joven aun, ademas necesitaba pedirle permiso a Frannie y a Zach, pero la idea de pasar tiempo con su sobrina le pareció emocionante. Si los padres de la chica aceptaban pasaría tiempo con Alyson y eso significaba que podía intentar recuperar el vinculo que tenían antes.

**-Mmm... ¿Qué te parece si le preguntamos a tus padres primero?-** Sugirió Quinn con amabilidad pero la mirada decepcionada que le lanzo Alyson y más tarde la misma que intercambio con Rachel no le gusto para nada. **-No digo que no quiera, Aly. Solo que deberíamos hablar con ellos antes. Si ellos nos dan permiso yo estaría encantada de enseñarte.**

**-¿Lo dices en serio?-** pregunto Alyson en voz baja y sin mirar a su tia que intercambio una mirada rápida con Rachel. **-¿Si mis padres me dan el permiso tú me enseñaras?**

**-Por supuesto. Lo prometo-** sentencio Quinn al tiempo que su sobrina le lanzaba una mirada que sirvió como sello de su palabra. **-Si tus padres lo autorizan te enseñare a manejar.**

La sonrisa de Alyson le indico que estaba de acuerdo con ella y una mirada de Rachel le indico que había hecho lo correcto. Después de un buen rato en el cual abundaron las conversaciones, las bromas y las risas, Alex se fue corriendo al próximo juego seguido de su hermana. Por suerte eligieron uno que estaba en frente de donde estaba la rubia, de esa forma podría vigilarlos atentamente.

**-Alyson quiere pasar tiempo contigo, por eso hace eso-** murmuro Rachel llamando la atención de Quinn que la miro con una ceja en alto. **-No me mires asi. Sabes que tengo razón... y seamos sinceras, tú también quieres pasar tiempo con ella.**

**-Odio que me conozcas tanto-** susurro Quinn pero Rachel llego a escucharla y sonrió con orgullo. **-Sabes bien que quiero pasar tiempo con ella y... ¡Un momento! Tú lo sabias, ¿Cierto?-** Rachel bajo la mirada y eso confirmo las sospechas de Quinn. **-Ahora entiendo todo. Por eso andaban de secretitos las dos.**

**-Ok, me declaro culpable-** bromeo Rachel. **-Que quede claro que no lo programamos, solamente que yo estaba de salida por que quería venir a informarme sobre este lugar y ella se ofreció a acompañarme. Estuvimos hablando pero nada más que eso.**

**-¿Hablando? ¿Tú y Alyson hablando?-** cuestiono Quinn con asombro mientras que la morena asentía con timidez.** -¿De que hablaron?**

**-Eso no te lo diré-** negó Rachel levantándose de su asiento para ir hacia donde estaban los sobrinos de la rubia pero la mano de ésta tomando la de ella la detuvo. **-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Siéntate-** pidió Quinn con nerviosismo mientras la morena acataba sus ordenes. **-Quédate conmigo un rato más... por favor.**

Aquella suplica por parte de Quinn desarmo todos los esquemas de Rachel. No hacia falta que la rubia le suplicara por que con solo pedirle que se quedara junto a ella ya era suficiente. Volvió a tomar asiento pero Quinn en ningún momento le soltó de la mano, sino todo lo contrario, la aferro un poco más.

**-¿Esto forma parte de tu plan de conquista?-** cuestiono Quinn en broma acercándose más a Rachel. **-Ya sabes, organizar una salida para mi y mis sobrinos, ayudar a Alyson...**

**-Juro que no-** interrumpió Rachel con sinceridad mirándola a los ojos. **-Lo que yo quiera contigo no tiene nada que ver con esto. Yo solo quería que pasaras un tiempo con Alex y Alyson, nada más. Sé que tú lo necesitas y ellos también. Lo siento si parece que quiero conquistarte a través de ellos, pero lo cierto es que...**

**-Te creo-** murmuro Quinn con una sonrisa deteniendo el monologo de Rachel. **-Sé que soy tu mejor amiga por sobre todas las cosas. Solo quería confirmar mis dudas.**

**-¿Tus dudas?-** pregunto Rachel con el ceño fruncido. **-¿Que dudas?**

**-Que más allá de que nos gustamos, de nuestra atracción mutua nuestra amistad esta primero. Que si haces este tipo de cosas es por que te importo como amiga, que si tienes que seducirme no lo harás a través de mis sobrinos-** respondió Quinn acercándose más a la morena que se mordió el labio. **-Lo que me gusta de todo esto es que pretendes llevarte bien con ellos por que realmente los quieres y no para ganarme, eso es bueno y... ¿Podrías dejar de morderte el labio, por favor?-** Rachel esbozo una sonrisa tímida tras ese pedido, aun asi no dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. **-No me respondo de mi ni de mis actos si sigues asi. Te lo advierto, Berry.**

**-No me das miedo, Fabray-** replico Rachel dejo un beso rápido en los labios de Quinn antes de salir de allí para reunirse con los sobrinos de ésta.

Quinn se había quedado en shock después de aquel beso, en shock y con ganas de más. Rachel la estaba volviendo loca, más de lo que ya estaba por ella. Detrás de aquella broma de que si aquello era una jugada de la morena para seducirla, le gusto comprobar que aquello no era una táctica sino una iniciativa de Rachel para que ella pasara más tiempo con sus sobrinos, lo cual significa que si de verdad quería seducirla lo haría por merito propio y no utilizando sus puntos débiles o puertos seguros. Todo el mundo sabia que para enamorar a Quinn Fabray debías primero ganarte a su entorno, pero Rachel no había aprovechado eso y ella lo sabia. La morena hace años que se había ganado la confianza y el cariño de sus sobrinos, inclusive Alyson. Sabia que a pesar de todo su sobrina sentía, aunque sea muy poco, de cariño hacia Rachel y que el sentimiento era mutuo.

A lo lejos la vio entrando a la pista de los autos chocadores y no lo dudo ningún segundo en unirse ella también a esas tres personas que eran importantes para ella, los tres amores de su vida.

**-Viniste, pensé que te quedarías sentada a comerte toda la comida del patio de comidas-** bromeo Rachel sentada en uno de los autos mientras Quinn se adentraba en otro. Detrás de la morena vio a Alyson esbozando una sonrisa diabólica. **-Ey, eso es agresión, Gallagher. Estaba distraída.**

**-Yo que tú tendría cuidado, mi Frodo-** indico Quinn soltando una carcajada por que Alex la había chocado. **-Si hace eso ahora con un auto inservible como este no me quiero imaginar lo que hará cuando le enseñe a manejar uno de verdad.**

**-La dejare aplastada como un sapo en la ruta-** sentencio Alyson por encima del alboroto esta vez embistiendo a su tia.

Tanto Quinn como Rachel estaban disfrutando de aquel día en el parque. Después de los autos chocadores fueron a las tazas giratorias, volvieron a la montaña rusa esta vez por insistencia de Alex. Quinn gano un koala de peluche en el juego de la puntería donde debía derribar cierta cantidad de patos y se lo obsequio a Rachel, lo cual hizo morir de ternura a la morena

**-Yo tengo a Crusoe y a Aslan para dormir conmigo-** le había dicho la rubia con timidez y un hermoso color rosa adornando sus mejillas. **-Pensé que... que a lo mejor un koala serviría de-de compañero de cuarto. No sé...**

**-Servirá-** fue lo único que pudo articular Rachel a pesar de la emoción y el nudo en su garganta. Después de eso le entrego un suave y prolongado beso en la mejilla de la rubia, dejándola a las dos completamente perdidas.

La morena por otra parte, ya que no había ganado nada por culpa de su mala puntería, decidió comprar algodón de azúcar para cada uno y se encargo ella misma de darle el dulce a Quinn en la boca.

Quien las viera de afuera diría que se estaban comportando como una pareja ya consolidada pero ellas sabían que con esas pequeñas cosas se estaban conquistando mutuamente. Eran todo lo que necesitaban, ellas dos y un sutil coqueteo era suficiente para acelerar el corazón de ambas deseando fervientemente comerse a besos en cualquier momento que les presentara la oportunidad.

Al llegar la tarde dieron por terminada aquella salida por pedido de Alex que había alegado estar cansado de tanto jugar. Ni Quinn ni Rachel se opusieron al pedido sino todo lo contrario, estaban iguales que Alex y aun habían más cosas esperándolas en su departamento compartido.

Un mensaje de Santana anunciándole que, nuevamente se había auto invitado a cenar y posteriormente a dormir junto con Kurt y Tyler fue lo que le dio a Quinn una nueva perspectiva. Tendría que estar enojada por la auto invitación de su amiga pero lo cierto es que le estaría eternamente agradecida. Que se quedaran a dormir todos nuevamente significaba que volvería a dormir con Rachel, que la tendría completamente a su disposición, que podría besarla cuanto quisiera y lo mejor de todo era saber que la morena no se opondría a eso.

Sonrió con ternura cuando miro hacia el asiento trasero y descubrió a sus sobrinos durmiendo. Alyson abrazando a su hermano cariñosamente mientras que Alex se aferra con fuerza a la cintura de su hermana.

**-Es buena chica, solo que tiene esos arranques de bipolaridad que no sabes con lo que te va a salir-** repuso Rachel mientras Quinn se reía. **-Es digna sobrina tuya.**

**-Gracias por el halago-** ironizo Quinn con una sonrisa mientras Rachel la miraba una milésima de segundo. **-Aun con mis cambios de humor te mueres por mi, Berry.**

**-Ya quisieras que muriera por ti, Fabray-** replico Rachel antes de que ambas soltaran una carcajada.

Se sentía bien eso de bromear como lo hacían antes de toda esa locura en la que se embarcaron hacia unos días atrás. Que bromeen de esa forma les hacia saber que su amistad seguía firme detrás de todo eso, nada había cambiado. Se gustaban y ambas lo tenían claro pero también sabían que eran mejores amigas por encima de todo, lo cual significaba un plus alucinante. En la opinión de Quinn, enamorarte de tu mejor amiga era una de las mejores cosas de este asqueroso planeta, ¿Qué mejor que enamorarte de la persona que mejor te conoce?

**-Deberías despertarlos por que ya estamos llegando-** anuncio Rachel con una seña hacia atrás. **-Después no podrás hacerlo, ¿Como harás para subirlos a casa? ¿Cargándolos sobre tus hombros?**

**-Es exactamente lo que pienso hacer-** respondió Quinn viendo como Rachel detenía el auto frente al edificio de su hogar. **-Por cierto... mmm... Me gusta cuando dices "a casa". Me hace creer que es nuestro hogar... Algo tuyo y mio.**

Rachel hubiese agregado algo más a eso sino hubiese sido por que después de que Quinn le soltó esa bomba se bajo del auto dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Le hubiese gustado decirle que era asi como lo sentía desde hace tiempo... como su hogar, algo suyo y de su rubia, de nadie más pero debía dejarlo para más tarde por que la imagen de Quinn cargando a sus sobrinos en su hombros se llevo toda su atención.

Casi muere cuando vio que la rubia se mordía el labio cargando a Alex en sus brazos dejando a Alyson durmiendo a la espera del regreso de su tia. Le gustaba esa actitud maternal de Quinn, no solo se portaba asi con los chicos Gallagher, sino que también lo hacia con cualquier niño con el que se cruzara. Eso la llevo a pensar en Beth. Jamas había hablado de ese tema con Quinn, la rubia no lo había mencionado y ella no presionaba al respecto por sabia que era doloroso para su amiga. Una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro al imaginarse a Quinn con un bebé en brazos jugando el papel de madre, más aun cuando se imagino a ella misma con un bebé rubio y de ojos verdes en sus brazos. Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos. ¿La había besado un par de veces y ya se estaba imaginando tener hijos con Quinn?

Los movimientos de la rubia nuevamente en el asiento trasero la alejaron de sus pensamientos. Su corazón quiso salir corriendo cuando Quinn la miro con una sonrisa en los labios mientras cargaba, esta vez, a Alyson en sus brazos.

**-Mientras subo a Aly, ¿Puedes guardar el auto en el estacionamiento?-** pregunto Quinn mientras Rachel asentía. **-Guárdalo con cuidado. Llega a tener un mínimo rasguño y Eleonor nos mata. A ti por ser la causante y a mi por dejarte a ti conducir.**

**-Ya, deja de ser tan dramática, Quinn-** repuso Rachel quitandole importancia al tiempo que la rubia levantaba su característica ceja. **-Sabes que es cierto, Iré a guardar el auto. Te veo arriba.**

**-Justo ella me pide que no sea dramática-** susurro para si misma Quinn mientras subía a su departamento con Alyson en brazos.

Una vez que termino de estacionar el auto, Rachel se encamino nuevamente hacia su departamento encontrándose con Quinn en la entrada. Le sorprendió y la emociono encontrarla allí. Pensó que la rubia se quedaría arriba.

**-¿Qué haces aqui?-** cuestiono Rachel entregándole las llaves del auto a la rubia. **-Toma, sin un rasguño. Puedes decirle a Eleonor que esta en perfectas condiciones, ¿La esperas a ella? ¿No dijo que...?**

**-No estoy esperando a ella. Dijo que volvía el lunes de su viaje con Britt-Britt y Mikey-** interrumpió Quinn causando ternura en Rachel por los sobre nombres que utilizo y la forma en que lo dijo. Como si fuera una madre. **-Estoy esperando a otra persona.**

**-Oh... Perfecto. Te dejo para que hables con Carter-** indico Rachel con celos alejándose de la rubia. **-Te veo arriba, Lucy.**

Quinn sonrió al darse cuenta de los celos, sobre todo al escuchar aquel "Lucy". Dejo que la morena se adelantara unos pasos antes de seguirla. Tampoco es que se quejara, verla caminar de espalda le proporcionaba una de las mejores vistas que haya tenido en su vida. Aun no entendía por que Rachel seguía con eso de que entre ella y Ashley había algo. Jamas podría tener algo con esa chica, ni con ella ni con ninguna otra por que su corazón ya tenia dueña. La misma que ya estaba alejando demasiado de ella, por esa razón decidió dejarse de juegos y encarar a la morena.

**-¿Qué haces aqui?-** cuestiono Rachel cuando tuvo a Quinn al lado de ella con una sonrisa inocente. **-¿No tenias que estar esperando a la pelirroja?**

**-Entra-** ordeno Quinn con autoridad empujándola suavemente hacia el ascensor, pero en ningún momento quito su mano de la espalda de Rachel cuando estuvieron en el interior.

**-Ya puedes quitar tu mano de mi espalda y bajarte del ascensor. No me perderé-** Repuso Rachel alejándose de Quinn pero esta no estaba por la labor de dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

**-Pero yo si me perderé-** replico la rubia tomando la cintura de Rachel acercándola a ella. Sonrió con orgullo cuando la descubrió completamente nerviosa. **-Me perderé de poder acariciarte-** dejo una suave caricia sobre el hombro de Rachel bajando por su brazo mientras ésta temblaba por el contacto. **-Me perderé de mirarte-** Podía ver en los ojos de Quinn ese brillo que la estaba volviendo loca y solo rogaba por una cosa. **-Y me perderé de besarte, algo que realmente me muero por hacer.**

No tenia adonde escapar, no es que quisiera hacerlo tampoco. La mano derecha de Quinn en su cintura y la izquierda en la parte de su rostro y cuello se lo impedía. Ella por su parte coloco su mano sobre el corazón de la rubia sintiendo cada latido descontrolado en su mano y eso le gusto. Le gusto pensar que ella era la causante de eso. La vio acercase cada vez más y dejo que su otra mano se aferrara con fuerza al hombro de Quinn y lo agradeció eternamente al sentir el contacto de sus labios con el de la rubia por que sintió que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

El beso era pausado, tranquilo pero al mismo tiempo necesitado. Como si llevaran anhelandolo por mucho tiempo. Puso sentir la lengua de Quinn pidiendo un tímido permiso en su boca y ella no se negó. Esta vez abrazo a la rubia por el cuello para impedir que se alejara. Quería demostrarle que ella era mejor que Ashley, que no tendría razones para cambiarla por esa pelirroja de ojos verdes completamente sexy y esa voz atrapante.

Quinn por su parte, seguía en el pose de "Hacerle olvidar los besos de St. James". Quería que Rachel se olvidara del chico una vez por todas, quería mirarla a los ojos y decirle, no que la amaba aun por que no quería agobiar ni presionar a la morena, pero si decirle que la quería y que asi seria por el resto de su vida. Sonrió en el beso cuando sintió le mordisco de Rachel en su labio inferior, intento alejarse pero ésta no lo soltaba.

**-Suéltame-** fue lo único que logro articular pero Rachel ejerció más presión. **-¡Auch!**

La morena sonrió y dejo de morder a Quinn liberándola pero no contaba con que ésta se vengaría mordiéndole el hombro, lo cual la llevo a niveles insospechados de su imaginación donde vio a la rubia mordiendo su hombro nuevamente pero sin la tela de la blusa de por medio, de hecho no había nada de vestimenta en esa fantasía, solamente dos cuerpos desnudos. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. ¿Estaba loca? ¿Hacia poco menos de dos días que la había besado y ya pensaba en tener sexo con ella?

**-Mmm... cada vez es mejor y más peligroso-** susurro Quinn acercándose nuevamente a ella. **-Eres como kriptonita para mi, Berry. Cuanto más te beso, más adicta me vuelvo a ti... ¿Sabes lo que es peor?-** Rachel negó con la cabeza por que su mente se había olvidado de como se formaba una oración coherente. **-Que no quiero rehabilitarme.**

**-Yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas-** replico Rachel tragando saliva para disipar el nudo en su garganta. **-Quiero que sean mis labios los únicos que querías besar, que mi piel sea la única que quieras tocar... Quiero ser la única para ti, Quinn. No quiero que pelirrojas con voz infartante ni amigas extremadamente sexys me quiten lo que quiero.**

**-Nadie te quitara lo que te pertenece-** indico la rubia asombrando a Rachel y emocionandola al mismo tiempo. **-Abajo no estaba esperando a Ash, te estaba esperando a ti... solo a ti.**

Quinn la volvió a besar por dos razones: la primera, tenerla cerca la estaba volviendo loca, necesitaba probar esos labios nuevamente y la segunda, quería distraerla y que se olvidase de ese pequeño desliz que había tenido. A punto había estado de decirle que a la única que esperaba y esperaría por el resto de su vida seria a ella pero aun era muy pronto para ese tipo de confesión. Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para ella y para Rachel, solo un poco más.

**-Gracias por todo lo has hecho hoy-** susurro la rubia saliendo del ascensor mientras abrazaba a la morena por la cintura dejando un beso en su cuello. **-Sé que no lo has hecho con intenciones de conquistarme pero puede que lo hayas hecho un poquito.**

**-Mmm... me alegra escuchar eso por que puedo decir que tú me has conquistado con el koala que... ¿Donde esta nuestro hijo?-** pregunto la morena de repente llamando la atención de Quinn.

**-¿Nuestro hijo?-** cuestiono la rubia con un dejo de desconcierto y emoción en la voz. Pudo sentir como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal por la simple idea de compartir algo con Rachel, en este caso un koala de peluche.

**-Si, nuestro hijo, Quinn. El koala que...-** indico Rachel desesperadamente pero al ver la mirada de asombro de la rubia detuvo su búsqueda y se sintió estúpida por haber dicho eso. **-Lo siento, yo no... Solo que como tú me lo regalaste...**

**-No debes preocuparte-** interrumpió Quinn con seriedad pero al ver la mirada de Rachel agrego: **-Nuestro hijo esta a salvo en mi habitación. Lo deje ahí por que Kurt estaba en la tuya y no quería que sospechara nada. Por cierto... me gusta muchísimo eso de "Nuestro hijo". Si todo sale bien, algún día tendremos uno, lo prometo.**

**-¿Quieres tener hijos conmigo? ¿Formar una familia juntas?-** pregunto la morena asombrada y al mismo tiempo feliz por escuchar eso. Sin proponerselo Quinn la estaba enamorando con ese tipo de expresiones, proyectando un futuro juntas. Aquello significaba que de verdad querían esto.

**-Por supuesto, ¿Tú no quieres?-** replico Quinn como si nada haciéndose dueña nuevamente de la cintura de Rachel atrayendola hacia ella. **-Rachel, tú pretendes enamorarme y yo no me opondré a que lo hagas. Si logras enamorarme y yo logro enamorarte a ti, entonces querré todo contigo, desde casamiento hasta hijos, desde una casa en la playa a una casa en el campo, ¿Entiendes? No quiero que suene a presión por que no lo es-** agrego al darse cuenta del significado de todo eso. **-No te estoy presionando ni nada por el estilo. Solo quería que supieras que realmente quiero esto, quiero funcione bien por que si eso pasa significa que te tendré en mi vida muchísimo tiempo y no hay nada que anhele más que eso... ¿Qué-qué pasa?**

Rachel bajo la mirada completamente feliz por escuchar las palabras de Quinn. Ella también quería eso, quería tenerla a su lado por el resto de su vida, formar una familia, casarse, estar a su lado en cada cosa que se le presente. Se moría de ganas de decirle que la quería no solo como la mujer de sus sueños sino también como una amiga pero no quería que suene a algo más que eso, no quería agobiar a Quinn y que ésta se alejara.

**-Quiero decirte que te quiero pero sin que suene a presión o algo asi-** susurro Rachel apoyándose al lado de la puerta de su departamento mientras que Quinn sonreia de lado acercándose a ella. **-No quiero que pienses que lo digo para apurar las cosas por que no es asi. Es un "Te quiero" de amigas como los que te decía antes, es solo que...**

**-Te entiendo-** interrumpió Quinn tomándola del rostro. **-Puedes decirme todos los "Te quiero" que quieras y cuando quieras y yo me los tomare de la misma manera de siempre. Cuando sea un "Te quiero" más que de amistad me daré cuenta.**

**-¿Como lo sabrás?-** pregunto Rachel arrastrando a Quinn hasta su boca. **-¿Como sabrás que significa algo más?**

**-Por que te mirare a los ojos y lo descubriré-** respondió Quinn rozando los labios de Rachel haciéndola temblar. **-Por que eres muy fácil de leer, muy expresiva... al menos para mi eres asi.**

**-O debe ser que eres la única que me ve tal cual soy. Que se esmera en descubrir cosas en mi-** susurro Rachel sin darle tiempo a Quinn de responder por que sus labios ya estaban encima de los de la rubia saboreandolos nuevamente.

Un beso que no duro el tiempo que quisieron por que la puerta del departamento se abrió dejando al descubierto a Santana que las miraba con una mezcla de asombro y desconcierto.

**-¿Qué hacían?-** pregunto la latina como si nada mientras Quinn se alejaba disimuladamente de la morena.

**-Nada, Rachel tenia algo en el ojo y la estaba ayudando-** mintió Quinn como si nada mientras entraba a su hogar dejando a la latina con la palabra en la boca.

**-Si, claro, Y por eso te limpiabas la boca, ¿No, Berry?-** ironizo Santana mientras Rachel se ruborizaba furiosamente. **-Tranquila no diré nada de lo que acabo de ver entre tú y mi chica.**

**-Querrás decir MI... olvídalo-** se corrigió Rachel entrando al departamento seguida de Santana que tenia una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios. **-¿Donde esta Marley?**

**-Salio con Collins a no sé donde-** respondió Santana mientras Kurt hacia acto de presencia y detrás de él, Alyson con cara de sueño. **-¿Qué tal el día, gnomo? ¿Personas demasiados altas en la calle?**

**-¿Donde andabas, diva?-** pregunto Kurt abrazándola mientras que la morena miraba sorprendida como la sobrina de Quinn abrazaba la cintura de Santana y escondía su rostro en el cuello de la latina. **-¿Adonde te llevo, Quinnie?**

**-Fuimos al Victorian Gardens, a la parte de las atracciones, y pasamos el día allí hasta que Alex dijo que estaba cansado-** respondió Quinn abrazando a Rachel por la cintura y sorprendiéndola por la acción, por lo tanto le susurro: **-Actúa normal, como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotras sino empezaran las preguntas y yo no quiero responder ninguna aun, ¿Tú si?**

**-Un momento... ¿Rachel y Alyson juntas?-** pregunto Kurt sorprendido mirando a Rachel. **-¿Como es que sigues viva?**

**-No creas que no estuve tentada de lanzarla desde lo más alto de la montaña rusa, pinocho-** intervino la sobrina de Quinn con voz ronca pero sin quitar su rostro del cuello de Santana que sonreia como un niño con juguete nuevo. **-Pero si lo hacia mi tia Quinn me mataba y no es que le tenga miedo, sino que soy demasiado bonita para dejar este mucho carente de mi belleza.**

**-¡Amén!-** exclamo Santana haciendo reír a todos. **-Esa es mi chica. Me siento tan orgullosa de tener una sobrina como ella.**

**-Querrás decir que yo tenga una sobrina como ella-** enfatizo Quinn mientras tomaba la mano de Alyson y la tiraba contra su pecho. **-¿Cierto que soy tu única tia, Aly? Dile a Santana no es nadie importante. Aly... ¿Aly? ¡Alyson!**

**-Quinn, se volvió a dormir-** indico Rachel con ternura, ternura que aumento cuando la rubia cargo a su sobrina, una vez más, en sus brazos y la llevo a su dormitorio. Por impulso la siguió encontrándose con la mejor de la escenas.

Quinn recostaba con cuidado a su sobrina en la cama, la misma que por la mañana había sido testigo de los besos que se entregaron. Aquello la hizo estremecerse de solo recordarlo, aun tenia el sabor de Quinn en su boca y el cosquilleo, no solo en sus labios sino en todo su cuerpo. Vio como la rubia dejaba un suave beso en la cabeza de Alyson y eso fue más de lo que su corazón pudo soportar.

**-Trae a nuestro hijo-** susurro Rachel viendo al koala en la mesa de luz de Quinn. **-Así lo llevamos para que duerma con nosotras hoy.**

**-¿O sea que dormiremos juntas, Berry?-** pregunto Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios mientras escondía su rostro detrás del peluche. Después salio de su escondite y fingió hablar con el koala: **-¿Viste, hijo? Mami, quiere dormir nuevamente conmigo... Yo creo que pretende violarme.**

**-Si tú te dejas, no es violación, Fabray-** replico Rachel quitando el muñeco a Quinn. **-Dame a mi hijo y vamos a descansar hasta que Santana o Kurt preparen la cena.**

**-Creo que la preparara Ty con ayuda de Marley cuando regresen-** indico Quinn aceptando la mano que le ofrecía Rachel, que al escuchar lo que dijo la rubia frunció el ceño. **-No hagas esa cara. Sabes que Tyler es buen chico.**

**-Lo sé-** fue lo único que dijo Rachel aflojando su expresión mientras guiaba a Quinn hasta su habitación.

A pesar de que aun quedaba alguna que otra cosa para tener cierto recelo hacia Tyler, sabia que el chico era bueno, pero aun asi no podía dejar que se acercara demasiado a su prima, ¿Y si intentaba seducirla? ¿Y si lo lograba? Ella no podía dejar que aquel chico intentara algo con Marley por que su prima había sufrido mucho por culpa de su ruptura de Jake Puckerman, hacia poco más de un año. No podía permitir que volviera a sufrir por un hombre aunque ese hombre fuera Tyler "Perfecto" Collins.

**-¿Como le pondremos a nuestro hijo, Quinn?-** pregunto Rachel con inocencia una vez que ambas estuvieron en la cama de la morena. Quinn con su espalda en el respaldo de la cama mientras que la morena estaba en su pecho jugueteando con el koala. **-No podemos llamarlo Señor Koala por que no combina con el apellido.**

**-¿Tiene apellido?-** pregunto Quinn divertida mientras acariciaba el pelo de la morena.

**-Claro. Lleva el apellido de la madre. Bueno de una de ellas... Fabray-** respondió Rachel como si nada mientras se giraba para mirar a Quinn siendo testigo del brillo en los ojos de esta. **-Tú me lo regalaste y pensé que... No puede llamarse Señor Koala Fabray, ¿O si? Tiene que tener un nombre completo para cuando me enoje con él.**

**-¿Y por que te enojarías con él?-** cuestiono Quinn siguiendo aquel juego que le estaba gustando demasiado. **-Si es como la madre no tendrás nada de lo que quejarte por que sera un hijo ejemplar... como yo.**

**-No sé como hacen para convivir tú y tu ego en un solo cuerpo-** bromeo Rachel mientras Quinn le quitaba el peluche de las manos y se acercaba a ella. **-¿Qué-que haces?**

**-Nada, solo me acerco a ti, ¿No puedo?-** replico Quinn colocando sus rodillas a los costados de Rachel mientras esta tragaba saliva ruidosamente. **-¿Quieres que me quite...?-** dejo la pregunta al aire con picardía viendo como la morena se ruborizaba. **-De encima tuyo, digo.**

**-Ven aqui-** ordeno Rachel perdiendo el orden de sus ideas más aun cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los de Quinn fundiéndose en un beso que ambas necesitaban.

Las manos de Quinn bajaron a la cintura de la morena sintiendo el calor que desprendía esta mientras que Rachel perdía sus dedos entre los cabellos de Quinn llevándola a la perdición, más aun cuando mordió su labio.

**-¡Dios! ¿Qué tienes en contra de mi labio?-** pregunto Quinn cuando se separaron una fracción de distancia. **-¿Tan mal te beso?**

**-Besas excelente... es por eso que no me puedo resistir el impulso de morderte, Quinnie-** respondió Rachel sonrojándose mientras Quinn sonreia acercándose nuevamente a ella. **-Eres demasiada tentación para una sola persona, ten piedad de mi.**

**-Tú no la tuviste cuando me mordiste. Ahora es mi turno de devolverte el favor-** sentencio la rubia dejando un suave beso en el cuello de Rachel haciéndola temblar.

**-¿Te-te vas a vengar asi?-** cuestiono Rachel con un hilo de voz mientras Quinn empezaba a formar un camino de besos por su cuello, hasta que sintió una ligera mordida en el lugar donde estaba la yugular. **-¡Auch!**

**-No te quejes que te gustó-** susurro Quinn aun sin quitarse del cuello de la morena causando estragos en su cuerpo. **-¿O me equivoco?-** fue subiendo poco a poco hasta la boca de la morena dejando pequeños besos. **-Dime, Rachel... ¿Te gustó?**

**-Demasiado-** confeso la morena viendo la sonrisa enorme de la rubia que en un momento de distracción paso a estar abajo del cuerpo de Rachel mientras esta se acomodaba mejor sobre ella, agitando su cabellera hacia atrás para que no interfiriera. **-Ahora es mi turno, Quinnie.**

**-Haz lo que quieras, enana-** logro articular la rubia dándole vía libre a Rachel que sonrió con picardía acercándose a ella. **-Haz lo que quieras... pero hazlo de una maldita vez.**

- 0 -

Como siempre gracias por todo y a todos... Son realmente geniales :)

No tengo mucho para decir asi que... Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos :)


	13. 13 - Competencia

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 13. Competencia**

Lo que más le gustaba de todo el departamento era la vista que le proporcionaba el balcón. La ciudad frente a ella, personas caminando por las calles, el parque frente al departamento de Quinn con todo ese verde alucinante frente a sus ojos. Se había despertado aquel lunes bastante temprano. Hacia frío, típico día de invierno pero aun asi no le importaba estar de pie en aquel balcón disfrutando de las vistas que le ofrecía. Lo único que podía hacer era pensar en su audición del día siguiente. Se sentía nerviosa, casi al borde del colapso pero había encontrado algo que la anclaba a la cordura: la sonrisa de Quinn.

Ya no había nadie en el departamento, solamente ellas dos. Marley se había ido el día anterior por la tarde y los sobrinos de Quinn lo habían hecho por la noche cuando Zach paso a buscarlos. Tyler, Santana y Kurt se habían ido después de la cena, pero el hecho de que estuvieran solas no significaba que pudieran hacer lo que quisieran. Por la noche habían dormido cada una en su habitación y Rachel sintió la ausencia de los brazos de Quinn alrededor suyo. Si por ella fuera invitaría a vivir a todos en aquel departamento si eso le garantizaba que volvería a dormir junto a su rubia. Muchas fueron las veces que por las noches fue a la habitación de Quinn solo para asegurarse que la rubia dormía sin perturbaciones.

Sonrió cuando sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura y no tuvo dudas de quien se trataba. Cerro los ojos cuando sintió un cálido beso en su mejilla.

**-¿Qué haces aqui tan temprano?-** cuestiono Quinn abrazándola más fuerte para brindarle el calor que le hacia falta en aquel balcón. **-Vamos adentro. Aquí hace frío.**

**-Quiero quedarme un rato más-** susurro Rachel colocando sus manos sobre las de Quinn mientras se recostaba en el pecho de la rubia. Después de unos minutos en silencio agrego: **-Estaba pensando en la audición.**

**-Es mañana, ¿Cierto?-** Susurro Quinn apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Rachel. **-¿Estas nerviosa?**

**-Demasiado... Me acompañaras, ¿No?-** aquello sonó más a suplica que a otra cosa haciendo morir de ternura a Quinn que se aferro con más fuerza a la cintura de Rachel.** -Disculpa, quizás tienes cosas que hacer y yo...**

**-No tengo nada más que hacer que estar a tu lado... Quiero estar a tu lado mañana**- respondió Quinn sorprendiendo a la morena. **-No debes estar nerviosa por que lo harás maravillosamente bien, Rach.**

**-Te quiero-** susurro Rachel sin poder contenerse. No había nada oculto detrás de eso, nada que significase más allá de la amistad, solo un sentimiento que pedía ser expresado con palabras. El beso de Quinn en su mejilla le confirmo que la rubia lo había sentido de igual manera. **-Gracias por estar a mi lado.**

**-Siempre sera asi. No lo olvides-** sentencio Quinn girándola para mirarla a los ojos. Le gusto encontrar una sonrisa tímida en los labios de Rachel. **-Debo preparar el desayuno, ¿Me ayudas?**

Rachel como respuesta se colgó de la espalda de Quinn que soltó una carcajada mientras se dirigían hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Al llegar la rubia deposito a la diva en la mesa mientras ella se encargaba de preparar café no sin antes haberle dejado un suave beso en la mejilla. Mientras Quinn se encargaba de preparar el desayuno, Rachel la observo detenidamente, descubrió como la rubia se esmeraba por que todo saliera perfecto y aquello le gusto.

**-¿Qué tanto me miras?-** pregunto Quinn cuando descubrió a Rachel apoyada en la mesa con una mano en el mentón mirándola completamente embelesada. **-Solamente soy yo.**

**-Por eso mismo... por que eres tú-** susurro Rachel haciendo sonreír a Quinn mientras le pasaba una taza de café. **-Gracias, aunque no desayunare mucho.**

**-¿Por qué?-** pregunto la rubia frunciendo el ceño mientras se sentaba frente a la morena.

**-Recordé que tengo que desayunar con Luke, el chico que me llamo el otro día, ¿Lo recuerdas?-** repuso Rachel mientras Quinn tensaba la mandíbula y abandonaba su sonrisa. **-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Nada, me queme con el café-** respondió Quinn sintiendo los celos en su interior, pero se mordió la lengua por que Rachel era su mejor amiga, nada más. Si, se besaban pero no tenían derecho de exclusividad. Si la morena quería salir con ese chico estaba en todo su derecho aunque eso le molestara.** -¿Quieres una tostada o con el café te alcanza? No quiero que te llenes demasiado por que a tu chico no le gustara.**

**-No es mi chico, es solamente un amigo-** aclaro Rachel con seriedad mientras Quinn hacia una mueca como si no le creyera. **-Hablo en serio, Fabray. Luke es solo un amigo.**

**.Ey, no tienes por que darme explicaciones-** murmuro Quinn sin mirar a Rachel fingiendo indiferencia. **-Puedes hacer de tu vida lo que quieras. Soy tu mejor amiga, no tu novia.**

**-Eres una idiota, Lucy-** replico Rachel con enojo saliendo de la cocina para no tener que enfrentarse a la rubia.

Se sentía una estúpida. Minutos antes se había comportado cariñosamente y ahora le decía esas cosas. Ella le estaba diciendo que no tenia nada que ver con Luke y Quinn lo único que le decía era que no tenia que darle explicaciones por que eran solamente amigas, nada más. Si se lo había dicho no era para que se pusiera celosa, sino para que supiera que confiaba en ella, que si le contaba esas cosas era por que quería formar algún tipo de vinculo, demostrarle que la confianza era primordial si querían ser una pareja. "Una pareja", aquellas palabras que antes le parecían al alcance de su mano ahora parecían estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Mientras tanto Quinn en la cocina se estaba golpeando internamente por ser tan idiota, ¿Como pudo haberle dicho algo asi a Rachel? ¿Como pudo haberle dicho que eran mejores amigas y no novias cuando lo único que quería era ser más que eso? Se sentía culpable. Rachel le había hecho un comentario y los celos se apoderaron de ella. No podía hacer eso por que terminaría perdiéndola. Sonrió con tristeza al pensar que quizás eso que ella había experimentado minutos antes era lo que Rachel experimentaba cada vez que el nombre de Ashley salia a la luz.

Después de haber salido de su ensimismamiento busco por todo el departamento a la morena y no la encontró por ningún lado. No quiso entrar en su dormitorio hasta que escucho como ésta cantaba en el interior. Automáticamente una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro, pero asi como apareció se fue al comprobar que la puerta estaba cerrada. Sabia lo que aquello significaba: Rachel estaba enojada.

Estuvo varios minutos pensando que hacer hasta que se le ocurrió algo que siempre hacia cuando la morena no quería hablar con ella. Busco papel y lápiz en su dormitorio y volvió a la puerta de Rachel rápidamente. Una vez que comprobó que ésta seguía igual se recostó en el suelo para estar más cómoda.

Rachel se sorprendió cuando, por debajo de la puerta, vio un papel deslizándose hacia el interior de su habitación. Sonrió cuando descubrió un_ "Lo siento"_ escrito con la perfecta caligrafía de Quinn. Rápidamente busco una lapicera y espero unos minutos antes de contestarle a la rubia. Quería hacerla sufrir, esa seria su venganza.

_-Esta todo bien. No te preocupes-_ leyó Quinn después de que la morena le respondiera y enviara la nota por el mismo lugar donde había llegado.

_-De verdad lo siento. Tienes razón, soy una idiota. Pero quiero que salgas asi hablamos de frente._

_-Lo siento, no puedo. Estoy terminando de prepararme por que tengo una CITA a la que asistir. ¿Por que no vas a terminar tu desayuno?_

_-Por que...-_ estaba escribiendo la rubia cuando la puerta del dormitorio de Rachel se abrió descubriendola boca abajo respondiendo lo ultimo que había escrito.

**-¿Que haces ahí, Quinn?-** pregunto Rachel mientras la rubia se levantaba del suelo con un rubor en su mejilla, lo cual causo ternura en la morena. ¿Como podía enojarse con aquella chica cuando se comportaba de forma tan adorable?. **-Quinn, no hacia falta que...**

**-Si hacia falta-** interrumpió la rubia acercándose con nerviosismo. **-Hacia falta, Rachel. Yo... yo quería disculparme contigo. No debí reaccionar asi. Lo que paso fue que...**

**-¿Qué cosa?-** cuestiono Rachel cuando la rubia se detuvo. **-¿Qué paso, Quinnie?- **la rubia susurro algo entre dientes que la morena no llego a escuchar.** -No se escucho, Q... ¿Qué cosa?**

**-Me puse celosa, ¿Ok?-** confeso la rubia en un susurro más audible bajando la mirada mientras Rachel moría lentamente. **-Me ganaron los celos al saber que iras a desayunar con ese... chico. Sé que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada, por que no somos nada pero...**

**-Exacto, no somos nada-** indico Rachel mientras que el corazón de Quinn parecía dar su ultimo latido. **-Pero estamos camino a ser algo, ¿No? No tienes por que tener celos, Luke no significa nada para mi. Es solo un amigo.**

**-¿De verdad?-** cuestiono Quinn luchando con una sonrisa que quería escaparse de sus labios.

**-Juro que es cierto-** respondió Rachel juntando su cabeza con la de Quinn al tiempo que se mordía el labio. **-Solo tú me importas, rubia. Nadie más que tú.**

**-Solo yo-** susurro Quinn con emoción mientras Rachel sonreia olvidándose completamente del enojo con la rubia. **-Solo yo.**

**-Puedes repetirlo cuantas veces quieras pero no deja de ser cierto-** murmuro Rachel alejándose un poco de Quinn para no sucumbir a la tentación. **-Debo irme, tengo a un chico guapísimo esperándome-** Bromeo Rachel pero Quinn frunció el ceño.** -Es broma. Si es guapo pero no es mi tipo. Yo prefirió a las rubias de ojos verdes... alguien como tú.**

**-¿Alguien como yo, eh?-** replico Quinn haciéndose dueña de la cintura de Rachel que suspiro cuando sintió los labios de la rubia cercanos a los de ella. **-Lo siento. No sabes lo que sufrí anoche al no poder dormir contigo... Dime que tú también me extrañaste, por favor.**

**-Si te digo que iba cada quince minutos a tu habitación a verte, ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?-** replico Rachel mientras la rubia sonreia conforme con aquella respuesta. **-Nuestro hijo tiene los brazos cortos, no me podía abrazar-** Aquello hizo a reír a Quinn mientras Rachel se mordía el labio. **-Debo irme, Quinnie-** pero la rubia no la soltó sino que se aferro con más fuerza a la morena levantándola del suelo para guiarla de nuevo hasta la habitación de ésta depositandola en el escritorio más cercano. **-No me digas nada... Así es más fácil, ¿Cierto?**

**-Me encanta que empieces a conocerme-** susurro la rubia antes de apoderarse de los labios de Rachel que le aprisiono la cintura con sus piernas.

Los labios de Rachel en los de ella se acoplaban perfectamente como si lo hicieran desde mucho tiempo antes. Un beso tierno que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en uno salvaje, más aun cuando Quinn poco a poco fue recorriendo con su mano la pierna de la morena haciéndola temblar. Mismo temblor que ella experimento cuando Rachel logro introducir su mano debajo de su pijama acariciando su espalda de arriba a abajo llevándola a la falta de cordura.

La morena soltó un suspiro cuando Quinn se separo de ella por falta de oxigeno. Se miraron a los ojos intentando recuperar el aliento mientras ambas sonreían contentas de haber compartido ese momento juntas.

**-Eres hermosa-** susurro Rachel acariciando el rostro de Quinn. **-Realmente lo eres... sobre todo tus ojos. Me gustan cuando cambian de un verde suave a un verde furioso dependiendo tu estado de animo.**

**-¿Como es eso?-** cuestiono Quinn con diversión antes de dejar un suave beso en Rachel que se aferro a su cuello.

**-Ya sabes, cuando estas contenta por algo brillan demasiado pero cuando estas molesta se vuelven más oscuros, más intensos-** explicaba Rachel mirándola directamente mientras fruncía el entrecejo para concentrarse.

**-¿De que color están ahora?-** pregunto Quinn acariciando la cintura de Rachel sintiendo como ésta temblaba. **-¿Tiemblas por que te estoy tocando?**

**-¿Tú que crees?-** ironizo Rachel mientras se sonrojaba. **-Ahora tienen una mezcla de alegría y enojo pero no sé por que...**

**-Debe ser por que estoy contenta de tenerte entre mis brazos y que me enoja enormemente no poder retenerte por que tienes que ir a desayunar con ese... chico-** aclaro Quinn presionando la mandíbula mientras Rachel con dulzura le llenaba el rostro de besos para terminar haciéndola reír. **-Oh, no, Berry. El cuello no por que no respondo de... ¡Auch!**

**-No te quejes. Dijiste el cuello no, pero no dijiste nada del hombro-** repuso Rachel alejando, muy a su pesar, a la rubia de entre sus piernas que gruño. **-Es hora de que me vaya. Debo ir a desayunar con un amigo y después a pasear a unos hermosos perritos... ¿Tú que harás?**

**-Debo ir al estudio para ver como va Ash con los dibujos-** respondió la rubia sonriendo por que Rachel rodó los ojos cuando escucho el nombre de la pelirroja. **-Ey, Berry. Ash es mi amiga, nada más, ¿Ok?-** Rachel volvió a rodar los ojos saliendo de su habitación pero Quinn rápidamente la abrazo por la cintura mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras. **-No debes ponerte celosa por que solo tú me importas, Frodo.**

**-Si tú lo dices... ¿Qué harás a la hora del almuerzo?-** pregunto Rachel como si nada mientras bajaban las escaleras.

**-Debo ir a devolver el auto a Eleo pero, ¿Me quieres acompañar?-** pregunto la rubia con emoción mientras Rachel sonreia sin contestar. **-Me mando mensajes anoche y me dijo que le debo devolver a su hijo si no quiero a la policía en la puerta de nuestra casa por secuestro automotriz y sé que a Britt se le hace ilusión verte de nuevo.**

**-¿Por que?-** cuestiono Rachel sorprendida por eso ultimo mientras en su mente aun resonaba aquel "nuestra casa" dicho por Quinn.

**-Piensa que eres uno de los gnomos ayudantes de Santa Claus y quiere entregarte a ti la carta de Navidad-** respondió Quinn riéndose contagiando a Rachel que lejos de molestarle aquello le pareció divertido. **-¿Qué dices? ¿Me acompañas?**

**-Por supuesto. No puedo negarme a ir a ver a mi competencia-** respondió Rachel haciendo reír a la rubia. **-No lo dije para que te rías. Es la verdad.**

**-Si quieres ver a tu competencia tendrás que mirarte en los espejos, enana-** replico Quinn con una ceja en alto y sorprendiendo a Rachel por la clara indirecta. **-Mmm... Debo ir a ducharme y luego ir a trabajar.**

**-Oh, si claro-** repuso Rachel recuperándose de lo que había dicho la rubia. **-Mmm... ¿Quinn?-** Fabray la miro con desconcierto mientras ella bajaba la mirada y susurraba con timidez. **-No sé como despedirme de ti. O sea, ¿Te abrazo? ¿Te...?**

**-Tienes dos opciones-** interrumpió Quinn enternecida por la actitud inocente de Rachel. **-O me besas en la boca...-** Rachel asintió con una sonrisa en los labios. **-O me besas en la boca. Tú elijes, Berry.**

La respuesta de Rachel fue simple, nada de palabras. Un dulce beso en los labios de Quinn que se fue profundizando de a poco hasta el punto de dejarlas casi sin aire a ambas. Quería guardar el sabor de Quinn en su boca hasta la próxima vez que volviera a besarla y la rubia por su parte quería lo mismo.

**-Nos vemos luego-** susurro Rachel antes de dejar un corto beso en los labios de la rubia saliendo del departamento. De lo contrario se olvidaría de Luke y de los perros que debía pasear.

Quinn por otra parte se rió al descubrir que habían tenido su primera escena de celos aun sin ser pareja. Algo que casi termino con lo poco que había comenzado pero que logro arreglarlo justo a tiempo. Fue hasta su teléfono móvil y luego regreso al sofá palmeando el sitio al lado suyo para que Crusoe se recostara a su lado mientras ella empezaba a escribir en el teléfono.

_**-Ya te extraño :( (Q)-**_ leyó Rachel en su móvil después de haber subido al taxi. Su corazón dio un vuelco al leer aquello. Sabia que Quinn era cariñosa pero no sabia que podría llegar asi y fue en ese entonces que sintió celos de los ex's novios de la rubia por haber disfrutado aquello antes que ella.

**-Mira, Crusoe. Mira lo que... ¡Oh! Cierto que no sabes leer-** repuso la rubia leyendo la respuesta de Rachel donde rezaba un _"Yo también. Ya quiero verte de nuevo :)"_

Un rato más tarde y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dispuso a ducharse después de mandarle un mensaje de texto a Ashley avisándole que llegaba tarde al estudio. Mientras tanto Rachel caminaba por Central Park en busca de su amigo. Un mensaje de texto de Luke le indico donde estaba. El chico estaba esperándola con un perro Pug en los brazos y una sonrisa de dientes blanquisimos que cautivo a Rachel.

**-Ey, ¿Como has estado, mi vida?-** fue el saludo del chico cuando la morena se lanzo a sus brazos. Le hubiese correspondido el abrazo correctamente si no hubiese sido por que en su otro brazo estaba su mascota. **-Tanto tiempo.**

**-Demasiado-** respondió Rachel besando las mejillas del chico con entusiasmo haciéndolo reír. **-¿Cuanto fueron? ¿Tres meses?**

**-Cuatro meses-** corrigió Luke mirándola directamente con sus ojos azules mientras que Rachel sonreia. **-Déjame decirte que todo este tiempo te odie. Terminaste con Jesse, Rachel, no conmigo, ¿Por que no me llamaste jamas?**

**-Lo siento, Luki-** murmuro Rachel sintiéndose culpable. **-No quería nada que me recordara a Jesse ni siquiera al teatro y lamentablemente tú tienes todos los requisitos. Tampoco vayas a pensar que después de terminar con Jesse estuve feliz de la vida por que no fue asi. Pase tres meses encerrada en mi dormitorio llorando por él. Si no hubiese sido por Quinn...**

**-¿Quinn?-** pregunto Luke y Rachel asintió mientras el chico se llevaba una mano a la boca. **-¡Oh, por dios! ¿Quinn Fabray? ¿La misma de la que me hablabas siempre en el teatro?-** cuestiono Luke ofreciéndole su brazo a Rachel para comenzar a pasear por Central Park rumbo hacia algún lugar donde desayunar juntos. **-Cuéntame todo. Fueron cuatro meses en los cuales no hablamos. Quiero detalles.**

Mientras caminaban Rachel puso a su ex compañero de teatro al corriente de todo lo que había pasado los últimos cuatro meses. Se habían conocido cuando ambos fueron a audicionar para la antigua obra de teatro donde Rachel compartía protagonismo con Jesse. Luke era uno de los bailarines hasta que una discusión con St. James lo dejo afuera de la obra. Eso fue unas semanas antes de que la morena descubriera a su novio in fraganti. Luke era su chico perfecto, tal y como lo era Tyler Collins para Quinn.

El chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño claro sabia de la existencia de la rubia por que Rachel no dejaba de hablar de ella en el teatro. Un día Luke le había dicho _"Activas todas mis alarmas, Berry"_, aquello la sorprendió y lo único que pudo hacer fue pedirle al chico que no hiciera ningún comentario al respecto. Luke por su parte le había brindado su amistad después de eso.

**-Entonces, ¿Se puso celosa por que le dijiste que desayunarías conmigo?-** pregunto Luke una vez que tuvieron el café en la mano y emprendieron camino que habían recorrido antes para de paso pasear al perro de Luke. Rachel asintió con una sonrisa tonta de solo recordar aquello. **-Pero, ¿No le dijiste que yo soy gay, Rachel?**

**-¿Por que habría de hacerlo?-** replico la morena mirándolo antes de dar un trago a su bebida caliente. **-Luki, eso es algo privado, intimo tuyo. Yo no puedo ir por todos lados hablando de tu condición sexual solo por que una amiga mía se pone celosa de un chico que ni siquiera conoce.**

**-Es cierto. Jamas la conocí-** recordó Luke con el ceño fruncido. **-¿Por que jamas me la presentaste, Berry?**

**-Por que si lo hago te darás cuenta de lo perfecta que es y te enamorarías de ella... aun siendo gay-** respondió Rachel mientras que Luke se reía. **-No te rías, tonto. Lo digo en serio.**

**-Ok, puede que sea perfecta pero jamas te robaría a tu novia**- indico el chico buscando complicidad en Rachel y la encontró en una sonrisa.

**-No es mi novia, Luki-** aclaro Rachel bajando la mirada. **-Es mi mejor amiga con la cual pretendo tener algo más, pero... aun no es mi novia.**

**-Pero algún día lo será. No lo niegues-** replico Luke haciendo reír a Rachel. **-Te casaras con ella, tendrán hermosos bebes de cabello marrón y... Tiene ojos verde, ¿cierto?-** Rachel asintió siguiéndole la corriente a su amigo: **-Como decía tendrán hijos con el cabello marrón igual que el tuyo y con los ojos verdes como los de ella, vivirán felices y comerán perdices.**

**-Has estado pasando tiempo con Kurt, ¿Cierto?-** pregunto Rachel mientras Luke se ruborizaba apenas encogiéndose de hombros. **-Estoy segura que si. Ustedes dos son los gays más chismosos que conocí en mi vida.**

**-No somos chismosos, solo nos informamos de la vida ajena-** aclaro Luke con gesto teatral haciendo reír a Rachel.

Mientras tanto a varias calles de ahí una rubia se movía impaciente por su oficina mientras una pelirroja la observaba divertida.

**-Creo que te falto ahí, Quinn-** indico Ashley señalandole cerca de la puerta.

**-¿Qué cosa?-** cuestiono Quinn mirando a su alrededor en busca de algo que no sabia lo que era.

**-Hacer un pozo-** aclaro la pelirroja riéndose mientras se acercaba a la rubia. **-Ya, ven aqui. Tranquilízate. ¿Por que estas tan nerviosa? ¿Se trata de Rachel? ¿Le paso algo?**

**-¿Por que tendría que estar asi por Rachel?-** cuestiono Quinn mientras que Ashley se encogía de hombros.

**-¿Por que es la única persona de la cual hablas todo el tiempo?-** replico la pelirroja haciendo contacto sus ojos con los de Quinn. **-Ya, escúchame. Tranquilízate. Sea lo que sea, todo saldrá bien. Solo respira.**

Quinn se dejo guiar por la pelirroja hasta el sofá donde recostó la cabeza en las piernas de la chica sintiendo como ésta le acariciaba el pelo. Estaba nerviosa y no encontraba razón alguna para hacerlo. Rachel la pasaría a buscar por su trabajo, ¿Qué tenia de especial eso?

_-¡TODO!-_ Le grito una voz en la cabeza al tiempo que las famosas mariposas hacían aparición en su estomago de solo recordar a la morena.

**-Uy, esa sonrisa, Q-** susurro Ashley mientras la rubia se giraba para mirarla a los ojos pero sin cambiar su expresión. **-Estoy en lo correcto si digo que esa sonrisa tiene nombre y apellido, ¿No?**

Quinn rió. Ashley en tan poco tiempo se había ganado su cariño. Cuanto más conocía a la chica más le agradaba. Era una especie de ancla para ella, como lo había hecho minutos antes. Era esa bofetada silenciosa que la rubia necesitaba de vez en cuando para volver a la realidad.

Dos golpes en la puerta la regresó a su oficina. Rápidamente fue a ver de quien se trataba con la ilusión de que fuera la persona que ella esperaba, pero del otro lado no estaba Rachel, sino Santana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja entrando a la oficina de la rubia sin pedir permiso.

**-Ya cambia esa cara, Quinn-** ordeno la latina dispuesta a tirar alguna de sus indirectas pero se quedo en silencio cuando vio a Ashley. **-No me digas que cambiaste a Dobby por Jessica Rabbit, Fabray.**

**-¿De qué hablas, Santana?-** cuestiono Quinn viendo como la latina le guiñaba un ojo a Ashley y ésta le sonreia de lado.

**-Cambiaste a Rachel por esta... sexy pelirroja-** pregunto Santana mientras Quinn se agarraba la cabeza.

**-Déjame aclararte algunas cosas, San-** repuso Quinn respirando profundo. **-Primero Dobby era un elfo domestico, no un gnomo, duende o enano. Segundo, esta "sexy pelirroja" es solo mi compañera de trabajo y mi amiga, nada más. Yo no cambie ni cambiare a Rachel por nada ni por nadie.**

**-¿No te cansa que sea asi de cursi todo el tiempo?-** le pregunto Santana a Ashley que se rió por las ocurrencias de la latina. **-Soy Santana Lopez, mucho gusto.**

**-Ashley Carter-** se presento la pelirroja aceptando la mano que le ofrecía Santana. **-El gusto es mio.**

**-¿Qué estas haciendo aqui, San?-** pregunto Quinn viendo como la latina se sentaba en el sofá al lado de Ashley. **-¿No sé supone que tendrías que estar en el teatro?**

**-Se supone, pero alguien le puso vaselina a los zapatos de St. James, éste se cayo, se partió un labio y se golpeo la rodilla-** comento Santana como si nada. **-Te imaginaras el escándalo que armo. Es peor que Hummel y Berry juntos.**

**-¿Fuiste tú?-** pregunto Quinn cruzándose de brazos mirando seriamente a Santana que hizo el mismo movimiento que la rubia.

**-Cruza los brazos tú también, pelirroja-** Ordeno Santana con una sonrisa divertida. **-Así podremos protagonizar la nueva generación de Los Ángeles de Charlie. La rubia hueca-** señalo a Quinn que negó con la cabeza. **-La inteligencia personificada, o sea yo, y la sexy pelirroja. Aunque ahora que lo pienso seriamos más como Las Chicas Super Poderosas.**

**-Estuviste hablando con Britt estos días, ¿No?-** indico Quinn mirando a Santana que prefirió no contestar. **-Ella miraba Las Chicas Super Poderosas. Recuerdo cuando nos juntábamos en su casa en New Haven a mirar eso todas las tardes.**

**-Prepárate por que aqui empiezan a sonar los violines-** le susurro la latina a Ashley que soltó una carcajada.

**-Te escuche, latina trucha-** resoplo Quinn. Iba a agregar algo más pero los golpes en su puerta se lo impidieron.

Su corazón se detuvo una milésima de segundo por que sabia que esta vez no se equivocaba. Miro la hora en su reloj pulsera y descubrió que era la hora del almuerzo. Poco le importo las burlas de Santana, que parecía haber encontrado una nueva aliada en Ashley, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de su oficina.

Sintió un escalofrío correr por la espalda cuando descubrió a Rachel del otro lado de la puerta esperándola con una sonrisa tímida. No dudo un segundo en cerrar la puerta a su espalda y aprisionar a la morena en aquel pasillo para fundirse en un beso que necesitaba con urgencia. Beso que Rachel acepto gustosa sin importarle quien las estaba mirando.

**-Pensé que no vendrías-** susurro Quinn una vez que se separaron mientras Rachel esbozaba una sonrisa, pero el carraspeo de una garganta ajena la hizo voltearse. **-¿Tú quien eres?**

**-Él es Luke, Quinn-** presento Rachel sintiendo como Quinn se adueñaba de su cintura posesiva mente mirando a Luke con el ceño fruncido. **-Es mi amigo, ¿Lo recuerdas?**

**-Mucho gusto-** intervino el chico tendiéndole una mano a Quinn mientras ésta lo analizaba detenidamente. **-Soy Luke Hansson.**

**-Quinn Fabray-** se presento la rubia con frialdad mientras que el chico sonreia algo que molesto más a Quinn.

**-Ahora que sé que estas en buenas manos, me retiro-** indico Luke mientras Rachel se acercaba a él para abrazarlo. **-Fue un placer, como siempre, hablar contigo, preciosa. Te llamo más tarde, ¿Esta bien?**

**-Por supuesto que si, bebé-** respondió Rachel en el oído del chico mientras Quinn experimentaba los celos nuevamente. **-Gracias por haberme acompañado a pasear a esos tres perros locos.**

**-Es un placer para mi ser el asistente de la gran Rachel Berry-** bromeo Luke mientras Quinn rodaba los ojos. Ver que Rachel se alejaba por fin del chico de ojos azules fue un alivio para ella. **-Me voy. Adiós, Quinn. Fue un placer por fin conocerte... Tenias razón en todo lo que me dijiste, cielo-** afirmo mirando a Rachel que se sonrojo. **-Cuida de mi chica, Quinn. Adiós.**

_-¿Mi chica? ¡¿MI CHICA?!-_ se indigno Quinn mentalmente. _-Querrás decir MI chica, Hansson. ¡IDIOTA!_

Rachel observo a su amigo irse y se giro para mirar a Quinn que estaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados con actitud infantil. Aquello confirmo lo que sospechaba: Quinn estaba celosa. Se mordió el labio para no decir nada y esperar que la rubia diera el primer paso pero los minutos pasaron y como Fabray no decía nada Rachel negó con la cabeza justo antes de dirigirse hacia la salida.

**-Tú no te vas-** sentencio Quinn tomándola de la mano mientras que la morena ni siquiera se giro para mirarla. **-Quédate. No-no te vayas... por favor.**

**-¿Vas a ignorarme todo el tiempo?-** la enfrento Rachel. **-Por que si es asi me voy-** Quinn negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la morena. **-Oh, no, Fabray. No va a arreglar esto con un beso.**

**-¿Con dos, quizás?-** aventuro Quinn sonriendo de lado mientras tomaba el rostro de la Rachel y lo acerco al de ella. **-Lo siento. Sé que ese... chico es solamente tu amigo pero no puedo evitar ponerme celosa por que el pasa el tiempo a tu lado, tiempo que debería ser mio.**

**-Pero tú juegas con ventaja-** indico Rachel mirándola con una sonrisa tierna. **-Tú puedes besarme y hacerme lo que quieras, cuando y donde quieras, él no.**

**-¿Lo que yo quiera, eh?-** bromeo Quinn mordiéndose el labio mientras la morena se ruborizaba y bajaba la mirada. **-¿Solo yo tengo el honor de tener a Rachel Berry en mis brazos? ¿Nadie más?-** Rachel negó con la cabeza por que las palabras no le salían y tener a Quinn cerca no ayudaba. **-Quiero besarte de nuevo, mi... mi Frodo.**

**-Ya te dije que puedes besarme cuando y donde quieras-** susurro Rachel con un hilo de voz sintiendo el roce de los labios de Quinn en los de ella pero sin besarla aun hasta que por desesperación acorto la distancia encontrándose por fin con los labios de la rubia.

Rachel quería hacerle entender que solo a ella quería, no podía decirle con palabras aun pero si con sus besos, aquellos que cada vez se volvían más maravillosos. Se sentían como la primera vez pero al mismo tiempo sabiendo que no lo era, que era el beso numero X que se habían dado en apenas tres días.

**-Besas exquisitamente, ¿Te lo han dicho?-** pregunto Quinn mientras Rachel se ruborizaba por enésima vez y negaba con la cabeza.** -Ah, cierto. Saliste con St. James y Finn, los dos idiotas más grandes de este planeta que no supieron valorarte. Por suerte se cruzo en tu camino un hermoso ángel de cabello rubio y ojos verdes...**

**-¿Un ángel de cabello rubio y ojos verdes?-** interrumpió Rachel haciendo reír a Quinn que dejo un beso en la nariz de la morena. **-¿Donde esta? Quiero conocerlo ¿O te pondrás celosa de él también?**

**-Tengo mis motivos para ponerme celosa de Luke y ahora que lo he conocido más aun-** replico Quinn frunciendo el ceño. **-¿De donde lo conoces?**

**-Luego te cuento. Estabas hablándome del ángel rubio de ojos verdes-** corto Rachel para dar por terminado el tema de Luke. **-Mmm... ¿Puedo preguntar por que estamos en este pasillo y no estamos en tu oficina? No me mal entiendas, pero alguien podría pasar por aqui y vernos.**

**-¿Y no quieres que te vean con el ángel rubio?-** bromeo Quinn soltando a la morena de sus brazos para guiarla hasta su oficina.

**-No es eso. Si fuera con el ángel rubio no tendría problemas pero es contigo con quien van a verme y...-** repuso Rachel haciendo reír a Quinn mientras se adentraban en el lugar. Rachel frunció el ceño cuando descubrió quien estaba allí. El problema no era Santana, el problema era Ashley.** -Hola.**

**-¿Esa es forma de saludar, Berry?-** cuestiono Santana acercándose a Rachel que le sonrió con sinceridad. **-Ven aqui. Quiero ver que nadie pisoteo a mi Alf por el camino.**

**-Ahora sé de donde saca Alyson todas esas cosas-** indico Rachel mientras la latina asentía con alegría como si estuviera orgullosa de eso.

**-Soy su mentora, de alguien tiene que aprender, ¿No?-** replico Santana con orgullo mientras abrazaba a Rachel. **-Alguien tiene que meterse contigo cuando yo no estoy y ¿Qué mejor que mi sobrina?-** Quinn gruño y murmuro un _"Es mi sobrina"_ que la latina escucho perfectamente.** -He dicho MI SOBRINA.**

**-Vete al diablo, Santana-** murmuro Quinn mientras la latina y Rachel intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad. **-Ya puedes soltar a Rachel, no se perderá. Ademas debemos irnos, ¿Cierto, Rach?**

**-Ya lo sé, por eso estoy aqui-** indico Santana sin soltar a la morena. **-Tengo entendido que iras al taller mecánico de las chicas y yo ire contigo.**

**-¿Qué? No-** negó Quinn con énfasis. **-De ninguna manera.**

**-Ok, esta bien. Tienes razón-** repuso Santana sorprendiendo a Quinn y Rachel por ceder tan rápido en una discusión. **-Aun asi me da igual. Yo ire por que Britt y Eleonor me invitaron. Así que lo que tú me digas me da lo mismo, Barbie.**

**-Ya me parecía raro-** indico Quinn tomando de la mano de Rachel para tirarla hacia ella. **-Si vas con nosotras te portas bien-** Santana rodó los ojos mientras tiraba a Rachel hacia ella solo para molestar a Quinn. **-Hablo en serio, Santana.**

-**Mmm... perdón que me meta pero están tironeando a Rachel de un lado para el otro como si fuera una cometa**- indico Ashley con diversión mientras el resto se reía. -**Mmm... Aunque me gusta pasar tiempo con ustedes, debo irme. Más tarde te muestro los bocetos terminados, Quinn.**

-**No hace falta, después los terminamos juntas**- sentencio Quinn abrazando a Rachel. -**Podrías acompañarnos si quieres. Un poco de descanso no te vendría mal. Trabajamos toda la mañana.**

**-****N****o quisiera... molestar**- indico Ashley mirando rápidamente a Rachel. -**Igual gracias por la invitación, Quinn.**

-**No seria molestia**- murmuro Rachel pero sin mirar a la pelirroja. -**Podrías acompañarnos si quieres. Estoy segura que a las chicas les gustara conocerte, ¿Cierto, Q?**- Quinn asintió con una sonrisa divertida por la situación. Después la morena agrego en su mente: _-Con un poco de suerte te enfocaras en alguna de ellas y dejaras a Quinn en paz._

-**¿Segura?**- Pregunto Ashley mirándola directamente y Rachel asintió mientras Quinn parecía querer reírse en cualquier momento. Santana en cambio alternaba su mirada entre la diva y la pelirroja. -**Iré por mi bolso. Nos vemos en un rato.**

Ashley se fue y Quinn lanzo a reírse mientras Rachel la miraba con el ceño fruncido y Santana las miraba tratando de entender la situación.

-**No sé que es tan gracioso, Fabray**- resoplo Rachel mientras la rubia la abrazaba por la cintura sorprendiéndola. -**Hablo en serio.**

-**Lo sé, pero sabes que ella no significa nada para mi**- sentencio Quinn olvidándose de Santana que se cruzo de brazos expectante a lo que sucedería. -**Solo me impor...**

-**Esta Santana**- susurro Rachel mirando disimuladamente a la latina que levanto una ceja mirándola a las dos. -**¿Por que nos miras asi?**

-**Por que algo esta pasando aqui**- respondió la latina señalándolas. -**Ustedes se están comportando raras últimamente... más que de costumbre.**

Ni Rachel ni Quinn respondieron aun asi eso no impidió que Santana las siguiera mirando atentamente intentando descubrir que era lo que pasaba entre ambas. Fue un alivio tanto para Quinn como para Rachel cuando Ashley entro a la oficina de la rubia anunciando que ya estaba lista para partir.

Santana y Ashley se sentaron en el asiento de atrás del auto de Eleonor mientras que Rachel lo hizo en el asiento de copiloto con Quinn al volante. El viaje fue divertido por el simple hecho de que Santana se encargo de eso. La morena se dedico a observar de vez en cuando a Ashley. La analizo desde diferente ángulos y se dio cuenta de que Quinn tenia razón: Aquella chica era perfecta, nada que ver con ella. No podía evitar sentir celos y sentirse inferior frente a semejante mujer. Fue en ese entonces que empezó a cuestionarse por que Quinn la elegía a ella por sobre aquellas chicas. Aquel detalle la hizo sonreír, Quinn estando rodeada de chicas sexys e infartantes la elegía a ella.

-**Me elijes a mi, ¿Cierto?**- le pregunto al oído de la rubia haciéndola temblar mientras Santana y la pelirroja bromeaban en el asiento de atrás. -**Tienes a Ashley atrás tuyo, a Eleonor y a Britt, también esta Jackie, la del local de comida rápidas, pero me elijes a mi por encima de ellas, ¿Por que?**

-**Por que eres todo lo que quiero y necesito para ser feliz**- respondió Quinn en un susurro mirándola directamente una milésima de segundo antes de volver la vista al camino.

Aquello la lleno de orgullo y felicidad, también de presión por que si eso era cierto y era ella quien garantizaba la felicidad de Quinn no debía fallar, debía hacer las cosas bien por el bien de ella y de su rubia. Sentía ganas de besarla pero no quería hacerlo delante de Santana y de Ashley. Bueno, de la pelirroja si para que supiera que la rubia ya tenia dueña, pero no quería hacerlo delante de la latina, aun no. Por lo tanto dejo un tibio beso en la mejilla de Quinn haciendo que esta cerrara los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

A poco menos de cien metros pudo distinguir la silueta de Eleonor esperándola en el taller apoyada contra un auto desarmado del lugar tal y como la había visto Rachel la primera vez. Con su musculosa blanca manchada de grasa y aceite y su ajustado y corto short de jean.

**-Ya era hora, Fabray-** fue el saludo de la chica de ojos azules que se lanzo al capó de su auto dándole besos. **-Te extrañe, mi bebé. ¿Como te trato la tia Quinn? ¿Bien?**

**-Ey, ¿Esa es forma de tratar a tu amiga? Tratas mejor a ese auto que a mi-** repuso Quinn fingiendo molestia mientras Eleonor se acercaba a ella para abrazarla.

A Rachel no le gusto nada cuando la chica rodeo la cintura de Quinn con sus piernas, por esa razón se cruzo de brazos y frunció el entrecejo por la imagen. Sintió como a su lado se colocaba Ashley regalandole una sonrisa amigable que ella fingió no ver.

**-¡Oh, por dios!-** exclamo Eleonor cuando se bajo de la cintura de Quinn. Por un momento Rachel pensó que se acercaba a ella pero se equivoco cuando vio a la chica de pelo negro pararse en frente de Ashley que le pidió explicaciones con la mirada mientras ella se encogía de hombros. **-¡Oh, por dios! Quinn, ¿Quien es ella?**

**-Es Ashley, mi compañera de trabajo y amiga-** explico Quinn acercándose para ser testigo de como una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Eleonor que se alejo rápidamente de ahí para entrar directamente al taller. **-Lo siento, Ash. Es un poco... especial.**

**-Ven, B. Debes verla. Es hermosa-** escucharon que decía Eleonor trayendo con ella a Brittany que apenas vio a Santana se lanzo a sus brazos. **-¡No, Britt! No era ella de quien hablaba. Te hablaba de la pelirroja.**

**-¡Yo quiero a San!-** exclamo Brittany mientras Santana sonreia, pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando Eleonor alejo a la rubia de su cuerpo.

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a sus dos amigas de ojos azules hablar en voz baja entre las dos mientras lanzaban miradas a Santana y a Ashley que parecía asombrada por eso. Varios fueron los minutos que tuvieron que esperar hasta que las dos chicas regresaran. La sonrisa aumento cuando Ashley le lanzo una mirada de auxilio cuando tanto Eleonor como Britt la rodearon y la observaron de arriba a abajo.

**-¿Aprobada?-** pregunto Quinn llamando la atención de las dos chicas. Eleo y Britt intercambiaron una mirada y después asintieron. La rubia se giro hacia Ashley:** -Bienvenida a la familia.**

**-A mi no me dieron la bienvenida-** indico Rachel mirando a Quinn seriamente mientras Britt se acercaba a ella. **-¿Por que a ella si y a mi no?**

**-Tú no necesitas bienvenida, Rachel-** intervino Eleonor acercando a la morena. **-Tampoco necesitamos examinarte por que ya sabíamos que eras parte de la familia, ¿Cierto, B?-** Brittany asintió y aquello aplaco un poco los celos de Rachel que acepto la mano que le ofrecía Page.** -Ven aqui, pequeña.**

**-¡Abrazo al gnomo ayudante de Santa!-** exclamo Brittany abrazando a Rachel dejándola en medio de ella y Eleonor mientras la morena intercambiaba una mirada con Quinn en la cual se reflejaba toda la ternura de la rubia. **-Puedes unirte al abrazo tú también, San.**

**-Estoy bien aqui, Britt-** indico Santana sonriendo llamando la atención de Quinn. **-Déjame de mirarme o te aplastare la cabeza con el capó del auto, Fabray-** Después se giro hacia Ashley que parecía no poder salir de su asombro. **-¿Y pelirroja? ¿Qué te parecen estas chicas?**

**-Son... especiales-** respondió Ashley abriendo la boca por primera vez mientras que tanto Eleonor como Britt abrían los ojos completamente sorprendidas. **-Mmm, ¿Dije algo malo?**

**-¡Tu voz!-** exclamaron las dos al unisono acercándose nuevamente a la pelirroja que trago saliva nerviosamente. **-¡Vuelve a hablar!**

**-La volverán loca-** le susurro Rachel a Quinn que sonreia completamente feliz por la situación. **-Debes hacer algo o perderás a tu pelirroja.**

**-Creo que ya no es mía-** Bromeo Quinn viendo como Ashley era arrastrada por Eleonor hacia el interior del taller mientras que Britt hacia lo mismo con Santana. **-Esto es una locura.**

Rachel soltó una carcajada con diversión mientras que Quinn la abrazaba por cintura. Ver a Ashley completamente desorientada, sin esa seguridad que siempre aparentaba le hizo pensar que no era tan perfecta como parecía. También estaba el hecho de que lo que le había dicho Quinn en el auto y la mirada que le estaba regalando ahora le estaba indicando que era cierto. Fue en ese momento que en su mente apareció la opción de ya no tratar tan mal a Ashley.

**-Espera aqui... y cierra los ojos-** ordeno Quinn sacándola de sus pensamientos. Hizo lo que la rubia le indico y sintió un vacio cuando los brazos de Quinn abandonaron su cintura. **-Ya volví. Ábrelos.**

Su corazón y su estomago dieron un vuelco cuando descubrió a la rubia con una flor en la mano mirándola con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. Acaricio las mejillas de Quinn cuando éstas se sonrojaron y la rubia levanto la mirada para observarla.

**-Pensé que era yo la que tenia que conquistarte a ti, no tú a mi-** susurro Rachel haciendo reír a Quinn.

**-Es un juego de dos-** repuso Quinn acercándose a Rachel para quitarle el cabello del rostro. **-Me hubiese gustado llevarte a algún lugar para que te distrajeras y no pensaras en la audición pero...**

**-No me importa el lugar mientras tú estés conmigo-** interrumpió Rachel colocando una de sus manos en la cintura de Quinn. **-Gracias por la flor. Es hermosa... Como tú.**

**-Tú eres hermosa-** replico Quinn robandole un beso a Rachel que abrió los ojos sorprendida. **-Dijiste que podía besarte donde quisiera y cuando quisiera-** Esta vez fue Rachel quien le robo un beso a ella. **-Así me gusta. Mmm... ¿Te molesta si pasamos la tarde aqui?**

**-Para nada-** respondió Rachel mientras Quinn sonreia contenta. **-Ahora son mi familia también, ¿No? Ademas estar con esas chicas locas me ayudara a no pensar tanto en la audición de mañana.**

**-¿Ya has elegido lo que cantaras?-** pregunto Quinn mientras caminaban hacia el interior del taller de la mano mientras que a lo lejos veían a Santana ayudando a Eleonor y Britt con un auto en reparación y Ashley sonriendo como si ya se hubiese adaptado a eso.

-**Si, pero no te la diré. Es sorpresa**- respondió Rachel sonriendo mientras ocultaba su rostro detrás de la flor que Quinn le obsequio. -**Mmm... Quinn, ¿Tú me amas?**- La rubia se detuvo completamente en shock mientras que Rachel se reía. -**Tranquila, no lo dije de esa manera. Olvídate de lo que esta pasando entre nosotras. Me refiero a que si me amas como amiga.**

-**Mmm... Es obvio, ¿No?**- balbuceo Quinn desorientada. -**¿Por-por qué lo preguntas?**

-**Solo quería saberlo**- respondió Rachel tirando de la rubia nuevamente para seguir el camino hacia el taller donde vio a Eleonor y Britt ensuciando el rostro de Ashley mientras que Santana se reía a más no poder con su cuerpo sucio en clara señal de que ella había sido la victima antes. -**Date prisa, Q. Se están divirtiendo sin nosotras.**

-**Pensé que eran tu competencia**- Bromeo Quinn mientras que en su mente aun seguía la pregunta de la morena.

-**Y lo son, pero eso no significa que no quiera divertirme con ellas**- indico Rachel como si nada mientras que la rubia la miraba asombrada. -**Debo analizar a mi competencia, ¿No crees?**

Quinn no respondió, simplemente sonrió cautivando a Rachel que le robo otro beso y después salio corriendo para unirse a Santana y el resto de las chicas dejando a la rubia con la palabra en la boca mientras que su mente procesaba lo que había sucedido minutos antes.

-**Si te amo, enana**- susurro Quinn para si misma antes de unirse a sus amigas.

- 0 -

Perdón por el retraso... Mi ahijado me entretuvo demasiado y se me paso el tiempo xD

Mañana miércoles (Aun estamos en martes en Argentina) no actualizare. Así que nos leeremos el jueves. Les aviso por las dudas, para que no esperen. Desde ya les digo gracias por la paciencia :)

Como siempre... Gracias por todo y a todos!

Hasta el jueves! :)

Besos & Abrazos :)


	14. 14 - Audición (Parte I)

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 14. ****Audición (Parte I)**

**-Ven aqui-** ordeno Quinn con paciencia por enésima vez en aquella madrugada de martes.

Rachel iba y venia de un lado para el otro de la sala completamente nerviosa. Sabia lo que le esperaba dentro de unas horas. Se había preparado para eso durante todo el ultimo mes, desde que el señor Harper le había visto en aquel acto escolar y le había propuesto presentarse a la audición para su comedia musical.

Los nervios la acecharon de un momento para el otro desde el momento en que Brody Weston le mando un mensaje de texto a Quinn avisándole el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo su presentación. Dentro de unas horas estaría pisando el lugar de sus sueños. Debido a la influencia y el prestigio del señor Harper las audiciones se llevarían a cabo en una de las salas del mismísimo teatro Broadway, su lugar en el mundo, el lugar que siempre soñó estar.

Aquello fue un arma de doble filo para ella, por un lado cumpliría su sueño pero por otro lado sentía la presión de hacerlo bien. Se había preparado perfectamente para eso, confiaba en su talento, en su pasión, había hecho miles de presentaciones pero aun asi los nervios la dominaban, más aun cuando centro su mirada en Quinn. Quería hacerlo bien no solo por ella misma, sino también por la rubia, para que supiera que su esfuerzo no había sido en vano. La descubrió en el sofá luchando por no dormirse y aquello la hizo sonreír.

**-Quinn, vete a la cama-** le ordeno pero la rubia negó con la cabeza como una niña pequeña.

**-Quiero quedarme contigo. Ademas no tengo sueño-** mintió Quinn esbozando una sonrisa poco convincente haciendo derretir de ternura a Rachel

Que Quinn hiciera lo imposible por quedarse despierta solo para hacerle compañía era más de lo que podía pedir y de lo que creía merecer. Se acerco a ella recostándose a su lado en el sofá mientras la rubia la abrazaba por la cintura con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos cerrados.

**-Solo dormiré si tú duermes-** susurro Quinn con los ojos entrecerrados mientras Rachel le dejaba un suave beso en la mejilla haciéndola sonreír. **-No me compraras con ese beso, Berry.**

**-Ya lo sé. No fue para comprarte, fue para agradecerte-** replico Rachel mientras la rubia se giraba para mirarla completamente desorientada. **-A pesar de que te estas muriendo de sueño no quieres dormir para no dejarme sola, asi que... Gracias, Quinnie.**

En ese momento no pudo evitar comparar a la rubia con Jesse y el recuerdo de su ultima audición vino a su mente. Aun estaba de novia con St. James, fue el día que audicionó para su antigua obra de teatro. Estaba igual o más nerviosa que ahora pero Jesse en lugar de apoyarla le había dicho que no debía ser tan dramática, que todo saldría bien y después se fue por que tenia que ensayar para su propia audición. Quinn, en cambio, estaba ahí, a su lado resistiéndose incluso a parpadear por que si lo hacia se quedaría dormida.

De repente la rubia se levanto del sofá arrastrando a la morena con ella que la miraba expectante a lo que haría. Sin decir palabra alguna la guió hasta su habitación donde se encontraban Crusoe y Aslan durmiendo tranquilamente. Se acostó primero ella y después tiro suavemente de Rachel para que hiciera lo mismo.

**-No tienes que preocuparte por nada, salvo por disfrutar de ese momento tan importante para ti-** susurro Quinn mirándola directamente a los ojos. **-Dentro de unas horas los dejaras a todos con la boca abierta y aplaudiendo locamente por ti. Eres puro talento, Rachel.**

**-¿Crees que te dejen estar presente?-** cuestiono la morena emocionada por las palabras de la rubia que sonrió de lado. **-Necesito que estés ahí, es importante.**

**-Si no me dejan estar encontrare la forma de hacerlo-** respondió Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa. **-Estaré allí, a tu lado. No te dejare sola, lo prometo.**

Fue en ese entonces que Rachel se permitió la posibilidad de dormir. Le molestaba y le alegraba a partes iguales saber que Quinn con unas simples palabras lograba calmar hasta el más incontrolable de sus ataques. Abrazo la cintura de la rubia y dejo un tibio beso en la mejilla de ésta antes de cerrar los ojos dispuesta a dormir en compañía de la mujer más espectacular que había conocido en su vida, la misma que le robaba el aliento a cada momento, la que la llevaba al cielo y la bajaba a la tierra en una milésima de segundo con solo un beso.

Con los ojos cerrados y mientras llegaba el sueño se permitió pensar en todo lo que le había pasado durante el ultimo tiempo. Hace cuatro meses atrás estaba de novia con un chico guapo y talentoso que la engañaba y ahora estaba al lado de la chica que era su mejor amiga y con la cual se besaba de vez en cuando, con un futuro incierto y una audición a cuestas. Audición que la llenaba de nervios y de presión. No quería defraudar a nadie, pero sobretodo a dos personas: el señor Harper y Quinn Fabray. No quería defraudarlos por el simple hecho de que el primero había ido a verla al acto escolar, le había otorgado la posibilidad de volver a las tablas y le había regalado palabras muy gentiles en las cuales destacaba su talento y todo gracias a Quinn, la misma rubia que ahora dormía a su lado. Fabray había hecho posible todo eso, fue ella quien invito al señor Harper al acto escolar, quien había preparado ese espectáculo encubierto, quien la había hecho volver a ser ella misma. Quinn se robaba su corazón a cada momento que pasaba, se robaba su aliento en cada beso y ella no hacia nada para impedirlo.

**-Deja de pensar e intenta dormir-** susurro Quinn abriendo los ojos sorprendiendo a Rachel. **-¿De verdad pensaste que me dormiría mientras tú fingías hacerlo, Berry? No me dormiré hasta que lo hagas.**

**-Gracias-** repuso Rachel mientras Quinn la miraba con desconcierto. **-Por estar conmigo, por haber hecho esto posible, por apoyarme, por mirarme a los ojos haciéndome saber que todo estará bien. Gracias por todo, Quinn.**

**-Estaré siempre contigo-** sentencio la rubia aferrándose más a Rachel dejandole un tibio beso en los labios. **-No tienes nada que agradecerme por que es lo mismo que tú harías por mi. Quiero verte feliz y si esta al alcance de mi mano hacerlo posible yo lo haré.**

**-Te quiero-** susurro Rachel antes de procesar aquello. Por segunda vez no había nada oculto detrás de eso, solo quería que Quinn supiera que la quería, que lo hacia a cada momento, que era su mejor amiga, su pilar, su puerto seguro.

**-Yo también te quiero-** repuso la rubia acariciando la espalda de Rachel de arriba a abajo haciéndola temblar lo cual la llevo a sonreír internamente. Se acerco y robo un tierno beso de los labios de la morena que se sorprendió por el atrevimiento. **-Lo siento, quería hacerlo.**

Rachel no respondió con palabras, lo hizo con acciones. Tomo a Quinn de la nuca y la acerco a ella para fundirse en un beso que necesitaba. Cuando los labios de la rubia hicieron contacto con los de ella se olvido de la audición, de los nervios, de la hora que era, de todo. Solo pudo concentrarse en los labios de Quinn moviéndose en los de ella. Sintió como la rubia se hacia dueña de su cintura, por enésima vez en esos días, colocándose encima de ella pero sin llegar a aplastarla. Fue en ese entonces que se dio cuenta de que tener a Quinn entre sus piernas era lo deseaba hacer cada noche antes de dormir.

La rubia por el otro lado podía sentir como todo su cuerpo se estremecía con solo sentir como las piernas de Rachel se aferraban a su cintura. En un impulso que no pudo controlar metió su mano debajo de la blusa de la morena acariciando su cintura, sintiendo como su mano quemaba al tacto y como temblaba por esa simple acción. Le mordió levemente el labio haciendo que soltara un suspiro que quedo ahogado en su boca. El beso se estaba volviendo salvaje y pasional, con necesidad de profundizar y volver ese momento más intimo, pero Quinn, en un momento de cordura, fue pausando poco a poco el beso hasta convertirlo en uno tierno y dulce.

Se moría por hacer el amor con Rachel, pero no asi, no en ese momento, no cuando sabia que en medio del acto no seria capaz de controlarse y le diría un "Te quiero" cargado de sentimientos que aun no debían ser expresados. Recién empezaban, no podía perder el control en menos de una semana. Ni siquiera habían tenido su primera cita y ya estaba pensando en desvestirla. Se sentía culpable aprovechándose de la morena de esa manera, más aun cuando esta empezó a repartir cortos besos por su rostro y su cuello con ternura mientras ella cerraba los ojos para disfrutar aquello.

**-Lo siento-** susurro mirándola a los ojos mientras un rubor hacia aparición en las mejillas de Rachel. **-No debo perder el control contigo. Me deje llevar y no puedo permitir que eso pase... Aun no.**

**-No te preocupes, yo también me deje llevar-** repuso Rachel acariciando el rostro de Quinn que dejo un suave beso en su mano. Sabia que si había detenido el beso era por algo y gracias a dios que lo hizo justo cuando su mano se estaba por posar en el trasero de la rubia.** -Quinn... No quiero que por lo que acaba de pasar algo cambie entre nosotras-** La rubia la miro con desconcierto y Rachel continuo: **-No quiero que el hecho de habernos dejado llevar por un impulso las cosas se enfríen entre tú y yo. No quiero volver a ser simplemente tu... tu amiga.**

**-Yo tampoco quiero que seas simplemente mi amiga, Rach-** murmuro Quinn después de dejar un tibio beso en los labios de la morena. **-¿No te das cuenta que desde que te he besado no puedo parar de hacerlo? Eres jodidamente irresistible, enana.**

**-Mmm... ¿Eso es un halago?-** cuestiono Rachel riéndose mientras Quinn dejaba un dulce beso en su cuello haciéndola reír más. **-Tengo cosquillas en el cuello, Quinnie.**

**-Es bueno saberlo-** indico Quinn apoderándose del cuello de la morena con sus labios mientras ésta se retorcía de la risa aferrando con más fuerza la cintura de Quinn con sus piernas.

La rubia también se contagio de la risa hasta que las manos de Rachel se colaron debajo de su pijama haciendo cosquillas directamente en sus costillas. Aquello la debilito y la morena aprovecho para colocarse sobre la rubia que cuando se recupero un poco la abrazó tirándola hacia ella quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia.

**-Me gustan tus ojos-** repuso la rubia apartando el cabello del rostro de Rachel que le robo un beso de los labios. **-Y me gusta cuando me robas besos.**

**-A mi me gustas tú-** confeso la morena ruborizándose mientras Quinn sonreia completamente feliz por escuchar eso. La morena prefirió cambiar de conversación antes de decir algo de más: **-¿Tú no te estabas durmiendo?**

**-No puedo hacerlo cuando tengo a un duende comiéndome a besos cada dos segundos-** respondió Quinn con una ceja en alto mientras Rachel le robaba otro beso esta vez un poco más prolongado. **-¿Ves lo que te digo?**

**-Tampoco te resistes mucho, Barbie-** replico Rachel con una sonrisa de lado segundos antes de que Quinn se apoderara de sus labios nuevamente entregándole un nuevo beso que le hizo perder la cordura momentáneamente. **-¡Dios!**

**-No soy dios, soy Quinn-** bromeo la rubia quitándose de encima de la morena mientras ésta la abrazaba por la cintura apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. **-¿Ahora dormirás?**

**-Solo si al despertar tú estarás a mi lado-** respondió Rachel con una sonrisa en los labios al sentir los dedos de Quinn acariciando su cabeza.

**-Así sera, pequeña-** respondió la rubia tomándola del rostro para unir sus labios por ultima vez en aquella madrugada. **-No me ire de tu lado bajo ningún concepto. Cierra los ojos y duerme que lo necesitas.**

Rachel escondió su rostro en el cuello de Quinn y asi fue quedándose dormida poco a poco sabiendo que amanecería al lado de la rubia y el brazo de ésta en su cintura se lo garantizo. Quinn por otro lado sonrió de oreja a oreja por el solo hecho de volver a tener a Rachel entre sus brazos, por haberla besado como lo había hecho durante los últimos días que se estaban convirtiendo en sus favoritos. Acaricio el cabello de Rachel y ella también fue cediendo al sueño de a poco.

La primera en despertar fue Quinn que movió su brazo para acercar más a Rachel a ella pero no había ninguna cintura que abrazar. Abrió los ojos de golpe buscándola por todos lados con la mirada y se encontró con su morena durmiendo boca a abajo dándole la espalda. Se acerco suavemente y dejo un suave beso en el hombro de Rachel antes de tomar su teléfono móvil y salir de allí.

Quería preparar el desayuno para la morena en ese día tan especial. No estuvo segura de cuantas horas durmió pero eso no importaba cuando pensaba en el hecho de haber dormido abrazada a Rachel aunque el despertar no hubiese sido igual. Leyó los mensajes de texto que tenia encontrándose con uno de Brody Weston deseándole suerte a Rachel para la audición, dos de Kurt preguntando como iba todo con la morena y que le avisara cuando se despertaran, y por ultimo uno de Santana que decía que debía levantar su trasero de la cama y preparar un café bien cargado para ella por que estaba yendo para allá.

Aquello hizo reír a Quinn por que Santana siempre se auto invitaba a todo, incluso a desayunar como lo había hecho unos minutos antes. Ahora no solo tenia que preparar el desayuno para Rachel sino también para su amiga latina. Estaba terminando de preparar todo cuando sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura y un beso en su hombro.

**-Buenos días-** saludo Rachel mientras Quinn se inclinaba un poco para que la morena le dejara un beso en su mejilla. **-¿Todo eso es para mi?**

**-Si, es para ti-** respondió Quinn girándose para mirar a Rachel mientras se adueñaba de la cintura de la morena que sonrió. **-Quería que este día tan importante para ti comenzara siendo especial.**

**-Gracias-** susurro Rachel con emoción acercando su rostro al de la rubia para besarla en forma de agradecimiento pero el sonido del timbre se lo impidió. **-¿Quién molesta tan temprano? Yo ire y sea quien sea tengo algunas cosas que decirle por interrumpirnos.**

Quinn la libero de sus brazos mientras la morena se dirigía hacia la entrada del departamento pero antes de salir del todo de la cocina regreso sobre sus pasos y dejo un beso en los labios de la rubia que sonrió completamente atontada. Rachel, por otro lado, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Santana con cara de dormida y a Kurt sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

**-¿Qué hacen aqui?-** fue el saludo de Rachel mientras Santana entraba al departamento seguida de Hummel. **-¿No podrían haber venido cinco minutos más tarde?**

**-Ah, ya entiendo-** canturreo Santana despertándose de golpe mientras acorralaba a Rachel contra la pared más cercana. **-Interrumpimos algo, ¿Cierto?-** Rachel no respondió y miro para otro lado. **-Eso me confirma que si, ¿Donde esta Quinnie?**

**-Quinn-** enfatizo Rachel mientras Santana se alejaba. **-esta en la cocina preparando el desayuno-** la latina se fue dejándola junto con Kurt que la miraba con el ceño fruncido. **-Lo siento, Kurt. No fue tu culpa, pasa que...**

Iba a continuar hablando pero el sonido del timbre nuevamente la interrumpió. Intercambio una mirada con su amigo en la cual se reflejaba el mismo desconcierto y abrió la puerta encontrándose con un chico que no conocía con un ramo de aproximadamente seis rosas.

**-Hola, con Rachel Berry, por favor-** pidió el chico con timidez mientras la morena se señalaba asi misma. **-¿Es usted?**

**-Si, soy-soy yo-** respondió Rachel intercambiando otra mirada con Kurt que se encogió de hombros. Volvió la vista al chico que le sonrió mientras le entregaba el ramo. **-¿Es para mi?**

**-Si, es para usted-** informo el repartidor. **-¿Podría firmarme aqui, por favor?**- Rachel le firmo la planilla mientras el chico seguía hablando: **-Dentro hay una tarjeta. Que tenga buenos días.**

Rachel cerro la puerta cuando el chico se fue y comenzó a buscar la tarjeta. Cuando la encontró le paso el ramo a Kurt que estaba expectante por saber quien las enviaba. Con dedos temblorosos desdoblo el papel y sonrió cuando leyó lo que decía:

_"Sé que detestas las rosas por que te las regalo una persona que te lastimo demasiado, pero solo quería que supieras que estoy contigo en este día especial para ti. Lo harás excelente, solamente debes disfrutar de ese momento y concentrarte en lo que te hace bien, nada más._

_Puedes hacer con ellas lo que quieras, puedes tirarlas, quemarlas, romperlas o por el contrario conservarlas y guardarlas junto a las gardenias (si aun las conservas)._

_No lo olvides... Eres especial."_

El corazón de Rachel dio un vuelco al leer eso. No había remitente ni nada que le indicara quien se lo enviaba pero aun asi ella lo sabia, sabia de quien se trataba y automáticamente se mordió el labio para no salir corriendo a besar a su rubia.

**-¿Quien las envía?-** cuestiono Kurt mirando como una sonrisa enamorada aparecía en el rostro de Rachel. **-¿Fue Jesse?**

**-No-** respondió Rachel saliendo de su burbuja pero sin borrar su sonrisa. **-No, no las envía Jesse, las envía alguien más especial, más dulce y más tierna que él.**

Tomo el ramo de los brazos de Kurt y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio para dejar las rosas allí y luego ir a desayunar con sus amigos pero antes de salir tomo una y la olfateo todo el camino hacia la cocina. Cuando entro se encontró con Santana y Kurt riendo de algo que decía Quinn. La rubia la miro con la rosa en la mano y se quedo completamente muda, bajo la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas y expresión tímida mientras Rachel se acercaba a ella.

**-¿Y esa rosa, Berry?-** cuestiono Santana mientras la morena se sentaba al lado de Quinn que parecía encontrar más entretenido jugar con una tostada que mirarla a ella. **-Y lo más escalofriante de todo... ¿Esa sonrisa?.**

**-Esta asi desde que...-** Kurt se detuvo para lanzarle una mirada de disculpas a Quinn que se encogió de hombros fingiendo resignación. **-Desde que le mandaron un ramo de rosas, ¿Cierto, Rachel?-** La morena asintió mordiéndose el labio mirando disimuladamente a Quinn. **-Pero no me dijo quien las envió.**

**-¿Tú sabes algo de esto, Quinnie?-** pregunto Santana con una diabólica dulzura mientras se cruzaba de brazos y esbozaba una sonrisa que hizo temer a Quinn. La rubia negó con la cabeza mientras Rachel sonreia disimuladamente. **-No me estarás mintiendo, ¿O si, rubia?**

**-¿De qué hablas, Santana?-** cuestiono Rachel para desviar un poco la conversación o al menos que no pusiera en un aprieto a Quinn. **-Las rosas me las regalo Luke.**

**-¿Luke? ¡¿Luke Hansson?!-** exclamo Kurt con demasiado ímpetu mientras las tres chicas lo miraron sorprendidas. **-¿Luke te regala rosas a ti, Rachel? ¿Por qué?**

**-No lo sé, Kurt-** respondió la morena intercambiando una mirada con Quinn que se encogió de hombros mientras Santana sonreia maliciosamente.

**-Aww, ¿Estas celoso, mariposa?-** bromeo la latina pellizcándole la mejilla a Kurt que se alejo y se cruzo de brazos. **-Eso te pasa por fijarte en heterosexuales, Hummel. ¿Acaso te fallo el Gaydar?**

**-No, mi radar anda perfectamente. De hecho ahora que estoy aqui esta sonando demasiado y no por ti, Satan-** aclaro el chico mirando a Rachel y a Quinn que miraron para otro lado. **-Y de más esta decir que no estoy celoso, por si no lo sabias, Luke es...**

**-No quiero escuchar nada de ese... Luke-** interrumpió Quinn con celos. **-¿Podemos desayunar en paz, por favor?**

Los otros tres asintieron en silencio y comenzaron a desayunar. Rachel, aprovechando que Santana le quito la mirada de encima, coloco una mano en la pierna de Quinn haciéndola dar un pequeño salto cuando se la apretó ligeramente. Se levanto y fue directo a la heladera a buscar el bolígrafo que estaba allí arriba, el que usaba Quinn para escribir las notas, tomo el bloc de hojas y volvió a la mesa.

R: _-Gracias :)-_ leyó Quinn cuando Rachel le paso el papel. Una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro mientras extendía la mano para que le entregara el bolígrafo.

Q: _-¿Por que?_

R: _-Por las rosas. Sé que fuiste tú... y déjame decirte que empiezan a gustarme de nuevo-_ Aquello hizo ruborizar a Quinn llamando la atención de Santana que le pego un codazo a Kurt.

Q: _-No fue nada. Solo quería... bueno la nota dice lo que quería-_ Rachel esbozo una sonrisa cuando termino de leer eso pero no pudo contestar por que Santana le arrebato el papel de las manos.

**-¡Bingo!-** exclamo la latina victoriosa mientras leía lo que decía el papel. Después apunto a Quinn que ya empeza a ruborizarse y a pedir que la tierra se la tragase: **-¡Sabia que habías sido tú! ¡Aquí esta la prueba!-** Rachel comenzó a perseguirla por todo el departamento mientras la latina corría para no ser atrapada. **-Ey, ¿Qué dice la nota?**

**-Nada que te importe, chismosa-** respondió Quinn con el ceño fruncido fulminándola con la mirada. **-Eso era privado, Santana.**

La rubia se levanto de la mesa y se fue de la cocina para disipar un poco el mal humor que sentía. Amaba a Santana pero le molestaba que hiciera ese tipo de cosas. Si se hubiese tratado de ella no habría problema alguno pero estaba Rachel metida también. Tenia miedo de que después de eso la morena no quisiera seguir adelante con ella. Busco un cigarrillo en uno de los estantes de la sala y después se dirigió hacia el balcón. Poco le importo el frío que la golpeo de repente, lo único que quería era estar sola y asi fue durante unos largos diez minutos hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien más a su lado.

**-Quiero estar sola, Santana-** indico con voz cortante y sin mirarla.** -No quiero pelear, solo déjame sola... por favor.**

**-Sabes que no te haré caso-** replico la latina cruzándose de brazos. **-¿Qué hay entre tú y Rachel? Digo, sé que se besaron, tú misma me lo contaste, pero después de eso... ¿Qué?**

**-No hay nada entre Rachel y yo-** respondió Quinn y de cierta forma no mentía. Se besaban pero no eran nada oficial aun. **-Y después de lo que acabas de hacer dudo que tengamos algo.**

**-Deja el dramatismo, ¿Quieres?-** pidió la latina burlándose de ella mientras la rubia negaba con la cabeza. **-Si me hubieses dicho la verdad cuando te pregunte no estaríamos aqui ahora.**

**-¿Qué querías que te dijera?-** cuestiono Quinn enfrentadose a la latina que ni siquiera se inmuto. La rubia lanzo una mirada hacia el interior del departamento antes de continuar: **-No podía decirte "Ey, San, ¿Sabes que si? Si fui yo quien le envió las rosas a Rachel. Lo hice por que muero de amor por ella, por que quiero que sepa que estoy a su lado a cada maldito momento, que se de cuenta que quiero ser yo la dueña de su corazón y no el imbécil de St. James...**

**-Ya, ven aqui-** ordeno Santana abrazándola cuando los ojos de Quinn empezaron a empañarse por las lagrimas. La rubia correspondió el abrazo mientras sollozaba en el hombro de su amiga. **-¿Por que lloras?**

**-Tengo miedo, San-** confeso Quinn mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras la latina le limpiaba las lagrimas. **-Tengo miedo que después de esto retroceda lo poco que he avanzado con Rachel...**

**-¿Lo poco que has avanzado?-** cuestiono la latina mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa en los labios cuando Quinn se ruborizo. **-¿O sea que tú y el gnomo si tienen algo?**

**-No tenemos nada. Ya te lo dije, Santana-** negó Quinn mirándola a los ojos pero una sonrisa culpable la traiciono. **-Ok, no tenemos nada aun pero quiero conquistarla, quiero hacerle saber que yo soy su felicidad, que puedo amarla como se lo merece...**

**-Quinn, creo que deberías alejarte de las hormigas... y de mi-** interrumpió Santana alejándose de la rubia que la miro desconcertada. **-Tu... dulzura empalaga y lo dulce atrae a la hormigas.**

**-¿Y de ti por que debería alejarme?-** pregunto Quinn sonriendo por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

**-Por que si sigues diciendo tanta cursileria junta te lanzare desde este balcón-** respondió Santana como si nada. **-¿Cual era la necesidad de hacer sangrar mis oídos con todas esas palabras que dijiste en un minuto, Fabray? Bastaba con decir que la amas y listo. Hasta ahí te aguantaba.**

**-Te amo, San-** repuso Quinn riéndose antes de abrazar a su amiga. Era increíble como pasaba del enojo total a la risa en una milésima de segundo todo por culpa de la latina. **-No sé que haría sin ti.**

**-Seguramente estarías tirada en una alcantarilla rodeada de ratas... y no hablo de St. James-** replico Santana haciéndola reír mientras se separaban del abrazo. **-Es la única vez que lo escucharas de mi boca pero...**- respiro profundo antes de continuar: **-También te amo, Quinnie. No hagas comentarios al respecto y mejor vayamos adentro por que tenemos una audición a la que asistir.**

**-¿Ustedes irán?-** pregunto Quinn mientras entraban nuevamente al departamento encontrándose con la sonrisa tímida de Rachel. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza y la morena se acerco a ella. **-Pensé que ya estarías duchándote. Al mediodía es tu audición.**

**-Estaba esperando que entraras-** le susurro Rachel en el oído mientras Santana se colocaba al lado de Kurt que las miraba con una ceja en alto. **-¿Esta todo bien?**

**-¿Con nosotras?-** pregunto la rubia mirándola mientras Rachel asentía. **-Todo perfecto.**

Después de eso la morena se despidió de la rubia con un beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo hacia su habitación para prepararse y después partir hacia el teatro. Quinn por su parte hizo lo mismo, mientras Santana prendía la consola para jugar y Kurt ojeaba algunas revistas que había allí.

Después de una hora ambas chicas ya estaban lista. Rachel bajaba las escaleras con su teléfono en la mano respondiendo los mensaje de aliento que le habían dejado Marley, Tyler, Luke, sus padres y sorpresivamente Britt, Eleo y Ashley con las cuales el día anterior había intercambiado números de teléfono.

Quinn estaba esperándola en la sala, sentada en el sofá. Cuando la vio bajar se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a temblar cuando su mirada se conecto con la de Rachel. La miro de arriba abajo admirándola en silencio.

**-¿Nos vamos?-** pregunto Rachel generalmente aceptando el brazo que le ofrecía Quinn.

Durante el viaje en taxi hasta el teatro nadie dijo nada. La morena entrelazo sus dedos a los de Quinn mientras se concentraba en la audición. Repasando la letra de la cancion que había elegido para tal ocasión. No se trataba de una del repertorio del musical, sino más bien una personal. Quinn había disfrazado un acto escolar solo para ella, entonces ella podría hacer lo mismo. Disfrazaría su audición.

Cuando llegaron al teatro los nervios la golpearon de nuevo. Ni siquiera fue consciente de como llego a la sala donde debía audicionar y supuso que Quinn se había encargado de todo. Al llegar al sitio se encontró con varios chicos y chicas, entre ellos Brody Weston.

**-Ey, que bueno verlos-** saludo el chico regalandoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, menos a Rachel a la cual decidió abrazar rápidamente. **-No debes preocuparte, Rachel. Lo harás excelente.**

**-¿Te presentaras a la audición?-** pregunto la morena mientras Quinn la abrazaba por los hombros.

**-Por supuesto. Vengo por el personaje de Gastón-** respondió Brody con una sonrisa dejando al descubierto sus dientes blancos. **-Ya sabes, el antagonista de cabello negro y ojos azules. Perfecto para mi, ¿No crees?**

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera contestar a eso apareció una chica gritando _"Siguiente"_. Brody les regalo nuevamente un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se metió a la sala después de la asistente.

Rachel comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro completamente nerviosa mientras que Quinn la seguía con la mirada, Santana resoplaba frotándose las manos, lo que le indico a la rubia que se estaba resistiendo de no golpear a nadie y por ultimo Kurt se había sentado en el suelo apoyando su cabeza en sus manos respirando con dificultad.

Había dos chicos más antes que Rachel, los cuales estaban igual o más nerviosos que ella. Cuando llego su turno busco la mirada de Quinn por un poco de apoyo. La rubia sonrió y se acerco a ella para dejarle un beso en la comisura de los labios sin que el resto de sus amigos sospechase algo.

**-Encontrare la forma de entrar. No te preocupes por eso-** susurro la rubia tomando su mano. **-Tú solo brilla en la pista, ¿Ok, estrellita?**

Rachel asintió y le robo un beso de los labios tan rápidamente que nadie más que ellas se dio cuenta. Respiro profundamente mientras entraba a la sala seguida de la asistente. Lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa del señor Harper que le hizo una seña con los pulgares hacia arriba antes de susurrarle algo al hombre que estaba a su lado. Junto a ellos dos había otra mujer con expresión seria que intimido un poco a Rachel.

**-Tu nombre, papel para el que vas a audicionar y la cancion que cantaras. Si no trajiste pista nuestro pianista tocara para acompañarte-** repuso la mujer de manera cortante una vez que la morena se paro en la mitad del escenario.

**-Soy Rachel Berry, audicionó para el papel de Bella y voy a cantar Because you loved me de Celine Dion-** indico Rachel después de haber espirado profundamente para tranquilizarse. **-No traje pista asi que el pianista me vendría bien.**

Vio aparecer un hombre alto y una sonrisa bonachona que ella correspondió. Después se giró y vio que el señor Harper volvió a susurrarle algo al hombre que estaba a su lado. Aclaro su garganta varias veces antes de comenzar y deseo con todo su corazón que Quinn estuviera allí para observarla sobre el escenario. Era primordial que asi fuera. Resoplo con resignación cuando dio cuenta de que la rubia no había logrado poder colarse en aquel lugar pero su corazón dio un vuelco cuando descubrió su silueta en uno de los últimos asientos del lugar, Supo que era ella, sobretodo cuando Quinn levanto los dos pulgares para hacerle saber que estaba ahí y que la apoyaba. Tenia razón, debía olvidarse de todo y solo concentrarse en lo que le hacia bien... ella le hacia bien.

_For all those times you stood by me. For all the truth that you made me see _

**_(Por todas las veces que estuviste para mi. Por toda la verdad que me hiciste ver)_**

_For all the joy you brought to my life. For all the wrong that you made me right_

**_(Por toda la alegría que trajiste a mi vida. Por todos los errores que me hiciste corregir)_**

_For every dream you made come true. For all the love I found in you _

**_(Por cada sueño que hiciste realidad. Por todo el amor que encontré en ti)_**

_I'll be forever thankful baby. You're the one who held me up_

**_(Estaré por siempre agradecida bebe. Tú eres el único que me sostuvo) _**

_Never let me fall. You're the one who saw me trough, trough it all_

**_(Nunca me dejaste caer. Eres el único que me vio a través, a través de todo)_**

Rachel no observo ni al señor Harper ni en ninguno de los otros que estaban allí. Su vista estaba fija en la rubia que la miraba desde los asientos más alejados. Quería que Quinn supiera que aquella cancion era para ella y nadie más. Fue ella quien estuvo a su lado esos tres meses de depresión, quien la apoyaba en todo desde hacia poco más de cinco años. Fue ella quien le hizo ver la verdad sobre Jesse, quien la hizo sonreír en los peores momentos, quien le ayudo a corregir algunos errores de su vida. Por que fue ella quien estaba haciendo su sueño realidad en ese momento, por que sabia que Quinn la amaba. Como mejor amiga, sí, pero algún día eso cambiaría. Por que fue la rubia quien la sostuvo cuando estuvo a punto de caer y era ella quien la veía como nadie más lo hacia.

_You were my strenght when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak _

**_(Fuiste mi fuerza cuando fui debil. Fuiste mi voz cuando no pude hablar) _**

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me _

**_(Fuiste mis ojos cuando no podía ver. Tú decías que lo mejor estaba en mí)_**

_Lifted me up when I couln't reach. You gave me faith 'coz you believed _

**_(Me ayudaste a avanzar cuando no podía llegar. Me diste fe, pues tú creías)_**

_I'm everything I am because you loved me_

**_(En todo lo que yo era porque tú me amaste)_**

La piel de Quinn estaba completamente erizada, sintiendo cada palabra, cada verso que cantaba Rachel como si esas palabras fueran para ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir incontrolablemente mientras las lagrimas aparecían en sus ojos acompañas de un vuelco en su estomago. Rachel no le quitaba los ojos de encima pero aun asi no perdía su concentración. Sintió el impulso de ir hasta el escenario y besarla allí mismo, decirle que la amaba y no solo como una amiga, sino que la mujer de su vida.

_You gave me wings and made me fly. You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

_**(Me diste alas y me hiciste volar. Tocaste mi mano y pude tocar el cielo)**_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me. You said no star was out of reach_

**_(Perdí mi fe, y tú me la regresaste. Tú dijiste que no había estrella que no pudiera alcanzar)_**

_You stood by me and I stood tall. I had your love I had it all._

**_(Estuviste para mí y ya estoy de pie. Tengo tu amor y lo tengo todo)_**

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me. Maybe I don't know that much_

**_(Estoy agradecida por cada día que me diste. Quizás no sepa cuanto)_**

_But I know this much is true. I was blessed because I was loved by you_

**_(Pero sé que en verdad es mucho. He sido bendecida porque fui amada por ti)_**

Rachel daba lo mejor de si en cada verso. Sabia que debía impresionar a aquellas personas pero la única que le importaba en toda esa sala era su rubia, la que ahora se adelantaba dos butacas más adelante con cuidado para que no la descubrieran. El corazón de Rachel dio una punzaba cuando descubrió lagrimas en los ojos de Quinn, pero la sonrisa que le dedico la rubia le indico que eran lagrimas de emoción, lo cual le sirvió de estimulo para terminar de cantar aquella cancion.

El señor Harper la aplaudió de pie cuando termino su interpretación sobre el escenario. El hombre que estaba al lado del productor musical asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreia y la mujer simplemente parecía aburrida.

**-Excelente interpretación, Rachel-** indico el señor Harper guiñándole un ojo mientras que la morena sonreia con nerviosismo. **-Mmm... Tenemos tu numero de teléfono por lo tanto te llamaremos en caso de que hayas quedado seleccionada, ¿Esta bien?-** La morena asintió y al hombre continuo: **-Como siempre ha sido un placer escucharte, Rachel. Gracias por deleitarme una vez más con tu voz. Por cierto, ¿Donde Quinn?- **El hombre de al lado del señor Harper pregunto quien era la rubia.** -Es la novia de ella, ¿Donde esta, Rachel?**

**-Esta allí-** indico Rachel señalando hacia donde estaba Quinn.

La rubia levanto una mano con timidez pero en su mente aun rondaba la pregunta del señor Harper y la respuesta de Rachel. La morena no dudo un segundo, ni siquiera corrigió cuando el productor dijo "Es la novia de ella". Aquello la sorprendió y la emociono. Vio como la morena se despedía de las personas del lugar y desaparecía por completo detrás del escenario. Sin dudarlo salio de allí para encontrarse con ella.

**-Pero, ¿Qué...?-** empezó a decir Rachel mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban sus amigos pero un brazo en su cintura y una mano en su boca se lo impidieron. Se rió internamente cuando descubrió a Quinn mirando para todos lados mientras se ocultaban detrás de uno de los telones del lugar. **-Ya sé... No ibas a matarme.**

**-De hecho si pensaba hacerlo-** replico Quinn con una sonrisa de lado. **-pero a besos.**

No le dio tiempo de responder nada a Rachel por sus labios sobre los de esta se lo impidieron. Quería que por medio de ese beso la morena sintiera todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento. La felicidad, el orgullo, la emoción, su dulzura, su ternura, todo. Una beso tierno y sentido que necesitaban las dos. Sin romper el beso se agacho un poco para tomar las piernas de la morena y levantarla del suelo al tiempo que ésta sonreia en el beso rodeando la cintura de Quinn con sus piernas.

**-Eso fue... Wow-** susurro Rachel con la voz entrecortada mientras Quinn dejaba suaves besos por el rostro y el cuello de la morena haciéndola reír.

**-Me siento tan orgullosa de ti, Rachel-** indico Quinn mirándola directamente mientras la morena se bajaba de encima de ella. **-¡Dios! Naciste para esto. Eres asombrosa, talentosa, cantas excelentemente y... ¿Eres mi novia?**

**-No puedo corregir a quien posiblemente sea mi productor musical-** respondió Rachel con un rubor mientras Quinn la miraba directamente a los ojos con una ceja en alto. **-Lo siento si te molesto pero...**

**-Me encanta como suena-** interrumpió la rubia acariciándole la mejilla. **-¿Por que elegiste esa cancion?**

**-Por que refleja todo lo que quería expresar... Lo que significas para mi-** confeso la morena en voz baja mientras Quinn la tomaba del mentón para que la mirase a los ojos. **-Fue mi forma de agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por mi durante todo este tiempo. Por haberme abierto los ojos, por cuidar de mi, por hacerme reír, por... por quererme.**

**-Es imposible no quererte, Rachel-** susurro Quinn con una sonrisa en los labios completamente emocionada por las palabras de la morena. **-Gracias... por la cancion, por estar a mi lado, por quererme tú a mi, por... por haberme señalado con orgullo cuando el señor Harper dijo que yo era tu novia.**

**-Algún día lo...-** empezó a decir Rachel después de que los labios de Quinn le regalaron un tibio beso en los labios pero Kurt y Santana llamándola interrumpieron lo que iba a decir. Abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que la descubrirían y Quinn se dio cuenta.

**-Tranquila. Saldré yo primero, los distraigo un poco, cuenta hasta diez pausadamente y haces tu entrada magistral-** susurro Quinn besando a la morena por ultima vez haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza. **-Por cierto... yo también soy todo lo que soy por que me amaste.**

**-Si supieras cuanto y como te amo en realidad, Quinn-** susurro la morena para si misma viendo como la rubia se alejaba de ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las manos detrás de la espalda. Una ultima mirada hacia donde estaba ella oculta le dio a Rachel la certeza de todo lo que le dijo la rubia era cierto.

Se sentía orgullosa de ella y también del hecho que había dicho que era su novia, aunque eso no fuera realidad... Aun. Sintió la felicidad crecer en su pecho cuando su mente proceso todo eso pero una voz detrás de ella interrumpió sus pensamientos.

**-Que bueno verte de nuevo... Mi amor.**

- 0 -

Como siempre gracias a todos y por todo!

Capitulo dedicado a **laars15**... Espero que llegues a leerlo, amiga! :)

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos :)


	15. 15 - Audición (Parte II)

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 15. Audición (Parte II)**

La felicidad que sentía momentos antes se esfumo al escuchar esa voz. Hacia tiempo que no lo hacia, prácticamente se había olvidado de esa persona pero volver a escuchar como le hablaba de nuevo fue como un balde de agua fría para ella. Encima osaba llamarla "Mi amor" después de todo lo que le había hecho sufrir. Se giro y se encontró directamente con esa sonrisa arrogante que antes le gustaba pero que ahora le molestaba demasiado.

**-¿Qué haces aqui, Jesse?-** cuestiono Rachel alejándose un paso hacia atrás cuando éste avanzo hacia ella. **-No-no te acerques.**

**-Ey, no seas tan cortante conmigo-** ordeno Jesse acercándose más a la morena. **-Me entere que estabas por audicionar de nuevo para la nueva obra del viejo Harper, quería saber si era cierto y brindarte mi apoyo, obviamente.**

**-No necesito tu apoyo, Jesse-** replico Rachel alejando la mano que St. James pretendía colocar en su mejilla. **-No me toques... No lo hagas.**

**-¿Por que? Antes te gustaba cuando te tocaba-** repuso Jesse acercándose más a Rachel que corrió su cara cuando el chico pretendía besarla. A pesar del rechazo St. James continuo: **-Te gustaba cuando te besaba, cuando te hacia mía. Regresa conmigo, Rachel. Te extraño.**

Aquello sorprendió a la morena. Jesse la miraba a los ojos haciéndola saber que decía la verdad. Lo vio acercarse cada vez más hacia su rostro y no pudo hacer nada para evitar aquel beso que sabia que seria un error. Después de cuatro meses volvía a sentir los labios de St. James sobre los de ella pero esta vez no sintió nada, absolutamente nada. El chico movía sus labios pero ella no realizo ningún movimiento, estaba petrificada.

Escucho unos aplausos pausados e irónicos que lograron romper el beso y el corazón de le detuvo cuando descubrió a Quinn observándola con los ojos vidriosos que reflejaban la tristeza y el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Al lado de la rubia estaba Santana que había sido la que aplaudió y del lado izquierdo Kurt que la miraba completamente desorientado.

Sintió que se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos cuando su mirada se centro en Quinn y ésta le regalo una sonrisa triste al tiempo que le mostraba una rosa que tenia en la mano. La vio agacharse para depositar la flor en el suelo al mismo tiempo que Brody Weston hacia su aparición junto al grupo.

**-¿Como va todo?-** pregunto el chico de ojos azules con una sonrisa que se esfumo cuando se dio cuenta de la tensión en el ambiente. Sobre todo cuando su mirada se centro en Quinn **-¿Pasa algo? Q, ¿Estas bien?**

**-Si, estoy bien, ¿Me acompañas a buscar algo?-** logro decir la rubia a pesar del nudo en su garganta y su corazón destrozado y después se giro hacia Rachel que estaba haciendo abrazada por Jesse. **-Felicidades, hacen una linda pareja.**

**-Por fin lo entiendes, Fabray-** indico Jesse deteniendo la huida de Quinn. **-Te dije que me ella me amaba y que volvería conmigo, pero como eres cabeza dura no quisiste entender.**

**-¿Sabes... lo que es más triste de todo esto, Rachel?-** pregunto Quinn ignorando la provocación de St. James. La morena tenia un nudo en la garganta y estaba completamente aturdida. Vio como Quinn se limpiaba una lagrima rebelde antes de continuar: **-Lo triste no es haberte visto besándolo, sino saber que volviste a creer en él, que volverá a engañarte y que yo ya no estaré ahí a tu lado para cuidarte. Esto es demasiado para mi, hasta aqui llegue yo-** Después de eso la rubia se giro hacia Brody. **-Sácame de aqui, Weston.**

Rachel vio como Quinn salia del teatro con Brody del brazo. Sabia que la rubia estaba sufriendo, de hecho ella también lo estaba haciendo. Quiso salir corriendo detrás de ella pero el brazo de Jesse en su cintura se lo impedía. Miro al chico que sonreia con altanería y sin dudar le dio vuelta la cara de una bofetada.

**-No vuelvas a tocarme nunca más, Jesse-** grito Rachel sorprendiendo a St. James. **-¿Por que tenias que decir todas esas estupideces? ¿De donde sacas que tú y yo volvimos? Eres un maldito idiota. No quiere verte en mi vida.**

**-¿Es por ella?-** replico Jesse con enojo. **-Es por Fabray, ¿Cierto? Te esta confundiendo, ese es el problema pero cuando vuelvas conmigo recordaras todo lo que vivimos juntos.**

**-¡Si, sobre todo la parte de los cuernos que me metiste!-** exclamo Rachel sorprendiendo a Kurt y a Santana. **-Y para que te quede claro de una maldita vez... ¡QUIERO A QUINN! La quiero a ella, siempre lo hice. Salí contigo para intentar olvidarla pero no siquiera eso lograste... lo siento.**

Y sin más se fue en busca de su rubia, no sin antes haber recogido la rosa que Quinn dejo en el suelo. Aun asi pudo escuchar como Santana se enfrentaba al chico, lo amenazaba y posteriormente un grito pero eso no le importaba, lo único que quería era encontrar a Quinn y aclararle todo de una vez, decirle que ella no tuvo nada que ver, que solo ella le importaba. Sintió como las lagrimas aparecían en sus ojos, más aun cuando la llamo y ésta no contestaba sus llamadas, para colmo ni siquiera tenia el numero de Brody.

Quinn por otro lado no podía parar de llorar. Se sentía estúpida, usada, engañada, ilusa, ingenua por creer que tendría un futuro con Rachel. Había conseguido esa rosa para sorprenderla pero la que se sorprendió fue ella cuando descubrió a la morena besándose con St. James. Vio como el idiota besaba esos labios que ella misma había tenido el placer de besar minutos antes, como se hacia dueño de la cintura de Rachel tal y como ella lo había hecho por la madrugada y fue en ese entonces que entendió que Rachel jamas le pertenecería a ella, que Jesse tenia razón: Jamas llegaría amarla como algo más que su amiga. Que el hecho de que quisiera conquistarla era solo un juego, no lo hacia en serio. Saber ese detalle fue la estocada final que necesito su corazón para comenzar a morir lentamente.

**-Llegamos-** susurro Brody en su oído mientras la ayudaba a bajar del taxi.

Ni siquiera sabia donde la había llevado el chico. Lo único que quería era salir del teatro para olvidarse por completo de todo y de todos, especialmente de la morena. Su corazón se encogía de solo recordar lo que había pasado momentos antes. Quería gritar, romper cosas, llorar, pero sobre todas las cosas quería odiar a Rachel por jugar de esa manera con ella. ¿Por qué le había dicho que quería conquistarla si al final terminaba besuqueándose con St. James? ¿Por que jugaba con su corazón de esa manera? ¿Para que le había dedicado esa cancion en plena audición si después iba a volver con Jesse? Pero a pesar de todo eso no podía odiarla por mucho que lo intentara. Su corazón no lo permitía y comenzó a sentirse frustrada. Quería hacerlo, quería odiarla, ¿Por que era tan difícil?

**-Bienvenida a mi hogar-** indico Brody cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento empujando levemente a Quinn para que entrase al lugar.

La rubia ni siquiera le presto atención al departamento simplemente se dejo caer en el sofá y se abrazo a una de las almohadas que había allí. Le sorprendió sentir que Weston le quitaba la almohada de los brazos y se colocaba él en su lugar. Se aferro con fuerzas a su cintura mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el musculoso pecho del chico que comenzó a acariciarle el pelo de manera reconfortante.

No estuvo segura de cuanto tiempo estuvieron en aquella posición. Su teléfono sonaba cada cinco minutos donde el nombre de Rachel aparecía constantemente, por esa razón prefirió ponerlo en silencio para no tener que escuchar el sonido a cada rato.

**-Ella te gusta, ¿Cierto?-** pregunto Brody de repente sorprendiéndola. **-Hablo de Rachel. Ella te gusta. Se te nota en los ojos cuando la ves o hablas de ella. Me di cuenta de eso mientras planeábamos el acto escolar. Sabia que había algo más que ayudarme con el espectáculo.**

**-Gustarme es poco, Bro-** susurro Quinn con la voz rota mientras colocaba una mano sobre pecho de Weston arrugando la camiseta del chico con su mano. **-Estoy enamorada de ella y ¿Sabes lo que es peor? Que ella no esta enamorada de mi.**

**-El amor es asi, Q-** repuso Brody tomando la mano de la rubia. **-Muchas veces duele y otras simplemente vale la pena. Debes darle un poco de tiempo, pero ¿Estas segura de que ella no siente nada por ti?**

**-No lo sé-** respondió la rubia mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de Brody. **-Nos besamos unas cuantas veces y dijo que quería conquistarme pero después va y se besa con St. James.**

**-No te dejes engañar por la situación, Quinn-** indico Brody sorprendiendo a la rubia que lo miro con el ceño fruncido. **-Jesse es vil, arrogante, manipulador, hará lo que sea por conseguir lo que quiere.**

**-¿Lo conoces?-** pregunto Quinn con curiosidad mientras Brody asentía con semblante serio. **-¿De donde?**

**-Compartimos una obra de teatro hace poco más de tres años atrás. Se sintió amenazado por mi "talento"-** dibujo comillas mientras rodaba los ojos. **-Invento que lo acose en uno de los baños, hablo con el director y el productor de la obra dándoles a elegir entre él y yo. Sabia que era una decisión difícil por lo tanto se las hice fácil presentando mi renuncia-** Quinn se separo de él y se sentó correctamente para seguir escuchando el relato mientras el chico imitaba su posición. **-Tengo entendido que algo parecido paso con Luke Hansson, en su ultima obra. Al pobre lo echaron y St. James siguió en su papel de estrellita como si nada hubiese pasado.**

**-¿Conoces a Luke también?-** pregunto Quinn con el ceño fruncido.

**-Hemos hablado algunas veces pero no llegamos a ser amigos, solamente somos simples conocidos-** respondió Brody encogiéndose de hombros mientras Quinn se cruzaba de brazos. **-Es un buen chico, es amigable y tierno-** Quinn realizo una mueca haciendo reír a Brody. **-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te cae bien Luke?**

**-No es eso, ni siquiera lo conozco más allá de un "Hola, ¿Qué tal?" pero es amigo de Rachel o pretende ser algo más, no lo sé-** respondió Quinn intentado no ser demasiado expresiva.

**-¿Estas celosa de Luke?-** se rió Brody mientras Quinn adoptaba una pose más infantil. **-Quinn, él es... Ey, tu teléfono se prendió.**

**-No quiero saber nada con ese teléfono, seguramente es Rachel y no quiero hablar ahora con ella-** repuso Quinn recostándose nuevamente en el sofá.

Brody se encogió de hombros y anuncio que prepararía café. Mientras tanto ella se quedo pensando en todo lo que habían hablado en los últimos minutos. Weston tenia razón, St. James era capaz de todo y eso encendió una luz en su cabeza. Si Rachel lograba entrar a la obra de teatro del señor Harper y a su vez salia con el chico de la obra competitiva eso daria mucho de que hablar entre la prensa teatral. Un romance al mejor estilo Romeo y Julieta, más prensa, más luces, más fama, todo lo que Jesse quería pero para eso necesitaba a Rachel. Fue en ese entonces que en su mente apareció la posibilidad de que quizás Rachel no tenia nada que ver en todo eso, ¿Qué pasaba si Jesse la beso y ella no quería? ¿Y si todo lo que le había dicho los últimos días era verdad? ¿Si realmente quería conquistarla y no era un juego? Su corazón se aferro a esas posibilidad mientras que tomaba su teléfono de la mesa ratonera de la sala de Brody.

Cinco llamadas perdidas y diez mensajes de texto de Rachel, tres mensajes de Kurt y uno de Santana. Los mensajes de Hummel eran básicamente para saber si esta bien y si Rachel estaba con ella por que había desaparecido del teatro. Aquello, a pesar de todo, la preocupo y mucho. El de Santana era para decirle que St. James había obtenido su merecido y la obligaba a hablar con Rachel. Leyó los de la morena y el alma se le vino a abajo. Todos decían casi lo mismo, que debían hablar, que necesitaba explicarle las cosas, que solo ella le importaba y el que se convirtió en su favorito:

**_-Quinn, hasta hace unos días atrás eras solamente mi mejor amiga y ahora eres la mujer con la que quiero empezar algo, la que con el correr de los días se gana un pedazo de mi corazón, ¿De verdad piensas que prefería a Jesse antes que a ti? Cuando quieras hablarme, avísame. Te estaré esperando. (R)_**

**-Deberías hablar con ella. Seguramente estará preocupada por ti-** sugirió Brody mientras la rubia escribía en el teclado del móvil.

_**-Déjame pensar un poco en lo que acaba de pasar y luego hablamos. Lo prometo. (Q)-**_ escribió la rubia y le envió el texto a la morena.

**-¿Le escribiste a ella?-** cuestiono Brody pasandole una taza de café que la rubia acepto con una sonrisa en los labios.

**-Si. Le dije que después hablaremos-** respondió Quinn conectando sus ojos verdes con los azules de Weston. **-Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, Brody. Por un lado quiero pensar que no tuvo nada que ver, y sé que si hablo con ella y me dice eso me olvidare de todo lo que paso, pero cuando logro convencerme de eso a mi mente llega la imagen de ella besándose a St. James y no puedo evitar creer que soy un juego para ella.**

**-No creo que seas un juego para ella, Q- **replico Brody y Quinn la miro desconcertada.** - No mires asi, sabes de lo que hablo. Yo tendría que estar muerto de tantas miradas asesinas que me lanzo aquel día del acto escolar-** La rubia soltó una pequeña carcajada. **-Yo creo que si le gustas. Deberías hablar con ella, sobre todo cuando le digan que la escogieron para el papel.**

**-¿La eligieron a ella?-** pregunto Quinn con emoción mientras Brody se encogió de hombros.

**-Harper esta loco por ella, esta enamorado de su talento y el hombre que estaba al lado de él es su esposo-** explico Brody con una sonrisa. **-Lo complace en todo. Lo que Harper quiere, Harper tiene. Ademas estoy seguro que Rachel conseguirá el papel de Bella no solo por tener loco al viejo Harpy sino por su talento.**

Se sentía orgullosa de Rachel y deseaba con todo su corazón que la morena consiguiera el papel protagonico. Sabia que lo lograría con o sin el viejo Harper pero aun asi los nervios se apoderaron de ella. Más allá de todo lo que habían pasado eran mejores amigas, debía estar al lado de Rachel en ese momento.

Por otro lado la morena estaba en el departamento que ocupaba con Quinn, más precisamente en la biblioteca recostada en el sofá donde se besaron por segunda vez en aquella noche en la cual todo cambio. Necesitaba estar en su lugar, aquel que había sido testigo de los primeros besos que se entregaron. La habían llamado hacia pocos minutos atrás desde la oficina del señor Harper para anunciarle que le habían elegido como la protagonista de la obra. Se emociono pero no tanto, no tenia ánimos de festejar cuando sentía que había perdido a Quinn. Maldecía a St. James una y otra vez por haber hecho que todo se complicara. Estaba bien con Quinn, conociéndose más allá de la amistad pero tuvo que aparecer él y arruinarlo todo. Con el koala que la rubia le regalo se recostó en el sofá y poco a poco fue quedándose dormida con lagrimas en los ojos.

Todo estaba en silencio cuando la rubia entro a su departamento. No sabia si la morena estaba allí pero era un buen lugar donde buscar. Busco en la cocina, en la sala, el comedor, las habitaciones de ambas y los baños tanto el de arriba como el de abajo y no la encontró. Se estaba por ir nuevamente cuando se dio cuenta de que no había revisado la biblioteca.

Se acerco hasta allí, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la encontró dormida con el koala de peluche que ella le regalo entre sus brazos y huellas de lagrimas en sus ojos, lo cual termino de destrozar su corazón. Poco a poco fue avanzando y se arrodillo frente allá para limpiar las lagrimas mientras la morena se removía parpadeando varias veces hasta despertar.

**-Hola-** susurro Quinn cuando los ojos de Rachel se enfocaron en ella. Estaban completamente rojos y aquello disipo todas sus dudas. Rachel, al igual que ella, era la victima de todo eso. Sin poder contenerse la abrazo, la abrazo muy fuerte mientras la morena hacia lo mismo.

Rachel sollozo sobre su hombro durante varios minutos. No sabia cuanto había necesitado ese abrazo por parte de Quinn hasta que por fin lo sintió. Ver los ojos de la rubia cargados de tristeza y dolor fue demasiado para ella. Se separo para poder mirarla directamente y se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes que la volvían loca.

**-Hola-** repitió de nuevo Quinn esbozando una sonrisa mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos de Rachel. **-Ya no llores más.**

**-No puedo-** replico la morena tomando la mano de Quinn. **-No puedo cuando sé que tú estas sufriendo por mi culpa, sabiendo que te tuve y te perdí, que lo que teníamos se acabo... No puedo, Quinn.**

**-Respondeme una cosa pero con sinceridad. Olvídate de lo que estamos empezando, recuerda que somos amigas ante todo, ¿Si? Entonces, por respeto a esa amistad me dirás la verdad-** sentencio Quinn mientras Rachel asentía con énfasis. **-¿De verdad quieras conquistarme por que lo sentías o solo fui un juego para ti? Alguien con quien pudieras olvidar a Jesse.**

**-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, Quinn-** respondió la morena mirándola directamente a los ojos para que supiera que decía la verdad. **-Jamas fuiste ni seras un juego para mi. Tú me gustas, me gustas de verdad y con respecto a Jesse yo no sabia que él iría a mi audición, que me besaría a la fuerza-** Rachel realizo una mueca de asco que hizo sonreír internamente a Quinn y prender en ella una luz de esperanza. **-Que diría toda esa estupidez de que volvimos cuando no es cierto.**

**-¿No-no volviste con él?-** Cuestiono Quinn intentando ocultar su emoción mientras Rachel negaba con la cabeza. **-¿Me lo juras?**

**-Juro que es cierto, Q-** respondió Rachel acariciándole las mejillas borrando el rastro de lagrimas que había quedado marcado. **-No quiero ni puedo volver con él, ¿Sabes por qué?-** Quinn negó con la cabeza y Rachel unió su frente con la de la rubia. **-Por que tengo todo lo que quiero y necesito enfrente de mi. A mi hermosa ovejita, a la madre de mi hijo koala, al ángel de cabello rubio y ojos verdes y por sobre todas las cosas a mi mejor amiga... Te quiero solo a ti, Quinn. A nadie más.**

**-¿Jesse significa algo para ti?-** cuestiono Quinn. Necesitaba sacarse todas esas dudas de encima antes de creer en Rachel nuevamente. Hasta el momento sentía que estaba siendo sincera. **-¿Sientes algo por él?**

**-Absolutamente nada-** respondió Rachel con sinceridad. **-Ni siquiera moví los labios cuando me besó y...-** Rachel bajo la mirada pero Quinn le levanto el rostro para mirarla y que siguiera hablando. **-Tampoco eran tus labios lo que me besaban, Quinn.**

**-¿Cuando te beso yo sientes algo?-** pregunto la rubia con una ceja en alto mientras Rachel se ruborizaba.

**-Algo es poco-** respondió Rachel por lo bajo haciendo sonreír a Quinn. **-Dame tu mano-** La rubia hizo lo que le ordeno mientras Rachel se llevaba su mano a su corazón. Abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida cuando sintió los latidos. **-¿Te das cuenta? Solo tú generas eso en mi. Solo por ti late asi... Solamente me importas tú, Quinn.**

Aquello a pesar de todo le había devuelto el alma al cuerpo a la rubia. Podía sentir la sinceridad de Rachel en cada palabra, en cada cosa que le decía o hacia, como sus ojos no perdía contacto en ningún momento y lo mejor de todo era su corazón latiendo rápidamente en su mano. Sonrió feliz por primera vez después de todo lo que paso y lo hizo por el simple hecho de saber que el sentimiento empezaba a ser mutuo. Si St. James presentaba guerra, ella se la iba a dar y estaba lista y dispuesta a ganar cada batalla, siempre y cuando Rachel estuviera a su lado.

**-Va a ser difícil ahora-** susurro la morena llamando la atención de Quinn. **-Digo, volver a ser simplemente tu amiga pero estoy dispuesta a soportarlo si de esa forma te tengo a mi lado. Solo eso necesito.**

Quinn no dijo nada, quito al koala del sofá y lo dejo en el suelo cuidadosamente, se arrodillo frente a Rachel entre sus piernas y se apodero de la cintura de ésta haciéndola temblar. La miro directamente mientras se acercaba de a poco hacia sus labios al tiempo que Rachel le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos con timidez, como si sintiera miedo de realizar un movimiento en falso y terminar con aquel momento.

Cuando sus labios se conectaron Rachel sintió que perdía el aliento. Quinn la besaba con ternura y nervios como si fuera la primera vez que se besaban. Nada que ver cuando Jesse la beso, esta vez sintió un fuego quemandole por dentro, la necesidad de no dejarla ir nunca más de su lado y la certeza de saber que seguían donde se habían quedado antes de la aparición del chico en escena.

La rubia poco a poco fue recostándola en el sofá mientras se recostaba encima con cuidado. Su lengua pidió permiso tímidamente en la boca de Rachel y ésta la dejo entrar sin problema alguno. Rompió el beso solo para hacerse dueña del cuello de la morena que enterró sus dedos en su cabello. La rubia volvió a sus labios mientras acariciaba la cintura de la diva. Rompió el beso solamente para recuperar el aire y para mirarla a los ojos.

**-No quiero que seas solamente mi amiga, Rach-** susurro Quinn acariciándole la mejilla. **-No quiero por que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Me gustas muchísimo y es algo que crece cada día más, con cada cosas que haces, con cada palabra que dices te haces dueña de mi corazón, por eso me puse asi cuando te vi con St. James, por que temo perderte, temo despertar este sueño que estoy viviendo a tu lado.**

**-Quinn... Quiero que tengamos nuestra primera cita-** repuso Rachel completamente emocionada por las palabras de la rubia y por como todo había dado un giro que ella no esperaba. **-¿Qué te parece este fin de semana? ¿Tú, yo y un fin de semana para nosotras solas?**

**-Pero este fin de semana es el cumpleaños de Britt-** recordó Quinn mientras Rachel asentía acordándose ella también la conversación que tuvieron el día anterior en el taller mecánico con la chica rubia.

**-Bueno, pero dijo que lo haría en la playa. El lugar perfecto para nuestra primera cita, ¿No te parece?-** cuestiono Rachel mordiéndose el labio mientras Quinn asentía con una sonrisa completamente de acuerdo.

**-Cualquier lugar es perfecto mientras tú estés ahí-** indico Quinn con un rubor en las mejillas enamorando más a Rachel que se acerco para unir nuevamente sus labios en un nuevo beso cargado de sentimientos.

**-Mmm... Con todo esto me olvide de contarte-** susurro Rachel con una sonrisa acariciando la mejilla de Quinn y parte de su cuello con el dedo indice marcando un camino de ida y vuelta. **-Me llamaron de la oficina del señor Harper y adivina qué...**

**-¡No!-** Exclamo Quinn emocionada. **-No me digas que... ¡¿Te dieron el papel?!-** Rachel asintió con los ojos cerrados pero sin borrar la sonrisa. Soltó una carcajada cuando sintió los labios de Quinn por todo su rostro felicitándola y diciéndole lo orgullosa que estaba de ella. **-¡Dios! Sabia que lo lograrías. Eres puro talento, mi am... mi amiga-** corrigió la rubia ruborizándose mientras Rachel la miraba con una ceja en alto. Antes de decir algo más prefirió cambiar de tema. **-Hay que festejar esto. Llamare a los chicos e iremos a comer todos juntos y brindaremos por estar la presencia de la futura actriz de Broadway.**

La rubia se separo de Rachel y busco en su teléfono móvil el numero de la primera persona que debería saber aquello.

**-¿Brody?-** Rachel al escuchar el nombre del chico frunció el ceño antes de Quinn se acercara a ella para dejar un beso en sus labios. **-Si, todo esta perfecto... ¡No! ¿De verdad?... Te felicito, amigo. A Rachel le dieron el papel de Bella... Ok, yo le digo. Gracias... Por eso mismo te llamaba. Iremos a festejar y quiero que estés con nosotros... Por supuesto, te llamo cuando tengamos el lugar elegido... Ok, adiós-** Termino la llamada y se dirigió hacia Rachel que la miraba con curiosidad. **-Brody obtuvo el papel de Gastón y envía sus felicitaciones para ti y dice que se siente honrado por trabajar contigo.**

Antes de que Rachel pudiera decir algo más la rubia la beso una vez más hasta dejarla sin aliento. Después, mientras Rachel recuperaba el aliento, Quinn llamo a Santana, a Kurt y, para sorpresa de la morena, también llamo a Ashley.

**-Debemos irnos. Nos están esperando en el taller de Britt y Eleo-** indico Quinn tomando la mano de la rubia para salir de la biblioteca, pero asi como se fue volvió al lugar bajo el desconcierto de Rachel que sonrió cuando la vio aparecer con el señor koala Fabray en brazos. **-No podía dejarlo ahí, tendrá frío. Ademas no sé a que hora volveremos asi que... Saluda a mamá, hijo-** ordeno la rubia mientras acercaba el peluche a Rachel que hacia lo imposible por no reír. **-Saluda a nuestro hijo, Berry-** La morena le dio un beso al koala y después la rubia hizo lo mismo.

La vio alejarse de ella y subir hasta su habitación donde dejo al muñeco allí y luego volvió a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Rachel acepto gustosa la mano que la rubia le ofrecía.

**-Crusoe, quedas a cargo de la casa. Aslan esta durmiendo el dormitorio de mamá Rachel y Stitch esta durmiendo en mi dormitorio-** informo la rubia arrodillada junto a su perro mientras Rachel se mordía el labio para no reírse. **-Te amo, bebé. Nos vemos más tarde.**

**-¿Stitch, Quinn?-** pregunto Rachel saliendo del departamento mientras la rubia se encogía de hombros.

**-A mi gusta... Stitch Fabray-** repuso la rubia remarcando cada palabra con las manos. **-Es mejor ese. No puede seguir llamándose señor koala Fabray. Ademas tampoco podemos llamarlo Experimento 626 por que...**

**-¿Quien es "Experimento 626"?-** pregunto Rachel entrelazando sus dedos con los de Quinn mientras se dirigían hacia el ascensor disfrutando ese lado infantil que estaba mostrando la rubia.

**-Es "Experimento 626". Se escribe 626 y se pronuncia 6-2-6, pausado-** explico Quinn llamando la atención de Rachel que intento no reírse. **-Como sea, Experimento 626 es el verdadero nombre de Stitch en la Comunidad Intergaláctica antes de escaparse de la nave que lo llevaba hacia su condena al exilio en un asteroide desértico y... Ey, ¿Te estas riendo de mi?**

**-Lo siento-** se rió Rachel abrazando a la rubia por el cuello mientras ésta se hacia lugar en su cintura mientras el ascensor empezaba a descender. **-Es que es... super tierno verte asi tan infantil. Me gusta... y me gusta que hayas bautizado a nuestro hijo como Stitch Fabray...**

**-Stitch Fabray Berry-** aclaro la rubia quitando el cabello de Rachel de los hombros. **-Crusoe también lleva tu apellido ahora, por lo tanto es Crusoe Fabray Berry, ¿Quieres adoptar también a Aslan?**

**-Contigo quiero todo-** confeso Rachel siendo testigo de como una sonrisa asomaba en los labios de Quinn antes de besarla. Un beso pausado que afirmaba que se elegían una vez más a pesar de lo que había hecho Jesse. Por eso cuando se separaron la morena la miro a los ojos antes de volver a hablar: **-Luchare por nosotras, Quinn. Luchare por esto, por ti, por mi, por un futuro juntas. Lo juro. No me importan cuantos tipos se me acerquen por que solamente tendré ojos para ti.**

**-Me gusta escuchar eso... por que yo también luchare por nosotras, Rachel-** dictamino la rubia acompañando sus palabras con un beso en los labios de la morena. **-Matare a Jesse si se vuelve a acercar a ti. Eres mía y de nadie más. Quiero ser yo quien te haga feliz, preciosa.**

**-Créeme que quiero que seas tú la causante de eso-** Repuso Rachel volviendo a besar a la rubia sellando aquella promesa. Iban a profundizar el beso pero la puerta del ascensor abriéndose se los impidió.

Salieron juntas del edificio con sus manos unidas, comportándose como una pareja mientras le hacían la parada primer taxi que encontraron. En el interior del vehículo Rachel se recostó sobre el pecho de Quinn sintiendo los latidos del corazón de ésta en su espalda mientras jugaba con sus manos, comprobando una vez más lo perfecta que se veían juntas.

Quinn por otro lado no podía dejar de mirarla, disfrutando las caricias que dejaba en sus manos generando miles de descargas en todo su cuerpo. Hacia horas atrás había estado sufriendo por culpa del idiota de St. James creyendo que había perdido a su morena y ahora allí estaba completamente feliz por saber que solamente fue un nuevo obstáculo que lograron superar.

**-¿Como quieres que sea nuestra primera cita?-** pregunto Quinn llamando la atención de Rachel que la miro con una sonrisa en los labios. **-Ya sabes, me la imagino tú y yo caminando por la playa, tomadas de la mano, viendo el atardecer juntas, aunque prefiero más el amanecer...**

**-De verdad quieres esto-** comento Rachel en voz baja y con los ojos brillosos mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras Quinn asentía con énfasis. Se mordió el labio y dejo un beso prologado en los labios de la rubia. **-Me hace bien saberlo, por que yo también lo quiero.**

Quinn sonrió completamente feliz mientras llegaban al taller mecánico. Se bajaron del taxi y emprendieron camino hacia el galpón con sus manos entrelazadas y dejando alguna que otra caricia en el rostro de la otra mientras se reían disfrutando de la compañía de la otra. Cuando entraron todos se giraron para verlas y las mayorías de las miradas se posaron en sus manos entrelazadas, pero ellas prefirieron no darle importancia a eso y fingir normalidad.

Rachel se llevo las manos al pecho cuando vio un cartel hecho a mano con crayones y marcadores que decía "Felicitaciones ayudante de Santa". Sintió los abrazo de Britt y Eleonor que la felicitaron y le dijeron que debía tener cuidado con Bestia, aquello la hizo reír. Santana, Kurt y Brody también le entregaron sus abrazos y cada uno le decía lo orgullosos que sentía de ella. A lo lejos vio a Ashley con expresión de no saber si acercarse o no. Sabia que parte de esa inseguridad de la pelirroja se debía a ella, por lo tanto le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se acercara.

**-Juro que no quiero nada con Quinn-** le susurro la pelirroja en su oído haciéndola reír. **-Por cierto... Felicitaciones.**

**-Gracias, Ashley-** Rachel le dedico una sonrisa a la pelirroja pero aun asi no pudo evitar acercarse y susurrarle en el oído: **-Puedes ser amiga de Quinn pero no más que eso, pelirroja.**

**-Rachel, ¿Es en serio? ¿Tienes celos de mi?-** pregunto Ashley en un susurro también mientras Quinn las miraba de lejos. **-Si es asi no deberías por que sentirlos. Eres hermosa y Quinn solo tiene ojos para ti. En el estudio habla solamente de ti y de sus sobrinos, deberías escucharla-** Rachel la miro sorprendida por esa información y estaba dispuesta a preguntar más cosas pero Eleonor llevándose a Ashley se lo impidió pero aun asi escucho que la pelirroja le decía: **-Deberíamos tomarnos un café uno de estos días.**

**-Mmm... ¿Tan rápido me cambiaste, Berry?-** cuestiono Quinn en su oído mientras la abrazaba por detrás haciéndola estremecer. **-¿Que les diré a nuestros tres hijos cuando regrese a casa?**

**-Le dirás que su mamá Rachel no quiere a nadie más a su lado que a mami Quinn-** respondió la morena girándose para mirarla a los ojos encontrándose con la sonrisa tímida de Quinn que se acerco a ella lentamente para besarla pero la morena giro la cara y el beso fue a parar a su mejilla:** -Aquí no, Quinn. Hay demasiadas personas... y no es que me avergüence de esto-** agrego mirando a la rubia. **-pero es que mira hacia donde esta Santana-** la rubia le hizo caso encontrándose con la latina que las miraba disimuladamente mientras Britt le ofrecía un pedazo de pizza: **-¿Ves? Nos mira como si fuera una mamá que esta esperando atrapar a su hija con las manos en la masa.**

**-No seas exagerada-** Rachel soltó una carcajada cuando Quinn le dejo un beso en su cuello. La rubia desvió la vista hacia donde estaba la latina y la descubrió mirándolas con los brazos cruzados y una ceja en alto antes de ser arrastrada por Britt hacia donde estaban bailando Kurt, Ashley y Eleonor al ritmo de la música colocada en el estéreo del auto. **-Mmm... creo que no exageras tanto. Lo mejor sera irnos a otro lugar donde solo seamos tu y yo, ¿Qué te parece?**

**-No trajimos auto y no quiero irme en el auto de Eleonor por que nos llamaría cada rato para saber como esta su bebé-** indico Rachel mientras Quinn se alejaba de ella dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su amiga de ojos azules.

**-Ey, Eli-** llamo la rubia cuando llego junto a la chica que hablaba en el oído de Ashley mientras esta se ruborizaba. **-Lamento interrumpir su... conversación, pero podrías prestarme la llave de alguno de los autos de aqui que no sea el tuyo, morocha.**

**-Mmm... no tengo ningún auto disponible, a todos les falta algún repuesto pero, ¿Qué me dices de una moto?-** Quinn asintió y Eleonor se fue en busca de las llaves dejando a la rubia con Ashley que miraba para otro lado.

**-¿Pasa algo con mi chica Eleonor, Ash?-** Le pregunto Quinn a Ashley una vez que Eleo desapareció.

**-Tenia entendido que tu chica era aquella que esta allí asesinándome con la mirada-** replico Ashley riéndose mientras Rachel disimulaba mirar para otro lado. **-Es hermosa, Quinn. Debes cuidarla, ¿Ok?... Y dile que hablaba en serio cuando dije lo de tomarnos un café.**

Quinn asintió mientras Eleonor regresaba con las llaves en su mano y se las entregaba a la rubia. Le señalo donde estaba la motocicleta y Quinn se sorprendió cuando descubrió una Honda Twister 250. Era un poco grande para ella pero aun asi la idea de escapar de allí con Rachel fue mucho mejor.

**-¿Lista para irnos?-** pregunto la rubia cuando salio fuera del galpón donde Rachel estaba esperándola. Le paso el casco a la morena mientras ella ponía en marcha la moto y sonrió completamente feliz cuando Rachel se coloco detrás de ella y se aferro con fuerza a su cintura. **-Pensé que no te gustaban este tipo de cosas.**

**-Hasta hace un tiempo atrás tú tampoco me gustabas y míranos ahora-** replico Rachel sorprendiendo a Quinn que se coloco ella también un casco y comenzó a conducir sin rumbo fijo. Lo único que necesitaba era a Rachel aferrada a su cintura. **-¿A donde vamos?**

**-Aun lugar donde solo estemos tú y yo sin ex's novios idiotas arruina futuros-** respondió Quinn mientras Rachel chocaba su casco con el de la rubia haciéndola reír.

- 0 -

Bueno... como siempre Gracias a todos y por todo!

Como saben los fines de semana no actualizo pero aun asi me pegare una vuelta por acá mañana para responder los reviews ya que ahora no podre hacerlo por que estoy corta de tiempo. Responderé todos... Desde ya Gracias por la paciencia :)

No tengo nada más agregar, salvo agradecer a aquellas personas a las cuales no puedo responderles los reviews pero que sepan que tomo en cuentas sus opiniones al igual que lo hago con el resto :)

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos!


	16. 16 - Primera Cita

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 16. Primera Cita**

Rachel fue la primera en despertar aquella mañana de sábado. El frío estaba presente en aquella playa pero aun asi no tanto como lo hacia en New York. Allí, en la costa de Queens, solo era una refrescante brisa.

En aquella playa se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de cumpleaños de Britt. Lo cierto es que el cumpleaños de la rubia de ojos azules fue meses atrás pero no habían tenido la oportunidad de festejarlo en ese entonces, por esa razón lo hacían ahora y en aquel lugar. Rachel había llegado el día anterior junto con Quinn, Brody, Santana, Kurt y, asombrosamente, Ashley que había sido invitada por Eleonor. Ese día llegarían Tyler y Marley, para sorpresa de la morena que ya pensaba tener una conversación con su prima. También se esperaba que llegasen algunos amigos más de Britt y algún que otro pariente. Eleonor le había pedido prestada la casa a su tío con la única condición de que no debían destrozar nada y que cuando él volviera de viaje debía estar todo perfectamente ordenado.

La morena se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol debido a que le toco dormir en la habitación que daba la vista al mar. Se froto los ojos para despertarse completamente y sonrió cuando sintió el movimiento de alguien a su lado. Se mordió el labio cuando se encontró con el cuerpo de Quinn durmiendo junto a ella.

Se aferro con fuerza a la cintura de la rubia mientras ésta se giraba para mirarla con una sonrisa en los labios y con los ojos entrecerrados. Cerro los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Quinn en su frente dejando un tibio beso. Se quedaron un rato largo en la misma posición, disfrutando de la presencia de la otra hasta que Rachel se dio cuenta de la respiración tranquila y pausada de la rubia, una clara señal de que se había vuelto a dormir. Con cuidado de no despertarla se quito de su lado y se fue de la habitación, no sin antes haber dejado un suave beso en la mejilla de Quinn que se abrazo a la almohada causando ternura en Rachel.

La morena bajo las escaleras rumbo a la sala encontrándose con Brody durmiendo en el sofá. Agarro una de las cobija que había dejado Eleonor allí y lo cubrió hasta la cabeza como si de un cadáver se tratase. No por que no quisiera que no sintiera frío sino por que el chico estaba durmiendo solamente en bóxer dejando el resto de su cuerpo al descubierto y Rachel no quiso que al bajar todos lo vean asi, sobre todo cierta rubia de ojos verdes

Pensó que el desayuno estaría listo pero allí no había nadie más que Brody y tampoco quería hacer ella el desayuno para todos. Por lo tanto después de tomar un vaso de agua se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación que compartía con su rubia. Entro sin hacer ruido para no despertarla y volvió a recostarse a su lado intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente pero el sueño jamas llego.

Se recostó boca a abajo mirando como Quinn dormía abrazada a la almohada y ella imito su posición pero completamente despierta. Se dedico a observarla, perdiéndose en cada detalle del rostro de la rubia. Su cabello rubio, sus pestañas arqueadas, sus cejas perfectamente delineadas, su nariz perfecta, sus labios rosados y carnosos. Mismos labios que ella tuvo el placer de besar en los últimos días, hacia ya poco más de una semana. Aquello le provoco un vuelco en el estomago y una sonrisa en los labios.

Quinn se robaba cada parte de su corazón a cada momento que pasaba, con cada sonrisa, con cada gesto, con cada palabra y la rubia ni siquiera sospechaba de eso pero ya era de que lo supiera, o menos una parte. Con esa nueva determinación, dejo un beso en los labios de Quinn y se dispuso a levantarse de la cama cuando la rubia la tomo de la cintura y la tiro suavemente en la cama.

**-¿Pensabas dejarme sola, Berry?-** Pregunto la rubia con voz ronca y los ojos cerrados haciendo reír a Rachel. **-Mmm... creo que tu risa se acaba de convertir en el mejor sonido que podría escuchar cada mañana como** **despertador.**

**-¿Te has despertado un poco cursi hoy?-** ataco Rachel mordiéndose el labio mientras Quinn fruncía el ceño pero sin abrir los ojos. **-¿No piensas abrir los ojos?**

**-No, ese es mi castigo por lo que dijiste antes-** contraataco Quinn abriendo un solo ojo pero lo cerro cuando descubrió a Rachel mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios. **-No pienso abrirlos, Berry. Así que sera mejor que quites esa sonrisa que parte la tierra por que no cederé tan rápido.**

**-Tú te lo pierdes. Sino abres los ojos no podremos tener nuestra primera cita, por lo tanto llevare a otra persona. No te olvides que ando necesitada de amor-** indico Rachel como si nada esperando la reacción de la rubia y la encontró cuando Quinn se aferro más fuerte en ella. **-Mmm... Deberías soltarme por que debo...**

**-Por que nada. Te quedaras conmigo-** sentencio Quinn abriendo los ojos para mirar los de Rachel. **-Es nuestra primera cita, tuya y mía, de nadie más y... y el amor que necesites yo te lo daré. Solo necesito saber que lo recibirás, lo cuidaras y me lo devolverás de igual manera.**

Aquello derritió el corazón de Rachel. Le gustaba que Quinn le dijera todas esas cosas por que significaba que realmente quería eso, la quería a ella y nadie más. Tal y como ella lo hacia, poco le importaba Jesse, de hecho se sentía aliviada después de haberle dicho al chico lo que le dijo a la salida de la audición. Era cierto, quería a Quinn... solamente a Quinn.

**-No responde-** susurro Quinn más para si misma que para Rachel, aun asi la morena la escucho. Después subió apenas su voz. **-Sé que has tenido cientos de primeras citas y sé que haga lo haga no te sorprenderé tanto pero... Es la primera cita que compartiré contigo y quiero que sepas que... que estoy contenta con eso.**

**-Yo también estoy contenta... Feliz-** indico Rachel completamente emocionada por las palabras de Quinn. Coloco su mano entre la mejilla y el cuello de la rubia acercándose más a ella. **-No me importa como fueron las primeras citas que tuve por que ésta sera la más importante. Como dijiste solamente seremos tú y yo.**

**-Me alegra escuchar eso-** repuso Quinn con una sonrisa en los labios robandole un beso a la morena que sonrió. **-Por esa razón, yo ire primero a ducharme mientras tú prepararas algo rico para comer, ¿Qué te parece?**

**-Me parece que estas loca por que yo no sé cocinar, Q-** recordó Rachel viendo como la rubia se levantaba de la cama dirigiéndose hacia ventana para correr las cortinas.

**-Es hora de que vayas aprendiendo-** replico Quinn con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Rachel se acercaba a ella para abrazarla por la cintura. **-Cuando volvamos a casa te enseñare, ¿Quieres?**

**-Me encantaría-** respondió Rachel mientras la rubia la tomaba del rostro y la acercaba más a ella para besarla. Uniendo por primera vez sus labios en aquella mañana pero sabiendo que no seria la ultima vez que lo harían en aquel día.

Quinn sin romper el beso se agacho un poco para sujetar las piernas de Rachel obligandola a que se enredara en su cintura. Cuando lo hizo, la morena sonrió en el beso mientras que la rubia la guiaba hasta la cama donde la deposito con cuidado para comenzar con una nueva sesión de besos. Besos que las estaban llevando a tortura máxima sabiendo que no podían ir más allá de eso, al menos no ahora. La mano de Quinn en la pierna de Rachel subiendo y bajando con lentitud acompañado de besos en el cuello, fue lo que llevo a la morena a querer arrancarle la ropa allí mismo a la rubia pero para su desgracia ésta dejo ese lugar de su anatomía para dedicarse enteramente a sus labios mientras ella enterraba sus dedos entre los cabellos de Quinn.

**-De-deberíamos ir a ducharnos-** susurro Fabray rompiendo el beso mientras Rachel intentaba recuperar el aliento perdido, pero aun asi le dedico una sonrisa picara a Quinn. **-Por separado. Primero ire yo y luego iras tú...**

**-¿Y si vamos las dos juntas?-** pregunto Rachel con la lengua entre los dientes y una sonrisa traviesa que excito aun más a Quinn. **-Podríamos tomarlo como nuestra primera cita-** Se acerco a la rubia aprovechando que ésta no decía ni hacia nada. **-¿Que me dices? Seriamos solamente tú y yo.**

**-No me provoques, enana-** indico Quinn tragando saliva luchando contra todo pronostico para alejarse de la morena cuanto antes para no ceder a lo que su cuerpo le pedía. **-De-debo ir a ducharme. Tú ve a preparar algo para desayunar... y no hagas planes para el almuerzo.**

Rachel soltó una carcajada cuando descubrió el nerviosismo de Quinn. Le gustaba ponerla de esa manera, le gustaba ver que no era tan perfecta como el resto creía que era pero que ella sabia que no era asi, lo cual le gustaba muchísimo.

Dejo que la rubia se duchara y salio de la habitación para hacer lo que le había pedido. Al llegar a la sala se encontró con que Brody seguía durmiendo, otra vez destapado mientras Eleonor lo observaba desde uno de los sofá. La chica apenas vio a Rachel se levanto de su lugar y siguió a la morena hasta la cocina.

**-Si Ash no me da ni la hora, voy por Brody-** indico Eleonor como si nada mientras se encogía de hombros llamando la atención de Rachel que la miro con una ceja en alto. **-No sé si me gusta, ¿Ok? Solo sé que me gusta pasar tiempo con ella. Es divertida, dulce, sarcástica a veces y es... es bonita.**

**-¿Te ruborizaste, Eleonor?-** pregunto Rachel sorprendida viendo como el rosado en las mejillas de Page aumentaban, lo cual la hizo enternecer. **-Es muy tierno verte asi.**

**-No es tierno, es patético-** murmuro Eleonor cruzándose de brazos mientras Rachel se reía contagiando a la chica que tenia en frente minutos más tarde. **-Basta de reírnos. Mejor preparemos el desayuno asi después voy a despertar al resto y desayunamos todos juntos.**

Rachel asintió y juntas prepararon el desayuno justo cuando Britt entraba a la cocina con un cocodrilo de peluche en la mano y cara de dormida. Se sentó en una de las puntas de la mesa, coloco su brazo sobre la madera para utilizarlo como almohada y después se quedo dormida nuevamente para sorpresa de Rachel. Eleonor, en cambio, salio de la cocina y volvió con una cobija con la cual tapo a Britt mientras seguía preparando el desayuno.

**-Siempre hace eso-** explico Page encogiéndose de hombros mientras servia varias tazas de café. **-Habrá tenido alguna pesadilla. Más tarde hablare con ella.**

_-Es eso, o Santana la pateo toda la noche... o le hizo algo peor-_ repuso Rachel en su mente incapaz de expresar eso en voz alta para no despertar sospechas en la chica de pelo negro y ojos azules.

**-¡Oh, por dios, Weston! ¿Quieres ser mi chico?-** Bromeo Eleonor cuando vio entrar a Brody solamente con un short puesto, lo cual Rachel agradeció por que al menos no estaría en bóxer a la hora del desayuno. Detrás Weston venia Ashley que entro sin siquiera saludar sentándose a la mesa con los brazos cruzados. **-Buenos días a ti también, Carter-** La pelirroja no dijo nada y Eleonor agito la mano ignorándola para centrarse mejor en Brody. **-¿Como fue que jamas nos presentaron antes, Bro?**

**-Culpa a Quinn-** respondió Brody correspondiendo el abrazo que le regalaba Eleonor con una sonrisa en los labios. **-Buenos días, morocha... y buenos días al resto, obviamente.**

**-Buenos días, Brody-** saludo Rachel intentando entender el por que la pelirroja no decía nada y supuso que asi seria la chica cada mañana al despertar. **-¿Café?**

**-Si, por favor. ¿Donde esta el resto?-** pregunto el chico sentándose a la mesa levantando la cobija para ver quien estaba allí debajo encontrándose con Britt durmiendo. **-¿Qué hace Britt aqui?**

Pero nadie pudo contestar por que justo entro Santana en compañía de Kurt seguidos de Quinn que portaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llamando la atención de Rachel. La latina se sentó al lado de Ashley susurrándole algo al oído haciéndola sonreír al mismo tiempo que aquella sonrisa llamaba la atención de Eleonor. Kurt se acerco a Rachel y le dejo un beso en la mejilla sentándose al lado de ella mientras Quinn hacia lo mismo que el chico, pero el beso de la rubia fue más sentido y una clara señal para Rachel de que deseaba besarla en la boca en lugar de hacerlo en la mejilla.

**-Llamo Tyler y dice que esta viniendo para aqui junto con Marley y Mike-** informo Quinn aceptando la taza de café que le ofrecía la morena antes de sentarse a su lado. **-Dijo que él trae la bebida y que ya contrato al Dj. Por lo tanto uno de ustedes deberá esperarlo.**

**-¿Por que nosotros?-** pregunto Eleonor despertando a Britt que murmuro entre dientes algo que no se llego a entender. **-Despierta, cielo.**

**-¿Cielo?-** cuestiono Rachel con desconcierto viendo como Brittany parpadeaba varias veces para despertarse completamente.

**-Si, cielo-** repitió Eleonor sin darle importancia mientras Santana y Ashley intercambiaban una mirada con sus cejas en alto. **-Ya sabes, somos una gran familia. Britt es mi hermanita al igual que los son Quinn, Mike y Tyler.**

**-Una hermana a la cual llamas "cielo"-** intervino Santana dibujando comillas y con un dejo de sarcasmo en la voz.

**-Por supuesto, ¿Acaso tú no llamas de esa forma a Quinn o alguna otra amiga a la que consideras como tu familia?-** replico Eleonor cruzándose de brazos mirando fijamente a la latina que esbozo una sonrisa de lado y volvió a susurrarle algo al oído a Ashley que se ruborizo. **-¿Ves? Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Te comportas de forma cariñosa con Carter como si fueran algo más amigas y no lo son. Es lo mismo que yo hago con Britt-Britt.**

**-¿Quien te dijo que no somos más que amigas?-** pregunto de repente Ashley sorprendiendo a todos en la mesa pero a la pelirroja eso no le importo, su mirada estaba fija en Eleonor que la miro con el ceño apenas fruncido. **-¿Hay algo de malo en eso?**

**-Para nada-** respondió Eleonor con tranquilidad como si aquello no le importara en lo absoluto. **-Me gusta saber que de a poco se van formando las parejas en el grupo. De esa manera no me sentiré tan egoísta cuando salga de la mano con mi pareja a caminar e invite a los solteros del grupo a acompañarnos.**

Después de eso todo fue silencio. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente y Quinn se pregunto el por qué de esas actitudes de sus amigas. Las dos eran importantes para ella, había sido testigo de como interactuaban juntas cuando se conocieron, de como se regalaban sonrisas tímidas y cómplices al mismo tiempo. Durante toda esa semana Ashley no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera Eleonor y viceversa, pero ahora allí estaban lanzándose miradas asesinas, indirectas y hasta usando a Britt y a Santana para darse celos mutuamente. Aquel descubrimiento hizo sonreír a Quinn.

**-Bueno, nosotras nos retiramos-** indico la rubia tomando la mano de Rachel después que terminaron de desayunar. Automáticamente todos en la mesa las miraron pero a ellas no les importo. **-Tampoco nos esperen para el almuerzo. Tenemos cosas que hacer.**

**-¿Me compraras mi regalo, Q?-** pregunto Britt con ilusión haciendo sonreír a Quinn que le regalo un beso en la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia la salida con Rachel de la mano. **-Te estaré esperando, eh.**

Quinn saludo al resto con la mano seguida de la morena que la miraba con una mezcla de desconcierto y emoción. Después se dirigieron hacia la habitación donde durmieron la noche anterior sin soltarse en ningún momento de su agarre.

**-Sera mejor que vayas a ducharte mientras yo hago algunas cosas y después salimos a caminar, ¿Quieres?-** pregunto Quinn mientras Rachel asentía alejándose para buscar su ropa antes de dirigirse hacia el baño a ducharse.

La rubia salio de la habitación dejando a Rachel en aquel lugar mientras ella se dirigía nuevamente hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Cuando llego a la cocina se encontró con Santana y con Ashley hablando por lo bajo y aquello la sorprendió. Por esa razón se cruzo de brazos y se apoyo en el umbral de la puerta observándolas con una ceja en alto.

**-Pasa de una maldita vez y cierra la puerta, Fabray-** ordeno Santana con evidente mal humor. Quinn le hizo caso y después se sentó a su lado. **-Deberías dejar de andar de chismosa.**

**-No lo pude evitar-** replico Quinn rodando los ojos.** -¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?**

**-Nada nos pasa, ¿Por que tendría que pasarnos algo?-** intervino Ashley a la defensiva mientras Santana asentía en su apoyo y Quinn se levanto de su asiento para hacer lo que había ido hacer.** -¿Qué harán tú y Rachel?**

**-Le mostrare la playa antes de la fiesta-** respondió Quinn sin entrar en detalles. No quería que supieran que tendrían su primera cita. **-Ya sabes, después se llenara de personas y se hará imposible.**

**-Ustedes dos andan muy raras últimamente-** indico Santana cruzándose de brazos mientras intercambiaba una mirada cómplice con Ashley que levanto una ceja. **-Tú las has visto, pelirroja. Se comportan como si fueran una pareja.**

**-Siempre nos comportamos asi, San-** indico Quinn fingiendo no darle importancia. **-Yo no le veo lo raro a eso. No entiendo por que te agarro un ataque de "mamá controladora"- **se burlo la rubia agitando las manos.** -Prometo no meterle una mano encima a su hija, señora Lopez.**

**-No prometas algo que ya hiciste-** replico Santana con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios mientras Ashley fruncía los labios para no reírse. **-Te apuesto cincuenta dolares a que Quinnie le mando mano al gnomo, Ash.**

**-Con Rachel no paso nada, Santana-** negó Quinn mirándola directamente para dar por terminado aquel asunto de una vez y no terminar confesando todo. **-Escúchame, somos solamente amigas. Nos comportamos como una pareja pero no lo somos y el hecho de que andemos raras últimamente es por que ustedes, mejor dicho tú, lo ves asi.**

**-Lo que yo veo es lo que es-** sentencio la latina sin dar su brazo a torcer. **-Pero ya esta, dejemoslo ahí por que ya veo que no nos darás la información que necesitamos. Mejor cuéntame como van las cosas con Alf después de lo que paso con St. James.**

**-Bien, Rachel dice que él ya no le importa y yo le creo-** respondió Quinn encogiéndose de hombros. **-Por otro lado el idiota no volvió a molestar y eso es un alivio.**

**-Podrías intentar conquistarla, Q-** sugirió Ashley con inocencia mientras la rubia se giraba para que no vieran la sonrisa que se instalo en su rostro.** -No lo sé, quizás una cena, un salida al cine o al teatro, un paseo en bicicleta...**

**-Lo mismo deberían hacer ustedes-** dejo caer Quinn saliendo de la cocina dejando a las otras dos con la palabra en la boca.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se encontró con Rachel bajando las escaleras como si lo hiciera en cámara lenta, o quizás ella lo sintió de esa manera. La morena iba con un short blanco, letal para su corazón, y una blusa suelta gris mientras que su pelo estaba suelto.

**-Ya estoy lista-** indico Rachel con una sonrisa tímida mientras Quinn se acercaba para besarla y lo hubiera hecho si Kurt y Brody no hubiesen aparecido en escena interrumpiéndolas. La rubia resoplo por lo bajo mientras que la morena perdía su mirada hacia el exterior de la casa.

**-¿Van a salir?-** pregunto Kurt curioso mientras Quinn le regalaba una sonrisa volviendo hacia la cocina a buscar lo que había dejado preparado.

**-Si, iremos a caminar un poco por ahí-** respondió Rachel con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se dirigía hacia la salida para esperar a la rubia allí y no someterse a un interrogatorio marca Hummel. **-Nos vemos luego. Cuídense.**

Una vez que estuvo afuera suspiro para eliminar los nervios que la estaban agobiando, pero no podía evitarlo. Tendría su primera cita con Quinn, con su mejor amiga, con la dueña de sus pensamientos, de su corazón. Se paso las manos por el short cuando las sintió sudorosas y se sintió estúpida por que se parecía a la adolescente que ya no era.

Soltó una carcajada cuando la vio aparecer por el costado de la casa con una bicicleta, su bolso y una canasta de picnic en la mano, pero la risa se convirtió en una sonrisa dulce cuando vio que la rubia se encogía de hombros al tiempo que un rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

**-¿Qué haces con una bicicleta, tu bolso y esa canasta, Q?-** cuestiono una vez que estuvo al lado de la rubia. **-Pensé que iríamos a caminar.**

**-Y lo haremos, pero la playa queda ni muy cerca ni muy lejos de aqui y pensé que a lo mejor una bicicleta seria un poco más... mmm... ¿adecuado?-** pregunto conteniéndose de decir las palabras "especial y romántico". No quiera apresurar las cosas ni asustar a Rachel. **-Y con respecto a la canasta te digo que contiene nuestro almuerzo. Así que, sera mejor que se suba a su carruaje, su alteza. Nos espera un hermoso día.**

Rachel negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios. Jamas había visto esa faceta de Quinn, asi tan distendida pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa, por que sabia que estaba nerviosa. Las mejillas rosadas de ésta y mirar hacia todos lados menos a ella, asi se lo indico.

**-¿Donde debo subir?-** pregunto la morena con el ceño fruncido al darse cuenta de que el único lugar donde había sitio era en el manubrio. Quinn le señalo ese lugar mientras se mordía el labio con diversión. **-¡No! De ninguna manera, Fabray. No me subiré ahí.**

**-Es el único lugar disponible que hay, Frodo-** replico Quinn intentando no reírse. **-Lo tomas o lo dejas. La limusina se quedo en reparación en New York.**

**-Que graciosa-** ironizo Rachel sentándose en el manubrio de la bicicleta con temor dándole la espalda a Quinn que trago saliva cuando comprobó una vez más lo nocivo que seria aquel diminuto pantalón de Rachel para su salud. **-Solo para que lo vayas teniendo en cuenta, con lo que acabas de hacer estas restando muchos puntos.**

_-Y tú los estas sumando-_ pensó Quinn desviando la vista del manubrio y emprendiendo el viaje en bicicleta.

Una vez que la rubia comenzó a pedalear y el viento le dio de lleno en el rostro a Rachel, la morena pensó que aquello no estaba tan mal como lo había pensado. Le gusto sentir la brisa chocando contra ella, tirando su cabello hacia atrás. provocandole una descarga de adrenalina, la misma que sintió cuando anduvo en moto con Quinn. Por esa razón se dedico a disfrutar del sol en su cara acompañado del viento en lugar de quejarse de eso.

**-¿Como va todo por ahí adelante?-** pregunto Quinn sacando a Rachel de su estado de plenitud mientras que a lo lejos ya se veía gran parte de la playa.

**-Todo perfecto. Aunque mi trasero te guarda un poco de rencor-** bromeo Rachel girándose para mirar a la rubia que le sonrió antes de volver su vista hacia el camino.

**-Dile que con gusto lo compensare-** repuso Quinn sin darle demasiada importancia a esa frase por que ante sus ojos se hacia cada vez más nítida la imagen de aquella playa que había tenido el placer de conocer el año pasado cuando festejaron allí también el cumpleaños de Brittany. **-Ya estamos llegando.**

Rachel prácticamente se arrojo de la bicicleta cuando Quinn se detuvo. Frente a sus ojos se podía apreciar las olas que se presentaba en aquel mar, olas que incitaban a ser surfeadas pero que sabia que ella no lo haría. Podía sentir la emoción en su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de la hermosa imagen que le ofrecía el sol dando de lleno sobre el agua. Se giro para mirar a Quinn y la vio acomodando la bicicleta en un lado que no estorbara y mientras la esperaba se quito las sandalias para hacer contacto de sus pies con el suelo del lugar. La sensación de la arena debajo de ella la hizo reír. Era la primera vez que conocía el mar y ya sentía que lo amaba, que era uno de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo, después de los brazos de Quinn, claro está.

La rubia se golpeo suavemente en el corazón cuando éste comenzó a latir descontroladamente por la sola imagen de Rachel parada a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ella, con el cabello agitándose con la brisa y una sonrisa en los labios indicándole que se sentía bien estando allí. Se acerco a ella y sonrió con ternura cuando Berry estiro los brazos hacia adelante insitandola a un abrazo que ambas querían.

**-Este lugar es hermoso, Quinn-** susurro la morena en el oído de la rubia que se estremeció. **-Definitivamente vas sumando los puntos que restaste al principio.**

**-Es bueno saberlo-** murmuro la rubia alejándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios. **-¿Qué te parece si vamos a nadar un poco?**

**-¿Qué? ¿Estas loca? ¡No!-** negó la morena mientras Quinn esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa alejándose de ella y dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia donde estaba la bicicleta con la canasta y su bolso.

La rubia sonrió con picardía cuando se saco la blusa que tenia, y se coloco una más apropiada para el disfrutar del agua, viendo como Rachel se giraba para no mirarla directamente. Después hizo lo mismo con su pantalón colocándose un short para la ocasión. Sintiéndose una niña pequeña corrió hacia donde estaba Rachel y la abrazó por la espalda perdiéndose de la sonrisa enamorada que se instalo en los labios de la morena.

**-Iré al agua a nadar. Puedes acompañarme si quieres-** susurro la rubia dejando un beso en el cuello de Rachel que soltó una carcajada. **-Puedes dejar tus cosas aqui, estamos solas por lo tanto nadie te robara nada.**

Rachel sintió un vuelco en el estomago cuando Quinn se alejo de ella regalandole una sonrisa que la incitaba a hacer realidad sus fantasías más ocultas. La vio corriendo hacia el mar y trago saliva cuando su mirada se perdió en el trasero de la rubia. La vio entrar al agua sumergiéndose completamente y después emergiendo como si de una sirena se tratase. Aquella imagen le provoco un casi paro cardíaco y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba quitándose su short blanco y su blusa, dejando a resguardo su móvil y finalmente avanzando hacia el mar dejando que sus pies hicieran contacto con el agua fría del lugar.

A medida que iba avanzando sentía más el frío que le generaba el agua pero se olvido de él cuando descubrió a Quinn esperándola con una sonrisa en los labios, como si supiera que cedería a eso. Su piel se erizo automáticamente pero no por el contacto del agua sino por descubrir como los destellos del sol le daban de lleno a la rubia en su rostro haciéndolo lucir más angelical que de costumbre pero al mismo tiempo más sexy aun.

Quinn por otro lado no podía quitar los ojos de encima de Rachel. Jamas pensó que la morena se metería solamente con el bikini puesto y fue en ese entonces que se pregunto como era posible que Rachel llevara aquella vestimenta puesta si no sabia a donde irían. Guardo esa pregunta en su cabeza para formularla más tarde y en su lugar se instalo la opción de seguir observando como la diva avanzaba hacia ella. Ya se había acostumbrado a que su corazón latiera sin control cuando veía a Rachel pero aquella vez fue distinto, no solo latía sin control sino que parecía que se le saldría para afuera en cualquier momento. Más aun cuando descubrió las maravillas que hacia el color turquesa de aquel mar en el rostro y cuerpo de la morena que ya tenia gran parte de su cuerpo sumergido. Sin poder contenerse se hundió en el agua y nadó hacia donde estaba Rachel.

**-¡Quinn! ¡Me asustaste!-** exclamo la morena cuando la rubia volvió a aparecer pero esta vez con su cuerpo pegado al de ella quitándose el cabello húmedo de la cara. **-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¿Sabes lo que es sentir que te agarran del tobillo? ¿Pensar que un agua viva se aferra a tu pierna? o peor aun, ¿Qué un tiburón va a comerte?**

**-Ya, lo siento-** se disculpo Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa que indicaba lo contrario mientras tomaba la cintura de Rachel entre sus manos haciéndola temblar. **-No lo volveré hacer.**

**-¡Estas mintiendo!-** sentencio Rachel cuando descubrió que Quinn se mordía el labio sin abandonar su sonrisa traviesa. **-Lo vuelves a hacer y yo me largo de este lugar.**

**-No lo harás-** sentencio Quinn colocando el cabello de la morena detrás de sus hombros. **-No te irías aunque quisieras por que eso significaría arruinar nuestra primera cita y no quieres eso.**

**-¿Y qué se supone que quiero?-** desafió Rachel mientras Quinn se aferraba más a su cintura con la lengua entre sus dientes acercándose más a la morena que sintió como una descarga le recorría toda su columna vertebral.

**-Besarme-** susurro Quinn con la voz entrecortada y rozando sus labios contra los de Rachel. **-Quieres besarme. Lo sé por que yo también quiero besarte... muero por hacerlo.**

Rachel no espero más y se lanzo hacia los labios de la rubia que sonrió en el beso. Coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn y ésta se tiro para atrás hundiéndose nuevamente en el agua pero sin romper la conexión que compartían.

Los labios dulces de Rachel contrastaban con el agua salada pero al mismo tiempo era lo mejor que Quinn había probado en su vida. El cabello de la morena moviéndose con lentitud al ritmo que marcaba el mar y el cabello rubio de ella pegándose a su rostro la llevo a desear querer retratar aquel momento que estaban compartiendo. La morena se alejo de ella antes de emerger nuevamente pero aun asi la vio esbozar una sonrisa enamorada que se convirtió en su favorita del día.

**-Eso fue asombroso-** repuso Rachel agitada intentando recuperar el aire que le faltaba mientras Quinn le quitaba el cabello de su rostro. **-De verdad fue genial.**

**-Tú eres genial-** susurro Quinn sin poder contenerse mientras la morena se lanzaba nuevamente a sus labios para iniciar un nuevo beso que termino con las dos sumergidas una vez más en el agua.

El resto de la mañana la pasaron en el agua correteándose una a la otra de la orilla hasta el mar, salpicándose mutuamente, compartiendo besos que en su mayoría terminaban con ellas sumergidas, caricias que tenían de testigo y cómplice a aquel mar que se estaba convirtiendo en el favorito de ambas por el simple hecho de ser el lugar elegido para su primera cita.

**-La primera de muchas-** había sentenciado Rachel antes de besar nuevamente a Quinn que recibió gustosa los brazos de la morena alrededor de su cuello y las piernas de ésta en su cintura.

Cuando el estomago de la rubia rugió en reclamo de comida Rachel soltó una carcajada que quedo ahogada en la boca de Quinn que parecía no poder vivir alejada de la boca de la morena.

Soltó un suspiro cuando la rubia acaricio sus piernas subiendo lentamente hacia su trasero pero sin tocarlo demasiado, sino dejando una leve caricia que provoco que mordiera el labio de Quinn. No era su intención hacerlo pero Fabray la había incitado a eso. Sabia que no tendrían sexo allí, como también sabia que Quinn hacia eso para provocarla.

**-No cocines la carne si no vas a comerla-** susurro con un hilo de voz haciendo reír a la rubia que dejo un beso en su cuello provocando la risa de Rachel. **-Hablo en serio, Fabray.**

**-Esta bien, no haré nada-** murmuro la rubia acariciando la espalda de la diva admirándola en silencio.

Se sentía bien estando allí, sonriendo feliz por tener a Rachel en sus brazos. Muy diferente a como se sintió el año anterior cuando se la paso llorando en aquel mismo lugar por el simple hecho de saber que la morena no le pertenecía por que estaba de novia con St. James.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto Rachel notando la intensidad de la mirada de Quinn sobre ella haciéndola estremecer. **-¡Oh, maldición! ¿Te arrepentiste?**

**-¿Qué? ¡No!-** negó la rubia con el ceño fruncido antes de esbozar una sonrisa. **-Jamas me arrepentiría de esto, preciosa. Solamente te observaba, tratando de entender que no eres un sueño, que realmente estas aqui conmigo y no con... con él.**

**-¿Sigues pensando que me pasan cosas con Jesse, Quinn?-** pregunto Rachel con el ceño fruncido alejándose de la rubia que rápidamente la sostuvo para que no se alejara. **-Suéltame.**

**-No lo haré-** dictamino la rubia con la mirada baja pero la levanto solo para que Rachel entendiera su posición. **-No entiendes que no quiero ni puedo dejarte ir y por eso tengo miedo de perderte, Rachel.**

**-Si sigues pensando que me pasan cosas con Jesse me perderás-** replico la morena respirando profundamente antes de continuar: **-Quinn... Olvídate de él y solo piensa en mi, en nosotras-** pidió la morena juntando su frente con la de la rubia que cerro los ojos al sentir el contacto de su piel. **-Solo tú me importas, Q. ¿Cuantas veces debo decírtelo para que lo entiendas?**

Aquello hizo reír a Quinn por que la pregunta sonó más a una reprimenda que a otra cosa. Aquel "nosotras" borro todo rastro de inseguridad en su cuerpo y se convenció de que aquello era real. Rachel besándola en ese momento era real, las manos de la morena en su cintura eran reales, el mordisco en su labio, el choque de sus lenguas, ellas hundiéndose nuevamente en el agua, todo era real. Ni siquiera el recuerdo de St. James con Rachel arruinaría eso.

**-¿Lo entendiste ahora?-** pregunto Rachel cuando se separaron. **-Jesse ni nadie representa peligro alguno por que no tengo intensiones de estar con nadie más que no seas tú, Quinnie-** Aquello hizo sonreír a Quinn con felicidad mientras se apoderaba de los labios de la morena por enésima vez en el día.

**-Gracias por elegirme-** susurro la rubia con los ojos cerrados mientras Rachel recuperaba el aliento. **-Gracias por querer estar conmigo cuando podrías haber vuelto con Jesse o estar con... con Luke-** Rachel soltó una carcajada cuando escucho aquello ultimo y eso la sorprendió. **-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué dije?**

**-Quinnie...-** murmuro Rachel antes de morderse el labio para no reírse. **-Jamas podría tener algo con Luke.**

**-¿Por que? Es apuesto, tiene una linda sonrisa, ojos azules que llaman la atención de todo el mundo...-** enumero la rubia mientras Rachel hacia su mejor intento por no reírse.

**-Y es gay-** interrumpió la morena riéndose mientras Quinn abría los ojos sorprendida haciéndola reír aun más. **-Quinn, Luke es gay. Por eso no podría tener algo con él, ademas no es que quiera tener algo con Luki. Es solamente mi amigo, nada más.**

**-¿Por-por que jamas me lo dijiste, Rachel?-** pregunto la rubia con el ceño fruncido. **-No te rías, ¿Por que no me dijiste que "Luki"-** dibujo comillas al aire con sarcasmo **-era gay?**

**-Por que jamas lo preguntaste-** respondió la morena encogiéndose de hombros mientras se hacia dueña de la cintura de Quinn que parecía estar molesta. **-Vamos, Quinn, ¿Te enojaras por que no te dije que Luke es gay?**

**-¿Sabes la cantidad de insultos que le dedique a tu amigo, Berry?-** pregunto Quinn con aspereza mientras Rachel soltaba su cintura. **-¿Como me sentía cada vez que hablabas de él? ¿Los celos que sentía? ¿Donde quedaba mi orgullo? Y... Ey, ¿adonde vas?**

**-Cuando vuelva la Quinn que a mi me gusta, la dulce y tierna, la que me dices y hace cosas que logran enamorarme, volveré-** respondió Rachel girándose para mirarla antes de nadar hasta la orilla alejándose de la rubia.

Una vez que llego allí fue hasta el lugar donde Quinn había dejado la bicicleta y el resto de las cosas, buscando una manta o algo parecido en el bolso de la rubia. No estaba molesta con Quinn, de hecho fingía. Sabia que la reacción de la rubia se decía a que su orgullo se había sentido dañado al comprobar que sus celos eran injustificados, que la persona que ella pensaba que seria una amenaza no lo era en realidad.

Tomo la toalla que Quinn había llevado y la tendió sobre la arena recostándose ella encima para disfrutar del sol que aun le hacia compañía desde lo más alto. La brisa fresca le golpeaba la piel haciéndola erizar pero prefirió no darle importancia y seguir disfrutando de la cálida sensación que le ofrecía las rayos del sol. Sonrió internamente cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con Quinn sentaba a varios metros de distancia de ella. Sabia que la rubia no daria su brazo a torcer por lo tanto decidió darle un respiro a su dañado orgullo y se acerco a ella con la toalla en la mano.

**-¿Ya se te paso el enojo?-** le pregunto mientras se sentaba en las piernas de la rubia para asombro de ésta. **-Abrázame que tengo frío-** pero Quinn no realizo ningún movimiento y Rachel se giro para mirarla. **-¿No me quieres abrazar?-** Quinn negó con la cabeza ocultando la sonrisa que se le quería escapar. **-Perfecto, buscare a alguien que si quiera hacerlo.**

La morena se dispuso a levantarse de las piernas de la rubia pero ésta la sostuvo de la cintura para que no se alejara de ella. Lo cierto era que si bien se había sentido idiota por sentir celos de un chico que era gay, su parte racional y no orgullosa sabia que Rachel tenia razón. Ella jamas había preguntado y la morena jamas le diría algo privado e intimo de alguien. Se mordió el labio cuando vio que Rachel esbozaba una sonrisa con fingida inocencia lo cual la hacia parecer una niña traviesa... SU niña traviesa.

Sonrió cuando la morena le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas mientras rozaba su mejilla con la nariz, dejando suaves besos por todo su rostro haciéndola reír. Más aun cuando la morena rozo con sus manos las costillas haciéndole cosquillas.

**-Ya-ya... esta bien, es-esta bien... ¡tú ganas!-** exclamo Quinn entre risa mientras Rachel cesaba en sus cosquillas y la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios logrando enamorar más a la rubia. **-¡Dios! ¿Siempre seras asi?**

**-Jamas me doy por vencida-** fue la respuesta de Rachel ganándose un beso por parte de la rubia. **-Ya sabes como soy.**

**-Si, y por eso me gustas tanto-** replico la rubia adquiriendo un tono rosa en las mejillas mientras que a Rachel aquellas palabras y el aspecto de la rubia le pareció lo más tierno. **-Deja de sonreír y vayamos a comer que tengo hambre-** pero la morena no se quito de encima de ella sino todo lo contrario, se aferro con más fuerza a su cintura. **-¿Ahora que?**

**-Te quiero-** susurro Rachel tragando saliva pero sin quitar sus ojos de los de Quinn para hacerle saber que si lo hacia y no solamente como su amiga, sino como algo más. Quería que las cosas quedaran claras entre ella y la rubia, que ésta supiera que solo la quería a ella.

Mientras tanto Quinn trataba de controlar los latidos de su corazón. El brillo en los ojos de Rachel le esta haciendo creer que aquel "Te quiero" escondía algo más y asi se lo confirmaron los labios de la diva cuando la besaron con necesidad pero al mismo tiempo con ternura y amor... sobre todo amor.

**-Te quiero-** susurro Quinn con un nudo en su garganta y en su corazón por el solo hecho de saber que el sentimiento empezaba a ser compartido. Un "Te quiero" que no era solo de amigas sino de algo más. **-Te quiero, enana.**

Rachel esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al escuchar esas palabras. Tenia la certeza de que significaba lo mismo que ella quería decir pero aun asi no pudo contenerse de preguntar, solo para asegurarse:

**-¿Co-como amiga... o como algo más?**

**-Como algo más-** respondió Quinn con las mejillas sonrojadas y riéndose cuando Rachel se aferro a ella, empujándola hasta que su espalda toco el suelo mientras le susurraba un "Yo también" acompañado de besos y risas que le hicieron saber que había hecho lo correcto.

- 0 -

Tengo varias cosas que decir... Primero que nada pedirles disculpas por no haber actualizado ayer. Surgió un imprevisto de ultima hora y no pude hacerlo. También disculparme por no haber contestado los reviews de los últimos dos capítulos. Los responderé, prometo hacerlo pero después de que despierte de mi sueño comatoso el cual necesito con urgencia ya que el café empieza a hacer su efecto en mi xD

Segundo informarles que estamos buscándole el rostro a Luke Hansson, como hicimos con las Pager. Mis queridisimas lectoras y ¿amigas? (xD)** Tati4137 **y **DominiqueLucy0107** Me propusieron algunos candidatos, los cuales me gustaron la mayoría:

-**Kevin Zegers**

-**Nicolás Francella** (Por el cual siento debilidad y babeo constantemente :P)

**-Chace Crawford**

**-Landon Liboiron**

**-Brant Daugherty**

**-Jeremy Sumpter**

Dejare que ustedes decidan como siempre, por que como dije antes yo babeo por Nico Francella. Lo cual significa que no seré lo bastante objetiva en la votación xD Aunque de más esta decir que el resto también me gustaron pero... Nico, es Nico :P

Tercero y ultimo, agradecerles como siempre por estar allí del otro lado leyendo lo que sale de esta loca cabecita xD

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos :)


	17. 17 - Preguntas No Formuladas

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 17. Preguntas no formuladas**

**-Hora de irnos-** susurro Quinn en el oído de Rachel mientras ambas veían la puesta de sol en aquella playa que fue testigo de todas las cosas que hicieron y dijeron a lo largo de aquel día que ya estaba llegando a su fin.

Quinn se recostó hacia atrás colocando las palmas de sus manos en la arena mientras que Rachel, entre sus piernas, se recostaba mejor en su pecho con los ojos cerrados disfrutando los últimos momentos de aquel día. Sentía esa paz interior que hacia tiempo no sentía y como plus tenia a Quinn a su lado.

**-No quiero irme aun, Quinn-** indico la morena mientras la rubia la abrazaba por la cintura y se tiraba para atrás haciéndola reír mientras le hacia cosquillas luchando con la morena que quería soltarse. **-¡Dios! Eres completamente infantil.**

**-Te gusta que sea infantil-** replico Quinn con una ceja en alto y una sonrisa soberbia en sus labios mientras Rachel se giraba para mirarla.

**-Amo que seas infantil-** Aclaro la morena con un rubor en las mejillas mientras que la rubia se mordía el labio sintiendo como la felicidad hacia aparición nuevamente en todo su ser. Sabia que aquello había sido un desliz de Rachel, el lugar la llevo a decir aquel "Amo" que había pronunciado por eso lo dejo pasar.

**-¿No quieres que nos vayamos aun?-** pregunto la rubia para quitar la tensión que había aparecido en la morena y se dio cuenta de eso cuando la vio soltar un suspiro. Rachel negó con la cabeza. **-Esta bien, nos iremos más tarde. Ahora date vuelva sino te perderás la puesta de sol.**

**-Tengo algo más hermoso en frente de mi-** susurro Rachel haciendo ruborizar a la rubia que bajo la mirada completamente ruborizada causando ternura en la morena. **-Aww... Mi ovejita se pone coloradita.**

**-¿Por que hablas con diminutivos, R?-** pregunto Quinn entre risas mientras la morena tomaba su mano entre la suya. La vio esbozar una tímida sonrisa sin dejar de mirar sus dedos entrelazados. **-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Nada-** respondió la morena escogiéndose de hombros pero la ceja en alto de Quinn la hizo ceder. **-Es solo que... estamos juntas. Por que... por que estamos juntas, ¿Cierto, Quinn?**

**-Ahora me siento presionada-** Bromeo la rubia fingiendo incomodidad y nerviosismo pero la cara de susto de Rachel la hizo retroceder con la broma. **-Solo bromeaba. No hay nada que quiera más que estar contigo, mi Frodo.**

Se acerco a la morena y la besó para que supiera que lo que decía era cierto. Que realmente quería estar con ella y que ya no habían dudas, o al menos no tantas, después de que ambas pronunciaron aquel "Te quiero" que les marco un antes y un después en su relación, no solo de amigas sino que también en la que estaban empezando a tener.

**-No te pediré que seas mi novia en la primera cita, pero quiero que sepas que solamente quiero estar contigo-** susurro Rachel mirándola a los ojos mientras que el viento azotaba el cabello de Quinn colocando varios mechones en su rostro y obstaculizando la visión de la morena que con paciencia fue quitándolos de a poco. **-Eres hermosa, Fabray.**

**-Tú lo eres más, Berry-** replico Quinn con emoción haciéndose dueña de la cintura de Rachel mientras se acercaba para besarla nuevamente.

Rachel sujeto el rostro de la rubia mientras saboreaba sus labios, aquellos que pensó que jamas besaría y que ahora eran su perdición. Si alguien le hubiese dicho tiempo atrás que ahora estaría besando a Quinn Fabray, la chica de la cual tenia prohibido enamorarse, no lo hubiese creído. Se hubiese reído de esa persona en la cara pero ahora allí estaba, disfrutando de los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos, sus lenguas jugando tímidamente, como si fuera la primera vez que hacían contacto, la sonrisa de Quinn en medio del beso que la llevo a sonreír a ella también.

**-Me gustas tanto-** indico Quinn con la voz entrecortada mientras la morena repartía besos por su cuello y rostro haciendo que su piel se erizara. **-De verdad me gustas muchísimo.**

**-Tú también me gustas muchísimo, Quinnie-** replico Rachel mirándola los ojos siendo testigo de como un brillo especial invadía los ojos verdes de Quinn que esa tarde parecían más claros de lo que eran, lo cual significaba que no solo estaba contenta sino que también estaba feliz. Misma felicidad que ella sentía en ese momento. **-Deberíamos volver. Debemos prepararnos para la fiesta de Britt.**

**-Si, y enfrentarnos a la mirada acusatoria de Santana-** repuso Quinn rodando los ojos mientras Rachel se quitaba de encima de ella y le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantar del suelo. **-Prepárate, por que ahora se viene un ataque de "Mamá latina controladora, irónica y vigilante".**

**-No seas mala con ella, Quinnie-** pidió Rachel mientras caminaban de la mano hacia donde estaba la bicicleta y el resto de las cosas. **-Se preocupa por nosotras, por eso quiere saber todo a cada momento. Ademas, detrás esa coraza de latina mala e intimidante se esconde una chica dulce y cariñosa que siempre esta dispuesta a ayudar a sus amigos.**

**-Tienes razón-** coincidió Quinn sonriendo. **-La amo, es mi hermana pero eso no quita que a veces quiera arrancarle la cabeza por ser tan... tan ella.**

**-No seria Santana Lopez sino fuera... tan ella-** indico Rachel haciendo reír a Quinn que se soltó de la morena para tomar la bicicleta del suelo.

Acomodo mejor su bolso en su hombro y se subió en la bicicleta mientras Rachel la observaba con una sonrisa enamorada en los labios y la canasta en las manos. Estaba por subirse al mismo lugar que había ocupado durante el camino de ida pero la rubia la detuvo y le señaló el lugar que quedaba entre el manubrio y el asiento.

**-No me sentare en ese tubo, Quinn-** se negó Rachel mientras la rubia la miraba con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y un leve puchero en los labios pareciéndose a una pequeña y caprichosa. Aquella imagen hizo reír a la morena que golpeo suavemente con la canasta a Quinn haciéndola reír también. **-A ver, déjame un maldito espacio.**

Antes de que la morena se sentara, Fabray coloco la toalla doblada en varias partes sobre el tubo de la bicicleta para que el trasero de Rachel no sufriera las consecuencias y sonrió con timidez cuando Berry la miro sorprendida antes de dejar un suave beso en sus labios.

Durante el camino de regreso ninguna dijo nada, Quinn iba concentrada en el camino pero no podía hacerlo mucho si Rachel de vez en cuando se hacia dueña de su cuello y de sus labios donde dejaba tibios y provocativos besos.

**-Vamos a tener un accidente si sigues asi-** Bromeo Quinn haciendo reír a la morena que le robo por enésima vez otro beso. **-Ya lo he dicho. Que conste en actas que si morimos es por culpa del gnomo besador.**

**-Si morimos sera por culpa de la oveja egocéntrica-** replico Rachel riendo mientras Quinn levantaba una ceja sin quitar su vista del camino. Rachel le iba a dejar otro beso en el cuello pero la imagen de la casa del tío de Eleonor se levantaba frente a ellas y para evitar sospechas se quedo donde estaba. **-¿Por que teníamos que llegar tan rápido, Fabray?**

**-Por que no íbamos a quedarnos en aquella playa, Berry-** respondió Quinn dejando un rápido beso en la cabeza de la morena sin ser testigo de la sonrisa que se apodero de la chica. **-Al menos no hoy.**

**-¡Quédense donde están!-** exclamo Santana cuando ambas chicas llegaron frente a la casa. Intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto cuando la vieron desaparecer y luego reaparecer con una sabana blanca en la mano seguida de Eleonor, Britt, Kurt y Ashley. Se acerco a las chicas con una sonrisa diabólica y cubrió la cabeza y parte del cuerpo de Rachel con la sabana. Después se giro hacia los demás y grito: **-¿Ven? ¡Les dije que Quinn había ido a buscar a E.T.!**

**-¡Santana!-** reprocharon Quinn y Rachel al unisono mientras la latina se reía en compañía del resto que se desternillaba de risa varios metros más atrás.

**-Ya, tranquilas-** replico la latina quitandole importancia. **-¿Donde estaban? Las estábamos esperando. Tyler, Mike y Marley ya llegaron y adivinen quien es el Dj.**

**-¿Quien?-** preguntaron las otras dos al mismo tiempo mientras Santana las golpeaba en la cabeza. **-¡Auch! ¿Por que nos golpeas?**

**-Por que están hablando las dos al mismo tiempo como si fueran gemelas-** respondió Santana cruzándose de brazos con una ceja en alto que le indico a Quinn que se venia una de sus famosas preguntas reveladoras. **-Algo esta pasando aqui... y yo lo averiguare, ¿Qué esta pasando entre ustedes dos?**

**-Nada esta pasando-** volvieron hablar al mismo tiempo mientras que la latina rodaba los ojos.

**-Como sea, negadoras-** replico Santana mientras Rachel se quitaba la sabana de encima bajándose de la bicicleta. Pero una mueca de dolor al tiempo que la morena se frotaba el trasero llamo la atención de la latina. **-¡Por los calzones de Merlín! ¿Qué le hiciste al trasero del Hobbit, Fabray?**

**-No le hice nada a Rachel. No la toque... ¡Lo juro!-** exclamo la rubia con nerviosismo mientras Santana soltaba una carcajada y Rachel le acaricia el rostro a la rubia con ternura. **-Dile que no te toque, Rach.**

**-Déjala-** susurro la morena dejandole un beso en su mejilla antes de sentir que alguien la jalaba del brazo y la abrazaba con entusiasmo. Una cabellera casi idéntica a la de ella y unos ojos azules le indicaron de quien se trataba. **-¡Marley!**

Quinn soltó un suspiro y esbozo una sonrisa enamorada al ver como las primas Berry-Rose hablaban entre ellas, pero borro rápidamente todo eso cuando sintió la mirada de Santana observándola atentamente. La latina esbozo una sonrisa traviesa e inquisidora mientras asentía con la cabeza y aquello le indico que no se libraría tan fácil de sus bromas.

Fabray negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia el garaje de la casa a guardar la bicicleta y luego entrar a la casa a darse una ducha que necesitaba con urgencia. Con lo que no contaba era con Santana detrás de ella, se preparo para un interrogatorio que jamas llego y eso la sorprendió aun más.

**-Distraeré a Britt mientras vas a comprar su regalo-** indico la latina apoyándose un el auto de Eleonor que estaba allí. Quinn la miro con desconcierto, rodó los ojos y después agrego: **-Le dijiste que irías a comprarle su regalo pero andas perdida desde la mañana con Berry, luego reaparecen y no traen nada más que sus sonrisas de idiotas enamoradas, pero ni rastro del regalo de B-** Quinn sonrió en forma de agradecimiento por recordarle ese detalle. **-Algún día tendrás que contarme en que andan tú y Willow, mientras tanto me haré la desentendida.**

**-Te amo, San-** indico Quinn abrazando a la latina que correspondió el abrazo pero rápidamente se separo de la rubia y se fue del lugar.

La rubia salio del garaje y se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa encontrándose con Tyler Collins esperándola con una sonrisa en los labios. Corrió hasta el chico y le rodó la cintura con sus piernas mientras le llenaba el rostro de besos. Había extrañado a su amigo, no lo había visto desde hacia bastante tiempo y ya necesitaba saber que era de la vida del chico lejos de New York.

**-Ey, parece que me extrañaste-** Bromeo Tyler riéndose por que Quinn le mordió el cuello. **-¡Oh, vampire Quinn!**

**-¿Con que 'vampire Quinn', eh?-** intervino la voz de Rachel al tiempo que Quinn se bajaba de la cintura de Tyler esbozando una sonrisa de disculpas a la morena que solamente levanto su ceja.** -Hola, Collins.**

**-Hola, Berry-** saludo Tyler fingiendo seriedad pero soltó una carcajada cuando se acerco a la morena y la levanto del suelo haciéndola sonreír y viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Marley se acercaba a Quinn para saludarla.

**-¿Qué tal va todo, rubia?-** saludo Marley abrazando a la rubia que le correspondió el abrazo con sinceridad. **-Espero que estés cuidando a mi prima, Fabray. De lo contrario te enfrentaras a mi, ¿Entendido?**

**-No me das miedo, Rose, pero tranquila que la estoy cuidando. Tú deberías cuidar de mi chico, de lo contrario te enfrentaras tú a mi-** replico Quinn pellizcando suavemente la nariz de Marley que le pego un manotazo en la mano mientras fruncía el ceño. Después se alejo de la rubia y se llevo a Tyler con ella dejando a las dos chicas solas. Quinn se acerco a la morena con intenciones de abrazarla pero ésta se alejo. **-¿Te dije que me encanta cuando te pones celosa?**

**-No son celos, son derechos de propiedad. No lo olvides-** replico Rachel dándole la espalda a la rubia pero ésta la abrazo por la cintura mordiéndole el hombro. **-¡Auch! dolió, Fabray. Si estas hambrienta ve a comerle el cuello a Collins.**

**-Prefiero comérselo a la persona que tengo entre mis brazos-** indico Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa mientras le daba un mordisco en el cuello a Rachel haciéndola reír justo antes de que se girase para enfrentarse a sus ojos verdes. **-Debo ir a comprar el regalo de Britt por que nos olvidamos ese pequeño detalle y tu querida 'mamá San' tuvo la consideración de recordarmelo.**

**-Esta bien, yo aprovechare para prepararme para la fiesta y luego debo hablar con Marley-** informo la morena viendo como Quinn miraba alrededor para ver si alguien las miraba pero como no encontró a nadie aprovecho para besarla rápidamente. **-Debes prepararte tú también, asi que no te demores mucho.**

**-No lo haré-** dijo Quinn alejándose lentamente de la morena con una sonrisa en los labios pero antes de salir corriendo volvió y le dejo un nuevo beso en los de Rachel, que con sus ojos cerrados, le coloco su mano en su mejilla para retenerla un poco más. **-Te veo más tarde. Te quiero.**

**-También te quiero-** susurro para si misma por que Quinn no le dio tiempo a que se lo dijera a ella. Lanzo una ultima mirada hacia donde corría la rubia y la vio salir nuevamente con la bicicleta a toda prisa. Aquella imagen la hizo reír.

Se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa encontrándose con la mayoría de sus amigos ordenando algunas cosas, colocando las luces, poniendo los muebles pequeños en un lugar donde no estorbaran, preparando lo que seguramente seria la barra y la pista de baile donde Britt y Eleonor ya estaban bailando mientras que Santana y Ashley parecían luchar contra el impulso de no mirar. Subió hasta el dormitorio que seria suyo ese fin de semana y se encontró con Marley recostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

**-¿Durmiendo?-** pregunto la morena para saber si su prima estaba con sus cinco sentidos en alerta o por el contrario carecía de alguno. Marley gruño como respuesta pero no abrió los ojos sino que palmeo a su costado invitando a Rachel a recostarse con ella. **-¿Esta todo bien?**

**-¡No!-** exclamo Marley levantándose de golpe de la cama asustando a Rachel. **-No esta todo bien. Se acerca la hora de la fiesta y yo no sé que ponerme. No quiero vestirme con algo demasiado sugerente pero tampoco con algo inocente. Quiero que me preste atención solamente a mi esta noche.**

**-¿Qué te preste atención? ¿Quien?-** interrogo Rachel cruzándose de brazos y piernas mirando fijamente a su prima que ya adquiría un tono rosado en sus mejilla, lo cual le dio una pista a la morena sobre de quien podría tratarse. **-¿Tyler tiene algo que ver?-** Marley no respondió sino todo lo contrario, le dio la espalda y se giro para mirar hacia ventana donde ya se podía apreciar la llegada de la noche que parecía prestarse a ser la compañera perfecta para aquel festejo. **-¿Él te gusta?**

**-No lo sé, R-** murmuro Marley respirando con dificultad mientras se giraba para mirar a su prima. **-No lo sé. Solo sé que me siento bien hablando con él, que las veces que me fue a ver a Lima me divertí muchísimo y que me hace olvidar a Jake, no olvidarlo a él por que ya lo hice, sino olvidar lo que me hizo.**

**-Te entiendo-** susurro Rachel completamente perdida en sus pensamientos al tiempo que en su mente aparecía la imagen de Quinn sonriendole y detrás de eso todo lo que había pasado entre ellas. **-Te entiendo perfectamente. Te lastimaron, pensaste que no volverías a creer nunca más en el amor pero aparece ella y te cambia los planes, pensaste que...**

**-¿Ella?-** interrumpió Marley con el ceño fruncido sentándose al lado de Rachel que se ruborizo. **-Pensé que estábamos hablando de mi y Tyler, no de Quinn y tú.**

**-Jamas nombre a Quinn-** replico Rachel levantándose de la cama para buscar la ropa que se pondría para fiesta asi de esa forma no podría enfrentarse a las preguntas de su prima.

-No h**ace falta que nombres a Quinn, por que es obvio que hablas de ella. Siempre hablas de ella-** indico Marley con gracia en la voz mientras Rachel la fulminaba con la mirada. **-No me mires asi, sabes que es cierto. Mejor cuéntame como va todo después que me contaste lo de Jesse.**

**-Va todo bien. Como siempre-** respondió la morena sin entrar en detalles. No es que no quisiera que los demás supiera de lo que pasaba entre ella y la rubia, por que si lo quería, pero por el momento prefería seguir en la clandestinidad.** -Ya sabes, ella ejerciendo el papel de mejor amiga, yo a su lado... Lo mismo de siempre.**

**-¡Me estas mintiendo!-** exclamo Marley cuando se dio cuenta de que Rachel no la miraba a los ojos. **-Me estas mintiendo, Berry. ¿Qué esta pasando entre tú y Quinn?**

**-Nada esta pasando, Rose-** negó Rachel escapando de la mirada de Marley mientras se dirigía hacia el baño a ducharse pero antes de perderse allí le lanzo una mirada a su prima: **-Debería dejar de preocuparte por mi vida amorosa y concentrarse en la tuya. Tyler es un muy lindo y buen chico.**

Sabia que con eso ultimo había dejado a su prima con la palabra en la boca, cosa que era un poco imposible teniendo en cuenta de que por sus venas corría sangre Berry, no en su totalidad pero si cierta cantidad. Fue desvistiéndose de a poco y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando descubrió que en su cuerpo había una mezcla de olor al mar con el perfume de Quinn, pero al mismo tiempo con la esencia de ella.

Dejo que el agua tibia recorriera todo su cuerpo eliminando todo rastro de aquella playa de su cuerpo pero eso no significaba que quería o podía quitar de su mente a Fabray, los besos que compartieron, las caricias que le proporciono la rubia debajo del agua, como la miraba con devoción y aquel "Te quiero" que jamas olvidaría. Aquella dos palabras la hacían temblar, le erizaban la piel y la llenaba de orgullo y felicidad. Eran las dos palabras que espero por años escuchar y si bien Quinn se lo había dicho miles de veces sabia que se lo decía como amiga, pero esta vez había sido diferente por el simple hecho de que era un "Te quiero" de algo más que amistad, un "Te quiero" que englobaba algo más complejo y maravilloso como lo era el amor que empezaban a sentir una por la otra.

Quinn por otro lado había llegado a la casa con las piernas completamente destrozadas por haber pedaleado tanto en aquel día. Hacia mucho que no andaba en bicicleta y estaba un poco fuera de forma. Si le hubiesen dado a elegir un vehículo hubiera elegido un automóvil o una motocicleta pero se quiso hacer la romántica ecologista que no usaba nada que pudiese contaminar el ambiente y ahora allí estaba pagando las consecuencias. Con el regalo para Britt en la mano entro a la casa encontrándose con el lugar perfectamente decorado para la fiesta y al fondo una cara que le resulto bastante conocida.

**-¡Ey, sexy mamá!-** exclamo Noah Puckerman desde el rincón donde se situaría el Dj aquella noche. Quinn avanzo hacia él con emoción mientras el chico hacia lo mismo regalandole un cariñoso abrazo cuando se encontraron. **-¿Como esta la rubia de ojos verdes más hermosa?**

**-¿Qué-qué haces tú aqui?-** pregunto Quinn acariciándole el rostro como si comprobara que de verdad el chico estaba allí.

**-Seré el Dj de la fiesta-** respondió Puck pasándose la mano por su cabeza donde su corte mohawk que aun persistía en su apariencia. **-Brittany me llamo hace poco invitándome a su cumpleaños y como estoy probando suerte con la música me ofrecí como Dj.**

**-¿Desde cuando se conocen tú y Britt?-** pregunto Quinn colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de su amigo para acariciar su pelo. El chico le regalo una de esas sonrisas que había heredado Beth de él y eso la hizo emocionar más aun. **-¿Desde cuando eres Dj? ¿Qué paso con tu negocio de limpia piscinas?**

**-El negocio sigue intacto pero lo deje a mi hermano a cargo mientras yo busco otras alternativas-** explico Puck abrazando a la rubia por los hombros mientras se dirigían al sofá para seguir conversando más cómodamente. **-Dj soy hace poco. De hecho, mientras ejercía esa profesión conocí a B. Ella bailaba con la chica que parece Megan Fox, el asiático, Magic Mike y algunos más pero como el que tenia que pasarle la música nunca llego, me pasaron la pista que ellos habían preparado y asi los conocí.**

**-¡Dios! no puedo creer que estés aqui, Puckerman-** repuso Quinn emocionada volviendo a abrazar al chico mientras éste le dejaba un beso fraternal en la cabeza. **-Es bueno tenerte aqui de nuevo, aunque eso signifique solamente hacerlo por unas cuantas horas.**

**-Ey, me quedare el tiempo suficiente para que puedas hacer otra hermosa bebé rubia conmigo-** bromeo Puck ganándose un manotazo en el hombro por parte de la rubia. **-Solo bromeaba, Q. Sabes que nadie superara a nuestra primera y única hija.**

**-¿La has visto?-** pregunto Quinn después de largo silencio con un nudo en la garganta mientras bajaba la mirada, pero Puckerman la tomo de la barbilla para regalarle una sonrisa cariñosa.

**-Mmm... Me cruce con ella y Shelby hace poco más de un mes en Los Ángeles-** contó Puck mientras los ojos de Quinn se volvían vidriosos pero aun sonrió por la noticia. **-Shelby le dijo quien era yo. Me saludo correctamente, parece bien educada y... me dijo que era muy apuesto-** Aquello hizo reír a Quinn mientras Puck le limpiaba las lagrimas que caían silenciosas por sus mejillas. **-Es preciosa, Fabray. Es una mini tú. Digna hija tuya, elegante, con la frente en alto y ese aire de superioridad.**

Quinn se mordió el labio mientras sonreia y negaba con la cabeza. Desde hacia prácticamente cuatro años que no veía ni tenia contacto alguno con Beth y no por que ella lo quisiera sino por que sabia que era lo mejor. Aun asi se sentía feliz cada vez que tenia noticias de ella. La tranquilizaba saber que la niña estaba creciendo con todo lo que merecía y que ella no pudo ni podría otorgarle jamas.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando, poniéndose al día hasta que un carraspeo a sus espaldas los distrajo. A Quinn se le congelo el corazón cuando descubrió a Rachel al pie de la escalera con las manos adelante y una expresión tímida en su rostro. El vestido blanco, orden explicita de Britt, acompañado de unos tacones que no eran ni muy altos ni muy bajos, en conjunto con un ligero maquillaje y una trensa de lado fue lo que llevaron a Quinn a la perdición y a la necesidad de ir hasta Rachel y besarla como jamas lo había hecho.

**-¡Oh, por dios! Miren lo sexy que se ve mi princesa judía-** repuso Puckerman levantándose del sofá para ir hasta donde estaba Rachel que lo esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios pero sin quitar su mirada de encima de Quinn.

**-¡Noah!-** exclamo la morena riéndose cuando el chico la levanto en el aire y comenzó a dar vueltas en el lugar con ella en sus brazos hasta que se detuvo.

**-Wow, quién te ha visto y quién te ve, Berry. Mucho hueso para un perro como St. James-** repuso Puck mirándola de arriba a abajo haciéndola girar en el lugar mientras Quinn se mordía el labio luchando para desviar su vista para no mirarla pero lo cierto era que no podía.

**-No estoy más con Jesse, Noah-** informo Rachel lanzando una rápida mirada a la rubia que sonrió disimuladamente. **-Me fue infiel y ahí quedo todo pero no quiero hablar de eso por que no vale la pena. Mejor cuéntame como va tu vida.**

**-Yo los dejo. Voy a ducharme-** indico Quinn acercándose a los dos chicos. Le regalo un abrazo tierno a Puck y después se giro hacia Rachel regalandole una de sus sonrisas que decían las palabras que no salían de su boca. Quería besarla pero sabia que no podía. La morena se lo hizo fácil acercándose a ella para dejarle un beso en la comisura de los labios lo cual le genero miles de cosas en su interior. **-Los-los veo luego.**

Puckerman sonrió con picardía viendo como la morena seguía con la mirada a Quinn hasta perderla de vista. Sonrisa que aumento cuando la descubrió mordiéndose el labio después de soltar un suspiro.

**-Oh, ya entendí-** susurro Puck abrazando a Rachel por atrás mientras colocaba su mentón en el hombro de la morena. **-Te gusta la mamá de mi bebé.**

**-Muero por ella, Noah-** soltó Rachel de repente y sin darse cuenta haciendo reír a Puck. La morena se giro apuntándolo con un dedo. **-Deja de reírte y no digas ni una palabra de lo que escuchaste.**

**-Ya era hora de que empezaras a sentir lo mismo que ella siente, Rachel-** Repuso Puckerman sorprendiendo a la morena por esa información que ella no sabia. ¿Como que 'ya era hora'? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Que Quinn hace rato sentía algo por ella? Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando entraron el resto de sus amigos interrumpiendo la catarata de preguntas que pensaba formulárselas al chico del mohawk.

Dejo a todos allí que ya empezaban a beber y a bailar al ritmo de la música que Puckerman se encargo de colocar. Salio al patio trasero de la casa sentándose en uno de los asientos del lugar perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y con su corazón latiendole de una manera que le era imposible de controlar. Había muchas preguntas en su mente. ¿Qué era eso que dijo Puckerman? El 'Ya era hora' retumbaba en su mente una y otra vez llevándola a sospechar que había algo que ella no sabia pero que el resto si.

No estuvo segura de cuanto tiempo estuvo perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó la voz de Kurt cerca de ella. Parecía que el chico estaba hablando por teléfono y Rachel sonrió cuando escucho el nombre de Luke salir de los labios de Hummel. Se cruzo de brazos y espero a que su amigo reparara en su presencia lo cual lo hizo minutos más tarde abriendo los ojos completamente sorprendido mientras adquiría un tono rosa bastante revelador.

Rachel iba a preguntarle que se traía entre manos pero el chico se metió rápidamente a la casa mientras la morena se reía de la actitud de su amigo. La música seguía sonando, acompañada de varios gritos, en el interior de la vivienda y la diva se dispuso a entrar justo cuando Quinn salia a su encuentro.

Se le callo la mandíbula al suelo cuando la descubrió con un vestido suelto de color blanco como había ordenado Britt alegando que era fiesta temática, el cabello suelto pero con el flequillo recogido hacia atrás dejando su rostro al descubierto, sin mucho maquillaje, solo lo necesario y por ultimo una sandalias bajas que llamaron la atención de Rachel.

**-Así estaremos a la misma altura-** respondió Quinn cuando la morena le pregunto sobre eso. Es respuesta hizo reír a Rachel que bajo la mirada mientras Quinn se acercaba a ella para abrazarla por la cintura. **-Estas hermosa... Muy hermosa, Rachel.**

**-Tú estas perfecta como siempre-** respondió la morena con un nudo en la garganta por la proximidad de Quinn a su rostro. **-¿Como haces para estar siempre asi?**

**-Solo lo hago para impresionarte-** Bromeo Quinn acariciando la cintura Rachel mientras ésta miraba a los alrededores asegurándose de que nadie más las veía. Después de eso la vio acercándose a ella y besarla con necesidad. Necesitaba probar sus labios nuevamente y Quinn parecía querer lo mismo. Se separaron solamente cuando el oxigeno se les acabo. **-Ven.**

**-¿Adonde me...?-** empezó la morena siendo guiada por Quinn hasta una de las paredes del lugar donde quedaban ocultas de la vista de los demás. No pudo terminar su pregunta por que los labios de la rubia se lo impidieron.

Un beso que comenzó lento, saboreándose y disfrutando de las descargas eléctricas que generaban una en la otra. Poco a poco fueron profundizando hasta el punto de perder la cordura y el oxigeno llevándolas a detenerse una vez más. Cuando lo hicieron se quedaron con sus cabezas unidas mientras recuperaban el aliento perdido.

**-Te quiero-** susurro Quinn sin poder contenerse tomando por sorpresa a Rachel. No por que fuera la primera vez que lo escuchaba o por que le incomodase, sino por que la frase de Puck volvió a su mente: 'Ya era hora'.

**-¿Hace cuanto?-** pregunto Rachel con un hilo de voz y respirando con dificultad al tiempo que su corazón latía desbocado y un nudo se formaba en su estomago. **-¿Hace cuanto me quieres, Q?-** La rubia bajo la mirada mientras tensaba la mandíbula pero la morena no dio su brazo a torcer. **-Quinn, mírame y dime hace cuanto me quieres.**

**-Hace rato-** respondió la rubia para no decir una fecha exacta exponiéndose. Recién empezaban no podía decirle a la morena que desde hace años la quería... que la amaba. **-Hace rato te quiero, Rachel.**

La morena iba a preguntar cuanto era 'Hace rato' pero la llegada Eleonor alegando que se estaban perdiendo la fiesta las interrumpió y decidió guardar esa pregunta en lo más remoto de su cabeza para formularla más adelante y cuando estuvieran las dos solas. Quinn le tendió su mano para entrar a la casa encontrándose con sus amigos y algunas personas que Rachel no conocía.

**-¿No sé suponía que la fiesta seria en la playa?-** pregunto Rachel saludando a Puckerman que estaba en el rincón que funcionaba como la cabina del Dj. El chico la señalo con un dedo haciéndole saber que la próxima cancion seria dedicada a ella.

Soltó una carcajada cuando de repente empezó a sonar Barbra Streinsand de Duck Sauce, cancion pasada de moda, o al menos no el ultimo hit del año, pero efectiva como muy pocas. Se acerco a la mitad de la pista encontrándose con Eleonor y Britt bailando demasiado juntas mientras que del otro lado Santana y Ashley hacían lo mismo como si compitieran con las chicas de ojos azules. Aquello la hizo reír, más aun, hasta que vio como Quinn se hacia un lugar a su lado para bailar y eso se llevo toda su atención.

Poco a poco la noche fue dándole paso a la madrugada entre música y alcohol, mismo que ya empezaba a hacer efecto en el cuerpo de la mayoría de los invitados. Algunos estaban completamente desplomados en el suelo o en las escaleras, otros bailaban solos encima de la mesa o el sofá. Entre cancion, tragos, bailes, luces de colores, la locura de los invitados y muchas cosas más, ellas se concentraron en si misma besándose de vez en cuando allí en mitad de la pista o en algún lugar oculto y oscuro. Sabían que no había peligro de ser descubiertas por que sus amigos estaban completamente distraídos. En un rincón estaba Kurt besándose con un chico, un poco más apartada estaba Eleonor besándose con un rubio alto y cara de tonto mientras Ashley la miraba 'disimuladamente' con un vaso en la mano, vaso que se hizo añicos por la presión que ejerció la pelirroja al ver la escena. Cerca de donde estaba Puck ejerciendo de Dj estaban Santana y Britt diciéndose cosas al oído y Rachel hubiese jurado que ambas estaban ruborizadas pero no podía asegurar si era por el alcohol o por algo más, tampoco sabia si aquello era real o no, por que las luces no le permitía ver con claridad.

**-Silencio... silencio, alumnos-** pidió Tyler completamente ebrio apoyándose en Puck que se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa en los labios. **-¿Donde esta...? ¿Donde esta la recién casada?**

**-Querrás decir la cumpleañera-** corrigió Quinn que parecía ser la menos borracha de todos. Incluso Rachel, que estaba sentada con Marley en uno de los sofás, andaba como un poco perdida riéndose y lanzandole besos desde lejos.

**-¡Así se habla, Fabray!-** exclamo Tyler dando un trago a su vaso de vaya uno a saber de que era. **-¿Donde esta la cumpleañera recién casada?**

**-¡Aquí estoy!-** grito Britt robandole un beso a Santana antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaba el chico. Junto con Quinn parecía ser una de las pocas con conciencia en aquel lugar. **-Hola a todos. Gracias... Gracias por haber venido a mi cumpleaños y a mi boda-** los que estaban más o menos conscientes se rieron de aquella broma pero al resto no había forma de hacerlos reaccionar. -Los que vinieron en camellos por favor déjenlos afuera y los que vinieron en alfombras voladoras pueden guardarlas en el cuarto de escobas debajo de las escaleras pero con cuidado, por favor. No vayan a despertar a Harry.

Aquello hizo reír a la mayoría a pesar de no saber de que se reían. Quinn negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios sabiendo que quizás ya era hora de dar por finalizada aquella jornada fiestera. Paso por entre los invitados, pisando alguna que otra parte del cuerpo de los que estaban tirados en el suelo, buscando a la única persona que quería rescatar de toda esa locura y la encontró. Rachel estaba riéndose estrepitosamente en compañía de Marley mientras cantaban algo por lo bajo, seguramente algo de Broadway. Sus ojos marrones se enfocaron en los de Quinn y esbozo una sonrisa que la rubia no llego a descifrar.

**-Mira, Marley... Ahí esta mi chica-** indico la morena señalándola antes de Quinn soltara una carcajada estrepitosa para que la chica se creyera que se lo tomaba en broma pero al parecer Marley estaba tan borracha que no le dio importancia a nada más por que de repente tiro la cabeza para atrás y allí se quedo. **-Ey, se durmió nuestra madrina de bodas. Ahora tendré que buscar un padrino.**

**-Querrás decir una madrina-** indico Quinn pero Rachel agito la mano mientras intentaba ponerse de pie aferrándose al cuerpo de la rubia para no caer a suelo.

**-¡Weston!-** grito la morena tratando de enfocar la mirada en Brody que bailaba en una de las mesas sin música y sin camisa haciendo las delicias de las chicas del lugar. El chico alzo la mano en señal de que la escuchaba. **-¿Te gustaría ser el padrino de mi boda con Quinn?**

**-Claro, ¿Por que no?-** respondió Brody cayéndose de la mesa. No se vio nada hasta que aparecieron sus dos brazos musculosos.** -¡Alguien me empujo pero estoy bien!**

Quinn soltó una carcajada mientras colocaba uno de sus brazos en la cintura de Rachel y el otro debajo de las piernas de la morena mientras ésta le rodeaba el cuello y escondía su rostro allí. A lo lejos vio como Ashley tomaba a Eleonor del brazo mientras que ésta sonreia con picardía. Britt se bajaba del escenario abrazada a Tyler y Puck volvió a subirle el volumen a la música para continuar con la fiesta.

**-Quinn... Tú-tú de verdad me quieres, ¿No?-** pregunto Rachel de repente mientras la rubia subía la escalera tratando de no caerse al suelo con la morena en brazos.

**-Si, si te quiero. Te quiero mucho-** respondió Quinn dejando un beso en la frente de Berry que sonrió. **-Ahora duerme que mañana no te acordaras de nada.**

**-Si recordare. Recordare todo... ¡Todo!-** replico Rachel mirándola directamente. **-Te recordare a ti, ¿Sabes por que? Por que hace tiempo intente olvidarte pero no pude. Ni Jesse lo logro y ahora por fin te tengo a mi lado como la mujer de mi vida, la que siempre quise y por estúpida no espere.**

Quinn quiso preguntar sobre aquello, saber más mientras intentaba controlar los latidos de su corazón pero la morena completamente dormida en sus brazos le indico que tendría que esperar para averiguar que significaba aquello. Por lo pronto debía recostar a Rachel en la cama y rezar para que al otro día la resaca de la morena no fuera tan insoportable, pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo que bebió, eso parecía imposible.

**-Yo no sé si Jesse logro o no lo que tú querías-** susurro la rubia viendo como la morena dormía en la cama mientras ella le quitaba el cabello del rostro. **-Pero lo que si sé es que no te amó ni te amara como yo lo hago, mi amor.**

Dejo un beso en la frente de la morena y luego se recostó a su lado abrazándola por la cintura sabiendo que su futuro con Rachel no era tan incierto como pensaba.

- 0 -

Como siempre gracias por todo y a todos!

El lunes diré quien es el elegido como Luke Hansson. Por lo pronto creo que Kevin y Chase van en un empate con dos puntos cada uno pero pueden seguir eligiendo al resto :)

Perdón por no haber actualizado mucho más temprano! :)

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos :)


	18. 18 - Catarsis

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 18. Catarsis**

El olor a café, no solo en la cocina, sino en todo el departamento fue lo que despertó a Quinn aquel lunes por la mañana. Se sintió absurda cuando recorrió su cama en busca del cuerpo de Rachel a su lado y no lo encontró. Sabia que nadie más que ella estaría preparando el desayuno y eso la hizo sonreír completamente sorprendida. Se levanto de su cama y se dirigió hacia la cocina con Stitch en una mano mientras que con la otra se frotaba los ojos para terminar de despertarse. Por el camino se encontró con Aslan y Crusoe a los cuales les dejo un beso en la cabeza a cada uno.

Se mordió el labio cuando se encontró con Rachel de espalda hacia ella al tiempo que su mirada se perdía en el short de algodón que la morena había usado como pijama la anoche anterior y que se estaba convirtiendo en su tortura. Las piernas y el trasero de Rachel a primera hora de la mañana no era lo adecuado para su corazón.

**-Asi da gusto despertarse cada mañana-** susurro Quinn abrazando a la morena por la cintura antes de que ésta se girara para mirarla con una sonrisa en los labios. **-Buenos días... Pensé que no sabias cocinar.**

**-Y sigo sin saber-** indico Rachel con frustración. **-Pero se trata de un simple desayuno, no de física cuántica. Solo son un par de tostadas, calentar el café y nada más. Algo básico que todo ser humano sabe hacer.**

**-Con que sepas eso a mi me basta-** respondió Quinn alejándose de la morena para sentarse a la mesa mientras Rachel le pasaba la taza de café tomando una para ella también y sentándose al lado de la rubia.** -¿Como amaneciste?**

**-Perfectamente. A tu lado siempre amanezco asi-** respondió Rachel con una sonrisa tímida antes de que Quinn le regalara un beso en los labios. **-Ya sabia que me faltaba algo.**

Quinn rió mientras dejaba su desayuno a un costado y se acercaba más a la morena que la esperaba con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Rachel quito el cabello del rostro de la rubia mientras ésta cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación.

**-Te quiero-** susurro Rachel mirando directamente a Quinn.

**-¿Te has despertado sensible hoy?-** bromeo Quinn ganándose una suave cachetada en la mejilla por parte de Rachel. **-No me golpees. No quiero ir a trabajar toda golpeada.**

**-Te lo mereces por romper el momento-** replico Rachel mientras Quinn le robaba otro beso. **-Ni lo intentes, Fabray. No vas a comprarme con un beso.**

**-Si tú lo dices. Tendré que buscarme a alguien quien si quiera mis besos-** bromeo Quinn alejándose de la morena antes de agarrar su taza de café. **-Ashley pasara a buscarme en unos minutos. Quizás ella si quiera besarme.**

**-Le cortare la cabeza a esa pelirroja si te toca un solo pelo-** amenazo Rachel con el ceño fruncido haciendo reír a Quinn.** -No estoy bromeando, Fabray. A ti también te asesinare.**

**-Si me asesinas te quedaras sin la mujer de tu vida-** replico Quinn en voz baja recordando lo que había dicho la morena en la fiesta del cumpleaños de Britt.

El domingo por la mañana hubiera indagado sobre eso si no fuera por que Rachel no tenia ánimos ni para moverse de la cama. La morena había estado de mal humor todo el día, jurando a diestra y siniestra que no volvería a tomar nunca más, típica promesa de borracho. Quinn en cambio, tampoco estaba tan entera como había aparentado, al despertar lo primero que había hecho había sido vomitar hasta no dejar nada en su estomago. La única que sabia sobre eso había sido Ashley, por que el resto de sus amigos estaban iguales o peores que ella.

Cuando volvieron a su hogar, la tarde-noche anterior, Rachel ni siquiera tuvo ánimos de deshacer el equipaje, lo único que hizo fue cambiarse de ropa para colocarse el pijama y luego acostarse en la cama de Quinn. A los pocos minutos la rubia hizo lo mismo y se recostó a su lado. Le hubiese gustado amanecer al lado de Rachel pero el hecho de que la morena se hubiese despertado antes que ella para preparar el desayuno se robo más de un suspiro suyo.

**-¿De donde sacaste eso?-** cuestiono Rachel sorprendida por haber escuchado esas palabras de la boca de Quinn. Algo que siempre estuvo latente en su mente. **-¿Puckerman te lo dijo?**

**-¿Puck? ¿Qué tiene que ver Puck en todo esto?-** replico Quinn con desconcierto mientras Rachel adquiría un tono rosa en sus mejillas por meter la pata de esa manera. **-Hay algo que no me estas contando, ¿Cierto?**

**-Tú tampoco estas siendo cien por ciento sincera conmigo-** replico Rachel mirándola directamente y ahora fue el turno de Quinn de ruborizarse.

Se produjo un duelo de miradas en la cual ninguna de las dos dio su brazo a torcer. Había mucho que decirse, muchos secretos ocultos o quizás no eran muchos. sino uno solo que parecía ser que seria revelado en ese momento. Quinn levanto su ceja como dándole permiso a Rachel de que empezara ella primero a hablar pero la morena se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño, lo cual le indico a la rubia que ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a iniciar aquella conversación.

**-¿Piedra, papel o tijera?-** sugirió Rachel cansada del silencio que se produjo entre ambas. Quinn asintió y la morena se puso enfrente de su amiga para dar iniciado el desafío.

**-Al mejor de tres-** agrego Quinn agitando la mano mientras que Rachel hacia lo mismo.** -Quien pierde inicia primero.**

**-¿Te das cuenta de lo infantil que es esto?-** pregunto Rachel sonriendo y contagiando a Quinn. **-Uno, dos, tres-** Pego un grito de felicidad cuando Quinn le enseño su puño cerrado y ella su palma extendida. **-¡Gane! ¡Te gane, Fabray!**

**-¿Quien es la infantil ahora?-** murmuro Quinn rodando los ojos al tiempo que Rachel entrecerraba los ojos mirándola. **-Ya, sigamos. Dijimos al mejor de tres y recién vamos uno. Asi que no festejes tanto, Berry. Puedo dar vuelta la torta.**

**-Qué irónico-** repuso Rachel riéndose mientras volvía a agitar su mano en conjunto con Quinn. **-¿Lista, Fabray?-** Quinn asintió y ella agrego: -**Prepárate por que besaras el suelo cuando yo gane.**

Quinn no dijo nada, solamente sonrió de lado y dejo que la morena se confiara. Los dos siguientes puntos los gano ella mientras Rachel se cruzaba de brazos completamente molesta por haber perdido. Quinn, por otro lado, tomo a Stitch de la mesa para decirle un _"Le gane a mamá Rachel"_ que molesto más a la morena.

**-Ya, quita esa cara y empieza a hablar-** ordeno Quinn cuando termino de festejar mientras se sentaba al lado de la morena que la miraba seriamente. **-Cuéntame todo y no te guardes nada... por favor.**

**-Para ti es fácil decirlo por que no tuviste que luchar contigo misma para no sentir, o al menos borrar, lo que ya estabas sintiendo-** replico Rachel en voz baja completamente nerviosa por que sabia que aquello marcaría un antes y un después con Quinn. Debía decir todo de una vez y dejar que las cosas tomen su curso. Sabia que había dos posibilidad en decir toda la verdad: Podía llegar asustar a Quinn y ésta saldría corriendo o bien podría quedarse a su lado y decirle que ella también estaba enamorada desde hacia bastante tiempo.

**-¿Quien te dijo que no tuve que luchar conmigo misma para no sentir lo que se supone que no debo sentir?-** cuestiono Quinn haciendo que Rachel la mirase sorprendida. **-No me mires asi. No es mi turno de hablar, asi que sera mejor que empieces tú primero, por favor.**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-** pregunto Rachel adoptando una pose de superada aunque lo cierto es que por dentro se moría de miedo.

**-Todo. Desde principio a fin-** respondió Quinn con nerviosismo y un nudo en la garganta. Los minutos fueron pasando pero Rachel jamas comenzó con la historia, por lo tanto se armo de paciencia y respiro profundamente antes de continuar: **-Ey, mírame Sé que estas nerviosa. Yo también lo estoy. Solo deja que me hable tu corazón. Yo dejare que te hable el mio, ¿Esta bien?**

**-No sé por donde empezar-** susurro Rachel tomando las manos de Quinn para armarse de valor.** -No sé que esperas que te diga.**

**-Yo solo te diré lo que más necesito saber y luego tú continuaras, ¿Ok?-** pregunto Quinn y la morena asintió. **-En la fiesta de Britt dijiste que... que ni siquiera Jesse logro hacer que me olvidaras, que por fin estabas con la mujer de tu vida y la que dejaste ir por no esperar-** Trago saliva para eliminar el nudo en su garganta viendo como los ojos de Rachel se volvía cristalinos. **-Solo quiero saber si eso fue o es real, si fue cierto y no producto del alcohol.**

**-¿Yo dije todo eso?-** pregunto la morena sorprendida por lo que le acaba de decir Quinn. Vio como la rubia asintió y supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Debía exponer su corazón y que fuera lo que tenia que ser. **-Es cierto... Todo lo que dije fue cierto.**

**-Dime que es lo que estoy pensando-** repuso Quinn con un dedo en alto y los ojos cerrados para concentrarse mejor en aquella revelación. Se sentía shockeada. ¿Rachel estaba diciendo lo que ella creía que le estaba diciendo? **-Explícame por que juro que no lo entiendo.**

**-¿Qué no entiendes, Quinn?-** cuestiono Rachel con aspereza y lagrimas en los ojos mientras se alejaba de la rubia para poder enfrentarse a ella y tener el espacio suficiente para emprender una huida si era necesario. **-Dime, ¿Qué no entiendes? ¿Qué salí con Jesse para olvidarte? ¿Qué te veía con tus novios perfectos y yo en lo único que podía pensar era en que pegamento podía usar para unir los pedazos mi corazón roto? ¿Qué cada vez que me hablabas de lo contenta que estabas con ellos yo lo único que hacia era pensar de que piso tirarme? ¿Qué...?**

**-¿Por que jamas me dijiste nada?-** pregunto Quinn en un susurro asimilando todo esa información. Aunque una parte de ella estaba feliz de escuchar todo eso. **-¿Por que jamas me dijiste que te dolía cada vez que te hablaba de mis novios, Rachel?**

**-¿Qué esperabas, Fabray?-** replico la morena paseándose por toda la cocina ida y vuelta, mientras acompañaba sus palabras con sus manos tratando se calmarse pero la mirada de Quinn encima de ella la ponía más nerviosa aun, eso sumado al hecho de que por más que limpiara sus lagrimas éstas volvían a caer. **-Qué llegara a tu departamento y te dijera: _"Ey, Q. Ya no hables de tus perfectos novios enfrente de mi por que muero por ocupar el lugar de ellos. Por que muero por ser yo quien besa tus labios, quien duerme a tu lado, quien te hace el amor, quien te dice que te ama a cada momento..."_-** La vio acercarse pero ella se alejo hasta chocar contra la heladera y al parecer eso fue de gran ayuda para Quinn que no detuvo su caminata. **-Aléjate... Por favor, Quinn. Solo... aléjate.**

**-¿Por que?-** cuestiono Quinn tocando el hombro de la morena que se estremeció al contacto. **-¿Por que quieres que me aleje ahora de ti, Rachel?**

**-Por que estoy muriéndome-** respondió la morena enfrentándola siendo testigo directo de las lagrimas que adornaban los ojos de Quinn. **-Por que te estoy abriendo mi corazón, por que me siento vulnerable, por que se supone que es muy pronto para decir todas estas cosas, por que recién empezamos y tú solamente me quieres, mientras que yo muero por ti-** bajo la mirada completamente derrotada respirando con dificultad mientras que las lagrimas caían al suelo.** -Por que me jure a mi misma olvidarte y no pude. Te veía pasear de la mano con Tyler, con Jack, con el ultimo que no me acuerdo su nombre y yo lo único que podía hacer era desear que algún día yo pudiera estar asi contigo. Tomarte de la mano, no como mi mejor amiga, sino como mi pareja, la mujer que amo, mirarte a los ojos y soñar un futuro juntas.**

**-No-no sabia que-que tú sentías todo eso-** repuso Quinn saliendo del shock que le produjo saber todo eso. Rachel le estaba diciendo que la amaba, que siempre lo hizo y ella no se había dado cuenta de nada. **-¿Cuando... cuando empezó todo? ¿Por que jamas lo supe?**

**-No lo sé. Cinco años, seis como mucho-** respondió Rachel con una sonrisa triste limpiándole las lagrimas a Quinn. **-No preguntes como soporte tanto tiempo sin decirte nada por que ni yo lo sé. Solo sé que me dolía tenerte a mi lado y la vez no, ser tu amiga y no tu novia, fueron muchas las noches que me desvele llorando por ti, rogándole a un dios que parecía haberme olvidado, pidiéndole por favor que si no te tenia al menos me diera la oportunidad de olvidarte, de arrancarte de mi... hasta que llego Jesse-** Quinn la miro con el ceño fruncido alejándose un poco para observarla mejor.** -Al principio sus labios reemplazaron la ausencia de los tuyos, sus caricias hacían que olvidara las tuyas una milésima de segundo, sus palabras surtían efecto. Pensé que él sanaría mi corazón pero de repente tú ya no tenias novio, ya no me hablabas de tu vida amorosa, te interesaste más en mi y el papel de "amiga enamorada de su novio" pase a cumplirlo yo...**

**-Ni me lo recuerdes-** susurro Quinn haciendo sonreír a Rachel apenas.

**-Pasamos a estar más tiempo juntas y los "progresos"-** la morena dibujo comillas al aire mientras rodaba los ojos. **-se fueron a la basura. Mi corazón volvió a latir incontrolablemente cuando me mirabas, me hablabas, me abrazabas o simplemente estabas ahí al lado mio, sin hacer nada en concreto-** Varias fueron las bocanadas de aire que tuvo que dar para tranquilizarse y continuar con su catarsis.** -Con el correr del tiempo Jesse ya no llamaba mi atención por que en lo único que podía hacer era pensar en ti, preguntarme que era lo que estabas haciendo cuando no estábamos juntas, si pensabas en mi, si algún día podría ganarme tu corazón o simplemente si habías notado el vestido que me había comprado o mi nuevo corte de pelo solo para hacer que te fijaras en mi, pero jamas lo notaste.**

**-Si lo note-** replico Quinn rápidamente con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Rachel haciéndola temblar. **-Si me di cuenta de eso, del vestido que te quedaba perfecto y que a mi me estaba volviendo loca. Rezaba por que fuera por mi por quien te vestías asi pero en fondo creía que era por Jesse que lo hacías.**

**-Pero te acabo de decir que fue por ti que me compre ese vestido**- aclaro Rachel con una sonrisa tímida intentando alejarse de la rubia mientras que Quinn le tomaba el rostro para que la mirase a los ojos. **-¿Ahora que hice? Ya dije todo lo que tenia que decir. Te abrí mi corazón, te dije que muero por ti, ¿Qué más quieres que haga, Quinn?**

**-¿Me amas?-** pregunto Quinn con el nerviosismo que no debería sentir, no después de todo lo que Rachel había dicho momentos antes, pero necesitaba asegurarse antes de abrir ella también su corazón. **-¿Estas enamorada de mi?**

Rachel se mordió el labio viendo como los ojos de Quinn brillaban con emoción, expectativa y ansiedad por saber aquella respuesta y estuvo a punto de dársela si no hubiese sido por el timbre que sonó sacándolas de su burbuja pero ninguna se movió de su lugar. Rachel por no saber que hacer después de todo eso y Quinn por no querer irse sin su respuesta.

**-Una de las dos debe ir a abrir-** indico Rachel sonriendo mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura de Quinn. **-¿Vas tú o voy yo?-** Quinn negó con la cabeza haciéndole saber que no se moverían de ahí. **-¿No va a ir ninguna? ¿Qué pasa si es la pelirroja que estabas esperando para darles los besos que yo no quería?**

**-¡SI ERES ASHLEY CARTER ESPERA UN MOMENTO... Y SI NO ERES ELLA TAMBIÉN ESPERA!-** grito Quinn haciendo reír a la morena al tiempo que el timbre sonaba por ultima vez en clara señal de que la persona había entendido el mensaje. Después se giro hacia Rachel y hablo en un tono normal.** -¿En que estaba? ¡Ah, si! Estaba en que quería decirte que no quiero besar a nadie más que no seas tú... sobre todo ahora-** Rachel sonrió con timidez mientras negaba con la cabeza como si no se creyera aquello. **-¿Puedo besarte?**

**-¿Desde cuando pides permiso para besarme?-** pregunto Rachel con sorpresa viendo como Quinn se ruborizaba.

**-Desde que sé que el sentimiento es mutuo-** susurro la rubia haciéndose dueña de la boca de Rachel que se aferro con más fuerza a la cintura de Quinn.

Un beso cargado de sentimientos, por parte de Rachel un "Te amo" silencioso que no había llegado a pronunciar, y por parte de Quinn un "Yo también" que gritaría cuando la morena le confirmara lo que ya empezaba a creer real. Un beso que las llevo a ambas a luchar por querer tener el control. Se olvidaron que había una persona esperando en su puerta, lo único que importaba eran ella besándose, luchando con sus lenguas y con sus manos que parecían no poder quedarse quietas como si necesitaran abarcar todo el cuerpo de la otra. Se separaron solamente cuando les comenzó a faltar el aire y se regalaron una sonrisa tímida que se vio interrumpida cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

**-¡TE DIJO QUINN QUE DEBES ESPERAR!-** Grito Rachel haciendo reír a la rubia que volvió a atacar su boca pero con un beso más tranquilo, más suave pero con un dejo de deseo que le hizo saber a ambas que aquello solo era el comienzo.

**-Ire a abrir antes de que nos tiren la puerta al suelo-** susurro Quinn mientras Rachel asentía con los ojos cerrados. La rubia le robo un ultimo beso y fue a ver de quien se trataba. No sé sorprendió de encontrarse con Ashley, lo que si la tomo por sorpresa fue encontrarse con Eleonor que tenia cara de pocos amigos. **-Hola, ¿Qué tal va todo?**

**-Teniendo en cuenta que me encontré con Carter en la puerta digamos que mi día no empezó de la mejor manera-** respondió Eleonor entrando al departamento de Quinn sorprendiéndola con su respuesta mientras que Ashley tenso su mandíbula para no responderle a la morocha.** -¿Donde esta Rachel?**

**-En la cocina-** respondió Quinn con el ceño fruncido mientras Ashley la abrazaba por la cintura susurrando un _"¿Ya nos vamos?"_ que le causo tristeza, no solo por que tenia que irse y dejar a Rachel allí cuando aun tenían muchas cosas de las cuales hablar, sino por que la pelirroja prácticamente suplico aquello. **-Si, ya nos vamos. ¿Me esperas diez minutos que me ducho y salimos?-** Ashley asintió tragando saliva y la rubia antes de irse se dirigió a Eleonor. **-¿Has desayunado?**

**-No, necesitaba hablar contigo sobre algo-** respondió Eleo cambiando su actitud hiriente por una timidez extrema. **-Con Britt ya lo hable y me fue de gran ayuda hasta que salio con sus teorías de que debería hacer terapia con Lord Tubbington y no creo que un gato parlante me ayude.**

**-Te entiendo. Ve con Rachel y dile que te prepare algo para desayunar, ¿Si?-** propuso Quinn y Page asintió antes de regalarle un beso en la mejilla e ir hacia donde estaba la morena. La rubia después se dirigió hacia Ashley y le regalo una sonrisa dulce. **-Tú también ve con Rach. Dile que te prepare un poco de café si quieres y espérame allí. Tardare lo menos posible para no hacer tan larga tu tortura.**

**-No es una tortura. Es solo que... Tú has visto como me trata-** Susurro Ashley completamente frustrada alejándose de Quinn mientras la rubia asentía. **-No sé que le hice para que me tratara de esa manera.**

**-Eleonor es asi. Es como el clima, tiene días lindos y días grises, como cualquier persona-** repuso Quinn intentando comprender la actitud de su amiga. **-Seguro no es nada en contra de ti. Ya la escuchaste, necesita hablar de algo. Seguramente esta perturbada por eso y no tiene nada que ver contigo. Ya veras como solo es eso-** Ashley asintió con resignación y Quinn le dejo una caricia en el hombro para tranquilizarla. **-Ire a ducharme. Te veo en un rato.**

Mientras tanto en la cocina Eleonor picoteaba una tostada mientras Rachel preparaba más café observándola de vez en cuando. Hacia poco que conocía a la chica pero por como se estaba comportando esa mañana se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba.

**-¿Esta todo bien?-** pregunto Rachel mirándola mientras Eleonor negaba con la cabeza. **-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?**

Eleonor no pudo responder por que Ashley hacia su aparición en la cocina con expresión tímida avanzando hacia Rachel para regalarle un beso en la mejilla. La morena le regalo una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía una taza de café que la pelirroja acepto gustosa.

**-¿Como va todo?-** pregunto Rachel después de unos largos minutos para romper el silencio viendo como Ashley y Eleonor se miraban disimuladamente sin que la otra se diera cuenta, lo cual le causo ternura. **-No suelo preparar café muy de seguido asi que si esta horrible pueden decírmelo y no me ofenderé.**

**-Esta rico, Rachel-** indico Ashley con una sonrisa sincera.** -Es el mejor café que probé en mi vida, Si Quinn no te propone casamiento, definitivamente yo lo haré.**

**-Aww... ¿Puedo ser la dama de honor?-** ironizo Eleonor mientras Ashley rodaba los ojos ignorándola. Page se cruzo de brazos y Rachel frunció los labios para no reírse. **-¿Rachel sera tu esposa numero cuanto, Carter?**

**-La numero quince, ¿Algún problema con eso, Page?-** replico Ashley mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Eleonor iba a contraatacar pero Rachel decidió interferir.

**-Ya, basta las dos-** ordeno la morena mirándolas alternativamente al tiempo que las dos chicas se desafiaban con la mirada. **-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por que se tratan asi? Tenia entendido que había buena relación entre ustedes dos.**

**-Ella es la del problema-** acuso Eleonor apuntando a Ashley que negó con la cabeza.

**-Eres tú la del problema, Eleonor-** resoplo la pelirroja mientras la chica de ojos azules la fulminaba con la mirada. **-Eres tú la que me trata mal y no sé por qué, ¿Qué fue lo que te hice para que me trataras tan mal?**

**-¡No darte cuenta de las cosas!-** exclamo Eleonor acercándose a Rachel en busca de un abrazo mientras la pelirroja la miraba sorprendida. **-Eso fue lo que hiciste mal.**

**-¿De que cosas me tengo que dar cuenta supuestamente?-** cuestiono Ashley buscando explicaciones en Rachel pero ésta negó con la cabeza mientras Eleonor le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. **-Eleonor, dime de que debo darme cuenta.**

Pero Eleonor no contesto por que justo entro Quinn con una toalla en la mano secándose el pelo y llevándose toda la atención de Rachel. El corazón de la morena dejo de latir momentáneamente cuando la rubia le regalo una sonrisa acompañada de un guiño de ojos.

**-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-** pregunto la rubia mirándola a todas por igual. Rachel se encogió de hombros mientras que Eleonor y Ashley se señalaban mutuamente acusándose. **-¿Siguen peleando? ¿Qué les pasa?**

**-La culpa es de ella-** dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo haciendo reír a Rachel que se soltó del abrazo de Eleonor para acercarse a Quinn.

**-¿No probaron con hacer terapia de pareja?-** bromeo Fabray colocando sus manos en la cintura de la diva mientras ésta le secaba el pelo con el ceño fruncido completamente concentrada.

**-Deja de decir estupideces y apúrate que llegamos tarde, Quinn-** fue la respuesta de Ashley con molestia. Quinn sonrió antes de entregarle un beso a Rachel en la mejilla como forma de agradecimiento y después salio nuevamente de la cocina a terminar de prepararse.

Quince minutos más tarde volvió a aparecer completamente lista para ir a trabajar. Llamo a Rachel para que uniera a ella en su habitación y la morena fue hasta allí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Después de que había sacado todo lo que tenia dentro respecto a sus sentimientos por Quinn se sentía liberada, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima pero aun asi tenia ese miedo a perderla. Quinn no le había dicho nada que ella pudiera tomar como reciproco, aunque aquel_ "Desde que sé que el sentimiento es mutuo"_ pronunciado por la rubia antes de besarla había encendido una pequeña luz de esperanza en su interior.

**-¿Que pasa?-** cuestiono Rachel una vez dentro de la habitación de Quinn viendo como esta estaba sentada en la cama con la mirada en el suelo mientras jugaba con sus manos como si estuviera nerviosa por algo. **-¿Esta todo bien?**

**-Si. Es solo que quería despedirme de ti antes de ir a trabajar pero no quería hacerlo en frente de Eleonor o Ashley-** respondió Quinn levantando su mirada al tiempo que una sonrisa tímida a parecía un sus labios. **-Ademas quiero mi respuesta.**

**-¿Tu respuesta?-** pregunto Rachel desorientada mientras Quinn se acercaba a ella acorralándola contra la puerta. La morena trago saliva ruidosamente cuando la rubia coloco las manos en su cintura haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza. **-No-no... No sé de que respuesta me hablas.**

**-En la cocina te pregunte si estabas enamorada de mi... Si me amabas, pero jamas me diste mi respuesta-** aclaro Quinn con nerviosismo sintiendo como el corazón le latía sin un patrón establecido, de una forma irregular que la asusto.

Rachel la miro a los ojos descubriendo como los de Quinn brillaban de manera especial invitándola a que le dijera lo que se moría por decirle. Años ocultando aquello para ahora por fin decirlo en voz alta. Se sintió morir cuando sintió que la rubia temblaba pero no sabia si era de nervios o por otra cosa.

**-¿Tengo que responder esa pregunta después de todo lo que te dije?-** cuestiono Rachel con sus manos en la cintura de la rubia.

**-Quiero escucharlo-** respondió Quinn con un hilo de voz. **-Quiero escuchar que me lo digas... por favor, Rachel.**

**-Estoy enamorada de ti, Quinn-** susurro Rachel mientras la rubia soltaba un suspiro de alivio al tiempo que las lagrimas aparecían en sus ojos. **-Desde hace años... Te amo-** Rachel bajo la mirada pero Quinn la tomo de la barbilla para que la mirase. **-No, Quinn. No me hagas esto. Demasiado ya tengo con decirte que te amo sabiendo que tú no lo haces, asi que...**

**-¿Quien dijo que no lo hago?-** replico Fabray tomando la mano de Rachel para llevarla hacia su corazón que pedía a gritos salir de su cuerpo. **-¿Lo sientes? Años esperando para que me dijeras algo asi, Rachel. Años muriéndome de a poco por no tenerte y resulta que tú sentías lo mismo que yo. Fuimos dos idiotas jugando a ser mejores amigas cuando queríamos ser algo más.**

Rachel iba a replicar, a pedir explicaciones pero la voz de Ashley del otro lado de la puerta diciendo que se hacia tarde para ir a trabajar la interrumpió. Estaba a punto de alejarse de Quinn cuando ésta la miro y negó con la cabeza obligandola a que se quedara donde estaba. La rubia se mordió el labio esbozando una sonrisa antes de atacar los labios de Rachel reclamándolos como suyos. La morena tampoco se quedo muy quieta que digamos, se abrazo al cuello de Quinn pegando un salto para enredar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la rubia que sonrió en el beso mientras las lagrimas caían por parte de las dos.

**-Debes ir a trabajar-** susurro Rachel con la poca cordura que le quedaba. Ni siquiera fue consciente de como paso de estar en la puerta de la habitación de Quinn a estar en la cama de ésta. **-No quiero que te vayas por que aun tienes preguntas que responderme pero si no queremos conocer a la pelirroja enojada lo mejor sera que vayas a trabajar.**

**-No quiero ir-** negó Quinn con un puchero en los labios ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Rachel. **-Pero, como siempre, tienes razón. Debo ir a trabajar-** Pero no se movió ni un poco de encima de Rachel y la morena vio como dudaba sobre algo. Una mirada fue todo lo que necesito Quinn para formular sus dudas: **-Creo que es hora de que me propongas tener una segunda cita conmigo, por que seria un poco tonto esperar después de habernos dicho que nos amamos, lo cual me hace muy feliz, por cierto.**

**-Primero, también estoy feliz-** enumero Rachel antes de Quinn le robara un beso. **-Segundo, no me has dicho que me amas. Fui yo quien dijo "Te amo". Y tercero, fui yo quien sugirió tener nuestra primera cita y fuiste tú quien la llevo a cabo, por lo tanto ahora es tu turno de sugerir y yo me hará cargo de todo.**

**-Mmm... no lo sé. No me convence el trato, pero bueno-** repuso Quinn rodando los ojos. **-Ya sabes que no soy de pretender mucho aunque a veces pareciera que si pero las cosas simples son las más especiales-** indico la rubia encogiéndose de hombros mientras que Rachel descubría que no era tan complicado compensar a Quinn Fabray. **-¿Que te parece noche de pizzas, películas y muchos, muchos besos? **

**-Me gusta eso... sobre todo la parte de los "muchos, muchos besos"-** respondió Rachel riéndose por que Quinn repartía besos en su cuello. **-Te sugiero que dejaras mi cuello tranquilo, Fabray. De lo contrario echare a Eleonor y a Ashley de nuestra casa y no iras a trabajar.**

**-¡Quinn! Lamento interrumpirlas pero, ¿Podemos irnos?-** Pregunto Ashley del otro lado de la puerta. Después de eso escucharon como Eleonor volvía a atacar a la pelirroja y ésta no se quedaba callada. **-Tienes cinco minutos, Fabray. Sino me ire sin ti.**

**-Ya estoy aquí, ¿Por que tanto escándalo?-** pregunto Quinn después de cinco minutos lista para ir a trabajar. Cinco minutos en los cuales no abandono en ningún momento las labios de Rachel. No ahora que sabia todo. **-¿Por que siguen discutiendo? Eleonor deja de molestarla y tú, pelirroja, deja de hacerte la importante y ahora vamonos.**

Quinn empujo a Ashley hasta las escaleras mientras ésta fulminaba con la mirada a Eleonor que le sonrió con soberbia. Rachel se retraso un poco para quedar a la par de la chica de cabello negro que parecía una niña pequeña y caprichosa.

**-¿Vienes con nosotras o te vas al taller, Eleo?-** le pregunto Quinn a Eleonor antes de salir de su departamento. La chica negó con la cabeza mientras que Ashley fingía no prestarle atención pero lo cierto era que no perdía de vista sus movimientos.

**-Me gustaría quedarme con Rachel... sino te molesta, claro está-** agrego mirando a la morena que negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios. **-Me gustaría comentarte algo y como Quinn es mi amiga y al parecer esta del lado de cierta persona pelirroja, tu visión objetiva me vendría bien.**

**-Trata de no trastornar a mi chica, Eleonor-** bromeo Quinn siendo testigo de como las mejillas de Rachel adquirían un tono rosa que la lleno de dulzura. Después se giro hacia la morena acercándose a ella para susurrarle: **-Ya lo sabes, esta noche tenemos una segunda cita juntas. Llama a Alex para que te preste sus películas de terror, ¿Ok?**

**-¡Estas loca! De ninguna manera pienso ver una estúpida película de terror en nuestra seg...-** se detuvo al darse cuenta de las miradas curiosas de Ashley y Eleonor que parecían haber dejado de pelear solo para prestarles atención a ellas. **-No pienso mirar películas de terror esta noche, Fabray.**

**-La película es solo una excusa y lo sabes-** susurro Quinn en el oído de la morena haciéndola estremecer al tiempo que sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojo revelador mientras Eleo y Ash intercambiaban una mirada. **-Debo irme. Te veo más tarde.**

**-¿Almorzamos juntas?-** pregunto Rachel con timidez. Quinn asintió mientras le daba la espalda a las otras dos para que no vieran el beso que dejo en los labios de la morena.** -Perfecto, paso por ti al estudio.**

Quinn asintió y se despidió de Eleonor mientras que Ashley hacia lo mismo con Rachel. La despedida de la pelirroja y Eleo fue un poco tensa pero ésta ultima fue la primera en abandonar su pose defensiva regalandole un beso en la mejilla a Ashley que cerro los ojos al sentir el contacto.

**-¿Te molesta si me voy a duchar y luego me acompañas a pasear a los perros?-** pregunto Rachel y Eleonor negó con la cabeza. **-No me tardare mucho pero por si acaso ahí esta la consola de Quinn. Puedes jugar si quieres.**

**-¿Tiene el Need For Speed? Necesito un poco de velocidad en estos momento-** Indico Eleonor acercándose a la consola para dar iniciada la partida. **-Mmm... creo que me jugare un Black o un Residente Evil mejor. Imaginare que las personas que voy a matar tienen la cara de Carter.**

Rachel negó con la cabeza completamente divertida por lo que decía la amiga de Quinn. Tenia el leve presentimiento que la conversación que mantendría con Eleonor seria respecto a Ashley Carter. Dejo a la chica de ojos azules jugando a los vídeos juegos y ella se fue rumbo al baño donde la esperaba una agradable ducha de agua tibia. La compañera por excelencia de los pensamientos.

Mientras dejaba que el agua tibia recorriera su cuerpo relajando cada uno de sus músculos a su mente acudió lo que había pasado en las ultimas horas. La noche anterior se había acostado con la incertidumbre de no saber que pasaría entre ella y Quinn, de no saber hace cuanto la rubia sentía algo por ella, pero ahora tenia la certeza de que el amor era mutuo. Si bien Quinn no lo había expresado en voz alta cada cosa que dijo la rubia, cada uno de los movimientos que realizo se lo confirmaron y estaba feliz. Feliz por que por fin podía soñar en tener un futuro con la gran Quinn Fabray.

Después de todo valió la pena haber dicho todo lo que dijo. Ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era pensar en la segunda cita para sorprender a Quinn, a pesar que la rubia dijo lo de la noche de películas. Quería hacer algo como lo que hizo la rubia en la primera cita, pero allí no había playas, solo edificios. Quizás una cena en la azotea o en el espacioso balcón del departamento lograría impresionar a la rubia.

Mientras tanto en el auto de Ashley, Quinn iba cantado en susurros cada cancion que sonaba en el estéreo de la pelirroja que la mirada de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que no había perdido la cabeza. Poco le importo eso a Quinn lo único que tenia en mente era lo que le había dicho Rachel.

_-¡Por dios. nos ama!-_ le grito su mente haciéndola sonreír aun más. _-Reacciona, Fabray. La mujer de la que estuvimos enamoradas por años nos ama... Y nosotras la amamos a ella._

**-Ok, Quinn. De verdad que tu sonrisa como la del Joker de Batman me esta asustando-** indico Ashley sacándola de sus pensamientos. **-¿Por qué estas tan contenta?**

**-Cuando Eleonor deje de pelearte y te empiece a dar besos en lugar de golpes me entenderás-** respondió Quinn en broma pero el rubor repentino en las mejillas de la pelirroja llamaron su atención. **-¡Oh, por dios! ¿Te gusta Eleonor?**

**-Hoy te despertarte más retrasada que de costumbre, ¿Cierto?-** ironizo la pelirroja para no entrar en el terreno hacia donde pretendía llevarla la rubia. Pero ésta esbozo una sonrisa diabólica mientras se cruzaba de brazos y Ashley decidió ignorarla aunque no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo ya que Quinn siguió mirándola. **-Deja de mirarme, Fabray. No me gusta Eleonor y... y estoy segura de que yo tampoco le gusto a ella, ¿No te has dado cuenta de como me trata?**

**-Eleonor es asi, Ashley. Por miedo muchas veces tiende a alejar a las personas que le importan... o en este caso que le gustan-** explico Quinn sorprendiendo a la pelirroja. **-Escucha, ella tuvo una mala experiencia en el amor. Cuando por fin pensó que había encontrado al amor de su vida éste se fue sin ni siquiera dejar rastro. Ella quedo completamente rota, recién ahora esta teniendo una nueva ilusión y al parecer tú fuiste la elegida para eso.**

**-No-no lo sabia-** balbuceo Ashley deteniendo el auto justo en la entrada del estudio. **-Yo... YO no sé lo que me pasa con ella, ¿Ok?. Cuando estamos juntas es como si solamente quisiera estar allí, sonrió como una estúpida cuando me mira con sus ojos azules y siento que ya no puedo estar mucho tiempo alejada de ella-** la pelirroja respiro profundamente antes de continuar mientras Quinn le regalaba una sonrisa cariñosa. **-No sé si me gusta o si no, lo que si sé es que lo que siento con ella no lo sentí con nadie más.**

**-Te entiendo. Yo pase por eso-** murmuro Quinn abrazando a la pelirroja que se apoyo en su pecho **-Pase lo mismo con Rachel. Intentaba verla como mi mejor amiga pero cuando ella me miraba con sus ojos marrones o me sonreía sabia que se estaba ganado un pedacito de mi corazón sin proponerselo. Solo siendo ella misma.**

**-¿Como te diste cuenta que te gustaba? ¿Qué le gustabas a ella?-** cuestiono Ashley con desesperación mientras Quinn le limpiabas las lagrimas silenciosas, entendiendo el estado de su amiga.

**-¿Como me di cuenta que me gustaba? No lo sé, un día mi corazón me lo grito y eso fue todo-** respondió Quinn encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa enamorada en los labios. **- ¿Y como fue que me di cuenta que le gustaba? El momento exacto en que la bese. Ahí descubrí un nuevo mundo donde sus labios me decían que le gustaba, que quería besarme, solo a mi... a nadie más.**

**-Eso es diferente, Quinn-** replico la pelirroja mirándola a los ojos. **-Rachel y tú tienen algo, se les nota en la mirada a las dos pero Eleonor y yo somos diferentes. Ni siquiera le gusto, estoy segura que ella no siente ni la más mínima parte de lo que yo siento.**

**-Si tan segura estas de eso, entonces dale tiempo-** repuso Quinn acariciándole el pelo.** -Es como te digo, Eleonor tiene miedo y suele huirle a las personas que le gustan. Todo saldrá bien, Ash.**

Aquella ultima frase se repetía Rachel una y otra vez en su cabeza al pensar en ella y Quinn. Estaba caminando por Central Park con Eleonor a su lado y varios perros tironeando de ella. Agradecía internamente que la chica de ojos azules se hiciera cargo de algunos de lo contrario hubiese sido arrastrada por los animales.

**-... Y entonces, yo la miro, le digo cosas pero ella no me da ni la hora-** escucho que rezongaba Eleonor y eso la saco de su mente. **-Ey, Rachel... ¿Me estas escuchando? ¡No! ¿Qué me vas a escuchar? Si de seguro te canse con este tema. Britt-Britt tiene razón, tendré que hacer terapia con el doctor Lord Tubbington.**

**-¿Quien es el doctor Lord Tubbington?-** pregunto Rachel con curiosidad sentadose en uno de los bancos del lugar para descansar un rato.

**-Es el gato de Britt. Estudio psicología pero lo abandono por que sufre de adicciones, recayó en una y vendió los libros para comprase las drogas-** explico Eleonor como si nada mientras Rachel la miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad por el relato.

**-Mmm... Bueno, como sea-** continuo Rachel para no decir en voz alta lo que estaba pensando. **-¿Es de Carter de quien hablas?**

**-Si, de ella. ¿De quien más?-** replico Eleo en voz baja con sus mejillas luciendo un adorable tono rosa que enterneció a Rachel. **-No sé, siento que me gusta, que todo lo que hago es para impresionarla pero ella ni me registra. En la fiesta de Britt me llevo al rincón y pensé que por fin me diría algo pero lo único que me dijo fue '¿Donde esta el baño?' ¡Como si no lo supiera!**

**-Ya, ya, tranquila-** indico Rachel mirando alrededor para ver si alguien prestaba atención al ataque de histeria de Page. **-Ven, siéntate. Respira profundo y dime... ¿Por que te pones asi?**

**-Por que pensé que no volvería a sentir esa dependencia por otra persona pero Quinn trae con ella a esa pelirroja infartante y yo siento que no tengo vuelta atrás. Por que la miro a esos ojos verdes que te hipnotizan y sé que no puedo negarle nada.**

**-Te entiendo. Los ojos verdes tienden a tener ese efecto en las personas-** repuso Rachel recordando los ojos de Quinn al tiempo que un escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabeza. **-Sé que es difícil pero no desesperes, ¿Si, Eleonor?**

**-Es la primera chica por la cual siento algo asi y...-** susurro Eleonor después de unos minutos en silencio. **-Tengo miedo. No por lo que diga el resto, sino por confundir su manera de ser conmigo con algo más, ¿Y si ella es asi de amigable con todo el mundo? ¿Si solamente me quiere como su amiga? ¿Entiendes por que no quiero realizar ningún movimiento en falso, Rachel?**

**-Te entiendo-** repito la morena haciendo suyo propio todo lo que sentía Page. Ella paso por lo mismo al principio, cuando se dio cuenta de que para ella Quinn era más que su amiga. Abrazo a Eleonor para brindarle su apoyo y se dio cuenta de que no era solo la sexy mecánica sino que también era una chica asustada del amor. **-Todo saldrá bien, Eleo. Yo no sé lo que ella sienta por ti pero si quieres mi opinión no la trates tan mal, por que si sigues asi ella pensara que no la quieres y se alejara de ti, ¿Entiendes?**

**-No le peleo por que quiero sino por que de esa forma obtengo su atención-** contesto Eleonor alejándose de Rachel para seguir con la caminata. **-Lo menos que quiero es alejarla de mi pero al parecer tampoco puedo mantenerla cerca.**

**-Ya lo resolveremos-** indico Rachel regalandole una sonrisa que Eleo correspondió. **-Ya veremos que hacer para que estés con tu pelirroja-** Eleonor iba a agregar algo más pero el móvil de Rachel comenzó a sonar y eso la interrumpió. **-Toma, cuida unos minutos a los perros mientras veo quien es.**

**-No olvides que almorzaremos juntas y esta noche tendremos nuestra segunda cita... tú, yo y muchos, muchos besos :) (Q)-** Aquel mensaje la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. No solo por la propuesta sino por que se trataba de Quinn, la chica que siempre quiso, la que amo y que ahora sabia que la amaba a ella a pesar de no habérselo dicho aun.

**-Espero con ansias ese momento. Te amo (R)-** Aquella respuesta acelero el corazón de Quinn. Rachel volvía a decirle que la amaba y ella no cabía en si de la felicidad que eso le producía pero aun asi se controlo de no escribirle lo mismo por que quería hacerlo cuando la tuviera frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos para que supiera que de verdad lo hacia.

**-Yo también te amo-** susurro la rubia para si misma y con una sonrisa enamorada en los labios al tiempo que su corazón confirmaba aquellas palabras.

- 0 -

Si ya sé... Yo un domingo por acá? Todo tiene explicación! El lunes no actualizare por que tengo el día programado asi que preferí hacerlo hoy :) Ademas esta el hecho de que en la semana me porte un poco mal con ustedes al no haber actualizado como solía hacerlo... Pido disculpas por eso :)

También aprovecho para disculparme por los reviews que jamas conteste, lo que paso fue que se acumularon y me perdí en cual respondí y cual no... si muy torpe de mi parte. Más tarde responderé los del ultimo capitulo y responderé las dudas en el próximo capitulo :) Igual les agradezco como siempre por la buena onda que tienen para conmigo y con el fic.

Ahora hago paraje para dedicarle este capitulo a mi adorada amiga **SoLonely 82 **que esta teniendo un domingo un poco 'ploff' xD Es mi humilde regalo para ver si tu día mejora. No apareció Santana en el capitulo pero... No sé quizás logro animarte :) Igual no te distraigas mucho tenes que seguir estudiando eh jajajaja

Ahora me despido. Como dije más tarde responderé los reviews del capitulo anterior y los de este, en caso de que no estén enojados conmigo y dejen alguno jajaja

Besos & Abrazos :)


	19. 19 - Iniciativa

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 19. Iniciativa**

Estaba nerviosa, ¿Para que negarlo? Siempre le pasaba eso cuando sabia que Rachel iría a verla a su trabajo, su lugar, su hábitat, donde mejor sabia moverse. Si bien, la morena había ido miles de veces a verla en aquel lugar ese día era especial. Las veces anteriores lo había hecho en plan de amiga pero ahora era mucho más que eso.

Decidió concentrarse en su trabajo al darse cuenta de que Ashley también parecía perdida en otro lado. Sabia por lo que estaba pasando la pelirroja por que ella había pasado por lo mismo. Sabia que la chica estaba confundida, temerosa, angustiada por esa razón prefirió darle su espacio pero siempre haciéndole saber que estaba a su lado. También se ponía del lado de Eleonor y sabia que debía mantener una conversación con su amiga, debía averiguar por que trataba de esa manera a Ashley y si ella también estaba confundida.

Los golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos y en su lugar se instalaron los nervios nuevamente pero éstos se disiparon cuando se encontró con el rostro de Santana sonriendo como si estuviera feliz por algo.

**-¿Qué haces aquí, San?-** fue el saludo de Quinn mientras la latina entraba al lugar.

**-Nunca un 'Hola, ¿Qué tal?', ¿No, Fabray?-** replico Santana haciendo rodar los ojos a Quinn. **-No te maquilles demasiado que no estoy aquí por ti, rubia. Vine por Jessica Rabbit, ¿Nos vamos?-** le pregunto a Ashley que asintió con la cabeza.

**-¿Adonde van?-** pregunto Quinn con curiosidad viendo como Santana se sentaba en una de las sillas del lugar cruzándose de piernas de una manera sensual. **-¿Es necesario que tengas que hacer eso antes de sentarse, Santana?**

**-¿Hacer qué?-** cuestiono la latina al tiempo que Ashley desaparecía de la oficina. Quinn negó con la cabeza sentándose al lado de su amiga que se cruzo de brazos con una ceja en alto. **-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Nada pasa, ¿Por que tendría que pasar algo?-** replico Quinn con nerviosismo. **-¿Acaso no puedo sentarme al lado de mi mejor amiga solo por hacer algo?**

-**¿Qué pasa?**- volvió a indagar Santana mientras Quinn resoplaba completamente resignada al tiempo que una sonrisa enamorada aparecía en sus labios indicándole a la latina sobre qué era lo que podría pasar. **-¿Se trata del Hobbit? Lo siento, no era pregunta era una afirmación... Se trata del Hobbit.**

Quinn sabia que Santana debía ser la primera en saberlo. Fue la latina quien estuvo a su lado la mayoría de las noches que se paso llorando por Rachel, fue ella quien la escuchaba siempre que empezaba con su lamento, fue ella quien le dijo que debía luchar por Berry. Si alguien merecía saber lo que había pasado con Rachel horas antes esa persona era Santana Lopez.

**-Rachel dijo que me ama-** susurro Quinn sorprendiendo a la latina que estaba con todos sus sentidos en alerta después de esa confesión. **-Me ama, San, ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? ¡Me ama! ¡ME... Auch, Santana! ¿Por que siempre me golpeas?**

**-Por que te estabas poniendo histérica y estabas por empezar a dejarme sorda**- respondió Santana fingiendo indiferencia pero Quinn sabia que era todo lo contrario. **-Vayamos por parte, Fabray. Por que acá hay algo que no me estas contando.**

Quinn le relató a su amiga todo lo que había pasado últimamente con Rachel. Relato que se vio interrumpido varias veces por los _"¡Lo sabia!"_ o _"¡Te lo dije!"_ de Santana, algún que otro golpe, bromas, sarcasmo y por ultimo un abrazo que la rubia no se esperaba.

**-Ok... ¿Por que me abrazas, San?-** cuestiono Quinn al tiempo que la latina se separaba de ella para regalarle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-No vayas a creer que es por que estoy feliz de que el gnomo abandonara la seta en donde vive y haya corrido hacia tus brazos por que... Bueno, si estoy contenta con eso por que significa que ya no te veré llorando por los rincones como una novia abandonada en el altar-** respondió Santana haciendo reír a Quinn mientras se levantaba del sofá para dirigirse hacia la salida. **-Estoy contenta por que ahora que tú estas con tu enano parlanchin no tendrás mucho tiempo para controlarme o vigilarme, lo cual significa que podre hacer lo que quiera sin que "mami Quinn" lo sepa.**

Después de eso se fue dejando a la rubia completamente desorientada por aquello, ¿Qué significaba eso de "mami Quinn"? ¿Por que Santana había dicho eso? ¿Hacer lo que quisiera? ¿Con quien o con qué? No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso por la puerta de su estudio volvía a sonar dejando al descubierto una morena de ojos marrones que era la dueña de su corazón.

Vio entrar a Rachel con expresión tímida y una sonrisa en los labios que hizo temblar sus piernas. Vio como la morena se giro para cerrar la puerta y no le dio tiempo de reacción cuando la abrazo por la cintura girándola para que la mirase a los ojos. Tampoco le dio tiempo de hablar por que sus labios sellaron los de ella. Necesitaba besarla una vez más.

No importaba cuantos besos habían compartido antes de ese día. Todos eran especiales, pero éste lo era aun más por el simple de hecho de saber que se amaban. Sujeto a Rachel de la cintura y la levantó del suelo guiándola hasta su escritorio donde corrió todo lo que tenia a su paso para más comodidad de la morena que soltó una carcajada que rápidamente fue callada por los labios de Quinn.

¿Qué importaba si Quinn no le había dicho que la amaba? Sus labios le demostraban lo contrario. Sus manos acariciando su cintura y parte de su espalda le indicaban que la rubia quería aquello tanto como ella. Un beso que se estaba tornando en algo más intimo, algo más necesitado. Si bien Rachel deseaba hacer el amor con Quinn, no quería que su primera vez juntas fuera en el lugar de trabajo de ésta, en una mesa dura cuando podían disfrutar de la comodidad de una cama. Poco a poco fue bajando la intensidad del beso hasta convertirlo en apenas un roce. Sintió miedo de que Quinn se tomara aquello de la peor manera pero el suave beso que la rubia dejo en sus labios antes de abrir los ojos le confirmo todo lo contrario.

**-Aquí no-** susurro Quinn mirándola a los ojos lo cual significo para Rachel ser testigo directo de como los ojos de la rubia perdían ese verde oscuro, producto del momento intenso y pasional que habían compartido, hasta convertirse en un verde claro que reflejaba el momento de felicidad que sentían en ese momento.

**-Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Nuestra primera vez no sera aquí, sera en tu cama-** sentencio Rachel sorprendiendo a la rubia que levanto una ceja.** -No me miras asi. Quieres esto tanto como yo. Así que, no me hagas quedar como la loca sexual de la pareja.**

**-¿Somos una pareja?-** Bromeo la rubia quitando el cabello del rostro de Rachel mientras ésta colocaba sus manos en su cintura acariciándola de arriba a abajo haciéndola temblar. **-No provoques. Berry. Que haya dicho que no te haré el amor aquí, no significa que vaya a cumplir mi palabra.**

**-Idiota-** repuso Rachel sonriendo de lado mientras que Quinn se hacia dueña de sus labios para regalarle un nuevo beso. **-Cada vez es mejor.**

**-Dímelo a mi-** replico la rubia bajando la mirada al tiempo que una sonrisa tímida aparecía en sus labios. **-Jamas pensé que llegaría este momento contigo y mírame ahora. Te estoy besando y estamos hablando de nuestra primera vez juntas... Todo lo que siempre soñé.**

**-Te amo-** susurro Rachel juntando su frente con la de Quinn que parecía no hacerse a la idea de escuchar esas dos palabras saliendo de los labios de la morena. **-Siempre quise decírtelo, ahora que lo hice no puedo dejar de hacerlo, es como si se escapara solo. No te lo digo para que te sientas presionada ni nada de eso. Quiero que me lo digas cuando realmente lo sientas mientras tanto... Te amo, Quinn.**

**-También te amo, Rachel-** indico la rubia dejando escapar un suspiro mientras los ojos marrones de Rachel se enfocaban en los suyos reflejando la felicidad que estaba sintiendo por escuchar eso.** -Lo hago desde hace años. Al principio no quería pero fue más fuerte que yo.**

**-¿Por que jamas me dijiste nada?-** pregunto Rachel con un dejo de reproche que hizo sonreír a Quinn.

**-Por la misma razón por la cual tú no lo hiciste-** fue la respuesta de la rubia haciendo fruncir el ceño a la morena. **-Rachel, no podía llegar y decirte:_ "Deja a Jesse por mi, enana. Yo te amo, él no"_. Te veía junto a él y quería morirme por que él lograba tenerte y yo no. Lo peor de todo es que él sabia lo que yo sentía por ti y lo hacia a propósito.**

**-¿Qué cosa? ¿Jesse sabia que tú estabas... enamorada de mi?-** pregunto Rachel sorprendida y de repente recordó la noche que descubrió a Jesse siéndole infiel. **-¡Claro! Por eso dijo que tenias un secreto vergonzoso, que lo esperaba de Santana y no de ti. Que yo jamas te amaría como lo amaba a él... Lo cual es cierto.**

**-¿Lo amaste?-** cuestiono Quinn temerosa de saber la respuesta pero con la certeza de saber que la necesitaba.

**-Al principio creí que si, o al menos quise creer. Como te dije, él me hacia olvidarte unos segundos pero después en medio de sus besos aparecías tú a mi mente y...-** un encogimiento de hombros fue más explicito que cualquier palabra.** -Tener sexo con él era todo una odisea por que...**

**-No quiero esos detalles. Para mi eres virgen-** interrumpió Quinn con el ceño fruncido haciendo reír a Rachel por eso ultimo. **-No quiero saber lo que hacías o dejabas de hacer con St. James a pesar de saberlo por las conversaciones que manteníamos sobre eso, pero desde que dijiste que me amas solo me interesa lo que pase de ahora en adelante. No me importa tu pasado sino tu presente... Tu presente al lado mio.**

**-Y mi futuro al lado tuyo-** susurro Rachel asintiendo con convicción antes de que Quinn le robara un beso que confirmaba aquello. **-Estoy completamente de acuerdo. A mi tampoco me importa tu pasado. Demasiado ya tengo con eso de Tyler, Jack y el que jamas me acuerdo. No quiero saber si hubo alguna mujer antes que yo, solo quiero saber que seré la única a partir de ahora.**

**-Siempre fuiste la única, R-** indico Quinn acariciando la mejilla de Rachel que la miro incrédula. **-Es la verdad. Fuiste la primera mujer por la cual sentí y siento algo asi, no hubo ni va a ver nadie que logre hacerme sentir lo que tú has logrado. No importa cuantos hayan estado en mi vida antes que tú... Ya sabes lo que dicen: las primeras cosas jamas se olvidan.**

**-Tienes razón-** coincidió Rachel haciendo suya propias las palabras de Quinn. Después se ruborizo antes de continuar: **-Tú también eres la primera para mi, Quinn... Pero basta de esto, tenemos una segunda cita esperándonos.**

**-Cierto, pero antes de dar por terminado esto quiero que sepas que... que te amo, que siempre lo hice y siempre lo voy a hacer-** dictamino Quinn mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras se llevaba la mano de la morena hacia su corazón. Rachel soltó un suspiro cuando se encontró con los latidos constantes de la rubia.** -Así late por ti desde hace años y ahora puedo tener la certeza de que lo hará por el resto de mi vida. Eres mi mejor amiga por sobre todas las cosas, siempre sera asi pero... me gustaría que fueras algo más-** Rachel se alejo un poco para mirarla mejor y Quinn pudo percibir la emoción en ella. Los nervios volvieron a su cuerpo pero aun asi continuó: **-Seria un poco tonto esperar por que yo te amo y tú me amas, entonces... ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?**

**-¿Qué? ¡No, Quinn!-** exclamo Rachel asustando a la rubia por la negativa pero sin darle tiempo a deprimirse agrego: **-Yo quería pedírtelo. Eso no se vale. Quería ser yo quien te pidiera que fueras mi novia pero como siempre la señorita Fabray tiene que ser la primera en todo. El macho Alfa de la manada, la que...**

Pero no pudo continuar por que los labios de Quinn en los de ella se lo impidieron. Tardo en cerrar los ojos siendo testigo de como la rubia si lo hacia y sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosa que la volvieron loca. Cuando los cerro fue descubrir un nuevo mundo, cada beso que le regalaba Quinn era especial pero éste lo era aun más por el simple hecho de que era el que marcaba el inicio de su noviazgo.

**-Si quiero... Sera un placer para mi ser la novia de Rachel Barbra Berry-** murmuro Quinn sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras Rachel se contagiaba de la sonrisa. La morena soltó un suspiro que estaba reteniendo en su interior, mismo suspiro que Quinn soltó segundos después sabiendo que el sentimiento por el que estuvo luchando años, negandolo al principio, asumiéndolo después y sufriendolo, al final siempre fue correspondido y ahora era compartido.

**-Te amo-** susurro Rachel sobre los labios de la rubia antes de sellar aquello. No le importaba el pasado sufrido por creer que Quinn no la amaba, no le importaba las noches que lloró, las que sufrió. Lo que le importaba ahora era tener a la mujer que amaba portando el titulo que estuvo reservado para ella y el único que le sentaba bien: el de novia.

Sonrió en el beso cuando fue consciente de eso. Ya no era solamente Rachel Berry, la actriz de Broadway, la capitana del Club Glee, la futura Barbra Streisand, hija de Leroy e Hiram Berry, ahora era Rachel Berry, la novia de Quinn Fabray, el titulo que más le gustaba.

**-Quinn, nosotras nos...-** empezó diciendo Santana entrando al lugar sorprendiendo a Quinn y a Rachel que ni siquiera se planteo moverse de la posición en la que estaba. **-Ey, ¿Qué le estas haciendo al gnomo, Fabray? ¡Aléjate de ella!-** Quinn levanto las manos al aire fingiendo rendición haciendo reír a Rachel que vio por el rabillo del ojo como Santana se acercaba para abrazarla. **-¿Estas bien, Alf?**

**-Estoy bien, mamá. Llegaste justo a tiempo-** bromeo Rachel regalandole una sonrisa cómplice a Quinn que negó con la cabeza. **-Abrázame que tengo miedo. Fabray es peligrosa. No vuelvas a dejarme mucho tiempo sola con ella.**

**-Nunca más, hijita mía-** respondió Santana uniéndose a la broma haciendo reír a las dos chicas. Rachel tendió su mano hacia Quinn pidiendo que se acercara a ella. **-¿Qué estaban haciendo antes de que yo llegara?**

**-Nos estábamos besando apasionadamente y estábamos a punto de tener sexo aquí, pero llego mamá San y nos interrumpió-** respondió Quinn mientras Rachel ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de la rubia para ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas al tiempo que le regalaba un mordisco al hombro de ésta.

**-¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que eso es verdad?-** indico Santana abrazando a Rachel por los hombros al tiempo que Quinn se mordía el labio ocultando una sonrisa.** -Ya en serio, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ustedes están juntas?**

**-Ella lo sabe-** se adelanto Quinn respondiendo a la pregunta silenciosa que Rachel formulo con su mirada. **-No podía no decirle que te amo. Fue quien estuvo todo este tiempo a mi lado, Rach. Es mi hermana. San conoce todos mis secretos, fue mi confidente, el oído, el hombro en el cual llore. Ella sabe todo y no puede no saber esto.**

**-¿Por que jamas me dijiste nada, Santana?-** reprocho Rachel golpeando el hombro de la latina con fuerza sorprendiéndola. **-Te dije que Quinn me gustaba pero no me dijiste que ella sentía lo mismo que yo. Eres una maldita.**

**-Primero, bájale al volumen, Berry-** replico la latina con el ceño fruncido pero con un dejo de diversión en su rostro. **-Segundo, como dijo la rubia era su confidente, ella me pidió silencio y eso fue lo que hice. Tercero...-** le devolvió el golpe a Rachel que frunció el ceño: **-No vuelvas a golpearme, gnomo. Dolió eso... ¿Estuviste entrenando con tus otros seis hermanos?**

**-Rachel no tiene hermanos, San. Es hija única-** recordó Quinn con inocencia haciendo reír con ternura a la morena que le regalo una caricia en la mejilla al tiempo que formaba un pequeño puchero en los labios. **-¿Qué dije?**

**-Una estupidez, como siempre, pero descuida estamos acostumbradas a eso-** respondió Santana con una sonrisa traviesa. **-Pasado el momento 'confesión cursi al más puro estilo película romántica de mala calidad' deben responder mi pregunta... ¿Están juntas si o no?**

**-Quinn es mi novia, Santana-** respondió Rachel con orgullo mientras la rubia se hacia un lugar en su espalda abrazándola por la cintura apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la morena para mirar las dos hacia Santana que se cruzaba de brazos sin borrar su sonrisa. **-¿Por que sonríes de esa manera?**

**-Por nada en especial-** respondió la latina con una sonrisa que le indico a Rachel todo lo contrario. **-Estoy contenta por ustedes. Eso significa que ya no tendré a rubias cantando siempre el mismo tango: "No me quiere, San" "Ama a Jesse" "Siempre seré su mejor amiga, nada más"-** imito la latina haciendo sonreír a Rachel con ternura y fruncir el ceño a Quinn. **-Tampoco tendré enanos celosos y psicópatas que querían arrancar la cabeza de todo el séquito de... ¿Como era, Rachel? Ah, si... El séquito de chicas altas y hermosas que rodeaban a cierta rubia...**

**-Pero Rachel es hermosa-** interrumpió Quinn con convicción mientras que la latina asentía con una ceja en alto.

**-Es lo mismo que pienso yo, sin contar sus eternas piernas largas-** indico la latina mientras la rubia se acercaba para chocar sus manos en total acuerdo con su amiga. **-¡Por dios! ¿Como hace para tener las piernas tan largas si mide menos que hamster recién nacido?**

**-Jamas he entendido eso-** repuso Quinn olvidándose de la presencia de la morena a su lado que las miro a ambas con una ceja en alto y cruzada de brazos. Santana la señalo con la cabeza y Quinn se giro para mirarla con timidez mientras se encogía de hombros: **-Lo siento, amor. Eso es algo que jamas entendí... y al parecer Santana tampoco.**

**-Ey, Lopez. ¿Nos vamos?-** intervino Ashley entrando a la oficina de Quinn que se acerco a Rachel para abrazarla por los hombros al tiempo que la morena la abrazaba por la cintura tomando la mano de la rubia que reposaba sobre su hombro izquierdo.

**-Claro, vine a decirle eso a Fabray y me distraje con el gnomo-** indico Santana como si nada regalandole una sonrisa a Ashley que asintió. Después se giro hacia las otras chicas y agrego: **-Berry, ¿Puedes venir un minuto?-** Rachel intercambio una mirada de desconcierto con Quinn que se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía hacia su escritorio para ordenarlo un poco. La morena se acerco a su amiga mientras ésta le hacia una seña a Ashley para que se acercara también.** -Escucha, con Ash nos vamos al taller por eso necesitamos que Fabray no se aparezca por allí, ¿Entendido?**

**-¿Por que?-** pregunto Rachel confundida intercambiando una mirada con la pelirroja que mostraba la misma confusión que ella.

**-Por que no quiero que juegue a ser la mamá de Britt...-** explico Santana sorprendiendo a la morena. **-Ya sabes, Ashley quiere estar un tiempo con ella y-y...**

**-¿A ti te gusta Britt, Ash?-** pregunto Rachel mirándola con el ceño fruncido mientras que la pelirroja negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza. **-Pensé que te gustaba Eleonor. No juegues con mi chica de pelo negro y ojos azules, Carter.**

**-¿Tu chica?-** pregunto la pelirroja en un susurro cruzándose de brazos. **-¿Eleonor es tu chica, Rachel? Pensé que te gustaba Quinn. ¿Desde cuando Eleonor es tu chica?**

**-No es mi chica de esa manera, Carter. No te pongas celosa-** replico la morena con una sonrisa de lado que se acentuó cuando las mejillas de la pelirroja se tiñeron de rosa. **-Yo amo a Quinn...**

**-¡Yo también te amo!-** interrumpió la rubia recostada en su silla con una sonrisa en los labios mirando a las tres chicas. **-Y dejen de hablar en "susurros", escuche todo. Ashley, a Eleonor le gustan los girasoles y armar y desarmar autos. Santana, tú aléjate de mi Britt y Berry tú ven aquí.**

**-¿Por que a la pelirroja le das "tips" para conquistar a su chica y a mi me pides que me aleje de Britt-Britt?-** pregunto Santana con reproche y el ceño fruncido. **-Eres una maldita, Fabray.**

**-Ashley me demostró que lo de ella con Eleonor es en serio. Eleo le gusta de verdad-** respondió Quinn con tranquilidad mientras Rachel se sentaba en sus piernas y las mejillas de la pelirroja volvían a tornarse rojas. **-Tú no has hecho lo mismo. Es más, quieres deshacerte de mi para vaya uno a saber lo que pretendes hacer con mi rubia.**

**-Deja de llamarla como si fuera tuya. Ahí tienes a la muestra de perfume para ti-** replico la latina señalando a Rachel que la fulmino con la mirada.** -Si no quieres decirme nada, lo averiguare por mi misma y para que te quede claro, Fabray... No pretendo jugar con Britt-** Quinn asintió como superioridad y eso enojo más a la latina. **-Vamonos pelirroja. Fabray se cree más que nosotras.**

Rachel se levanto de las piernas de la rubia cuando ésta le indico que lo hiciera. La vio caminar hasta la puerta pero manteniendo cierta distancia y sin borrar su sonrisa.

**-Le gustan los dibujos de Disney, cree que la raíz cuadrada de cuatro es arco iris y que los ataques al corazón son por amar demasiado-** indico Quinn cuando Santana volvió a aparecer en su oficina. Sabia que eso pasaría y no se sorprendió cuando la latina le regalo un abrazo rápido en forma de agradecimiento. **-Cuídala, por que juro que te matare si la lastimas.**

**-Lo mismo digo respecto a Berry-** susurro Santana antes de separarse de la rubia. Después le dio una bofetada en la mejilla y salio de allí dejando a Fabray parada con una sonrisa en los labios.

**-Sabes que la cuidara, ¿Cierto?-** murmuro Rachel tomando su bolso del sofá donde lo había dejado. Quinn se giro para mirarla al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. **-Se supone que debimos almorzar hace una hora atrás pero no lo hemos hecho, ¿Te parece si vamos a otro lugar?-** Quinn iba a preguntar a donde pretendía llevarla pero el móvil de la morena comenzó a sonar y ésta atendió: **-Ey, Aly... Si, claro... Estamos yendo para allá, pero... Si, sabes lo lenta que es tu tia... Claro, nos vemos en un rato.**

**-¿Aly?-** pregunto Quinn con curiosidad pero al mismo tiempo con desconcierto. **-¿Alyson? ¿Alyson Gallagher, mi sobrina?-** Rachel asintió y eso descoloco más aun a la rubia. **-¿Desde cuando tú y mi sobrina son tan amigas?**

**-No somos amigas, Quinn. Guarda tus celos tú también-** bromeo la morena palmeandole la mejilla suavemente. **-Lo que paso fue que fui a buscar las películas de terror que me pediste a lo de Alex pero él no estaba y me atendió Alyson que estaba esperando a Zach para llevarla al partido de fútbol de Al. Hoy empieza el campeonato... No me digas que lo olvidaste-** Agrego Rachel cuando Quinn se llevo las manos a la cabeza antes de ir en busca de su agenda.

Cuando la encontró se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, tenia una cita con su sobrino para ese día y se lamento. Se lamento por que no quería decepcionar a Alex pero había tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza que se olvido de eso.

**-Ya, cambia esa carita-** le pidió Rachel tomándola de la mano. **-Toma rápido tu bolso y vamonos. Ya esta todo arreglado. Lo único que tienes que hacer es manejar.**

**-No traje el auto, Rachel-** negó Quinn sin querer parecer demasiado brusca pero lo cierto era que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea el hecho de que se perdería el primer partido de su sobrino. **-¡Dios! Alex va a matarme, me odiara por el resto de su vida.**

**-¿Este es tu bolso?-** pregunto Rachel sin darle importancia a lo que decía la rubia. Quinn asintió con enojo. **-¿Esta todo lo que necesitas aquí?-** Quinn volvió a asentir pero esta vez con el ceño fruncido. **-Ok, vamonos.**

**-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas, Rachel?-** replico Quinn acentuando su entrecejo por que la morena parecía demasiado tranquila. **-Te estoy diciendo que mi sobrino, el hombre de mi vida, mi bebe, me va a odiar por que me voy a perder su primer partido de fútbol y ¿Tú quieres que tengamos nuestra segunda cita?**

**-Mírame-** pidió la morena con paciencia enternecida por las palabras que Quinn le dedico a su sobrino. **-Te recuerdo que quiero a Alex como si fuera mi propio sobrino, ¿Crees que a mi también me gustaría perderme su primer partido? No, Quinn. Por eso mismo te digo que levantes tu dramático trasero de esa silla y vayámonos de aquí. Alex nos esta esperando. Alyson dice que no quiere salir a la cancha si tú no estas ahí-** Quinn la miro sorprendida por eso y Rachel bajo la mirada.** -¿De verdad pensaste que estaría planeando nuestra segunda cita sabiendo que para ti tus sobrinos están primero que todo? Pensé que me conocías, Lucy-** le lanzo el bolso a Quinn al tiempo que ésta sentía la culpa creciendo en su interior. Vio como Rachel rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón encontrando un juego de llaves que también se lo lanzo. **-Eleonor me presto su motocicleta. Úsala para llegar a tiempo. Te veo después, Fabray.**

Quinn reacciono justo antes de que la morena saliera del lugar. No podía dejarla ir asi, completamente dolida por saber que la creía ese tipo de persona que no le importaba más que ella misma. Rachel había aplazado su segunda cita para que ella asistiera al primer partido de su sobrino, algo importante para ella y la morena lo sabia. Había pensado primero como amiga y no como su enamorada. La detuvo justo a tiempo viendo como Rachel tensaba su mandíbula.

**-¿Ahora que hice?-** pregunto la morena sin mirarla. **-¿Qué he hecho mal esta vez?**

**-Ser perfecta... Eso has hecho-** respondió Quinn siendo testigo de como una sonrisa luchaba por aparecer en los labios de Rachel. **-Discúlpame. Tú sabes lo que mis sobrinos significan para mi. Me volví loca de solo pensar que me perdería algo asi y tú lo único que has hecho fue dejar a un lado lo que pasa entre nosotras para comportarte como la mejor amiga que eres. Gracias...**

**-Quinn, haría lo que fuera por verte feliz-** indico Rachel con timidez. -**Tus sobrinos son tu felicidad y tú eres la mía. Además... ¿Quien dijo que esto no sera nuestra segunda cita? Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro. Ahora vamos que Alex nos esta esperando.**

**-Te amo-** indico Quinn tirando de Rachel suavemente para que volviera a quedarse frente a ella mientras se hacia dueña del rostro de la morena y ésta de su cintura. **-Te amo, enana.**

**-Yo también te amo, ovejita-** susurro Rachel acortando las distancias, uniendo sus labios a los de Quinn en un beso que ambas necesitaban para dar por superada la pequeña diferencia que habían tenido momento antes.** -Ahora vamonos de una vez. No quiero que Alex me odie por que le robo a su tia.**

**-Tú también eres su tia-** recordó Quinn tomando su bolso del escritorio antes de ofrecerle su mano a la morena para entrelazar sus dedos y partir rumbo hacia donde estaba Alex esperándolas.

Afuera del edificio estaban Santana, Ashley y Eleonor hablando de algo que Quinn no presto atención. Se despidió de cada una de sus amigas y se subió a la motocicleta viendo como la morena hacia lo mismo que ella había hecho momento antes. El casco ocultó su sonrisa enamorada cuando sintió los brazos de Rachel rodeando su cintura y soltó una carcajada cuando la morena le pico las costillas haciéndole cosquillas.

Durante el viaje miro a Berry de soslayo para asegurarse que iba todo bien con ella. La morena en cambio la miraba detenidamente, sonriendo con ternura cuando la descubría mirándola y chocando los cascos en una clara señal de que si no tuvieran los cascos puesto le dejaría más de un beso a la rubia en su cuello.

Cuando llegaron al campo de fútbol que estaba dos cuadras antes de la escuela de Alex fueron recibidas por Alyson que las miraba con el ceño fruncido. la chica se acerco a su tia una vez que ésta estacionó la motocicleta y la arrastró hacia donde estaba Alex esperándola. Durante el camino ninguna de las tres dijo nada. Quinn le tendió su mano a Rachel arrastrándola junto a ella.

**-¡Tía Quinn!-** exclamo Alex corriendo hacia su tía cuando la vio entrar a los vestuarios. La rubia lo abrazo con fuerza levantándolo del suelo. **-Pensé que no vendrías-** Después se giro hacia sus compañeros y agrego: **-¿Vieron? Le dije que mi tia Quinn vendría.**

**-Perdón por llegar tarde, Alex-** le susurro la rubia mientras su sobrino se encogía de hombros regalandole una sonrisa tierna al tiempo que los ojos azules y verdes hacían contacto.

**-Estas aquí y es lo que me importa. Ademas has traído a la tia Rachel contigo-** indico Alex bajándose de los brazos de la rubia para abrazar a la morena que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

**-Ya sabes, Alex. No podía faltar el duende de la suerte, ¿O si?-** intervino Alyson mientras Alex asentía con inocencia y Rachel rodaba los ojos. **-Como sea. Cinco minutos y empieza el partido... ¡Circulo familiar!**

Todos, incluida Rachel y el resto del equipo de fútbol, formaron un circulo. Frannie y Zach también se unieron al tiempo que Alex se posicionaba entre medio de la morena y Quinn, que estaba seguida de Alyson. Frannie se abrazo al hombro de Rachel y Zach al de su ex esposa seguido del resto del equipo de fútbol finalizando aquel circulo.

**-Tía Quinn, ¿Nos haces el honor de decir algunas palabras antes del partido?-** pregunto Alyson sonriendo mientras la rubia asentía tragando saliva por que no se le ocurría que decir.

**-Ok, escuchen-** pidió Quinn con nervios mientras todas las miradas se posaban en ella. **-Como dijo un gran filosofo del rap-** Alyson asintió como si supiera lo que su tia estaba por decir: _**-"Siempre aguantare de pie, no tenéis con que amenazarme. Vivo sin miedo, mi vida es un duelo, sé que no lo puedo dejar y es que aunque me tiren al suelo os juro por mi ego que me volveré a levantar"-**_ Todos las miraron sorprendidos pero ella no le dio demasiada importancia. Estaba metida en el papel de capitana, de líder y la sonrisa de Alex fue la que la lleno de confianza para continuar. **-Así que ahora salgamos a esa cancha, demostremos al otro equipo quien manda aquí, quienes somos y quienes seremos a partir de ahora. Los he visto crecer, a la mayoría los conozco desde el principio y a otros en el camino, aun asi los amo a todos y a cada uno. Ganen o pierdan eso no cambiara. Como les digo siempre, no importa la llegada sino el viaje que realizas.**

**-¡Amén!-** Exclamo Alyson secundando a su tia que le regalo una sonrisa de agradecimiento. **-Ya escucharon a mi tia. Ahora muevan sus piernas flacuchas y demosle una buena paliza al otro equipo. A la cuenta de tres Gigantes, ¿Ok?... No-no te asustes, Rachel. Así se llama el equipo.**

**-Uno, dos, tres... ¡Gigantes!-** vitorearon todos al unisono saliendo del vestuario guiados por el entrenador y chocando sus manos con la de Quinn y Alyson al pasar por allí.

**-¿Qué?-** pregunto la rubia cuando solamente quedaron ella, su sobrina y Rachel. Alyson la miraba con una ceja en alto y una sonrisa en los labios que le indico que algún tipo de comentario irónico se acercaba.

**-¿Una frase sacada de un rap? ¿En serio eso fue lo que se ocurrió, tia Quinn?-** cuestiono Alyson mientras la rubia buscaba apoyo en Rachel que con las manos en alto le indico que no se metería en esa disputa. **-¿Ves? Hasta Berry decide dejarte sola en esto.**

**-Si, gracias por eso, Frodo-** ironizo Quinn mientras la morena se encogía de hombros con una sonrisa. La rubia se giro hacia su sobrina que parecía estar esperando su replica: **-¿Qué esperabas que dijera, Alyson? Si me hubieras dicho un día antes habría preparado un discurso más elaborado pero no, la señorita Gallagher tiene que cuestionar todo lo que su tia hace.**

**-No cuestiono nada, Fabray-** replico Alyson cruzándose de brazos. **-Solo remarque el hecho de que utilizaste una cancion de rap para inspirar al equipo. Jamas dije que eso estuviera mal solo que me pareció raro que tú supieras algo asi.**

**-Tengo una sobrina a la que le gusta el rap-** indico Quinn haciendo referencia a Aly que desvió la mirada. **-En un intento desesperado por llamar su atención tuve que aprenderme todas y cada unas de las canciones de rap habidas y por haber, de diferentes idiomas y...**

**-Ahora entiendo-** interrumpió Alyson mirando a su tia que le tendió la mano a Rachel para salir del vestuario rumbo hacia la cancha.** -La que acabas de recitar debe pertenecer a una en español por que no la reconocí.**

**-Si, es en español... Una de las ventajas de saber idiomas es que logras entender muchas cosas-** indico Quinn con orgullo caminando al lado de su sobrina que rodó los ojos. **-Cuando quieras podemos rapear juntas.**

**-No lo creo. Apuesto lo que sea que si te pongo un rap de Eminem, 50 Cent o Jay Z no lo reconocerías-** desafió Alyson con una ceja en alto mientras su tia la abrazaba por los hombros con Rachel aferrada a su mano. **-Tendrías que buscar en Google para saber cual es cada uno.**

**-Oh, estas desafiándome y eso no es bueno, Gallagher-** repuso Quinn con soberbia haciendo reír a Rachel y fruncir el ceño a Alyson. **-Soy Quinn Fabray, no lo olvides.**

**-Y yo soy Alyson Gallagher, no lo olvides tú-** replico Aly caminando entre las gradas hasta llegar a donde estaban sus padres esperándola. **-Desafío planteado, Fabray. Rapearemos pero en ingles. Tú sabes algo de español y yo no, correrías con ventaja.**

**-Cierto. Tú lo único que sabes decir es 'Hola' y 'Mi amor', nada más-** pico Quinn mientras su sobrina le enseñaba el dedo medio haciéndola reír. **-Ey, respeta a tu tia. Soy mayor que tú.**

**-Si, pero tienes una mentalidad inferior a la mía-** replico Alyson sentándose al lado de su madre mientras que Quinn se sentaba a su lado seguida de Rachel que le regalo un beso en la mejilla. **-Controla al león, Berry. Si lo haces te daré semillas blandas que puedas comer.**

Rachel ni siquiera se molesto en replicar aquello. Estaba concentrada en Quinn que sonreía completamente orgullosa viendo a su sobrino jugar al fútbol. Siempre le gustó esa faceta de la rubia. Como discutía con Alyson pero con un dejo de diversión como lo había hecho momentos antes, como ejercía el papel de líder cuando se trataba de guiar al equipo de Alex, como daba lo mejor de ella para acercarse a las personas, como había hecho con Aly aprendiéndose canciones de rap para tener algo en común de que hablar con la chica. No se arrepentía de haber cambiado lo que hubiese sido una segunda cita de ensueños por un partido de fútbol de niños de doce años por que si eso no hubiese interferido no había podido disfrutar de Quinn en su estado más puro. Tal y como era en realidad.

Fabray por otro lado se dio cuenta de la mirada de Rachel sobre ella y se giro para corresponderle encontrándose con una de las mejores imágenes que podría llegar a pedir, la sonrisa tímida de Rachel que se encogía de hombros antes de voltear su vista hacia el partido donde el equipo de Alex ganaba por un gol arriba. Quinn la abrazo atrayendola hacia ella.

**-Te amo-** susurro la rubia en el oído de Rachel haciéndola temblar al tiempo que la morena la miraba con una sonrisa feliz en los labios antes de robarle un rápido beso sin importarle nada más que ella y Quinn.

**-También te amo-** los ojos marrones de Rachel se conectaron con los verdes de Quinn y fue lo único que necesitaron las dos para saber que aquello era en serio.

El resto del partido lo pasaron abrazadas, compartiendo juntas ese momento especial de Alex en el cual había sido el autor de uno de los tres goles que le dio la victoria al equipo. Rachel murió de ternura cuando Alex salio de la ducha con el pelo húmedo y una toalla en su mano mientras la rubia se acercaba a su sobrino para ayudarlo secandole el pelo. Después de eso se fueron a festejar la victoria.

Quinn y Rachel se quedaron un buen rato pero después de hora y media se fueron del local de comidas rápidas rumbo hacia su departamento donde las esperaba una agradable y esperada noche.

Fabray sabia que aquella tarde que habían compartido no contaba como segunda cita, a pesar de que Rachel había dicho lo contrario. Quería que la morena recordara ese día en el cual no solo le había dicho que la amaba sino que también le había pedido ser su novia.

**-Oh, romántica Fabray-** canturreo Rachel cuando la rubia le regalo una flor que había arrancado durante el camino a su hogar. Quinn soltó una carcajada contagiando a la morena. **-¿Pretende enamorarme, señorita?**

**-Pensé que ya lo había hecho. ¿No es usted la señorita Berry, futura señora Fabray?-** pregunto Quinn siguiendo con la broma haciendo reír aun más a Rachel que olfateo la flor antes de agarrar a la rubia de la nuca para regalarle un sentido beso.

Ambas agradecieron estar en el resguardo de su edificio, de lo contrario hubiesen tenido que soportar las miradas curiosas de los pasantes. En el interior del ascensor los besos continuaron, a veces siguiendo un patrón otras veces dejándose llevar pero siempre con los mismos sentimientos: Amor, ternura, pasión y deseo a partes iguales.

Se saltearon las películas y todo lo que venia con ella para pasar rumbo a la habitación de Rachel, la mas alejada, la más oscura y la que le brindaría mejor la privacidad que necesitaban para un momento asi... Tan intimo como el que estaban a punto de compartir. Ambas sabían que lo deseaban, que lo anhelaban, que lo querían. Años esperando para ese momento y ahora se llevaría a cabo.

**-¿Estas segura?-** pregunto Quinn con la voz entrecortada y los ojos brillandole en aquella oscuridad que se estaba convirtiendo en la cómplice de ambas.

**-Completamente-** respondió la morena con determinación mirándola directamente. **-Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Quinn... Aquí y ahora.**

- 0 -

Como siempre gracias por todo y a todos!

Más tarde responderé algunos reviews que me quedaron del capitulo anterior :)

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos :)


	20. 20 - Juntas

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 20. Juntas**

Después de aquella solicitud de Rachel, Quinn no hizo más que hacer lo que la morena le había pedido y lo que ella también quería desde hace años. Los nervios aparecieron en ambas pero una mirada compartida entre tímida y segura fue lo que necesitaron para saber que aquello era compartido, que las dos lo querían.

No tenían apuro alguno en terminar aquello de una vez, sino todo contrario, tenían toda la noche para ellas solas, para conocerse en su totalidad, explorarse por primera vez, amarse en cuerpo y alma. Solo ellas dos y nadie más.

Rachel tembló cuando Quinn comenzó a repartir besos tanto en sus labios como en su cuello marcando un camino que pasaba por los hombros dejando a su paso una sensación cálida que erizaba su piel. Por otro lado, ésta otra no podía dejar quietas sus manos que ya se colaban por debajo de la blusa de Quinn subiéndola lentamente hasta hacerla desaparecer en una milésima de segundo después, hecho que pinto las mejillas de la rubia de un rojo adorable que llevo a Rachel a dejar un suave mordisco allí.

Berry acaricio la espalda desnuda de su novia haciéndose la idea de que realmente estaba allí, a su lado, compartiendo ese momento. Los ojos verdes de la rubia le indicaron que realmente quería aquello, que hasta ahora iban bien, y aquello disipo todas las dudas que podrían llegar a tener. Esa noche marcaría un antes y un después en ellas y ambas lo anhelaban.

Poco a poco Fabray fue recostándose en la cama pero sin separar sus labios de encima de la morena. Se sentía expuesta frente a Rachel, vulnerable. Con sus ex novios jamas le paso algo asi, quizás se debía a que la morena era especial, la mujer que amo durante los últimos cinco años y de la que ahora estaba segura de que amaría por el resto de su vida.

Rachel se hizo dueña del cuello de la rubia mientras ésta enterraba sus dedos en el pelo de la morena para que no se alejara bajo ningún concepto de ese sitio de su anatomía. Tembló cuando Berry comenzó a descender dejando un camino de besos y saliva que la estaba volviendo loca. Temblor que aumento cuando Rachel la miro a los ojos.

**-Te amo-** susurro la morena con los ojos vidriosos, lo mismo que le pasaba a Quinn en ese momento.

**-También te amo-** replico la rubia colocando a Rachel debajo de ella haciendo soltar una pequeña risa a la morena.

La beso con necesidad, con hambre mientras la morena recorría su cuerpo con sus manos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Un suave escalofrío recorrió a la rubia cuando sus pechos quedaron libres y a disposición de Rachel que no dudo un segundo en atrapar uno con su boca haciendo estremecer a Quinn. De un momento a otro la rubia volvió a posicionarse abajo mientras que su novia se colocaba sobre ella para más comodidad de ambas. Un leve mordisco llevo a Quinn al cielo ida y vuelta. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que Rachel tenia demasiada ropa encima.

**-Igualdad de condiciones, amor-** indico la rubia arrodillándose en la cama con Rachel en frente de ella mientras desabrochaba uno por uno los botones de la camisa de la morena dejándola solamente en sujetador.

Rachel comenzó a temblar pero no supo si fue por estar casi desnuda frente a Quinn, por la mirada que le dedico ésta o por el simple hecho de que le había dicho _"amor"_. Era la segunda vez que se lo decía en el mismo día. La primera vez fue en su oficina con Santana de testigo y ahora se lo había dicho estando las dos solas.

Se sintió morir cuando Quinn dejo un leve mordisco en su clavícula llevando a clavar sus uñas en la espalda de la rubia que soltó un gruñido. Fabray poco a poco fue acariciando los costados de Rachel haciéndola estremecer en el camino. Llego a donde indicaba el inicio del pantalón y lo recorrió con dedos temblorosos hasta dar con los botones que fue desabrochando uno por uno para luego dejar al descubierto las piernas de la morena que le hacían perder la cordura, más aun cuando se enredaban alrededor de su cintura haciéndola presa de la mejor trampa que uno podría llegar a tener.

Podían sentir como sus corazones latían desbocados, sin control alguno, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para volver a latir con más frenesí, más aun cuando sus cuerpos desnudos hicieron contacto por primera vez contagiando a ambas de ese fuego interno que pedía ser apagado pero al mismo tiempo quería potenciarse. Los gemidos, suspiros y jadeos comenzaron a abundar en la habitación de Rachel, la testigo y cómplice principal de aquel momento tan ansiado y deseado por ambas.

Rachel podía sentir como su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo y felicidad, hasta tal punto de llevarla a las lagrimas. Para su desgracia, o su suerte, Quinn la descubrió y se sorprendió cuando descubrió los ojos de la rubia de igual manera que los suyos.

**-Es por que soñé con este momento tanto tiempo que ahora el hecho de hacerlo realidad me llena de felicidad-** explico Quinn ruborizándose mientras limpiaba las lagrimas silenciosas de Rachel y viceversa.

La morena atrapo la boca de la rubia en intento de confirmarle que aquello realmente estaba pasando, que las dos se estaban amando, entregándose por completo. Un beso que englobaba muchos sentimientos guardados y que marcaba el comienzo de algo nuevo para ambas.

Quinn mordió el labio de la morena cuando ésta se adentró en ella haciéndole ver las estrellas solo con eso, ni siquiera se estaba moviendo aun asi solo ella era capaz de lograr algo como tal. Rachel comenzó a entrar y salir de la rubia mirándola directamente a los ojos, siendo testigo de como Fabray se mordía el labio para no soltar el gemido que estaba atorado en su garganta.

_-¡Maldita orgullosa!-_ exclamo la mente de Rachel al tiempo que Quinn la tomaba de la nuca para fundirse en un beso que ambas necesitaban.

La boca de ambas fue la mejor caja de seguridad donde guardaron sus gemidos. Por que Quinn ya empezaba a ser participe de ese momento también, acariciando y tocando cada parte del cuerpo de Rachel llevándola también a la locura, a morder cada pedazo de carne que se encontraba en el camino.

Quinn soltó un gruñido cuando Rachel mordió con demasiada fuerza su hombro pero sabia que se lo merecía por que momentos antes ella había hecho lo mismo pero con el cuello de la morena. Estaba segura de que al otro día tendrían que usar bufandas, pañuelos o algo que les cubriera el cuello a ambas y agradecía estar en invierno por que esa manera tenia la excusa perfecta para hacerlo.

Rachel cerro los ojos cuando las uñas de Quinn se clavaron en parte de su espalda y su hombro, lo que le indico que el final de la rubia no estaba muy lejos. El de ella tampoco gracias a las maravillas que estaba haciendo Quinn en su interior. Era increíble como había dicho no tener experiencia y sin embargo sabia donde tocar y qué hacer. No tenia ni punto de comparación con Jesse. Tampoco es que quisiera comparar por que nadie se comparaba con Quinn Fabray, su rubia era única... y siempre lo seria.

Un grito ahogado por las bocas de ambas le señalo el final de aquel glorioso momento. Quinn respirando con dificultad sobre la morena mientras que estaba aferraba con más fuerza la cintura de la rubia al tiempo que le quitaba los mechones húmedos de su rostro haciendo que Fabray sonriera con ternura.

**-Te amo-** sentencio la rubia dejando un tibio beso en los labios de Rachel. **-Te amo, te amo, te amo... ¡Te amo, enana!**

**-También te amo, mi ovejita-** replico la morena con su frente pegada a la de Quinn y con los ojos cerrados. Soltó una carcajada cuando la rubia se apodero de su cuello nuevamente. **-¿Quieres más, Fabray? Veo que no has tenido suficiente.**

**-Contigo jamas tendré suficiente, siempre necesitare más de ti-** indico Quinn robandole un nuevo beso. **-Y más-** otro beso robado, o quizás no tanto. **-Y más... mucho más.**

**-Ok, Fabray. Provocaste y ahora veras-** sentencio Rachel haciendo reír a la rubia. Risa que quedo ahogada en la boca de la morena cuando la besó con necesidad pero al mismo tiempo con ternura marcando el inicio de la segunda ronda de sexo en esa noche.

La mañana las encontró a ambas en la cama de Rachel completamente desnudas, cubiertas solamente por las sabanas. Quinn comenzó a removerse hasta lograr despertar y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios cuando descubrió a Rachel a su lado, aferrada a su cintura.

No tenia intenciones de moverse de aquel lugar. Si le daban a elegir elegiría quedarse allí por el resto de su vida, con su novia aferrada a su cuerpo. No podía evitar emocionarse al pronunciar aquellas palabras, lo que siempre quiso, lo que que creía inalcanzable por fin estaba pasando. Lo único que tenia que hacer ahora era mantenerlo.

Estaba feliz, se sentía con confianza respecto a ella y a Rachel. Ni siquiera la imagen de Jesse quito esa seguridad que sentía, quizás la hizo tambalear pero eso cambio cuando recordó la noche anterior compartida con la morena. Donde sintió como Rachel le entregaba cada parte de ella, sobre todo su corazón. Como le dijo un "Te amo" en medio de gemidos, como quedo resto de su piel en las uñas de Rachel y como en su cuerpo estaba el olor de morena mezclado con el de ella. Eso era lo que le importaba realmente.

Sus dedos comenzaron a pasear entre la cabellera marrón de la morena y sonrió con dulzura cuando ésta se removió a su lado dejando un camino de tibios besos desde su pecho hasta su boca.

**-Hola-** susurro Rachel con un hilo de voz debido a la timidez que la invadió de repente tras descubrirse completamente desnuda frente a Quinn.

**-Hola-** saludo la rubia completamente enternecida por las mejillas rosadas de Rachel.** -¿Con timidez después de lo que paso anoche? ¿Es en serio, Berry?**

**-No te burles, Fabray-** replico Rachel bajándola la mirada pero Quinn la obligo a que la mirase. **-¿Ahora que hice?**

**-¿Por que siempre preguntas eso cada vez que te obligo a que me mires?-** cuestiono la rubia con interés haciendo sonreír a Rachel.

**-No lo sé. Debes ser que estoy acostumbrada a meter la pata todo el tiempo sin darme cuenta que por las dudas pregunto-** respondió la morena encogiéndose de hombros mientras Quinn la atraía más hacia ella. Dejo un tibio y prolongado beso en los labios de la rubia haciéndola sonreír. **-Te amo.**

**-Yo te amo más-** rebatió Quinn quitando los mechones marrones del rostro de la morena. **-Gracias... Por todo. Por amarme, por elegirme como tu novia, como tu mejor amiga, por haberte entregado a mi anoche... Te amo, Rachel.**

**-¿Como no iba a entregarme a ti, Quinn?-** pregunto la morena sentándose sobre la rubia al tiempo que sus frentes se unían obligandolas a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar mejor del momento. -**¿Como no iba a hacerlo cuando te he esperado durante tanto tiempo? ¿Como negarme si es justo con la mujer que amo con quien haría el amor? ¿Como no amarte, no elegirte como mi novia si es lo que siempre quise?**

**-Te amo-** repitió la rubia conmovida por las palabras de Rachel y agradeció tener los ojos cerrados, de lo contrario la morena se daría cuenta de las lagrimas que habían aparecido en sus ojos. Lagrimas que comenzaron a caer lentamente y que Rachel se encargo de quitar del camino pero sin decir palabra alguna. Después de todo ella estaba igual que Quinn. Sintiendo los latidos de su corazón marcando un ritmo irregular, más aun cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Ella sobre Quinn y completamente desnudas las dos.

La rubia se dio cuenta de la situación y lejos de sentir vergüenza o pudor busco las sabanas sin dejar de mirar a Rachel y cuando por fin la encontró las cubrió a ambas hasta la cabeza haciendo reír a la morena por el mordisco que dejo en su cuello.

Una nueva sección de besos las sumergió a ambas. Besos y caricias que le indicaron que volverían a hacer el amor de nuevo en aquella nueva mañana.

No fue sorpresa para Rachel darse cuenta de como las manos de Quinn quemaban donde tocaban, de hecho lo había comprobado la noche anterior. Para la rubia tampoco fue sorpresa descubrir como su piel se erizaba con cada beso, cada caricia que Rachel le regalaba a su cuerpo.

Poco a poco fueron entregándose nuevamente una a la otra. Saboreando, disfrutando cosas que la noche anterior no habían podido hacer. Por ejemplo, Quinn descubrió como el cuerpo de Rachel temblaba cada vez que dejaba una leve mordida en las costillas o en el hueso de la cadera. Berry por otro lado se dio cuenta de que el punto débil de Quinn era el lugar exacto entre el cuello y la clavícula.

Ambas se estaban descubriendo una a la otra y lo mejor de todo era que no tenían prisa en hacerlo. No había razón por la cual debían apresurar las cosas, ninguna de las dos tenia que rendirle cuentas a nadie y si tenían que hacerlo era a la persona que estaba entre sus brazos en ese momento.

**-Eso ha sido asombroso-** repuso Rachel boca a arriba en busca de un poco de aire después de haber hecho dos veces el amor con su novia en esa mañana.

**-Eres genial-** indico Quinn con un rubor en las mejillas pero eso no impidió que se acercara a Rachel para besarla a su antojo. Un beso con ninguna intensión que no fuera la de demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba.

Rachel le correspondió el beso y después empezó a dejar suaves y tibios besos en todo el rostro de la rubia que sonreía completamente enamorada, lo cual la llevo a sonreír a ella también de igual forma.

Se recostó sobre el pecho de Quinn dibujando formas irregulares con el dedo indice sobre el abdomen ligeramente marcado de la rubia, mientras que ésta hacia lo mismo pero paseándose por su columna vertebral. Para nada era incomodo aquel silencio que se había formado y ninguna lo rompió por que sabían que lo necesitaban para asimilar lo que había pasado entre ambas a lo largo de aquellas 48 horas.

El silencio se vio interrumpido cuando el teléfono de Quinn comenzó a sonar._ "Sexy San"_ rezaba la pantalla del móvil y aquello lejos de molestar a Rachel le hizo gracias por que sabia que había sido Santana quien había guardado su numero en todos los teléfonos de sus amigos bajo ese nombre. En el de ella también aparecía asi y siempre sonreía al recordar las ocurrencias de su amiga latina.

**-Antes que digas algo te advierto que estas en altavoz, Santana- **Fue el saludo de Quinn, lo cual la llevo a tener una especie de déjà vu de la noche en que ella y Rachel descubrieron a Jesse. Al parecer a la morena le paso lo mismo por que soltó una pequeña carcajada que quedo ahogada en el cuello de Quinn.

_**-¿Estas con Rachel?-**_ cuestiono la latina sorprendiendo a las chicas. No por la pregunta en si, sino por el hecho de que llamo a la morena por su nombre y no por unos de sus ya clásicos sobre nombres.

**-Estoy aquí, ¿Qué pasa, San?-** pregunto Rachel con amabilidad intercambiando una mirada de desconcierto con Quinn. **-¿Estas bien?**

_**-Si, ¿Puedes quitar el altavoz?-**_ pidió la latina generando más desconcierto aun en sus amigas. _**-Necesito hablar algo contigo... En privado.**_

**-Y si necesitabas hablar con ella "en privado"-** intervino Quinn con reproche mientras dibujaba comillas.** -¿Por que no la llamaste a su teléfono?**

_**-Por que me canse de llamarla y no me contestaba. Así que supuse que como últimamente ustedes dos andan pegadas todo el día como perros en celo estaría contigo y por eso te llame-**_ respondió la latina con un dejo de histeria en la voz. _**-Ahora que ya me sometí al interrogatorio de mami Quinn, ¿Podrías quitar el altavoz, Berry, por favor?**_

**-Listo, ya esta-** indico Rachel una vez que hizo lo que su amiga le pidió. Quinn frunció el ceño y estaba dispuesta a abandonar la cama pero la mano de Rachel sujetando su brazo se lo impidió. La morena negó con la cabeza.y la rubia se quedo en su sitio mientras su novia volvía a hablar: **-¿Qué pasa, San?**

_**-Es Britt-**_ susurro la latina del otro lado sorprendiendo a la morena que abrió los ojos con asombro. _**-Pero no digas nada, no quiero a "mami Quinn" en la puerta de mi departamento con la escopeta en la mano por que pase la noche con su "hija Britt".**_

**-¿Tuviste sexo con ella, San?-** pregunto Rachel un tono de voz demasiado alto para el gusto tanto de Santana como el de Quinn que disimuladamente se llevo una mano a su oído.

_**-Baja la voz, Maestro Splinter. No, no... no tuve sexo con ella-**_ respondió la latina en un tono demasiado bajo a tal punto que Rachel le pidió que repitiera lo ultimo que había dicho._** -¡Que no tuvimos sexo!**_

**-Pero dijiste que pasaste la noche con ella-** recordó Rachel escuchando como Santana soltaba un suspiro confirmandole que si la hubiese tenido en vivo y en directo la hubiese golpeado.

_**-Si pasamos juntas la noche pero no tuvimos sexo, Hobbit-**_ aclaro la latina perdiendo la paciencia. Después continuo con voz frustrada. _**-No pude, la vi tan inocente durmiendo, tan... inofensiva que lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en cuidarla.**_

**-Santana, ¿Segura que eres tú?-** pregunto la morena sorprendida por las palabras que había utilizado su amiga. Eran palabras dulces con un poco de ternura. Si bien Santana en el fondo era asi, era inusual escucharla hablar de esa manera.

_**-Escúchame, Berry. Te llamaba por que como a ella le gustan los dibujos de Disney y tú harás el papel de Bella, quiere hablar contigo-**_ explico Santana para no entran en detalles sobre su cambio drástico. _**-Hablaras con ella, la escucharas, luego cortaras la llamada y no le dirás nada de esto a Fabray. Enterrare tu menudo cuerpo en una maceta de bonsái si llegas a abrir la boca. Estas advertida.**_

**-¿Qué quería?-** pregunto Quinn después de quince minutos en los cuales vio a Rachel reírse, cantar la cancion de la Bella y la Bestia, hablar con alguien que parecía ser un niño de diez años. Aunque tenia la leve sospecha de que no se trataba de ningún niño, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta quien era que había llamado.

**-Antes que nada déjame hablar hasta el final, ¿Ok?-** pidió la morena mientras Quinn asentía. **-Britt paso la noche con Santana pero tranquila, no hicieron nada. Según ella dice que no pudo por que lo único en lo que pudo pensar era en cuidarla-** aquello logro robar una sonrisa de los labios de la rubia, pero fue tan rápida que Rachel apenas logro verla. **-Como yo haré el papel de Bella y tú dijiste que a Britt le gustaban las películas de Disney, me llamo para que hablara con B.**

**-¿Y no pudo hacerlo enfrente de mi?-** cuestiono Quinn fruncido el ceño y cruzando de brazos mientras Rachel le acariciaba el rostro. **-Soy su mejor amiga. ¿No puede decirme las cosas de frente? ¿Qué tipo de confianza me tiene?**

**-Quinn... Mírate-** indico Rachel y la rubia la miro interrogante. **-Mírate como estas. Creo que San tiene razón y de verdad te comportas como una mamá. No digo que esta mal que lo hagas-** agrego la morena cuando Quinn se giro dándole la espalda como si de una niña caprichosa se tratase. **-Santana confía en ti, Q. Es solo que... que creo que Brittany le gusta de verdad y por eso se comporta asi. No es que no te considere su amiga, sino que tiene miedo de que te tomes a mal el hecho de que ella sienta algo por B. Dale tiempo, amor-** Quinn se giro para mirarla olvidándose de mostrarse fría y distante. **-¿Qué?**

**-Me dijiste... 'amor'-** susurro la rubia con voz temblorosa mientras que las mejillas de Rachel adquirían un tono rojo furioso. **-Rachel, me dijiste 'amor'.**

**-Tu me lo dijiste ya varias veces en estas 24 horas y yo no te he reprochado nada-** replico la morena a la defensiva haciendo reír a Quinn que se acerco tomándola de la nuca para fundir nuevamente sus labios.

Aquel beso que era la prueba de que aquel 'amor' no tenia nada de malo sino todo lo contrario, era la palabra que por espero por años escuchar salir de la boca de Rachel, después del 'Te amo', claro esta.

**-¿Ya se te fue el ataque de mamá guardabosques?-** Bromeo Rachel acariciando la nuca de la rubia dejando que sus dedos se perdieran el pelo rubio de ésta mientras Quinn la miraba con el ceño fruncido. **-Deja de comportarte asi. Es de Santana de quien hablamos. No es cualquier chica.**

**-Lo sé. Britt tampoco es cualquier chica. Ella es especial. No es como Christine o el resto de gatas con las que anduvo San-** indico Quinn con una mueca de disconformidad. **-Las amo a las dos y si me pongo en papel de 'mamá' es por que no quiero que ninguna de las dos salga lastimada. Conozco a Santana y también conozco a Britt. Quizás funcione, quizás no ¿Quien sabe?**

**-Hagamos una cosa, ¿Qué te parece si organizamos una cena todos juntos un día de estos?-** prepuso Rachel llamando la total atención de la rubia que la miro atenta. **-Ya sabes, llamas a Ty, yo llamo a Marley, tú invitas a Brody y a Ashley, yo invito a Kurt y a Luke-** Quinn frunció el ceño cuando escucho el nombre del chico. **-¿Tengo que recordarte que Luke es gay, Quinnie? Como sea, invitamos también a Eleo, a San y Britt y vemos como se comportan cuando están juntas. De esa manera veras si lo de ellas va en serio o es un juego.**

**-No lo sé, Rach-** repuso la rubia pensando en la propuesta. **-¿Y si no funciona? ¿Si no es serio y solo quieren jugar?**

**-Tú y yo empezamos jugando y mira como terminamos-** razono la morena mientras la rubia asentía con una sonrisa en los labios. **-Si quieren jugar, déjalas jugar, Quinn. No debes presionarlas por que ahí si todo terminara mal. Te repito, es San de quien estamos hablando, no es cualquier chica. Tú y yo sabemos como es cuando algo llega a importarle mucho. Dale una oportunidad y deja de ser tan hostil con ella.**

**-Mmm... Odio cuando tienes razón-** susurro la rubia ganándose una sonrisa y un beso por parte de Rachel. **-Dejemos el tema de "mi hija amante de los dibujos animados" y de su posible novia latina y vayamos a comer algo por que muero de hambre.**

**-Estoy completamente de acuerdo-** coincidió Rachel alejándose de la rubia quitandole la sabana para envolversela al cuerpo. **-Iré a ducharme primero mientras tú preparas el desayuno o lo que sea que comeremos, teniendo en cuenta la hora que es... A no ser que quieras ayudar al planeta con el ahorro del agua y te vengas a duchar conmigo.**

**-¿Propuesta indecente, Berry?-** cuestiono Quinn con una ceja en alto al tiempo que las mejillas de Rachel se tornaban rosadas por enésima vez en aquel día.

**-Puedes tomarlo como quieras, Fabray. Yo solo pienso en el bien del planeta-** fue la respuesta de la morena mordiéndose el labio de manera sensual llevando a Quinn a tragar saliva.

Después de esa clara provocación Rachel se dirigió hacia en baño y Fabray permitió que su mirada se perdiera en el cuerpo de la que ahora era su novia. Sus piernas largas y su trasero la incitaban a que aceptara la oferta de la morena y asi lo hizo minutos después entrando al baño y encontrándose con la sabana que había utilizado Rachel para cubrirse tirada en el suelo.

**-Sabia que no podrías cargar en tu conciencia la culpa de saber que no ayudas al planeta como corresponde-** Bromeo la morena cuando Quinn se metió bajo la ducha con ella para disfrutar de ese agradable y excitante baño compartido.

Quinn ni siquiera respondió, se aferro con fuerza a la cintura de su novia mientras ésta rodeaba su cuello con los brazos para buscar estabilidad y no caer al suelo debido al temblor en sus piernas. Temblor que aumento cuando Quinn recorrió su cuerpo en compañía del agua tibia como su mejor aliada para un momento asi.

Era la primera vez que hacia el amor bajo la ducha. Jamas había hecho algo asi con Jesse. Básicamente cuando terminaban de tener sexo no hablaban, ella se colocaba de lado dándole la espalda al chico fingiendo dormir mientras que en su mente lo único que aparecía era la sonrisa de Quinn llevándola a sentirse culpable por traicionar de esa manera a su corazón por estar con alguien con quien no amaba.

**-Se suponía que debíamos economizar el agua y estuvimos un poco más de una hora debajo de esa ducha-** indico Quinn secandole el pelo a la morena una vez que terminaron de ducharse.** -¿Donde esta tu conciencia de cuidar el planeta, Berry?**

**-Desapareció en el momento exacto en el que entraste a la ducha conmigo, Fabray-** respondió la morena con picardía abrazando el cuello de Quinn. **-Iré a preparar café mientras terminas de arreglarte, ¿Si?-** Fabray asintió con una sonrisa de lado y Rachel dejo un prolongado beso antes de salir del baño.

En camino hacia la cocina se encontró con Aslan y Crusoe a los cuales les regalo un beso en la cabeza acompañada de una sonrisa que estaba segura no se le borraría en aquel día espectacular que había comenzado la noche anterior y todo gracias a Quinn.

Se mordió el labio intentando evitar que un suspiro se escapara de su boca pero no pudo retenerlo. Se concentro en preparar el desayuno, aunque teniendo en cuenta la hora debería estar preparando el almuerzo, pero hiciera lo que hiciera Quinn no se le iba de la cabeza. Al go imposible teniendo en cuenta de que volvía a hacerse dueña de su cintura por enésima vez en aquella mañana.

**-Ni siquiera has preparado el café-** repuso Quinn con voz divertida mientras la morena se giraba para mirarla con el ceño fruncido. **-Es broma, mi Frodo. Lo haremos juntas-** Rachel levanto una ceja con picardía y Quinn agrego: **-Hablo del desayuno, Berry.**

**-Teniendo en cuenta la hora que es deberíamos preparar el almuerzo en lugar del desayuno-** sugirió Rachel ganándose la aprobación de la rubia. De repente una idea llego a su cabeza. **-Podríamos aprovechar y me enseñas a cocinar, ¿Qué te parece?**

**-Me parece perfecto, ¿Que te...?-** empezó la rubia pero el sonido del teléfono de la sala la interrumpió. **-Atiendo yo. Mientras tú busca las cosas para preparar pizzas.**

**-¿Qué lleva una pizza?-** se pregunto la morena asi misma en un susurro y completamente desorientada por que la rubia le pidió aquello y la dejo allí con su cabeza hecho un revoltijo.

**-Dime que esto no es cierto-** se rió la rubia después de diez minutos de ausencia en la cocina. Entrar nuevamente allí y encontrarse con Rachel en la misma posición en la que la había dejado fue demasiado para ella. **-Como sea, ahora lo haremos juntas.**

**-Deja de reírte, Fabray-** ordeno Rachel cruzándose de brazos con actitud infantil haciendo reír aun más a Quinn que se acerco a ella abrazándola por el cuello. **-Oh, no, no. No me convencerás con un par de mimitos, Q. Mejor dime quien era al teléfono.**

**-Eran mis sobrinos. Quieren pasar la tarde conmigo-** respondió la rubia tirando el cabello de Rachel hacia atrás, quitándolos de los hombros. **-Les dije que podían venir. No-no te... no te molesta, ¿Cierto?**

**-Para nada, mi amor-** indico la morena enternecida por el tartamudeo de Quinn. **-Me parece perfecto que vengan. Siempre la paso bien con ellos y lo sabes. Ademas necesitamos conejillos de indias que prueben nuestro experimento-** Aquella broma con respecto a la pizza que debían elaborar juntas las hizo reír antes de que la rubia se hiciera dueña de los labios de Rachel.

La subió a su cintura ganándose un mordisco en su labio por parte de la morena. El quejido que soltó hizo reír a su novia mientras la depositaba sobre la mesa fundiéndose en un nuevo y apasionado beso que las llevo a perder la conciencia.

**-Te amo-** susurro Quinn cuando se separaron para recuperar el aire. Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma irregular al mismo tiempo que el de Rachel se encontraba igual comprobando una vez más que sentía lo mismo que ella.

**-También te amo... mucho-** sentencio Rachel con un rubor en las mejillas causando ternura en Quinn. Iba a agregar algo más pero el sonido del timbre las interrumpió. **-Deben ser Alex y Alyson.**

Quinn asintió y se fue a atender pero no sin antes haber dejado un beso en los labios de la morena. Cuando llego a la puerta se encontró con sus sobrinos sonriendo con idénticas sonrisas. Alex fue el primero en lanzarse a sus brazos regalandole un cálido abrazo. Alyson en cambio se quedo un poco apartada lo que significaba que Quinn era quien debía acercarse.

**-Jamas seras la primera en saludar a tu tia, ¿no?-** cuestiono Quinn levantando del suelo el cuerpo de Alyson que se rió como una niña pequeña. **-Vamos, que la tia Rachel debe estar cubierta de harina intentando preparar el almuerzo.**

**-Oh, Fabray ¿Pizza?-** pregunto Alyson con la misma expresión de incredulidad que a veces realizaba Santana, lo cual llevo a Quinn a darse cuenta una vez más que pasar tiempo con la latina era nocivo para cualquier persona. **-¿De verdad esas son tus 'tácticas de seducción'? ¿Así pretendes enamorar a la nieta del señor Miyagi?**

**-¿La... la qué?-** pregunto Quinn con curiosidad pero su sobrina la ignoro dejándola sola allí con aquello rondando en su mente. **-¿La nieta del señor Miyagi? ¿El de Karate Kid?**

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Rachel no dejaba de hablar con Alex que parecía una mini versión de ella misma. Le gustaba hablar con el sobrino de Quinn. El chico tenia esa inocencia propia de un niño de su edad pero con la madurez y el carácter de su hermana mayor.

**-Hola, Berry-** saludo Alyson entrando a la cocina e interrumpiendo la charla entre Rachel y Alex. La morena la miro sorprendida y la sobrina de Quinn rodó sus ojos.** -Si lo prefieres puedo llamarte Hobbit, enana, gnomo, frasquito de veneno, muestra gratis de perfume, Alf, Willow, manhands, RuPaul...**

**-Esos dos últimos te los enseño Santana, ¿Cierto?-** pregunto Rachel mientras Alyson esbozaba una sonrisa idéntica a la de Quinn al tiempo que asentía.

**-¡Cambio de planes!-** exclamo Fabray entrando a la cocina con las manos en alto. **-¿Qué les parece si vamos los cuatro al parque que esta cerca de aquí y comemos fuera?-** Alex corrió hasta su tia y se lanzo a sus brazos rodeando con sus piernas la cintura de la rubia. **-Ey, más despacio. Tu tia ya esta viejita.**

**-Tú jamas estarás vieja, tia Quinn-** replico Alex con amabilidad regalandole una sonrisa en conjunto con sus ojos azules. **-Siempre seras la joven Quinn Fabray, la mujer por la cual mis amigos mueren de amor... ¡Idiotas!**

**-¿Tus amigos mueren de amor por mi?-** pregunto la rubia mientras su sobrino de bajaba de encima de ella con el rostro contrariado al tiempo asentía. **-Pero soy un poco mayor para ellos, podrían ser mis sobrinos.**

**-Pero no lo son-** indico Alex cruzándose de brazos completamente enojado causando ternura tanto en Quinn como en Rachel y Alyson.** -Ya les dije que se olviden de ti por que tú jamas estarás con ellos. Por que no estarás con ellos, ¿Cierto, Fabray?**

**-Tranquilo, Al-** intervino Alyson llamando la atención de Rachel y de Quinn que intercambiaron una mirada sabiendo que algo venia a continuación. **-La tia Quinn no saldrá con ninguno de tus amigos. Si bien son unos gnomos flacuchos, a Quinnie le van otro tipo de... gnomos-** termino Gallagher mirando a Rachel con una sonrisa diabolicamente dulce que se convirtió en una carcajada cuando descubrió las mejillas sonrojadas de ésta.

**-¿Por que miras a la tia Rachel cuando dices 'gnomo'?-** pregunto Alex regalandole a Rachel una sonrisa. **-Esta bien, es pequeña pero no tanto como los gnomos-** Quinn miro orgullosa a su sobrino abrazándolo por los hombros mientras que Rachel articulaba un _"gracias"_ silencioso. **-Los gnomos son más altos que ella, Alyson.**

Aquello las sorprendió a la tres que miraron a Alex con los ojos abiertos. Las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de rojo y aquello enterneció más que nada a Rachel, por que descubrió que el menor de los Gallagher hacia la misma cara de Quinn cuando se encontraba en ese estado. Por lo tanto soltó una carcajada a la cual se unieron, Quinn, Alex y por ultimo Alyson.

**-Imagino que te estas sintiendo orgullosa de él, ¿Cierto?-** pregunto Rachel mirando a Alyson que asintió. **-Lo sospechaba.**

**-No te preocupes, tia Rachel. Bajita y todo yo te quiero igual-** indico Alex acercándose a la morena para regalarle un tierno abrazo a Rachel que la morena correspondió. Soltó una carcajada cuando el chico la levanto ligeramente del suelo. **-Santana tiene razón, pesas menos que un perro pequinés. Igual a mi no me importa, sera más fácil para mi cargarte después de casarnos.**

**-¿'Casarnos'?-** cuestionaron Quinn y Alyson al mismo tiempo y con el mismo ceño fruncido. **-¡De ninguna manera, Gallagher!**

**-¿Ves, tia Rachel? La única manera para que se pongan de acuerdo en algo es eso-** repuso Alex siendo arrastrado por su hermana mientras que Quinn tiraba suavemente de Rachel. **-Era broma. Tía Rachel siempre sera 'tia Rachel' para mi.**

**-Supongo que esa es su venganza por gustarle a sus amigos-** susurro Quinn después de que Alyson se llevara a su hermano de la cocina. Rachel la miro con dulzura y dejo un suave y rápido beso. **-Oh, ni lo intentes, Berry. Ni siquiera te negaste cuando Alex dijo eso de casarse contigo.**

**-¿Debe ser por que es un niño de doce años que esta realizando sus primeras bromas?-** ironizo Rachel apoyándose en la mesa. **-Ademas, yo no estoy disponible. Estoy enamorada de una hermosa rubia que me tiene loca. Alex no esta nada mal, es completamente hermoso y tendrá miles de lagartonas detrás de él con el correr de los años. Lo cual no me gusta para nada-** Aquello hizo reír a Quinn, que no se esperaba esa actitud de la morena. -**Como sea, por muy apuesto que sea Alex y por mucha sangre Fabray que tenga en sus venas, yo solamente amo a una persona con ese apellido... y la tengo frente a mis ojos.**

**-No conocía este lado tuyo, Berry. Así tan... ¿Cursi?- **Bromeo la rubia ganándose un golpe en el hombro.** -Y ese lado tan violento tampoco lo conocía. Santana tiene razón, ¿Has estado entrenando?**

**-Si, no sabes. Mi entrenador es un apuesto chico alto y completamente hermoso, musculoso...-** ironizo Rachel pero no puedo continuar por que los labios de Quinn se lo impidieron.

Aun les costaba acostumbrarse al cosquilleo que sentían al besar los labios de la otra. Rachel se aferro con fuerzas al cuello de Quinn como si no quisiera dejarla ir mientras que la rubia hacia lo mismo con su cintura pegándola más a ella. Se alejaron solamente cuando el aire les hizo falta lo cual llevo a Rachel soltar maldiciones por lo bajo y a Quinn soltar una carcajada.

**-Te amo-** indico la rubia mirándola. **-Y a cada momento que pasa te amo más por que me demuestras que eres la correcta, la indicada, con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Quien se hace cómplice de Alex y quien soporta las actitudes de Alyson...**

**-Es una mini Quinn Fabray con un poco de Santana Lopez-** interrumpió Rachel con una sonrisa pero de repente se puso seria para que Quinn supiera que era sincera. **-De más esta decir que si me comporto asi con ellos es por que realmente quiero y me agradan. Lo que yo sienta por ti, no tiene nada que ver.**

**-Lo sé... y eso es lo que más me enamora de ti-** confeso Quinn con las mejillas sonrojadas. Iba a agregar algo más pero la entrada de Alyson la interrumpió. Rápidamente se separaron pero aun asi la mirada de Aly fue más rápida.

**-Alex pregunta si ya nos vamos-** informo Gallagher mirando alternativamente a su tia que esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa al tiempo que Rachel se pasaba una mano por la nuca. **-Nos esta esperando.**

**-Por supuesto-** respondió Quinn saliendo de la cocina no sin antes lanzarle una sonrisa. Rachel que le sonrió sabiendo que todo estaría bien.

**-Lindo el trasero de mi tia, ¿No te parece, Willow?-** ironizo Alyson cuando descubrió a Rachel mirando la retaguardia de Quinn. Un rubor apareció en el rostro de la morena pero esa escena adorable no detuvo el avance de la chica rubia. -**Escúchame bien por que solo lo diré una vez, la segunda vez sera una muestra dolorosa y la tercera te puedo asegurar que no llegaras al bendito estreno de la obra a la que perteneces-** Rachel trago saliva con temor por que la mirada de Alyson era la misma que Quinn le lanzaba en el instituto. **-Puede que tengas a Alex en el bolsillo pero yo soy más complicada que él. Dame una mínima señal, pista o razón para creer que quieres jugar con Quinn y te juro que no tendrás que preocuparte por perder tu talento por que yo me encargare de que éste quede sepultado contigo, ¿Entendido?**

**-Entendido-** respondió Rachel con nerviosismo. Era increíble como aquella chica de quince años lograba ponerla de esa manera, pero teniendo en cuenta quien era su tia y su mentora ese tipo de amenazas era de esperarse... y eran de asustar **-Voy a demostrarte que de verdad quiero a tu tia... que la amo.**

**-Esperare eso con ansias-** replico Alyson con una ceja en alto. De repente cambio su actitud intimidante por una más sociable. Hasta llego a esbozar una sonrisa tierna que desconcertó a Rachel. **-Ahora vamos. Ve a buscar tu bolso y vayamos a la plaza que dijo tia Quinn.**

Rachel se sorprendió cuando Alyson la tomo de la mano sacándola de la cocina pero un pensamiento se cruzo por su mente. Para que aquella extraña relación de amor-odio que ambas compartían llegase a funcionar debían poner un poco de cada una, hacer las cosas juntas... por el bien de Quinn

- o -

Bueno... perdón por no haber actualizado antes :)

Espero que la escena de las chicas haya quedado bien y no fuera algo vulgar y ordinario de leer :)

Kevin Zegers fue el elegido para ser el rostro de Luke asi que estoy contenta con eso. Gracias por haberse unido a esa locura xD

No tengo nada más que decir, creo... Como siempre gracias por todo y a todos! Más tarde responderé los reviews que me quedaron pendientes :)

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos :)


	21. 21 - Regresos

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 21. Regresos**

La segunda semana de enero había llegado y con él los primeros ensayos de la Bella y la Bestia donde Rachel ya estaba inmersa en su papel. Había conocido a su 'Bestia', Paul Johnson, un chico alto y musculoso, de cabellos castaños claros y ojos azules, de mirada atrapante que si no fuera por que estaba completamente enamorada de Quinn seguramente se habría perdido en esos ojos. Los hoyuelos en su mejilla dándole un aire de niño travieso fue lo que más llamo la atención de Rachel la primera vez que lo vio en la sala del teatro donde ensayarían a lo largo de aquellos nueve meses, seis de ensayos preparativos y tres de ensayos generales.

Paul era bastante atractivo, más aun cuando sonreia, lo cual hacia todo el tiempo. Era un chico bastante divertido y durante esas dos semanas de ensayo se la había pasado haciendo bromas con todos en el teatro, incluso con Rachel con quien pasaba más tiempo. Otro con quien la morena pasaba mucho tiempo era con Brody Weston, con quien poco a poco iba mejorando su relación llevándola a dejar de ver al chico como una posible amenaza. Esos dos chicos se estaban convirtiendo en un gran apoyo para la morena en aquel teatro donde se empezaba a formar su sueño más grande. Aun asi por muy apuestos que fueran Johnson y Weston ninguno de los dos le llamaba realmente la atención hasta tal punto de llevarla a sentir algo más que amistad hacia ellos. Ninguno era Quinn Fabray, su hermosa y dulce novia.

La rubia la iba a buscar cada día a la salida del teatro, como lo había hecho miles de veces cuando solamente eran amigas pero ahora había una pequeña diferencia: Iba en calidad de novia, tal y como siempre lo quiso Rachel. Quinn casi siempre la esperaba con una rosa en la mano pero cuidando el detalle de no hacerlo rutina. Cuando los ensayos no salían como Rachel esperaba y terminaba estresada simplemente la llevaba a caminar por todo Central Park o cualquier otro sitio con intensión de distraerla hasta llegar a su hogar donde le regalaba masajes desestresantes que terminaban en largas secciones de besos llevándolas a hacer el amor a lo largo de toda la noche hasta recién entrada la mañana, por esa razón Rachel asistía más a los ensayos de la tarde que a los matutinos, pero ese día fue una excepsion. Salia del teatro justo a la hora del almuerzo y con una sonrisa en los labios a juego.

**-Ey, ¿Ya te vas, judía?-** le pregunto una de las bailarinas.

Una chica pelirroja con una sonrisa de lado que ya había robado los suspiros de más de uno en el lugar, pero teniendo en cuenta quien era su hermana mayor, aquello era de esperarse. Aquel pequeño y asombroso detalle sorprendió a Rachel. Jamas pensó que Ashley Carter tendría una hermana menor y que ésta terminaría siendo su compañera de teatro. Aquella chica pelirroja se había convertido en una especie de guía para la joven actriz el primer día que había pisado allí, fue la primera con quien hablo y a pesar de ser la más joven de todas las bailarinas era la más responsable y la más centrada.

**-Así es-** respondió Rachel con amabilidad mientras la otra chica se acercaba para abrazarla por los hombros. **-¿Tú que harás, Jenn?**

**-Ashley viene a buscarme por que debemos ir a ver a mamá que quiere presentarnos a su nuevo novio-** respondió la chica rodando los ojos y haciendo reír a Rachel. **-El segundo en un año, ¡Un año! Ni siquiera yo, con mis diecinueve años encima, cambio de novio tan rápido como ella... Eso es tan frustrante.**

**-Yo puedo quitarte esa frustración si lo deseas-** intervino Brody acercándose a ellas con su sonrisa de lado haciendo gala de su atractivo. Se acerco a la pelirroja y la abrazó por los hombros pero ésta lo golpeo en las costillas y el chico se alejó. **-¡Auch, Carter!**

**-¿Por que no le vas a quitar la frustración a las otras bailarinas? Ah, cierto. Ya lo has hecho-** indico la pelirroja con ironía al tiempo que Rachel escondía una sonrisa. **-Ademas de quitarles la calentura, claro está.**

**-¿Celosa, Jennifer?-** pregunto Brody recuperándose pero por las dudas se coloco al lado de Rachel que entrelazo su brazo con el del chico.

**-¿Por que habría de estar celosa? Solo eres un estúpido engreído que se cree el más guapo del lugar y al cual el personaje de Gastón se lo comió por completo. Si tuviera que estar celosa de alguien esa persona seria Paul, es el único chico que vale la pena en este lugar-** respondió Jenn mirando directamente a Brody que abrió la boca como pez fuera del agua pero no salio ningún sonido de ella. La pelirroja rodó los ojos y se dirigió a Rachel: **-Te dejo con Gastón. Saluda a Quinn de mi parte. Más tarde te llamo, ¿te parece bien?**

**-Claro, cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas... y sé amable con el novio nuevo de tu mamá, Jenn-** pidió Rachel abrazando a la pelirroja que asintió con una sonrisa traviesa que se convirtió en una mirada asesina dirigida hacia Brody.

**-¿No hay un abrazo para mi?-** pregunto Weston con los brazos abiertos y la chica lo ignoro olímpicamente yéndose del lugar. Brody se quedo con el ceño fruncido y Rachel soltó una carcajada. **-No es gracioso, Rachel. ¿Por que mi sonrisa de lado y mis brazos musculosos con ella no funcionan?**

**-Debe ser por que ella busca algo más que una sonrisa de lado y unos brazos musculosos-** indico la morena encogiéndose de hombros emprendiendo su salida del teatro. **-Y supongo que el hecho de salgas con todas las bailarinas no ayuda mucho que digamos, Weston. Algo de razón tiene cuando dice que Gastón te consumió-** Rachel retrocedió sobre sus pasos y le regalo al chico un beso en la mejilla.** -Intenta hacer las cosas bien en mi ausencia, ¿Si?**

La morena salio del lugar con la misma sonrisa que siempre tenia reservada para Quinn que ya estaba esperándola con una sonrisa enamorada en los labios. Ese día no había rosas, en su lugar había un pequeño peluche, el numero once en aquellas casi cuatro semanas. Estaba apoyada en el auto de Eleonor, lo que le indico a Rachel que posiblemente realizarían algún tipo de viaje.

**-Hola-** saludo con alegría tomando a la morena con uno de sus brazos y con el otro le enseño el peluche. **-Este pequeño amigo estaba buscando a su dueña, dice que se llama Rachel Berry, ¿La conoces?**

**-Puede ser-** indico la morena con una sonrisa juguetona tomando al que en esa ocasión era un león de peluche. **-Gracias, Quinn. Es hermoso.**

**-Como yo-** indico la rubia con orgullo haciendo reír a su novia. **-Ey, yo te di al pequeño Eddy y tú no me has dado mi beso aun.**

**-Lo siento-** replico Rachel rodando los ojos pero con una sonrisa en los labios antes de acercarse a su novia y besarla. Un beso tranquilo, sin prisas pero sin pausa tampoco. **-Gracias por el pequeño Eddy, ¿Otro hijo más?-** la rubia asintió antes de robarle un corto beso. **-El numero trece creo que es. ¿Sabes como se pondrá papá Hiram cuando le diga que, no solo salgo con una chica, sino que ya tengo trece hijos con ella?**

Jamas habían hablado demasiado sobre ese tema en aquellas casi cuatro semanas que cumplirían. Faltaban tres días para cumplir el primer mes juntas pero aun no le habían dicho a sus padres que estaban de novias. Habían hablado con ellos tanto Rachel con los suyos como Quinn con Judy pero la única que sabia que estaban juntas oficialmente era Santana. Todavía no le habían dicho a sus amigos, no sentían esa presión de hacerlo pero tampoco se ocultaban. Si sentían la necesidad de besarse lo hacían aunque casi siempre dejaban eso para cuando estaban solas y al estar rodeadas de personas simplemente se conformaban con dejar una suave caricia en la otra. No necesitaban demostrarle nada a nadie por que ambas sabían lo que significaban para la otra, pero ya era hora de que sus padres lo supieran.

**-Podríamos...no sé... decirle este fin de semana a "papá Hiram" que, no solo tiene una nuera, sino que también tiene trece nietos-** sugirió Quinn con nerviosismo pero la sonrisa que se empezaba a formar en los labios de Rachel la invitaron a que siguiera expresando su idea. **-Ya sabes, me gustaría decirle a mi madre que Rachel Berry es su nuera, pero si no quieres...**

**-Si, quiero-** interrumpió Rachel con efusividad. **-Si, quiero, Quinn. Creo que ya es hora de que nuestros padres lo sepan. No te negare que enfrentarme a la gran Judy Fabray no me pone de los nervios por que te juro que de solo pensarlo estoy temblando...**

**-Mamá no te hará nada-** se rió la rubia apartando los mechones de pelo del rostro de la morena. **-Estará encantada de conocerte.**

**-Pero ya me conoce, Quinnie-** replico Rachel con obviedad.

**-Si, pero no es lo mismo. Quiere conocerte como su nuera, no como mi mejor amiga-** indico la rubia con una sonrisa tímida enterneciendo a Rachel que no dudo en besarla. Un beso lleno de amor y ternura, ni muy largo ni muy corto, lo justo y necesario para demostrarle que estaba de acuerdo. **-Entonces, ¿Tomo ese beso como un si? ¿Le diremos a nuestros padres?**

**-Este fin de semana vamos a Lima y hablaremos con ellos-** confirmo Rachel ganándose una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de parte de su novia. **-Le diremos que estamos juntas. Seguramente papi Leroy se pondrá feliz, a papá Hiram le dará un ataque y mamá Judy se pondrá contenta ¿Cierto?**

**-Cierto, ¿Sabes quien también hubiese estado feliz, o por lo menos contento?-** pregunto Quinn con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos vidriosos. **-El idiota de Russel estaría alegre. Recuerdo cuando le dije que me gustabas, que me moría por ti. Pensé que me sacaría a patadas de la casa como la vez que le dije que estaba embarazada de Beth, pero me miro a los ojos y me dijo: _"Solo espero que esa chica sea mejor que Hudson"._**

**-¿Eso te... eso te dijo?-** balbuceo Rachel con sorpresa.

**-Si, eso dijo. Tres meses después murió-** recordó Quinn con la mirada triste mientras que las lagrimas caían silenciosas por sus mejillas. Lagrimas que Rachel se encargo de limpiar. **-Fue un estúpido al no decirme que estaba enfermo. De haberlo sabido habría pasado más tiempo con él, lo hubiera ayudado. Lo habría...**

**-Lo habrías mirado de una forma diferente a como lo hacías-** refuto Rachel mirándola seriamente y Quinn frunció el ceño ligeramente. **-Debes dejar de cuestionarte el 'hubiera sido'. Estoy segura de que si no te dijo que estaba enfermo era por que no quería que lo mirases como tal sino como el héroe que siempre fue para ti. A quien veías como un ejemplo, un modelo a seguir cuando eras niña-** Quinn esbozo una apenas perceptible sonrisa, pero que aun asi Rachel logro ver. **-Si tú hubieras sabido que estaba enfermo, los días que pasabas con él los hubieras vivido como si fuera el ultimo, con la añoranza de saber que lo perderías de un momento a otro, sufriendo por el hecho de pensar que al despertar él ya no estaría contigo. Él solo quiso protegerte, Quinn.**

La rubia no dijo nada, solamente se abrazó a Rachel. Un abrazo que necesitaba y que al mismo tiempo reflejaba lo agradecida que estaba por tener a la morena a su lado, no solo como su novia, sino como su mejor amiga. Quizás ella era la más romántica de las dos, quien se expresaba mejor por medio de regalos o citas, pero la morena era mejor con las palabras. Rachel sabia qué decirle en el momento justo, como hacerla sentir bien, como ayudarla a recuperar su confianza, la alegría. Cada día que pasaba al lado de la morena agradecía tenerla a su lado, no solo ahora, sino que también lo hacia cuando solamente eran amigas. Rachel sin saberlo era su cable a tierra, su fuerza, su pilar, su mejor amiga, la mujer que amaba, su compañera de aventuras... su todo.

**-Te amo-** fue lo único que salio de los labios de la rubia antes de posarlos sobre los de Rachel entregándole un beso que necesitaba y que reflejaba lo mucho que la amaba. Poco lo importo estar en la calle o si pasaba alguien cerrado de mente expresando su disconformidad al hecho de ver dos chicas besándose. Ella lo único que quería era que su novia supiera que se alegraba de tenerla a su lado. **-Gracias por siempre decir las cosas en el momento justo.**

**-Supongo que hablar demasiado tiene que tener sus ventajas, ¿O no?-** Bromeo Rachel para eliminar la tristeza que invadió a Quinn, una tristeza inusual en la rubia pero que siempre aparecía cuando se trataba del recuerdo de su padre. **-También te amo.**

**-Si, pero yo te amo más-** replico Quinn riéndose mientras que su novia le pellizcaba la cintura. **-¡Auch! eso dolió, enana.**

**-Te lo merecías-** resoplo Rachel cruzándose de brazos, pero la sonrisa traviesa de su novia desmorono todo su teatro. **-Te odio, Fabray.**

**-Es mentira, me amas. Es imposible no amarme-** indico Quinn con soberbia y Rachel rodó los ojos. **-¿Nos vamos? Nos espera un rico almuerzo, después debo volver al trabajo mientras tú regresas aqui para luego reunirnos en casa para cenar y dormir abrazaditas, asi toda pegaditas-** Rachel soltó una carcajada por el tono de voz utilizado por Quinn y por que ésta la había hecho presa de sus brazos mientras dejaba besos en su cuello. **-Amo tu risa... ¿Nos vamos?**

Rachel asintió antes de dejar un rápido beso sobre Quinn y entrar al auto. La rubia, por otro lado, soltó un suspiro antes de seguir los pasos de su novia que observaba cada uno de sus movimientos desde el asiento de copiloto. Soltó una carcajada cuando vio a Quinn alejándose del auto y después correr hasta él para deslizarse sobre el capo del mismo.

Le gustaba eso de su novia. Esos momentos en los que Quinn daba rienda suelta a su lado divertido, ya sea deslizándose por el capo de un auto o pintarle la cara a uno de sus amigos mientras dormía, como había hecho con Tyler dos días antes. Otra cosa más que le gustaba era ese lado protector que sacaba a relucir cuando se trataba de 'sus chicas'. A pesar de ya no tomarse muy en serio el papel de 'mami Quinn', Rachel aun la descubría mirando con el ceño fruncido a Santana o a Ashley cada vez que estaban cerca de Britt y Eleo.

Durante el camino ninguna dijo nada dejando que el silencio se convirtiera en su mejor aliado, pero no era un silencio incomodo sino más de esos en los cuales disfrutas de la compañía de la persona que esta a tu lado, un silencio que vale mucho más que las palabras. Rachel se sorprendió cuando pasaron de largo el restaurante al que habían ido las ultimas veces a almorzar y esbozo una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta del camino que había tomado Quinn.

Otra de las cosas que le gustaba de la rubia era su espontaneidad. Nunca se sabia con lo que podría salir, por ahí estaban en su departamento disfrutando de una tarde juntas y de repente se levantaba del sofá y proponía salir a caminar por ahí, o como la vez que estaba terminando un proyecto de trabajo y de la nada tomo su teléfono llamando a sus sobrinos, media hora después estaba debatiendo con Alyson sobre cual era el mejor rapero mientras jugaba a los vídeos juegos con Alex.

Los pequeños Gallagher aun no sabían que Rachel era la novia de Quinn. La morena temía la reacción de la mini Fabray. Sabia que con Alex no había problema alguno pero Alyson era otra cosa, otro tema. A pesar de hablarse un poco más, apenas un poco más, Rachel aun intentaba descifrar o al menos entender los repentinos cambios de humor que le daban a Alyson, no sabia si calificarlos como bipolares, ciclotimicos, o alguna otra cosa más.

Las clases de manejo que Quinn le daba a su sobrina ayudaban muchísimo, pero el beneficio era para la rubia mayor por que pasaba más tiempo con Alyson, lo que siempre quiso. Rachel cada vez que las veía juntas no podía evitar darse cuenta de cierto dejo de complicidad entre ambas y eso la hacia sonreír feliz, por que las veía a las dos felices. Alyson le caía bien pero aun asi no podía evitar sentir también una punzada de recelo cuando estaba con Quinn. No es que estuviera celosa de la chica, solamente eran derechos de propiedad. Aunque si de eso se trataba Alyson tenia todas las de ganar.

**-Creo que antes de decírselo a nuestros padres deberíamos decírselo a nuestros amigos-** había dejado caer Quinn una vez que estaciono el auto en la entrada del taller de Eleonor y Brittany. **-Solo si no te molesta, por supuesto. No quiero hacerte sentir incomoda, es solo que ellos organizaron este almuerzo hoy y creo que seria un buen momento para decirle que estamos juntas. Aunque claro Santana lo sabe y yo solo quería que...**

**-Me parece perfecto, Quinn-** interrumpió Rachel el monologo de la rubia que la miro con una mezcla de alivio y nervios. **-Es hora de decirle que estas conmigo, asi no tengo que preocuparme por pelirrojas de ojos atrapantes ni amigas que tienen demasiada carne expuesta.**

Quinn rió por aquello, en parte para quitar la tensión que sentía y por otro lado para unirse a la broma de la morena. Sabia que hacia tiempo que Rachel había dejado de ver a sus amigas como una amenaza, sobre todo a Ashley de la quien se había hecho amiga en el ultimo tiempo. Quizás trabajar con la hermana de la pelirroja había ayudado pero aun asi Quinn sabia que a pesar de todo aun quedaba cierto recelo por parte de la morena para con aquellas chicas.

Se acerco lentamente y la besó con suavidad tomando su rostro con una mano y el otro atrayendola más cerca de ella. Rachel no dudo un minutos en quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y sentarse en las piernas de su novia. De repente la idea de tener sexo en el auto la sedujo, ni siquiera le importaba estar en un lugar publico o a plena luz del día, solo le importaba Quinn, sus besos y las manos de ésta que ya recorrían sus piernas haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza.

**-Piedra libre para Quinn y Rachel-** canturrearon Eleonor y Britt cada una al lado de las ventanillas del auto sorprendiendo a las chicas.

**-¿Qué hacen aqui?-** cuestiono Quinn completamente roja mientras que Rachel escondía su rostro en el cuello de su novia completamente avergonzada. **-¿No les dije que esperaran adentro?**

**-Si, pero... Rachel, el juego terminó. Deja de esconderte-** indico Eleonor con una sonrisa traviesa mientras Quinn y la morena intercambiaban una mirada. **-¿Eso es lo que querías decirnos, mami Quinn? ¿Qué Rachel es nuestra nueva mamá?**

**-Que bonito, una nueva mamá. Espero que esta sea más permisiva-** intervino Britt con ilusión mirando a Eleonor. **-Ya sabes, alguien que apoye mi relación con Santana.**

**-Si, y la mía con Ashley-** agrego Eleo como si nada y Quinn las miro a las dos sorprendida por aquello. Rachel ahogo una carcajada en el cuello de la rubia y ésta la miro interrogante.

**-¿Tú sabias sobre esto?-** pregunto Quinn con el ceño fruncido.

**-Chicas, ¿Por que no van adentro mientras yo hablo con mami Quinn?-** sugirió Rachel y las otras dos se fueron no sin antes haber soltado un _'Nos vemos, mamá Rachel'_ que hizo reír a la morena. **-Quinn, ¿Ahora que pasa? ¿Otra vez el ataque de 'mamitis crónica'?**

**-No es... No es eso. Es solo que... Me da gusto que las cosas les salgan bien a las cuatro pero me molesta, o al menos me lastima, que no me digan que están saliendo-** resoplo Quinn y Rachel unió su frente a la de la rubia mientras le regalaba caricias en la nuca. **-Soy su amiga, Rachel. Que bromee con eso de que me molesta que estén juntas no significa que sea verdad. Solo quiero que confíen en mi.**

**-Y lo hacen, amor. Confían en ti pero... Santana es cerrada con sus sentimientos y Ashley... Apenas inicia tu relación de amistad con ella-** repuso Rachel llamando la atención de Quinn. **-Quizás piensa que si te dice que se muere por Eleonor tú te sientas traicionada por brindarle tu confianza y ella a la primera de cambio se enamora de tu amiga...**

**-Pero ya hablamos sobre eso, me dijo que Eleonor le gustaba y yo no me sentí traicionada ni nada-** negó la rubia con frustración. **-Estúpida Carter y estúpida Lopez, ¿Acaso soy mamá ogro?**

**-Eres más hermosa que un ogro-** replico Rachel con ternura. **-Quizás el hecho de que te comportes como una mamá controladora no ayuda mucho a que ellas se abran a ti. Deberías hablar con ellas. Una charla entre las tres vendría bien para dejar todo aclarado. Tú les harás saber que no te opones a la relación y ellas sabrán que pueden confiar en ti.**

**-Supongo que tienes...**

**-Si no lo veo, no lo creo. ¿Sexo en el auto y a pleno sol?-** cuestiono Santana con picardía acercándose al vehículo. Rachel soltó un suspiro antes de quitarse de encima de las piernas de su novia pero ésta se lo negó. **-Fabray, quítale las manos encima a Berry.**

**-Es mi novia, puedo mantener mis manos donde yo quiera-** replico Quinn desafiando con la mirada a la latina. **-¿Qué haces aqui, Santana? Debías esperarnos adentro.**

**-Lo sé, pero Britt y Eleo me dijeron que estaban aqui afuera y no pude contenerme de salir a recibirlas. No han contestado mi pregunta, ¿Sexo en el auto?-** volvió a cuestionar la latina sentándose en el asiento de copiloto con una sonrisa traviesa. **-Si quieren podemos hacer un trío. No me molestaría.**

**-El único trío que haremos sera entre tú, Ashley y yo... y sera para hablar de Brittany y Eleonor-** la sonrisa de Santana se borro al escuchar eso y Quinn pudo ver un atisbo de nerviosismo que la descolocó. ¿Santana nerviosa? ¡Imposible!.

**-Yo mejor me voy para que puedan hablar tranquilas-** indico Rachel bajándose de encima de la rubia para cruzar sobre Santana y finalmente salir del vehículo. **-Nos vemos adentro.**

**-Tu gnomo sabe como provocar cuando quiere-** murmuro Santana mirando el caminar de Rachel. **-Sonara un poco descabellado pero si no fuera por que es tu novia y por que tengo una reputación que mantener te diría que le doy-** Se giro hacia Quinn que la fulmino con la mirada. **-No me mires asi, ¿Has visto como cruzo por encima mio? Aunque claro, tú te llevaste las mejores vistas por que su trasero y sus piernas quedaron prácticamente en tu rostro y...**

**-Santana, basta. Es mi novia y tu amiga, respétala-** Ordeno Quinn cruzándose de brazos mientras la latina la ignoraba. **-¿Y asi quieres que te permita estar con Britt?**

**-Lo de Britt es diferente-** replico Santana rápidamente mirando a la rubia. **-Brittany es... es... si bien es sexy y te dan ganas de pegarte un buen revolcón con ella al mismo tiempo te inspira ganas de protegerla, de cuidarla, de no dejarla ir-** Santana tensó la mandíbula al darse cuenta que había dicho más de la cuenta pero si quería que Quinn supiera que aquello era en serio debía bajar sus muros y hablar sin sarcasmo. **-Britt me interesa, ¿Ok, Fabray? Me gusta, me gusta muchísimo pero tengo en claro que ella no es para un polvo de una noche y listo. Brittany se merece más que eso...**

**-¿Y tú se lo darás?-** pregunto Quinn pero la mirada de Santana le indico que aquella pregunta no había sonado muy bien. **-Lo siento, no quería que sonara agresivo. Lo que quise preguntar era si tú realmente estarías dispuesta a darle lo que ella merece. Yo no tengo dudas de eso pero quiero escucharte decirlo, quiero confirmar que Brittany estará en buenas manos, que esto no es un juego para ti, Santana.**

**-Jamas fue un juego para mi, Q-** replico la latina cruzándose de brazos con un dejo de ofensa. **-¿No escuchaste cuando te dije que Britt no es para una noche de sexo y ya? Ella me gusta realmente y...**

**-¿Y?-** pregunto la rubia al ver que su amiga detenía su relato perdiendo su mirada en la ventanilla del auto como si estuviera luchando consigo misma.

**-Tengo miedo, ¿Ok? Tengo miedo de enamorarme de ella y... y ni se te ocurra decir nada de lo que dije. Es más, olvídalo-** ordeno Santana haciendo ademan de salir de auto pero Quinn la detuvo del brazo negando con la cabeza. **-No quiero palabras cursis, ¿Esta bien?**

**-¿Por qué tienes miedo de enamorarte de ella?-** pregunto Quinn ignorando el ultimo comentario de la latina. **-Santana, hablemos sin tapujos las dos. Como hacíamos cuando se trataba de mi y Rachel. Después olvidaremos esta conversación. Ya sabes que lo que pasa entre tú y yo...**

**-... Queda entre tú y yo-** termino la latina con una sonrisa apenas visible. **-Olvidaremos esta conversación y tú no la usaras en mi contra, ¿De acuerdo, Lucy?-** Quinn asintió con una sonrisa y la latina respiro profundamente antes de continuar.** -No quiero enamorarme de ella por que soy una mala influencia para todo aquel esta cerca mio. Por que ella es tan pura, tan inocente que tengo miedo de corromperla con mi personalidad. Ya corrompí a Alyson, no quiero que pase lo mismo con Brittany.**

**-Quita a Alyson de esto. Ella es asi, tú no la corrompiste-** negó Quinn con firmeza. **-Es mi sobrina, algo más tenia que sacar de mi ademas de la bipolaridad, ¿No te parece?-** Santana dejo escapar una sonrisa que contagio a la rubia. **-Tú solo acentuaste esa personalidad y si bien bromeo, o quizás no tanto, con eso de que me molesta la complicidad que ambas tienen, me hace bien saber que Aly tiene más de una tia... asi sea una tia del corazón-** indico Quinn con una sonrisa mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. **-Y desde ya te ordeno que quites de tu mente eso que eres una mala influencia, por que no lo eres. Eres todo lo contrario, Santana. ¿Quien estuvo a mi lado cuando me sentía confundida? ¿Quien me escucho cuando lloraba por las noches? ¿Quien estuvo a mi lado en nuestros años de animadoras? ¿Quien canto conmigo 'Take My Breath Away 'en nuestro ultimo año?**

**-Que cancion más empalagosa pero que efectiva-** resoplo Santana riéndose y contagiando a Quinn que la atrajo hacia ella para regalarle un abrazo que, al menos la rubia, necesitaba. **-Debería apartarme pero teniendo en cuenta que esta conversación en breve ya no existirá te diré que este abrazo es algo que necesitaba... Gracias, Fabray.**

**-De nada, Lopez. Ya sabes... eres mi hermana. Estaré siempre para ti, no lo olvides-** Quinn sonrió cuando la latina se aferro más a su cintura y supo que esa era su forma de decir que aquello era mutuo. **-Y con respecto a Britt... No tengas miedo de enamorarte de ella. No seras una mala influencia, sino todo lo contrario.**

**-¿Me da su bendición, mami Quinn? ¿Puedo salir con su hija?-** bromeo la latina separándose de la rubia que negó con la cabeza al tiempo que una sonrisa adornaba sus labios. **-¿Tomo eso como un si?**

**-Tómalo como un 'Debes hablar con tu otra suegra'-** respondió Quinn tomando su bolso del asiento trasero para bajar del vehículo y encontrarse con su novia nuevamente. Soltó una carcajada cuando descubrió a Santana mirándola interrogante. **-Britt y Eleo adoptaron a Rachel como su nueva mamá. Así que, hasta hace un par de horas atrás tenia once hijos peluches, dos hijos mascotas y ahora hijas humanas. Estoy hecha toda una madre... Wow.**

Santana la miro desconcertada antes de soltar una carcajada al tiempo que abandonaba el auto seguida de Quinn que ya había visualizado a Rachel en la puerta del taller esperándola con una sonrisa capaz de enamorar a cualquiera, pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando vio quien caminaba hacia donde estaba la rubia.

**-Quinnie. Tanto tiempo sin vernos-** repuso la voz de St. James que estaba acompañado de dos chicas que Santana reconoció como las bailarinas del staff de la obra donde ella también trabajaba. **-¿No piensas saludarme?**

Quinn apretó los puños con fuerzas antes de girarse y enfrentar al chico. El ultimo recuerdo que tenia de él no era muy lindo que digamos, a su mente acudió el día que lo descubrió besando a Rachel a la salida de la audición y eso la lleno de rabia. A lo lejos vio a la morena caminando hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

**-¿Qué pasa, mi amor?-** cuestiono la Rachel abrazándola por la cintura al tiempo que se giraba para enfrentar a Jesse que parecía asombrado por lo que había dicho la morena. **-Hola, Jesse, ¿Buscando un taller mecánico? Eleonor es muy buena arreglando vehículos ¿Se te rompió el auto?**

**-Yo creo que más bien le rompieron el caño de escape y no hablo del auto-** intervino Santana con malicia mientras las mejillas de Jesse adquirían un tono rosa que sorprendió tanto a Quinn como a Rachel. **-¿Qué haces aqui, St. James? La perrera esta para el otro lado. Digo, por si quieres dejar estas perras en su sitio-** señalo a las bailarinas que la fulminaron con la mirada.

**-Cuida tus palabras, Lopez. Sabes que tus días están contados en la obra-** replico Jesse con desprecio pero Santana no le dio importancia. **-Ya sé que fuiste tú la del laxante, la vaselina en mis zapatos, la tintura de pelo en mi shampoo, quien corto mi pelo en compañía de alguien más...**

**-Lo admito, si fui yo. Yo hice todo eso-** reconoció Santana cruzándose de brazos y mirando al chico con una sonrisa que le indico a Quinn que no se arrepentía de nada. **-Pero te olvidas de uno muy importante, demasiado diría yo. El encierro de Nick en tu camerino...contigo adentro. Ah, ¿No? ¿Eso no fue una de mis travesuras? Creo que más bien fue una de las tuyas-** Todos se giraron a mirar a Jesse que tenia el rostro completamente rojo pero no supieron si era de ira o de vergüenza. **-Puedes echarme de la obra, St. James. Por lo menos yo no elijo aparentar ser quien no soy. **

**-Veo que conseguiste lo que querías, Quinnie-** indico Jesse cambiando completamente de tema mientras que la latina sonreia orgullosa por confirmar su teoría. **-Rachel por fin te dice 'mi amor'. Disfrútalo. Hasta hace unos meses atrás a mi también me llamaba de la misma manera y mira donde termino ahora. Supongo que esa es su forma de agradecerte el hecho de que hayas estado con ella en mi ausencia-** Quinn tenso la mandíbula al escuchar eso pero antes de que pudiera rebatir, St. James se adelanto: **-¿O de verdad pensaste que podría enamorarse de ti realmente? Mírame y mírate, hay una gran diferencia entre tú y yo y esa es que...**

**-Que a ella realmente la amo-** intervino Rachel con convicción acercándose a Jesse que se quedo con la boca abierta. **-Al que jamas ame fue a ti. Siempre fue Quinn, Jesse. Lo siento pero es la verdad. Cuando tenia sexo contigo pensaba en ella, cuando te besaba era ella quien estaba en mi mente, ¿Nunca te preguntaste por que jamas te dije 'Te amo'?**

**-Estas confundida. Estar rodeadas de... ellas te confunde-** replico Jesse pasándose una mano por el pelo. **-Rachel, mírate. Eres demasiado para ella. Ella solo jugara contigo y...**

**-Y tengo la certeza de que no me meterá los cuernos como tú lo hiciste-** corto la morena que ya empezaba a enojarse. **-No estoy confundida, Jesse. Entiéndelo de una vez, AMO-A-QUINN. La amo. Respétame y déjame en paz tal y como yo hago contigo, por favor.**

**-Vamonos, Jesse. De seguro hay miles de gnomos ayudante de Santa por ahí-** intervino una de las bailarinas que Quinn reconoció como la rubia alta con la que St. James le había sido infiel a Rachel.

**-¡Nadie llama a Rachel 'Gnomo ayudante de Santa' a no ser que sea Alyson o yo!-** grito Santana antes de lanzarse a la bailarina para obsequiarle un puñetazo que dio de lleno en la mandíbula de la chica.

Quinn interfirió más que nada para separar a la latina pero la otra bailarina se lo impidió golpeándola a ella también. Aquello se convirtió en una batalla campal en la cual la latina parecía moverse como pez en el agua por lo que al cabo de unos minutos la bailarina que había llamado a Rachel 'Gnomo' estaba apoyándose contra lo primero que encontraba con el rostro completamente ensangrentado y soltando insultos a diestra y siniestra. Santana iba a acudir a ayudar a Fabray pero ésta estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo.

**-¡El golpe final!-** exclamo la latina viendo como Quinn sostenía a la bailarina del pelo mientras le daba puñetazos uno tras otro sin descanso alguno. Sonrió con orgulloso cuando vio que Fabray le daba un cabezazo en la nariz a la chica dando por finalizado aquello. Santana fingió limpiarse una inexistente lagrima mientras sonreia. **-Esa es mi chica. Me siento tan orgullosa de ti, Quinnie.**

**-¿Donde esta St. James?-** pregunto Quinn completamente ciega por no encontrar al chico. Corrió cuando lo encontró cerca de Rachel pero la morena no estaba sola. Estaba acompañada de Tyler que tenia a Jesse agarrado del cuello de la camisa. **-Déjalo, Tyler. Él no vale la pena.**

**-Suéltame, apestoso-** ordeno Jesse y Tyler le empujo con demasiada fuerza haciéndolo caer. **-Te denunciare... Y ti también, Fabray. Por robarme a mi chica.**

**-Lo siento, St. James, pero 'tu chica' ya hablo y me eligio a mi. Así que desaparece de puta vez, por que la próxima sera peor-** amenazo Quinn pero por si las dudas el chico no entendió bien le dio un puñetazo de lleno en la nariz haciéndola sangrar. **-Para que tengas una prueba física cuando vayas a denunciarme, infeliz.**

Jesse se fue despotricando rumbo hacia su camioneta donde ya lo esperaban las otras dos bailarinas completamente destruidas, pero eso no le importo a Quinn. La rubia lo único que quería era encontrar a Rachel entre la multitud que habían formado sus amigos, y la encontró cuando ésta se acerco a ella con sus ojos marrones reflejando preocupación.

**-¿Estas bien?-** pregunto Rachel acariciándole el pómulo del lado izquierdo que ya empezaba a hincharse. Después fue el turno del labio partido donde dejo una suave caricia que hizo estremecer a Quinn. **-No puedes agarrarte a trompadas todo el tiempo, amor... Aun asi gracias por defenderme.**

**-En realidad fue Santana quien te defendió. Yo solamente me quede quieta sin saber que hacer-** replico Quinn bajando la mirada completamente frustrada pero Rachel se encargo de unir sus miradas nuevamente. **-Soy una mala novia.**

**-Eso no es cierto, Quinnie-** negó Rachel uniendo sus frentes mientras la rubia la abrazaba por la cintura. **-Aunque digas que no, me defendiste y eso es lo que me importa. Con respecto a lo que dijo Jesse, no estoy contigo por agradecimiento... Realmente te amo. Te amo demasiado.**

**-Lo sé, sé que es cierto por que lo siento en cada beso, en cada caricia... las veces que hacemos el amor-** susurro en el oído de Rachel haciéndola estremecer. **-Lo siento cada vez que estamos juntas... Sé que amas y yo te amo, solo eso me importa. Mmm... ¿Crees que después de ese hermoso y cursi discurso me he ganado mi beso regenerativo?**

**-¿Tu beso regenerativo?-** pregunto Rachel con diversión. **-Creo que mejor te curamos el labio y ese pómulo y después hablamos de besos regenerativos, ¿No te parece? Ademas no quiero lastimarlo más de lo que está.**

**-Al diablo con eso. Besame, Berry-** ordeno Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa antes de que su novia uniera sus labios.

Fue un beso suave, cuidando el detalle de no sobre pasarse de fuerzas para evitar el dolor se hiciera más latente. Rachel se resistió el impulso de morder el labio como siempre hacia cada vez que se besaban pero Quinn no lo resistió y mordió el de ella levemente ganándose un gruñido mezclado con un suspiro por parte de Rachel.

**-Mis fantasías se hicieron realidad-** indico una voz obligandolas a separarse y mirar a sus amigos con una sonrisa tímida por parte de las dos. Se sorprendieron cuando se encontraron con Noah Puckerman mirándolas con una sonrisa traviesa. **-No me miren asi. ¿Cuando pensaban decirnos que se revolcaban juntas? Mi princesa judía y mi sexy mamá... Me siento tan feliz y tan excitado al mismo tiempo.**

**-Entonces, ¿Están juntas?-** cuestiono Tyler con ilusión. Más aun cuando Rachel y Quinn intercambiaron una mirada para finalizar asintiendo a la respuesta. El chico se acerco y las abrazo a las dos juntas antes de susurrarle a Quinn un _'Te lo dije'_ que Rachel escucho y eso la sorprendió. **-Bueno, ahora dirás el nombre correcto cuando tengas sexo. ¡Auch! Era broma, Fabray. Me alegro por ustedes.**

**-Si, nosotros también, ¿Podemos ir a comer? De preferencia algo salado por que hay mucho dulce rondando por aqui-** intervino Santana con cara de asco que cambio por una sonrisa tímida cuando Britt la tomo del rostro para inspeccionar los golpes.

**-Primero hay que curarte, San-** indico Brittany con el ceño fruncido.** -¿Quieres besos regenerativos tú también?**

**-¡Oh, por dios! ¿Otra pareja más? ¡Hoy es mi día de suerte!-** exclamo Puckerman con intenciones de seguir a Santana y a Britt pero Quinn lo detuvo. **-¿Qué quieres, Q? Dos chicas van a curarse las heridas, necesitaran un medico que las ayude, ¿No te parece?**

**-¿Ahora también eres medico?-** Ironizo Quinn con una ceja en alto recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de Tyler antes de que el chico se fuera con Eleonor de la mano hacia el interior del taller. **-¿Qué haces aqui, Puck?-** pero el chico de repente se puso serio y parecía nervioso, lo cual alerto a la rubia. **-Puckerman, ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Alguien... alguien quiere verte-** respondió Puck con seriedad. Quinn intercambio una mirada con Rachel pero la morena estaba en el mismo estado de desconcierto que ella. El chico se alejo de las dos chicas hasta que regreso, diez minutos después, abriendo la puerta trasera de su camioneta.

**-Noah, ¿De que se trata todo esto?-** cuestiono Rachel mirando fijamente a Puck pero él no respondió. Esbozo una sonrisa que ni Rachel ni Quinn llegaron a descifrar al tiempo que tendía una mano frente a la puerta trasera para ayudar a bajar a alguien.

**-Hola-** saludo una nueva voz y todo el cuerpo de Quinn se tenso. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle con solo escuchar esa voz. Se llevo una mano a la boca al tiempo que sus lagrimas hacían aparición en sus ojos. **-¿Es ella, Pucky?**

**-Si, es ella-** respondió Puckerman con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirando hacia Quinn.

- 0 -

Como siempre... Gracias a todos y por todo! Perdón por no haber actualizado con anterioridad.

Las actualizaciones de esta semana serán todas a esta hora (Tarde-noche, hora Argentina) Gracias por la paciencia y la buena onda :)

Me quedaron algunos reviews por responder... Los responderé todos más tarde y si me olvide de responder alguno pido disculpas por eso :)

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos :)


	22. 22 - Mami Quinn

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 22. Mami Quinn**

Quinn intento disipar el nudo en su garganta que no se iba por nada del mundo al tiempo que se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos para confirmar que aquello era real y no estaba viendo mal. Se separo de Rachel y se arrodillo en el suelo para estar a la altura de quien había preguntado por ella y la morena, a pesar de su asombro, le obsequió una sonrisa cuando volvió a mirarla y fue lo que necesito para saber que todo estaría bien.

**-Mucho gusto. Soy Beth Corcoran-** se presento la niña con timidez mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Puckerman que la levanto del suelo para llenarle el rostro de besos. **-¡Pucky!**

Un sollozo se escapo de los labios de Quinn al ver a Beth frente a ella, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes parecidos a los de ella. No se esperaba algo asi, se suponía que no debía mantener contacto alguno con la niña, que no debía saber demasiado de ella más de lo que Shelby le permitía y... Hablando de Shelby, ¿Donde estaba en ese momento?

**-Puck... ¡Puckerman!-** reacciono por fin Quinn mirando como Noah jugaba con Beth haciéndola reír. Algo que hizo temblar a la rubia de pies a cabeza. **-¿Qué-que hace ella aqui? Puck, ¿Donde esta Shelby y por qué esta hablándome? ¿Acaso sabe quien soy?**

**-Beth, mi vida, ¿Por que no vas con la tia Rachel adentro mientras yo hablo con mami Quinn?-** le pregunto Puck con ternura algo que hizo sonreír a Rachel con ese sentimiento. **-Adentro esta la tia Britt, ella tiene libros para colorear. Dile que te preste uno, luego se lo compensamos-** El chico del mohawk recibió un beso en su mejilla por parte de la niña y luego se la paso a Rachel. **-Llévala adentro, Rachel. En un momento nos unimos nosotros también a la fiesta y... no dejes que la agobien demasiado, por favor. Que no le cuestionen nada más que su nombre, ¿Si?**

**-Puck, ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Por qué esta ella aqui?-** cuestiono Quinn dando comienzo a un interrogatorio extenso. **-¿Donde esta Shelby? ¿Hace cuanto tienes contacto? ¿Por que no salio corriendo cuando me vio?. ¡Oh, por dios! Mira como estoy. Tengo el rostro todo mutilado y tú la traes asi como si nada y...**

**-Quinn, tranquilízate-** ordeno Puckerman tomándola de los hombros para zarandearla ligeramente mientras que a lo lejos vio a Santana acercándose a ellos. No le dio tiempo a la latina de preguntar nada por que ya estaba formulando sus respuestas: **-Se trata de que Beth hacía tiempo que quería conocerte. Se suponía que no tenia que ser en estas circunstancias pero teniendo en cuenta la situación... Esta aqui por que quiere conocer a su madre biológica. Shelby...**

**-¿Qué pasa con Shelby, Puckerman?-** cuestiono Santana sosteniendo a Quinn de la cintura por que la rubia parecía a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento. **-Habla si no quieres que te corte la cabeza y no hablo de la cabeza de arriba.**

**-Shelby esta internada en el hospital, el que esta cerca de aqui-** relato Puck tensando la mandíbula y con una seriedad poco común en él. **-Tuvo un accidente hace dos días atrás. Ella... ella esta grave, Quinn-** La rubia se llevo las manos a la boca debido a la sorpresa que le genero esa información. **-Beth paso estos días en un centro infantil hasta que se contactaron conmigo por que la ultima llamada que había realizado Shelby antes del accidente fue a mi.**

**-¡Oh, por dios! ¡Oh, por dios! Puck, debes estar bromeando-** indico la rubia paseándose un lado para el otro procesando toda esa información. Era demasiado para ella, sentía que caería en cualquier momento al suelo desplomada pero antes que eso debía tener la historia completa.

**-Ya me gustaría que fuera una broma, Quinn, pero es todo cierto-** confirmo el chico con la mirada ensombrecida. **-Me presente al centro infantil encontrándome con el abogado de Shelby que empezó a hablar en su idioma jurídico. No entendí nada hasta que hablo de un documento que Corcoran había firmado que decía que si algo le pasaba nosotros, tanto tú como yo, seriamos los responsables de Beth.**

**-¿Eso quiere decir que la niña esta a cargo de ustedes dos?-** pregunto Santana abrazando nuevamente a Quinn que escondió su rostro en el cuello de la latina.** -Quinn, tranquilízate. Todo saldrá bien.**

**-Por el momento esta a cargo tanto de Quinn como mía-** respondió Puck tirando de Quinn hacia él, abrazándola con cariño. **-Esto es momentáneo hasta que Shelby se recupere. Es una mujer fuerte, Quinn. No te derrumbes ahora, favor. Beth nos necesita.**

**-¿Ella-ella sabe lo que le paso a Shelby?-** pregunto la rubia mirando a Puckerman que asintió perezosamente. **-¿Sabe que Shelby esta grave?**

**-No sé si tanto. Solo sé que sabe que esta en el hospital por un accidente que tuvo-** explico Puck. **-En la semana, el abogado de Shelby nos hará una visita para que firmemos unos papeles donde nos hacemos cargo de Beth hasta que Corcoran se recupere, o en el peor de los casos, si... se... si se muere quedaremos con la custodia total de Beth.**

**-¡No digas eso, idiota!-** regaño Santana al chico golpeándolo en el hombro con fuerzas. **-Vamos a tranquilizarnos, ¿Ok? Resolveremos esto... Quinn, mírame... Resolveremos esto juntas, rubia-** Quinn asintió al tiempo que la latina volvía a abrazarla nuevamente. **-Puckerman, ¿Has visto a Shelby en el hospital?**

**-Fui a verla en cuanto me entere. Los médicos dicen que hay posibilidades de que se recupere pero solo hay que esperar... esperar un milagro o por el contrario... Ya sabes, no me hagas repetirlo-** respondió Puck completamente abatido mirando a Quinn. **-Ey, Fabray, mírame. Shelby se recuperara y todo volverá a ser como antes, ¿Ok? Solo necesito que no me dejes solo en esto, por favor, Quinn. Beth me... nos necesita a los dos.**

**-Tenemos espectadores-** indico Santana mirando hacia la entrada del taller donde Rachel los miraba disimuladamente, o no tanto, mientras jugaba con Beth.

A Quinn se le encogió el corazón. Shelby también era la madre de Berry, no tenían mucho contacto pero era su madre biológica y la rubia sabia que a pesar de que la morena fingiera indiferencia hacia Corcoran se preocupaba por ella. No solo debía ser fuerte por Beth sino que también debía hacerlo por la morena.

**-Déjenme a solas con Rachel-** pidió Quinn alejándose de los brazos de Santana que le regalo una sonrisa y Puckerman dejo una suave caricia en su hombro. Respiro profundamente viendo como la morena ya avanzaba hacia ella con una mirada interrogante. **-Hola.**

**-Hola-** devolvió el saludo Rachel con tensión viendo como Quinn le esquivaba la mirada y respiraba profundamente varias veces. **-Quinn, ¿Qué esta pasando?**

**-Escúchame, amor. Prométeme que me dejaras terminar de hablar, ¿Si?-** Rachel asintió con énfasis y Quinn soltó un suspiro antes de continuar. Aquello no iba a ser fácil. **-Shelby esta... Esta internada en el hospital que esta cerca de aqui y al parecer esta... grave...**

**-¡Oh, por dios! ¿E-es en serio, Quinn?-** cuestiono la morena llevándose las manos a la boca al tiempo que sus ojos se volvían cristalinos. Si bien su relación con Shelby era casi nula, eso no significaba que no tuviera cierto sentimiento de cariño hacia la mujer que era su madre biológica.

**-Rachel, escúchame. Ella... ella saldrá de esto, ¿Si?-** sentencio Quinn con convicción más para si misma que para la morena. La estrecho entre sus brazos para regalarle un abrazo que lograra calmarla. **-Amor, sé que esto te afecta pero te necesito a mi lado, por favor. Beth se quedara unos días con nosotras hasta que Shelby logre recuperarse y salga del hospital por eso necesito que me ayudes. No-no creo poder hacerlo sola.**

**-Tranquila, yo... yo estaré contigo-** la tranquilizo Rachel acariciándole el rostro al tiempo que la rubia soltaba un suspiro de alivio. Más allá de lo que ella sintiera respecto a Shelby, Quinn y Beth estaban primero. **-Escucha, vamos a tranquilizarnos. Beth esta adentro y... te necesita. Tienes que hacer que se sienta bien, ¿De acuerdo? Ademas hay que curarte ese rostro.**

Quinn asintió mientras la morena tiraba de ella llevándola hasta el interior del taller donde estaban sus amigos esperándolas en compañía de Beth que seguía mirándola con timidez. Dejo que Rachel le curase el pómulo y el labio mientras su hija la seguía mirándola disimuladamente al tiempo que pintaba en compañía de Britt y Eleonor.

**-Ven aqui-** le pidió Quinn a la niña con un nudo en su garganta. Beth se acerco con paso lento pero decidido. **-¿Sabes... Sabes quien soy yo?**

**-Eres mi madre biológica y debo quedarme unos días contigo hasta que mi mamá Shelby se recupere del accidente-** respondió Beth mirándola por primera vez a los ojos y eso fue demasiado para Quinn. La rubia bajo la mirada para no tener que enfrentarse nuevamente a los ojos de su hija.

**-Quinn, lo mejor sera llevarla a casa-** sugirió Rachel después de la mirada desesperada que le lanzo la rubia. **-Beth podrá instalarse, podría jugar con Crusoe y Aslan, o también podríamos llamar a Alex para que juegue con ella.**

**-¿Quien es Alex?-** pregunto Beth mientras Quinn se levantaba del suelo y le tendía la mano a su hija. Después miro a Rachel y la morena se acerco a ella.

**-¿Me harías el favor de llamar a Zach y decirle que no me presentare al estudio? Explícale la situación, ¿Si?-** Rachel asintió al pedido de su novia y la rubia le regalo una sonrisa de agradecimiento. **-Yo ire a casa con... ella-** Señalo a Beth que la miraba disimuladamente. **-Perdón por esto. Se supone que compartiríamos un almuerzo agradable pero primero me peleo con Jesse y su séquito y ahora esto.**

**-Ey, mírame-** ordeno Rachel tomando a la rubia del rostro. Los ojos de Quinn estaban complemente expresivos. La tristeza, el desconcierto y la confusión era lo que más se podía ver en ellos. **-No me pidas perdón. Entiendo perfectamente la situación. Ve a casa con Beth mientras yo hablo con Zach y luego te alcanzo, ¿Si?-** la rubia asintió pasándose una mano por la nuca. **-Mmm... Te amo, Quinn.**

**-También te amo-** susurro la rubia besándola rápidamente. Sentir los labios de Rachel sobre los de ella aumentaron la escasa sensación de tranquilidad que sentía tras la actitud madura que estaba teniendo su novia.

La morena le regalo una ultima sonrisa antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla de Beth y salir de allí a hacer lo que había dicho que haría pero antes debía hacer una parada. Mientras tanto Quinn caminaba con su hija hasta la camioneta de Puck que las llevaría hasta su hogar.

Durante el camino nadie dijo nada. Puckerman se limito a conducir, Beth a mirar a Quinn disimuladamente y ésta ultima se perdió en sus pensamientos. Todo paso demasiado rápido. Debía hacerse cargo de una niña de siete años por que la madre de ésta estaba internada en un hospital luchando por sobrevivir, debía mantenerse entera también por Rachel.

Hasta hace unas horas atrás estaba planeando un viaje a Lima para decirle a su madre y a los padres de la morena que estaban juntas y ahora tenia a un menor a cargo. Ni siquiera sabia como iniciar una conversación con la niña que iba a su lado y la miraba de vez en cuando con timidez como si no quisiera que se diera cuenta de eso.

**-Es aqui, Puck-** indico Quinn rompiendo el silencio mientras intercambiaba una sonrisa con Beth que bajo la mirada con las mejillas ruborizadas. **-Ven. Hay-hay que bajar.**

La niña le hizo caso aceptando la mano que le ofrecía Quinn para ayudarla a descender del vehículo. El contacto fue letal para la rubia, el primero que mantenía en años y eso la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza al tiempo que sus ojos volvían a cristalizarse.

No dijo ni una palabra durante el trayecto de la entrada del edificio hacia el ascensor, y finalmente hasta su hogar. Caminar con Beth de la mano, algo que pensó que jamas haría, era demasiado para ella pero la mirada que le lanzo Puckerman le indico que no era tiempo de flaquear sino de hacerse cargo de las cosas.

**-Es-es aqui. Te mostrare donde dormirás-** indico Quinn una vez que estuvieron adentro. Dejo que Puck se acomodara mejor en la casa y ella guió a Beth hasta su dormitorio.** -Mmm... dor-dormirás conmigo hasta mañana que logremos organizarnos mejor y podrás tener tu espacio, ¿Te parece bien?-** La niña asintió regalandole una sonrisa a Quinn que ya abría la puerta de su habitación. **-Es aqui.**

**-Es muy bonita, es... es como tú-** repuso Beth entrando a la habitación mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosa. Soltó un grito de asombro mientras se dirigía hacia la cama de la rubia donde reposaba Stitch en lo más alto. **-Es hermoso, ¿Duermes con él?**

**-A veces-** respondió Quinn apoyándose en la puerta mientras se cruzaba de brazos. **-Es-es un regalo que le hice a Rachel. No-no sé que hace aqui.**

**-Yo tampoco sé que hago aqui-** susurro Beth con un dejo de tristeza que traspaso a Quinn. **-Solo sé que mi mamá Shelby esta en un hospital, todos me dicen que se recuperara pero ninguno me dice cuando. Ahora estoy aqui, con mi... con mi madre biológica que ni siquiera me llama por mi nombre-** Beth levanto la mirada del suelo enfrentándose al rostro de Quinn pero no a sus ojos. La rubia tenia la mandíbula apretada para no llorar frente a su hija. **-¿Te-te molesta que este aqui? Puedo decirle a Puck que me lleve con él o que me lleve de nuevo al centro, lo que sea para no molestarte.**

**-¡No! Ey, no me molestas para nada-** negó Quinn con convicción arrodillándose frente a su hija para limpiar las lagrimas que caían de los ojos de ésta. **-Quiero que te quedes conmigo, ¿Si? Es solo que... Esto es nuevo para mi. Hasta hace unas horas atrás no sabia nada de ti y ahora debo cuidarte, ¿Entiendes? Mírame-** ordeno al ver que Beth volvía a bajar la mirada. **-Eres mi hija y no tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo. Solo que... siento miedo, ¿Si? Miedo de hacer las cosas mal contigo de nuevo. Ya lo hice una vez...**

**-Cuando me diste en adopción, ¿Cierto?-** interrumpió Beth esbozando una sonrisa triste al tiempo que Quinn abría los ojos por la sorpresa. **-Ya ves, tengo siete años. Algo entiendo. Mamá Shelby decía que soy muy inteligente para mi edad, que... que lo había heredado de ti.**

**-¿She-Shelby te hablo de mi?-** pregunto Quinn sin creérselo y la niña asintió pero sin mirarla. **-¿Por qué... por qué no me miras a los ojos?**

**-Tengo miedo-** susurro Beth dejando escapar un sollozo. **-Tengo miedo que me rechaces. Ni siquiera has dicho mi nombre y si no lo dices es por que no quieres encariñarte demasiado conmigo. Por eso me diste en adopción, ¿Cierto? Por que no me querías y...**

**-Te amo, mi pequeña-** interrumpió Quinn obligandola a que la mirase. Sintió que se desplomaba en el suelo cuando sus ojos verdes se conectaron con los de su hija. **-Te amo desde el primer momento que supe que estabas dentro mio y si te di en adopción no fue por que no te quería, fue por tú te merecías una vida mejor de la que yo te podía dar en ese entonces-** Pudo ver ilusión en los ojos de Beth y eso fue lo que la incito a estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Un abrazo que ambas necesitaban. Quinn por un lado para hacerle sentir a su hija que la amaba, que si la había dado en adopción era por el bien de ella, para que pudiera tener lo que lo que ella no podía darle y Beth, por otro lado necesitaba ese abrazo. Shelby le había obsequiado miles a lo largo de sus escasos siete años pero sentía esa necesidad de sentir los brazos de la mujer que la había llevado nueve meses en su vientre, quien le hablaba por las noches, quien le cantaba estando en su interior.

**-Gracias, Quinn-** susurro Beth en el oído de la rubia sin ganas de separarse de ella.

**-Gracias a ti, Beth-** replico la rubia aferrándose más a su hija hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de la pequeña. **-Gracias por haber vuelto, por querer pasar tiempo conmigo. Te demostrare que lo que te dije es cierto. Lo prometo.**

**-No hace falta-** indico Beth dejando un beso en la mejilla de la rubia que sonrió inconscientemente mientras cerraba los ojos. **-Te creo... Pero me gustaría pedirte algo.**

**-Lo que sea.**

**-Quiero que me permitas conocerte, quiero que me dejes entrar en tu vida y yo te dejare entrar a la mía-** Quinn le sonrió a su hija con ternura mientras las mejillas de ésta volvían a teñirse de rosa. **-Sé que esta no es la mejor de las situaciones por que mi mamá esta en la cama de un hospital pero... necesito a mi otra mamá conmigo, si puede ser.**

**-Así sera, mi amor, ¿Me-me vuelves a abrazar?-** pregunto Quinn con timidez y eso hizo sonreír a Beth que se abrazo nuevamente a la rubia. Sin romper el abrazo se levanto del suelo con su hija entre sus brazos. **-¿Te parece si preparamos algo para comer y de paso vemos lo que hace Puck? No me confió mucho en tu papá. Conociéndolo diría que esta armando una fiesta a nuestras espaldas.**

La risa de Beth en su cuello le erizo la piel y la lleno de una sensación agradable. Le hizo creer que podía con todo y asi lo haría solo volver a escuchar la risa de su hija. Beth parecía adaptarse muy bien a ese cambio radical, o al menos lo intentaba, y Quinn lo agradeció. Si la niña ponía de su parte entonces la cosas serian un poco más fáciles para ambas.

Llegando a la sala se encontraron con Puck mirando hacia la nada, sentado en el sofá con esa seriedad que no quedaba tan bien en él. Apenas las vio llegar se levanto rápido y se acerco a las dos rubias.

**-¿Esta todo bien?-** Pregunto Puckerman mirando alternativamente a Quinn y Beth que intercambiaron una mirada y posteriormente una sonrisa.

**-Esta todo bien-** respondieron las dos al unisono.

**-Si esta todo bien, perfecto. Eso significa que Fabray nos preparara un rico almuerzo por que tenemos hambre, ¿Cierto, Beth?-** Puck busco complicidad en su hija y la encontró en un asentimiento de cabeza mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de su padre.

**-Ey, dos Puckerman contra una Fabray no va, eh-** rezongo Quinn cruzándose de brazos mientras Puck y Beth se miraban cómplices esbozando idénticas sonrisas. **-Llamare a Rachel para ver si almuerza con nosotros o si se va para el teatro.**

**-¿Rachel es tu novia?-** cuestiono Beth con inocencia sorprendiendo a Quinn mientras Puckerman asentía con su mejor cara de baboso. **-Shelby decía que era buena chica y pude comprobarlo mientras estábamos con tus amigos, Quinn. La rubia de ojos azules... ¿Como se llama?**

**-¿Brittany?-** indico Fabray intercambiando una mirada con Puck que miraba a Beth con adoración y aquello hizo sonreír con ternura a la rubia.

**-Si, Brittany. Bueno, ella me dijo, mientras pintábamos, que Rachel es Bella, ¿Es cierto?-** pregunto Beth con ilusión y la sonrisa se acentuó más en Quinn que asintió en respuesta. **-Wow, me gusta la Bella y la Bestia. Creo que le pediré a Rachel un autógrafo.**

**-Es fangirl-** repuso Puck intercambiando una mirada con Quinn que se encogió de hombros mientras se reía. **-No te rías, Fabray. Nuestra hija es fangirl. Si le pide un autógrafo a Rachel ahora que no es famosa, ¿Qué nos espera para cuando si lo sea?**

**-¿Quien dijo que Rachel no es famosa?-** pregunto Beth con desconcierto sorprendiendo a su madre. **-Con mamá Shelby fuimos a ver varias de las obras en las que tuvo Rachel. Pensábamos ir a la de Los Locos Addams pero nos enteramos que ella ya no seria la protagonista, entonces mamá dijo que no valía la pena ir a ver una obra sin Rachel aun con Jesse de protagonista.**

**-Wow...-** fue lo único que salio de las bocas de Quinn y Puck que se miraban asombrados por lo despierta que era Beth para su edad. Su forma de hablar, sus gestos, la manera de moverse, de pensar. Definitivamente lo único que tenia de siete años era la edad por que para el resto era mucho más madura.

**-Hola, amor-** saludo Quinn una vez que Rachel atendió su llamada después de diez minutos. Necesitaba escuchar su voz, la necesitaba a su lado nuevamente. Se apoyo en el marco de la puerta de la cocina mientras miraba hacia la sala donde Puck jugaba con Beth y Crusoe. **-¿Estas en el teatro?**

_**-No, estoy en otro lado. Pedí el día libre en el teatro-**_ respondió la morena en un susurro y eso sorprendió a Quinn. **_-Ya fui a ver a Zach y le explique la situación. Pensaba mandarte a Alyson y Alex a casa pero... él entiende y dice que sea lo que sea que necesites no dudes en llamarlo_.**

**-Rachel, ¿Estas bien?-** cuestiono Quinn ignorando todo lo demás. **-Amor, ¿Donde estas?**

_**-Necesitaba verla, Quinn-**_ respondió la morena con un hilo de voz y eso asusto a la rubia que se llevo una mano a la cabeza. _**-Necesitaba verla con mis propios ojos. Los-los médicos dicen que hay buenas posibilidades de que se recupere pero que también hay posibilidades de que queden secuelas. Yo solo...-**_ El suspiro que soltó Rachel del otro lado también se contagio en Quinn. _**-Estoy con Kurt y Luke, pero ya estoy yendo para casa. ¿Como esta Beth?**_

**-Esta... esta bien. Esta jugando con Puck-** respondió Quinn dirigiéndose hacia el balcón. Aquel lugar que solía proporcionarle la paz que necesitaba en ese momento. **-Hay tanto que debo contarte, Rach. ¿Segura que estas bien?**

_**-Ahora que estoy hablando contigo estoy mejor-**_ indico Rachel haciendo ruborizar a su novia que se sentó en una de las sillas reclinable del lugar. _**-Debo cortar, bebé. Ya estoy yendo para casa, ¿Llevo el almuerzo?**_

**-No, yo cocinare. Tú solo asegúrate de regresar. Te necesito conmigo, no solo como mi novia, sino también como mi mejor amiga-** repuso Quinn con un nudo en su interior. **-Te amo.**

_**-Te amo más. Te veo en unos minutos-**_ sentencio Rachel dando por finalizada la llamada.

Quinn soltó un suspiro que estaba alojado en su interior como si de esa forma pudiera disipar el nudo en su garganta y estomago. Se sentía desprotegida, como un niño después de una pesadilla. Necesitaba a su mamá. Por supuesto, Judy sabría que hacer y le diría como moverse en una situación asi. Estaba a punto de marcarle a su madre cuando la silueta de Beth apareció a su lado.

**-¿Esta todo bien?-** le pregunto Quinn a la niña que asintió mientras jugaba con sus manos. Algo que ella hacia cuando estaba nerviosa. **-¿Pasa algo, Beth?**

**-Tengo un poco de sueño y-y no quiero dormir sola por que me da pesadillas-** susurro la rubia menor mientras Quinn esbozaba una sonrisa que Beth no pudo apreciar por que su mirada estaba en el suelo. **-Entonces, pensé que quizás, si no te molestaba...**

**-Ven aqui-** ordeno Quinn ofreciéndole su mano a su hija que se la acepto con una sonrisa tímida mientras se acomodaba en las piernas de la rubia haciendo delicias en el interior de ésta.** -¿Crees que ahora podrás dormir?**

**-Estoy segura que si-** respondió Beth abrazándose a la cintura de Quinn mientras ésta la rodeaba con sus brazos. Todo se quedo en absoluto silencio después de eso hasta cerca de diez minutos. **-No has respondido mi pregunta, ¿Rachel es tu novia?**

**-¿Eso te molestaría?-** rebatió Quinn con una ceja en alto mirando a Beth que imito su gesto. **-Ey, eso es mio.**

**-Shelby dijo que la ceja en alto es muy Fabray y ya ves... algo tuyo, ademas de tu color de ojos y tu pelo, debo tener, ¿No?-** replico Beth con superioridad haciendo sonreír a Quinn. **-Deja de hacerte la loca y contéstame. ¿Rachel es tu novia? A mi no me molesta en lo absoluto, eh. Si eres feliz con ella, yo lo seré contigo.**

**-¿De donde sacas toda esa 'sabiduría' si apenas tienes siete años?-** pregunto Quinn con asombro mientras Beth se encogía de hombros sin darle importancia y volvía a recostarse sobre el pecho de la rubia. **-Si, Rachel es mi novia. La amo mucho y sé que ella me ama, aunque aun hay idiotas rondando por ahí... St. James parece no entender lo que es perder.**

**-¿Hablas de Jesse? Ese chico jamas me gusto. Siempre me pareció demasiado engreído-** comento Beth mientras Quinn se reía. **-Hablo en serio, Quinn. Mamá Shelby una vez me regaño por que le arroje uno de mis juguetes a la cabeza por que hablo mal de uno de sus compañeros de obra. Se creía muy, muy y eso no me gusto.**

**-¿'Muy, muy'? ¿Qué significa 'Muy, muy'?-** pregunto Quinn con una sonrisa de lado mientras Beth la miraba asombrada como si fuera pecado no saber o que significaba 'Muy, muy'.

El nudo que sentía en su interior se fue disipando poco a poco a medida que hablaba con Beth que parecía haberse olvidado del sueño. Se estaban conociendo de a poco, una a la otra. Quinn se asombro cuando Beth le dijo que le gustaba jugar el fútbol, se la imaginaba más 'princesita' pero saber aquello le gusto. Ya se la imaginaba jugando con Alex, sabia que se llevarían bien los dos niños. Quien le daba un poco de miedo era Alyson, conocía la personalidad de la chica, ese lado casi posesivo y celoso que siempre mostraba respecto a ella y si bien le gustaba que su sobrina se mostrara asi en parte temía a veces de eso. La razón mayor por la que no le había dicho que estaba con Rachel era por que no quería que su sobrina cambiara su actitud con la morena, pero ahora con Beth de nuevo en su vida la historia cambiaba. Debía hablar con sus sobrinos pero no ese día, ese día solo seria de Beth... y de Rachel.

La morena entro a su departamento encontrándose con Puckerman jugando a los vídeos juegos y sonrió con ternura. Puck parecía todo un niño pequeño, pasándose la mano por el mohawk desesperado por estar perdiendo. Busco a Quinn y a Beth por la casa y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se las encontró en el balcón completamente en silencio, Quinn acariciando el pelo de la niña mientras que ésta estaba apoyada en el pecho de la rubia.

Después de salir del taller llamo a Kurt que estaban con Luke y los tres juntos fueron hasta el estudio del ex cuñado de Quinn para decirle lo que había dicho la rubia. Después de salir de allí se fue directamente hasta el hospital. Un mensaje de texto a Puck pidiendo la dirección del hospital donde estaba Shelby y la solicitud de absoluto silencio fue lo único que la morena exigió.

Llegar al lugar y ver a su madre biológica en una cama, completamente inmóvil y acompañada de varios aparatos fue más de lo que esperaba. Si algo caracteriza a Shelby era su mirada intensa y ávida de conocimiento con un dejo de experiencia, pero nada de eso estaba. En su lugar había un cuerpo inerte que respiraba gracias a un aparato. El contacto de su mano con la de la mujer la llevo al borde de las lagrimas, la calidez de su mano contrastaba con la frialdad de la de Shelby. Dejo un beso tibio en la frente de su madre biológica antes de salir de allí, como si de esa forma pudiera brindarle un poco calor a su cuerpo.

Durante el camino hasta su departamento fue solamente silencio. Kurt se había sentado con ella en el asiento trasero mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo como si se tratase de una niña pequeña en busca del refugio de sus padres. También contaba con el apoyo de Luke, el chico le había obsequiado varias miradas de apoyo a través del espejo retrovisor. Cuando llego a la entrada de su edificio se despidió de los dos chicos que la abrazaron dejándola en el medio y solo la dejaron ir bajo la promesa de que, sin importar la hora, los llamaría si necesitaba algo. Pero lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era a su novia, necesitaba un beso y un abrazo, solo eso.

**-Ven aqui-** susurro Quinn tendiéndole la mano a su novia que se acerco y pudo comprobar que Beth se había dormido. **-Estuvimos hablando hasta hace diez minutos atrás y de repente se quedo dormida.**

**-¿Esta todo bien?-** pregunto Rachel sentándose al lado de la rubia mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Beth con una sonrisa tierna. **-Me refiero a ti y a Beth.**

**-Si, esta todo bien, todo perfecto. Pensé que no podría hacerlo pero ella vuelve fácil lo complicado, no sé como lo hace-** indico Quinn con orgullo entrelazando sus dedos con los de Rachel. **-Es bastante inteligente y lista para su edad. Habla demasiado, creo que en parte se debe a que Shelby sea su madre.**

Quinn le contó todo a Rachel todo lo que había pasado en sus horas de ausencia. La morena sonreia feliz con ver a su novia tan emocionada y orgullosa. Sabia que algo como aquello era lo que necesitaba Quinn en su vida, tener a Beth en ella, disfrutando de esos momentos. Lo que ella siempre quiso compartir con Shelby.

**-¿Estas bien?-** pregunto Quinn al ver el rostro ensombrecido de la morena que negó con la cabeza. **-¿Es por Shelby?-** Rachel asintió esta vez mientras se separaba de su novia para ir en busca de una de las sillas reclinables como la que estaba usando Quinn. Se sentó al lado de ésta y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su novia jugueteando con sus manos unidas. **-Todo saldrá bien, enana. ¿No me dijiste que los médicos dijeron que había posibilidades de que se recupere?**

**-Así es, pero... pero aun asi tengo miedo, Quinnie-** confeso Rachel mirándola directamente. **-Nuestra relación era poco y nada pero es mi madre, algo de cariño siento hacia ella. ¿Beth ha preguntado o a dicho algo respecto a...?**

**-Me pregunto si podríamos ir a verla uno de estos días y le respondí que si-** respondió Quinn rodeando con un brazo el cuello de Rachel atrayendola más hacia ella. **-No soy nadie para negarle ese derecho y ademas me puso esos ojitos, los mismos que utilizas tú cuando quieres algo, y no pude resistirme-** Aquello hizo reír a Rachel a pesar de todo. Levanto su vista encontrándose con los ojos verdes de la rubia. **-No debes tener miedo, mi amor. Shelby saldrá de ésta y luego podrás cantar con ella a dúo. Ya lo veras.**

**-Gracias, Quinnie-** susurro Rachel uniendo su frente a la de su novia antes de entregarle un beso lleno de emoción, de sentimiento. un beso que necesitaba. Sentir los labios de Quinn moviéndose sobre los suyos con ternura le proporcionaba la tranquilidad que necesitaba. **-Te amo. Estaré a tu lado para lo que me necesites.**

**-Sabes que es mutuo. Estaré a tu lado siempre-** sentencio Quinn mirándola directamente siendo testigo de como una sonrisa sincera aparecía en los labios de Rachel. **-Pero ahora necesito contarte algo y espero que no te enojes.**

**-¿Qué cosa?-** pregunto la morena con prisa mientras Quinn dirigía su mirada hacia el interior de la casa con una sonrisa traviesa jugando en sus labios.

**-Creo que tenemos dos hijos más-** bromeo la rubia para quitar la tensión del momento mientras miraba a Beth y luego a Puckerman que estaba saltando en el lugar por haber ganado a los vídeos juegos. **-Una niña de siete años demasiada madura para su edad y un chico con corte mohawk de veintitrés años demasiado inmaduro para la suya.**

**-Si, definitivamente si. Ahora si te queda bien el titulo de 'mami Quinn'-** indico Rachel sin abandonar la sonrisa al tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo a Beth haciéndole saber a Quinn que hablaba de la niña. **-Si, 'Mami Quinn'... Suena lindo.**

- 0 -

Como siempre gracias a todos y por todo :)

Hubo algunas personas a las cuales no les conteste los comentarios pero que sepan que tengo muy en cuenta sus opiniones y agradezco su buena onda... Eso va para todos en general :)

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos :)


	23. 23 - 'Tu Pequeña Rubia'

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 23. "Tu Pequeña Rubia"**

Hacia poco más de una hora que había despertado pero aun asi no quería abandonar la cama. La imagen que se presentaba frente a ella era como un imán. No todos los días tenias el placer y el privilegio de ver a Quinn Fabray durmiendo con su pequeña hija en brazos.

La noche anterior Beth le había pedido a la morena que durmiera con ella y la rubia. Por lo tanto después de la cena las tres se dirigieron al dormitorio de ésta ultima donde Beth se situó entre medio de las dos con Stitch entre sus brazos. Hablaron de todo un poco, o quizás hablaron más Rachel y Beth haciendo delicias en el cuerpo de Quinn, llevándola a experimentar nuevos sentimientos que no sabia que podía llegar a sentir pero que aquellas dos chicas le demostraron lo contrario.

Rachel ahogo un suspiro mientras le acariciaba el rostro a su chica. Muchos fueron los amaneceres que compartieron juntas, no solo como novias, sino también como amigas. Solía fingir dormir solo para ver a la rubia hacerlo, cuando sabia que no había peligro alguno se giraba y se perdía en el rostro de Quinn admirándolo en secreto, preguntándose una y mil veces que debía hacer para no sentir nada más allá de cariño, maldiciéndose internamente por desear besarla y no poder hacerlo. Sonreía como una idiota cada vez que la escuchaba murmurar en sueños, hasta llego a sentir orgullo una vez que la descubrió balbucear su nombre. Ese día necesito toda su fuerza de voluntad para no besarla allí mismo.

Ahora allí estaba, compartiendo un nuevo amanecer con Quinn, esta vez como su novia, esta vez podría besarla a su antojo si quería, y al lado de su novia estaba Beth, durmiendo con la boca ligeramente abierta. Era extremadamente parecida a Quinn y definitivamente había sacado su carácter. La noche anterior lo había sacado a relucir al colocar en su lugar a Puckerman tras un comentario característico del chico. Por la noche habían hablado hasta el cansancio. Beth, desde su inocencia, le había dejado caer bastante información a Rachel respecto a Shelby. Se había enterado que su madre biológica no se había perdido ninguna de sus obras de teatro, a pesar de ser pocas. Que la defendía cuando alguien decía algo malo de ella y que al enterarse lo que Jesse le había hecho había dejado de protegerlo, de mirarlo con buenos ojos para pasar a mantener una relación más cortante.

Rozo con su nariz la mejilla de Quinn antes de dejar un beso en el cuello de ésta y salir del dormitorio. Quería dejar a la rubia con su hija para que el despertar sea entre ambas. Sabia que las dos necesitaban ese tiempo juntas para ir afianzando un poco más su confianza. Mientras tanto ella prepararía el desayuno, aunque lo cierto era que no sabia lo que le podía llegar a gustar a Beth.

**-Con una leche chocolatada ya estoy hecha-** Le indico la niña una vez que entro a la cocina para acompañar a Rachel. La morena ahogo una carcajada cuando descubrió a Beth por que ésta tenia todo el pelo alborotado pareciéndose aun más a Quinn. **-¿Hace cuanto estas despierta? Abrí mis ojos y no estabas.**

**-Quería preparar el desayuno para ustedes dos-** respondió Rachel con una sonrisa. **-Pensé que seguirías durmiendo. **

**-No tenia más sueño y los ronquidos de Quinn me despertaron-** bromeo Beth haciendo reír a la morena que le preparo el desayuno. **-Mamá Shelby no me dejaba tomar leche chocolatada por que decía que eso me ponía más inquieta que de costumbre.**

**-¿Eres inquieta?-** pregunto Rachel esperando que las tostadas estuvieran hechas mientras ella centraba toda su atención hacia Beth que asintió. **-Mmm... no te imagino siendo inquieta, no creo que hagas demasiadas travesuras. Eres como un angelito sin alas.**

**-Eso es por que aun no entre en confianza. Tú espera y veras-** advirtió Beth con una sonrisa traviesa idéntica a la de Puck. **-Espero no colmar demasiado la paciencia de Quinn. ¿Te imaginas? Ni un día aqui y ya debo irme.**

**-Tienes su humor-** indico Rachel con asombro mientras las mejillas de Beth adquirían un tono rosa al tiempo que bajaba la mirada. **-Mmm... No te preocupes, Quinn esta acostumbrada a tratar con niños traviesos. Alyson quizás entra en esa categoría... o quizás entra más en la de 'sarcástica y bipolar'.**

**-¿Quien es Alyson?-** cuestiono Beth con curiosidad mirando directamente a Rachel.

**-Alyson es la sobrina de Quinn. Tiene quince años pero no lo parece, es como tú... demasiado madura para su edad-** respondió la morena sacando las tostadas de la tostadora. **-Es bastante irónica celosa y posesiva pero también es dulce, tierna y protectora... Bueno, eso dependiendo de la persona.**

**-¿Contigo es irónica, celosa y posesiva o es dulce, tierna y protectora?-** pregunto Beth que no perdía de vista los movimientos de la morena.

**-Conmigo es un poco... cambiante. Tenemos nuestros momentos buenos y nuestros momentos malos-** fue la respuesta de la morena sin entrar en detalles. Recordó que frente a ella había una niña de siete años, no una de veinte. **-Pero Alyson es buena chica, ya veras como te llevaras bien con ella. Con Alex también te llevarías bien... el otro sobrino de Quinn-** agrego cuando Beth la miro interrogante. **-Es el hermano menor de Alyson pero no te preocupes, él es más... amigable.**

**-Si, Quinn me dijo que tenia un sobrino que jugaba al fútbol. Debe ser el mismo-** indico Beth encogiéndose de hombros, pero su rostro se torno un poco más serio. **-Espero que no te moleste que llame a Quinn por su nombre. Estoy segura de que si todo sale bien con el tiempo la llamaré 'Mamá', eso solo que... Tú me entiendes, ¿No?**

**-Sé que te lo he dicho mucho en menos de un día pero... eres demasiado madura para tu edad-** sentencio Rachel con asombro haciendo ruborizar a la niña. **-Te entiendo, Beth... y estoy segura que Quinn también lo hace. No debes preocuparte, solo disfruta tus días aqui, ¿Si?-** La niña asintió con una sonrisa. **-Mmm... ¿Por que no vas a buscar a Quinn para desayunar?**

**-No hace falta. Ya estoy aqui-** indico la voz ronca de la rubia entrando a la cocina y sentándose al lado de su hija. **-Mmm... creo que sigo durmiendo por que sigo viendo a los dos angelitos de mis sueños.**

**-Descuida, Beth. Ella es asi de cursi cuando recién despierta-** Bromeo Rachel haciendo reír a la niña y fruncir el ceño a Quinn. **-No te enojes, Fabray. Sabes que en parte es cierto.**

**-Te quedaste sin besos por el resto del día, Berry. Olvidame-** replico Quinn cruzándose de brazos con actitud infantil haciendo reír aun más a Beth. **-No te rías, Corcoran. Cuando tengas un novio me entenderás-** pero la risa de Beth no ceso y la rubia la ataco con cosquillas. **-¿Ahora que harás, eh? Te tengo en mis manos, Beth.**

Rachel dejo lo que estaba haciendo para dedicar toda su atención hacia su novia y la hija de ésta. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando escucho las risas de las dos rubias y la mirada rápida que le dedico Quinn le hizo ser conocedora de la felicidad que embargaba a la rubia en ese momento. Jamas había visto ese brillo en los ojos de Quinn, los había visto brillar de una y mil manera pero nunca asi, donde lo que más se podía ver era el orgullo, la felicidad y el amor.

**-Ya estuvo bien. Ya has tenido tu merecido-** indico Quinn con la voz agitada mientras Beth se recuperaba del ataque de cosquillas apoyándose en los brazos de la rubia, que sonrió feliz por esa acción. Espero algunos minutos a recuperarse antes de continuar. **-Sera mejor que terminemos de desayunar por que luego hay algunas personas que quiero presentarte, ¿Si?-** Beth asintió por que no podía hablar ya que tenia la boca llena con el desayuno que Rachel le había ofrecido. **-Eres igual que Puck comiendo.**

**-Por algo es mi papá, ¿No?-** replico Beth una vez que tragó. Después se dirigió hacia Rachel que la miraba como si no pudiera caer en la cuenta de que aquella niña de siete años estaba allí. **-Muy rico el desayuno, Rachel. La leche chocolatada te quedo riquísima. ¿Sera que puedo ir a darme una ducha?**

**-Claro, ya-ya te la preparo-** indico la morena con asombro dejando a Quinn y a su hija solas en la cocina.

**-Veo que te agrada Rachel-** comento Quinn en voz baja con su taza de café en la mano. **-Te entiendo, el efecto Berry es letal. Solo no la mires mucho, ¿Si? Demasiado ya tengo con mi sobrino pidiéndole matrimonio.**

**-Descuida, Quinn. Rachel esta contigo y yo apenas soy una niña de siete años-** respondió Beth encogiéndose de hombros haciendo reír a Quinn. **-Ademas podría ser mi mamá... o teniendo en cuenta que es la hija de mi mamá Shelby podría ser mi hermana.**

**-¿Quien te dijo que Rachel es hija de Shelby?-** cuestiono Quinn con los ojos abiertos. **-¿Fue-fue ella?**

**-Si, mamá Shelby y yo no tenemos secretos-** respondió Beth con una sonrisa. Dejo una caricia en la mejilla de la rubia que la tomo por sorpresa esa acción. **-Me gustaría tener esa relación también contigo, Quinn. Espero que no te moleste que te llame por tu nombre. Como le dije a Rachel, algún día te diré 'Mamá'.**

**-Ven aqui-** pidió Quinn con un nudo en la garganta al tiempo que abrazaba a su hija. **-Puedes decirme como quieras, Beth. No te negare que la palabra 'Mamá' dirigida hacia a mi suena hermoso saliendo de tus labios y me llena de felicidad, pero esperare a que te sientas preparada. No quiero que te sientas presionada, ¿Si? Cuando estés lista me lo dirás.**

**-Gracias, Quinn-** susurro Beth en el oído de la rubia haciéndola estremecer. Después se alejo un poco y le regalo un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la cocina dejando a Fabray tiesa en el lugar.

**-Wow... ¿Estas bien?-** cuestiono Rachel entrando a la cocina encontrándose con la rubia mirando a la nada misma.

**-Acostúmbrate a verme de esta forma más de seguido, más si Beth va a estar con nosotras-** respondió Quinn mirando a Rachel que la miro con desconcierto. **-Me acaba de decir que quiere tener una relación conmigo donde no haya secretos y que no me moleste si no me dice 'Mamá', que con el tiempo lo hará.**

**-Lo sé, a mi me dijo lo mismo-** susurro Rachel acercándose a la rubia. **-Te entiendo. Yo aun no me acostumbro a que una niña de siete años tenga el pensamiento de una adolescente, hasta te diría que la de una adulta.**

**-¿Has escuchado como habla?-** cuestiono Quinn con orgullo y emoción. **-A mi me engañaron, Beth no tiene siete años. Es un enano rubio usurpando el cuerpo de mi hija. Debe ser algún gnomo conocido tuyo, Rachel.**

**-Ahora eres tú la que se quedo sin besos por el resto del día, Fabray-** replico Rachel alejándose de la rubia pero ésta la tomo de la cintura riéndose. **-No... No, no, no. Suéltame, no sé que haces conmigo si soy un gnomo. Ve a...**

**-Era broma, dramática-** indico Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa mientras quitaba el cabello del rostro de Rachel. **-Si estoy contigo es por que te amo asi como eres. Con tu dramatismo, con tu intensidad, con tu egocentrismo por momentos, con tus aires de diva...**

**-Estas enumerando mi lado negativo y eso no esta ayudando-** remarco Rachel en susurros haciendo reír a Quinn.

**-Todos tus lados son buenos, no hay ninguno negativo. Todos aportan eso que te hace ser quien eres y quien amo que seas-** replico Quinn con sinceridad viendo como Rachel se ruborizaba. **-Incluso ese rubor en tu mejilla. He visto a muchas personas ruborizarme por mis palabras pero ninguna me pareció tan adorable como tú ahora.**

**-Creo que después de eso te has ganado un beso... Cortito, eh-** indico Rachel al tiempo que Quinn esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa antes de un unir sus labios.

Un beso que no tuvo nada de 'cortito' sino todo lo contrario. Se extendió por un buen tiempo llevando a Quinn a colocar a su chica sobre la mesa mientras ésta le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas atrayendola más hacia ella. Un beso que las llevo a desear más, sobre todo cuando la morena jugo con sus manos en la cintura de su novia hasta bajarlas al trasero de ésta presionándolo con fuerzas.

**-Te necesito-** susurro Quinn sobre el cuello de Rachel dejando besos y alguna que otra mordida. **-Anoche extrañe hacer el amor contigo, ¿Crees que...?**

**-Beth anda rondando por ahí-** recordó Rachel con la voz entrecortada mirando a su novia que la miro con suplica. **-No me mires asi por que no respondo, Fabray. Yo también te extrañe pero... No quiero hacer sentir incomoda a Beth.**

**-Esta bien. Tienes razón-** cedió la rubia con una sonrisa de lado que le hizo saber a Rachel que era todo lo contrario. **-No queremos 'traumatizar' a Beth, pero eso no significa que no podamos echarnos uno cortito.**

**-¿Como el beso de recién?-** Ironizo Rachel haciendo reír a Quinn que la beso rápidamente. **-Muero por hacer el amor contigo, me haz mal acostumbrado a hacerlo todos los días, pero mejor lo dejamos para esta noche, ¿Ok? Beth dormirá en tu dormitorio y tú en el mio. Es más creo que Beth podría quedarse allí el resto del tiempo que pase con nosotras.**

**-¿Me estas proponiendo vivir juntas?-** pregunto Quinn con una ceja en alto.

**-Lamento corregirte, ovejita, pero ya vivimos juntas. En todo caso te estoy proponiendo compartir habitación y cama juntas-** aclaro Rachel mordiéndose el labio con un ataque de nervios que no tenia por que sentir. **-¿Qué-qué me dices? **

**-Exijo el lado derecho de la cama y Crusoe y Aslan deben dormir con nosotras. No en nuestra cama pero si en la habitación-** fue la respuesta de Quinn después de haber besado fugazmente a su chica.

**-De ninguna manera-** negó Rachel con el ceño fruncido poniendo en alerta a la rubia. **-Saque fuerzas de donde no tengo para que tu hija no nos viera teniendo sexo en la cocina y ¿Tú me exiges que dos de nuestros quince hijos duerman en nuestra habitación, donde es seguro que ninguna de las dos le dará descanso a la otra? ¿Estas loca, Quinn?-** pregunto la morena al tiempo que Fabray reía sobre su cuello donde dejó un ligero mordisco. **-¡Auch, Fabray! ¿Te agarro el ataque 'zombie come carne fresca'?**

**-Me gusta más el termino 'Vampire Quinn'-** replico la rubia con intenciones de volver a morder pero Rachel se alejo de ella con una sonrisa traviesa. **-Ey, solo era un mordisco.**

**-Para ti es solo un mordisco, para mi son horas y horas de explicaciones del por qué tengo el cuello todo marcado-** se justifico la morena bajándose de la mesa. **-Ya llegara tu turno de dar explicaciones y me entenderás, ya lo veras- Quinn no se conformo con eso y volvió a atacar, esta vez el hombro de su chica. ¡Auch! Bueno, por lo menos esta vez fue en el hombro, allí nadie vera nada.**

**-Solo yo lo voy a ver-** susurro Quinn en el oído de Rachel corriendo un poco el pijama de ésta viendo la apenas perceptible marca roja de sus dientes. **-Ey, mira. Si te marque... Oh, se esta borrando.**

**-Ni se te ocurra morderme de nuevo-** advirtió Rachel alejándose de Quinn que esbozo una sonrisa traviesa en conjunto con una ceja en alto. **-Oh, no. Yo conozco esa mirada. No, Fabray. Ni se te ocurra... ¡Quinn!**

Pero Fabray no le hizo caso a su novia, sino todo lo contrario, comenzó a correrla por toda la cocina hasta que la morena huyo a la sala donde la rubia la atrapo sin problema alguno y la tiro al sofá inmovilizándola. La risa de Rachel inundo todo el lugar haciendo reír también a Quinn.

**-N-no... Fabray, no... por favor-** rogaba la morena mientras su chica le hacia cosquillas en el cuello con sus labios, dejando leve mordiscos. **-¡Quinnie!**

**-Mmm... lamento interrumpir, pero...-** la intervención de Beth quedo en la nada cuando Quinn, sin temor alguno, se acerco a su hija levantándola sobre sus hombros y arrojándola sobre Rachel antes de volver a hacerle cosquillas a ambas.

Se detuvo un momento para disfrutar de la risa de Beth a manos suyas. Ser ella misma la causante de la alegría de su hija le lleno el pecho de orgullo y los ojos de lagrimas. Y Rachel pudo notar eso, pudo ver como los ojos de Quinn adquirían ese nuevo brillo que aparecía cuando se trataba de Beth. Un brillo que ella aun no llegaba a descifrar, o al menos no era capaz de poner un nombre, pero que se estaba convirtiendo en su favorito.

**-¡Están locas las dos!-** exclamo Beth con la voz entrecortada debido a la risa. Quinn la abrazo por los hombros dejando un beso en la parte alta de la cabeza de su hija mientras Rachel se alejaba a paso lento de la escena. **-Rachel, ven. ¿Adonde vas?**

**-Debo ir a bañarme por que tengo que ir al teatro-** respondió la morena con una sonrisa. Quinn la observo atentamente para intentar descifrar si aquella respuesta era sincera o solo era algo para tranquilizar a Beth. **-Ya sabes, asisto a los ensayos de la mañana asi tengo la tarde libre.**

**-Mmm... ¿Tú que dices, Beth? ¿La dejamos ir ahora y la tenemos toda la tarde para nosotras o la secuestramos ahora pero nos abandona por la tarde?-** pregunto Quinn buscando complicidad en su hija que se quedo pensativa como si de verdad analizara la situación.

**-Aunque me gusta pasar tiempo con Rachel... y también contigo, Quinn-** respondió Beth mientras Berry y Fabray se miraba entre orgullosas y sorprendidas. **-Me gusta mucho la opción dos. Más aun si la secuestramos con cinta adhesiva y la ocultamos en el sótano...**

**-O el altillo, por que sótano no tenemos, Beth-** indico Quinn conteniendo la risa haciendo que su hija la mirase con una ceja en alto. **-Lo siento, continua.**

**-Como decía antes de que Fabray me interrumpiera-** continuo Beth mirando nuevamente a Rachel que se cruzo de brazos esperando el desenlace de aquel asunto. **-Podríamos secuestrarte ahora, Rachel, pero me gusta mucho la idea de tenerte por el resto de la tarde para nosotras. Ademas no quiero que dejes de ser Bella.**

**-Ya oíste a la niña, Frodo. Te dejamos ir pero a la tarde eres toda nuestra-** sentencio Quinn mientras Beth asentía en su apoyo y Rachel rodaba los ojos antes de salir de allí. Se mordió el labio para no reír cuando escucho a Beth preguntar _'¿Frodo?'_ y posteriormente la explicación de Quinn a eso.

**-¿Estas bien?-** le pregunto Quinn a su hija mientras salían del hospital donde estaba ingresada Shelby.

Después de que Rachel abandono el departamento para ir rumbo al teatro, Beth le pregunto a Quinn si podían ir a ver a su madre a lo que la rubia no pudo negarse. Al llegar al hospital, no pudieron ingresar a la habitación de Corcoran pero si verla a través de la ventanilla y eso fue suficiente para la niña que dejo escapar algunas lagrimas. Aun asi, Quinn se sorprendió de que mantuviera una actitud madura y positiva al respecto.

Los médicos le informaron que el estado de Shelby seguía siendo el mismo, que no había avances pero tampoco retrocesos. Como había dicho Puckerman, Rachel y los doctores solamente debían esperar, esperar un milagro o lo que tenga que ser. Quinn se asusto un poco cuando Beth no hablo en todo el camino hacia el taller de Eleonor, pensó que quizás llevarla al hospital había sido una mala idea, pero eso cambio cuando la niña se recostó en su pecho susurrando un _'Gracias, Quinn'_ que la llevo al borde de las lagrimas. Es más, tuvo que limpiarse algunas silenciosas cuando Beth agrego un _'Se pondrá bien, sé que lo hará'_.

Al llegar al taller la actitud de Beth cambio completamente, cambio su seriedad por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando descubrió a Brittany y Eleonor que salieron a recibirlas. Quinn sonrió con alivio cuando escucho la risa de Beth mientras que las otras dos le hacían cosquillas y anoto mentalmente agradecerle más tarde a sus amigas.

**-¿Esta todo bien, Fabray?-** le pregunto Santana sorprendiéndola por su presencia allí. **-¿Qué tal van tus heridas?**

**-Mejores, ¿No las ves?-** respondió Quinn moviendo su rostro de un lado al otro con actitud infantil haciendo reír a su amiga. **-¿Como están las tuyas?**

**-Me dieron besos regenerativos-** respondió la latina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Quinn la miro con una ceja en alto y eso la hizo reír aun más. **-Es broma, Fabray. Si me los dieron pero no donde yo quería.**

**-No quiero saber lo que haces o dejas de hacer con Britt-** replico Quinn viendo como Beth jugaba con Brittany mientras Eleonor arreglaba uno de los vehículos bailando al ritmo de la música. **-No ahora que estoy dejando de lado a 'Mami Quinn'. Por cierto, ¿Qué haces tú aqui? ¿No deberías estar en el teatro?**

**-Me suspendieron hasta la semana que viene por que St. James le fue con el cuento al director-** respondió Santana restandole importancia al asunto. **-Ja, maldito idiota. Le salio el tiro por la culata por que pensó que me echarían pero solamente me suspendieron. Tengo demasiado talento para desperdiciarlo.**

**-Lo que tienes de talento lo tienes de ego-** bromeo Quinn ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la latina. **-No me dan miedo tus miradas, Lopez. Como sea, ya que estamos hablando de St. James quería preguntarte que fue eso lo que dijiste ayer sobre él. Lo del caño escape y...**

**-Si ya sé lo que dije-** interrumpió la latina cruzándose de brazos. **-Escucha, rubia. Tú sabes que no me gusta meterme en la vida ajena por que no me gusta que se metan en la mía pero el idiota me hizo enojar ayer y yo solo dije lo que vi.**

**-Pero, ¿Qué significa eso de que quedo encerrado con el chico ese? ¿Él es... gay?-** cuestiono Quinn en un susurro haciendo reír a Santana.

**-No lo sé, Q. Te repito, yo solo digo lo que vi-** respondió la latina con una sonrisa traviesa. **-No sé si es gay o no, lo que si sé es que si no es del barrio, por lo menos se para en la vereda-** Quinn la miro sin entender nada y eso hizo rodar los ojos a Santana. **-¿Que atiende los dos teléfonos?-** sugirió la latina pero la rubia seguía con la misma expresión. **-Que podría ser bisexual, Fabray. ¡Dios! A veces olvido que tu cerebro funciona con combustible limitado.**

**-Ey, si hablas en un idioma que no entiendo no es mi culpa-** replico Quinn cruzándose de brazos ofendida. Ignoro a la latina y se dirigió hacia su hija. **-Beth, ¿Nos vamos? Quiero presentarte a algunas personas.**

**-Cinco minutos más, Quinn-** pidió Beth al unisono con Brittany y Eleonor.

**-Solo cinco minutos. Luego nos vamos-** cedió la rubia con una sonrisa que contagio a su hija.

**-Veo que se adaptó rápido-** Comento Santana mirando la sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Quinn al tiempo que asentía. **-¿No pregunta por Shelby?**

**-Si, de hecho hoy fuimos a verla al hospital-** relato Quinn con una sonrisa triste. **-Ella... ella se comporto muy madura y entera a pesar de la situación y mantiene la actitud positiva de la que yo carezco. Yo no sé que haré si Shelby no...**

**-Corcoran saldrá de esto-** replico Santana con convicción abrazando a su amiga. Un gesto poco común en ella pero que sabia que la rubia lo necesitaba. **-No dramatices, Q. Contagiate de la actitud de Beth, muestrale una sonrisa y tu apoyo. Ella te necesita más a ti que a los demás. Por cierto, ¿Qué tal lo lleva Rachel?**

**-Ella es... perfecta, Santana. Sé que esto le afecta pero se mantiene a mi lado brindándome confianza y seguridad-** Quinn se separo de su amiga para mirarla a los ojos donde la latina fue testigo del brillo en sus ojos. **-Yo no sé que haría sin ella. En dos días cumplimos un mes juntas y...**

**-¿Un mes juntas?-** cuestiono Santana sorprendida mientras que las mejillas de Quinn adquirían un tono rosa revelador. **-¡¿Un mes mandándole mano al enano, Fabray?! Wow, como pasa el tiempo.**

**-La verdad que si-** susurro Quinn perdiéndose en recuerdos compartidos con Rachel. **-Un maravilloso, feliz y glorioso mes-** Ignoro a Santana cuando ésta rodó los ojos y fingió vomitar haciéndola reír. Vio como Beth estaba con Lord Tubbington entre sus piernas riéndose de las ocurrencia de Britt y Eleonor. **-Beth, ¿Nos vamos? Ya pasaron los cinco minutos.**

**-Jo, yo quería quedarme un rato más, Quinn, pero bueno... ¿Nos vemos más tarde?-** les pregunto a las otras dos chicas que asintieron con énfasis mientras se acercaban a la niña para abrazarla a modo de despedida. **-Guarda con ensuciarme. Quinn quiere presentarme a unas personas y tengo que estar presentable.**

**-Digna hija tuya-** murmuro Santana mirando la escena. Quinn se giro para mirarla y sonrió de lado cuando descubrió el suspiro que se escapo de los labios de la latina. **-No hagas comentario alguno o te dejare la cara más magullada aun. Mira ahí viene.**

**-¿Ya te despediste de las tías?-** le pregunto Quinn a su hija señalando a Britt y Eleo que agitaban las manos al aire. Beth asintió con una sonrisa antes de girarse y mirar a Santana de arriba a abajo. **-Despídete de la tia San, Beth.**

**-¿Estas analizándome, pequeña Quinnie?-** cuestiono la latina con una ceja en alto y cruzándose de brazos mientras que Beth seguía mirándola de arriba a abajo adoptando la misma posición. **-Te advierto que no le tengo miedo a enanos como tú. Si puedo dominar a Berry también podrá hacerlo contigo.**

**-Tampoco le tengo miedo a personas como tú-** replico Beth haciendo sonreír a Quinn con orgullo mientras que Santana fruncía el ceño. **-Y si, te estoy analizando. Se podría decir que me inspiras... respeto pero no miedo-** Santana asintió después de eso antes de mirar a Quinn con una sonrisa en los labios. **-Ya estoy lista, ¿Nos vamos, Quinn?**

**-Claro. Saluda a la tia Santana antes-** indico Quinn al tiempo que Beth volvía a mirar a la latina de arriba a abajo antes de esbozar una sonrisa que la rubia ni la latina llegaron a descifrar, por eso se asombraron cuando la pequeña se arrojo a los brazos de Santana que la recibió con una sonrisa en los labios. **-En el fondo es buena.**

No solo lo decía por su hija, sino también por la latina que pocas veces mostraba ese lado amistoso y sociable olvidándose de su lado sarcástico. Sonrió con orgullo cuando vio a su amiga completamente sorprendida cuando Beth le regalo un beso en la mejilla antes de bajarse de sus brazos.

**-Ey, Eleonor, ¿Me prestas tu auto?-** pregunto la rubia levantando a su hija del suelo al tiempo que ésta le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. La morocha asintió y se le arrojo las llaves a Santana que la atrapo al vuelo. **-¡Qué reflejos, Lopez! ¿Viste, Beth? La tia San no solo sirve para decir idioteces.**

**-Habla por ti, Fabray-** replico la latina con el ceño fruncido haciendo reír a Quinn. **-Escúchame, mini Quinn. Yo que tú me saco un seguro de vida antes de viajar con la rubia que tienes como madre. Es un peligro al volante. Mi abuela con artrosis maneja mejor que ella.**

**-Vete al diablo, Lopez. Olvidame-** replico Quinn saliendo del taller mecánico con su hija que se reía a carcajadas. **-No le hagas caso a la tia Santana, Beth. Yo si sé manejar.**

**-Si tú lo dices-** ironizo Beth con picardía haciendo fruncir el ceño a Quinn de manera fingida.

Durante el viaje ninguna dijo nada. Beth se dedico a alternar su mirada entre el camino y Quinn. La rubia sonría cada vez que la descubría mirándola detenidamente como si la estuviera analizando. Le gustaba el rubor que aparecía en las mejillas de Beth cuando la hacia saber que la había descubierto. Varias fueron las veces que tomo la mano de su hija entre las de ella en cada paraje que hicieron en el trayecto.

**-Es Rachel-** indico Beth después que el teléfono de Quinn comenzó a sonar y ésta le pidió que se fijara de quien se trataba. **-Esta llamando.**

**-Atiende y pon el altavoz-** Pidió Quinn con una sonrisa y el corazón latiendo de la misma manera que siempre lo hacia respecto a la morena. **-Hola, amor.**

**_-Hola, cielo. ¿Donde estas? Se escucha raro-_** comento Rachel del otro lado. _**-¿Estas con Beth?**_

**-Aquí estoy. Hola, Rachel-** saludo la pequeña causando ternura en Quinn. **-Quinn esta conduciendo por eso se escucha raro. ¿Tú sigues en el teatro?**

_**-Si, preciosa, pero ya terminaron los ensayos y pensé que podríamos almorzar juntas las tres-**_ respondió la morena con ilusión y Quinn se sintió morir de ternura. Rachel estaba poniendo lo mejor de si para que Beth se sintiera bien.

**-Escucha, bebé. Quiero presentarles algunas personas a Beth, pero ¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos en lo de Zach y almorzamos allí todos juntos?-** sugiero Quinn con emoción viendo el asombro y el desconcierto en el rostro de su hija. **-Conocerás a Alex y Alyson, mis sobrinos, Beth. No te preocupes.**

_**-Me parece perfecto. Estoy yendo para alla-**_ indico Rachel que a pesar de no estar frente a Quinn, ésta se la imagino con una sonrisa adornando sus labios. _**-Nos vemos en un rato. Beth, usa el cinturón de seguridad por que mami Quinn es un peligro al volante. Es broma, amor. Te amo.**_

**-No te preocupes, Quinn. Para mi manejas mejor que la abuela de Santana-** repuso Beth con una sonrisa traviesa.

**-Pero no conoces a la abuela de Santana-** replico Quinn mirando a su hija fugazmente.

**-Por eso mismo-** Bromeo Beth haciendo fruncir el ceño a Quinn que después soltó una carcajada contagiando a la niña.

Lejos de molestarle, aquello le gusto. Que Beth bromeara con ella como si se relacionaran desde años, le hacia pensar que aquella relación madre e hija estaba avanzando de a poco. Se sintió bien, sintió como la felicidad le invadía todo el cuerpo al darse cuenta de eso. Como le había dicho a Rachel, Beth hacia fácil lo complicado.

**-Llegamos-** anuncio Quinn deteniendo el auto frente al edificio donde estaba el departamento de Zach. Vio como Beth tragaba saliva como si de repente estuviera nerviosa por la situación. **-Escucha. Beth. Todo va a estar bien. Tus primos te caerán bien y tú a ellos. No hay nada de que preocuparse pero si te sientes mal con esta situación no es necesario que hagamos esto. Puedo llamar a Zach y decirle que hubo un cambio de planes. No quiero presionarte, ¿Si?**

**-Ellos son importantes para ti, ¿No, Quinn?-** pregunto Beth mirándola a los ojos al tiempo que la rubia asentía con confusión. **-Quiero conocerlos, no hay problema alguno.**

**-¿Lista, entonces?-** pregunto Quinn asegurándose mientras Beth asentía jugando con sus manos. **-No estés nerviosa. Si en algún momento quieres irte, me lo dices y nos vamos, ¿Esta bien?-** Beth asintió con énfasis antes de que la rubia se bajara del vehículo. **-Vamos, los Gallagher nos esperan.**

Podía sentir como Beth temblaba y esbozo una sonrisa cuando la descubrió en el interior del ascensor mirándose en el reflejo de éste acomodándose la ropa y el pelo. La vio fruncir el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que su vestido mostraba una pequeña mancha de grasa de la cual seguramente las culpables de eso eran Britt y Eleonor.

**-Estas hermosa-** soltó Quinn sin poder contenerse mientras se arrodillaba frente a su hija para ayudarla con el pelo y la ropa. **-Eres hermosa, Beth. Tu rostro, tus ojos, tu pelo, toda tú opacas la pequeña mancha de tu vestido. Ademas apenas se ve. Tienen que ser muy críticos para darse cuenta de eso y ni Zach, Alex o Alyson son asi. Créeme... estas hermosa, princesa.**

**-Gracias, Quinn-** susurro la pequeña abrazando a la rubia que la levanto del suelo justo antes de que el ascensor se detuviera.

Quinn camino con su hija entre sus brazos mientras ésta le acomodaba el pelo para que estuviera igual de presentable que ella. Eso la hizo sonreír al tiempo que intentaba que las lagrimas no aparecieran en sus ojos.

**-¡Tía...!-** empezó a saludar Alyson con efusividad tras abrir la puerta pero no se esperaba encontrar a Quinn con Beth en brazos. **-¿Ella quien es?**

**-¿Donde esta Alex?-** pregunto la rubia después de varios minutos ignorando a su sobrina al tiempo que depositaba a Beth en el suelo pero antes de que Alyson pudiera contestar el timbre volvió a sonar.

**-Perdón por llegar... ¿Esta todo bien?**- pregunto Rachel mirando el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados de Alyson. **-Hola, Gallagher.**

**-Berry-** fue el escueto saludo de la sobrina de Quinn que no quitaba de vista los movimientos de su tia, mucho menos los de Beth. **-Sigues sin contestarme quien es... ella, Quinn.**

**-¡Tía Quinn!-** exclamo Alex yendo al encuentro de la rubia que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos dejando besos en todo el rostro y cuello de su sobrino. **-Ya, tia... Rachel esta presente y no quiero que me vea asi. Ademas no quiero que piense... Ey, ¿Quien es ella?**

**-Beth, ven-** indico Quinn ofreciéndole la mano a su hija que se acerco a ella temblorosa. Alyson la miro de arriba a abajo y Alex se acerco hasta Rachel para saludarla con tierno abrazo. Después dirigió su mirada a su tia mientras la morena se colocaba detrás de él rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico. **-Ella es Beth Corcoran, es... Es mi hija. Beth, ellos son Alyson y Alex... Mis sobrinos, tus primos.**

**-¿Qué?-** pregunto Alyson con un dejo de molestia y confusión. **-¿Me estas jodiendo, Fabray? ¿Qué dices de tu hija? ¿Que...? ¿Es una broma?**

**-No es broma, Aly. Beth es mi hija. Es una larga historia pero esta pequeña rubia de aqui es... mi hija y prima de ustedes-** respondió Quinn viendo como Alex intercambiaba una mirada con Rachel y Alyson la fulminaba con la mirada. **-¿Pasa algo, Alyson?**

**-Si... Pasa que yo era tu 'pequeña rubia'-** respondió Gallagher yéndose del lugar y dando un portazo fuerte cuando llego a su habitación.

**-Creo que no le caí bien-** comento Beth en un susurro mientras Quinn negaba con la cabeza para tranquilizarla. Intercambio una mirada con su novia y ésta le regalo una sonrisa.

**-¿Cuidas de Beth mientras hablo con Aly?-** le pregunto Quinn a su chica pero esta negó con la cabeza.

**-Tú quédate con ella mientras yo hablo con Alyson-** replico Rachel dejando un beso en la mejilla de Alex antes de ir hacia el dormitorio de la sobrina de Quinn.

Seria hipócrita si dijera que no le molesto la actitud de Alyson, por que si lo hizo. Lo molesto la actitud egoísta que había tenido la chica para con Quinn y eso era lo que la incitaba a enfrentarse a Gallagher a pesar del respeto que le imponía con apenas quince años.

**-¡Seas quien seas, vete a la mierda!-** grito Alyson desde el interior de su habitación cuando la morena llamo a su puerta. **-No quiero hablar contigo, Fabray. Ve a jugar a la mamá con esa... intrusa.**

**-No soy Quinn... y tú y yo hablaremos aunque no te guste-** replico Rachel con seriedad entrando al dormitorio de Alyson. Quizás su rudeza flaqueo un poco cuando la vio con lagrimas en los ojos. **-Olvídate quien soy yo y hablemos directamente, sin filtros, ¿Esta bien?**

**-No te hagas la comprensible conmigo, Berry-** ataco Alyson con los dientes apretados acercándose a Rachel peligrosamente. La morena trago saliva pero no se movió ni un poco. **-Tú no entiendes nada. Primero tuve que compartir a mi tia contigo y ahora debo hacerlo con esa niña de la cual no sabia ni que existía.**

Rachel dejo que Alyson se descargara golpeándola en su pecho hasta que la sujeto por las muñecas deteniéndola y la sobrina de Quinn la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Aquello la sorprendió pero no dijo nada. Simplemente le correspondió el gesto, acariciando su espalda de arriba a abajo con dulzura.

**-Tú no entiendes, Berry-** susurro Alyson en el oído de la morena. **-Mi tia Quinn es todo para mi, era ella quien jugaba conmigo cuando yo era pequeña, quien me contaba cuentos para dormir, quien hacia travesuras conmigo, quien me decía que me quería cuando pensaba que yo dormía-** Alyson se alejo de Rachel para sentarse en la cama. De repente se sentía vulnerable frente a la morena pero una vez que había comenzado no pudo parar con su descargo. **-Hasta que llegaste tú.**

**-¿Yo?-** cuestiono Rachel sentándose al lado de Alyson.

**-Si, llegaste tú y contigo llegaron mis peores miedos. Quinn dejo de jugar conmigo, dejo de contarme cuentos, dejo de hacer travesuras y sus 'Te quiero' comenzaron a escasear-** relato Alyson mirando a Rachel directamente que trago saliva al ver como los ojos de la chica en ese momento eran iguales a los de Quinn. **-De repente, todo lo que hablaba conmigo era relacionado contigo. _'Rachel hizo esto'_, _'Rachel hizo lo otro'_. Dejo de leerme los cuentos que a mi me gustaban para pasar a contarme tus cosas. Sus 'Te quiero' ya no eran para mi, todos eran para ti, todo lo que hacia y decía era por ti y fue en ese entonces que comprendí que había perdido a mi tia. Que la había perdido a manos tuyas... y eso me lastimo, me lastimo muchísimo.**

**-Ay, Alyson. Que versión equivocada tienes de la historia-** replico Rachel tomando las manos a Aly entre las suyas a riesgo de que ésta la golpeara. **-Jamás perdiste a Quinn. Confieso que hubo un tiempo en que sentí celos de ti... y aun lo siento-** confeso Rachel con un rubor en las mejillas mientras que Alyson la miraba con una ceja en alto. **-Quinn cuando estaba conmigo lo único que hacia era hablar de ti. _'Alyson se saco un diez'_, _'Fue abanderada en el acto escolar', 'Deberías verla, Rachel. Es tan dulce cuando se trata de Alex'_ y miles de frase como esas era las que tu tia me decía cuando estábamos juntas. Podía ver el brillo de orgullo en sus ojos y eso me lleno de celos por que yo quería que también se sintiera orgullosa de mi, que hablara de mi como lo hacia de ti...**

**-¿Es verdad lo que me estas contando?-** cuestiono Alyson con un hilo de voz mientras Rachel asintió limpiándose las lagrimas silenciosa que caían de sus ojos. **-¿No-no... no me estas mintiendo? Por que si es asi...**

**-Juro que no te estoy mintiendo, Gallagher-** interrumpió Rachel. **-Todo lo que te digo es cierto. Jamas perdiste a Quinn y jamas lo harás. Tu tia te ama, eres importante para ella y no importa cuantas mujeres, niñas o adultas, aparezcan en su vida... tú siempre seras su pequeña Alyson.**

**-Esa niña... ¿Beth?-** Rachel asintió con una sonrisa al ver que la sobrina de Quinn comenzaba a ceder. **-¿De verdad es la hija de tia Quinn? ¿Por que jamas me dijo nada? ¡Soy su sobrina!**

**-No es fácil decir algo asi, Aly. Quinn no tenia contacto con Beth ni con Shelby Corcoran, su madre adoptiva, hasta ayer-** indico Rachel respirando profundamente. Sabia que aquello era algo de lo que Quinn debía hablar con su sobrina por esa razón trato de no decir demasiado. **-Eso es algo que deberías hablar con tu tia. Las preguntas debes hacérselas a ella pero... Por favor, Quinn necesita apoyo ahora y tú eres importante para ella, ¿Puedes dejar de lado tu egoísmo y sarcasmo y apoyar a tu tia? No lo hagas por que yo te lo pido, olvídate de mi. Hazlo por Quinn... por favor.**

**-Ni una palabra de lo que hablamos aqui, ¿Entendido?-** repuso Alyson de repente levantándose de su cama. Rachel asintió con nerviosismo y dos palabras en su mente: _"Ataque bipolar"_. **-Perfecto, ahora vamos. Tengo cosas que hablar con mi tia. Tiene muchas cosas que explicarme y tengo muchas cosas que entender.**

**-Me parece lo adecuado, pero antes...-** murmuro Rachel avanzando hacia la chica que la miro con una ceja en alto. **-¿Podrías no ser tan hostil con Beth, por favor? Esta pasando por un mal momento. Su madre adoptiva esta internada y con Quinn recién esta entrando en confianza. No quiero que...**

**-Descuida, Hobbit. Se comportarme-** dictamino Alyson con una sonrisa que apenas duro unos segundos. Le tendió su mano a Rachel y ésta se la acepto con cierta duda. **-Vamos, no seas arisca. Soy buena con las personas que son buenas conmigo pero eso no significa que nuestra relación allá cambiado después de esta conversación.**

**-Ya sabia yo que había alguna trampa escondida-** susurro Rachel pero la sobrina de Quinn la escucho y soltó una carcajada antes de salir de su habitación con la morena detrás de ella.** -Por cierto, Gallagher. Comienzo a acostumbrarme a tus ataques bipolares. Aunque no lo creas eres igual que tu tia Quinn.**

**-Eso es mentira... Yo soy más hermosa-** replico Alyson guiñándole un ojo a Rachel haciéndola reír.

Quizás su relación no había cambiado después de eso, quizás habían sentido celos una de la otra, quizás jamas dejarían de ser Berry y Gallagher pero ambas ponían lo mejor de si para que al menos las cosas entre ella mejoraran y fueran más fáciles para Quinn, que después de todo era lo único que tenían en común.

- 0 -

Como siempre gracias a todos y por todo!

Perdón por no haber actualizado con anterioridad y pido disculpas anticipadas por que mañana tampoco lo haré. Actualizare el sábado o el domingo en compensación por eso :)

Me sentiría orgullosa diciendo que llegue a este capitulo sin deber respuestas de reviews pero aun me quedan algunos por responder xD También algunos MP's :)

Quería decirles también que saben que acepto todo tipos de criticas... Buenas y malas. Todas y cada unas de ellas me sirven para seguir creciendo. Así que si algo no les gusta los invito a que me lo digan. Siempre y cuando sea con respeto.

Por ultimo, la muerte o vida de Shelby lo decidí por medio del azar, por que algunos querían su muerte y otros su recuperación y no es fácil complacer a todos, asi que... Decidí dejarlo en manos del viejo 'Cara o Seca' :)

No tengo nada más que decir por que sino sera más largo la Nota de Autor que el capitulo en si xD

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos :)


	24. 24 - Charla y Planes

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 24. Charla y Planes**

**-¿Sera que ahora si podemos hablar?-** le pregunto Quinn entre susurros a su sobrina que parecía tener la mirada perdida mientras que Rachel se había llevado a la sala a Beth y Alex para darle a la rubia la privacidad que necesitaba en ese momento.

Después de bajar de su habitación con Berry a su lado, Alyson no había dicho nada pero aun asi su mirada hablaba por ella. En ningún momento le dirigió la palabra a Quinn o a Beth, ni siquiera a Alex, solo Rachel parecía la adecuada para entablar algún tipo de conversación con ella aunque solo fueran escasos monosílabos por parte de la chica rubia.

Quinn había intentado hablar con su sobrina pero cuando se acercaba ésta le lanzaba una mirada asesina y luego se iba dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Hasta ese momento que, después de almorzar, la rubia había avanzado hasta ella nuevamente para por fin mantener esa conversación que ambas necesitaban.

**-¿Por que jamas me dijiste sobre... Tu hija?-** Fue lo primero que salio de la boca de Alyson que tenia los dientes apretados pero sin mirar a su tia.

Quinn se sentó a su lado, en la cima de la escalera donde estaban sentadas las dos viendo hacia Rachel y los dos niños. Respiro profundo antes de hablar. De repente le hubiese gustado volver a ser una niña y buscar refugio en su madre, no solo por el hecho de tener que enfrentarse a su sobrina sino por todo lo que estaba pasando en esos últimos días.

**-Por que no es fácil, Aly. Yo no sabia nada de Beth hasta hace dos días atrás-** explico Quinn en voz baja y con un nudo en su garganta. **-Quede embarazada de ella cuando tenia dieciséis años. Cuando di a luz ni yo ni el padre de Beth estábamos aptos para hacernos cargo de ella por lo tanto la dimos en adopción.**

**-¿Diste en adopción a tu propia hija, Quinn?-** cuestiono Alyson con asombro mirando a la rubia que sonrió apenas al escuchar aquel 'tia'.

**-No me juzgues por haberlo hecho, Alyson-** pidió Quinn tristeza en la voz. **-No pretendo justificarme, pero tenia dieciséis años, creía que el mundo estaba a mis pies, que con una miradita conseguía lo que quería y no fue asi. De repente estaba embarazada del mejor amigo del que por ese entonces era mi novio, me habían echado de casa, me sentía asustada y...**

**-¿Por que jamas me contaste nada?-** interrumpió Alyson con rencor. **-¿Por que jamas supe que estabas o estuviste embarazada?**

**-Por que en ese entonces solamente eras una nena de siete años, por que preferimos callar eso y por que tu mamá y yo no nos hablábamos por ese tema. Estar embarazada sin haberte casado previamente era una deshonra para la familia Fabray-** explico Quinn acercándose disimuladamente un poco más hacia su sobrina.** -Alyson no pretendo que lo entiendas, solo que me apoyes, ¿Si?**

**-¿Por que esta... tu hija contigo ahora?-** pregunto Alyson en un susurro desviando su mirada.

**-Su madre adoptiva, Shelby Corcoran, tuvo un accidente y esta grave en el hospital. Puckerman, el padre de Beth, me la trajo y yo debo cuidarla hasta que Shelby se recupere-** indico Quinn con un nudo en la garganta viendo como Rachel le sonreia desde la sala, ajena a la conversación. **-Shelby también es la madre biológica de Rachel-** Alyson la miro rápidamente con las dos cejas en alto completamente asombrada por aquella información que ella desconocía. **-Es una larga historia, Aly, pero no me corresponde a mi contártela, sino a Rachel. Escúchame, no te pido que trates a Beth como si la conocieras de toda la vida. Solo te pido que por lo menos no la trates tan hostilmente. Ella... ella me necesita y siempre sera mi hija, eso no cambiara, pero...**

**-Ya sé que es tu hija. Fabray-** repuso Alyson con enojo mientras Quinn intentaba abrazarla. **-¡No! No necesito tu compasión. Solo...**

**-Beth siempre sera mi hija pero tú siempre seras mi sobrina, mi pequeña, mi dolor de cabeza, mi bebita-** enumero Fabray logrando por fin abrazar a su sobrina que ya no opuso resistencia. **-Alyson, que Beth haya llegado a mi vida no hará que deje de amarte. Eres mi sobrina y ella mi hija, tengo amor suficiente para las dos.**

**-¿Qué me dices de Berry?-** pregunto Alyson con una media sonrisa mientras que las mejillas de Quinn adquirían un tono rosa. **-¿Para ella también tienes el amor suficiente?**

**-¿Qué opinas de Rachel? ¿Sigue... cayéndote mal?-** replico Quinn ignorando la pregunta de su sobrina que frunció el ceño.

**-Berry siempre sera Berry. Siempre sera mi victima y la mirare con desconfianza-** respondió Alyson después de unos minutos mirando a Rachel hablando con Alex y Beth. **-Pero confieso que el hecho de que me haya enfrentado en mi habitación hace que le tenga un poco de respeto y hasta te diría que una mínima, pequeñísima, cantidad de cariño.**

**-Entonces, ¿La apruebas o no como... como mi novia?-** replico Quinn en un susurro y con nervios mientras que su sobrina clavaba sus ojos verdes azulados en ella seriamente. **-¿Cambiara tu opinión hacia ella si te digo que estoy saliendo con Rachel.**

**-¡¿Qué... que?! ¿Tú y el... enano ese? ¿Estas saliendo con Gollum?-** replico Alyson en un grito agudo que por suerte solo escucho Quinn.** -¡No puede ser! ¡No solo aparece una hija de la cual desconocía, sino que también una novia que no supera el medio metro! ¡Dame un respiro, Quinn!-** exclamo Alyson en un susurro ronco. Después hablo más para si misma que para su tia. **-Ahora entiendo todo. Por eso me enfrento. Debo decir que ese ataque de... 'valentía' de Berry hacia mi me sorprendió, pero que me haya enfrentado para defenderte me hace pensar que...**

**-¿Qué?-** interrogo Quinn al ver que su sobrina no continuo hablando, sino que se limito a sonreír con picardia.

**-Escúchame, Fabray. Tú sabes como soy, por lo tanto no esperes amabilidad o algo cariñoso de mi parte-** repuso Alyson después de unos minutos. **-Tú sabes que soy un poco... posesiva en lo que a ti respecta. No esperes que entable conversación con... tu hija como si la conociera de toda la vida. Es más, podría decirte que la ignorare. Tampoco esperes que de un momento a otro llame 'tia' al enano de piernas largas por que tampoco lo haré. Si por mi fuera las ataría a las dos y las mandaría por correo muy lejos de aqui, pero son importantes para ti...**

**-Tú también lo eres-** indico Quinn con convicción intentando ignorar parte del monologo de su sobrina. **-Ya te lo dije, Alyson, tengo amor para las tres. Beth es mi hija, tú mi sobrina y Rachel...**

**-Es tu novia. Por eso me preguntaste que opino de ella como tal-** sentencio Alyson mirando a su tia que trago saliva. **-Te repito, no la llamare 'tia Rachel' como lo hace Alex y si a la primera de cambio te hace llorar, yo la haré llorar a ella, pero si te hace bien mi opinión no debería importarte. Aun asi la tendré en la mira... y ni esperes que te felicite. Lo haré cuando compruebe que ella es la adecuada para ti.**

**-¿Y con Beth?-** pregunto Quinn con cautela mientras una sonrisa afloraba en sus labios tras escuchar las palabras de su sobrina que le confirmaron que aceptaba a Rachel pero a su manera.

**-Entiendo que... tu hija este pasando por un mal momento y es obvio que para mi siempre sera una intrusa-** respondió Alyson lentitud y seriedad. **-Pero si tienes que cumplir el rol de madre, no seré yo quien arruine eso. No maltratare a... la niña, pero no esperes que vaya corriendo a su encuentro para abrazarla y le decirle lo mucho que jamas la querré-** Quinn la miro con el ceño fruncido pero Alyson se encogió de hombros. **-Creo que podemos compartir el mismo aire sin que sienta ganas de matarla.**

**-¿Podrías... al menos... intentar conocerla un poco más?-** susurro Quinn con sigilo de no retroceder los casilleros que había avanzado con su sobrina. **-Ya sabes, Aly. Es una niña de siete años y yo hace varios que no tengo contacto con ella, entonces quiero ir conociéndola y me encantaría que tú estuvieras al lado mio mientras lo hago.**

**-No te prometo nada, Fabray-** fue la escueta respuesta de Alyson levantándose del lugar y dejando a Quinn allí sentada mientras ella se adentraba en su habitación.

**-Espera, ¿De que hablaron con Rachel en tu habitación?-** pregunto la rubia tomando la mano de Alyson para impedir su salida.

**-Eso queda entre el gnomo y yo-** respondió Gallagher soltándose del agarre y yéndose del lugar dejando a su tia allí, viéndola irse a su habitación.

Quinn resoplo con resignación. No debía presionar a Alyson, sino todo lo contrario debía darle su libertad para que la chica pudiera procesar todo aquello y ver lo que pasaba de ahora en adelante. Por otro lado se alegraba de que no se opusiera a su relación con Rachel y que por lo menos no trataría tan mal a Beth. Quinn necesitaba a Alyson a su lado, la necesitaba para poder demostrarle que la llegada de Beth no afectaría a la relación de ambas.

Respiro profundo antes de bajar las escaleras y encontrarse con Rachel, Alex y Beth. Estos dos últimos en un rincón sentados moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de una cancion que solo Beth escuchaba puesto que era la única que tenia los auriculares beats puestos mientras que el chico sonreia expectante a la opinión de su prima y la encontró en los pulgares hacia arriba de ésta.

**-¡Subele, Alex!-** grito Beth al tiempo que Fabray se sentaba al lado de Rachel que no quitaba de vista a los dos niños.

**-Beth, no grites que te escuchamos-** indico Quinn pero su hija ni siquiera se giro a mirarla y Alex le sonrió negando con la cabeza. **-Estamos al lado tuyo.**

**-No te escuchara, tia Quinn-** indico el chico moviendo las manos al ritmo de la música que salia de los auriculares que ya sonaban a un volumen demasiado alto. **-Esta aprendiendo lo que es música de verdad.**

**-Bájale el volumen que vas a dejarla sorda, Alex-** ordeno Quinn apuntándolo con el dedo. El chico rodó los ojos pareciéndose a Alyson pero aun si hizo lo que su tia le ordeno. **-Así me gus...**

**-Ey, ¿qué paso con la música?-** le cuestiono Beth a su primo que señalo a Quinn con la cabeza. **-Subele, Alex. Me gustaba esa cancion... Aunque se escuchaba un poco bajo.**

**-¿Bajo? Un poco más y lo escuchan los del edificio de enfrente, ¿Eso es bajo para ti, Beth?-** pregunto Quinn con el ceño fruncido mientras que Rachel presionaba los labios para no reír pero su novia que se dio cuenta de eso y la enfrento. **-No es gracioso, Berry. Mi hija se va a quedar sorda por una estúpida cancion de moda.**

**-En realidad no es de moda, es de rap-** aclaro Beth con inocencia buscando complicidad en su primo que asintió.** -Bueno, eso dijo Alex y yo le creo. No me mentiste, ¿No, Alex?-** El chico negó con la cabeza y Beth se dirigió de nuevo a Quinn. **-Si le bajamos el volumen,¿Podemos seguir escuchando música?**

**-Con el volumen bajo, eh-** cedió Quinn con seriedad mientras que Beth y Alex intercambiaban una mirada cómplice. **-Hablo en serio, Gallagher. Tú seras el único responsable de la sordera de tu prima si eso llega a pasar.**

**-¿Y si mejor jugamos a los vídeos juegos o vemos un dibujo animado, Beth?-** sugirió Alex mientras que ahora fue el turno de Quinn intercambiar una mirada con Rachel que negó con la cabeza.

Alex se fue rumbo hacia su habitación mientras que Beth se quedo escuchando música. Quinn la miro seriamente recordandole el tema del volumen y Beth rodó los ojos antes de darle la espalda. Rachel, por otro lado, soltó una pequeña risa al ver lo desorientada que estaba su novia.

-Deja de reírte y dame un informe detallado de la situación- ordeno Quinn abrazando a la morena para recostarla sobre su pecho.

**-Parecen llevarse bien. Durante tu ausencia hablaron de dibujos animados, vídeos juegos y hasta de fútbol. Beth dijo que le gustaba y Alex se comprometió a enseñarle algunas cosas-** respondió Rachel mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa y ésta le robo un beso. **-¿Qué-que haces, Quinn?**

**-Beso a mi novia, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo?-** pregunto Quinn sonriendo por que la morena miraba todo alrededor para ver si alguien las había visto. **-Tranquila, Beth sabe que eres mi novia, Alex aun no pero se lo podemos decir ahora, estoy segura que se lo tomara de la mejor manera y Alyson... Bueno, ella ya lo sabe y parece no molestarle.**

**-¿Como estuvo eso?-** cuestiono Rachel olvidándose de su ataque de histeria. **-¿Se puso complicada?**

**-Alyson es complicada pero se podría decir que salio todo bien-** respondió Quinn acariciando el pelo de Rachel mientras ésta no perdía de vista el rostro de la rubia. **-Me dijo que no espere que corra a los brazos de Beth pero que no la tratara mal y eso ya es mucho viniendo de ella. Creo que solo es cuestión de tiempo...Hasta que se adapte a esto.**

**-Todos debemos adaptarnos a esto. Solo... Sé que no lo harás, pero... No la dejes de lado ahora que Beth llego a tu vida-** susurro Rachel en el oído de la rubia mientras Alex regresaba con varias películas en la mano. **-No le hagas sentir que te pierde, ¿Si?**

**-O sea que de eso hablaron allí arriba, ¿No?-** replico Quinn acercándose más a su novia mientras le dejaba un beso en el cuello haciéndola reír. **-No me cansare de decirlo, amo tu risa.**

**-Yo te amo a ti-** susurro Rachel besando tiernamente a Quinn que no opuso resistencia y de esa forma la rubia se olvidaría de su pregunta. Al parecer lo logro por que Fabray no volvió a preguntar sobre eso.

La información que le dejo caer Alyson afianzo más su amor hacia su novia. Por que eso significaba que si Quinn no dejaba de hablar de ella en su ausencia era por que la tenia todo el tiempo en su mente y eso la lleno de felicidad. Si tan solo hubiese hablado antes, si tan solo hubiese dejado ese miedo de lado ahora mismo estaría festejando años de noviazgo con Quinn, no un mes. Aquello ultimo la regreso a la realidad. Hace unos días atrás estaba pensando en sorprender a la rubia por su mes aniversario y de repente se vio visitando a su madre biológica en el hospital. Como había cambiado todo en menos de tres días.

**-Tenia pensado ir a ver a Shelby mañana-** susurro Rachel mientras que un poco más apartados Beth y Alex miraban la televisión mientras se recostaban sobre la alfombra para estar más cómodos.

**-Nosotras fuimos esta mañana con Beth-** indico Quinn tragando saliva viendo como los ojos de Rachel se volvían sombríos. **-No me dejaron pasar pero si verla desde lejos. Hubieras visto a Beth... Ella es tan fuerte, Rachel. Tan positiva que tengo miedo que en el momento menos esperado ella se derrumbe completamente y yo no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.**

**-Estando a su lado la ayudaras. Es común que los niños vean todo de la mejor manera y tan... optimistas pero...-** Rachel trago saliva con dificultad y fue en ese entonces que Quinn comprendió que la morena lo estaba pasando igual o peor que ella. **-Shelby saldrá de esto. Tiene que hacerlo, tiene una hija esperándola, una niña que a pesar de tenerte a ti también la necesita a ella.**

**-Ven aqui-** pidió la rubia abrazando cariñosamente a Rachel mientras ésta cerraba su mano alrededor del suéter de la rubia con fuerzas al tiempo que cerraba los ojos para que las lagrimas no cayeran de sus ojos. **-Todo saldrá bien, ¿Si, pequeña?-** Rachel asintió aferrándose más a la rubia. **-Creo que necesitamos unos días para distraernos un poco. Beth para no estar pendiente del estado de Shelby, yo para acercarme más a ella y tú para no sentirte tan agotada animícamente... Deberíamos viajar.**

**-No lo sé, Quinn. ¿Crees que seria lo correcto?-** cuestiono Rachel respirando profundo antes de salir de su escondite en el pecho de su novia y enfrentarla de frente. **-En caso de que viajáramos, ¿Adonde iríamos?**

**-A Lima-** respondió la rubia de repente llamando la atención de su novia. **-Claro, Rachel. Vamos a Lima y no solo matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, sino que matamos tres, cuatro, cinco, los que sean pero vayamos-** La efusividad de la rubia hizo reír ligeramente a la morena que le acaricio el rostro con ternura. **-Podemos decirles a nuestros padres que estamos juntos, festejamos nuestro mes aniversario, en familia. Llevamos a Beth que conozca a Judy y hasta podemos invitar a Alex y a Alyson para que nos acompañen y asi vayan conociéndose más... ¿Qué me dices? ¿Vamos?. Dale, por favor...**

**-Odio tus ojos verdes por que son capaces de convencerme de lo que sea-** fue la respuesta de Rachel fingiendo molestia pero Quinn levanto su ceja con soberbia. **-Quita esa cara y consulta el plan con los demás. Por mi parte tienes mi voto.**

**-Te amo, Frodo-** indico la rubia besándola nuevamente. Un beso que expresaba el agradecimiento de saber que sin importar qué, Rachel iría con ella hasta el mismísimo infierno. Se separo de la morena y se dirigió hacia su sobrino y su hija. **-Ey, Beth, Alex, ¿Qué les parece si este fin de semana vamos a Lima?**

**-¿A ver a la abuela Judy?-** se adelanto Alex mirando a su tia con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Beth miraba a los dos completamente desorientada. Quinn asintió y su sobrino soltó un grito de emoción antes de girarse hacia su prima. **-La abuela Judy te encantara, Beth. Es la típica abuela que cocina galletas pero para nuestra mala suerte no juega a los vídeos, pero cuenta unas historias muy buenas que de seguro te gustaran.**

**-¿Qué historias?-** pregunto Beth con toda su atención sobre Alex que esbozo una sonrisa traviesa mientras miraba a Quinn disimuladamente que frunció el ceño.

**-Historias de cuando Quinn y mi mamá eran pequeñas-** murmuro Alex encogiéndose de hombros regalandole una sonrisa tímida a Quinn. **-Lo siento, tia Quinn. Es... ¡Oh, por dios! Debo pedirle permiso a mis padres para ir a Lima. Ven, Beth. Acompáñame a llamar a papá para hablar con él y después hacemos lo mismo con mamá. Seguramente estará en Los Ángeles, papá dijo que tenia una reunión de trabajo pero no importa, la llamaremos igual.**

**-A veces creo que es más sobrino tuyo que mio. Digo, por su intensidad-** repuso Quinn viendo como su sobrino y su hija se hacían dueños del teléfono y hablaban con Zach. La rubia se gano un manotazo de su novia en el hombro haciéndola reír. **-Es broma, mi amor. Amor tu intensidad y tu dramatismo. Creo que si no fuera por eso no me habría enamorado de ti.**

**-Oh, lo estas arreglando, Fabray-** ironizo Rachel cruzándose de brazos mientras que su novia la miraba sonriente acercándose a ella. **-¡No! Aléjate, siempre me haces lo mismo.**

**-Eso es por que conozco tus puntos débiles-** canturreo Quinn recostándose sobre Rachel que le rodeo el cuello con los brazos antes de fundirse en un nuevo beso.

Un beso que las llevo a desear más pero que ambas sabían que no podían. Aun asi Quinn no pudo contenerse de besar el cuello de su novia, respirando el aroma de la morena y llenando sus pulmones de él, aquel que le hacia perder la cabeza. Volvió a los labios de su novia y los beso con ternura.

**-Búsquense un cuarto-** interrumpió la voz de Alyson haciendo aparición interrumpiendo a su tia y a Rachel que se ruborizo mientras quitaba a la rubia de encima suyo. **-Tú no pierdes el tiempo, ¿Eh, Hobbit?**

**-Es mi novia, puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera-** replico Quinn con una ceja en alto mientras que su sobrina rodaba los ojos. Iba a reprocharle por esa actitud pero Rachel se adelanto.

**-Cuéntale la idea, Quinn. Quizás... le gusta-** indico la morena mientras que Alyson la miraba con desconcierto.

**-Hemos pensado pasar este fin de semana en Lima-** comento Quinn fingiendo no darle importancia aunque por dentro era todo lo contrario. Rogaba por que Alyson aceptase la idea. **-Vamos a ir con Rachel y Beth a ver a la abuela Judy. Invite a Alex y fue a hablar con tus padres para pedirles permiso de ir. ¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?**

Alyson no respondió. Levanto una ceja y se fue de la sala rumbo a la cocina dejando a su tia allí en compañía de Rachel que sonrió con resignación mientras que en su mente aparecía las palabras _"El orgullo Fabray"_.

**-¿Qué le costaba decirme si o no?-** cuestiono Quinn en voz baja dirigiéndose a su novia que se encogió de hombros. **-¡Dios! Estábamos bien, ¿Por que se comporta asi?**

**-Por que soy tu sobrina, Fabray-** intervino Alyson nuevamente con una manzana en la mano enfrentándose a su tia. **-Y si ire a Lima, pero tú invitas. Que quede claro que solo lo hago para ver a la abuela Judy.**

Después de eso Alyson se fue de la sala rumbo hacia su habitación de nuevo. Quinn la observo irse mientras que Rachel hacia lo mismo al tiempo que se abrazaba a la cintura de su novia nuevamente.

**-Ya, amor. Por lo menos acepto ir-** remarco Rachel encogiéndose de hombros ganándose la atención de Quinn. **-Peor es nada. Dijo que iría por Judy pero tú y yo sabemos que va para vigilar por ella misma todo lo que pase a tu alrededor.**

**-A veces se pasa de sobreprotectora-** murmuro Quinn con el ceño fruncido mientras Rachel soltaba una carcajada que no pudo retener. **-¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Qué dije?**

**-¿Tú te escuchas cuando hablas, Quinnie? ¿Justo tú vas a decir que Alyson "se pasa de sobreprotectora"?-** replico Rachel dibujando comillas conteniendo la risa. **-Amor, tú eres la persona más sobreprotectora que conozco. ¿O debo recordarte como te comportas cuando se trata de 'tus chicas'?-** Quinn se cruzo de brazos con actitud infantil y eso hizo reír aun más a la morena. **-Si haces eso, es por que sabes que tengo razón. Ya, Quinnie. Cambia esa carita... Vamos, hazlo-** la rubia negó con la cabeza y la morena comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

**-Ey, mira, Beth... Están jugando sin nosotros-** indico Alex regresando con su prima que miraba la escena de Rachel y Quinn con una sonrisa en los labios. **-Nosotros también queremos jugar, tia Rachel.**

**-Entonces, vengan. Quinn se resiste demasiado-** repuso Rachel con la voz entrecortada mientras que Alex y Beth se arrojaban sobre la rubia uniéndose a la morena que se reía completamente feliz por compartir ese momento con su novia y la familia de ésta.

Aunque lo cierto era que deseaba que Alyson también se uniera a ellos en ese momento de relax que todos necesitaban, pero se resigno al recordar que la chica jamás compartiría algo asi con ella, al menos no en un futuro cercano. Quizás si hubiese levantado su mirada y miraba hacia la habitación de Alyson la hubiera descubierto mirando la escena que se presentaba en la sala con una sonrisa en los labios.

Después de todo, como le había dicho a su tia una vez, ella no era la chica fría y calculadora que Quinn pensaba que era. Alyson trago saliva antes de apartar su vista de la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos e irse a su habitación.

**-Ya... ya, basta... ¡Me rindo!-** grito Quinn con las manos en alto mientras que Rachel, Alex y Beth detenían sus cosquillas riéndose antes de que la rubia formara una sonrisa traviesa. **-¡Ahora es mi turno! Sera mejor que empiecen a correr, malditos enanos.**

**-Corran, corran que tia Quinn nos atrapara-** gritaba Rachel riéndose al tiempo que emprendía la huida de su novia mientras que Beth y Alex hacían lo mismo.

Era digno de ver aquella imagen, tan asi fue que Alyson escucho las risas y volvió a salir de su habitación con una sonrisa que le era difícil disimular. Mucho menos cuando descubrió a su tia cargando a Beth sobre sus hombros riéndose al tiempo que corría a Alex que se escondía detrás de Rachel.

**-Alyson, ayúdame que no puedo con todos-** pidió Quinn deteniéndose el juego mirando a su sobrina que la miro con una ceja en alto.

**-¡Alex es mio!-** exclamo Aly son una sonrisa traviesa bajando rápidamente las escaleras mientras que Rachel y Quinn intercambiaban una mirada de complicidad.

Sabían que Alyson no cambiaría su opinión respecto a la morena y a Beth, al menos no lo haría en un futuro cercano pero por lo menos se unía a esos pequeños momentos que hacían que la relación entre todos se afianzara un poco más. Un acercamiento que se potenciaría en el viaje a Lima, o al menos esa era la intención de Quinn.

**-Ya... Ya tiempo fuera... tiempo fuera-** grito Rachel una vez que Quinn y Alyson lograron inmovilizarla a ella, a Alex y a Beth que se reían a carcajadas. **-Qué buen equipo hacemos, Alyson. Fue fácil dominar a estos gnomos.**

**-Míralos, son todos unos debiluchos-** bromeo Alyson sosteniendo a Alex que frunció el ceño. Los ojos de Alyson se conectaron momentáneamente con Beth y eso la hizo sonreír apenas. **-Pensé que tu hija seria un poco más... fuerte, tia Quinn.**

**-Yo soy fuerte-** replico Beth cruzándose de brazos enfrentándose a la mirada de Alyson que levanto una ceja. **-Alex, Rachel... Hay que demostrarle lo fuerte que somos los gnomos.**

**-Oh, otra que osa enfrentarme, ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Estoy perdiendo autoridad?-** se pregunto asi misma la sobrina de Quinn causando la risa de su tia que ayudo a la morena a levantarse del sofá. **-Necesito hablar urgentemente con mi mentora. ¿Donde esta Santana cuando la necesito?**

**-Santana es la que me dijo 'pequeña Quinnie', ¿Cierto?-** le pregunto Beth a la rubia que asintió. **-Me cae bien Santana. También Britt y Eleonor, ¿Podemos ir a verlas, Quinn?**

**-Mmm... no sé, ¿Qué opinan?-** pregunto Quinn lanzando una mirada general recibiendo la aceptación de todos. -Perfecto, vamos a ver a las tías.

Alex salio corriendo directo hacia su habitación. Alyson en cambio miro a Quinn y Rachel supo que era algo intimo entre la rubia y su sobrina, por esa razón le tendió su mano a Beth que se la tomo con una sonrisa.

**-Sabes que esto no significa nada, Fabray-** indico Alyson mirando a su tia directamente para saber que hablaba en serio. **-Que haya jugado con ella, no significa que la haya aceptado.**

**-Pero por lo menos jugaste con... Beth-** replico Quinn en un susurro en el oído de su sobrina. **-Y eso es lo que me importa. Gracias, Alyson.**

**-De nada, Quinn-** indico la chica con soberbia haciendo reír a la rubia que la abrazo tiernamente.

Ambas sabían que aquello debían hacerlo juntas. Alyson aceptar que ya no era la única rubia en la vida de su tia y Quinn demostrar que a pesar de todo, Alyson seria siempre Alyson, su amada sobrina y que la llegada de Beth no representaba peligro alguno para ella.

* * *

Perdón por el retraso. Dije que actualizaría el fin de semana y no lo hice. Ademas de que ayer tampoco actualice, asi que perdón por eso. Ya me regañaron xD

Aprovecho para agradecer a las personas que vienen comentando desde el primer capitulo y que no puede agradecer antes... **Niqqi, joy philip, Guest, NowiRS, Suzy, Lucy, Carla, glee3, Cynthia, ChicaAcheleFeliz, Sasie GarRu, ****Catalina, jamie, maida, Stefy, flopygleek, faberryislove, charlie, Andrea, CrushOnCyrus, Sol...** Gracias por la buena onda. Algunas fueron criticas buenas, otras malas pero todas fueron tomadas de la misma manera. No puedo olvidarme tampoco de los clásicos de siempre, pero no los voy a nombrar por que tengo miedo de olvidarme de alguno. Tengo memoria de corto plazo... Okno! xD No, en serio... de verdad mucha gracias a todos. A los que me comentan en cada capitulo, a los que me comentan de vez en cuando, quienes me escriben un review extenso, quienes me escriben una sola palabra, quienes me regañan por MP por no actualizar, aquellos a los que jamas les respondí los reviews... Gracias a todos, de verdad! Si, estoy sensible y qué? Algún problema? jajajaj

Esto no es para redimirme por mi falta de actualización ni nada por el estilo, es solo que... Me pareció justo agradecer a aquellos que jamas agradecí. Eso es todo!

Por ultimo, **nikad: **No me olvide de nuestro desafío... Volveré. Ya sabes que la llama jamas se apaga :P**  
**

Hasta la próxima!

Besos y Abrazos :)


	25. 25 - Excelentemente Bien

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 25. Excelentemente Bien**

**-Muy buen ensayo-** felicito el señor Harper una vez que finalizo el ensayo de ese viernes. **-Weston, menos Gastón, ¿Puede ser?-** Brody asintió mientras la hermana de Ashley ocultaba una sonrisa. **-Paul, más Bestia y menos sonrisas. Las bailarinas excelentes, aunque Carter, sonríe un poco más, ¿Si?-** Ahora fue el turno de Brody de ocultar una sonrisa pero la pelirroja lo fulmino con la mirada antes de sacarle la lengua al chico que le devolvió el gesto. **-Ya, basta ustedes dos. Como dije, fue un buen ensayo. Pueden retirarse.**

Poco a poco fueron yéndose de a uno. Brody y Jenn se fueron peleando como siempre mientras que Paul, le regalo una caricia en el hombro a Rachel acompañado de una sonrisa. La morena se retraso un poco y no le sorprendió que el director no le dedicara algunas palabras como lo había hecho con el resto del reparto, por que Rachel sabia que el señor Harper siempre le decía lo que pensaba respecto a ella cuando estaban los dos solos. No por que no la considerara talentosa, sino todo lo contrario. Siempre tenia los mejores halagos para la morena y esa era una de las razones por la cual no la felicitaba frente a los demás, no quería que el resto pensara que tenia favoritismo alguno.

**-Rachel-** llamo el señor Harper al tiempo que la morena sonreia con amabilidad. **-Déjame decirte que cada día me sorprendes más. Eres excelente.**

Siempre eran las misma palabras. El señor Harper destacaba la excelencia de Rachel, su capacidad actoral, su majestuosa voz y por sobre todas las cosas la grandeza con la que Rachel aceptaba esas palabras. No había día en el cual el director de la obra no la elogiara y la morena no sonriera de oreja a oreja por esa razón.

**-Gracias, señor Harper. Es usted muy amable con sus palabras-** repuso la morena con un rubor en las mejillas mientras que el director hacia ademanes con las manos quitandole importancia a eso. **-Disculpe, pero no sé si le habrá dicho su esposo que yo hable con él y le pedí la tarde libre.**

**-Oh, si, si. Me lo dijo. No te preocupes, Rachel. Puedes tomarte la tarde libre-** otorgo el señor Harper con una sonrisa amable. **-De hecho, pienso darle la tarde libres a todos asi que no hay problema alguno... Pero no te olvides que la semana que viene eres completamente mía.**

**-Ya sabe que desde el primer día soy completamente suya, señor Harper, pero que no se entere ni su esposo ni mi novia-** bromeo la morena haciendo reír al hombre mientras consultaba su reloj pulsera. **-Hablando de ella, se me hace tarde. Si me disculpa, debo irme.**

**-Oh, si, claro. Salúdame a Quinn y dile que te cuide-** indico el señor Harper abrazando a Rachel. **-Si no lo hace se las vera conmigo. No puedo darme el lujo de perder a mi estrella. De cualquier forma, disfruta tu fin de semana, Rachel.**

**-Lo mismo digo, señor Harper. Saludos a su esposo-** repuso Rachel despidiéndose del director y yendo rumbo a su camerino donde estaban sus cosas para luego partir hacia Lima.

Aquel viernes al mediodía Quinn pasaría a buscarla por el teatro junto con Beth y los Gallagher, después de eso irían hacia el aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo que los llevaría hacia el hogar de sus padres para oficializar frente a ellos su noviazgo y de paso disfrutar de un fin de semana en familia.

**-Ya se volvió habitual encontrarnos a la salida-** Bromeo una voz a espaldas de la morena. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que era Jennifer Carter sonriendole de oreja a oreja. **-El señor Harper nos acaba de decir que tenemos la tarde libre, ¿Tú que harás, judía?**

**-Viajare con Quinn a Lima para ver a mis padres y a la madre de ella-** respondió Rachel tomando el brazo que le ofrecía su amiga mientras se dirigían hacia la salida del teatro. **-¿Y tú, Jenn? ¿Conocer a otro novio de tu madre?**

**-Aceptara mi invitación a cenar, ¿Cierto, pelirroja?-** intervino Brody mientras que Jennifer rodaba los ojos y Rachel sonreia mirando alternativamente a los dos. Weston se acerco a la morena y le tendió también su brazo que ésta acepto con gusto. **-No tienes excusa, Jenn. Tenemos la tarde libre y mañana no trabajamos. Después de cenar podríamos ir a bailar.**

**-¿Un concejo, Weston?-** repuso la pelirroja mirando al chico que asintió. **-Renueva tus "tácticas de seducción" por que las demás bailarinas me dijeron que lo mismo hiciste con ellas. Yo no pienso salir con un idiota que no tiene cerebro para pensar en una mejor idea que la de cenar y salir a bailar pensando que de esa forma terminare en su cama-** Brody la quedo mirando con la boca abierta y Rachel sintió la sensación de estar viviendo un especie de déjà vu.

**-Te mintieron-** negó Brody mientras que la pelirroja rodaba los ojos haciendo reír a la morena. **-Ey, Rachel. Ayúdame, ¿Quieres? Te nombrare madrina de mi boda con Carter si todo sale bien. Mira que no me olvido que soy el padrino de la tuya con Quinn.**

**-¿Boda? ¿Cuando paso eso, Rachel? ¿Como es que yo no me entere?-** se escandalizo la pelirroja soltándose del agarre de la morena y enfrentándola de frente mientras seguía caminando pero de espaldas.

**-Eso fue algo que le propuse a Brody cuando estábamos borrachos-** aclaro Rachel viendo como Jenn caminaba hacia atrás y estuvo a punto de alertarla de que se caería cuando vio un pequeño escalón detrás de ella.

**-Debes tener cuidado para la próxima-** le murmuro Brody a Jennifer mientras la tomaba de la cintura para evitar que esta se cayera para atrás.

Rachel vio esa escena un poco intima entre los dos chicos y decidió darles privacidad a ambos abandonando el lugar. Afuera del teatro se encontró con una de las camionetas que Eleonor tenia en el taller para arreglar y en una de las ventanillas de ésta se encontró con la cara de Beth sonriendole de oreja a oreja y al lado de la niña Quinn con la misma sonrisa que su hija. Se detuvo unos segundos para guardar aquella hermosa imagen en su mente. Avanzo lentamente al vehículo mientras que su novia hacia lo mismo yendo a su encuentro.

**-Hola-** saludo cuando tuvo a la rubia enfrente y después de besarla tiernamente.** -¿Lista para irnos?**

**-Si, estoy... Ey, ¿Donde están Alyson y Alex?-** pregunto la morena al ver que ninguno de los Gallagher estaban en la camioneta. En el interior solo se veía a Eleonor, que era la que conducía, Ashley de copiloto, Santana en el asiento de atrás y Britt a su lado, mientras que en el ultimo estaba Beth que parecía no poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

**-Zach viajo con ellos hasta Los Ángeles para encontrarse allí con Frannie. Al parecer, quieren un tiempo como familia. Creo que intentan recomponer las cosas entre ellos dos-** explico Quinn encogiéndose de hombros. **-Alex protesto por que quería venir con nosotras pero Alyson le dijo que ya tendríamos oportunidad de viajar todos juntos la próxima vez y eso medio que lo tranquilizo un poco.**

**-Entonces, ¿Solo seremos nosotras tres o ellas irán con nosotras?-** pregunto Rachel señalando con la cabeza hacia el interior de la camioneta.

**-No, ellas nos acompañaran hasta el aeropuerto y después se irán las cuatro en una cita doble o algo asi-** indico Quinn con una sonrisa en el rostro que desoriento a Rachel. **-No me mires asi, no estoy tan tranquila sabiendo que las cuatro están en una cita pero estoy tan feliz con este viaje que por el momento se lo dejo pasar.**

**-¡Fabray, mueve tu duro trasero que se hace tarde!-** grito Santana desde la ventanilla interrumpiendo la respuesta de la morena que le regalo un nuevo beso a su novia antes de dirigirse hacia el vehículo.

**-¡Rachel!-** saludo Beth con efusividad una vez que la morena entro a la camioneta. **-Con Britt queremos que nos cantes la cancion de la Bella y la Bestia mientras viajamos.**

**-Beth, Rachel lleva toda la mañana cantando. Déjala descansar, ¿Si?-** pidió Quinn con una sonrisa sentándose en medio de la morena y su hija que frunció el ceño mirando a la rubia y después a Rachel que le guiño un ojo que la hizo sonreír de nuevo. **-Complicidad entre enanos no, ¿Ok?**

**-Lo que digas, Quinn-** murmuro Beth mientras la rubia la abrazaba por los hombros pegándola más a su cuerpo.

Los últimos días aquella era la misma posición que adoptaban las dos rubias cada vez que estaban juntas, ya sea para ver la televisión, para leer, algo que a Quinn le gustaba y más aun si Beth la escuchaba atentamente. A la hora de dormir era lo mismo, Quinn se quedaba con su hija hasta que ésta se quedaba dormida, Rachel solamente intervenía para darle el beso de las buenas noches y luego las dejaba solas a ambas por que sabían que aquello era indispensable para que fortalecieran su relación.

Cada día iban a visitar a Shelby al hospital. La mujer seguía en el mismo estado, quizás una leve mejoría, pero apenas. Por las mañanas eran Quinn y Beth quienes la visitaban y, después de salir de los ensayos del teatro, era Rachel quien visitaba a su madre. Se quedaba unos minutos con ella, le hablaba como si pudiera escucharla, le contaba su día a día, como era convivir con Beth y estar al lado de Quinn, cosas del teatro y demás cosas de la vida cotidiana, por ultimo antes de irse le dejaba un beso en la frente, algo que se volvió habitual y necesario, como si de esa forma pudiera brindarle la calidez que el cuerpo de Shelby necesitaba.

Beth cada día se adaptaba más, a pesar de llevar con ellas menos de una semana. Por las mañanas, después de visitar a Shelby iba con Quinn al taller de Eleonor donde pasaba la mañana jugando con la morocha y Brittany, de vez en cuando se unía Mike que le enseñaba a la niña algunos pasos de baile que Beth parecía aprender con rapidez. Santana también las acompaño a lo largo de aquellos días. Podía pasar con Beth del desafío a una muestra de cariño de un momento a otro y eso hacia reír y enternecer a Quinn.

La relación con Alex era la misma que la ultima vez, a lo largo de aquellos días jugaban juntos cada vez que se veían y siempre que veían la televisión, ya sea viendo una película o un dibujo animado, terminaban completamente dormidos los dos, lo cual causaba ternura en Quinn. Alyson seguía igual, quizás había dejado un poco de lado su orgullo y egoísmo cuando uno de esos días estaban jugando al fútbol con Alex y Beth y ésta ultima se cayo al suelo golpeándose la rodilla. Quinn la miro sorprendida cuando corrió hacia ellas y la vio abrazando a Beth por la cintura mientras la ayudaba a caminar, pero después de eso, la joven Gallagher no volvió a dar muestras de cariño o acercamiento hacia la pequeña Fabray.

**-Quinn, ¿Como... como es Judy?-** pregunto Beth con timidez una vez que emprendieron camino hacia el aeropuerto.

**-Es... es buena-** fue la respuesta de la rubia después de haber compartido una mirada con la morena que le sonrió con ternura. **-Mmm... es rubia como nosotras, sabe hacer galletas, como Alex te dijo y... y seguramente le caerás bien.**

**-¿De verdad?-** cuestiono la niña bajando la mirada, haciendo enternecer, no solo a Quinn, sino a todas las presentes en la camioneta. **-¿Tú crees que me rechazara?**

**-Es imposible que te rechace, mini Quinn-** intervino Santana con una dulzura poco usual en ella. **-Dile que vas de mi parte, que yo te di mi aprobación.**

**-Eres tan dulce cuando quieres, San-** indico Britt mirando fijamente a la latina que esbozo una sonrisa de lado encogiéndose de hombros antes de girarse hacia Quinn y mirarla con superioridad. **-¿Puedo besarte?**

**-Ni se te ocurra, Pierce-** advirtió Quinn con seriedad mientras que Santana y Britt se miraban cómplices. **-Hablo en serio. Lo mismo va para ustedes dos Carter y Page, no se hagan las idiotas. Me llego el rumor de que las vieron muy juntitas ayer.**

**-Estúpida Jennifer-** murmuro Ashley para si misma pero todas las escucharon. Respiro profundo antes de continuar. **-No hicimos nada, Quinn. Eleonor, dile que no hicimos nada.**

**-Es cierto. Solamente peleamos, como siempre-** informo Eleonor sin despegar la vista del camino.

**-Pelearon con sus lenguas-** indico Santana haciendo ruborizar a las dos chicas mientras que Britt reía a su lado y Beth y Rachel se acomodaban mejor junto al cuerpo de Quinn que miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido. **-Eso de las 'peleas' no me lo creo. Ustedes dos intentan engañarnos. Bueno, al menos intentan engañar a 'mami Quinn'.**

**-A mi no me engañan-** replico la rubia mientras que Beth se recostaba sobre sus piernas con los ojos cerrados. Rachel coloco la mano sobre la cabeza de la niña acariciándole el pelo. **-Como sea, Carter, Page, ¿Están juntas?**

**-No-** respondieron las dos al unisono con una sonrisa cómplice que le indico a Quinn que algo ocultaban. Una ultima mirada fue lo ultimo que intercambiaron antes de que la morocha volviera a hablar:** -No pasa nada entre nosotras. Somos solamente amigas, Quinn.**

**-Déjalas-** le susurro Rachel en el oído a su novia. **-Hazle creer que les crees.**

Quinn no dijo más nada. Abrazo a Rachel por el cuello, a Beth por la cintura y se recostó mejor en el asiento del vehículo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios. Escucho las conversaciones de sus amigas, alguna que otra broma de Santana que la hizo reír, alguna frase inocente por parte de Britt que la lleno de ternura y las caricias que dejaba Rachel en su mano que descansaba en el hombro de su novia.

**-Llegamos-** anuncio Eleonor deteniéndose en la entrada al aeropuerto.

**-Beth, princesa... llegamos. Despierta-** le susurro Quinn a su hija que se froto los ojos antes de acurrucarse más en las piernas de la rubia causando ternura en su madre. **-Beth... vamos, despierta.**

**-Deja, Fabray. Yo me encargo-** indico Santana una vez que abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta y quito a Beth de las piernas de la rubia. **-No me miren asi.**

Pero ni Rachel ni Quinn cambiaron su mirada de asombro hacia la latina cuando la vieron cargar a Beth en sus brazos. La niña le rodeo el cuello a Santana con sus brazos y la cintura con sus piernas. La latina rodó los ojos antes de darle la espalda a sus amigas con Beth en brazos.

**-Prometan que nos llamaran-** ordeno Eleonor con un puchero en los labios haciendo reír a sus amigas menos a Ashley que la miro con ternura. **-Lo digo en serio, Quinn.**

**-Eleonor, solo nos vamos dos días nada más-** replico Quinn abrazando a su amiga que no dio su brazo a torcer. **-Esta bien, te llamaremos.**

**-Tráenos recuerdos, Quinnie, y dile a Judy que mande galletas-** intervino Britt y esta vez fue el turno de Santana de mirar con ternura, pero esta vez a la rubia de ojos azules. **-Rachel, salúdame a tu familia gnomo y si es posible tráeme uno.**

**-Haré mi mejor intento. No te prometo nada, Britt-** repuso Rachel con amabilidad.

Después de varios minutos de despedidas y pedidos de obsequios por parte de Eleonor y Brittany, las dos rubias y Rachel entraron al aeropuerto. Durante el vuelo Quinn prefirió guardar silencio mientras veía como su novia y su hija interactuaban entre si. La emociono descubrir como Rachel congeniaba con Beth, sabia que para su novia aquello era nuevo y complicado, de hecho para ella también lo era. Nuevo por que jamas había estado rodeada de un niño las veinticuatro horas del día como ahora y complicado por que la niña en cuestión era la hija adoptiva de su madre biológica.

Por otro lado para Beth era casi lo mismo, con la leve diferencia de que ella lo veía todo desde el punto de vista de un niño propio de su edad. Para ella Shelby se recuperaría, Quinn era la madre que sabia que tenia pero con la que nunca llego a convivir y Rachel era aquella hermana mayor de la que su madre le hablaba, la misma que iban a ver en obras de teatros desde lo lejos y de la que ahora tenia el placer de conocer en persona.

La llegada al aeropuerto de Lima las atrapo con el sol cayendo, dándole paso al atardecer y con él llegaron los nervios a las tres chicas pero por diferentes razones. Beth por que sabia que conocería a una mujer que no sabia como era ni física ni emocionalmente, solo sabia que era 'la abuela Judy'. Quinn por que estaba preocupada por como podría reaccionar Beth respecto a esa nueva experiencia de conocer a la mujer que era su abuela y por como le diría que su madre que era novia de Rachel Berry, la única mujer que siempre amo. Por ultimo, Rachel que no sabia como le diría a sus padres que estaba de novia con Quinn, no por que sintiera vergüenza alguna sino por que no sabia como reaccionarían, al menos Hiram por que lo que respecta a Leroy seguramente estaría contentísimo. Él era el único que sabia de los sentimientos de la morena para con Quinn. No es que no confiara en su otro padre sino que tendía a ser un poco sobreprotector al respecto. Era como la versión masculina de Quinn en ese sentido.

Durante el viaje hacia sus respectivos hogares ninguna de las tres dijeron nada. Beth jugueteo con los dedos de la rubia mientras que ésta le sonreia dulcemente. Ahora fue el turno de Rachel de observar a su novia interactuando con su hija. Las dos rubias no hablaban, sus acciones lo hacían por ellas, quizás se debía al famoso 'llamado de la sangre' o algún otro tipo de conexión. Aun asi a la morena le gustaba aquello y rogaba por que Shelby se recuperase para poder presenciar con sus propios ojos eso que ella misma tenia el placer de vivir en carne propia.

**-Beth, baja a despedirte de Rachel-** le indico Quinn a su hija por la ventanilla del taxi con el equipaje de su novia en la mano acercándose a ésta que ya la esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios. **-Entonces, ¿Seras capaz de estar sin mi una noche?**

**-Sinceramente no-** fue la respuesta de la morena mientras que Quinn se hacia dueña de su cintura sin importarle que estaban en la vereda frente a la casa de sus suegros. **-Pero eso no es problema por que pienso ir a la medianoche a tu casa, subir hasta tu ventana, congelarme afuera mientras espero que me abras y asi pasar la noche contigo.**

**-¿Y solamente dormiremos o haremos algo más?-** pregunto Quinn con picardia haciendo reír a su novia que escondió su rostro en el hombro de la rubia mientras Beth se acercaba a ellas. **-Me muero por repetir lo de anoche.**

**-Yo también pero tenemos... espectadores-** indico Rachel mirando hacia Beth que las miraba con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. **-¿Y mi abrazo, Beth?**

La pequeña se acerco a Rachel una vez que ésta se soltó de Quinn. El abrazo que se regalaron entre ambas fue tan tierno que la rubia no pudo reprimir el impulso de unirse ellas también.

**-Ya tuve mi abrazo, ahora quiero mi beso-** indico Rachel mientras que Beth se abrazaba a su cintura sin abandonar su sonrisa. **-¿Verdad que me merezco mi beso, Beth?-** la niña asintió soltándose de Rachel pero quedándose cerca de la escena. **-Ya has visto a tu hija, Quinnie. Quiero mi beso.**

**-Mmm... no lo sé. Estamos frente a la casa de tus padres y... y no quiero que... que piensen que soy una... ¿Pervertida?-** Rachel se hubiese reído de aquello sino hubiese sido por la imagen tímida que Quinn le estaba regalando. Amaba ese lado tímido de la rubia, era algo que lograba enamorarla cada día más.

**-No se enteraran, amor, y si lo hacen deberían ir acostumbrándose por que eres mi novia, ¿O no?-** indico Rachel colocando su mano detrás de la nuca de su novia para acercarla más hacia ella.

El beso que se regalaron fue un tanto especial para ambas. El primero que se daban en el lugar que las vio crecer, donde se conocieron, donde se enamoraron una de la otra. Con la adrenalina de saber que a lo mejor serian descubierta por los padres de la morena o de algún otro pasante del lugar. Un beso que les supo a poco pero que sabían que no seria el único ni el ultimo que se darían, quizás en ese momento si por que hasta el otro día no se verían. Esa noche la pasarían cada una en su antiguo hogar para ponerse al día con sus respectivas familias. Sintieron como les tiraban de sus suéteres pero no se separaron del beso hasta que escucharon un carraspeo grave que definitivamente corto el momento.

**-P-pa... papá-** balbuceo Rachel un rubor en las mejillas pero sin separarse demasiado de la rubia que estaba completamente roja. **-Mmm... papi.**

**-Hola, hija-** la saludo Leroy con ternura y una mirada cómplice mientras la morena rodaba los ojos para quitarle importancia al asunto. **-Hola, Quinn.**

**-Se... s-se... señor Berry, ¿Como le va?-** repuso la rubia con nerviosismo mientras el padre de la morena se acercaba para regalarle un abrazo a forma de saludo. A lo lejos vio como Hiram la miraba seriamente y eso la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

**-Ahora que las veo mucho mejor y... ¿Quien es ella?-** cuestiono Leroy mirando a Beth que lo miro con una ceja en alto antes de sentir la mirada del hombre sobre ella, lo que la obligo a bajar la mirada. **-Hiram... acércate. No me hagas ir por ti, cielo.**

**-Beth, ven preciosa. Debes conocer a los padres de Rachel-** indico Quinn ofreciéndole la mano a su hija que se la tomo con timidez. **-Mmm... Ella es Beth. Beth, ellos son los señores Berry. Saluda.**

**-Hola-** saludo la niña escondiéndose detrás de su madre provocando una expresión de dulzura en Rachel y Leroy y una leve, apenas perceptible, sonrisa en Hiram.

**-Mmm... nosotras debemos irnos. Te-te... Te llamo en la noche, ¿Si?-** Rachel asintió mientras que su padre Hiram se hacia dueño de su equipaje y Leroy las miraba con una sonrisa que parecía que no podría quitarse en mucho tiempo. **-Fue... fue un gusto verlos señor... Señores Berry.**

**-El gusto fue nuestro, Quinn-** repuso Leroy con amabilidad yéndose para darle privacidad a su hija y a la rubia que se lo agradeció silenciosamente. **-Adiós, Beth. Espero verte pronto.**

La niña hizo un movimiento de cabeza que el padre de Rachel lo tomo como un saludo silencioso. Le guiño un ojo a su hija y se volvió a ir dejando a las tres completamente solas. Beth, al parecer también se dio cuenta de la situación y volvió al interior del taxi donde el conductor sonreia de oreja a oreja por que sabia que ese día se ganaría un buen billete con aquella espera.

**-¡Dios!-** se lamento Quinn en un susurro causando una risa nerviosa en su novia. **-No-no te burles, Berry. ¡Dios! ¡Estoy temblando! ¿Acaso no viste como me miraba tu papá? No hablo de Leroy sino de Hiram... ¡Me asesinara!**

**-Quinn, tranquilízate y mírame-** ordeno la morena sujetando el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos. **-Ok, esta no era la manera en que debíamos decirles pero es asi como se enteraron, ya paso. Ahora no hay nada por lo que... temer. El momento ya paso... y tranquila, mi papá no te asesinara, si lo hace yo misma lo asesino a él.**

**-Te amo-** susurro la rubia con su frente pegada a la de Rachel que le acaricio la nuca antes de regalarle un rápido beso. **-¿Crees... crees que les caeré bien?**

**-Excelentemente bien. Bueno, a Leroy ya lo tienes ahí y con Hiram te costara un poco pero lo lograras-** fue la respuesta de Rachel conectando sus ojos marrones con los verdes de Quinn. La rubia soltó un suspiro que hizo temblar a la morena. **-No debes preocuparte, amor. Todo saldrá bien. Ahora debes irte y no por que yo quiera sino por que debes hacerlo. No olvides de llamarme en la noche.**

**-Y tú no olvides de visitarme a medianoche en mi ventana-** bromeo Quinn con una sonrisa de lado. **-Te estaré esperando.**

Quinn beso nuevamente a su novia pero esta vez fue un beso lento, con intensiones de guardar el sabor de Rachel en sus labios hasta la próxima vez que volviera a besarla. Un ultimo y corto beso y después de eso la rubia se subió al taxi. Rachel soltó un suspiro cuando vio el vehículo alejarse mientras que Beth la saludaba con la mano desde el interior.

La morena camino hasta la casa de sus padres donde sabia que la esperaba un gran interrogatorio, al menos por parte de su papi Leroy, con Hiram sabia que le esperaba más bien una charla seria y reveladora. Respiro profundo antes de entrar y compartir tiempo, palabras, algunos abrazos y caricias con sus padres. Mientras tanto en el taxi Quinn y Beth iban charlando ajenas a los pensamientos de la morena.

**-Yo les avise pero ustedes no se separaban-** indico Beth haciendo referencia al beso que compartió Quinn con su novia. **-Me gusto el señor Berry, se parece un poco a Rachel... ¿Crees que le caeré bien a-a Judy?**

**-Mmm... Excelentemente bien-** respondió Quinn con una sonrisa mientras su hija se giraba para mirarla antes de abrazarla rápidamente y volver a sentarse con su espalda en el pecho de la rubia. **-No debes temer. Todo saldrá bien, princesa.**

**-Entonces, ¿Tú y Quinn están... juntas?-** cuestiono Hiram después de varios minutos en la cual Rachel hablo de cosas superficiales sin entrar en detalles, al menos no en el tema de Quinn. **-¿Cuando fue que eso paso? ¿Tú sabias algo sobre esto, Leroy?**

**-Papá, siempre estuve enamorada de Quinn. Al menos desde hace varios años y... y si, si estamos juntas-** respondió Rachel sin un atisbo de duda en la voz. Como le había dicho Santana una vez _"Mejor decir pocas palabras sinceras que formar cientos de oraciones que no revelan nada"_. **-La amo, papá, y lamento que te hayas enterado asi por que teníamos planeado un mejor momento y con un mejor escenario que la vereda de casa. No te enojes con papi, por que sabia poco y nada sobre esto.**

**-¿Por que jamas me dijiste nada? Pensé que la confianza era primordial en esta familia, Rachel-** comento Hiram sin emoción en la voz y Rachel no supo como tomarse aquello.

**-Eso no ha cambiado, papá. Confío en ustedes pero ¿Tú... tú te has visto como reaccionas cuando hablamos de novios o, en este caso, de novias?-** replico Rachel con una sonrisa mirando a su padre que sonrió apenas, lo que le indico a la morena que la situación era más actuación que otra cosa. **-Para tú tranquilidad, apenas llevamos casi un mes juntas. Mañana es nuestro mes aniversario y...**

**-¡¿Un mes?! ¿Es en serio, Rachel?-** cuestiono Leroy con asombro mientras que Hiram fruncía el ceño y miraba a su hija de pies a cabeza. **-¿Por que no nos dijiste antes?**

**-¿Ya lo hicieron?-** pregunto Hiram interrumpiendo la respuesta de su hija que al igual que su otro padre, ambos miraron a Hiram como si estuviese loco. -**¿Qué? No me miren asi, saben de lo que hablo y no piensen que esto es fácil para mi por que no es asi. Solo quiero saber si esa rubia dejo su huella en el cuerpo de mi bebé.**

**-Eso es privado, papá-** fue la respuesta de Rachel ruborizándose. **-Si hice o no el amor con Quinn queda entre ella y yo, nadie más. Te amo pero... ¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que es esto para mi?**

**-Para mi también-** intervino Leroy fulminando con la mirada a su marido. **-Si nuestra pequeña estrella es feliz, nosotros lo apoyaremos, ¿Cierto, Hiram? ¿Cierto?**

**-¿Eres feliz?-** interrogo Hiram con el rostro serio mirando a su hija que trago saliva antes de esbozar una sonrisa y asentir. **-¿Todo gracias a... a esa chica?**

**-A Quinn, papá, a Quinn. No actúes como si no la conocieras. Si, gracias a ella-** sentencio Rachel con convicción mirando fijamente a su padre para hacerle saber que estaba hablando en serio. **-La amo. Me has apoyado en todas las decisiones que tome, incluso en la descabellada de querer casarme con Finn, ¿Podrías apoyarme en esto también?**

**-Quiero hablar con esa chica-** fue lo ultimo que Hiram antes de hacerle una seña a su hija para que se acercase a él y asi entregarle el abrazo que ambos necesitaban. Una vez entre sus brazos y susurro: **-Ya te extrañaba, hija.**

Mientras tanto a varias cuadras de la casa de los Berry, Quinn era abrazada por su madre que parecía a punto de romperle las costillas. Le gustaba esa intensidad que mostraba Judy cada vez que volvían a juntarse, siempre terminaba sonriendo completamente feliz por el comportamiento de su madre.

**-Quinnie. Qué gusto verte de nuevo, ¿Por que no me avisaste que vendrías?-** cuestiono Judy mirando seriamente a su hija pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia la espalda de Quinn. **-Quinnie, ¿Ella... ella es...?**

**-Beth, ven, princesa. Saluda a la abuela Judy-** indico Quinn sonriendole a su hija mientras que Judy no podía quitar los ojos de encima de la niña. **-Es una larga historia, mamá. Por el momento Beth se quedara unos días conmigo, ¿Cierto, pequeña?-** la pequeña rubia asintió mirando de soslayo a Judy que intercambio una mirada de desconcierto con su hija. **-Ella... ella es la abuela Judy, Beth. Mamá, ella... Bueno, tú ya sabes quien es.**

**-Hola-** saludo Judy con un nudo en la garganta mientras se limpiaba disimuladamente una lagrima rebelde que no pudo contener. Le tendió una mano a su nieta y después de unos segundos ésta se la acepto con timidez. **-Mmm, ¿Ti-tienes hambre, Beth?-** la pequeña asintió y Quinn la miro con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. **-Estaba a punto de preparar algo para comer, ¿Quieres ayudarme o... o prefieres recostarte un rato antes de la cena?**

**-Lo mejor sera que descanse, mamá-** intervino Quinn mirando significativamente a su madre que ni siquiera la miro sino que seguía con la mirada fija en la mini Fabray. **-Fue un día un poco... largo. Mañana podremos preparar el desayuno, el almuerzo o cualquier otra comida juntas pero ahora Beth debe descansar, ¿Cierto, pequeña?-** Beth asintió con timidez aferrándose al brazo de la rubia que sonrió con ternura.

Ingresaron al antiguo hogar de Quinn y fue como volver al pasado. Ese olor a hogar, la calidez que alguna vez careció en aquel lugar, fotos de la familia en la pared, la sensación de volver a sentirse una niña, los recuerdos de Russel en aquellos rincones. Siempre había sentido eso cuando visitaba a su madre pero ahora todo eso se potenciaba, quizás ahora se debía a que quería transmitirle esas sensaciones a su hija, que en ese momento miraba todo el lugar con los ojos abiertos, como si quisiera guardar para siempre aquellas imágenes en sus retinas y en su mente. Una sonrisa entre las dos fue lo que necesitaron para saber que aquello era compartido.

**-Llevare a Beth y el equipaje arriba y luego bajo para que charlemos, mamá-** indico Quinn ofreciéndole de nuevo la mano a su hija.

Podía sentir la mirada de Judy puesta en ellas dos mientras subían las escaleras, sabia que para su madre había sido algo shockeante pero agradeció que supo estar a la altura de la situación y no hizo ninguna pregunta fuera de lugar. De hecho sus preguntas fueron superficiales, quizás su instinto maternal le había dicho que debían hablar cuando estuvieran las dos solas o vaya uno a saber qué.

**-Wow, Quinn... ¿Aquí dormías?-** le pregunto Beth una vez que estuvieron dentro de la antigua habitación de la rubia. **-Es bonita. Me gusta más esta que la de New York.**

**-Si, es bonita. Aquí hay... muchos recuerdos guardados-** Los ojos de Quinn automáticamente fueron a parar a la fotografía en su mesita de luz. Una foto de Russel y ella abrazados en sus mejores tiempos. Sonrió apenas cuando Beth tomo la imagen entre sus manos y la cuestiono con la mirada. **-Es Russel, mi papá. Él... él falleció.**

**-Russel-** susurro Beth más para si misma que para la rubia. Paso dos dedos por encima de la foto y la dejo en su posición original para continuar con su inspección del dormitorio de su madre. **-¡Cuidado con mi equipaje, Quinn! Podrías golpear a Stitch.**

**-¿Stitch? ¿Mi hijo Stitch?-** pregunto la rubia con sorpresa viendo como su hija revolvía entre su equipaje sacando al koala de peluche. **-¿Qué hace Stitch aqui?**

**-Quiso venir y lo traje-** respondió Beth encogiéndose de brazos restandole importancia. **-Me encantaría que me cuentes sobre todo esto pero, ¿Puedo dormir primero y después pasamos la noche hablando mientras esperamos que Rachel venga a golpearte la ventana para dormir con nosotras?**

**-Rachel solo bromeaba, cielo-** respondió Quinn riéndose. **-Pero si, si puedes dormir. Quítate los zapatos y recuéstate que yo voy al baño y vuelvo.**

Después de varios minutos la rubia regreso a la habitación encontrándose con su hija hablando por teléfono, no es que no lo hiciera habitualmente, de hecho era Beth quien marcaba esos días para hablar con Alex o Rachel cuando no estaba con ellas, pero aun asi Quinn no dejaba de sorprenderse con aquella niña de siete años.

**-Si, estoy bien... No, no hable mucho con la abuela Judy pero me gusta... Mmm, ¿Qué?... Ah si, si... Mi rodilla esta bien, esta sanando-** Aquello le dio una pista a Quinn de con quien podría estar hablando su hija y sonrió mientras anotaba mentalmente agradecerle a Alex lo mucho que le estaba ayudando con Beth. **-¡No! ¿En serio?... Si, si quiero... Ey, no peleen... Mmm, si. Esta aqui, ya te la paso... Ok, besos a Alex y dile que no se golpee demasiado. Adiós-** se despidió Beth que le tendió el teléfono móvil a Quinn que ahora la miraba con desconcierto. **-Alyson quiere hablar contigo, Quinn.**

**-¿Hola?-** susurro Quinn saliendo del asombro que le provoco creer que su sobrina hablaba con su hija. **-¿De-de verdad eres Alyson?**

**-Si, soy yo, rubia hueca. ¿Como esta la abuela?-** pregunto la joven mientras que del otro lado se escuchaban voces. **-¡Cállate, Alex! Sigue jugando ahí.**

**-¿Donde esta el truco? ¿Por que hablaste con Beth? ¿Quién eres realmente?**- pregunto Quinn ignorando la pregunta de su supuesta sobrina.

**-Ok, me atrapaste. No soy Alyson, soy un maldito extraterrestre que vengo a habitar el cuerpo de chicas hermosas e inteligentes, pero no te preocupes que tú estas a salvo en ese sentido-** respondió Alyson con ironía riéndose. **-Es broma, tia Quinn. Soy yo. Lo que paso fue que como Alex esta jugando no pudo hablar con tu hija y tuve que hablar yo con ella.**

**-No pareces molesta por haberlo hecho-** remarco Quinn y solo se escucho silencio del otro lado. **-¿Alyson, estas ahí o se corto?**

**-Tu cabeza habría que cortar, total ni siquiera la usas-** replico la chica volviendo a reír mientras que Beth volvía y se recostaba al lado de Quinn. **-Escucha, yo llame y ella atendió. Alex me trasmitía las preguntas y yo las repetía. Eso fue todo. No te emociones demasiado.**

_-Peor es nada-_ pensó Quinn mirando a su hija que jugaba con Stitch antes de regalarle una sonrisa.

**-Como sea, Fabray. Llamaba para ver si esta todo bien por ahí pero como tu hija me dijo que si y no tengo ganas de hablar contigo, voy a cortar-** indico Alyson interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su tia. **-Alex te manda besos, tia Quinn, pero antes pasame nuevamente con tu hija.**

**-Si, ajam... Si, dijo que venia a medianoche y que entraría por la ventana... Ok, yo le digo... Adiós, Alyson. Un abrazo de Alex de mi parte-** Beth le entrego el teléfono a Quinn que la miraba con sorpresa y confusión. **-Alyson manda un abrazo para la abuela Judy y... ¿Por que me miras asi?**

**-¿Desde cuando Alyson y tú son tan amigas?-** pregunto Quinn dejando el teléfono en la mesita de luz y recostándose con su hija en su cama.

**-No somos amigas, pero cuando me lastime nos quedamos solas mientras Alex te iba a buscar y le pregunte por que me odiaba-** relataba Beth dándole la espalda a Quinn mientras acurrucaba a Stitch en su pecho. **-No me contesto rápido pero después me pregunto que si yo era capaz de compartir.**

**-¿Compartir? ¿Compartir qué?-** cuestiono Quinn mientras su hija se giraba para abrazarla por la cintura y la cabeza en su pecho dejando escapar un bostezo.

**-No lo sé. Le dije que si y me sonrió apenas... Tiene una linda sonrisa, me gusta-** repuso Beth volviendo a bostezar y Quinn sonrió al darse cuenta de que se iba quedando dormida de a poco.

_**-No te olvides de dejarme la ventana abierta ;) Te amo. (R)-**_ Aquel mensaje la hizo reír en silencio para no despertar a su hija. Le respondió a su novia y después acurruco a Beth más cerca de ella y asi se quedo dormida en uno de sus sitios favoritos: Al lado de su hija.

_**-Con Beth dormiremos ahora por que a la noche estaremos esperando al gnomo escalador que tengo como novia ;) También te amo. (Q)**_

_-Cursi Fabray-_ fue el pensamiento de Rachel con una sonrisa enamorada en los labios antes de entrar a la cocina donde estaban sus padres esperándola.

* * *

Perdón por el retraso... Mañana no hay actualización. Visita al medico ya programada pero volveré cuando menos me esperen ;)

Como siempre... Gracias a todos y por todo! :)

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos :)


	26. 26 - Juegos

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 26. Juegos**

**-¿Beth sigue durmiendo?-** fue lo primero que pregunto Judy una vez que vio entrar a su hija en la cocina donde estaba preparando la cena.

**-Si, pero no te preocupes despertara para la cena-** indico Quinn acercándose a su madre. **-Durante todo el viaje se la paso hablando con Rachel. Son como dos loritos que no callas con nada.**

**-Eso debo comprobarlo-** murmuro Judy y Quinn se dio cuenta de que no le prestaba atención, de otra manera habría reparado en la información de que ella y Rachel viajaron juntas. Estaba a punto de preguntar sobre eso pero su madre se adelanto.** -¿Qué-qué esta pasando, Quinnie? ¿Qué hace Beth contigo? ¿Donde esta su madre? ¿Qué...?**

**-Shh... tranquila-** pidió Quinn abrazando a su madre para intentar asi calmar el estado de histeria en el que había entrado.

Le quito lo que tenia en la mano y se la llevo hasta la sala donde le relató paso por paso todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento. Varias fueron las miradas que dirigió hacia las escaleras para asegurarse de que Beth no estaba escuchando. Judy por su parte tuvo todo tipo de reacción, desconcierto, confusión, asombro, susto, enojo, optimismo, hasta que por ultimo cuando vio que su hija estaba a punto de derrumbarse la abrazo como solo una madre sabe hacerlo.

**-Gracias. Lo necesitaba-** susurro Quinn entre los brazos de su madre que se aferro más a ella mientras le acariciaba el pelo. **-Quiero ser fuerte, mamá. Por Beth, por Rachel pero siento que cuando me miran las dos a los ojos y no les doy las respuestas que necesitan las estoy decepcionando y no quiero eso.**

**-¿Ellas te lo dijeron? ¿O por lo menos Rachel te dijo: "Quinn, me estas decepcionando por no darme respuestas que ni siquiera yo tengo"?-** cuestiono Judy mirando a su hija que negó con la cabeza. **-Entonces no las estas decepcionando. Rachel es ese tipo de chica que te dice las cosas de frente, es como Santana pero con un poco más de tacto y menos agresiva, y tú eres capaz de leerla de todas las maneras posibles, Quinnie.**

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Quinn apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas de su madre deseando volver a ser una niña de nuevo, auto castigándose por la situación. Auto castigo que de poco a fue desapareciendo a medida que Judy la hacia entrar en razón. Su madre siempre tenia ese don de hacerla entrar en razón por muy testaruda y orgullosa que fuera. El mismo don que tenia su padre, con la diferencia de que Russel se las decía más fríamente, más hostil, sin reparo alguno de que estaba hablando con su hija, para él en ese momento hablaba con una extraña y eso era lo que, extrañamente, a Quinn le gustaba de su padre.

**-Todo saldrá bien, Quinn... ¿O tú piensas que Shelby...?-** Judy dejo la pregunta al aire, incapaz de formularla completa pero aun asi su hija la entendió.

**-Quiero que se recupere, quiero que vuelva por Beth... por Rachel-** fue la respuesta de Quinn sentándose adecuadamente para mirar directamente a su madre.** -No soy tan malvada de desear su muerte aunque eso signifique tener a Beth para siempre conmigo. Si quiero ganarme a Beth, quiero que sea en buena ley, no por que su madre adoptiva tuvo la maldita suerte de sufrir un accidente y morirse-** Judy asintió con un dejo de orgullo por las palabras de su hija, que se limpiaba las lagrimas con rabia. **-Amo a mi hija y solo quiero que sea feliz, conmigo o sin mi... Aunque me gustaría muchísimo que sea conmigo pero con la mujer que se hizo cargo ella a lo largo de siete años al lado, ¿Entiendes?**

Judy iba a responder pero el sonido de unos pasos bajando las escaleras se lo impidió. Madre e hija sonrieron cuando descubrieron a Beth con Stitch en una mano y con la otra frotándose el ojo mientras buscaba a Quinn con la mirada.

**-¿Esta todo bien?-** le pregunto Quinn a su hija mientras la levantaba en sus brazos. Beth negó con la cabeza mientras rodeaba el cuello de su madre con sus brazos.** -¿Otra pesadilla?-** Esta vez asintió y Quinn intercambio una mirada con su madre que las miraba a las dos completamente emocionada. **-Mmm... la abuela Judy estaba preparando la cena pero no creo que necesite ayuda con eso pero si con el postre, ¿Cierto, mamá?**

**-Oh, si... Torta de chocolate, ¿Les gusta? Creo que si-** se auto contesto Judy cuando Beth salio de su escondite con una sonrisa entre tímida y feliz. **-Entonces, vamos.**

Durante el camino hacia la cocina Quinn en ningún momento bajo a Beth de sus brazos ni su hija se soltó de su cuello, lo cual agradeció internamente. Al llegar la sentó en la mesa mientras que Judy sacaba los ingredientes para preparar el postre. Las tres hablaron, se ensuciaron, rieron, jugaron hasta que por fin terminaron la torta. A Quinn le hubiese gustado seguir un poco más con eso y al parecer su madre y su hija igual por que cuando las miro alternativamente ambas esbozaba traviesas sonrisas que le indico que aquel momento de diversión no había terminado.

**-Ya...ya... Tregua para esta pobre anciana-** pidió Judy sentada en el suelo con su nieta al lado mientras que su hija estaba recostada un poco más apartada. Quinn no dudo en sacar su móvil y hacer una foto de su madre y su hija, las dos sucias, en esa posición. **-¡Quinnie! ¡Estoy hecha un desastre!**

**-¡Yo también, Quinnie!-** se burlo Beth pero no de su abuela sino por el sobre nombre de la rubia. Quinn la miro con los ojos entrecerrados haciéndola reír un poco más. Beth se giro hacia su abuela y su gesto se volvió contrariado.** -Mmm...**

**-Puedes decirme abuela Judy si quieres... o simplemente Judy, como más te guste-** repuso Judy con amabilidad al ver el debate que mantenía su nieta. **-Alex y Alyson me llama 'abuela Judy', no me molestaría que tú también lo hicieras.**

**-Abuela Judy-** susurro Beth más para si misma que para el resto, adaptando esas palabras a su vocabulario. Quinn y su madre intercambiaron una mirada rápida antes de que la pequeña volviera a hablar.** -¿Qué harás con la foto, Quinnie? ¿Se la mostraras a Rachel esta noche?**

**-¿Rachel viene a cenar con nosotras?-** pregunto Judy con una sonrisa traviesa mientras que las mejillas de su hija se teñían de rosas. **-¿La has invitado, Quinnie?**

**-N-no, no la he invitado-** Respondió Quinn con nerviosismo mientras que su hija se reía de la situación. **-Tú ríete, Corcoran. Te quiero ver cuando estés en mi posición, desde ya te aviso que yo soy mamá ogro.**

**-Ya me di cuenta, ni siquiera dejas que la tia Britt y la tia San se besen-** replico Beth rodando los ojos mientras que Judy las miraba con desconcierto, más aun cuando Beth se acerco a su madre y le hablo al odio: **-¿Le dijiste ya que Rachel es tu novia?**

**-No, pensaba hacerlo en la cena, pero si tú sigues asi no tardara en darse cuenta-** respondió Quinn en el mismo tono de voz mientras jugaba con las manos. **-No es fácil, Beth. Estoy nerviosa.**

**-Entonces no lo estés-** susurro Beth con inocencia haciendo sonreír, no solo a Quinn, sino que también a Judy que veía como hablaban entre si madre e hija. **-Rachel es buena y... y la abuela Judy también.**

**-Gracias, hija-** Quinn abrazo a su hija tirándola encima de ella mientras que la niña reía en su oído. Estuvieron un buen rato en aquella posición hasta que el teléfono de la rubia sonó y una sonrisa enamorada apareció en sus labios al darse cuenta de que provenía del teléfono de Rachel.

_**-Te amo... solo eso :) (R)**_

**-Uy, esa sonrisa, Quinnie-** bromeo Judy al ver la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos de su hija cuando la miro momentáneamente antes de perderse nuevamente en el móvil.

**-Eso no es nada, abuela Judy. Ya lo veras, ya lo veras-** intervino Beth negando con la cabeza mientras tomaba a Stitch y se iba de la cocina. **-Voy a arriba, Quinn.**

**-Yo también. Te preparare la ducha para que puedas bañarte y después cenamos, ¿Cierto, mamá?-** le pregunto la rubia a su madre aun sin perder el rubor de sus mejillas. Su madre asintió sin borrar su sonrisa mientras su hija y su nieta se iban de la cocina.

_**-También te amo... Siempre lo he hecho. (Q)-**_ aquella respuesta por parte de su novia hizo sonreír a Rachel que se encontraba poniendo la mesa junto con su padre Hiram.

_**-Yo lo he hecho más :) Voy a cenar pero no te olvides de dejarme la ventana abierta a medianoche ;) (R)**_

**-Después dices que bromeaba-** se burlo Beth apoyada sobre los hombros de Quinn que se encontraba sentada en su cama. **-Yo creo que también deberíamos ponerle una escalera. No querrás que se golpee, ¿O si?**

**-Tú mejor ve a ducharte-** le ordeno Quinn a su hija girando la cabeza para ver como una sonrisa traviesa se apoderaba de los labios de la niña. **-Hablo en serio, Corcoran. A la ducha.**

**-Lo que ordene, su majestad-** volvió a burlarse Beth mientras se bajaba de la cama y hacia lo que su madre le había ordenado.

Aquella replica hizo reír en silencio a Quinn. Le gustaba ese humor por parte de su hija, le gustaba que ya tuviera cierta confianza como para bromear con ella, eso indicaba que las cosas iban por buen camino. Después de diez minutos le entrego la ropa a Beth y espero a que saliera para poder ducharse ella.

**-Así esta mejor. Ahora estas más hermosa-** le indico Quinn a su hija una vez que estuvo lista y avanzaba hacia ella con una toalla en la mano.** -Espera que me duche y te seco el pelo... o si quieres puedes ir a decirle a la abuela Judy que te lo seque.**

**-Mejor te espero a ti**- fue la respuesta de Beth sentándose en la cama mientras Quinn sonreía completamente feliz por eso.

Otros diez o quince minutos más la rubia salio completamente duchada y vestida pero al igual que su hija salio del baño con una toalla en la mano. Beth la vio y esbozo una sonrisa mientras avanzaba hacia ella. La rubia le seco el pelo a su hija y después se lo peino con lentitud disfrutando de ese momento juntas, dándose cuenta de que aquello era lo que quería hacer el resto de su vida.

**-Por fin bajan. Pensé que no bajarían nunca-** indico Judy con falsa indignación una vez que Quinn y Beth bajaron a cenar. Ambas intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice antes de sentarse a la mesa.

La comida fue entretenida y amena, entre risas y bocados. Judy y Beth parecían congeniar bien y hasta ya hacían planes de salir a caminar por ahí al otro día, pero a pesar de estar concentrada hablando con su abuela Beth no podía dejar de mandarle miradas a su madre, de vez en cuando le hacia señas que Quinn las interpreto como que el momento de hablar con su madre acerca de su relación con Rachel había llegado.

**-Mmm, mamá... ¿Qué-qué opinas de Rachel?-** pregunto Quinn con nerviosismo mientras Beth y Judy la miraban desconcertadas pero por diferentes razones. Beth por que parecía no poder que su madre iniciara la famosa charla de esa manera, para ella todo era fácil, y Judy por que no entendía de qué iba todo eso.

**-¿Qué pasa con ella, Quinnie?-** cuestiono Judy mirando primero a su nieta que sonreía contenta y le hacia señas a Quinn; y por ultimo Judy miro directamente a su hija que tenia las mejillas de un rosa furioso tornándose rojo. **-¡Oh, por dios! No me digas que...**

**-¿Ella y yo estamos juntas?-** pregunto Quinn en lugar de afirmar mientras que su madre se levantaba de la mesa para ir a abrazarla. **-Ya, mamá. Me aplastaras.**

**-No me importa, estoy feliz por ti, hija. Eso justifica todo-** replico Judy abrazando a Quinn que no dudo en corresponderle el abrazo con cierta timidez. **-¡Oh, por dios! ¿De verdad estas con Rachel?**

**-Es... Es mi novia, mamá-** respondió Quinn en un susurro pero que aun asi demostraba la felicidad y el orgullo con el que decía esas palabras. **-¿Puedes creerlo? Es mi novia, ¿Y sabes lo es mejor? Que me dijo que me ama, que lo hace desde años.**

**-Te lo dije, hija, pero no querías creerme. Te dije que te miraba de manera especial-** recordó Judy dejando un beso en la cabeza de su hija con una sonrisa que demostraba el estado en el que estaba.** -Realmente estoy feliz por ti, Quinnie. ¿Cuando paso? ¿Por que no me dijiste nada?**

Quinn le relato a su madre toda su historia con Rachel, cuando se besaron por primera vez y lo que vino después de eso. Obviamente no entro en demasiados detalles, por ejemplo, la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Judy parecía más contenta que su hija escuchando las palabras de ésta. Sabia lo que Quinn había sufrido por amar a Rachel en silencio y ahora estaba feliz de que ese amor fuera correspondido de la mejor manera.

**-Ya sabes que me cae bien pero igual quiero que la invites a almorzar mañana. Tenemos cosas de que hablar, ya sabes, de suegra a nuera-** Indico Judy fingiendo seriedad solo para poner nerviosa a su hija.

**-No la asustes, mamá-** pidió Quinn tragando saliva sin ser testigo de como Judy y Beth intercambiaban una mirada cómplice.** -Rachel... Rachel es... Mañana no podemos. Cumplimos un mes juntas y quiero festejar con ella y Beth.**

**-Yo mañana no puedo-** intervino la niña llamando la atención de su madre y su abuela.** -Con la abuela Judy iremos de compras, ¿Cierto, abuela?**

**-Cierto, Quinnie. Con Beth ya hicimos planes-** corroboro Judy guiñándole un ojo a su nieta.

**-¿Y se puede saber a quien le pediste permiso para ir de compras, Corcoran?-** cuestiono Quinn con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos. **-Qué yo recuerde a mi no me lo pediste.**

**-Ya, Quinn, ¿Puedo ir con la abuela Judy de compras?-** pregunto Beth con una sonrisa inocente mientras que Judy fruncía los labios para no reír y Quinn se derretía de ternura por su hija. **-No me puedes decir que no. Te lo estoy pidiendo ahora.**

**-Lo pensare-** fue la respuesta de Quinn pero la sonrisa de Beth se volvió más inocente aun y esta vez lo acompaño con sus ojos verdes que derribaron las barreras de Quinn. **-Esta bien, esta bien. Puedes ir con tu abuela, pero con la condición de que te portaras bien... y me compraran algo, ¿Ok?**

Después de eso la cena transcurrió con normalidad, Quinn miraba embobada como su madre y su hija hablaban entre ella, parecían llevarse bien y agradeció de que Beth se adaptara a aquello tan rápido. Sabia que si bien no podía quitarse a Shelby de la cabeza por lo menos hacia lo posible para disfrutar de esos días de relax. El postre lo disfrutaron de igual manera, Judy y Beth haciendo planes para el otro día, lo que comprarían, los lugares que visitarían mientras que ella pensaba en lo que haría para festejar con Rachel su primer mes juntas.

Era la primera vez que festejaba algo asi. Con sus antiguas parejas no lo había hecho, quizás una cena, una rosa y listo, eso era todo, pero esta vez era distinto. Era Rachel Berry, no cualquier persona, era la mujer por la que había esperado cinco años, entonces algo debía hacer para sorprenderla.

A la hora de dormir se despidió de su madre y subió hasta su antigua habitación con su hija. Beth dormiría allí sola mientras que ella lo haría en la habitación que le correspondía a Frannie cuando vivía allí. Las dos rubia hablaron hasta que el sueño comenzó a hacerse presente en Beth, la pequeña poco a poco fue quedándose dormida provocando una sonrisa tierna en su madre. Estaba a punto de dejar a su hija dormir sola en su habitación y retirarse a la que ella dormiría esa noche cuando recibió un mensaje de texto.

_**-Ábreme la ventana. Tengo frío. (R)-**_ Aquello la hizo reír y en lugar de contestar fue rumbo a la ventana encontrándose con Rachel en el patio mirándola a ella y una sonrisa en sus labios.

**-Estas loca-** Repuso Quinn en voz baja, pero la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenia en ese momento indicaba que le gustaba que fuera asi.

**-Si, estoy loca... pero por ti. Ahora ábreme que de verdad tengo frío-** replico Rachel mordiéndose el labio mientras se abrazaba a si misma y miraba hacia su alrededor por si alguien la descubría.

**-No subirás por aquí. Podrías golpearte, asi que ve a la puerta de entrada. Judy esta durmiendo-** indico Quinn viendo como su novia hacia lo que le pidió.

Negó con la cabeza mientras salia de su antigua habitación. Pensó que Rachel bromeaba cuando dijo que iría esa noche a su casa, pero mentiría si dijera que no deseaba eso, por que si lo deseaba. Se había acostumbrado a pasar sus noches con Rachel entre sus brazos, desnuda o vestida, no importaba como pero la morena entre sus brazos era lo único que quería.

**-Estas loca, ¿Lo sabes?-** fue lo primero que le dijo a su novia cuando le abrió la puerta. Rachel esbozo una sonrisa traviesa mientras entraba al interior de la casa. **-¿Qué haces aquí, Berry?**

**-Oh, venia a ver al amor de mi vida, pero creo que me equivoque de casa, ¿Aquí no vive Finn Hudson?-** Bromeo Rachel provocando el ceño fruncido de la rubia que la fulmino con la mirada. Soltó una carcajada silenciosa antes de rodear el cuello de Quinn entre sus brazos. **-Es broma, rubia. Te dije que vendría... ¿O acaso esperabas a alguien más?**

**-Si, a Tyler. Dijo que vendría a darme una noche de sexo salvaje-** respondió Quinn devolviendo el favor a la morena que la fulmino con la mirada antes de soltarse de su cuello. **-Es broma, enana. ¿Viste que feo que es? Como sea, pensé que bromeabas cuando dijiste que vendrías esta noche pero confieso que me gusta que estés aquí.**

**-Quería empezar nuestro mes aniversario juntas-** susurro Rachel con timidez mientras Quinn la tomaba de la mano para subir arriba. **-¿Qué haces, Quinn? Tu madre puede descubrirnos.**

**-De hecho, ya lo hice-** intervino la voz de Judy saliendo de la sala con un libro en la mano y una sonrisa que se acentuó más cuando descubrió las mejillas de Quinn y Rachel completamente rojas. **-Hola, Rachel. Que gusto verte.**

**-Hola, se-señora Fabray. El-el gusto es... es mio-** saludo Rachel en un susurro cargado de timidez y vergüenza por ser descubierta. Apretó con fuerzas la mano de Quinn provocando una mueca de dolor en la rubia pero poco le importo, se lo merecía por haberle dicho que su madre estaba durmiendo cuando no era cierto.

**-Bueno, supongo que debo irme, ¿No?-** comento Judy mientras Quinn asentía y Rachel pedía internamente que la tragase la tierra. **-¿Dormirás aquí, Rachel?-** La morena abrió los ojos como platos por aquella pregunta mientras que Quinn se golpeaba en la cabeza antes de fulminar a su madre con la mirada. **-No me mires asi, Quinnie. Lo digo por que parece que esta por llover y la bicicleta de Rachel esta en la entrada. Deberías guardarla en el garaje.**

**-Gra-gracias, señora Fabray, pero solo pasaba para decirle algo a su hija y ya me iba-** indico Rachel con nerviosismo y sin mirar a la madre de su novia.

**-Oh, no te preocupes, Rachel. No eres molestia alguna, puedes quedarte si quieres... y agradecería que dejaras de decirme 'Señora Fabray'. Somos familia, ¿No?-** pregunto Judy con diversión mientras Quinn negaba con la cabeza.

**-Ella lo sabe, amor-** le susurro la rubia a su novia que la fulmino con la mirada. **-Lo siento.**

**-Como sea, ya me ire a dormir-** indico Judy acercándose a Rachel para regalarle un abrazo que la morena correspondió torpemente. **-De verdad es un gusto verte, Rachel. Me encantaría hablar contigo uno de estos días, ¿Qué me dices de almorzar el domingo todas juntas?**

**-Mamá-** advirtió Quinn mirándola significativamente. **-¿No ibas a dormirte ya?**

**-Jo, que aburrida eres, Quinnie-** replico Judy con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. **-Como sea, si Rachel pasara la noche aquí te sugiero que duerman en la habitación de invitados, es la más alejada, pero no hagan nada.**

**-¡Mamá!-** exclamo Quinn sonrojándose y mientras que Rachel parecía querer huir de allí. **-¡Dios! Mamá... ¿Podrías irte ya, por favor? Gracias.**

**-Esta bien, Quinnie. Buenas noches-** se despidió Judy abrazando a las dos al mismo tiempo. Se fue dejando a las dos completamente rojas y con ganas de enterrarse vivas.

**-Ni un comentario al respecto, ¿Ok?-** indico Quinn en voz baja. **-Pero... Recuerdame hacer lo mismo con Beth y con nuestros hijos. Hablo de nuestros hijos verdaderos que tendremos más adelante. Seré toda una Judy Fabray, ya lo veras.**

**-Y yo seré como Hiram-** indico Rachel antes de reaccionar a la situación. **-Es la situación más embarazosa de mi vida, ¿Por que me mentiste, Fabray?-** cuestiono golpeando suavemente a la rubia. **-¿Por que me dijiste que tu madre estaba durmiendo? ¡Dios! ¡Que vergüenza!**

**-Ya, tranquila. De verdad pensé que estaba durmiendo, Rach... ¡Deja de golpearme!-** pidió Quinn en un susurro tomando las manos de su novia que la miro con el ceño fruncido.** -Ya esta, enana. No lo sabia y hablo en serio, ¿De verdad me crees capaz de ponerte en una situación asi?**

**-Lo siento, es solo que...-** pero la morena no pudo continuar por que los labios de Quinn se lo impidieron. Un beso rápido que logro borrarle cualquier pensamiento. **-¿Por que me besas?**

**-Por varias razones, una de ellas por que eres mi novia y otra por que no me has besado cuando llegaste-** respondió Quinn aferrándose a la cintura de Rachel que la miro con los ojos entrecerrados pero sin poder ocultar una sonrisa. **-¿Ves? Hasta te gusta que lo haya hecho.**

**-Lo que digas, Fabray. De cualquier forma creo que sera mejor que me vaya-** indico Rachel muy a su pesar sorprendiendo a la rubia que negó con la cabeza. **-Ya fue demasiado, Q. Creo que ya tuve suficiente con tu madre, aun estoy temblando.**

**-Tiemblas por que estas entre mis brazos, no por lo que paso con mi mamá-** replico Quinn con soberbia aferrándose con más fuerza a la cintura de su novia. **-No te vayas, dijiste que venias a pasar la noche conmigo... Quédate.**

**-No me mires asi... Por favor-** suplico Rachel cediendo a la mirada de su novia que se acentuó más. **-Esta bien, esta bien... Me quedare pero deja de mirarme asi, amor.**

**-Perfecto. Solo espérame aquí, ire a guardar tu bicicleta y regreso-** Rache iba a protestar pero Quinn fue más rápida y salio de la casa sin darle tiempo a replica.

A los pocos minutos regreso y sin mediar palabra alguna tomo la mano de Rachel guiándola hasta la habitación en la cual dormirían. Se detuvieron solamente cuando llegaron al antiguo dormitorio de la rubia y Rachel se detuvo para darle un beso a Beth a pesar de que ésta estaba dormida.

**-Lindo-** susurro Rachel en la habitación de invitados una vez que entraron a allí. Quinn le regalo una sonrisa tímida antes de robarle un beso que la morena se encargo de profundizar.

Un beso que le hizo olvidar donde estaba pero no con quien, un beso que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza y que la obligo a pegar un salto para rodear la cintura de Quinn con sus piernas mientras que su novia sonreía en el beso.

Poco a poco fueron despegándose de la puerta, no sin antes de que la rubia la cerrara correctamente asegurándose de que nadie las interrumpiría. Quería sentir a Rachel nuevamente, como lo hacia cada noche desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor y al parecer la morena quería lo mismo por que no dudo en quitarle la camiseta que Quinn llevaba puesta.

**-¿Ansiosa?-** pregunto la rubia con picardía mientras que su novia se mordía el labio asintiendo. **-Perfecto, por que yo también.**

**-Quinn... Quinnie... ¿Crees qué... crees que tu mamá podrá oírnos?-** pregunto Rachel entrecortadamente por los besos que la rubia dejaba en su cuello antes de ir descendiendo hasta sus pechos.

**-Judy tiene el sueño profundo, No se dará cuenta de nada-** fue la respuesta de la rubia mirando a Rachel que levanto una ceja incrédula. **-Hablo en serio, ¿Me crees?**

**-No otra vez esa mirada, Fabray-** pidió Rachel viendo como Quinn volvía a mirarla como lo hizo cuando le pidió que se quedase esa noche. **-¡Dios! Odio esa mirada.**

**-Es mentira, la amas tanto como me amas a mi-** replico Quinn antes de besar nuevamente a la morena que esta vez no encontró excusa alguna para oponerse, tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo, ella deseaba eso tanto como Quinn.

Quinn se sentía desfallecer cada vez que sentía las manos de Rachel en su cuerpo, acariciando y erizando cada poro de su piel, dejando besos en todos los lugares a su paso. Sentir como se entregaba a ella y como ella misma se entregaba a su novia, perdiendo la vergüenza o el pudor que producía un momento como ese en cual te encuentras tan vulnerable, tan tímido y temeroso.

Ahora fue el turno de la morena de sentir como las manos de Quinn, que ya empezaban a conocer su cuerpo, iban quitando una por una las prendas de vestir de su cuerpo dejándola completamente desnuda, admirándola en su máximo esplendor, mordiéndose el labio como si no pudiera contener tanto deseo junto.

**-Te amo-** susurro la rubia en el oído de su novia antes de morder ligeramente el lóbulo provocando más excitación en Rachel que no pudo contener un suspiro.

Los gemidos, besos y caricias comenzaron a abundar en aquella habitación que como dijo Judy era la más alejada de toda la casa. Gemidos por partes de ambas que quedaron ahogados en sus bocas que no querían ni podían separar en ningún momento, solo lo hicieron cuando Rachel dejo la boca de Quinn para encargarse del cuello de la rubia al mismo tiempo que se encargaba de la intimidad de ésta. Los dedos de Quinn perdiéndose en los cabellos marrones de Rachel mientras buscaba de nuevo la unión de sus bocas, unión que encontró cuando su novia fue aumentando la velocidad provocando un escalofrío por su espalda arqueada.

Rachel dejo escapar un grito agudo mezclado con un gemido cuando sintió los dientes de Quinn mordiendo su hombro anunciando el final de ese extraordinario momento. Sonrió al ver el cuerpo de su novia sudoroso, recuperándose, debajo del suyo. Repartió besos suaves entre el pecho y el cuello pero sin llegar a besarla en los labios mientras que la rubia sonreía con los ojos cerrados completamente feliz por haber hecho nuevamente el amor con Rachel.

Después de un mes juntas aun le costaba un poco creer que Rachel Berry estaba entre sus brazos, que la besaba, que le decía que la amaba, que le hacia el amor tan exquisitamente. Después de cinco años callando lo que sentía ahora por fin podía decir que la espera valió la pena, poco le importaba ya las noches que paso llorando, los sermones de Santana, las horas de insomnio, estar a punto de renunciar a todo. Tener a Rachel junto a ella borraba todo eso, dejando en su lugar una sensación de paz y felicidad que sabia que era compartido.

**-¿En que piensas?-** cuestiono la morena dejando un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta los labios de su novia.

**-En ti-** respondió Quinn con sinceridad mientras apartaba el cabello de la morena para verle mejor el rostro. **-En mi, en nosotras, en que no me importa todo lo que tuve pasar, las risas, los llantos, las noches sin dormir o quedarme dormida mientras te pensaba y te imaginaba en los brazos de otro... Ya no me importa eso, solo me importas tú. Te amo y me siento feliz de tenerte... solo eso.**

**-Sabes que también te amo, que siempre lo he hecho-** afirmo Rachel mordiéndose el labio mientras que los ojos le indicaban que se acercaba un posible llanto.** -Tú no fuiste la única que sufrió en todo esto. Yo te veía pasear de la mano de tus ex's novios y pensaba: '¿Algún día podre estar asi... con ella?'. El hecho de tenerte ahora me hace feliz también y no dudes de que hubiese luchado por ti... De que luchare por ti contra lo que sea y quien sea. Peleare con Alyson, me enfrentare a los momentos embarazosos con tu madre, te acompañare en este nuevo camino que empiezas a recorrer con Beth... Te amo, te amo y quiero estar en cada recuerdo tuyo, como mejor amiga, como novia, amante, esposa o lo que sea pero quiero estar al lado tuyo el resto de mi vida.**

**-Yo también deseo eso-** susurro la rubia limpiando con sus pulgares las lagrimas silenciosas de Rachel antes de besarla nuevamente.

Un beso suave donde el amor abundaba, quizás con un resquicio de deseo y pasión, pero fue más bien un beso que sellaba esa silenciosa promesa de estar juntar sin importar qué o el titulo que tuvieran. Amigas, novias, amantes, esposas, no importaba cómo, simplemente juntas.

Rachel se acomodo mejor al lado de Quinn abrazándola por la cintura mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de la rubia donde no puedo evitar dejar una leve mordida. Aquello provoco una carcajada en Quinn que, después de que su novia se acomodo a su lado, le acaricio la espalda con las yemas de los dedos provocando que la piel de Rachel se erizara.

**-Ey, mira. La lluvia esta de nuestro lado, bebé-** comento Quinn viendo como en la ventana golpeaban las gotas provocando el mejor de los sonidos. **-Me gusta el sonido de la lluvia.**

**-Lo sé. Aun no me olvido la vez que fuimos al cine con tremendo sol agobiándonos y cuando salimos de la sala estaba lloviendo-** recordó Rachel con una sonrisa melancólica. **-Ese día quería llegar lo más rápido a casa pero a ti se te ocurrió caminar y por ese entonces yo ya no podía decirte que no a nada.**

**-O sea que ya tenia control sobre ti... Increíble-** bromeo Quinn ganándose un pellizco por parte de la morena que salio de su escondite solo para fulminarla con la mirada. **-Sabes que es cierto, no me mires asi. Sino fuiste capaz de negarte a caminar conmigo bajo la lluvia fue por que te morías por mi.**

**-Tengo una duda-** comento Rachel llamando la atención de su novia.** -¿Yo estoy saliendo contigo o con tu ego?**

**-Lo mismo me pregunto yo respecto a ti, ¿Estoy saliendo contigo o con tu dramatismo?-** rebatió Quinn que sonrío con travesura. **-¿Y sabes la respuesta que siempre obtengo? Que estoy saliendo con el combo de Rachel Berry completo. Con sus aires de diva, con sus piernas largas, con sus ganas de ayudar al resto, con su pequeñez, con su dulzura...-** Rachel le prestaba toda la atención del mundo mientras se acomodaba en el pecho desnudo de la rubia mirándola directamente. **-Podría estar toda la noche enumerando cada cosa que me gusta de ti, mi Frodo, pero tengo una idea mejor.**

**-Mmm... ¿Qué idea?-** pregunto Rachel con picardía aun sabiendo su respuesta.

**-Pensé que como tenemos a la lluvia como nuestra aliada podríamos continuar festejando nuestro primer mes juntas como mejor sabemos hacerlo-** comento Quinn girándose para tener a la morena debajo que se mordió el labio.

**-¿Ah, si? ¿Y como seria eso?-** pregunto mientras la rubia le acariciaba el hombro con demasiada ternura, tanto que la llevaba al colapso mental. Lo que siempre le pasaba cuando las manos de Quinn estaban sobre ella.

**-Ya sabes, armando rompecabezas. Creo que mamá tiene uno en el ático y...-** no pudo continuar por que el rostro confuso, contrariado y incrédulo de Rachel le provoco una carcajada que no puedo contener. **-Era broma, cielo. Tendrías que haber visto tu cara.**

**-No es gracioso, Quinn. Tú y tus... malditas bromas-** estallo la morena en susurros que la rubia se encargo de callar cuando unió sus bocas en un beso que sabia que le haría olvidar a la morena su enojo. **-Ok, si me vas a besar asi siempre, puedes ir trayendo todos los rompecabezas que quieras, ¿Quieres que te arme el cubo mágico también?**

**-No, por el momento quiero que me hagas el amor nuevamente. Los rompecabezas y cubos mágicos los dejamos para mañana-** replico Quinn besando nuevamente a la morena que no dudo en rodear la cintura de la rubia con sus piernas mientras ésta comenzaba a acariciarla.

**-Pero si tienes un cubo mágico, ¿Cierto?-** pregunto Rachel mirando a Quinn que detuvo sus besos solo para mirarla con una sonrisa divertida.** -Si lo tienes, ¿No, Quinnie?**

**-Para ti... tengo lo que sea-** respondió la rubia antes de atacar nuevamente los labios de su novia dando por finalizada aquella loca conversación sobre cubos mágicos y rompecabezas.

Ahora tenia algo mucho más atractivo y adictivo a lo que jugar y lo mejor de todo que podía jugarlo con Rachel sin importar cual de las dos ganaba.

* * *

Buen inicio de semana...

Pido disculpas por que no responder algunos review del capitulo 24 :) Gracias por las criticas buenas y malas xD Tratare de mejorar, estoy en plena etapa de aprendizaje :)

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos :)


	27. 27 - Como sea, pero juntas

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 27. Como sea pero juntas**

La lluvia de la noche anterior había cesado pero aun asi el día permanecía algo nublado. La primera en despertar fue Quinn, como de costumbre, pero no se movió de la cama. Se acomodo de costado con su cabeza en una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Rachel, que dormía boca a abajo con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Era casi lo mismo a lo que hacia en New York, con la diferencia de que a veces era Rachel quien la observaba dormir. La observo de pies a cabeza, completamente desnuda debajo de las sabanas mientras se mordía el labio.

_-Desnuda que no habrá diseño que te quede mejor que el de tu piel ajustada a tu figura-_ recordó Quinn, frase que escucho en alguna cancion y que ahora podía comprobar que era cierta.

Rachel podía vestirse como quisiera, con los suéteres con renos, algunos con rombos, las faldas a cuadros, vestidos, con short o un pantalón ajustado, con tacones, sin ellos, con lo que sea, pero no había vestimenta mejor que la de su propia piel cubriendo cada musculo y hueso de su cuerpo y solo Quinn podía verla de esa manera, apreciar la textura y suavidad de su piel, su olor, su esencia, su calidez... todo. Solo ella podía y se sentía orgullosa por eso.

Las cubrió a ambas hasta la cabeza con las sabanas una vez que se recostó mejor al lado de su novia. La abrazo por la cintura pero no con intenciones de volver a dormir, sino más bien de despertarla. Dibujo un camino con las yemas de sus dedos por toda la espalda de la morena que comenzó a moverse pero sin abrir los ojos.

**-Cinco minutos más, mi amor-** pidió Rachel cerrando los ojos con fuerzas mientras Quinn insistía. **-¿Por favor?**

**-Por favor nada, Berry-** susurro Quinn con diversión mientras que la morena la tomaba de la mano para que se detuviera. **-Vamos, debemos levantarnos temprano por que tenemos un hermoso acontecimiento que festejar.**

**-Es mi día de descanso, estoy agotada por haber hecho toda la noche el amor con mi novia y es sábado, por lo tanto quiero dormir un poquito más, Quinnie-** enumero la morena abrazando el cuello de Quinn que se mordió el labio.** -Cinco minutos más, mi amor.**

**-No me convencerás de esa manera-** negó la rubia sintiendo los labios de Rachel por todo su rostro y cuello haciéndola ceder de a poco. **-Mmm, hablo en serio, enana. No voy a... Por favor, detente. Esta bien, esta bien... Cinco minutos más, pero solo cinco.**

**-¿Qué hora es?-** cuestiono Rachel abriendo un solo ojo viendo como Quinn miraba el reloj que estaba en la pared.

**-Son las 7:30, ¿Por qué?**

**-Por nada en especial-** respondió Rachel ahogando un bostezo con su mano causando ternura en la rubia. **-Pensaba que podríamos dormir un ratito más. Ven aqui, abrázame que tengo frío.**

**-Pensé que solo serian cinco minutos, ¿Qué paso con eso de tu rutina diaria?-** pregunto Quinn acomodándose al lado de su novia para abrazarla por la cintura. **-¿Así esta bien?**

**-Si, asi esta bien-** respondió la morena escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Quinn donde dejo un beso antes de ir quedándose dormida de a poco. **-Y mi rutina diaria sigue igual. Solo que... hoy es... hoy es mi...**

**-¿Tú qué?-** pregunto al rubia con diversión cuando escucho la respiración pausada de la morena chocando en su cuello causándole cosquillas. **-Amor, ¿Te dormiste?**

Pero Rachel jamas contesto y la rubia confirmo su sospecha segundos después de mirar el rostro sereno de su novia durmiendo nuevamente. Le acaricio el pelo con ternura mientras que Rachel se aferraba un poco más a su cintura. Era cierto, hacia frío ese día pero extrañamente no era necesario taparse demasiado por que el cuerpo de la morena a su lado le brindaba el calor que necesitaba.

No fue consciente de cuanto tiempo estuvo allí disfrutando de la silenciosa compañía de su novia a su lado, pensando en lo que podían hacer ese día para festejar su primer mes juntas. Un almuerzo en el patio trasero de su casa le parecía atractivo, podría aprovechar que su madre e hija saldrían a recorrer a Lima juntas. Quizás podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro, enseñarle a cocinar a Rachel y festejar con ella ese día.

El cuerpo de Rachel moviéndose a su lado interrumpió sus pensamientos y automáticamente una sonrisa se apodero de sus labios sabiendo que el momento de despertar de la morena se acercaba. Una de las razones por la que despertaba antes que su novia era por que amaba verla despertar, Rachel era como un gatito bebé inofensivo, ronroneaba y se desperezaba arqueando ligeramente su espalda mientras que estiraba sus brazos arriba de su cabeza estirándose. Cada mañana era lo mismo, un bostezo con los ojos cerrados, después abría uno apenas, después el otro y finalmente parpadeaba repetidamente hasta abrir completamente sus dos ojos marrones para enfocarlos sobre el rostro sonriente de su novia.

**-¿Es divertido verme despertar?-** cuestiono Rachel con una ceja en alto.

**-Si, muy divertido-** respondió la rubia recibiendo una suave bofetada en su mejilla por parte de su novia. **-Ey, se supone que debes besarme no golpearme-** Rachel le robo un beso rápido pero para la rubia fue poco, por lo tanto abrazo el cuello de su novia para profundizar. **-Buenos días, mi amor. Feliz primer mes.**

**-Feliz primer mes juntas, ovejita-** susurro Rachel colocando sus piernas a los costados de la cintura de Quinn mientras que la rubia le acariciaba las piernas desnuda. La morena le regalo un suave beso a su novia mientras que la rubia le aprisionaba la cintura con sus manos.

Quinn se sentó en mitad de la cama dándole la posibilidad a Rachel de que la rodeara completamente con las piernas. El beso volvía a tornarse pasional por momentos, llevando a la rubia abandonar la boca de su novia para dirigirse hacia su cuello. Hubiese seguido con su tarea si no hubiese sido por los golpes en la puerta interrumpiéndolas.

**-¡A desayunar, Quinnie!-** grito la voz de Judy desde el otro lado mientras la rubia soltaba un resoplido resignado y Rachel se mordía el labio. **-¡Buenos días, Rachel!**

**-Es de mala educación no saludar y podría jurar que esta esperando a que lo hagas-** comento Quinn mirando a su novia mientras contenía las ganas de reírse.

**-¡Bue-buenos días, se-señora Judy!-** saludo Rachel mientras que su novia se recostaba en la cama riéndose suavemente.

**-Cinco minutos y bajan-** fue lo ultimo que escucharon por parte de la madre de Quinn.

Rachel soltó un suspiro de alivio recostándose sobre el pecho de la rubia. Jamás había estado en una situación asi, con sus ex's novios eso no le había pasado, había tenido una cena formal de presentación y todas esas cosas tradicionales y típicas de formalizan oficial pero con Quinn era distinto, todo era espontaneo y extrañamente eso le gustaba.

**-¿Fue tan incomodo para ti como para mi?-** bromeo la rubia quitando el cabello del rostro de Rachel. La morena asintió mordiéndose el labio y la rubia no pudo contenerse de robarle un beso rápido pero tierno. **-Bueno, ahora sera más incomodo todavía por que debemos bajar a desayunar y no solo estará mamá, también estará Beth.**

**-¡Dios! Te amo, pero tres generaciones de Fabray's juntas en el desayuno es demasiado para mi-** resoplo Rachel con dramatismo pero la sonrisa de Quinn se contagio a su rostro y volvió a besarla antes de quitarse de encima de la rubia. **-Aun asi, por ti aguanto lo que sea... Ya te lo dije.**

**-No quiero salir de aqui-** susurro Quinn en el oído de la morena después de unos minutos en los cuales Rachel aprovecho para vestirse y ella para envolver su cuerpo con las sabanas. **-Quiero quedarme asi... juntas, abrazadas mientras rezó internamente para que vuelva a llover como anoche.**

**-Si llueve no podremos festejar nuestro mes juntas. Por cierto, he pesado que podríamos ir con Beth a algún lugar... Ya sabes, ella se distrae y nosotras festejamos-** comento Rachel mientras Quinn negaba con la cabeza. **-¿No, qué? ¿Te enojaste por que no puedo quedarme aqui contigo? ¡Oh, por dios, Quinn! ¡Ya, crece!**

**-¡Ey, la que tiene que crecer eres tú!-** replico la rubia soltándola y cruzándose de brazos en compañía de su ceño fruncido. **-Dije que no por que... Ey, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Me trataste de inmadura?**

**-No-** negó Rachel rápidamente y Quinn la miro con una ceja en alto que hizo rodar los ojos a la morena. **-Lo siento, ya sabes como soy... Drama Queen.**

**-No sé, no sé. Dijiste 'Ya, crece' y no me gusto como sonó-** replico la rubia con actitud un poco infantil que hizo reír a su novia. Rachel se acerco lentamente mordiéndose el labio y eso hizo flaquear un poco a Quinn. **-Ni siquiera lo intentes, Berry. No voy a caer en tu jueguito.**

**-Quinn...-** susurro la morena formando un puchero mientras abrazaba el cuello de la rubia. **-Quinnie...**

**-No... no-no caeré en...-** pero la replica de Quinn se vio interrumpida cuando la morena comenzó a repartir besos en su cuello. **-Berry... Rachel... Rach... Ya-ya, esta bien. Tú ganas...**

**-Yo siempre gano-** provoco Rachel saltando para rodear la cintura de su novia con sus piernas haciendo reír a la rubia.** -Te amo, rubia.**

**-Mmm... yo te amo más, enana-** susurro Quinn sosteniendo a su novia guiándola hasta la puerta donde la apoyo para besarla con comodidad, pero la puerta moviéndose como si quisieran entrar las interrumpió. **-¿Quien es?**

**-Soy yo, ¿Quien más?-** respondió la voz de Beth del otro lado haciendo reír a la morena y fruncir el ceño a Quinn. **-Ábreme, Quinn. La abuela Judy me dijo que Rachel esta aqui y quiero saludarla.**

**-Hola, cielo, ¿Como amaneciste?-** le pregunto la morena cuando Quinn abrió la puerta y su hija entro regalandole un abrazo efusivo a la diva. **-¿Pensaste que me iría sin despedirme, Beth?**

**-Sé que no-** respondió la niña con una sonrisa tímida mientras Rachel le regalaba una sonrisa. **-¿Dormiste aqui?**

**-Si, durmió conmigo, señorita curiosa-** respondió Quinn cruzándose de brazos cuando Beth la miro con una sonrisa traviesa antes de sacarle la lengua. **-Ey, no me saques la lengua... Te la cortare.**

**-¿En serio?-** se asusto Beth escondiéndose detrás de Rachel que le sonrió a su novia con ternura. **-Rachel, no dejes que me coma, soy una niña buena y hermosa, ¿Verdad?**

**-Claro que si. Ahora ven a darme mi beso de los buenos días-** indico Quinn con una sonrisa dulce que contagio a Beth. **-Saludaste a Rachel pero no a tu madre, ven aqui.**

**-Lo siento, Quinn-** se disculpo la niña abrazando a la rubia que la levanto ligeramente del suelo provocando emoción y orgullo en Rachel por ser la única testigo de esa imagen tan hermosa. **-La abuela Judy dijo que las venga a buscar por que el desayuno esta listo.**

**-Vayan yendo. Me ducho y bajo, ¿Esta bien?-** pregunto la rubia más para la morena que para su hija. Vio como Rachel se ponía nerviosa y eso la hizo enternecer. La tomo suavemente de la mano y la tiro suavemente hacia ella. **-Beth, ve a decirle a la abuela que en dos minutos estamos ahí-** Beth se fue dejando a las dos chicas solas y Quinn aprovecho para hablar con su novia. **-Tranquila, mamá no te comerá. Te adora, enana.**

**-Si, pero como tu amiga, no como tu... novia-** susurro la morena soltando un suspiro. **-¿Y si no le gusta que yo sea tu novia? ¿Y si... si me prefiere como tu amiga?**

**-Ey, mírame-** le pidió la rubia conectando sus miradas. **-¿Donde quedo la Rachel Berry segura y confiada que a mi me gusta? ¿Donde quedo todo lo que me dijiste anoche? Escúchame, es como cuando cantaste en el acto escolar de Alex, pero esta vez no hay un publico, hay una sola mujer a la cual le caes excelentemente bien, que te aprueba y que se siente feliz de que seas mi novia.**

**-¿De verdad?-** cuestiono Rachel sorprendida mientras que la rubia asentía con una sonrisa sincera quitandole el cabello del rostro.

**-De verdad. Sabe que eres el amor de mi vida, que te espere el tiempo necesario y que ahora que te tengo conmigo sabe lo feliz que soy a tu lado-** susurro Quinn con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como sus labios rozaban los de Rachel generando miles de descargas eléctricas en ambas. **-Te amo, mi amor.**

**-Yo te amo más-** replico Rachel uniendo sus labios en un beso que ambas anhelaban.

Un beso que le transmitió a Rachel la seguridad que su novia tenia al hablarle. Jamas se cansaría de decir que amaba a Quinn, la rubia era todo lo que quería y más de lo que podía pedir. Le transmitía confianza, seguridad, la había hecho regresar a lo que era antes de lo que paso con Jesse. La hacia sentir especial, amada, diferente al resto.

**-Gracias por lo que has dicho. De cualquier forma creo que mejor te espero a que termines-** repuso Rachel bajando la mirada mientras que la rubia sonreia de lado. **-Ve a ducharte. Tengo que regresar a casa en donde, seguramente, me espera un interrogatorio al más puro estilo Berry.**

**-¿No les pediste permiso?-** cuestiono Quinn besando rápidamente a su novia antes de dirigirse hacia el baño.

**-Si, pero ya sabes como es papá-** respondió Rachel sentándose en la cama mientras veía como la rubia se adentraba al baño pero dejando la puerta abierta para poder escucharla sin problemas. **-Si eso es una invitación a ducharme contigo olvídalo, Fabray. Ya estamos retrasadas y no quiero que tu mamá nos encuentre en esa situación, demasiado tengo con lo de anoche y lo de hace un rato.**

**-Ja, no te gusto que nos interrumpiera-** acuso Quinn señalándola con un dedo y una sonrisa traviesa. **-Te descubrí, Berry, ¿Estas resentida con mamá por que no nos dejo hacer el amor hace un rato?**

**-Ve a bañarte, Fabray-** ordeno Rachel con un rubor cubriendo todo su rostro. **-Ya estas hablando estupideces.**

Quinn soltó una carcajada mientras se metía en la ducha para bañarse. Lo cierto era que le hubiese gustado compartir aquella ducha con Rachel, esa era la intención cuando dejo la puerta del baño abierta. La morena, por otro lado, tampoco estaba tan tranquila como la rubia pensaba. Se moría por bañarse con Quinn, recorrer el cuerpo de la rubia en conjunto con el agua pero el hecho de estar en la casa de su suegra, y después del momento embarazoso de la noche anterior, no quería pasar por otro más.

Quince minutos más tarde Quinn salio del baño envuelta solamente con la toalla, lo que provoco que Rachel la mirase de pies a cabeza mordiéndose el labio.

**-Mi ropa esta en mi habitación-** explico Quinn con las mejillas sonrojadas por la mirada de su novia.** -Deja de mirarme asi y vamos que debo vestirme.**

Rachel acepto en silencio la mano que le ofreció la rubia, pero el que no haya dicho nada no significaba no lo haya pensado. Durante todo el camino intento no mirar la parte trasera de la rubia, de otra manera le hubiese arrancado la toalla en mitad de aquel pasillo.

Hablaron de todo y nada mientras Quinn se vestía y de paso también se peinaba. Cuando estuvo lista le volvió a tender la mano a su novia y juntas bajaron a desayunar. Fabray sonrió para sus adentro cuando se dio cuenta de los nervios que se habían apoderado de Rachel, más aun cuando llegaron a la sala y después de eso la cocina donde Judy se encontraba hablando con Beth muy animadamente.

**-Buenos días-** Saludo Quinn con voz energética mientras que Rachel se ocultaba detrás de ella disimuladamente. **-Rachel, saluda.**

**-Te odio-** le susurro la morena al oído antes de esbozar una sonrisa tímida y mirar a las otras dos Fabray's. **-Buenos días, señora Judy. Hola, Beth.**

**-Buenos días, Rachel-** saludo Judy con una sonrisa amable que logro intimar más a la morena. **-¿Desayunaras con nosotras?**

**-Oh, no, no. Gracias, señora Judy, pero no. De hecho ya me iba-** negó Rachel y Quinn automáticamente la miro, por lo tanto bajo la voz para que solo su novia la escuchase.** -Es el primer desayuno que compartirás con tu mamá y tu hija juntas. Ademas, sabes que debo ir a casa por que Hiram va a matarme si no llego dentro de cinco minutos.**

**-¿Te vas por que mamá te pone nerviosa?-** pregunto Quinn en un susurro divertido. **-¿Es en serio, Rach?**

**-No te burles, Quinnie. No negare que es un factor que contribuye pero... Esta bien, aun siento vergüenza por como nos descubrió anoche-** fue la respuesta de Rachel bajando la mirada. **-Solo déjame ir. Más tarde me pasas a buscar y salimos a festejar nuestro primer mes pero ahora solo deja que me vaya.**

**-Ok, te dejo ir por ahora y por que no quiero a Hiram en mi puerta. Creo que él también me da miedo, más sabiendo que dentro de unas horas pasare a buscarte y él estará allí-** comento Quinn mientras los nervios ahora aparecían en ella al recordar ese detalle. **-Dime que él no estará cuando vaya a buscarte.**

**-Mmm... creo que no. Me parece que tiene que trabajar-** indico Rachel pensando si su padre estaría o no en su casa.** -Como sea, ya debo irme. Te veo en un rato, ¿Ok?-** Quinn asintió antes de besarla tiernamente. **-Adiós, señora Judy. Nos vemos más tarde, Beth. Pórtate bien y hazle caso tanto a mami Quinn como a la abuela Judy, ¿Ok?**

Después de la partida de la morena tanto Judy como Beth miraron a Quinn que decidió pasar por alto las miradas de su madre y su hija y disfrutar de ese desayuno que le hacia falta.

Mientras tanto, varios minutos después, Rachel llegaba a la casa de sus padres que parecían estar esperándola con el desayuno hecho. Los saludo rápidamente y luego fue a darse una ducha rápida. Media hora después estaban los tres Berry sentados y compartiendo, no solo el desayuno, sino que también un hermoso momento en familia en el cual hablaron de todo y nada.

**-Quinn vendrá a buscarme dentro de un rato por que festejaremos nuestro mes juntas-** Comento Rachel de repente llamando la atención de sus padres. **-Agradecería que, por favor, la trataran bien... sobre todo tú, Hiram.**

**-Te dijo 'Hiram' y no 'papá'. Habla en serio, cielo-** indico Leroy mirando a su esposo que lo fulmino con la mirada, por lo tanto se dirigió hacia su hija. **-No te preocupes, estrellita. Trataremos bien a Quinn, aun asi creo que tu padre quiere hablar con ella... y yo también quiero hacerlo.**

**-No lo harán-** negó la morena con tranquilidad. **-No hablaran con ella, ¿Por que los padres tienen que hacer eso?**

**-Cuando seas madre nos entenderás... y si hablaremos con ella-** sentencio Hiram mirando a su hija que negó con la cabeza. **-No la asustaremos, princesa. Solo queremos saber que intenciones tiene contigo...**

**-Tiene la intención de amarme y de hacerme feliz-** interrumpió Rachel con convicción. **-Y hasta el momento lo esta logrando y no tengo dudas de que en el futuro seguirá haciendo asi. Creo que eso es suficiente, al menos para mi lo es, ¿Para ustedes no?**

**-No te darás por vencida, ¿Cierto?-** cuestiono Leroy orgulloso de que su hija defendiera a su pareja de esa manera. Rachel negó con la cabeza enfáticamente al tiempo que Hiram hacia lo mismo pero con resignación. **-Esta bien, tú ganas, Berry. No tendremos la famosa charla con Quinn... Por ahora. Nosotros también somos Berry y no nos damos por vencidos tan fácilmente.**

**-Lo sé, pero yo gano por cansancio-** Bromeo la morena haciendo reír a sus padres. **-Iré a mi dormitorio a recostarme un rato, me siento un poco cansada y...**

**-¿Mucha actividad nocturna?-** interrumpió Hiram haciendo ruborizar a la morena. **-Tu sonrojo indica que si. No quiero detalles pero quiero saber si te cuido y te respeto.**

**-Quinn siempre me cuida y me respeta, papá-** sentencio Rachel acercándose a Hiram para abrazarlo. **-Te pones más gruñón y guardabosques con el correr de los años. Con una mano en el corazón respondeme... Si estuviera saliendo con cualquier otra chica que no fuera Quinn, ¿También te comportarías asi? ¿O solo lo haces por que se trata de la gran Quinn Fabray?**

**-Trate de igual manera a St. James, ¿o no?-** recordó Hiram ignorando las preguntas de su hija.

**-Jamas hablaron personalmente con Jesse, papá-** indico la morena sentándose en las piernas de Leroy. **-Ya, deja de hacerte el tonto y respondeme lo que te pregunte.**

**-No me importa si se trata de Quinn o de cualquier otra persona, siempre seras mi bebé. Quiero saber quien esta a tu lado y si es digno o no de poseer tu corazón-** respondió Hiram mirando fijamente a su hija. **-Sé que Quinn es buena chica, me lo ha demostrado a lo largo de los años de amistad que comparten y también confieso que la prefiero a ella antes que a St. James o a Hudson, pero aun asi soy un padre "guardabosques". Torturar a las parejas de mi única hija es mi pasatiempo favorito, no me quites la diversión, pequeña.**

**-Quinn me dice 'pequeña' a veces-** indico Rachel con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa enamorada.

**-Creo que se perdió en la parte que nombras a Quinn-** bromeo Leroy mirando a su marido que frunció el ceño. **-Lo siento, amor, pero tu hija ignoro tu hermoso discurso.**

**-No ignore a papá. Escuche todo lo que me dijo-** replico Rachel regalandole una sonrisa a Hiram antes de levantarse de las piernas de Leroy e irse hacia su dormitorio. **-Los amo a los dos y... Gracias.**

Al llegar a su habitación se descalzó y se recostó en su cama con los ojos cerrados, recordando cada momento compartido con Quinn, no solo siendo su novia, sino también como su amiga. Poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, sabiendo que quizás el ultimo pensamiento albergado en su subconsciente le haría soñar con Fabray.

El reloj marcaba las 12:20 del mediodía, ya tenia todo listo para ese día y la casa completamente sola para ella. Judy y Beth se habían ido hacia poco más de media hora a recorrer Lima, pero antes de eso Quinn les había hecho prometer que le mandaran mensajes de texto o la llamaran cada hora que pasaran lejos de ella.

Estaba nerviosa, ¿Para qué negarlo? Enfrentarse a sus suegros le producía esa sensación, sobre todo a Hiram. Trago saliva y se paso las manos por el vestido varias veces antes de tocar el timbre de la casa de los Berry. Muchos fueron los intentos pero siempre se arrepentía a ultimo momento hasta que finalmente lo hizo. Sabia que, si bien no era algo 'formal' puesto que ya las habían visto el día anterior, aquel encuentro era importante. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a los padres de Rachel siendo ésta su novia.

_-¡Oh, por dios!-_ pensó cuando abrieron la puerta y el rostro serio de Hiram fue lo primero que vio. _-Nota mental: matar a Rachel Berry por haberme dicho que su padre no estaría en la casa. Maldita enana vengativa._

Sabia que era un buen hombre, había tenido el placer de tratar con él muchas veces a lo largo de aquellos años de amistad con Rachel, pero eso era siendo amiga de la morena, ahora era su novia. Eso influía, ¿o no?

**-Hola, Quinn. Pensé que no tocarías jamas el timbre-** indico Hiram avergonzando a la rubia. **-Ya sabes como es Leroy, le gusta 'observar' a nuestros visitantes.**

**-¡Yo no fui! ¡Fuiste tú!-** grito Leroy desde el interior de la casa haciendo reír a Quinn por lo bajo. **-¡Deja pasar a Quinn!**

**-Adelante, Fabray-** invito Hiram y la rubia asintió con timidez entrando a la casa de los padres de su novia. **-Rachel creo que se esta duchando.**

**-¿Duchando?-** pregunto Quinn con sorpresa mirando por primera vez a su suegro y encontrándose con algo parecido a una sonrisa. **-¿Le molesta que la espere? Lo que pasa es que tenemos planes para hoy.**

**-Si, lo sabemos... Es por aqui-** guió Hiram entrando a la sala donde ya estaba Leroy esperándolos con una sonrisa amable.

**-Hola, Quinn-** saludo el otro padre de Rachel regalandole un abrazo que la rubia correspondió torpemente. **-¿Como has estado? Ayer no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar.**

**-Por eso lo haremos ahora-** sentencio Hiram interrumpiendo la después de Quinn. La rubia trago saliva al tiempo que los nervios volvían a ella. **-Siéntate, Quinn. Necesitamos saber algunas cosas respecto a ti y mi hija.**

**-Cla-claro-** tartamudeo Fabray sentándose en el sofá frente al padre de Rachel. Decidió aparentar firmeza aunque lo cierto era que el cuerpo comenzó a temblarle de pies a cabeza por tener que experimentar ese momento. **-Usted... usted di-dirá señor Berry.**

**-Sabes que nos caes bien, que has compensado con creces tus maltratos hacia mi pequeña en el instituto-** Empezó diciendo Hiram y la rubia bajo la mirada. De repente se sentía una niña pequeña a la que regañan por no hacer su tarea escolar. **-Que desde entonces has estado al lado de Rachel todo el tiempo, que la cuidaste después de la ruptura con St. James pero todo eso fue siendo amigas. Comprenderás que para nosotros no es fácil verte ahora como algo más que eso.**

**-Lo-lo entiendo, señor. Sé que no es fácil, de hecho yo aun lo estoy asimilando-** murmuro Quinn soltando un suspiro antes de enfrentarse con la mirada a sus suegros. **-Hasta hace un mes atrás era su mejor amiga y ahora soy su... su novia-** aquello ultimo le provoco una sonrisa tierna. **-He esperado por años tener ese titulo en la vida de Rachel, he esperado por años ser su novia y cuando llego... St. James me resigne por que sabia que en su vida no había un lugar para mi, al menos no como yo quería...**

**-Quinn...-** empezó Leroy pero la rubia levanto una mano deteniéndolo.

**-Déjeme terminar, Señor Berry... por favor-** Sabia que debía hablarles con sinceridad a ambos para tener el visto bueno de ellos aunque si no lo obtenía poco le importaba por que ella lucharía por Rachel a como dé lugar. Leroy asintió e Hiram la miraba en silencio pero atentamente **-Ustedes conocen a Rachel, saben como es, lo que le gusta, lo que odia, sus intenciones, sus sueños, su personalidad, sus manías y yo también conozco todo eso. Entonces díganme, ¿Ustedes no se enamorarían de ella si no fueran sus padres? Por que yo si lo hice, me enamore de su hija, señores Berry, y haré lo que sea para hacerla feliz, por amarla, por cuidarla, por respetarla. Quizás esperaban algo mejor para Rachel, y ciertamente lo merece, pero haré todo que este en mis manos para ganarme cada trozo de su corazón, cada beso, cada 'te amo' suyo-** Podía sentir con los ojos le empezaban a picar y antes de sufrir un ataque absurdo de llanto respiro profundo para disipar eso y continuar. **-A ustedes y a mi nos interesa la misma cosa: La felicidad de Rachel y no me importa en calidad de qué, yo quiero proporcionársela, hacerla reír cada mañana por que solo con eso ya es demasiado para mi...**

**-Te lo dije. Te dije que esas eran sus intenciones, papá-** intervino Rachel entrando a la sala y limpiándose una lagrima rebelde. No es que hubiese sido consciente de la llegada de la rubia pero para su suerte ya estaba lista y bajaba las escaleras justo a tiempo para escuchar su defensa. **-Hola, mi amor.**

**-Hola-** saludo Quinn ocultando sus mejillas ruborizadas al darse cuenta de que su novia había escuchado lo que dijo. La morena le regalo un beso en la mejilla provocandole un temblor en todo su cuerpo. **-¿Has dormido bien?**

**-Ustedes dos, Berry-** señalo Rachel a sus padres que miraban atentamente la escena de la morena con su novia. **-Dijeron que no harían esto. Me mintieron. Dijeron que no la pondrían en una situación asi, ¿No les basto con lo que les dije en el desayuno? ¡No! Los señores Berry tenían que comprobar por ellos mismos lo que su pequeña, talentosa y única hija les dijo acerca de su novia. Si ahora Quinn me deja, desde ya les digo que se olviden de mi, eh. Ya lo...**

**-Ya, reina del drama. Tranquilízate-** pidió Quinn tomando la mano de su novia para volver a sentarla a su lado. **-No me ire a ningún lado y entiendo la postura de tus padres. Sabes que yo haría lo mismo con Beth, te lo dije anoche-** Aun asi la postura de Rachel no cambio por lo que la rubia negó con la cabeza en compañía de una sonrisa viendo como los tres Berry se desafiaban con la mirada. **-Mmm... señores, Berry. Para su tranquilidad y para seguir las formalidades de estos casos, me gustaría que me aceptaran como novia de Rachel-** aquello llamo la atención de los tres Berry que la miraron rápidamente. **-No digo que tengan que hacerlo ya, pero si con el tiempo. Amo a su hija y mi intención es pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.**

**-Te amo-** susurro la morena completamente emocionada por las palabras de su novia. Se acerco a la rubia y la beso fugazmente por que ésta ultima asi lo quiso.

**-Ok, Fabray. Estarás bajo mi vigilancia, no solo aqui, sino que en New York también-** sentencio Hiram haciendo tragar saliva a Quinn. **-Mientras tanto... me lo pensare. No puedo entregarle mi pequeña a cualquiera que se me presente por muy convincente que sean sus palabras. De más esta decir que no te estoy viendo como la mejor amiga de mi hija, te estoy viendo como la novia de ella.**

**-Ya, papá. Déjala respirar-** intervino Rachel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver que su novia no sabia que decir. **-Si ya no tienen métodos de tortura para usar en mi novia, nosotras nos vamos, ¿Cierto, Quinn? Cierto-** se auto contesto sin darle tiempo a la rubia de responder.

Quinn apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse de sus suegros por que la morena la había arrastrado hasta su habitación para dar por finalizado aquel momento embarazoso. Sonrió cuando la vio pararse de puntas de pie para alcanzar donde estaba su bolso colgado. Después de eso las dos salieron de la casa de los Berry, no sin antes de que Quinn, esta vez, pudiera despedirse de los padres de su novia.

**-¡Dios! Ahora entiendo perfectamente el por qué no querías enfrentarte a Judy hoy-** comento Quinn mientras caminaban rumbo hasta la casa de la rubia. **-Es incomodo pero necesario. Entiendo a tus padres, yo haré lo mismo con Beth y de seguro Shelby estará de acuerdo conmigo.**

**-¿Has tenido noticias de ella?-** pregunto Rachel cesando su risa, sintiendo como la mano de Quinn ejercía una leve presión sobre la de ella. **-Lo siento.**

**-No tienes por que disculparte, amor. Es tu mamá... y no, no he tenido noticias de ella-** respondió la rubia regalandole una sonrisa tierna a Rachel. **-Pero si no hemos tenido noticias es por que todo sigue igual, quizás hasta haya mejorado. Todo estará bien, pequeña.**

**-Eso espero-** susurro la morena antes de sentir los labios de Quinn en su cabeza. **-Como sea, ¿Qué planes tienes en mente para nosotras hoy?**

**-He pensado que... Ey, es sorpresa-** se corrigió Quinn rápidamente haciendo reír a su novia. **-Y no insistas por que no te diré de que se trata.**

**-Puedo preguntarle a Beth, ella me lo dirá-** replico Rachel con superioridad y esta vez fue el turno de la rubia de reír. **-¿Por que te ríes?**

**-Por que Beth no sabe nada, Berry. Ella y mamá se fueron a recorrer todo Lima juntas, después iban de compras o al cine-** comento Quinn con un brillo especial en los ojos que Rachel lo asocio con el orgullo y la felicidad que le producía eso. **-Lo que significa que te quedaste sin cómplices, enana.**

**-De cualquier forma me daré cuenta-** rebatió Rachel mirando a su novia que le robo un rápido beso.

Al llegar a la casa de la rubia, Rachel dio un detallado vistazo a toda la casa en busca de lo que sea que Quinn haya preparado para ese día pero no encontró nada, ni en el comedor ni en la sala. Se sorprendió un poco cuando la rubia la guió hasta la cocina donde había varias cosas sobre la mesa.

**-He pensado que como prometí enseñarte a cocinar este seria un buen momento-** indico Quinn con timidez cuando Rachel la cuestiono con la mirada. **-No sé... a mi me gusto la idea pero si a ti no, entonces...**

**-Me encanto la idea, Quinnie-** interrumpió Rachel abrazando la cintura de su novia que sonrió con alivio. **-Entonces, ¿Qué cocinaremos?**

**-Mmm... Pasta napolitana, ¿Te gusta?-** pregunto Quinn acariciando suavemente los hombros y brazos de su novia haciéndola estremecer.** -He buscado en Internet comida vegetariana y eso me gusto, pensé que quizás a ti también. Era eso o pasta de crema de tofu y nueces, y a mi las nueces no me gustan.**

**-¡Manos a la obra!-** exclamo Rachel con efusividad haciendo reír a su novia que la tomo suavemente de la nuca para besarla suavemente. **-Cada vez besas mejor, Fabray.**

**-Aprendo de ti-** susurro la rubia con los ojos cerrados y un rubor apareciendo en sus mejillas. Rubor que Rachel pudo apreciar y que la lleno de ternura. **-Mmm... sera mejor que empecemos a cocinar, sino comeremos mañana.**

Rachel asintió y juntas empezaron a preparar el almuerzo que compartirían juntas. Quinn se reía cada vez que veía a Rachel observándola con la boca abierta como si hubiese inventado algo nuevo o tomando un sorbo de vino. La morena parecía aprender rápido, aunque casi se corta varias veces los dedos cortando la cebolla o el ajo. Fueron varios los brindis que compartieron mientras preparaban el almuerzo. Brindaron por ellas, por Beth, por sus padres, incluida Shelby, por un futuro juntas y muchas cosas más.

**-Creo que esto ya esta listo-** indico Quinn cuando el almuerzo ya estaba casi listo. Rachel se apoyo sobre ella para ver si era cierto y asintió sin estar muy segura. **-Ya esta listo, amor. Tú espérame aqui mientras preparo la mesa... y es una orden, Berry. No te muevas.**

**-Sabes que no te haré caso, ¿Cierto?-** pregunto Rachel con burla. **-Por lo tanto te ayudare, Fabray.**

Batallaron durante varios minutos sobre si debía o no Rachel ayudar, hasta que finalmente Quinn cedió por que la morena se acerco a ella seductoramente rodeandole la cintura con las piernas antes de fundirse en un beso apasionado que las llevo a desear más.

**-¿Lo hacemos y después almorzamos o almorzamos y después lo hacemos?-** cuestiono Quinn con la voz entrecortada al tiempo que la morena le besaba el cuello. **-Rach... amor...**

**-Almorzamos y después lo hacemos-** respondió la morena mordiéndose el labio. **-Muero por hacer el amor contigo pero también muero de hambre, ademas necesito recuperar fuerzas por que después no te daré descanso alguno.**

**-Me gusta como suena eso-** susurro la rubia mientras su novia se bajaba de su cintura para finalizar besándose tiernamente.

Rachel se llevo las manos a la boca cuando la rubia la guió hasta el patio trasero de la casa Fabray y se encontró con una mesa perfectamente organizada para la ocasión. Dos sillas, los platos, una botella de vino y por ultimo la sonrisa nerviosa y tímida de Quinn eclipsando todo eso. Rachel se acerco a ella y la volvió a besar pero esta vez en forma de agradecimiento, con lentitud y ternura.

**-¿Te gusto?-** pregunto Quinn en un susurro nervioso haciendo enternecer a la morena.

**-Me encanto. Gracias, mi amor. Te amo-** un nuevo beso entre ambas que solamente tuvo de testigo el silencio y la privacidad del lugar. **-¿Almorzamos?**

Quinn asintió después de recibir un nuevo beso por parte de su novia. Rachel hizo un gesto teatral cuando la rubia la corrió la silla para que se sentase junto a ella. El almuerzo lo pasaron entre risas, más brindis, palabras de amor, alguna que otra pequeña confesión hasta que al terminar a la morena se le ocurrió, aprovechando que las nubes que estaban por la mañana habían desaparecido completamente, recostarse sobre el césped con una manta debajo de ellas.

Quinn hizo caso al pedido de su novia por que ella también quería eso. Se costaron las dos mirando hacia el cielo. Rachel con su cuello sobre el brazo de Fabray mientras jugaba con la mano libre de la rubia mientras que ésta con la otra mano le acariciaba los cabellos marrones, disfrutando de la compañía de la morena a su lado.

**-Creo que felicidad, paz y tranquilidad define mi estado emocional en este momento-** fueron las palabras de Rachel que dieron por finalizado aquel cómodo silencio. **-No sé... Me he imaginado mucho este momento, el estar asi a tu lado y el que ahora pueda llevarlo a cabo me produce esas sensaciones.**

**-Me pasa lo mismo. Ahora sé que la espera valió la pena. Tú y yo juntas... Es extraordinario, ¿No te parece?-** pregunto Quinn llamando la atención de su novia que la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa. **-¿Por que jamás me diste señales de lo que sentías por mi?**

**-¿Por qué no me las diste tú?-** Rebatió Rachel recostándose en el pecho de Quinn que se encogió de hombro, por lo que Rachel continuo: **-Supongo que el miedo a perderte estaba por encima de mi amor por ti. Años queriendo tu amistad y cuando la conseguí me di cuenta de que quería algo más que ser tu amiga, pero me conforme con eso. Con ser Rachel Berry, la mejor amiga de Quinn Fabray.**

**-Y ahora no eres solo mi mejor amiga, sino que también mi novia... y estoy feliz, completamente feliz, de que seas tú quien porta ese titulo-** afirmo Quinn recostándose sobre la morena que sonrió al tiempo que apartaba los mechones rubios del rostro de su novia. **-Te amo, mi amor, y lo que les dije a tus padres es cierto. Lo único que quiero que seas feliz, con o sin mi pero que lo seas. Una sonrisa tuya ya es suficiente para alegrar mi día. Eso es lo mucho que te amo.**

**-Juntas, Quinn... Sin importar como pero juntas-** susurro Rachel dejando que algunas lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. **-Solo seré feliz si te tengo conmigo. Ahora sé que no importa cuantos o cuantas vengan después de ti, solo tú seras el amor de mi vida... Quiero que éste sea el primero de muchos meses juntas.**

**-Yo creo que lo lograremos... si no nos matamos en el intento-** bromeo la rubia dejando un suave beso en la nariz de Rachel. **-Te amo y tú me amas, es lo que importa, ¿No?**

**-Exacto, solo eso importa y para sellar este hermoso momento quiero que me beses hasta dejarme sin respiración... ¡Ya, Fabray!-** ordeno la morena rodeando el cuello de su novia que la miro con una ceja en alto de manera traviesa.** -Oh, yo conozco esa mirada. ¿Lo hacemos primero y después limpiamos todo o limpiamos todo primero y después lo hacemos?**

**-Después limpio con Judy, ahora tengo cosas mejores que hacer con mi hermosa y talentosa novia. Vamos-** fue la respuesta de Quinn levantándose del suelo arrastrando a Rachel con ella para lo que seria el broche de oro de ese mes aniversario.

* * *

Gracias a todos y por todo :)

**Sol:** Gracias a vos! Se agradece la buena onda :)

**rosemarie: **Gracias! :)

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos :)


	28. 28 - Cuestión de tiempo

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 28. Cuestión de tiempo**

**-Creo que deberíamos levantarnos. Tú madre y Beth pueden llegar en cualquier momento-** indico Rachel con su espalda pegada al pecho de Quinn mientras la rubia repartía suaves besos por todo su cuello.** -Auch... No muerdas, Fabray. No eres un vampiro.**

**-Podría serlo... solo si eso me garantiza que viviré toda la eternidad contigo-** susurro la rubia en el oído de su novia haciéndola estremecer. **-Y confieso que me gustaría ver como brillas bajo el sol.**

**-No necesito ser vampiro para brillar, mi vida-** replico Rachel con orgullo girándose justo a tiempo para descubrir la sonrisa traviesa de Quinn. **-Soy una estrella, brillo por naturaleza. Ademas la sangre y yo no somos muy amigas que digamos. Te dijo tu mamá que ya estaban viniendo, ¿Cierto?-** Quinn asintió con lentitud y Rachel se libero de su abrazo. **-Entonces deberíamos abandonar esta cama antes de que lleguen, no quiero que me descubran asi y... ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme de esa manera? Me pones nerviosa, Q.**

**-Ven aqui-** indico la rubia arrastrándola nuevamente a la cama donde la aprisiono debajo de ella. **-¿Por que te pone nerviosa mi mirada? Solo soy yo... Quinn Fabray.**

**-Por eso mismo... por que eres tú-** respondió Rachel ruborizándose. **-No eres consciente de lo que me generas, ¿No? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que una simple mirada tuya provoca en mi, Quinn? Yo creo que no-** se respondió rápidamente al tiempo que la rubia la miraba con una ceja en alto. **-No me mires asi, tus ojos verdes son bastantes hipnotizantes, mueves tus perfectas pestañas y...- **Suspiro como si estuviera frustrada por algo al tiempo que Quinn se mordía el labio para no sonreír. **-y con solo hacer eso giras mi mundo completamente, me dejas perdida... Tú y tu maldita mirada.**

**-Pero, ¿Te gusta?-** pregunto la rubia ya sin ocultar su sonrisa cuando Rachel asintió con los ojos cerrados. **-Podría torturarte con esto pero me conformo con saber que tengo ese efecto en ti-** Le robo un rápido beso mientras las manos de Rachel recorrían su espalda con suavidad. **-He pensado que como ya me 'enfrente' a tus padres y Judy ya sabe todo entonces podríamos organizar un almuerzo familiar mañana...**

Pero la respuesta de la morena se vio interrumpida cuando sonó teléfono móvil de ésta. Frunció el ceño cuando descubrió el nombre de Alyson y estuvo a punto de decirle a Quinn pero recordó cuando Gallagher le dijo que cada vez que la llamase por teléfono no dijera su nombre en alto bajo ningún concepto.

**-Hola, ¿Como estas?-** cuestiono Rachel mientras Quinn la miraba con el ceño fruncido alejándose un poco de ella. **-¿Esta todo bien?**

**-Si, esta todo bien, ¿Estas con mi tia?-** La voz de Alyson se escuchaba animada como si aquella llamada le produjera eso. Rachel contesto un raro _'Si'_ que desconcertó más aun a Quinn. **-No le digas que soy yo, ya lo sabes.**

**-No lo he hecho, te dije que no lo haría-** corroboro la morena acariciando el pelo de su novia que se recostó sobre su pecho. **-Entonces, ¿En que te puedo ayudar?**

**-Ya sabes que estamos en Los Ángeles. Fuimos con Alex a una tienda de ropa y a él... si a él le gusto una camiseta que vimos para... Beth-** comento Alyson con indiferencia pero Rachel sospecho que a lo mejor era lo contrario.** -Tiene estampado en frente la cara de Bob Esponja pero no sabemos si le gusta o no. Entonces, te llamaba para saber si tú sabes ese detalle.**

**-Mmm, no estoy segura pero ¿Por que no llamaste a... a tú sabes quien para saber sobre eso? Después de todo tiene un vinculo directo con... Bueno, ella-** indico Rachel cerrando los ojos cuando Quinn le dejo un beso en su vientre plano. **-Es su hija, ¿No?**

**-No quiero hablar con tia Quinn por que pensara que... que la niña me importa-** respondió Alyson y Rachel sonrió para sus adentros.

**-Y estará en lo correcto, ¿O me equivoco?-** presiono Rachel que confirmo su teoría cuando escucho un resoplido del otro lado.

**-¿Sabes o no sabes si le gusta Bob Esponja, Willow?-** pregunto Alyson ignorando lo anteriormente lo dicho por la morena. **-Alex quiere saber.**

**-Si, claro... ¿Solo Alex?- **ironizo Rachel y pudo imaginarse el ceño fruncido de la sobrina de Quinn. **-Lo siento. Averiguo eso y te mando un mensaje de texto, ¿Te parece?**

**-Que Quinn no se entere, Berry. De lo contrario te cocinare y te comeré entre dos panes- **amenazo Alyson haciendo reír a Rachel. **-Hablo en serio, Hobbit. Mi dieta ahora permite enanos de piernas largas.**

**-Te escribo en un rato-** fue lo único que dijo la morena cortando la llamada antes de dirigirse hacia su novia que jugaba con sus dedos en su vientre, provocandole miles de sensaciones. **-Era Alyson. Según ella, Alex vio una camiseta que tiene la cara de Bob Esponja y quiere saber si a Beth le gusta.**

**-¿Alyson preguntando cosas sobre Beth?-** Cuestiono Quinn mirando a su novia que asintió. **-¿Donde esta el truco?**

**-El truco esta en que tu sobrina quiere acercarse a tu hija-** respondió Rachel encogiéndose de hombros. **-Mírale el lado positivo. De a poco, pero empieza a interesarse por Beth. Entonces, dime ¿Le gusta o no Bob Esponja a la mini Fabray?**

**-No lo...**

**-¡Quinn, ya llegamos! ¿Puedo pasar?-** pregunto la voz de Beth golpeando la puerta.

Rachel quito a la rubia de encima de ella tirándola hacia el piso mientras que ella se envolvió con la sabana y entro corriendo al baño de la rubia.

**-¡Auch, gnomo!... Dame unos minutos, hija-** pidió Quinn buscando su ropa por la habitación. A los pocos minutos abrió la puerta encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de su hija que no dudo en arrojarse a los brazos de la rubia. **-¡Ey, cuanta efusividad!**

**-No sabes, Quinn. ¡Estuvo asombroso! La abuela Judy me llevo a visitar mucho lugares. Fuimos al cine, después a almorzar, a ver los patos al lago-** contaba Beth con emoción acompañando sus palabras con las manos. **-La abuela Judy es lo más, Quinn. También me llevo a conocer a muchas personas y... y les dijo que yo era su nieta-** comento con timidez bajando la mirada y en un susurro. **-También nos cruzamos con la mamá de Puck, me pareció buena y tiene los ojos de papá...**

**-¿Como es que a Puck le dices 'papá' y a mi me dices 'Quinn'?-** cuestiono la rubia con una ceja en alto y cruzada de brazos mientras que Beth agitaba la mano restandole importancia al asunto.

**-Ya, mam... Ey, ¿Y esa ropa tirada? ¿Estas con alguien, Quinn?-** pregunto Beth frunciendo el ceño y mirando mal a su madre. **-¿Estas engañando a Rachel? ¡Oh, no! Rachel no lo merece, Quinn. Ella es buena y yo no quiero otra mamá que no sea ella. Así que no me importa con quien estés, solo querré a Rachel, Fabray.**

**-¿Terminaste con tu dramatismo, Corcoran?-** pregunto Quinn recogiendo la ropa de Rachel del suelo antes de golpear la puerta del baño y entregársela a la morena, todo eso bajo la atenta mirada de Beth que parecía ofendida con la rubia. **-¿Puedes ir cambiando esa cara, Beth? ¡No estoy engañando a Rachel!**

**-No lo sé, Fabray. Quiero ver a la que quiere robarme a mi madre, quiero que sepa que con las únicas mujeres que te comparto es con Rachel, Alyson, la tia San, la tia Britt, la tia Eleonor, la tia Ash y la abuela Judy-** enumero Beth contando con los dedos. **-Yo no aceptare ninguna otra mamá que no sea Rachel. ¡¿Escuchaste eso, ladrona de mamá?! ¡Solo querré a Rachel Berry como novia de Quinn!**

**-Beth, ¿Por que gritas?-** pregunto la rubia entre conmovida, feliz y divertida.

**-Grito para que esa roba mamás sepa que no la quiero... y tú...-** la apunto con un dedo completamente enojada sorprendiendo a la rubia. **-Rachel es buena, canta bien, es dulce, me gusta como me trata, ¿Y tú la engañas, Quinn? ¡Eres mala, muy mala!**

**-Amor, ¿Puedes salir y ayudarme? Tú eres la experta en drama-** indico Quinn al tiempo que Rachel salia del baño completamente muerta de risa. **-No te rías, no es gracioso ¿Acaso no escuchaste todo lo que me dijo?**

**-Si lo escuche y me encanto todo lo que dijo. Creo que ya amo a tu hija-** comento Rachel besando fugazmente a la rubia antes de dirigirse a Beth. **-Ey, pequeña. No te enojes con mami Quinn, no me esta engañando. Era yo quien estaba en el baño.**

**-¡Rachel!-** Exclamo Beth en un tono agudo que llevo a Quinn a taparse el oído disimuladamente pero eso no evito que se emocionara al ver como su hija se arrojaba a los brazos de la morena rodeando la cintura de ésta con sus piernas. **-Pensé que mi mamá te estaba engañando. Tú eres buena y yo te quiero. Quinn, no deberías... ¿Di-dije algo malo?-** pregunto buscando complicidad en Rachel cuando descubrió la mirada de Quinn fija sobre ella con algunas lagrimas en los ojos de la rubia.

**-Mmm... si-si. Es-estoy ofendida po-por que...-** balbuceo la rubia intentando recuperarse de la emoción que la embargo cuando Beth dijo 'mi mamá'. Busco la mirada de la morena y supo que ella estaba en el mismo estado.

**-Mmm... Beth, ¿Te gusta Bob Esponja?-** pregunto Rachel desviando la conversación.

**-!Si, claro! ¿Por qué?-** Rachel negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios cuando descubrió la emoción en la pequeña Quinn. **-¡Oh, lo olvide! Bájame, Rachel, bájame. Debo ir a decirle a la abuela Judy que están aqui y también debo buscar el regalo que le compramos a Quinn.**

**-¿Estas bien?-** le pregunto Rachel con cautela a su novia una vez que Beth salio del dormitorio dejándola solas a las dos. Quinn la miro y esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de tomarla por la cintura y elevarla obligandola a que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas.

**-Estoy feliz, enana. ¿La has oído? Dijo 'mi mamá'-** remarco Quinn con emoción mientras Rachel le limpiaba las lagrimas silenciosas antes de besarla suavemente. **-Dijo 'mi mamá', Rach. Si ahora reacciono asi por que lo dijo indirectamente, no quiero imaginarme cuando me lo diga directamente... Lo siento, preciosa.**

**-¿Te disculpas por ser feliz?-** cuestiono Rachel haciendo reír a la rubia que le beso el cuello formando un camino hasta su boca donde se quedo anclada un largo rato.

Sin quitársela de encima guió a la morena hasta la cama donde la recostó suavemente sin romper el beso. Un beso tierno que las llevo a sentir miles de cosas que le eran imposibles de expresar con palabras.

**-Te amo. Lo sabes, ¿Cierto?-** pregunto Rachel con los ojos cerrados sintiendo los labios de Quinn en todo su rostro. La respuesta de la rubia fue un sensual ronroneo que la obligo a tragar saliva. **-Te amo mucho, Quinn.**

**-Me alegro... Por que yo también te amo mucho-** indico la rubia mirándola directamente a los ojos desarmandola por completo. **-Deberíamos bajar, ¿Te quedas a cenar?**

**-No me mires asi-** pidió Rachel pero Quinn formo un pequeño puchero que ella se encargo de morder levemente. **-Creo que llego la hora de enfrentarme a las tres generaciones de Fabray's, ¿No?-** Soltó un suspiro antes de que la rubia le robase un beso rápido y quitarse de encima de su novia. **-Esta bien, me convenciste. Acepto quedarme a cenar, Quinnie.**

**-Perfecto. Vamos-** Quinn le tendió la mano a la morena que se la tomo pero tiro suavemente de ella para que la rubia volviera a caer encima suyo. **-¿Estas juguetona, Berry?**

**-No, solo quiero tenerte cerca de mi un poco más. Eso es todo-** respondió Rachel con timidez mientras acariciaba el rostro de la rubia.** -¿Tú no quieres estar cerca de mi, mi amor?**

**-Todo el tiempo-** contesto Quinn escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Rachel que enterró sus dedos en el pelo de la rubia. **-Quiero quedarme asi por siempre, Rach. Solo tú y yo...**

**-¿Y que hay de mi?-** pregunto Beth entrando a la habitación haciendo reír tanto a Rachel como a Quinn. **-La abuela Judy pregunta si Rachel se queda a cenar-** Quinn le respondió que si y asi como Beth llego se fue. Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto hasta que escucharon: **-¡Abuela Judy, Rachel se queda a cenar. Debes poner un plato más!**

**-Beth, ¿Desde cuando gritas como si estuvieras en un estadio de fútbol?-** pregunto Quinn sentándose en la cama cuando su hija reapareció mientras Rachel hacia lo mismo. **-Veo que ya tienen la confianza suficiente con la abuela Judy como para gritarse.**

**-La abuela Judy es buena y como tanto subir y bajar las escaleras me cansa, me pareció lindo gritarle-** aclaro Beth sentándose entre las piernas de Rachel, mirando las dos hacia Quinn que al ver la imagen esa no dudo en hacer una fotografía con su teléfono móvil. **-¡Ey, Quinn! Dame eso... Rachel, ayúdame. Mamá nos esta sacando fotos sin nuestro permiso.**

**-Eso es cierto, Quinnie-** intervino Rachel sacando a la rubia de su trance por escuchar por segunda vez la palabra 'mamá' salir de los labios de Beth. Rachel sabia, o creía saber, lo que estaba sintiendo su novia en ese momento y la mirada que compartieron juntas se lo confirmo. Quinn estaba feliz. **-Amor, tienes que darnos ese teléfono por que con Beth somos famosas y si te lo llegan a robar, van a ver nuestras fotos y las van a subir a Internet, ¿Cierto, Beth?**

**-Cierto. Quinn, danos ese teléfono-** ordeno la niña con autoridad en la voz y una ceja en alto mientras chasqueaba los dedos. Quinn y Rachel intercambiaron una mirada cómplice mientras que en las mentes de las dos resonaba la misma palabra_ 'Fabray'_. **-Nos lo das o te lo quitamos, Quinnie. Tú eliges.**

**-No me dan miedo, pequeños gnomos-** pico Quinn haciendo fruncir el entrecejo a Beth y reír a Rachel. La rubia se levanto rápidamente de la cama cuando vio que tanto la pequeña como la morena esbozaron sonrisas traviesas antes de perseguirla por toda la habitación. **-¡No! ¡Gnomos me atacan! ¡Auxilio!**

Corrieron por toda la habitación pero, a pesar del espacio y de ser dos contra uno, no pudieron atrapar a la rubia por lo que ésta salio corriendo del lugar dirigiéndose hacia el piso de abajo seguida de Rachel y Beth que parecían contagiarse de la alegría de la rubia a cada segundo.

**-Ayúdame, mamá. Rachel y Beth quieren atraparme-** indico Quinn entre risas entrando a la cocina donde estaba Judy preparando la cena. **-¡No! ¡Ahí vienen!**

**-Solo danos el teléfono y nadie saldrá herido, Quinn-** ordeno Beth haciendo reír a su abuela que parecía ejercer de escudo humano de su hija. **-Abuela, dile que me haga caso.**

**-Quinn, hazle caso a Beth-** ordeno Judy mientras la pequeña sonreia con orgullo y Rachel, detrás de ésta se reía. **-Hola, Rachel.**

**-Ho-hola, señora Judy, ¿Como le va?-** pregunto la morena por cortesía mientras bajaba la mirada y su risa cesaba.

**-¿Tú que crees?-** repuso Judy abriendo apenas sus brazos para indicar que se refería a su hija y a su nieta que peleaban silenciosamente con sus miradas. **-¿Qué tal estas tú? Y deja de decirme 'Señora Judy'. Eres mi nuera, ¿o no?**

**-¡Mamá!-** reprendió Quinn saliendo detrás de la espalda de su madre para acercarse a su hija. **-¿Por qué tienes que asustarla asi? Mira, hasta la haz dejado sin hablar y eso es imposible teniendo en cuenta de que es Rachel Berry.**

**-Creo que acabo de demostrar que es _casi_ imposible-** remarco Judy enfatizando la palabra 'casi'. Se podía ver la travesura en sus palabras. Travesura que aumento cuando se acerco a Rachel y la abrazo por los hombros. **-Ya, tranquila, Rachel. Creo que el momento más incomodo ya paso.**

**-¿Ah, si? ¿Cuando?-** ironizo la morena aun con la mirada en el suelo.

**-Cuando las descubrí besándose. Eso si que fue una presentación oficial un tanto... original-** fue la respuesta de Judy que comenzó a reír al ver la cara de confusión de su nieta.** -Tú estabas durmiendo, Beth, por eso no sabes nada y es mejor que no lo sepas. Digamos que... fue algo fuera de lo común esa presentación.**

**-¡Mamá!-** volvió a reprender Quinn subiendo a Beth a la mesa y colocándose ella de espaldas a su hija que la abrazo por el cuello. **-¿Por que los padres tienen que hacer eso? ¿Realizan algún curso de 'Padres incomodando a las parejas de sus hijos' o qué?**

**-¿En New York también es igual de... exagerada?-** le pregunto Judy a Rachel que asintió apenas mientras se reía haciendo entrecerrar los ojos a su novia. **-Ya, Quinnie. Cuando Beth crezca y te presente a sus novios o novias, me comprenderás.**

**-Creo que no es necesario que ese día llegue. Quinn ya demuestra la madre sobreprotectora que es con Britt y Eleonor. Ni siquiera deja que Santana y Ashley se le acerquen-** comento Rachel hablando ya no tan cohibida por la presencia de Judy a su lado. **-Si es asi con sus amigas, no me quiero imaginar lo que sera con su hija.**

**-Para eso estas tú, para convencerla-** intervino la pequeña dejando un beso en la mejilla de la rubia que cerro los ojos al contacto esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. **-Mamá siempre te hace caso, Rach, y... ¡Oh, lo olvide! Quinn dame tu teléfono, prometimos que llamaríamos a las tías y no lo hemos hecho.**

**-Cla-claro. A-aqui tienes-** la rubia le tendió su móvil a su hija con lagrimas en los ojos.

La tercera vez. Tres veces fueron las que Beth pronuncio _'mamá'_ haciendo referencia a ella y eso la llenaba de felicidad y orgullo. Más aun cuando la pequeña, antes de salir de la cocina le regalo otro beso en la mejilla. Que Beth haya pronunciado tres veces aquella emocionante palabra le hacia pensar que poco a poco empezaba a aceptarla. Solo esperaba con ansias que el día que le dijera 'mamá' directamente llegara pronto. Una mirada directamente a Rachel le hizo comprender que la morena estaba igual que ella y esperando lo mismo.

**-¿Ya le dice 'mamá' a Quinnie?-** le susurro Judy a Rachel viendo ambas la mirada perdida de la rubia en donde había salido su hija.

**-Algo asi. Es la tercera vez que le dice 'mamá' indirectamente-** respondió la morena en el mismo tono de su suegra que sonrió feliz. **-Creo que solo es cuestión de tiempo.**

**-¿Cuestión de tiempo para qué? ¿Para que crezcas, Berry?-** bromeo la rubia saliendo de su trance.

**-No, cuestión de tiempo para que tú encuentres un cerebro-** replico la morena sacandole la lengua a su novia que repitió el gesto haciendo reír a Judy.

**-Son dos niñas pequeñas las dos-** remarco Judy alejándose de la morena y volviendo a su anterior posición viendo como su hija ocupaba su lugar junto a su novia. **-Hacen una linda pareja. Me da gusto que seas mi nuera, Rachel. Jamas vi a Quinnie tan feliz como lo es cuando esta contigo. Eso es bueno... Bienvenida a la familia.**

**-Gra-gracias, ¿Eso me libera de la famosa charla?-** pregunto la morena mirando rápidamente a su novia y descubriendo un rubor en sus mejillas. **-Por que si no es asi, por mucho que me incomode o me ponga nerviosa, acepto tenerla. Aceptare lo que sea por su hija, señora Judy. Al igual que ella, solo quiero ver feliz al amor de mi vida-** indico Rachel sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Quinn que se alejo un poco para mirarla también.** -No sabe lo mucho que espere a su hija y cuando llegó me hizo sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo. No quiero a otra persona en mi vida, solo a ella... Amo su cursileria, amo que me regale peluches cada semana. Por cierto, tiene varios nietos ya, le diría el numero exacto pero perdí la cuenta-** aquello hizo reír a Judy y sonreír a Quinn que miraba a la morena completamente emocionada. Rachel le devolvió la mirada acompañada de una sonrisa tímida. **-Amo cuando esta con Alex y Alyson, ya sea viendo la tele o discutiendo. Amo que sea ella en su totalidad y sé que aun hay cosas que me faltan descubrir y vivir pero sé es con ella con quien quiero compartir eso.**

**-Creo que...-** empezó Quinn pero la morena negó con la cabeza indicándole que no era el final todavía. **-Hay más, ¿Cierto? Siempre hay más... Eres Rachel Berry.**

**-Solo una cosa y termino-** indico Rachel besándola rápidamente en la mejilla antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Judy que la miraba entre enternecida, emocionada, orgullosa y feliz. **-Yo no sé lo que me espera en el futuro, señora Judy. Lo que si sé es que quiero a Quinn en él...**

**-Y me tendrás-** susurro la rubia en su oído haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza.

**-Entonces, ¿Qué dice, señora Judy? ¿Me-me acepta como... como la novia de su hija?-** pregunto Rachel con nervios a pesar de lo que le había dicho la madre de Quinn con anterioridad.

**-No lo sé-** respondió Judy jugando y las chicas la miraron sorprendidas por lo que esbozo una sonrisa traviesa. **-Es broma, si te acepto, Rachel. Solo una pequeña cosita.**

**-Lo que sea-** repuso la morena respirando con alivio mientras Quinn miraba a su madre con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-Deja de llamarme 'señora Judy', por favor-** pidió Judy haciendo sonrojar a la morena y reír a su hija. **-Me acabas de soltar un hermoso discurso sobre el amor que le tienes a mi hija y vi que eres sincera, pero si sigues llamándome 'señora Judy' como si fuera una mujer mayor, que lo soy pero no hay por que remarcarlo, pasaras a mi lista negra, Rachel. Dime, ¿Quieres eso?**

**-No, señ... Judy. No quiero eso-** respondió Rachel remarcando el nombre de su suegra que le sonrió son suficiencia.

**-Aclarado todo, continuemos preparando la cena. ¿Me ayudan?-** invito Judy y Rachel asintió pero la rubia negó con la cabeza. **-¿Tienes otros planes, Quinnie?**

**-Si, ir a ver a mi hija que hace rato que esta hablando por teléfono y conociéndola, lo poco que la conozco, y conociendo también a Eleonor y a Britt, seguramente estarán a hablando de las cosas más insignificantes de este planeta. Vamos, Rach.**

**-Te quedas a cenar, ¿Cierto, Rachel?-** pregunto Judy y Rachel asintió mientras era arrastrada por su novia saliendo de la cocina.

**-Fue muy lindo lo que dijiste-** susurro la rubia abrazando a su novia por la espalda mientras caminaban en busca de Beth. **-Como 'enfrentaste' a mamá, demostrando que lo nuestro es serio.**

**-Bueno, tú te enfrentaste a mis padres con un hermoso discurso. Yo no quise quedar atrás-** bromeo Rachel cerrando los ojos cuando escucho la risa de Quinn en su oído. **-Espero a ver estado a la altura, o al menos, cerca, del tuyo.**

**-Yo te amo, lo que significa que no seré objetiva al decir si tu discurso estuvo a la altura del mio o no-** indico Quinn mientras subían las escaleras. **-Solo diré que lo ame completamente... Como amo cada cosa que haces.**

Rachel no encontró palabras que agregar a eso por lo que opto por un silencio que Quinn lo tomo como adecuado. Entrando a la habitación de la rubia se encontraron Beth hablando por teléfono mientras jugaba con Stitch entre sus manos. Quinn se sentó al lado de su hija y la morena hizo lo mismo pero para los pies de la cama quedando en frente de las dos rubias.

**-Si, ya están aqui... La tia San, la tia Britt, la tia Eleo, la tia Ash y el tío Mike mandan saludos y...-** indico Beth escuchando las voces del otro lado.

**-¿No era más fácil decir 'Los tíos mandan saludos' y ya?-** pregunto Quinn con obviedad mientras su hija la fulminaba con la mirada. **-No me mires asi, solo era una duda, Corcoran.**

**-La tia Britt dice que no te olvides de las galletas de la abuela Judy y tia Eleonor dice que esta enojada por que no la llamaste como prometiste, Quinn-** informo Beth volviendo a prestar atención al teléfono.

**-Hable hoy antes del mediodía con ella-** replico la rubia mirando a Rachel que sonrió mientras se recostaba en la cama. **-Pasame ese teléfono, Beth-** la pequeña hizo lo que su madre le ordeno y luego fue a recostarse al lado de Rachel. **-¡Hable contigo hoy, Eleonor!**

_**-Deja de gritar, Fabray. Vas a dejarme sorda, rubia idiota-**_ le recrimino la voz de Santana del otro lado. _**-Como sea, ¿Como esta mi Hobbit? ¿Mucha mano loca entre las dos?**_

**-¡Santana!-** reprimió Quinn escuchando la risa de la latina del otro. **-Vete al diablo, latina. Salúdame a las chicas y cuida a mi Britt Britt. Si la lastimas...**

_**-Bla bla bla. ¿Sabes que es lo que escucho cuando hablas, Quinnie?-**_ cuestiono Santana burlándose. _**-Escucho un desagradable zumbido que me hace doler las pelotas, lo cual es raro por que yo no tengo pelotas, ¿Entendiste o...?**_

**-Entendí, entendí. No necesito que me expliques tu "metáfora"-** interrumpió Quinn mirando como Rachel le acariciaba el pelo a Beth haciéndola cerrar los ojos, lo que quizás indicaba que posiblemente el sueño acechaba a la pequeña. **-Santana, amo hablar contigo pero ahora voy a cortarte.**

_**-Ni se te ocur...-** _pero sea lo que sea que iba a decir la latina quedo en la nada cuando la rubia finalizo la llamada para concentrarse en Rachel y Beth que hablaban por lo bajo algo que ella no llego a escuchar.

**-Si sigues acariciándole la cabeza se quedara dormida-** indico Quinn viendo como su hija abría los ojos para mirarla antes de levantarse de la cama. **-¿Qué haces, Beth? ¿Adonde vas?**

**-¿Podemos dormir un rato antes de cenar?-** pregunto la pequeña ignorando las preguntas de la rubia que intercambio una mirada con Rachel antes contestar afirmativamente. **-Que bien, por que estoy cansada, Quinn. Judy me llevo a... ¡Ey, hay que...!-** Beth se paro en la puerta y de ahí grito: **-¡Abuela Judy, con mamá y Rachel dormiremos un ratito! ¿Nos despiertas cuando esta la cena lista?**

**-¡Claro, pequeña! ¡Descansa!-** respondió la voz de Judy desde abajo. Quinn pudo notar la diversión la voz de su madre y aquello la hizo sonreír viendo como la misma sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Rachel.

La morena le mostró cuatro dedos a la rubia y ésta entendió lo que le quiso decir. Era la cuarta vez que Beth la llamaba 'mamá' tan libremente, lo cual la llenaba de felicidad y orgullo. Rachel la tomo de la mano y le sonrió haciéndole saber que estaba junto a ella compartiendo ese momento.

**-Bueno, ¿Dormimos? Yo estoy cansada, Quinn. La abuela Judy me hizo recorrer todo Lima-** hablaba Beth acomodándose al lado izquierda de la rubia. **-No me estoy quejando, eh. No me estoy quejando pero...-** se le escapo un bostezo que hizo sonreír a Rachel mientras su novia se acomodaba mejor al lado de su hija. **-Entonces, vimos a la... a la mamá de Pucky y... ¿Puedo dormir y después les cuento todo? Rachel recuéstate al lado de Quinn asi dormimos las tres abrazadas.**

Rachel hizo lo que la pequeña Fabray le pidió y le regalo un beso a su novia antes de recostarse al lado de ésta, pero como no tenia sueño prefirió quedarse en silencio disfrutando de ese momento con dos personas importantes en su vida. Supo que Quinn estaba igual que ella, las caricias en su cabello se lo indicaban. De repente recordó que debía mandarle un mensaje de texto a Alyson con la respuesta sobre el regalo de Beth.

**-Aun no me acostumbro a que tú y Alyson sean amigas-** comento Quinn en un susurro llamando la atención de Rachel que dejo nuevamente su teléfono sobre la mesita de luz que estaba al lado de la cama de su novia. **-Me gusta eso.**

**-A mi también me gusta eso... y no somos amigas. Lo seremos algún día... Al menos eso espero-** susurro Rachel más para si misma que para su novia.

**-Alyson es buena. Ok, es rebelde y un poco fría y sarcástica a veces pero es buena. Solo es cuestión de tiempo, amor-** indico Quinn con esperanza en la voz mientras Beth se abrazaba más a su cintura en medio del sueño.

**-Como también es cuestión de tiempo para que ella te llame 'mamá'-** susurro Rachel señalando a Beth con la cabeza. **-Hoy lo ha dicho cuatro veces indirectamente pero haciendo referencia a ti. Cuando menos te lo esperes te lo dirá de frente.**

**-Hasta entonces esperare. Tal y como lo hice contigo-** remarco Quinn con orgullo mientras un rubor cubría las mejillas de la morena. **-En este momento siento lo mismo que sentí respecto a ti. Algo dentro de mi me decía que debía esperarte, aun cuando ya no tenia las fuerzas para hacerlo, que la espera valdría la pena y míranos ahora. Estamos juntas... finalmente juntas, mi amor. Dime tú si no vale la pena esperar si al final eso me garantiza la felicidad.**

**-Te amo-** susurro Rachel sin ser capaz de decir nada más debido al estado emotivo en el cual Quinn siempre la dejaba con sus palabras. Le regalo un tibio beso a su novia y después de eso se recostó sobre el pecho de ésta que nuevamente comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, esta vez si llevándola a dormir.

Quinn también cerro los ojos pero no para dormir sino para disfrutar del momento. Estaba feliz, tenia a Rachel a su lado como siempre quiso, también estaba Beth que había dicho 'mamá' cuatro veces haciendo referencia a ella, su madre parecía estar feliz por ella en esa nueva etapa de ser madre y novia al mismo tiempo. Tenia más de lo que creía merecer. Su intención no era quedarse dormida pero fue lo que paso.

Cuando Judy subió a despertarlas para cenar las dos Fabray's en compañía de Rachel estaban completamente dormidas. Una sonrisa entre tonta y tierna apareció en sus labios y su mirada automáticamente se traslado a la imagen de Russel con Quinn que la rubia tenia al lado de su cama.

**-Estamos muy orgullosos de Quinnie, ¿Cierto?-** susurro al aire recibiendo como respuesta la nada misma. Después se limpio una lagrima que escapo de sus ojos y se dirigió a su hija. **-Quinnie, hija... Despierta.**

**-Quieto, Crusoe-** fue la respuesta de la rubia agitando la pierna que su madre zarandeaba suavemente. **-Déjame dormir... No... Perro apest... ¡Mamá!**

**-¿Pensaste que era tu perro, Quinn?-** cuestiono Judy mientras su hija se levantaba de la cama y a su lado Rachel y Beth se acercaban una a la otra para abrazarse y seguir durmiendo.

**-No, mamá. Pasa que Crusoe suele morderme las piernas para que le deje más espacio en la cama y... ¿Necesitabas algo?-** pregunto la rubia ahogando un bostezo en el hombro de Judy que sonrió para sus adentros.

**-Estas cansada, ¿Cierto? No te preocupes los primeros meses son asi pero eso es hasta que te acostumbres-** indico Judy con un doble sentido que Quinn no percibió por que parecía estar durmiéndose de nuevo en el hombro de su madre. **-Despierta, Quinnie. La cena esta lista y después debes limpiar el patio. Eres desastrosa para preparar un almuerzo.**

**-Por eso el de mañana lo prepararas tú-** anuncio Quinn despertándose completamente mientras se acercaba a Rachel y Beth para despertarla. **-Invitare a los padres de Rachel a almorzar mañana para que tú y ellos socialicen o lo que sea que hacen los padres "torturadores", ¿Cierto, Rach?**

**-¿Cierto qué, Quinn? Es primera hora de la mañana y no estoy muy lucida que digamos-** indico Rachel cubriéndose los ojos con su brazo mientras Beth le daba la espalda a Rachel y seguía durmiendo.

**-Primero, no es primera hora de la mañana. Ya es de noche, amor-** aclaro Quinn con ternura mientras seguía intentando despertar a Beth. **-Beth, despierta... y segundo, Rach. Que... ¿Te estas durmiendo de nuevo, enana? Despierta, Berry. Le estaba contando a mamá que vendrán tus padres a...**

**-¡¿Mis padres?! ¿Qué? ¿Donde? ¿Como? ¿Cuand...? ¡Auch! Me caí, Quinn. Ayúdame-** pidió Rachel desde el suelo al que cayo debido al susto de creer que sus padres estaban allí. **-No te rías, Fabray y ayúdame-** agrego cuando escucho la risa de su novia que no ceso ni siquiera cuando la ayudo a levantarse y Rachel comenzó a golpearla suavemente. **-Eres... no vuelvas... estaba... ¡Quinn!**

**-¡Rachel!-** exclamo la rubia en el mismo tono que su novia solo para tomarle el pelo. **-Ya, ahora en serio. ¿Estas bien?-** la morena asintió mirándose el trasero a lo que Quinn levanto su ceja. **-No hagas eso, Berry. Como sea, le decía a Judy que ella se encargara del almuerzo de mañana con tus padres.**

**-Si, pero eso sera mañana. Ahora hay que cenar-** intervino Judy sonriendole a su hija. **-Despierta a Beth, Quinnie. Cinco minutos y bajan.**

Diez minutos después las tres bajaron a cenar. Beth aun bostezaba lo cual enterneció a Quinn y a Rachel. Durante la cena la atención de Judy se centro más en Rachel y Beth que en Quinn, lo cual la rubia agradeció. Le parecía divertido escuchar los tartamudeos de Rachel respondiendo algo privado de ellas dos o la emoción de Beth contando lo que había hecho ese día buscando complicidad en su abuela.

**-Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya-** indico Rachel una hora después de la que la cena termino. **-La cena estuvo muy rica, Judy. Debería pasarme algunas recetas para tener el estomago de Quinn contento en New York.**

**-No le des ninguna receta, mamá. Rachel no sabe cocinar y quiero llegar a cumplir mis veinticuatro años y no morir en el intento-** Provoco Quinn esbozando una sonrisa traviesa mientras que su novia la fulminaba con la mirada. **-Es broma, amor. Mamá, uso tu auto para llevar a Rachel hasta su casa.**

Rachel se despidió de Judy y de Beth regalandole a cada una un abrazo amable. Después de eso salio al encuentro con su novia que ya la esperaba en el interior del auto de su madre. Le temblaron las piernas cuando Quinn le sonrió con esa sonrisa hacia abajo que la volvía loca.

**-He pensado que el almuerzo de mañana lo podríamos dejar para más adelante. Para cuando estemos en New York-** repuso Rachel de camino a la casa de sus padres. Quinn la miro rápidamente una milésima de segundo y después volvió su atención hacia el camino. **-No me mal entiendas. Quiero que nuestros padres vean la hermosa familia que somos tanto allá como aqui-** Como la rubia no respondió eso la puso nerviosa. **-Mmm... ¿Te enojaste?**

**-No, solo estaba procesando el hecho de que la palabra 'familia' acaba de salir de tus labios y que me encanto como se escucha-** respondió Quinn tomando la mano de Rachel un momento mientras sonreia feliz por el hecho de que la morena ya hablara de familia. **-Me gusta tu idea. Lo dejamos para más adelante. Creo que ya fue mucha dosis de suegros para un fin de semana, ¿No te parece?**

**-Te amo-** fue la respuesta de Rachel riendo antes de acercarse a su novia regalandole un suave y tibio beso en la mejilla que hizo que la rubia cerrara los ojos.

* * *

Como siempre... Gracias a todos y por todo!

Perdón por el retraso en actualizar... y gracias por la paciencia :)

**Sol: **Espero que me invites a la boda si encontras alguien asi xD Gracias :)

**rosemarie: **Ok, más Brittana :)

**Guest: **Gracias :)

Creo que eso es todo, asi que...

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos :)


	29. 29 - Relaciones

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 29. Relaciones**

El mes de febrero ya había hecho aparición. Quinn había conseguido inscribir a Beth en la parte primaria del colegio al que asistían Alex y Alyson, ésta ultima en la parte secundaria. La pequeña parecía adaptarse rápido a ese nuevo estilo de vida, jugaba con su primo, hablaba poco y nada con Alyson, que extrañamente había tenido dos suspensión en el colegio por defender a la pequeña Fabray. Beth disfrutaba de los momentos con Quinn, que a estas alturas eran muchos. Fabray siempre la pasaba a buscar por el colegio y la llevaba a los entrenamientos de fútbol femenino a los que la niña había pedido participar. Quinn pensó que de esa manera mantendría la mente ocupada en otras que no fuera el estado de salud de Shelby.

No es que la mujer se estuviese muriendo, más bien era todo lo contrario. Cada día que pasaba evolucionaba más y los médicos habían dicho que había buenas posibilidades de que se recuperase. Lo que si debían tener era paciencia, demasiada paciencia, por que el proceso de recuperación seria demasiado largo, cosa de un año o dos, eso en el caso de que no quedaran secuelas del accidente. Por el momento ya podía respirar por merito propio, sin necesidad de ningún aparato de por medio.

Aquella noticia había logrado alegrar a Rachel, que no había cambiado para nada la rutina de ir a visitar a su madre cada día al salir de los ensayos. La obra poco a poco iba tomando forma a pesar de que a Quinn mucho no le gustaba el co-protagonista de la morena. Confiaba en su novia pero no ese tal Paul Johnson. Habría expresado varias veces su disconformidad respecto al tema, lo que siempre terminaba en una discusión con Rachel donde la morena alegaba que no confiaba en ella.

Precisamente en ese momento estaban, cada una por su lado después de haber discutido la noche anterior donde Quinn durmió con Beth y Rachel lo hizo en la habitación que compartía con su novia. Ninguna de las dos concilio el sueño durante la noche, cada una absorta en sus pensamientos y luchando contra el impulso de acudir a los brazos de la otra, pero había algo que las detenía: El orgullo.

Cada vez que discutían lo hacían tratando de mantener a Beth al margen. Quería que la pequeña se sintiera cómoda y protegida, no todo lo contrario. Tampoco es que duraran mucho tiempo sin hablarse, lo máximo había sido cinco horas donde cada una ordenaba sus pensamientos para no terminar diciendo algo que pudiera afectarlas permanentemente.

En las dos ultimas discusiones Rachel había sido la primera en ceder y arrojarse a los brazos de su novia, aun sabiendo que ella no había dado motivos para que Quinn sintiera celos. Pero ya no lo haría más, amaba a Fabray pero ya era hora de que la rubia fuera la primera en avanzar. Aunque eso no significaba que dejaría de ser amorosa con su chica, de hecho le daria señales de que quería arreglar las cosas entre ellas pero sin exponerse demasiado. Una noche sin tenerla a su lado había sido demasiado castigo.

**-Buenos días-** saludo Rachel entrando a la cocina donde Quinn estaba preparando el desayuno. La rubia no le devolvió el saludo y eso le molesto. **-La ley del hielo, perfecto. ¿Podrías al menos decirme donde esta Beth? Debería estar aqui desayunando. Tiene clases y ya falto ayer, Fabray-** pero Quinn siguió sin contestar. **-¿Sabes qué? ¡Eres una idiota, Lucy! Vete al infierno, rubia sexy pero mala.**

**-Buenos días-** Saludo Beth entrando a la cocina con el pelo revuelto mientras se frotaba los ojos interrumpiendo la replica de Quinn, que le regalo a su hija un beso en la cabeza. **-¿No me saludas, Rach? ¿Estas enojada conmigo también? Yo no soy tonta como mamá.**

**-En eso coincidimos, pequeña-** secundo Rachel mirando maliciosamente a su novia que la miro con los ojos entrecerrados. La morena se acerco a Beth y le regalo un beso en la mejilla. **-Buenos días, princesita ¿Como amaneciste?**

**-Bien, pero Quinn no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama. Con Stitch hubiésemos preferido dormir en el sofá o contigo-** respondió Beth sentándose a la mesa mientras la rubia le tendía la taza de leche chocolatada. **-Aunque dormir contigo tampoco es bueno. Tú hablas mucho, Rachel.**

**-En eso coincidimos, pequeña-** parafraseo Quinn burlándose de la morena que la miro con el ceño fruncido.

**-Eso dijo Rachel recién-** indico Beth ahogando un bostezo. **-Esto esta rico. Gracias, Quinn.**

**-Mmm... ya debo irme-** indico Rachel ignorando la mirada rápida que le lanzo Quinn. La morena se acerco a Beth y le regalo otro beso. **-Te portas bien, ¿Eh, Beth? Le haces caso en todo lo que te diga mami Quinn, ¿Ok? No la hagas gritar mucho que después se queda sin voz y no queremos eso, ¿O si?**

**-No, aunque si se queda sin voz no podrá gritarnos-** la risa de Beth logro aplacar con poco el mal humor que se había instalado en Rachel.

Quinn en cambio fingió lavar los platos sucios de la noche anterior mientras que en su interior crecía el deseo de besar a Rachel y decirle una vez más cuanto la amaba. Olvidarse de ese absurdo ataque de celos que no tenia razón de ser, pero si no había cedido aun era por que se sentía estúpida, avergonzada con la morena.

**-Como sea, debes portarte bien, ¿Ok?-** continuo Rachel formando una sonrisa. **-Por que si me llego a enterar que no le hiciste caso a mamá se acabaron las horas de juego con la tia Britt y la tia Eleo, ¿Esta claro?-** Beth asintió con los ojos abiertos. Sus horas de juego eran importantes. **-Salúdame a tus primos si los ves. Debo irme, pequeña. Te quiero, ¿Si?**

**-También te quiero, Rach-** Beth correspondió al abrazo de la morena mientras que Quinn hacia lo imposible para no sonreír al ver la escena. **-No te olvides que hoy por la tarde es mi primer partido. Estarás allí, ¿Cierto? Me prometiste que...**

**-... Que te sacaría fotos para que mamá las vea cuando se recupere. Si, lo recuerdo-** termino Rachel abrazando nuevamente a Beth mientras sus ojos se detenían fugazmente a Quinn. **-Estaré allí, pequeña. Te veré haciendo muchos goles y no olvides que ganes o pierdas... Estoy completamente orgullosa de ti. Ahora debo irme- **Se giro hacia Quinn y murmuro:** -Adiós, Lucy.**

Pero la rubia no contesto. Esta vez no por que no quisiera o jugara con Rachel, sino por que las palabras de la morena dirigidas a su hija la llenaron de emoción. Tanta que le fue imposible mantener la ley del hielo con su novia. Si lo había hecho fue por que no sabia como avanzar hacia Rachel y pedirle disculpas por su actitud. Aquello era nuevo para ella, las peleas con sus ex's novios consistía en que ella debía sentarse y esperar a que ellos volvieran a ella pidiendo disculpas. Rachel había hecho eso las ultimas dos discusiones pero sabia que no siempre seria asi. Su novia también tenia su lado orgulloso.

Cuando salio de su ensimismamiento busco a la morena por la cocina pero ya era tarde, no estaba allí. No estuvo segura de cuando tiempo estuvo perdida en sus pensamientos, lo que si supo fue que al reaccionar salio corriendo de la cocina en busca de su novia. Abrió la puerta principal y se golpeo la cabeza contra la pared cuando escucho el ruido del ascensor descendiendo.

**-Se fue-** se dijo asi misma en un suspiro cargado de tristeza.

**-¿Quién se fue?-** le pregunto la voz de Rachel con desconcierto mientras tomaba su bolso del sofá y se disponía a salir del departamento. **-Cierto, no debo preguntar. La ley del hielo impuesto por la señ...**

Pero no pudo continuar por que los labios de Quinn sobre los suyos se lo impidieron. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de que la rubia se había acercado a ella. Le tomo unos segundos cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del beso por que quiera asegurarse de que de verdad Quinn volvía a besarla. Que después de una noche sin hacerlo volvía a sentir el sabor de su novia en su boca. Las piernas le temblaron cuando la rubia se aferro a su cintura y la elevo para que la rodeara con sus piernas.

**-¿Qué-qué fue eso?-** pregunto Rachel con la voz entrecortada pero sin alejarse demasiado de los labios de la rubia. **-Pensé que...**

**-Y lo estaba. Estaba enojada pero no contigo, amor, sino conmigo misma por ser tan idiota-** susurro Quinn con los ojos cerrados yendo hasta el sofá aun con Rachel anclada a su cintura. **-Por ponerme celosa cuando no tengo razones para hacerlo, por que no puedo estar sin ti, por que una noche sin ti fue demasiado castigo, ¿No te parece?**

**-Te lo merecías... lo que hayas sufrido es poco en comparación con lo que sufrí yo-** respondió Rachel sin quitarse de encima de su novia pero tampoco cediendo, aunque sabia que al final lo haría. **-Me dolió, Quinn. ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que discutimos por culpa de los celos? No solo son tuyos, yo también tengo mi parte. Odio cuando la idiota del local de comidas rápidas te desviste con la mirada. Me dan ganas de...**

**-Pero yo solo te amo a ti... Solo tengo ojos para ti, mi amor-** susurro Quinn acariciando con lentitud la cintura de Rachel.

**-Recuerda eso la próxima vez que te dé un ataque de celos, Fabray-** replico Rachel con malicia mirando a su novia a los ojos. **-Quinnie, sé lo que se siente que te engañen, que te traicionen, ¿De verdad piensas que haría eso contigo? Después de años de esperarte y por fin tenerte, ¿Crees que al mes de estar juntas te engañaría con el primer chico que se me cruce en el camino?-** Quinn la miro a los ojos y negó con la cabeza pero sin decir palabra alguna. **-Paul es hermoso, es apuesto, divertido, caballero, amable...**

**-Parece el chico perfecto-** resoplo Quinn en voz baja haciendo sonreír a la morena.

**-Si, lo es... pero no para mi. Yo ya tengo a mi mujer perfecta-** indico Rachel mordiéndose los labios. **-Y la tengo ahora mismo enfrente de mi, pidiéndome disculpas por sus celos absurdos y haciendo que me enamore más de ella por su capacidad de saber darse cuenta de que estaba equivocada.**

**-Entonces, ¿Me perdonas?-** pregunto Quinn con nerviosismo y timidez haciendo que Rachel se olvidara por completo de su enojo con la rubia.

**-Solo si la próxima vez recuerdas que solamente te amo a ti y que tú eres la única con la que quiero estar-** replico Rachel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Quinn asentía contagiándose de la sonrisa de su novia. **-Solo me importas tú, bebé.**

**-Lo sé y... De verdad lo siento, mi Frodo. No volverá a pasar, lo prometo-** murmuro Quinn con timidez.

**-No puedes prometer algo que no cumplirás, Quinnie... y tampoco quiero que lo hagas-** agrego la morena acariciando el rostro de Quinn. **-Me gustan tus celos, no los excesivos, esos que nos llevaron a discutir, sino los dulces y tiernos celos que hacen que me enamore de ti por que si me celas es por que te importo demasiado.**

**-No niego que me importes pero ya sabes lo que dicen de los celos-** indico la rubia rodando los ojos que cerro cuando Rachel le regalo un tibio beso en los labios para después cuestionarla con la mirada sobre lo anterior que había dicho. **-Son mitad falta de sesos y mitad inseguridad.**

**-¿De donde sacaste eso?-** pregunto Rachel con desconcierto. Quinn iba a contestar pero ella la interrumpió. **-No importa. No creo ni una cosa ni la otra. Primero por que si tienes sesos. Eres muy inteligente, no hace falta que te lo diga; y segundo, por que tampoco creo que sufras de inseguridad. Justo tú, la gran Quinn Fabray.**

**-La novia de Rachel Berry, mucho gusto-** bromeo la rubia haciendo reír a la morena antes de acercarla hacia ella nuevamente pero en lugar de besarla simplemente rozo sus labios enviando cientos de descargas a todo su cuerpo. **-Dime que también sentiste esa descarga.**

**-¿Esa... o esas? Por que fueron más de una-** susurro Rachel sin poder contenerse de besar a su novia. Un beso que ambas necesitaban para marcar el inicio de una nueva reconciliación.

El lado romántico de Quinn no pudo evitar pensar que los labios de ella habían sido hechos con la única intención besar los de Rachel y eso fue lo que la llevo a besarla con dulzura extrema para que su novia pudiera sentir lo mismo que ella. La morena por otro lado pensaba que no podía tener más suerte en el mundo y agradecía al cielo el hecho de que la gran Quinn Fabray la eligiera a ella como la dueña de su corazón.

**-Lo siento... De verdad lo siento, mi amor-** susurro Quinn mirando directamente con sus ojos verdes a Rachel. **-Te amo... Te amo y temo perderte. Dime que sigues siendo mi novia... por favor.**

**-Lamento informarle, señorita Fabray, que no se librara de mi tan fácilmente-** respondió Rachel repartiendo besos por todo el rostro de su novia. **-Te amo, Quinnie. Nadie dijo que una relación seria fácil. Vete acostumbrando por que esto es solo inicio de nuestra relación, no digo que pelearemos todo el tiempo pero es posible que un día a la semana lo hagamos y... ¿Sabes que sera lo mejor de eso? Las reconciliaciones.**

**-Mmm... amor-** susurro Quinn cuando la morena se hizo dueña de su cuello provocandola. **-Rach... Me muero por... pero Beth anda por la casa.**

**-Lo siento, lo olvide-** Quinn sonrió al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de su novia segundos antes de que se escondiera en su cuello. **-Debo ir al teatro, amor. Supongo que te veré en el partido de Beth y...**

**-Pasare a buscarte por el teatro como hago siempre-** interrumpió Quinn con una sonrisa mientras Rachel la miraba confundida. **-Parece que esta a punto de llover. No creo que se lleve a cabo el partido en esas condiciones.**

**-¿Sabes como se sentirá Beth si eso llega a pasar?-** pregunto Rachel en voz baja mirando hacia la cocina donde estaba la niña.

**-No te preocupes por ella. Ya me encargo yo de que no esté triste-** sentencio Quinn quitando el cabello del rostro de la morena mientras ésta cerraba los ojos. **-Nada mejor que una visita al taller de las tías Britt y Eleo para robarle una sonrisa.**

**-También podría ser tarde de vídeos juegos con la tia Santana, dibujos con la tia Ashley o tarde de baile con el tío Tyler y el tío Mike-** agrego Rachel con una sonrisa que se contagio en Quinn.

**-No te olvides visitas al shopping con los tíos Kurt y Luke-** Aquello dicho por la rubia las hizo reír a ambas mientras Beth salia de la cocina acercándose al lado de su madre. **-Si revienta mi tarjeta de crédito ahora con siete años, no me imagino lo que hará cuando tenga quince o dieciséis años.**

**-¿Ya no están más enojadas?-** cuestiono Beth mordisqueando una tostada mientras Quinn y Rachel se ruborizaban al tiempo que negaban con la cabeza y la morena se quitaba de encima de su novia. **-Que bueno, por que otra noche durmiendo con Quinn y me iba de esta casa.**

**-¿Por que eres tan dramática, Beth?-** pregunto la rubia viendo como su hija se dirigía hacia su dormitorio. **-¿Tan malo es dormir conmigo?**

**-No es eso, Quinn. Es solo que das muchas vueltas para dormirte y a Stitch y a mi no nos dejas dormir-** respondió la pequeña acercándose a la rubia que la miro con los ojos entrecerrados que cambio por una sonrisa cuando Beth le regalo un beso en su mejilla. **-Aun asi te quiero, mamá. No seas escandalosa.**

**-¿Qué-qué dijiste? ¿Me-me llamaste 'mamá'?-** cuestiono la rubia con un nudo en la garganta y la sensación de felicidad en su pecho. **-Beth, ¿Me llamaste 'mamá'?**

**-Si, creo que... creo que lo hice-** respondió la pequeña con el ceño fruncido, parecía aturdida cuando intercambio una mirada con Rachel que sonreia completamente feliz, lo cual le dio valor a Beth. **-Si, te llame... 'mamá'. No-no te molesta, ¿Cierto?**

**-¿Molestarme? Me hace feliz, pequeña. Tú me haces feliz-** remarco Quinn mirando a su hija con lagrimas en los ojos al tiempo que le ofrecía su mano. **-Ven aqui y abrázame-** Beth trago saliva y se acerco a la rubia con timidez para luego entregarle un abrazo cargado de ternura. **-Te amo, hija.**

**-Yo-yo también-** balbuceo Beth en el oído de su madre que la estrecho más fuerte entre sus brazos mientras intercambia una mirada con Rachel que reflejaba lo mismo que ella esta sintiendo en ese momento.

Sentimientos en donde los que mas se destacan era el orgullo y la felicidad seguidos de la ternura y el cariño que era compartido por tres personas tan diferentes pero al mismo tiempo iguales que estaban comenzando un nuevo camino juntas donde la palabra 'familia' las definía perfectamente.

**-¡No puede ser!-** exclamo Rachel de repente mirando su teléfono móvil mientras Beth y Quinn la miraban con desconcierto y curiosidad.** -Al parecer estamos de suerte. Se suspendieron los ensayos por que el señor Harper y su esposo se fueron a reunir con otros productores y no hay quien dirija los ensayos. Brody acaba de mandarme un mensaje.**

**-¡Bien! Ahora las tres podemos pasar la mañana juntas-** sugirió Beth con fingida inocencia mientras Quinn la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados sabiendo las intenciones de su hija. **-¿Qué? ¿Qué hice ahora?**

**-Debes ir a la escuela, Beth. Ya faltaste ayer-** indico Quinn mientras su hija fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos. **-No seas asi, Corcoran. Vamos, ve a prepararte mientras yo también hago lo mismo y luego salimos hacia el colegio.**

**-No se vale, Quinn. Te dije 'mamá', ¿Eso no cuenta?-** replico Beth haciendo un puchero mientras la rubia negaba con la cabeza haciendo enojar a su hija. **-No quiero ir al colegio.**

**-¿Por qué?-** intervino Rachel mirando a Beth que bajo la mirada con timidez.** -Beth, ¿Por que no quieres ir a clases? ¿Los... Los niños te molestan? ¿Te golpean o te hacen algo?**

**-No es eso. Es que... Es que no quiero dejarlas solas a ti y a mamá-** susurro Beth mientras Quinn y Rachel intercambiaban una mirada de desconcierto.

**-¿Por que no quieres dejarnos solas a mi y Rachel? Beth, somos grandes. Estaremos bien, ya no estamos enojadas y...-** empezó Quinn pero Beth la miro con los ojos vidriosos y eso la desconcertó aun más. **-Beth, me empiezas a preocupar. ¿Qué esta pasando?**

**-No quiero un hermanito-** fue la respuesta de la pequeña mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas pero al mismo tiempo parecía decidida a decir todo lo que tenia que decir. **-No quiero un hermanito, Quinn. Si las dejo solas se darán besos y después llamaran a la cigüeña. La tia Britt me dijo que asi es como vienen los hermanos, hasta me dio la dirección de la cigüeña que la trajo a ella y al tío Mike... Yo-yo no quiero un hermanito. Quiero ser la única bebé de la casa y...**

**-Ven aqui-** le pidió Quinn a si hija abrazándola mientras una sonrisa divertida y feliz aparecía en su rostro. Beth la abrazo mientras Rachel miraba la escena completamente desorientada. **-No debes preocuparte, pequeña. Con mami Rachel no planeamos tener un bebé. Queremos disfrutar de ti primero, jugar contigo y luego pensaremos en darte un hermanito, ¿Cierto, Rach?**

**-Cierto-** corroboro la morena saliendo de su trance mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa tierna a Beth. **-Yo no quiero ser mamá todavía. Ya tengo una bebé en casa, ¿Para que voy a querer otra?-** pregunto haciendo referencia a Beth que sonrió complacida. **-Algún día tendremos un bebé con mami Quinn-** continuo la morena mirando directamente a Quinn que trago saliva completamente nerviosa. **-Pero no ahora. No debes preocuparte, Beth.**

**-Mamá Rach tiene razón, pequeña. Ademas si tuviéramos un hijo eso no significa que dejaremos de amarte como lo hacemos ahora o que ya no te daremos importancia, por que eso no sera asi-** agrego Quinn intercambiando una mirada con su novia. **-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, Beth.**

**-Quinn, ¿Crees que...? Solo por hoy-** repuso Rachel sin decir demasiado pero extrañamente Quinn la entendió.

**-Solo por hoy. Mañana deberá ir si o si-** acordó Quinn mirando a Rachel seriamente mientras la morena asentía con una sonrisa. **-Beth, preciosa. Te quedaras en casa hoy pero...-** enfatizo Quinn la ultima palabra mientras la pequeña la miraba sonriente. **-Solo por hoy, ¿Ok? Mañana iras a clases y sin protestar. No quiero escuchar ni una queja mañana, Corcoran.**

**-Lo prometo, Fabray-** indico Beth bajándose de las piernas de su madre mientras se dirigía hacia el teléfono fijo de la sala.

**-Beth, ¿Qué haces?-** pregunto Quinn viendo como su hija se sentaba en el suelo esperando que le aceptaran la llamada del otro lado. Rachel miraba todo con una sonrisa en los labios y con el pensamiento de que ese momento que había pasado minutos antes era lo que quería vivir por el resto de su vida. **-Amor, ayúdame.**

**-Beth, princesa, ¿Con quien hablas?-** pregunto Rachel desde el sofá mientras Beth le sonreia.

**-...No, no fui a clases... Si, ya sé pero... Espera...-** pidió Beth mientras se dirigía a su madre que la miraba con el ceño fruncido. **-Quinn, las tías Britt y Eleo preguntan si pueden venir ellas hasta aqui o ir nosotras hacia allá. Dicen que nos invitan a almorzar.**

**-Pensé que seria un momento en familia. Ya sabes, Rachel tú y yo-** comento Quinn mirando a su hija que volvía a prestarle atención al teléfono dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca. Se giro hacia su novia y ésta la estaba mirando atentamente. **-¿Qué?**

**-Nada, solo te... te miro-** respondió Rachel encogiéndose hombros mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosa. **-Eres hermosa, eres mi novia y te amo, ¿Cual es el problema en que me quede mirándote? Yo solo... Oh, no, no-** negó cuando vio que la rubia avanzaba hacia ella obligandola a recostarse en el sofá.

**-Jamas lo hicimos en el sofá. Parece cómodo-** susurro Quinn el oído de su novia haciéndola estremecer. **-Podríamos intentarlo, ¿No te parece?**

**-Quinn... El cuello... el cuello no, por favor-** suplico Rachel pero su novia la ignoro. **-Quinn... mi vida, mi amor, mi cielo, mi bebé, mi ovejita... No podemos, esta Beth por la casa. Es más esta hablando por teléfono casi enfrente nuestro... podría vernos.**

**-Perfecto, no haremos nada pero conste que yo si quería, eh-** replico la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa que se transformo en una tierna cuando miro directamente. **-Te amo. Lo sabes, ¿Cierto?-** Rachel asintió con los ojos cerrados y la rubia le robo un beso rápido antes de continuar hablando. **-No quiero ir a trabajar. Tú y Beth se quedaran de fiesta mientras yo tengo que ir a sentarme detrás de un escritorio a dibujar garabatos psicodélicos.**

**-Tú amas dibujar-** replico Rachel rodeando el cuello de la rubia con los brazos. **-Con Beth no nos iremos de fiesta, amor. Iremos al taller por que creo que no aceptara un no como respuesta-** ambas miraron hacia donde estaba la pequeña hablando animadamente por teléfono mientras se reía. **-Tú iras a trabajar, luego te nos unirás a nosotras y pasaremos una tarde con las chicas. Se lo debemos, Santana se enojo anoche por que no quisiste quedarte más tiempo con ellas. Ademas creo que quiere contarte algo.**

**-¿De que hablas?-** cuestiono Quinn tirándose para atrás mientras la morena respiraba profundo. **-Rachel, ¿Qué sabes tú que no sepa yo?**

**-No te diré nada por que San me pidió que no lo hiciera y mi fidelidad esta con ella asi como la de ella estuvo conmigo-** replico Rachel acomodándose mejor en el sofá pero sin quitar a la rubia de encima suyo. **-Solo te diré que... No, te pido que, por favor, no te pongas como una madre trastornada que quiere encerrar a su hija en un sótano para que no se encuentre con su noviecito... o noviecita, en este caso.**

**-¿Se trata de Britt? ¿Quiere hablar conmigo sobre Britt? ¿Mi Britt?-** dramatizo Quinn quitándose de encima de su novia para comenzar a andar de un lado al otro mientras Rachel la observaba con los brazos cruzados entre divertida y recelosa. **-Digo, no es que me moleste que estén juntas es solo que... me costara acostumbrarme a verlas de la mano, besándose... ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Besándose! Mi pequeña Britt besándose con la pervertida de Santana y...**

**-¿Qué le pasa a mamá?-** pregunto Beth sentándose al lado de Rachel que observaba como su novia iba y venia despotricando contra la latina pero la morena sabia que lo que decía no era lo que pensaba realmente. **-¿La tia Santana? ¡No me digas que...!**

**-Shhh... no digas nada-** susurro Rachel tapándole la boca a Beth que la miro con los ojos abiertos.** -Tú mamá no sabe que vimos a las tías besándose y es mejor que no lo sepa, ¿Ok? Al menos no ahora. Deja que se tranquilice un poco.**

**-¿Se tranquilizara?-** pregunto Beth con escepticismo mientras miraba como Quinn tomaba el teléfono y llamaba a alguien. **-Cinco dolares a que esta llamando a la tia San.**

**-¿Desde cuando apuestas?-** pregunto Rachel sorprendida.

**-Soy hija de Puck y sobrina de Santana, ¿Qué esperabas?-** fue la respuesta de Beth encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Quinn, ¿Qué haces? ¿A quien llamas?-** cuestiono Rachel pero como la rubia no contesto, la morena le quito el teléfono impidiendo que llamara. **-Tranquilízate, Fabray. Basta de hacerte la madre sobreprotectora, deja que Santana y Britt tengan su intimidad como tú tienes la tuya.**

**-Creo que se enojo-** susurro Beth en el oído de su madre una vez que ésta se sentó a su lado en el sofá. **-Y con razón. Es chiquita pero da miedo. ¡Mira! Se puso las manos en cintura. Si, esta enojada.**

**-¿De parte de quien estas, Corcoran?-** cuestiono Quinn en voz baja viendo como Rachel la fulminaba con la mirada. **-No hice nada, amor. Solo...**

**-¡Cierra la boca!-** ordeno Rachel respirando con profundidad sintiendo como Quinn la fulminaba con la mirada. Sabia lo que esa mirada significaba, sobretodo si había alguien alrededor de ellas, más aun si ese alguien era Beth. **-Oh, no te preocupes, Fabray. Beth sabe que eres el macho alfa de la casa, ¿Cierto, Beth?-** Beth asintió con una sonrisa inocente en los labios. **-Beth, cielo, ¿Por que no vas a ducharte asi luego vamos al taller de las tías?**

**-Iré a prepararle la ducha-** intervino Quinn con intensiones de escaparse de allí pero Rachel se lo negó con la cabeza y una mano sobre su pecho. **-Esta bien. Vaya usted, señorita Berry, señorita 'yo mando aqui a pesar de medir menos que un pequinés', señorita...**

**-Señorita soltera, si sigues asi-** advirtió Rachel dándole la espalda a su novia para ocultar la sonrisa que se había apoderado de su rostro. **-Mientras tanto, intenta aplacar tu mal humor o lo que sea que estés sintiendo en este momento. Ya regreso.**

No estaba de mal humor ni enojada, estaba asombrada. Rachel no solía levantarle la voz y se asombraba que no lo hiciera teniendo en cuenta su personalidad, pero extrañamente eso le gustaba. Le gustaba el dominio que la morena ejercía en ella sin darse cuenta que lo hacia o sin intenciones de hacerlo.

Una sonrisa adorno sus labios mientras esperaba que su novia regresara. Cerro los ojos y a su mente acudió la conversación que había mantenido minutos antes con Beth sobre hermanitos. No es que pensara tener ya hijos con Rachel pero le gusto la idea de verla con un pequeño Berry-Fabray en brazos en el futuro. Con el pelo de la morena, sus lunares, sus ojos marrones y si era una niña, con sus piernas largas.

**-¿En que piensas?-** le cuestiono Rachel como si nada sentándose en sus piernas mientras que ella seguía con los ojos cerrados. **-Conozco esa sonrisa.**

**-Pensaba en ti-** confeso Quinn mirándola a los ojos. **-Pensaba en cuando tuviéramos un mini tú. No digo que quiera tener uno ahora pero... No sé... No me imagino a nadie más que tú siendo la madre de mis futuros hijos.**

**-Que bien, por que yo no me imagino a nadie más que tú para los míos**- indico Rachel con una sonrisa que le confirmo a Quinn que decía la verdad. **-Deberíamos dejar de hablar de hijos por que nuestra princesita puede escucharnos y mal interpretar las cosas.**

**-Estoy feliz, ¿Sabes?-** Continuo Quinn ignorando la petición de su novia que se mordió el labio. **-Beth me dijo 'mamá' y se siente increíble. Siente como late mi corazón todavía por eso-** se llevo la mano de Rachel hacia su pecho sintiendo los constantes latidos. **-Te tengo a ti, tengo a mi hija, Shelby va recuperándose de a poco y si todo sale bien pronto seremos una familia. No digo que ahora no lo seamos-** agrego rápidamente cuando Rachel la miro con una ceja en alto. **-Tú, Beth y yo somos una hermosa familia las tres pero me refería a una familia más completa. Con mamá Shelby, los abuelos Leroy, Hiram y Judy, con las tías Frannie, San, Britt, Eleo, Ashley y Marley, también los tíos Zach, Kurt, Tyler, Mike, Luke y Brody y los primos Alyson y Alex.**

**-Wow... que gran familia, ¿Te imaginas una cena familiar todos juntos?-** Pregunto Rachel con diversión haciendo reír a Quinn que negó con la cabeza. **-Es increíble... Te amo, bebé.**

**-Y yo te amo a ti-** susurro Quinn atrayendo a Rachel hacia ella pero en lugar de besarla simplemente le rozo los labios sabiendo que eso era una tortura para la morena y lo cierto que para ella también lo era.

**-Besame-** susurro Rachel con los ojos cerrados intentando besar por fin a su novia pero esta se alejo jugando con ella. **-Quinn, besame de una maldita vez. ¿No fue demasiada tortura con lo de anoche?**

La rubia sonrió antes de unir sus labios a los de su chica. La boca de Rachel encajaba perfectamente en la suya, sus lenguas enredadas bailando una misma danza, una danza que solo ellas entendían. La corriente eléctrica que recorrió sus columnas vertebral le demostraba que todo seguía igual que la primera vez que estuvieron juntas, la primera vez que se miraron, la primera vez que se besaron, la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

No estuvieron seguras de cuanto tiempo estuvieron en aquel sofá regalándose besos y miradas que lo decían todo. Un amor que seguía intacto y que lo haría por mucho tiempo más.

**-Ya estoy lista, ¿Nos vamos, Rach?-** pregunto Beth con una sonrisa encantadora. **-Quinn, ¿me ayudas a peinarme?**

**-Claro, ven aqui-** indico la rubia separándose de Rachel.

Quince minutos después Rachel y Beth habían abandonado el departamento dejando a Quinn sola con sus pensamientos. Pensaba en la manera de agradecerle a sus dos chicas el hecho de estar a su lado, a Rachel por el hecho de haberle perdonado sus absurdos celos y a Beth por haberle dicho 'mamá'.

Se inflaba su pecho cada vez que recordaba ese momento, no solo le había dicho 'mamá' sino que también le había dicho que la quería. ¿Qué más podía pedir después de eso? Nada, ya tenia todo, Rachel, Beth, sus amigos, sus familiares... todo, absolutamente todo.

* * *

**-¡Tía Britt! ¡Tía Eleo!-** gritaba Beth entrando al taller para llamar la atención de las chicas que aparecieron rápidamente. Eleonor salio de debajo un coche en reparación y Britt bajo los últimos escalones de la escalera de un salto.

**-¡Pequeña Quinn!-** exclamaron las dos al unisono abrazando a la pequeña que soltó una carcajada.

Rachel observaba la escena con una sonrisa en los labios, aunque la sonrisa cambio por una expresión de desconcierto cuando descubrió a Santana bajando las mismas escaleras que Brittany había bajado minutos antes. La latina se acomodaba disimuladamente la ropa y el pelo y eso hizo reír a Rachel por lo bajo.

**-Hola, Hobbit-** saludo Santana mirando a la morena que le regalo una sonrisa cómplice. **-Cambia esa cara, no estábamos haciendo nada con Britt.**

**-¿Por que susurras?-** cuestiono Rachel ocultando su sonrisa mientras su amiga rodaba los ojos sin responder. **-Por cierto, ¿Qué haces tú aqui?**

**-Golpee a St. James con un bastón de utileria inofensivo. Bueno, eso pensé yo pero la cabeza de él demostró lo contrario-** respondió la latina con una sonrisa diabólica que hizo negar con la cabeza a la morena. **-Suspendieron los ensayos y yo me hice la inocente. Por lo que ahora St. James debe estar en el hospital llorando como una niña pequeña.**

**-No cambias más, Santana. ¿Golpeaste a Jesse a propósito?-** cuestiono Rachel mirándola inquisitivamente mientras la latina negaba con la cabeza. **-Santana...**

**-Esta bien, esta bien, Willow. Si lo golpee a propósito. Es que tendrías que escucharlo hablar de como la obra se iría a la basura si él renunciaba, entonces no pude soportarlo y lo golpee-** explico Santana restandole importancia viendo como Britt jugaba con Beth y Eleonor un poco más apartadas de ellas. **-Ademas, me interesa estar más aqui que en el teatro soportando a un idiota egocéntrico.**

**-Eso ya lo veo, ¿Como van las cosas con Britt?-** se intereso Rachel mirando a la latina que esbozo una sonrisa tierna mientras miraba hacia la chica en cuestión. **-Aww... esa sonrisa, San.**

**-¡Cállate! Están bien... mejores que nunca. Llevamos dos semanas juntas, no es mi novia aun pero...-** respondió la latina perdida en sus pensamientos pero de repente se puso seria y apunto con un dedo a Rachel. **-¿Le dijiste algo a mami Quinn? ¿Le-le dijiste que nos viste besándonos a mi y a Britt? Si eso fue asi te mato, enano.**

**-Tranquila, no sabe que se besaron pero le dije que querías contarle algo. Le agarro uno de sus ataques de mamá controladora pero estoy segura que fue más actuación que otra cosa-** indico Rachel colocando su mano en el hombro de la latina. **-Tranquila, San. Sabe que le haces bien a Britt y eso es lo que le importa. Ademas, sé que esta feliz por ustedes.**

**-Gracias, Berry. No sabia que los enanos tienen el don de tranquilizar**- bromeo la latina aunque muy en el fondo estaba agradecida con la morena. **-Supongo que la próxima vez que la vea hablare con 'mami Quinn' sobre mi chica, pero antes debo hablar con Carter. Yo sola no me voy a enfrentar a Fabray. No le tengo miedo pero... por las dudas.**

**-Mejor tener refuerzos, ¿No?-** bromeo Rachel sentándose en uno de los asientos de auto que utilizaban como sofá en aquel taller. **-Ven, siéntate, Lopez.**

**-¿Esta todo bien entre tú y Fabray?-** pregunto la latina sentándose al lado de Rachel. **-Anoche cuando me llamaste no me quede muy tranquila que digamos. Amo a Quinnie y es mi hermana pero nadie hace llorar a mi gnomo favorito y sé que Puck piensa igual que yo.**

**-Dime que no llamaste a Puck por una discusión con Quinn-** pidió Rachel mirando a su amiga con el ceño fruncido. **-Santana, ¿Llamaste a Puck y le contaste?**

**-No, no lo hice. Puck anda trabajando por que quiere juntar el suficiente dinero para venirse a vivir aqui y estar cerca de Beth-** explico la latina cruzándose de brazos mientras se recostaba mejor en el viejo asiento. **-Si me preguntan lo negare pero Puckerman es un buen padre o al menos intenta serlo.**

**-¿De que hablan?-** pregunto Britt sentándose en las piernas de Santana e interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Rachel. **-Hola, Rach. ¿Donde esta Quinnie?**

**-Esta trabajando, pero más tarde pasa por aqui-** respondió Rachel sonriendo con ternura cuando vio que Santana le acariciaba la cintura a Brittany mientras la miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos. -Oh, Lopez. Caíste completamente. Es tan lindo verte asi, pensé que no llegaría con vida a este momento.

-Cierra la boca, Alf, o te la cerrare de un golpe- amenazo la latina con un rubor en las mejilla que aumento cuando Britt le dejo un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia donde estaba Beth y Eleonor desarmando un motor. **-No quiero comentarios, Berry. Cállate.**

**-Aww... ¿Te enamoraste, San?-** pregunto Rachel ignorando el pedido de su amiga que frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos. **-Ok, ok. No diré nada pero si Quinn estuviera aqui me daria la razón y se daria cuenta de que su 'pequeña Britt' esta en buenas manos.**

**-En muy buenas manos-** indico la latina con una sonrisa traviesa que demostraba el doble sentido de esas palabras.

Rachel soltó una carcajada negando con la cabeza mientras la latina miraba hacia donde estaba Britt dibujando con Beth y Eleonor que seguía desarmando el motor. Solo el sonido de su teléfono móvil corto la risa de la morena.

_**-Rosas o bombones? (Q)-**_ decía el texto que hizo sonreír a Rachel y llamando la atención de Santana.

_**-Rosas. (R)**_

_**-Blancas o rojas? (Q)**_

_**-Rojas. (R)**_

_**-Tarde o noche? (Q)**_

_**-Madrugada. (R)**_

**-¡Dios! Son asquerosamente cursis las dos. Yo me voy, no quiero contagiarme-** indico Santana dejando sola a Rachel que soltó una carcajada.

_**-Eso es todo lo que quería saber. Te extraño y ya quiero verte. (Q)**_

_**-¿Qué planeas, Quinnie? También te extraño. (R)**_

_**-No planeo nada, Frodo. Te veo en unas horas, Ash me esta llamando para terminar algunas cosas. Saludos a las chicas. Te amo (Q)**_

_**-También te amo. Te veo en un rato (R)**_

**-¿Terminaste de sextearte con tu novia, gnomo?-** cuestiono Santana cuando Rachel se acerco hacia donde estaban sus amigas. **-Uy, por esa sonrisa fue una buena, ¿Necesitas un lugar privado para ti sola?**

**-¡Santana, basta!-** exclamo Rachel mientras Britt se le acercaba y la miraba de arriba a abajo. **-Quinn, manda saludo para ustedes y... ¿Pasa algo, Britt?-** pregunto mientras la rubia de ojos azules seguía mirándola.

**-No, solo me preguntaba si te gusta bailar-** respondió Britt con una sonrisa encantadora. **-Lo que pasa es que Tyler llamo y dijo que venia en la semana por que debemos ensayar y que necesitamos algunos bailarines extras. San ya se ofreció a ayudarnos-** la latina asintió con una sonrisa. **-Eleonor convencerá a Ashley y creo que Marley también nos ayudara.**

**-¿Marley? ¿Marley Rose? ¿Mi prima?-** pregunto Rachel con asombro mientras Britt asentía con una sonrisa traviesa. **-No me digas nada. Tyler la convenció, ¿No?-** Britt volvió a asentir. **-Supongo que los amigos de Quinnie tienen cierto... don para convencer a las personas.**

**-¡Completamente de acuerdo!-** exclamaron Santana y Eleonor al mismo tiempo antes de chocar sus manos con idénticas sonrisas.

Rachel simplemente sonrió. Se sintió un poco culpable por que hacia tiempo que no hablaba con su prima y definitivamente se estaba perdiendo de lo que sea que pasaba entre ella y Tyler. Se anoto mentalmente llamarla por la tarde y charlar con ella, de ser posible invitarla a pasar un fin de semana en su casa.

**-Ey, Rach, ¿Nos ayudas?-** pregunto Eleonor señalando uno de los autos en reparación. **-Con Santana necesitamos una mano y como Britt esta con Beth dibujando pensamos que podrías ayudarnos tú. Tenemos ropa extra arriba para que no te ensucies la que tienes puesta.**

**-Fabray morirá de un infarto cuando te vea manchada de grasa-** intervino Santana de manera picara mientras las mejillas de Rachel se teñían de rosa. **-Es broma, Hobbit. Vamos, ayúdanos.**

**-Esta bien, lo haré-** acordó Rachel siguiendo a Eleonor que la guió hasta su dormitorio que estaba en el piso de arriba del taller. **-Beth, pórtate bien que ya regreso.**

La niña asintió sin quitar la mirada de su libro para colorear y Rachel sonrió por eso. Una sonrisa que aumento cuando entro al dormitorio de Eleonor encontrándose directamente con un dibujo hecho a lápiz de la morocha con el lema: _"Para mi Megan Fox personal. A.C."_

_-Si, definitivamente los amigos de Quinn tienen un don especial-_ pensó Rachel con una sonrisa tierna en los labios mientras entraba al baño para cambiarse y ayudar a Eleonor y a Santana.

Hubiese interrogado a la chica de ojos azules sobre su relación con Ashley, que había mejorado notablemente, pero prefirió dejarlo para más tarde, cuando estuvieran las dos solas. Después de todo también eran amigas y ella fue la primero en saber de los sentimientos de la morocha hacia la pelirroja.

**-Luego te cuento todo-** susurro Eleonor con timidez como si le hubiese leído la mente a Rachel que sonrió con ternura asintiendo. **-Te-te espero abajo, Rachie.**

Rachel asintió antes de abrazar fugazmente a Eleonor que le regalo una sonrisa y luego se fue de allí dejando sola a la morena que no borro su sonrisa en ningún momento mientras recorría el dormitorio de Eleonor que estaba en perfecto orden. Un estante con libros, una cama en el centro, el dibujo que definitivamente se lo había regalado Ashley en la mesita de luz, en el rincón otro asiento de auto que ejercía como sofá y lo que más asombro a Rachel, un guitarra en el otro rincón extremo.

La morena la tomo y paso los dedos por las cuerdas, no es que supiera tocar pero le gustaba el sonido que producía. La dejo en su sitio y volvió a su idea principal de cambiarse y luego bajar a ayudar a Santana y Eleonor mientras esperaba la llegada de su novia al taller.

* * *

Perdón por el retraso... Estoy haciendo lo posible para ordenar mis horarios y actualizar regularmente como solía hacerlo :)

**Charlie's wife, Nicole, Guest, Sol **y** rosemarie **gracias, como siempre! :)

También gracias a los clásicos de siempre :)

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos :)


	30. 30 - Crazy for you

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 30. Crazy For You**

Cuando iba de camino hacia el taller iba hablando animadamente con Ashley pero jamas pensó que al llegar se encontraría con semejante espectáculo.

Pensó que esa escena no la vería jamas o al menos no en un futuro cercano. Pero allí estaba, con la mandíbula ligeramente caída y podía jugar que un hilo de baba cayendo por la comisura de sus labios.

Rachel Berry, la gran Rachel Berry, de pies a cabeza manchada de grasa y aceite de auto haciendo realidad las fantasías de los mayores pervertidos de la historia, moviendo su cuerpo mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música que salia desde el interior del taller mecánico. Se reía a carcajadas de algo dicho por Santana y se apoyaba en Eleonor mientras iba bajando hasta el suelo moviendo sus caderas al compás de la cancion del momento.

La vio morderse el labio provocativamente una vez que la diviso en la entrada y eso llevo a Quinn a tragar saliva imaginándose a su novia completamente desnuda entregándose a ella. Soltó un grito de frustración cuando la morena le hizo una seña a Eleonor de que apagara la música dando por terminado aquel excitante baile, pero por alguna extraña razón sabia que no terminaría allí.

**-Hola, mi amor-** saludo la morena de lejos mientras que Quinn se acercaba a ella de manera automática, como si no fuera consciente de sus movimientos, solo de los Rachel que aun perduraban en su mente.** -Oh, no, Quinnie. Estoy toda manchada y podría ensuciarte.**

**-No me importa. Puedes ensuciarme todo lo que quieras-** susurro Quinn con la voz entrecortada mientras tomaba el rostro de Rachel para fundirse en un beso que anhelaba desde el momento en que puso un pie el taller de sus amigas y la vio manchada.

Un beso que les supo a poco, hambriento, necesitado, con ganas de más. Sentir los dientes de Quinn en sus labios le indico a Rachel que no debería haber provocado a su novia de esa manera. La había visto llegar, había visto su mandíbula caída y saber que era por ella la incito a provocarla, pero lo cierto era que no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Lo volvería a hacer si eso significa sentir como Quinn la deseaba.

**-Amor, me muero por...-** susurro Quinn sobre los labios de su novia pero esta no la dejo terminar ya que había vuelto a besarla mordiendo ligeramente el labio de la rubia.

**-Lo sé. Yo también muero por hacer el amor contigo pero ahora no podrá ser-** negó Rachel con frustración mientras miraba a Quinn a los ojos. **-Estamos rodeadas de personas y si nos ausentamos aunque sea cinco minutos se darán cuenta.**

**-Pero quiero estar contigo-** protesto Quinn apretando los dientes. **-Te necesito.**

**-Yo también te necesito... Te deseo pero por mucho que nos frustre tendremos que aguantar hasta que lleguemos a casa.**

**-Esta bien-** cedió Fabray a regañadientes soltando un suspiro. **-Pero esta noche no te salvas, Berry. Seras completamente mía.**

**-Ya soy tuya-** indico Rachel antes de besar nuevamente a su novia pero esta vez con una dulzura exquisita que provoco un vuelco en el estomago de Quinn.

**-Rachel, ¿Me ayudas a terminar?-** pregunto Eleonor señalando el automóvil que estaban reparando antes de que Quinn llegara.

**-Si, claro, Eleo. Cinco minutos y estoy contigo-** respondió la morena con una sonrisa mientras la morocha asentía antes de dirigirse hacia el auto.

Rachel volvió su mirada hacia Quinn y le regalo una caricia en su mejilla mientras se mordía el labio completamente hipnotizada por su la belleza de su novia. Le dio un ultimo beso en los labios con intención de irse pero Quinn la retuvo por la cintura negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa traviesa.

**-Te ves completamente sexy con esa ropa y toda manchada, ¿De verdad esperas que aguante hasta llegar a casa si te tengo asi en frente de mi?-** pregunto con picardía mientras Rachel soltaba una carcajada **-No te rías, hablo en serio. Ese shortcito esta haciendo realidad mis fantasías más ocultas, Berry, y esas piernas... ¡Por dios! Vas a matarme, mi amor.**

**-Es bueno saberlo, Fabray-** fue lo ultimo que dijo Rachel con una ceja en alto mirando traviesamente a su novia mientras se alejaba yendo hacia donde estaba Eleonor esperándola.

**-¡Mamá!**- Exclamo Beth una vez que diviso a su madre mientras bajaba las escaleras en compañía de Britt.

**-Pequeña-** saludo Quinn con emoción mientras Beth se estrechaba entre sus brazos regalandole un tímido beso en la mejilla. **-Déjame respirar que tengo algo que decirte.**

**-¿Qué paso?-** pregunto la pequeña con los ojos abiertos pero sin bajarse de los brazos de su madre que no pudo reprimir una mueca de disgusto por lo que tenia que decir.** -¡Oh, por dios! ¿Le paso algo a mamá Shelby?**

**-¿Qué? No, tranquila. Shelby esta bien-** respondió Quinn viendo el suspiro de alivio que soltaba Beth mientras sonreía. **-Se trata del partido de hoy, pequeña. Esta lloviendo y lo pasaron para la semana que viene.**

**-Pero quería jugar, Quinn-** protesto Beth con tristeza pero de repente su rostro se ilumino.** -Entonces, si no vamos al partido podemos quedarnos aquí ¿No? ¿podemos, mami?**

**-Claro-** concedió Quinn con emoción. Aun le costaba acostumbrarse a que su hija la llamara de esa manera y muy en el fondo sabría que jamas lo asumiría del todo, pero fuera de eso le gustaba que Beth la llamara de esa manera. **-¿Qué hiciste con las tías mientras yo no estaba?**

**-Bájame y te lo muestro. Bájame, Quinn-** pidió la niña retorciéndose en los brazos de la rubia mientras se bajaba e iba corriendo a toda velocidad hasta la habitación de Brittany.

Quinn aprovecho para sentarse en uno de asientos del lugar que funcionaba como sofá viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Santana y Ashley se acercaban a ella. Escondió una sonrisa diabólica mientras cada una de sus amigas se sentaban a su lado. Sintió la mano de Santana en su pierna y se giro para regalarle una sonrisa.

**-¿Como estas, Fabgay?-** pregunto la latina con una sonrisa traviesa mientras Ashley negaba con la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios.** -Pregunta estúpida la mía teniendo en cuenta que viste como va vestida tu novia. Estoy segura que estas que caminas por las paredes de la desesperación. Tranquila, ya podrás mandarle mano cuando Beth se duerma.**

**-Santana... ¡Cállate!-** exclamo Quinn en un susurro tratando de no pensar ni mirar hacia donde estaba su novia con Eleonor. De lo contrario le arrancaría la poca ropa que llevaba puesta. **-Mejor hablemos de ti, Lopez. Me dijeron que tienes algo que hablar conmigo.**

**-Mira, ahí viene Beth-** indico la latina cambiando de tema mientras Ashley se reía por lo bajo. **-Tú ríete, Carter. Te quiero ver en unos minutos.**

**-Mira, má. Esto hicimos con la tia Britt-** Beth se sentó en las piernas de Quinn mientras le enseñaba un bloc de hojas donde había varios dibujos hechos con crayones donde se notaba la colaboración de Britt en aquello.

**-¿Es cómoda esa silla, Susan?-** pregunto Quinn viendo como Britt se sentaba en las piernas de Santana. La rubia alta asintió con una sonrisa y Fabray negó con la cabeza antes de concentrarse en su hija. **-Esto es hermoso, Beth. ¿Se lo mostraste a mami Rachel?**

**-Si, dijo que herde... here... herdede...-** Beth frunció el ceño con frustración por que la palabra que quería decir no le salia.

**-¿Heredar? ¿'Herede'? ¿Eso quieres decir?-** le pregunto Quinn a su hija mientras la pequeña asentía con una sonrisa tímida. **-Es fácil, escucha. He... re... de. Repitelo. Sé que puedes hacerlo, vamos.**

**-He... de... No, asi no era-** susurro Beth para si misma antes de cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspiro mientras se concentraba. Mientras tanto Quinn seguía expectante y ansiosa por que Beth pudiera decir la palabra correctamente. **-He... re... ¿de? Here... de ¡Herede!**

**-¡Si, Beth! ¿Viste? Te dije que te saldría-** repuso Quinn con emoción abrazando a su hija que soltó una carcajada. **-Ahora que ya te sale la... ¿Qué estas escribiendo?**

**-La palabra para no olvidarmela-** respondió Beth restandole importancia. **-Como te decía, Rach dijo que... herede, ¿Esta bien asi?-** Quinn asintió con una sonrisa y la pequeña continuo: **-Bueno, Rachel dice que... herede tu talento para el dibujo.**

**-Eso no es cierto-** intervino Santana llamando la atención de todas. **-Tú dibujas mejor que tu mamá, pequeña Quinn. ¿Eso que es? ¿Un perro con alas?**

**-Oh, San... Que tierna eres-** repuso Brittany dejando un beso en la mejilla de la latina que frunció el ceño cuando descubrió a Quinn y Ashley conteniendo la risa.

**-¿De que se ríen, par de idiotas?-** cuestiono Santana cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido haciendo reír aun más a sus amigas. **-Váyanse a la...**

**-¡Santana! Cuida tu boca-** advirtió Quinn señalando con la cabeza a Beth. La latina la fulmino con la mirada y Fabray continuo hablando con su hija. **-Como te dije son muy bonitos tus dibujos, Beth. ¿Planeas seguir dibujando?**

**-Ahora no por que con la tia Britt iremos a ver dibujos animados, ¿Cierto, tia?-** pregunto Beth mirando a Brittany que asintió mientras se levantaba de las piernas de Santana.** -Te veo más tarde, Quinn.**

**-Claro, cielo. Ve con la tia Britt-Britt que yo debo hablar con las tías San y Ashley-** indico Quinn mientras la latina y la pelirroja se miraron rodando los ojos. Quinn le regalo un beso en la mejilla a su hija y después la observo alejarse de la mano de Brittany. **-¡Nada de comer dulces ustedes dos, eh!**

**-¿Ya te dice 'mamá'?-** pregunto Santana con una sonrisa mientras Quinn asentía con una sonrisa tierna en los labios.** -Supongo que eso es bueno. Para cuando Shelby se recupere ya no tendrá una sola madre sino que tendrá dos... o hasta tres-** añadió señalando a Rachel con la cabeza viendo como se reía de algo que decía Eleonor mientras se manchaba sin querer el cuerpo de grasa. **-¿Las cosas están mejor entre tú y mi gnomo?**

**-Perfectas. Solo fue una discusión de pareja. Nada del otro mundo-** respondió Quinn incomoda, más aun cuando sintió la mirada asesina de Santana sobre ella. **-Ella hablo contigo, ¿Cierto?**

**-Estaba mal, con decirte que ni siquiera hablaba. Soy su amiga también y necesitaba una visión objetiva. Te amo y eres mi hermana, Quinn-** indico la latina con seriedad mientras clavaba sus ojos cafés en los verdes de la rubia. **-Pero Rachel es mi pequeña, mi gnomo, mi duende. Si ella sufre, yo sufro y por muy hermanas que seamos tú y yo, te arrancare la cabeza la próxima vez que la hagas sufrir. ¿De en serio estas celosa de ese tal Paul? ¿De verdad, Fabray? ¿No viste como al Hobbit se le caen los calzones por ti?**

**-Ya, San. Déjala-** intervino Ashley mientras su rostro reflejaba una expresión de sorpresa por las palabras de la latina. **-Ademas, ¿Donde esta la verdadera Santana Lopez? Jamas te vi defender a alguien de esa manera. ¿Quien eres y que hiciste con mi latina?**

**-Lo mismo que haré con tu culo, pelirroja-** replico Santana de mal humor mientras Quinn se reía. -**Sigo siendo yo, la misma de siempre pero Rachel es Rachel, como dije es mi gnomo y no pienso permitir que ninguna versión barata de Barbie...-** miro a Quinn de arriba a abajo borrando la risa de la rubia. **-la lastime. Demasiado ya lo hizo el hijo de perra de St. James**

**-Eres buena amiga, San-** murmuro Quinn con una sonrisa mientras palmeaba la rodilla de la latina que se encogió de hombros restandole importancia a lo que dijo su amiga.** -Pero eso no evita que tú y yo hablemos sobre Britt.**

**-Escucha, "mami Quinn"-** resoplo la latina dibujando comillas mientras se dirigía a Quinn que a pesar de la pose ruda de su amiga noto un dejo de nerviosismo. **-Estoy con Britt-Britt, ¿Ok? Estamos juntas desde hace dos semanas y si todo sale bien le pediré que sea mi novia cuando cumplamos el mes-** respiro con profundidad antes de continuar apuntando a Quinn con su dedo indice. **-Te lo digo desde ahora, no dejare que ni tú ni nadie interfiera entre mi chica y yo por que me gusta, me gusta muchísimo.**

**-¿Terminaste?-** cuestiono Quinn con seriedad mientras la latina volvía a recostarse en el sofá improvisado con los brazos cruzados al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. **-Perfecto, por que ahora me escucharas tú a mi-** Santana levanto una ceja y Quinn esbozo una sonrisa amigable. **-Me alegro que estén juntas, lo digo en serio. Sé que a veces suelo ponerme un poco pesada con eso de...**

**-¿Un poco?-** intervino Ashley con ironía mientras la latina soltaba una pequeña risa por lo bajo antes de chocar su mano con la pelirroja que se puso seria cuando Quinn la fulmino con la mirada. **-Lo siento, Quinn. Continua.**

**-Como decía. A veces suelo ponerme un poco pesada con eso de jugar a la 'mamá' pero ustedes no lo entienden. Yo vi sufrir a Eleonor y a Britt por estúpidos que no supieron valorarlas, las veía llorar y me sentía impotente por no poder ayudarlas-** Se podía percibir esa frustración en cada palabra que pronunciaba Quinn que apretó con fuerzas sus puños. **-No quiero que eso vuelva a pasar. Sé que con ustedes no las lastimarían pero aun asi no puedo evitar preocuparme... pero me siento feliz por ti y por ella, San-** agrego volviendo a palmear la pierna de su amiga que le sonrió mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de Quinn.

**-Lo menos que quiero es lastimarla, Fabray-** aseguro Santana mientras la rubia asentía apretando ligeramente la mano de su amiga.** -Que esto quede entre nosotras tres o las golpeare, ¿Ok? Pero... Britt me hace querer ser mejor persona. Cuando estoy con ella, no me imagino a nadie más al lado mio.**

**-Me alegra escuchar eso. Prométeme que la cuidaras, San-** Ordeno Quinn con seriedad mientras la latina extendía su mano moviendo sus dedos. Aquello hizo reír a Quinn que imito el gesto pero el lugar mover también sus dedos, los entrelazo con los de Santana. **-¿Juramento inquebrantable al estilo Quinntana?**

**-¿'Juramento inquebrantable al estilo Quinntana'?-** cuestiono Ashley desorientada mientras las otras dos sonreían. **-¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?**

**-Es como el juramento inquebrantable que hace Snape con Narcisa Malfoy-** explico Quinn sin soltar la mano de Santana que asentía a cada palabra que decía la rubia. **-Como no tenemos una varita que selle nuestra promesa, nosotras preferimos entrelazar nuestros dedos imaginando que un lazo invisible se cierne alrededor-** Ashley las miraba completamente sorprendida a las dos. **-Lo hacemos desde hace años. Esta bien si piensas que es patético.**

**-¿Que pasa si rompen... el juramento? No creo que se mueran...- **empezó diciendo la pelirroja haciendo reír a sus amigas.

**-No, por supuesto que no-** respondió Santana riendo.** -Pero dejamos de hablarnos y créeme que eso es peor que la muerte. Una vez no cumplimos una promesa y ¿Cuanto estuvimos sin hablarnos, Fabray? ¿Un mes?-** Quinn asintió con una sonrisa melancólica. **-¿Sabes lo que es estar un mes sin torturar a la rubia hueca que tengo a mi lado? Mi mano me dolía por que llevaba un mes sin golpearla. Fue horrible.**

**-Como sea. Juramento inquebrantable ahora, Lopez-** continuo Quinn ignorando a Ashley que las miraba como si se tratase de dos niñas pequeñas. Santana asintió y la rubia se puso seria mientras miraba directamente a su amiga. **-Sé que no es fácil una relación pero prométeme que harás lo imposible por cuidarla y no lastimarla, ¿Lo prometes, Lopez?**

**-Lo prometo, Lucy-** aseguro la latina con seriedad pero después de unos segundos soltó una carcajada mientras soltaba la mano de su amiga. **-¿Te das cuenta de lo patético e infantil que es esto? Deberíamos dejar de hacerlo.**

**-Yo no quiero dejar de hacerlo-** se opuso Quinn encogiéndose de hombros. **-Por muy 'patético e infantil' que sea a mi me gusta.**

**-A mi también-** confeso Santana rodando los ojos segundos antes de cruzarse de brazos y de piernas mientras esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa al ver hacia donde miraba Ashley disimuladamente. **-¿Qué tanto miras, Carter? Creo que ahora es tu turno de enfrentar a 'mami Quinn'.**

**-¿Tú también?-** cuestiono Quinn con fingida resignación mientras Santana se reía y Ashley quería salir huyendo de allí. **-No, tú te quedas aquí, Carter. ¿Qué te traes entre manos? ¿Qué pretendes con Eleonor?**

**-No me hagas decir algo que ya sabes, Quinn-** susurro Ashley con el ceño fruncido mientras Santana se reía.** -Deja de reírte, Lopez, o te golpeare.**

**-Ya quisieras golpearme, Carter.**

**-Ya basta las dos-** ordeno Quinn cuando Ashley iba a replicar. **-Santana, deja de reírte de Ash, ¿Quieres? Y tú, pelirroja. Quiero escucharte decir las cosas que sientas. Es una orden.**

**-Me gusta Eleonor, ¿Ok? No quiero comentarios al respecto... ni burlas-** agrego Ashley en un susurro mirando a Santana que sonreía diabolicamente. Después se giro hacia Quinn y continuo con su susurro. **-Lo siento, Quinn, pero ella me gusta. Tú bien sabes que no estaba en mis planes eso, pero fue lo que paso y ahora no sé que hacer.**

**-¿Como que no sabes que hacer?-** pregunto Quinn una sonrisa viendo como Ash negaba la cabeza con frustración. **-Ya, tranquila. ¿Ella lo sabe?-** Ashley negó con la cabeza y la rubia la atrajo hacia ella abrazándola. **-¿Por qué?**

**-Por que vivimos peleando y cuando no lo hacemos no tengo el valor de decirle que me gusta-** confeso la pelirroja con un rubor en sus mejillas. **-Ademas estoy segura que ella no siente nada por mi.**

**-¡Oh, por dios! ¡Otra Quinn Fabray no, Dios!-** rogó Santana alzando las manos. **-Escúchame, Carter. ¿Page te gusta?-** Ashley asintió con timidez. **-Perfecto, entonces deberías lanzarte, conquistarla, provocarla, que sienta esa necesidad de meterse en tu cama y no salir más de ahí.**

* * *

**-Creo que esto ya esta-** comento Rachel pasandole una llave inglesa a Eleonor que le regalo una sonrisa. **-Mi ex novio trabajaba en el taller mecánico del padrastro y yo solía ir a visitarlo pero jamas lo había ayudado a reparar un auto como lo estoy haciendo contigo.**

**-¿Qué tal la experiencia?-** pregunto Eleonor sonriendo mientras miraba disimuladamente hacia Ashley que se estaba riendo junto con Santana.

**-Para ser mi primera vez, te diría que estuvo bien-** se rió Rachel haciendo reír a su amiga que le tendió un destornillador. **-¿Qué hago con él?**

**-Ajusta los tornillos del motor que creo que quedo uno suelto-** respondió Eleonor volviendo a desviar la mirada hacia Ashley que también la miro lo que llevo a ambas a bajar la mirada rápidamente.** -Que-que bueno que la experiencia fue buena. No me perdonaría jamas ser tu primera vez y que no disfrutaras. Aunque no deberías decirle a Quinn que fui tu primera vez o me matara.**

**-No dejare que lo haga-** aseguro Rachel riéndose por la conversación mientras Eleonor volvía a mirar a escondidas a Ashley. **-Hablando de primeras veces, ¿Qué tal va todo con Ash?**

**-No sé que tiene que ver Carter en todo esto-** replico Eleonor apartando rápidamente su mirada de la pelirroja.

**-Me dijiste que era la primera chica que te gustaba. Eso en mi mundo cuenta como 'primera vez' de algo-** aclaro Rachel ocultando su sonrisa cuando volvió a ver como los ojos de Eleonor volvían a dirigirse hacia la pelirroja. **-Eleo... ¿Te das cuenta que es la cuarta vez que la miras a escondidas?**

**-No sé de que hablas. No estoy mirando a nadie en particular-** negó Eleo completamente ruborizada dándole la espalda hacia donde estaban sus amigas. **-Y en caso que estuviera viendo algo, eso serian las piernas de Santana. Britt es una maldita afortunada por co...**

**-No hace falta que me mientas, Eleo-** interrumpió Rachel con una sonrisa amigable. **-Sé que te pasan cosas con Ashley, tú misma me lo dijiste. Lo que quiero saber es si avanzaron o siguen a cien años luz del punto de partida.**

**-¿Se lo contaras a mamá Quinn?-** pregunto Eleonor en un susurro cargado de timidez.

**-No creo que tu 'mamá' sea un problema a estas alturas. Es más, creo que ya se resigno y el juramento inquebrantable que hizo con Santana hace rato lo comprueba-** comento Rachel más para si misma que para su amiga que la miro con desconcierto. **-Es un tipo de pacto entre Santana y Quinn. Luego te lo explico. Ahora cuéntame que hay entre tú y Ashley.**

**-Esta bien, pero no aquí. Me pone nerviosa hablarlo sabiendo que ella esta detrás mio-** susurro Eleonor tomando la mano de Rachel y guiándola hacia el asiento trasero del auto que estaban reparando.

**-¡No pensé que te gustaba tener sexo en los asientos traseros de los autos, Berry!-** grito Santana recibiendo un manotazo por parte de Quinn que intensifico la risa de Ashley.

**-No le hagas caso a Santana-** indico Rachel sentándose al lado de Eleonor que esbozo un sonrisa nerviosa. **-No es necesario que lo hablemos, Eleo. Yo solo quiero saber como estas por que hace tiempo que no hablamos pero si el tema te incomoda no es...**

**-Quiero hacerlo. Necesito hablarlo con alguien-** interrumpió la morocha jugando con las manos. **-Tú sabes que Ashley me gusta y creo que también le gusto a ella, pero al mismo tiempo tengo miedo de confundir su amistad con algo más. Tú viste el dibujo que me regalo y también se hizo costumbre hablar con ella cada mañana al despertar y cada noche al dormir. Hablar de lo que sea, cualquier trivialidad.**

**-Eso es muy lindo... y dulce-** comento Rachel mientras Eleonor se mordía el labio asintiendo. **-No solo te gusta, ¿Cierto?-** Eleonor negó con la cabeza pero sin mirar a Rachel a los ojos. **-¿Te enamoraste?**

**-No lo sé-** respondió Page después de unos segundos en silencio. **-O sea, sé que me gusta... Me gusta muchísimo pero yo no sé lo que siente ella y temo arriesgarme. Creer que existe algo entre las dos y al final resulta ser que es un espejismo y yo terminar reparando mi corazón como reparo los autos.**

**-Yo creo que eso no pasara-** discrepo Rachel en voz baja tomando la mano de Eleonor mientras esta apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la morena. **-Basta ver como se miran para darse cuenta que hay algo entre las dos. ¿Sabes que creo? Que si ella no da el paso, deberías darlo tú. No lo sé, ¿Que tal una noche de películas aquí o un picnic en algún lugar? Deberías demostrarle que estas interesada en ella pero no como amiga, sino como algo más.**

**-No lo sé...-** dudo Eleonor acariciando con su pulgar la mano de Rachel.

**-Vi que tienes una guitarra en tu habitación. Sabes tocar, ¿Cierto?-** pregunto Rachel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Eleonor asentía con desconcierto. **-Ya tenemos tu 'lanzamiento', querida amiga.**

* * *

**-¿Qué tanto hablan Eleonor y Rachel?-** cuestiono Ashley mirando hacia donde estaban las dos chicas riéndose mientras salían del automóvil caminando hacia ellas.

Quinn trago saliva cuando se giro a ver a su novia avanzando hacia ella. Aun le costaba ver a Rachel Berry de esa manera, con ese short de jean que le quedaba un poco grande pero que eso no opacaba a sus piernas largas y tonificadas. Trago saliva nuevamente cuando se las imagino alrededor de su cintura. Por suerte tuvo un poco de distracción cuando Britt también se unió a ellas, aunque toda distracción se fue a la basura cuando Rachel se sentó en sus piernas con una sonrisa inocente, aparentemente olvidándose que estaba toda manchada de grasa y aceite.

**-¿Que hacían?-** pregunto Quinn abrazando a su novia por la cintura mientras ésta se recostaba en su pecho.

**-Nada, Eleo me estaba contando que sabe tocar la guitarra y le dije que tocara algo para mi pero se resiste-** Respondió Rachel guiñándole un ojo a Page que se desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.** -Oh, vamos, Eleonor. no seas tímida. Quiero saber si tocas bien la guitarra.**

**-No solo toca bien, sino que también canta, ¿Cierto, Q?-** Intervino Britt sentándose al lado de Santana que le regalo una sonrisa. Quinn asintió con una sonrisa antes de dejar un beso en el hombro de Rachel que se estremeció por el contacto. **-Vamos, Eleonor. Canta algo para nosotras.**

**-Jamas me dijiste que cantabas o que tocabas la guitarra-** comento Ashley en voz baja pero aun asi con un dejo de reproche.

**-Tú jamas me lo preguntaste**- replico Eleonor cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.** -Si me lo hubieras preguntado seguramente lo hubieses sabido, pero no fue asi.**

**-¿Quieres pelear?-** pregunto Ashley levantándose de al lado de Quinn para enfrentarse a la morocha que la miro con una ceja en alto. **-O quizás no quieres cantar por que no lo haces bien.**

**-Yo hago todo bien, mi amor-** desafió Eleonor muy cerca de los labios de Ashley que cerro los ojos una fracción de segundo más de lo acordado. Eleo se mordió el labio al ver aquella imagen y se giro hacia Rachel. **-Solo cantare si lo haces conmigo.**

**-Rachel ya tiene con quien hacerlo-** intervino Quinn aferrándose más a la cintura de su novia mientras Page rodaba los ojos.

**-No hablo de eso, Quinn. Ya sé que es tu chica. Hablaba de cantar-** aclaro Eleonor respirando profundo mientras Rachel asentía a la petición. **-Voy a buscar la guitarra y tú, Carter, prepárate para tragarte tus palabras. Tu hermosa boquita rozara el piso del asombro y tus hermosos ojitos verdes no dejaran de llorar de la emoción mientras que tu suave piel se eriza con cada verso de mi cancion.**

**-Ok, ¿Soy la única que piensa que eso fue una declaración encubierta?-** pregunto Santana buscando complicidad en sus amigas, y la encontró en asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Quinn y una sonrisa cómplice por parte de Rachel mientras Britt se encogía de hombros. **-¿Qué decías, Carter? ¿Como era eso de que no le gustabas?-** Ashley se ruborizo y eso provoco la risa de la latina. **-Eres patética, pelirroja.**

**-¡Miren a quien me encontré arriba!-** exclamo Eleonor de regreso trayendo con ella su guitarra en la mano derecha y a Beth en la izquierda.

La niña parecía más dormida que despierta por lo que Rachel se levanto de las piernas de su novia y dejo que Beth se situara en su lugar. Dejo un beso en los labios de Quinn antes de acercarse a Eleonor que estaba buscando unas banquetas donde sentarte mientras le lanzaba miradas de superioridad a Ashley.

**-Sera mejor que tomes asiento, pelirroja. Podrías caerte y lastimar tu hermoso culito-** advirtió Eleonor que parecía haber perdido todo tipo de pudor pero todo el teatro se cayo cuando se giro hacia Rachel para hablar en susurros. **-Estoy nerviosa. Me hago la superada pero es por que la estoy provocando, soy buena en eso, pero sus ojos sobre mi me ponen nerviosa, Rach.**

**-Tranquila, piensa que son los ojos de Quinn-** sugirió Rachel pero después frunció el ceño.** -No, mejor no. Yo soy la que pensara en los ojos de Quinn. Tú piensa en otra cosa que te quite los nervios.**

**-Helado-** sonrió Eleonor después de unos segundos pensando. **-Helado y Bumblebee... Es el Camaro de Transformers-** explico cuando Rachel la miro con desconcierto. **-¿Jamas viste Transformers?-** La morena negó con la cabeza.** -¿No? ¿No sabes quienes son los Autobots y los Decepticons? ¿Optimus Prime? ¿Cybertron? ¿El cubo? ¿Nada? ¿Nada de nada?-** Rachel volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras Eleonor se llevaba las manos a la cabeza como si no saber sobre aquello fuera pecado. **-Bueno, no importa. Más tarde la vemos juntas, ¿Te parece?**

**-¿Y? ¿Para cuando la cancion que me prometieron?-** pregunto Ashley interrumpiendo la respuesta de Rachel al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Quinn.

**-Ya sé que te mueres por escucharme, pelirroja, pero lo bueno se hace esperar-** fue la respuesta de Eleonor acomodándose en la banqueta antes de girarse hacia Rachel. **-¿Crazy For You? ¿Te la sabes?-** Rachel asintió aclarándose la garganta mientra Eleonor tocaba los primero acordes de la cancion.

_Found myself today singing out loud your name._

**_(Hoy me encontré cantando tu nombre en alta voz)_**

_You said I'm crazy, if I am I'm crazy for you._

**_(Tú dices que estoy loca. Sí lo estoy, lo estoy por ti)_**

_Sometimes sitting in the dark wishing you were here turns me crazy,_

**_(A veces sentada en la oscuridad deseo que estés aquí, eso me vuelve loca)_**

_but it's you who makes me lose my head, yeah._

**_(pero tu eres quien me hace perder la cabeza, si)_**

Si, definitivamente Eleonor tenia buena voz. Similar a la de Santana pero más rasposa y al mismo tiempo con una dulzura que iba acompañada de una sonrisa que se contagio en Rachel y el resto de sus amigas. Sus dedos se movían sobre las cuerdas de tal manera que no necesitaba mirar la guitarra para saber que nota seguía por que sus dedos parecían estar en el lugar exacto como si su mano izquierda y el instrumento se conocieran de toda la vida.

_And everytime I'm meant to be acting sensible_

**_(Y cada vez que pretendo ser sensata)_**

_you drift into my head and turn me into a crumbling fool._

**_(llegas, te metes en mi cabeza y me conviertes en una tonta que se desmorona)_**

_Tell me to run and I'll race. If you want me to stop I'll freeze._

**_(Dime que corra y correré. Si quieres que me detenga y me congelare)_**

_And if you are me gonna leave, just hold me closer baby._

**_(y sí tú me vas a dejar, yo solo me mantendré mas cerca, bebé)_**

_And make me crazy for you. Crazy for you._

**_(y me vuelvo loca por ti. Loca por ti)_**

Quinn sonreía orgullosa de su novia mientras ésta la señalaba con un dedo dedicándole la cancion. Le encantaba como sonaba la voz de Rachel en aquella versión, como se movía apenas perceptiblemente al compás del sonido de la guitarra que Eleonor tenia en sus manos y la complicidad que había entre las dos en ese momento. Se mordió el labio cuando Rachel cerro los ojos como siempre hacia cuando cantaba, lo cual la llevo a recordar a la antigua Rachel Berry, la chica del Club Glee, la 'enana odiosa e insoportable' que logro enamorarla como nadie más lo hizo.

_Lately with this state I'm in I can't help myself but spin._

**_(Últimamente estoy con este estado no puedo dejar de girar)_**

_I wish you'd come over send me spinning closer to you._

**_(Desearía que viniera enviándome a girar más cerca de ti)_**

El verde de los ojos de Ashley se conectaron con los azules de Eleonor que no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, pero esta vez fue una sonrisa diferente. Una sonrisa que reflejaba sus sentimientos, lo que no se animaba a decir en voz alta pero que ahora lo hacia por medio de una cancion.

Rachel dejo que su amiga terminara los últimos versos mientras ella le sonreía completamente orgullosa por eso. Quizás si hubiese conocido a Eleonor en el Club Glee podría llegar a entrar en un estado de celos y envidia por que la chica, a pesar de su voz rasposa, podría haber llegado a su altura y competir con ella por sus solos, pero ahora allí estaba mirándola con orgullo, admirándola y preguntándose como fue que con aquella voz Eleonor había terminado reparando autos.

Recordó la vez que Quinn, junto con Tyler, les había contado a ella y a Santana quien era Brittany y quienes también eran Mike y Eleonor, recordó que la rubia había dicho que el canto no era el fuerte de ninguno de los tres pero en este punto ella discrepaba tras escuchar cantar a Eleonor. Si, quizás el baile era su fuerte pero el canto también lo era y lo acaba de demostrar. El rostro de Ashley lo evidenciaba cuando descubrió todas y cada una de las cosas que Eleonor había predecido que pasaría con la pelirroja.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron entre bromas, charlas y chistes. Rachel sonrió con ternura cuando vio que Santana limpiaba restos de chocolate de la boca a Britt y ésta le regalaba un suave beso en la mejilla. Del otro lado Eleonor y Ashley parecían reírse de algún chiste contado por la pelirroja que disimuladamente acariciaba el brazo de Eleo haciéndola ruborizar.

**-Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a casa y dejemos a las chicas solas-** sugirió Quinn acariciando el pelo de Beth que asintió mientras Rachel hacia lo mismo. **-Ademas tú podrás ducharte y eso.**

**-¿Te ducharas conmigo?-** susurro Rachel en oído de la rubia que trago saliva sin ser capaz de responder. La morena se alejo con una sonrisa traviesa viendo el estado de su novia.** -Voy por mis cosas y nos vamos. Beth, también deberías ir por tus cosas.**

La pequeña acepto la mano que le ofreció Rachel y juntas se fueron hacia el piso de arriba, Beth a la habitación de Britt y Rachel a la de Eleonor donde estaba su ropa.

**-Luego te devuelvo la ropa, Eleo-** indico Rachel minutos después despidiéndose de sus amigas. La morocha asintió con una sonrisa y se acerco a la morena para entregarle un tibio abrazo. **-Pórtate bien, eh, y cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas, ¿Ok?**

**-No te vayas, Rach. Santana y Britt también se irán y me dejaran sola con Ashley y...-** susurraba Eleonor el oído de Rachel que la separo de ella mientras negaba con la cabeza.

**-Eleonor, si te quedas sola con ella podrán hablar, podrás decirle como te sientes... y no debes estar nerviosa por que todo saldrá bien-** aseguro Rachel con convicción mientras Eleo dejaba escapar un suspiro.** -Ya le has cantado, ahora solo debes preguntar si le gusto la cancion y si te dice que si, le dices que era para ella y al final de la noche estarán besándose.**

**-¿Tú crees?-** pregunto Eleonor con ilusión mientras Rachel asentía. El sonido de la bocina de un auto interrumpió la respuesta de Rachel y ambas se giraron para ver como Quinn esperaba impaciente en auto que Eleonor le había prestado.** -Sera mejor que te deje ir. Quinn esta desesperada.**

**-Si, lo mejor es que me vaya por que sino se pondrá de mal humor y es peor-** bromeo Rachel contagiando su risa a Eleonor.** -No lo olvides. Todo saldrá bien. Estaré pendiente del teléfono esperando noticias, ¿Ok?-** Eleonor asintió con timidez y la morena le regalo un beso en la mejilla.** -Nos vemos luego, Page. Pórtate bien.**

**-Si, mamá-** ironizo Eleonor dejando a su amiga irse hacia el auto donde Beth se había quedado dormida con la boca abierta en el asiento trasero y Quinn batallaba con Santana por medio de señas.

**-Ya estoy lista, amor. Vamos, que quiero sacarme todo esto de encima-** comento Rachel colocando su bolso al lado de Beth.

**-Yo también quiero sacarte todo eso de encima-** susurro Quinn con picardía pero aun asi su novia la escucho lo que la llevo a ganarse un apasionado beso.** -Me vuelves loca.**

**-Beth esta tan cansada que no se dará no cuenta de nada, asi que... ¿Nos duchamos juntas?-** pregunto Rachel mordiéndose el labio.

**-¿Tú que crees?-** replico Quinn con una ceja en alto arrancando el auto segundos después para llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa donde planeaba hacerle al amor a su novia entre las cuatro paredes del baño donde compartirían la más excitante de todas las duchas.

* * *

Hola... Perdón por el retraso!

Como siempre gracias a todos y por todo! :)

**Sol, Guest**... Gracias por la buena onda de siempre! Gracias a vos también **rosemarie**, Solo relajate y respira, ¿Ok? jajaja No, fuera de broma. Mandame un MP si queres y hablamos :)

No tengo nada más para decir, asi que...

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos :)


	31. 31 - Inesperado

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 31. Inesperado**

Dos besos, uno por cada hombro, fue lo que despertó a Rachel esa mañana de sábado. Dos besos que pasaron a ser tres, cuatro, cinco y asi hasta llevarla a perder la cuenta. Sintió los labios de Quinn dejando suaves besos sobre su piel, bajando y subiendo desde su cuello hasta el final de la espalda y un poco más.

Escucho su risa traviesa sabiendo que ya estaba despierta, lo cual la llevo a sonreír disfrutando de ese momento y un escalofrío le recorrió por todo su cuerpo cuando a los besos se le sumaron los dedos de la rubia marcando un camino por toda su columna vertebral. Se giro para mirarla y se encontró con la sonrisa de su novia que la miraba mordiéndose el labio.

Se giro arrastrando con ella la sabana para cubrirse el cuerpo desnudo, como si de golpe hubiese recordado mostrarse tímida aun sabiendo que no tenia por que mostrarse asi. No después de la noche anterior en la cual hizo el amor con su novia hasta casi rozar las primeras horas de la mañana. Pero ahora allí estaba, sintiendo como sus mejillas quemaban y por la sonrisa enamorada que le regalo Quinn supo que también se había ruborizado.

No necesitó palabras, no tenia la necesidad de hablar. Lo único que quería era mirar a Quinn que le devolvía la mirada con su cabeza apoyada en su mano y una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Los dedos de la rubia volvieron a su labor y comenzó a dibujar otro camino pero esta vez en el estomago de Rachel, lo cual la llevo a cerrar los ojos. Los dedos fueron reemplazados por los labios haciendo estragos en todo el cuerpo de la morena.

Quinn se entretuvo unos minutos más de lo acordado en los pechos de su novia. Lamió, beso, pellizco, mordisqueo escuchando como un suave gemido se escapaba sin permiso de los labios de Rachel. Se hizo un hueco entre sus piernas mientras seguía con su trabajo. Poco a poco fue ascendiendo pasando por su cuello donde también lamió, beso y mordisqueo. Un mordisco que se llevo la cordura de Rachel acompañado de otro gemido.

Podía sentir como cada poro de su piel reflejaba excitación y sabia que en el momento exacto en que Quinn la besara ya no tendría las fuerzas necesarias para resistirse. Apretó con fuerzas los hombros de su novia cuando la sintió morder levemente su mandíbula antecediendo lo que sabia que pasaría. Rogó por que no llegara a besarla aun y al parecer sus ruegos fueron escuchados por que la rubia recorrió todo su rostro antes de mirarla a los ojos con ese brillo especial que solo era por y para ella.

**-Te amo. Lo sabes, ¿Cierto?-** pregunto Quinn en un susurro que extrañamente le resulto excitante. Solamente asintió por que sabia que al abrir la boca lo único que saldría serian gemidos, ya que su novia se había encargado de acariciar donde más la necesitaba.

Quinn se mordió los labios mientras Rachel se removía bajo su cuerpo, mordiendo cada resquicio de carne que encontraba en su camino. El cuello y los labios de la rubia fueron las victimas pero se quien llevo la peor parte fue su hombro donde quedo marcada la dentadura de la morena.

**-Ni se te ocurra parar ahora-** amenazo Rachel cuando Quinn detuvo sus movimientos pero una sonrisa traviesa le indico que eso solo era el comienzo.

Fabray comenzó a descender centímetro a centímetro dejando en el camino un excitante rastro de besos que, dependiendo del lugar, eran acompañados de su cálida lengua. Mordió el hueso de la cadera de Rachel haciendo que esta arqueara la espalda, descubriendo a su vez otro punto debil de su novia a la hora del sexo. Se divirtió torturándola unos segundos sabiendo que Rachel daria por sentado cual seria su siguiente movimiento. Ciertamente la morena acertó pero eso no quitaba que no quisiera jugar con ella unos segundos antes de atacar en aquel lugar prohibido y excitante que había descubierto con su lengua hacia poco y del cual se sentía completamente atraída.

**-¡Mierda!-** exclamo Rachel cuando Quinn soplo ligeramente su intimidad. La miro y pudo descubrir la expresión traviesa en cada centímetro del rostro de su novia **-Quinn, hazlo de una jodida vez o moriré.**

Pero la rubia no respondió con palabras, volvió a soplar una vez haciendo que Rachel se retorciera y volviera a soltar otro _'Mierda'_ que la hizo reír internamente. Beso las piernas de su novia antes de volver a su posición anterior donde decidió atacar sin retrasar más ese momento que sabia que Rachel necesitaba y, si tenia que ser sincera, ella también lo anhelaba.

**-¡Mierda, Quinn!-** grito Rachel sintiendo la calidez de la lengua de su novia recorriendo cada centímetro de su intimidad. Subiendo, bajando, lamiendo, mordiendo, llevándola a la locura.

Quito el pelo del rostro de Quinn para darle mayor comodidad y para que ella tuviera una mejor visión de ese momento. A pesar de la excitación no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura cuando la rubia busco sus manos para entrelazar los dedos con los de ella.

Arqueo más su espalda cuando Fabray aumento el ritmo haciendo temblar sus piernas a pesar de estar acostada y en su mente se pregunto como podía ser posible algo asi. Descubrió que solo Quinn era capaz de producir algo ese tipo de reacción en ella. Presiono más la mano de la rubia cuando comenzó a sentir el familiar hormigueo que le marcaba el final de aquel maravilloso momento que le estaba regalando su novia.

Se mordió el labio con fuerzas segundos antes de exclamar el nombre de Quinn cuando un increíble orgasmo la golpeo de lleno convulsionando todo su cuerpo. Se dejo caer completamente rendida sobre el colchón pero aun sintiendo las caricias de la rubia, primero en sus piernas, luego subiendo por su vientre y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa cuando Quinn volvió a morderla en la cadera. Finalmente recorriendo los últimos tramos de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios donde Rachel pudo disfrutar de su sabor mezclado con la saliva de Quinn. Una mezcla extrañamente perfecta si se lo preguntaban.

**-Eso estuvo increíble-** aseguro sintiendo los labios de la rubia en su cuello. Escucho la risa de Quinn en su cuello erizando su piel completamente. **-Definitivamente creo que empiezo a amar a tu lengua tanto como te amo a ti-** Quinn se rió una vez más antes de enfocar sus ojos verdes en los marrones de Rachel que se mordió el labio. **-Te amo, Quinnie.**

**-Te amo más-** replico la rubia quitando los mechones marrones del rostro de su novia. **-Buenos días, mi amor.**

**-Muy buenos días-** indico Rachel enfatizando la palabra _'Muy'_ lo cual llevo a reír a Quinn una vez más. **-Cada vez me sorprendes más, Fabray. Tú y tus... habilidades.**

**-Soy Quinn Fabray. Destacar es mi fuerte-** indico la rubia con una ceja en alto. **-Y hacer el amor con mi novia también es mi fuerte. ¿Te dije que te ves hermosa ahora asi, toda desarreglada y con esa sonrisa de satisfacción en tu rostro? Cabe destacar que si estas satisfecha es...**

**-Ok, creo que tu ego quiere salir a pasear. Sera mejor que le compremos una correa y luego lo paseamos junto con Crusoe-** interrumpió Rachel haciendo reír a Quinn. **-Por cierto, ¿Donde esta mi hijo?**

**-Esta durmiendo con Beth. Aslan tambien esta ahí... y querrás decir _'nuestro hijo'_-** agrego Quinn ganándose un mordisco en su cuello por parte de Rachel. **-¿Devolviendo favores, Berry?**

**-Más bien demostrándole a tu ego que yo tambien puedo dejarte satisfecha... Muy satisfecha-** indico Rachel con una ceja en alto mientras se colocaba encima de Quinn para comenzar con su labor.

Después de esa sentencia ninguna de las dos dijo más nada, las palabras escasearon y en su lugar abundaron los jadeos, en su mayoría por parte de Quinn. Rachel imito cada uno de sus movimientos, pasando de sus pechos a su cadera y de allí volvió a ascender hasta encontrarse con el cuello de su novia donde se encargo de dejar una marca permanente, o quizás no tanto pero que si le duraría varios días.

Volvió a descender de a poco mordiendo, lamiendo, besando, cada resquicio de la piel blanca de Quinn. Los pechos de la rubia se llevaron las mejores atenciones cuando la morena se detuvo más de lo previsto allí para volver a dejar otra marca que sabría que solo ella tendría el privilegio de ver.

Fue dejando un rastro de besos a lo largo de todo el abdomen de Quinn hasta llegar a donde quería. Acaricio primero con la yema de sus dedos haciendo que la rubia arqueara la espalda pidiendo más. Sabia que eso la enloquecería, de hecho lo estaba haciendo con ella, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar querer jugar con su novia tal y como lo la rubia lo había hecho con ella. Solo que en lugar de soplar ligeramente ella acaricio cada centímetro de piel lentamente torturándola.

**-Ok, ya lo entendí. Me-me... ¡Diablos, Rachel! Solo hazlo-** ordeno Quinn mirando la sonrisa traviesa de la morena. Aunque más que una orden aquello sonó como una suplica. **-Solo hazlo, amor.**

Aquello fue lo ultimo que necesito Rachel para poner en contacto su lengua con la intimidad de la rubia que al simple contacto soltó un grito ahogado que resonó en toda la habitación. Fue algo rápido, solo una pasada y se alejo para seguir torturando un poco más a Quinn y cuando ésta levanto la vista para reclamárselo ataco sin piedad sorprendiéndola.

**-¡Si... Ahí!-** indico la rubia cuando la morena encontró el punto exacto donde se detono su locura.

Busco la mano de su novia para entrelazar sus dedos y cuando por fin lo logro apretó con fuerzas, como si de esa forma canalizara lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Rachel se movía como si hubiese hecho aquello toda su vida y fue en ese entonces que una pregunta fugaz cruzo por la mente de Quinn. ¿Habría disfrutado Jesse de algo asi? ¿O alguna otra mujer que de la cual ella no sabia nada?

_-Por su bien espero que no-_ advirtió su mente mientras volvía a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo Rachel entre sus piernas. Decidió ayudarla un poco y le sostuvo el cabello para que a su vez ella marcara el ritmo, sabiendo que llegara en pocos minutos pero antes de que eso pasara Rachel abandono su trabajo con una sonrisa traviesa relamiéndose los labios.

**-¿Qué-qué haces? No te he dicho que pares-** reclamo Quinn con la voz entrecortada pero antes de que siguiera reclamando la morena hundió dos dedos en ella continuando donde lo había dejado. **-¡Maldita, enana! ¡Te odio!**

**-Es mentira... me amas y te encanta que lo haga de este modo-** replico Rachel entrando y saliendo, aumentando el ritmo por momento y deteniéndose cuando sabia que su novia estaba por llegar.

Quería darle a Quinn el mejor orgasmo que haya tenido hasta ese momento, tal y como la rubia había hecho con ella, y si no era el mejor al menos uno que se acercara bastante. Una ligera mordida en su mandíbula fue lo que detono su perdición, eso y los besos que Rachel le regala en sus labios. Labios que mordió con fuerza cuando llego a su punto máximo desplomándose completamente en la cama tratando de regularizar su respiración.

**-Recuerdame como me llamo-** fue lo primero que dijo Quinn que aun seguía con los ojos cerrados mientras Rachel se reía sobre sus labios antes de besarla fugazmente. **-¡Dios, Berry! Eres excelente. Definitivamente mi ego quedo aplastado... Aunque no tanto, eh.**

**-Con que hayas quedado satisfecha me alcanza y me sobra-** susurro Rachel recostándose en el pecho de Quinn pero sin salir de entremedio de sus piernas. **-Eso fue asombroso. Hacer el amor contigo es asombroso.**

**-Lo mismo digo, mi Frodo-** aseguro Quinn acariciando el pelo de su novia que levanto la cabeza para darle un tímido beso. **-Lo es más asombroso aun es que después de... ¿Cuanto? ¿Casi dos meses? Tú sufras de timidez después de lo que acabas de hacer. Te amo tanto, Rachel.**

**-Te amo más-** susurro la morena con voz somnolienta quitándose de encima de la rubia para recostarse a su lado. **-Es sábado, Q. ¿Sera que podemos dormir un poco más? Estoy agotada.**

**-Son las ocho de la mañana, Rachel. ¿Hasta que hora quieres dormir?-** se rió Quinn recibiendo un pellizco en las costillas. **-¡Auch! Esta bien. Solamente una hora nada más, ¿Ok?**

**-Si, lo que digas, amor. Ahora abrázame y duérmete-** ordeno Rachel escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Quinn que sonrió antes de hacer lo que su novia había ordenado.

No tenia sueño, para nada, pero aun asi poco a poco fue quedándose dormida mientras acariciaba el pelo de Rachel sintiendo como su novia hacia lo mismo pero en su cintura. Sabia que una hora no seria suficiente por lo que no se molesto cuando despertó dos horas y media más tarde. Y no le molesto por que sentir la respiración pausada de Rachel chocando en su cuello tal y como se habían rendido al sueño, elimino toda sensación de molestia.

La observo unos minutos en silencio como siempre lo hacia al despertar y después fue quitándola lenta y suavemente para no despertarla. Busco su ropa por toda la habitación y cuando estuvo presentable salio de la habitación, no sin antes haber tomado su teléfono móvil y haber dejado un beso en la cabeza de Rachel acompañado de un sentido _'Te amo'_.

Paso por la habitación de Beth y se la encontró durmiendo abrazada a Stitch y con Crusoe a su lado derecho mientras que Aslan dormía para los pies. Se acerco a su hija y le acomodo las cobijas antes de regalarle un prolongado beso en la cabeza.

De camino a la cocina reviso su teléfono móvil. Tenia una llamada y dos mensajes de Puck en los cuales le decía que en la semana pasaría a ver a Beth por que tenia una sorpresa para ella. Sonrió con dulzura al pensar en su amigo. tal y como siempre lo hacia a lo largo de todos aquellos días. Puckerman había demostrado ser un padre presente a pesar de la ausencia física. Volaba hacia New York en cuanto podía y sino llamaba solo para hablar como su hija y preguntarle como estaba y si necesitaba algo.

Soltó una carcajada cuando escucho el mensaje de voz que le habían dejado Brittany y Eleonor. Mensaje donde le contaban que Lord Tubbington había desaparecido y que juraban que estaba en la casa de un vendedor de drogas, después como si se hubiesen olvidado que hablaban con la rubia empezaron a comentar sobre Santana y Ashley, por ultimo se despidieron con un beso a distancia y la promesa de que volverían a llamar pero esta vez para hablar con Rachel.

Por ultimo le respondió el mensaje a Kurt que le pedía permiso para ir con Beth y con Luke al centro comercial a comprar ropa. Negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios cuando leyó aquello. Su amigo y su hija se estaban convirtiendo en la peor combinación a la hora de las compras.

Abrió la boca cuando cayo en la realidad de que Luke Hansson se uniría a ese paseo. Últimamente Kurt pasaba mucho tiempo con el chico de ojos azules y eso incluía visitas a las tiendas de ropa. Fue en ese entonces que se pregunto si su amigo tendría algo con Hansson. Aun tenia cierto recelo respecto a Luke, no le perdonaba que haya llamado a Rachel _'Mi chica'_ y a pesar de saber que era gay aquello era algo que aun le molestaba por que la morena era su chica, suya y de nadie más.

Dejo el móvil a un lado y comenzó a preparar el desayuno para su novia mientras cantaba en susurros. Cuando lo tuvo listo, coloco todo en una bandeja y fue directamente hacia su dormitorio, no sin antes haber armado una flor con papel, algo que había aprendido hacer de uno de sus novios anteriores.

Al llegar al dormitorio se encontró con Rachel que aun dormida, esta vez boca abajo. Dejo la bandeja con el desayuno a un lado, tomo la flor de papel y se mordió los labios reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras pasaba la flor por toda la espalda de la morena que comenzó a removerse.

**-Buenos días, preciosa-** saludo Quinn cuando su novia la miro con una sonrisa en los labios. Con una expresión tímida le regalo la flor y Rachel la tomo dándole un tibio beso. **-Es hora de levantarte y tengo una sorpresa para ti.**

**-Es hermoso, Quinnie-** indico Rachel emocionaba cuando la rubia le señalo el desayuno. La tomo de la nuca y la acerco hacia ella para fundirse en un beso que ambas anhelaban. **-Te amo.**

**-Te amo más-** susurro la rubia con los ojos cerrados mientras rozaba los labios de Rachel. **-Pero creo que deberías vestirte antes de desayunar. Beth podría despertar, venir y verte asi.**

**-Tienes razón-** indico la morena con una sonrisa traviesa que le indico a Quinn que su chica no pensaba moverse de donde estaba. **-Creo que como fuiste tú quien me desvistió anoche lo justo seria que ahora fueras tú quien me vistieras de nuevo.**

**-Tú también me desvestiste anoche y sin embargo tuve que vestirme sola-** replico Quinn con una ceja en alto mientras recorría la habitación buscando la ropa de la morena.

Le hizo una seña a Rachel para que se acercara a ella y la comenzó a vestir de a poco bajo la traviesa mirada de la morena. Se mordió el labio conteniendo el deseo de dejarla completamente desnuda y dejar el desayuno para más tarde. Sonrió con orgullo cuando la sintió temblar bajo sus manos que recorría el cuerpo con lentitud en compañía de sus labios.

**-Listo-** indico Quinn cuando termino de vestir a su novia. Estaba dispuesta a alejarse cuando Rachel la tomo de la mano y la tiro a la cama haciéndola reír.

**-No tan rápido, Fabray-** advirtió la morena colocándose encima de su novia antes de quitarle varios mechones rubios del rostro para mirarla directamente a los ojos. **-Eres realmente hermosa, mi amor. Gracias... no solo por el desayuno, sino por todo.**

**-Te lo mereces-** sentencio Quinn con convicción aferrándose a la cintura de Rachel. **-Eres lo que siempre espere, tenerte y no tratarte como te mereces seria imperdonable. Eres mi reina, mi chica, mi vida, mi amor, mi todo. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz y si lo eres a mi lado mucho mejor.**

**-Lo soy. Juro que soy feliz al lado tuyo y es en estos momentos en los cuales no me imagino un futuro sin ti**- susurro Rachel emocionada acariciando con ternura el rostro de su chica. **-No quiero un futuro sin ti, Quinn. No quiero despertar el día de mañana y no tenerte a mi lado, no quiero ir a dormirme sola cada noche. No quiero eso. Me estoy acostumbrando a tenerte pero esta vez como el amor de mi vida y no quiero renunciar a eso. Te quiero a ti y solo a ti.**

**-También te quiero solo a ti-** afirmo la rubia uniendo sus labios a los de Rachel.

Pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo temblaba debido a eso y supo que Rachel tuvo la misma reacción cuando la sintió temblar ligeramente contra su cuerpo. Amaba la manera en que sus labios se conectaban y se acoplaban perfectamente como si llevaran años besándose. Sonrió sobre los labios de su novia al pensar en eso, al pensar como serian dentro de varios años de noviazgo. Cinco, diez años, quizás.

Se separo de Rachel y se mordió el labio imaginándose a las dos en un futuro, juntas, con algunos minis Berry-Fabray correteando por la casa. Beth ejerciendo de hermana mayor. Se emociono al pensar en tener la familia que siempre soñó, la familia que sabia que solo lograría al lado de Rachel.

**-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?-** cuestiono Rachel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Quinn la miro con una ceja en alto como cuestionandole y agrego: **-Pensaba en nuestro futuro. Tú y yo formando una hermosa familia, como lo somos ahora pero con algunos miembros más.**

Quinn iba a responder a eso pero unos suaves golpes en la puerta del dormitorio se lo impidieron. Beso fugazmente a su chica segundo antes de que ésta se quitase de encima de ella. Se dirigió hacia la puerta con una sonrisa sabiendo quien se encontraba del otro lado y no se equivoco cuando vio a Beth con Stitch en la mano mientras con la mano libre se frotaba los ojos.

**-Buenos días, princesa-** la saludo la rubia levantando a su hija del suelo que se aferro a su cuello mientras ingresaban hacia el dormitorio. Rachel le regalo una sonrisa tierna al ver la escena. **-¿Quieres desayunar, Beth? Quédate con mamá Rach mientras voy a prepararte tu leche chocolatada.**

Beth asintió alejándose de Quinn. Le regalo un beso en la mejilla como forma de saludo y después se desplazo a lo largo de la cama y se recostó al lado de Rachel abrazándola por la cintura mientras volvía a dormirse.

El resto de la mañana la pasaron desayunando las tres juntas entre charlas y risas, sobre todo cuando Quinn se empeñaba en que sus dos chicas le dieran de comer en la boca. Le informo a Beth sobre lo que había dicho Puckerman y eso a la pequeña la lleno de ansiedad. Cuando terminaron de desayunar las mando a las dos a ducharse mientras ella limpiaba todo.

Cerca del mediodía, cuando las tres estuvieron lista, fueron al parque de atracciones donde habían ido una vez con Alex y Alyson. Quinn pensó que un día ellas tres solas seria una buena manera de agradecerle lo que tanto Rachel como Beth habían hecho por ella a lo largo de todos aquellos días.

**-¡Wow, Quinn!-** exclamo Beth cuando ingresaron al lugar. La rubia tomo la mano de su hija y sonrió cuando Rachel la tomo del brazo.

**-Primero vayamos a algunos juegos y después almorzamos, ¿Qué les parece?-** propuso Quinn mientras Beth y Rachel asentían.

Cuando estuvieron por subirse a la montaña rusa Rachel se negó a pesar de la insistencia de su novia, pero encontró la excusa justa cuando el lugar parecía llenarse de personas y alego que mientras Quinn y Beth disfrutaban del juego ella iría reservando una de las mesas del lugar para la hora del almuerzo. Las dos Fabray se despidieron de ella con beso en la mejilla antes de dejarla sola.

**-¿Alyson?-** se pregunto a si misma viendo a lo lejos a una chica rubia bastante parecida a la sobrina de Quinn que parecía estar discutiendo con un chico de más o menos su edad. Abrió los ojos asombrada cuando la vio abofetearlo y salir de allí rápidamente con lagrimas en los ojos.

La busco por todo el lugar pero tratando de no levantar sospechas en Quinn, al menos no hasta que haya encontrado a Alyson y haya hablado con ella. Se tranquilizo cuando se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba tan ensimismada en disfrutar ese momento con su hija que ni siquiera se daria cuenta de su ausencia. Busco entre las personas, en cada juego, en cada rincón, hasta que la encontró sentada en uno de los asientos del lugar limpiándose las lagrimas con rabia.

Acudió a ella con nerviosismo por que no sabia lo que podía pasar. Alyson era un poco inestable respecto a sus actitudes, podía recibir una sonrisa como también podría recibir una cachetada. Se sentó a su lado con cautela y se sorprendió cuando la mayor de los Gallagher la abrazo por la cintura y comenzó a llorar contra su pecho. No sabia que hacer, jamas había visto a la chica de esa manera, parecía tan fuerte, tan independiente que verla asi, completamente destrozada, la destrozaba a ella tambien.

La apretó un poco más a ella y le acaricio el pelo, tratando de reconfortarla un poco. No estuvo segura de cuando minutos estuvieron en la misma posición lo que si sabia era que tener a Alyson en sus brazos era algo que jamas pensó que pasaría pero que se alegraba de eso a pesar de la situación.

**-Gracias-** susurro Alyson después de varios minutos en silencio. Su voz estaba completamente rota y cuando hizo ademan de querer apartarse de Rachel, ésta la sujeto con fuerzas. **-Gracias, lo necesito.**

**-¿Estas bien?-** pregunto Rachel golpeándose internamente por la estúpida pregunta. **-Lo siento, no sé como... Es nuevo esto para mi, pero... ¿Me quieres contar que paso?**

**-¿Qué tanto viste?-** pregunto Alyson reprimiendo un sollozo mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en los de Rachel. **-¿Escuchaste todo?**

**-No, solamente vi cuando le diste vuelta la cara de una bofetada-** respondió Rachel, de repente esbozo una sonrisa quitando el mechón rubio que caía sobre el ojo izquierdo de Alyson.** -Fue muy buena, eh. Vi muchas bofetadas en mi vida, pero ésta y la que Santana le pego a un amigo nuestro, que por ese entonces era mi novio, definitivamente pelean por el primer puesto-** Aquello hizo sonreír apenas a Alyson y Rachel volvió a acurrucarla más sobre su pecho. **-No tenemos que hablar de esto ahora, Alyson. Es más, si quieres no lo hablamos o lo hablas con alguien que si sea de tu confianza, con tu tia por ejemplo.**

**-Mi tia tiene cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse ahora-** replico Alyson con la mirada en el suelo. **-La niña no va a cuidarse sola, necesita a su madre y yo no voy a ir a perturbar eso por algo que solo me incumbe a mi.**

**-Podrías contárselo a Santana-** sugirió Rachel con suavidad mientras Alyson dejaba escapar una fría risa sarcástica.

**-Santana destrozaría a Derek si lo supiera-** susurro con dolor al pronunciar el ultimo nombre. Se quedo unos minutos en silencio, luego respiro profundo y agrego: **-Pensé que me quería, ¿Sabes? Pensé que teníamos algo entre los dos, no te digo un _'para siempre'_ por que no creo en eso, pero si un _'mucho tiempo'_-** Se aferro con fuerzas a la cintura de Rachel y dejo que las lagrimas salieran solas. **-Era mi novio, ex novio ahora. Resulto ser que también estaba con otra chica. El hijo de perra estaba jugando a dos puntas.**

**-Ya... Shhh... Tranquila-** susurro Rachel haciendo suyo propio el dolor de Alyson. Le acaricio la cabeza con ternura y por un momento pensó en su situación con Jesse. No era lo mismo pero era algo similar. Escucho como Alyson no dejaba de llorar y fue en ese entonces que cayo en la cuenta de que la chica la había preferido por sobre su tia y Santana. No dudo un momento en dejar un suave beso en la cabeza de Alyson a modo de agradecimiento recibiendo como respuesta una tierna caricia en su cintura. **-Llora tranquila. Yo estoy aqui... Contigo.**

El teléfono de Rachel comenzó a sonar de repente rompiendo la burbuja en la cual estaba la morena con Alyson entre sus brazos. La chica se tenso cuando se dio cuenta de la situación.

**-Es tu tia-** indico Rachel en un susurro mientras Alyson la miraba limpiándose el resto de lagrimas. **-Debo contestar sino se preocupara, ¿Quieres que le diga que estoy contigo?-** Alyson negó con la cabeza y Rachel le regalo una sonrisa mientras volvía abrazarla al tiempo que contestaba la llamada. **-Quinn, ¿Qué pasa?... No, estoy bien. Estoy en los baños y están repleto de gente... Si, claro. Ve buscando una mesa que saliendo de aqui voy hacia allí... Ok. si. También te amo.**

**-Cursi Fabray, eh-** Bromeo Alyson con una apenas perceptible sonrisa. **-Sera mejor que me vaya asi tú puedes ir a reunirte con mi tia y con la niña. Por que esta con ustedes, ¿Cierto?-** Rachel asintió mientras le tomaba la mano a Alyson sin temor a su reacción. **-No hemos sido buenas amiga pero agradezco que... Bueno, tú sabes. Sera mejor que me vaya.**

**-Puedes quedarte si quieres. Me gustaría que te quedaras**- susurro Rachel apretando suavemente la mano de Gallagher que la miro con una sonrisa triste. **-No te preocupes por tu tia, no dejare que haga preguntas incomodas. Es solo que... Realmente me gustaría que te quedaras y nos hicieras compañía. Sé que lo que paso no cambia la relación que tenemos pero creo que es un buen paso para ir mejorando, ¿No te parece?**

**-¿Crees que a la niña le moleste que me quede con ustedes?-** cuestiono Alyson con la vista en el suelo y Rachel sonrió con ternura sin que la chica la viera.

**-No lo creo. Deberías darle una oportunidad. Beth esta poniendo toda su voluntad para adaptarse y si te soy sincera, creo que te importa más de lo que dices-** sentencio Rachel con nerviosismo por temor de haber arruinado el progreso entre ella y Alyson.

**-Agradecería que no se lo dijeras a Quinn y mucho menos a la niña. Tengo una reputación que mantener-** Bromeo Alyson levantándose de su asiento y mirando a Rachel con una ceja en alto. **-Ademas Santana dejaría de sentirse orgullosa de mi si supiera lo frágil que soy.**

**-Santana también es frágil y eso es lo que la hace tan especial-** replico Rachel aceptando la mano que le ofreció Alyson de repente. **-Santana es ese tipo de personas que puede decirte la verdad sin tacto alguno pero que sabes que es necesario que lo haga. Puede ser fuerte, sarcástica y frontal, aparentar tener una coraza pero cuando la situación lo requiere se comporta acorde a eso. Tiene sentimientos y si tiene que llorar llora aunque después lo niegue-** Alyson miro a Rachel con una ceja en alto mientras se dirigían hacia los baños y la morena le devolvió la mirada seriamente. **-Esa es tu mentora y estoy segura de que si te ve frágil se sentiría doblemente orgullosa por serias igual de especial que ella. No debes tener miedo de llorar o mostrarte frágil, Alyson. Eso no te hace debil, sino todo lo contrario. **

**-Gracias, Hobbit-** susurro Alyson en el oído de Rachel cuando la abrazo. Rachel lejos de molestarle el sobrenombre simplemente sonrió por que sabia que ese _'Hobbit'_ fue de manera cariñosa... o eso quiso creer.

**-Venga, vamos. Entra al baño y lávate ese hermoso rostro. Tu tia diría: _'Límpiate las lagrimas, no combinan con tus ojos'_-** Recito Rachel recordando las palabras de la rubia. **-Vamos, entra. Estaré esperándote aqui cuando salgas.**

* * *

Mientras tanto a pocos metros de donde estaba la morena con Alyson, Quinn se encontraba con Beth sentadas esperando a que llegara Rachel. La rubia mayor jugueteaba nerviosa con su teléfono móvil sabiendo que Rachel algo le ocultaba, lo había percibido en su voz y eso la preocupaba. ¿Y si se había encontrado con St. James y éste volvía a molestarla? O peor aun, ¿Si exigía en que le diera una oportunidad? Sabia que Rachel no accedería a eso pero aun asi no podía evitar estar nerviosa.

Se sorprendió cuando vio aparecer a su novia con su brazo entrelazado al de Alyson. ¿Alyson? ¿Qué hacia allí su sobrina? Elimino esas cuestiones cuando miro a la pequeña Gallagher a los ojos y los descubrió completamente rojos. Todo en su interior se puso en alerta y estaba a punto de cuestionar sobre aquello cuando una mirada de Rachel se lo impidió y con un movimiento de cabeza apenas visible le indico que no dijera nada.

**-Miren a quien encontré en los baños-** indico Rachel señalando a Alyson que se acerco para saludar a su tia.** -Le ofrecí que nos acompañara a comer y después a disfrutar de los juegos. No hay problemas, ¿Cierto?**

**-¿Donde esta Alex, Alyson?-** cuestiono Beth mirando a su prima que le sonrió apenas. **-¿Estas bien?**

**-Si, estoy bien. ¿Tú como estas?-** pregunto Aly sorprendiendo a Quinn que después de saludar a su sobrina se acerco a Rachel en busca de explicaciones.** -Alex se quedo en casa. Tenia tarea que hacer pero cuando lo vea le diré que preguntaste por él. Estoy seguro que le encantara.**

**-Alyson, ¿Sera que te puedes quedar con Beth unos minutos? Con Quinn iremos en busca del almuerzo-** indico Rachel mientras Alyson la miraba seriamente y la morena supo lo que esa mirada decía. **-Tranquila, los Hobbits somos confiables. ¿La cuidas? Solo serán diez minutos y estaremos cerca de aqui.**

**-¿Quieres quedarte conmigo en lo que Rachel y Quinn regresan?-** le pregunto Alyson a Beth que asintió con la cabeza antes de regalarle una sonrisa tímida. **-Vayan tranquilas, yo me quedo con ella.**

**-¿Sabes jugar naipes?-** fue lo ultimo que escucharon Rachel y Quinn por parte de Beth mientras se alejaban de allí rumbo al puesto de comidas.

**-¿Me puedes decir que significa todo eso, Rachel?-** cuestiono Quinn con necesidad viendo como la morena respiraba con profundidad antes de responderle. **-¿Qué me estas ocultando? ¿Por que Alyson tenia los ojos completamente como si hubiera llorado?**

**-No lo sé-** respondió Rachel sintiéndose mal por mentirle a su novia pero en el fondo sabia que Alyson hablaría de lo que le paso con la rubia tarde o temprano. **-Me la encontré en los baños asi y no quiso decirme... y si me lo hubiera dicho no te lo diría por que le di mi palabra de no hacerlo.**

**-¡Lo sabes!-** acuso Quinn cruzándose de brazos. **-Lo sabes, Rachel, y no quieres decirme.**

**-Si, lo sé-** confeso la morena con los dientes apretados enfrentándose a su chica que la miro con una ceja en alto. **-pero me pidió que no te dijera nada y pienso cumplir con mi palabra. Lo siento, Quinn. Eso no significa que no confiamos en ti por que eso no es cierto, solo dale un poco de espacio y de tiempo y te lo contara. No te enojes, por favor.**

**-¿Fue muy grave?-** pregunto Quinn mirando hacia donde estaba Alyson jugando a las naipes con Beth.

**-Digamos que no pasara tres meses en cama sufriendo como yo-** respondió Rachel tratando de darle una pista a la rubia sobre lo que podría llegar a pasar con Aly. **-Ella estará bien, amor. Es una adolescente y a esa edad todo es doblemente peor. Se vuelven... doblemente dramáticos.**

**-Mira quien habla de drama-** replico Quinn son una sonrisa de resignación en los labios. **-Esta bien, confiare en ti y en ella. Le daré su tiempo y su espacio pero tambien le haré saber que estoy a su lado.**

**-Exacto-** acordó Rachel dejando un toque en la nariz de su novia que le regalo una sonrisa haciéndole saber que estaba todo bien. **-Ahora deberíamos dedicarnos a disfrutar de este momento. ¿Acaso no viste como hablo con Beth? Paso a paso, Quinn, y pronto tus dos pequeñas rubias estarán completamente unidas.**

**-Y mi dulce morena estará conmigo tambien, ¿O no?-** cuestiono Quinn con timidez mientras Rachel le regalaba una caricia en compañía de una sonrisa enamorada.

**-Por supuesto-** respondió la morena abrazándola por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia mientras ambas veían como Alyson sonreia de algo que decía Beth. ******-Definitivamente estaré a tu lado.**

* * *

Hola... Como siempre gracias a todos y por todo, sobre todo gracias por la paciencia :)

Me quedaron algunos reviews sin responder, los responderé todos más tarde :)

**Sol:** Gracias y nos estamos leyendo :)

**rosemarie:** Puedo cuando quieras y me seguís contando sobre tus cosas... Solo relajate jajaja Gracias :)

Nos leemos cuando menos me esperen!

Hasta la próxima! :)

Besos & Abrazos!


	32. 32 - Adaptación

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 32. Adaptación**

Quinn miraba maravillada como Alyson, a pesar de tener aun algunas reservas y mantener su postura de _'no me cae bien nadie más que yo misma'_, parecía poner lo mejor de si cuando se trataba de Beth. Había visto esa actitud en el parque de atracciones cuando formo equipo con la niña en los autos chocadores enfrentándose a ella y a Rachel. Ahora era casi parecido, solo que esta vez era en su casa mientras jugaban a la consola de juegos donde Beth y Alyson eran las encargadas de asesinar al equipo terrorista.

**-Beth, cuida mi derecha. Van a asesinarme-** indico Alyson con el ceño fruncido moviendo el mando completamente compenetrada con el juego. -Hay uno a tu izquierda.

-Ya lo vi, ya lo vi- contesto la pequeña presionando los dientes mientras asesinaba al que marco Alyson. **-Hay uno detrás de ti. ¡Cuidado!**

**-Beth, no grites. Estoy a tu lado-** remarco Alyson sin quitar la vista del televisor.

Quinn estaba sentada entre medio de las dos y miraba alternativamente a una y a la otra guardando en su mente aquella maravillosa imagen. Aun tenia una conversación pendiente con Alyson respecto a como la había visto llegar al parque pero sabia que ese no era el momento. La invito a cenar y después a quedarse a dormir, y aunque su sobrina se negó a aceptar la oferta, después de varias insistencias acepto.

Rachel se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena. Se había ofrecido alegando que estaría bueno cambiar la rutina pero Quinn sabia que en realidad lo hacia para darle su espacio y tiempo con Beth y su sobrina.

Quinn se alejo de su hija y Alyson, no sin antes de regalarle un beso en la cabeza a cada una, y se fue hacia la cocina donde su chica se encontraba hablando por teléfono.

**-Ya, Eleonor. Me has llamado hace cinco minutos y ni siquiera me has dejado decirte _'Hola'_-** Escucho que decía la morena que le regalo una sonrisa apenas la vio. **-¿Puedes hablar con tranquilidad y pausadamente? Mmm, si. Quinn esta aqui... Ok.**

**-¿Qué quiere?-** pregunto la rubia en el oído de su novia haciéndola estremecer. La abrazo por la cintura dejado un beso en el cuello de la morena. **-¿Esta bien?**

**-Ya esta, Quinn te esta escuchando-** indico Rachel poniendo el altavoz para que Quinn escuchase lo que su amiga quería decir.** -Dinos lo que tiene tan... Exaltada.**

**-¡Ashley me invito a una cita!-** exclamo Eleonor con emoción mientras Rachel sonreia de oreja a oreja y Quinn parecía aturdida. **-Aunque si desayunar juntas cuenta como cita. ¿Cuenta como cita eso, Rachel?**

**-Mmm... creo que si. Si, cuenta como cita-** aseguro la morena sintiéndose contenta por su amiga. **-Pero no llamaste solo por eso, ¿No?**

**-Necesito de tu ayuda, Rach. La cita es el lunes pero yo ya estoy nerviosa y... tengo miedo de arruinarlo todo-** murmuro Eleo evidenciando sus palabras. **-Rach, ¡Ayúdame!**

**-Dame un momento-** pidió la morena quitando el altavoz antes de susurrar al odio de Quinn. **-¿Podemos invitarla esta noche? Sera después de la cena. Es solo que la escucho de verdad completamente nerviosa. ¿Podemos, Quinnie?**

**-¿Quieres que se quede a dormir?-** cuestiono Quinn con una ceja en alto mientras Rachel asentía con timidez. **-¿Eres consciente de que si viene ella también vendrá Britt y si viene Britt vendrá Santana que a su vez vive con Kurt y por lo tanto tambien vendrá?**

**-Puedes mirarle el lado positivo. Dormiremos en la biblioteca y allí jamas lo hicimos-** remarco Rachel con actitud provocativa mientras la rubia tragaba saliva.

**-Esta bien, esta bien. Dile que venga y si quiere puede invitar a Ashley-** indico Quinn haciendo sonreír a Rachel que se alejo de su novia para volver a hablar con Eleonor. **-Solo espero que el sofá de la biblioteca sea cómodo.**

**-Y si no lo es, haremos que lo sea-** aseguro Rachel con picardía antes de dirigirse nuevamente hacia Eleo que la esperaba impaciente. **-Escucha, Eleo. ¿Qué te parece si vienes y te quedas a dormir aqui esta noche?**

**-¿Yo tambien estoy invitada o Eleonor es tu preferida?-** Reprocho la voz de Britt haciendo reír a Rachel y confirmando lo que había dicho Quinn.

**-Claro que puedes venir Britt. Las dos son mis preferidas.**

Quinn se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y decidió que era más placentero observar a su chica que participar de aquella loca conversación donde Rachel trataba de convencer a Brittany de que tanto ella como Eleonor era su preferida. Pareció convencerla cuando le prometió cantar una o dos canciones del repertorio de Disney, las que ella eligiera.

Quinn soltó una carcajada a eso que aumento cuando vio el rostro desconcertado de Alyson entrando a la cocina. Le hizo una seña a su sobrina para que se acercara a ella y Gallagher soltó un suspiro antes de aceptar la mano que le ofrecía su tia.

**-¿Problemas con Tweedledee y Tweedledum? ¿Otra vez encontraron a Lord Tubbington fumado?-** pregunto Alyson con una sonrisa de lado mientras su tia la abrazaba por la espalda apoyando su mentón en el hombro de su sobrina. De esa manera podían ver las dos hacia Rachel que gesticulaba con las manos acompañando sus palabras mientras se paseaba por la cocina. **-Al parecer Berry lo tiene difícil, eh.**

**-Están discutiendo cual de las dos es la preferida de Rachel. Si Britt o Eleo-** comento Quinn mirando de costado a Alyson que se giro apenas para mirar una milésima de segundo a su tia antes de volver su vista hacia Rachel y reírse de ella. **-¿Donde quedo Beth?**

**-Oh, lo siento-** se disculpo Alyson con sinceridad desconcertando a Quinn por que se había alejado de ella. **-Te dejo libre para que vayas a verla. Esta en la sala jugando y no creo que le guste que su mamá este abrazando a otra chica que no sea ella... o Berry.**

**-No seas tonta. Ven aqui-** ordeno Quinn tirando nuevamente de su sobrina hacia ella y adoptando la posición en la que estaban anteriormente. **-Eres mi sobrina, mi nenita. Beth debe acostumbrarse a eso como tú te estas acostumbrando. Por cierto, me gusta como... Como te estas comportando con ella y con Rachel.**

**-Son tu familia ahora y todos somos animales por lo que nos adaptamos con facilidad a los cambios-** replico Alyson aparentando indiferencia riéndose de como Rachel se pasaba una mano por el rostro completamente frustrada antes de comenzar a cantar. **-Si sigue asi se quedara sin voz Berry.**

**-Es la tercera vez que llamas 'Berry' a Rachel y no por esos sobre nombres tan característicos tuyos-** remarco Quinn con sorpresa cesando la risa de su sobrina que se giro para mirarla con una ceja en alto. **-No digo que este mal pero... El cambio es tan repentino. Deja que me acostumbre, ¿Puedo preguntar que paso para que Rachel pasara a ser 'Berry'?**

**-De cualquier forma lo sabrás. Algo me dice que el Hobbit no tiene secretos contigo, lo que de cierta forma es lo indicado en una pareja-** susurro Alyson más para si misma que para Quinn que la miro con una ceja en alto antes de que su sobrina soltara un suspiro y comenzara a hablar: **-Primero, prométeme que no te pondrás en plan _'mamá psicótica y maniática'_ ¿Puede ser? Y segundo, nada de venganzas y eso, ¿Ok? Prometelo, Fabray.**

**-Lo prometo. Ahora puedes contarme por que empiezas a preocuparme, Aly-** indico Quinn desviando unos segundos la vista hacia Rachel que ya había terminado su conversación y le hizo una seña de que no dijera nada. Luego volvió a mirar a su sobrina que parecía nerviosa por algo. **-¡Oh, por dios! ¡Estas embarazada!**

**-¿Qué? ¡No, por supuesto que no!-** negó Alyson con el ceño fruncido viendo como la rubia resoplaba con alivio. **-Déjame hablar a mi y no seas tan dramática... y ya sé que estas escuchando esta conversación, Willow-** Agrego Alyson girándose hacia Rachel que levanto las manos al aire y formo una mueca de disculpa y culpabilidad. **-Igual quédate. Necesito a alguien que controle a Fabray cuando le agarre el ataque de _'mami Quinn_'.**

**-No hace falta. Te prometí que...-** empezó Quinn pero Rachel se adelanto.

**-Todas en esta habitación sabemos que no cumplirás con eso, Quinnie-** la morena se encogió de hombros antes de chocar su mano con la de Alyson que sonrió completamente de acuerdo. **-Te amo, pero es la verdad.**

**-Si, como sea-** volvió a hablar Alyson enfrentándose a la mirada de su tia. **-¿Recuerdas a Derek? ¿El que era mi compañero de clases el año pasado pero reprobó y tuvo que repetir curso?-** Quinn asintió con el ceño fruncido por que ese chico jamas le cayo bien. **-Mmm... era mi novio y-y hoy me entere que a su vez salia con otra chica y... él me engaño.**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué hizo qué?-** grito Quinn completamente enojada mientras Alyson intentaba no llorar por el recuerdo y Rachel le hacia señas de que se calmara. **-No me pidas que me calme, Rachel. No cuando este estúpido chico lastimo a mi sobrina. ¿Por él estabas asi en cuando te encontramos?-** Alyson bajo la mirada después de mirar a Rachel con complicidad. **-Alyson, respondeme lo que te pregunte. ¿Por él estabas asi? ¡Dios! ¿Donde esta Santana cuando se la necesita? Mi teléfono, ¿Donde esta mi teléfono?**

**-Quinn, tranquilízate. No llamaras a nadie ni te pondrás en plan mafiosa-** ordeno Rachel con autoridad mientras se acercaba a Alyson para regalarle un abrazo que necesitaba en ese momento. **-Ahora no necesitamos uno de tus ataques. ¿No te das cuenta de como esta?-** termino diciendo mientras señalaba a Alyson.

**-Ven aqui-** indico Quinn después de respirar profundo. Alyson se separo del abrazo de Rachel y acepto el que le ofrecía su tia. **-Sé que suena a cliché pero no estés mal, Aly. Él es un idiota que no te supo cuidar ni querer y tú vales demasiado como para rebajarte y llorar por un infeliz como él.**

**-Pero duele... duele mucho-** susurro Alyson y Rachel salio para darle privacidad a su novia con su sobrina, no sin antes dejar una suave caricia en el hombro de la chica.

**-Sé que duele pero créeme cuando te digo que sanaras. Habrá miles de chicos mejores que él-** indico Quinn acariciándole el pelo escuchando como los sollozos de Alyson cesaban de a poco. **-Eres bonita, inteligente y eres una Fabray. -¡Demonios! Los chicos mueren por ti.**

**-¿Qué me dices de las chicas?-** Bromeo Aly haciendo que su tia la mirase con sorpresa. **-Debo buscar otras opciones, ¿No te parece? No puedes juzgarme, seria un poco hipócrita de tu parte teniendo en cuenta que sales con Berry.**

**-No pensaba juzgarte. Es solo que... que me sorprendió que dijeras algo como eso-** replico Quinn aun con desconcierto mientras su sobrina intentaba no reírse en su cara. **-Mmm... supongo que si-si te gustan las chicas no habría problema alguno, pero... pero a tus padres le daria un ataque y me acusarían de que por mi culpa eres asi y...**

**-Quinn, ¿Puedes relajarte? Solo bromeaba. Ademas mis padres me aceptarían, como te aceptaron a ti-** la interrumpió Alyson riéndose mientras se limpiaba las ultimas lagrimas y cambiaba de actitud. **-Ya esta todo aclarado. Derek es un idiota que me lastimo, no me gustan las chicas... por ahora y tú, a pesar de prometer que no lo harías, te pusiste histérica.**

**-Tus cambios de humor me desconciertan-** comento Quinn ignorando el hecho de que su sobrina la llamo _'histérica'_. **-Lo digo en serio. Yo tengo mis de cambios de humor, pero tú... tú eres peor que yo.**

**-Debo decir... ¿Gracias por el halago?-** pregunto Alyson con una ceja en alto mientras Rachel volvía a entrar a la cocina. **-¡Oh, por dios! Un Gremlins acaba de entrar a la cocina. Cuidado, tia.**

**-Si, vine a asesinar a la rubia sarcástica que mi novia tiene como sobrina-** replico Rachel sacandole la lengua a Alyson que sonrió con una ceja en alto.** -En realidad, venia por que Beth te necesita, Alyson. Dice que no puede matar a uno de los colosos o algo asi.**

**-Tiene que apretar el... ¡Argg! Voy a tener que hacerlo yo-** rezongo Aly saliendo de la cocina mientras Rachel la observaba irse abrazada a su chica.

**-Ese Derek es un idiota. Ya veremos que tan galán se ve cuando Santana y yo nos encarguemos de él-** comento Quinn en un susurro cargado de enojo. **-Nadie lastima a una Gallagher y mucho menos si tambien es Fabray. Ya sabia yo que ese chico no tenia nada bueno. La primera vez que lo vi ya...**

Rachel dejo que su novia despotricara contra el tal Derek. No se opuso cuando Quinn le expreso una de sus venganzas por que ella tambien se sentía resentida con el chico. No podía evitar asociarlo con Jesse, como tampoco podía evitar sentirse en el lugar de Alyson. No es que estuviera resentida con su ex novio ni mucho menos. No tenia ningún tipo de sentimiento respecto a St. James pero aun asi en fondo sabia que siempre tendría esa sensación amarga que produce el desengaño.

**-Es hora de cenar, amor-** indico tratando de dar por finalizado aquel tema de conversación. Quinn asintió antes de regalarle un tibio beso en los labios. **-Ve a buscar a las chicas... si puedes despegarlas de esos mandos. Por lo que me dijo Beth al parecer no piensa dejar el juego hasta que pase de nivel.**

**-Con ayuda de Alyson lo hará. Mientras pongamos la mesa y dejemos que ella sigan pasando tiempo juntas-** sugirió Quinn con una sonrisa imposible de ocultar. **-Me gusta como se están llevando ahora. Supongo que es un buen avance, ¿No te parece?**

**-El mejor de todos. Alyson solo necesita tiempo y Beth es encantadora por lo que cuando menos se lo espere estará completamente ganada por ella-** indico Rachel con complicidad mientras comenzaba a poner la mesa para la cena. **-Al final todo saldrá bien. Ya lo veras.**

**-¿Como esta tu relación con Alyson ahora?-** pregunto Quinn pasandole los platos.

**-Igual que siempre. Tú lo has visto pero extrañamente sé que mejoraran-** respondió Rachel encogiéndose de hombros. **-El hecho de que la haya encontrado llorando el parque y ella se haya descargado conmigo no significa que ahora seremos mejores amigas y acepto eso. No me molesta jugar con sus reglas. Al final terminara amándome... como todos los Fabray.**

**-Es cierto, te amamos. Sobre todo cuando eres tan modesta-** ironizo Quinn haciendo reír a Rachel que le golpeo el hombro. La rubia iba a agregar algo más pero la entrada de Beth y Alyson la interrumpió.

**-Ese maldito coloso si que beso el suelo-** Decía Alyson chocando su mano con la de Beth. **-Hacemos un buen equipo, niña, pero no te emociones. Si puedo te aplasto a ti tambien.**

**-No soy _'niña'_. Me llamo Beth-** replico la pequeña Fabray cruzándose de brazos. **-Soy Bethany Corcoran Fabray Puckerman, ¿Cierto, mamá?**

**-Ci-cierto-** corroboro Quinn con sorpresa por la naturalidad de Beth al llamarla _'mamá'_. **-Alyson, se llama como te dijo. No la hagas enojar.**

**-De esa forma sabre si de verdad es una Fabray. No me quites la diversión, tia-** repuso Aly con una sonrisa encantadora antes de dirigirse hacia Beth nuevamente. **-Escúchame, pequeña Barbie. Esto es nuevo para mi, debes entenderme. No sabia nada de ti hasta hace un tiempo atrás, de repente mi tia llega a mi casa contigo de la mano y dice que eres su hija. Yo hasta ese momento tenia que luchar con el gnomo de piernas largas y...**

**-¿Quien es el gnomo de piernas largas?-** interrumpió Beth con curiosidad escuchando las palabras de su prima.

**-Es Rachel, pero no le digas asi por que no le gusta-** Aclaro Alyson en un susurro que todas escucharon. **-Yo solo lo hago para molestarla por que quiero ver si es como el Increíble Hulk, pero en lugar de que se ponga verde quiero que crezca unos centímetros más.**

**-¿Es eso posible?-** pregunto Beth con inocencia mientras Quinn fruncía los labios para no reír y Rachel miraba a Alyson esperando una respuesta.

**-No lo sé, ¿Es eso posible?-** repitió Aly como si fuera algo de vital importancia mientras Beth la miraba atenta como si le estuviera contando alguna historia importante. **-¿Quieres que continúe con mi relato?-** la pequeña asintió. **-Wow... es la primera vez que a alguien le gusta mis historias. Como sea, yo estaba peleando con Alf por la atención de mi tia pero llegaste tú y esa pelea quedo en la nada. No es que me caigas mal, pequeña Dakota...**

**-¿Dakota?-** preguntaron Beth, Rachel y Quinn al unisono.

**-Fanning-** aclaro Alyson con obviedad mientras las otras tres la miraban desconcertadas, lo que la llevo a rodar los ojos antes de continuar. **-Mírala y dime si no tiene cierto parecido a Dakota Fanning en 'I am Sam'. Sabes de que te hablo, Quinn, por que la vimos juntas. Rachel no estoy muy segura que la hayas visto por que no sé si en tu seta había televisión y Beth, estoy segura que no la viste. Deberías verla, es bastante buena.**

**-¿La podríamos ver juntas?-** pregunto Beth con timidez esperando la respuesta de Alyson que la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-Es una película un poco sentimental y si tengo que confesar algo siempre termino llorando. Lo que acabo de decir no sale de aqui, ¿Esta bien?-** advirtió Aly mientras Quinn y Rachel se sentaban a la mesa para dar por comienzo a la cena. **-Esa no la veremos ahora, pero podemos ver otra. La que quieras.**

**-¿De verdad?-** cuestiono Beth con emoción mientras Alyson asentía. **-¿La que yo quiera? ¿Segura, segura?**

**-Si, la que quieras... pero nada de dibujos animados-** agrego Gallagher al darse cuenta de lo que esa pregunta escondía detrás. **-Ahora come, más tarde discutiremos sobre que película ver.**

Durante la cena Quinn no pudo borrar la sonrisa ni la sensación de felicidad que la invadía en su interior. Las tres mujeres más importantes de su vida hablaban de cada cosa habida y por haber. Rachel hablaba sobre sus ensayos en la obra y Alyson no podía evitar expresar sus comentarios al respecto mientras Beth se reía de eso.

Después de la cena pasaron a la sala a ver una película elegida por Alyson, que había alegado que alguien debería enseñarle a Beth lo que era buen cine. Estaban riéndose de la locura de uno de los personajes cuando el timbre del departamento comenzó a sonar y ni Rachel ni Quinn necesitaron mirar por la mirilla por que sabían de quienes se trataban.

**-Ya te dije, Santana. No pienso tener sexo con Ash en nuestra primera cita-** decía Eleonor cuando Rachel abrió la puerta dejando entrar a sus amigas. **-Yo no soy... Hola, Rach... Yo no soy ese tipo de chicas, San. Esta bien, estoy buena... Más que buena, pero quiero que Ashley se fije en mi inteligencia, en mi personalidad. No en mi cuerpo, en mi belleza, ¿Entiendes?**

**-¿Tú viste lo que es Carter? ¿Esa pelirroja del demonio?-** replico Santana siguiendo los pasos de la morocha que se encontraba saludando a Quinn.** -Esta que raja la tierra. ¿Cual es el problema en que...? Hola, Hobbit. No te había visto, lo siento-** Rachel rodó los ojos y Santana la abrazo por los hombros antes de terminar tu explicación. **-Como decía, ¿Qué problema hay en que quieras meterte entre sus piernas en la primera cita?**

**-No quiero eso-** negó Eleonor con un rubor en las mejillas abrazando a Quinn por la cintura mientras Britt se acercaba a ellas. **-No quiero tener sexo con Ashley...**

**-No seas hipócrita-** acuso Santana riéndose. **-Oh, vamos, Page. Una perra seductora como Carter te invita a una cita, la misma perra seductora por la cual babeas desde el primer momento en que la viste y, ¿Me dices que no quieres tener sexo con ella? ¿Estas loca?**

**-No quiero tener sexo con ella en la primera cita-** aclaro Eleonor exasperada. **-¿O acaso tú tuviste sexo con Britt-Britt en la primera cita?**

**-Si-** intervino la rubia de ojos azules guiñándole un ojo a Santana mientras ésta le hacia señas de que no hablara y Quinn la fulminaba con la mirada. **-Es cierto, San es toda una experta en la materia y su lengua es...**

**-Ok, creo no deberíamos hablar de estas cosas habiendo menores presentes-** remarco Rachel señalando a Alyson que sonreia con picardia y a Beth que al parecer no lograba entender mucho sobre aquello.** -Están Beth y Alyson presentes. Podríamos dejar eso para más tarde.**

**-No soy una niña, Berry. Entiendo sobre esas cosas-** se indigno Alyson cruzándose de brazos.

**-Por tu propio bien espero que no hayas tenido sexo con ese estúpido de Derek-** amenazo Quinn mirando a su sobrina que rodó lo ojos. **-Corrijo, por tu propio bien espero que no hayas tenido sexo. Da igual con quien sea.**

**-Un momento. Me estoy perdiendo de algo, ¿cierto?-** pregunto Santana haciéndole una seña a Alyson para que se acercase a ella. Cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos pregunto: **-¿Quien es Derek? No me digas que es ese idiota que vimos una vez y se choco con un contenedor de basura.**

**-Si, es él-** respondió Aly con la vista en suelo mientras Santana intercambiaba una mirada con Quinn. **-¿Podemos hablar sobre Derek en otro momento?**

**-Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando-** pidió Santana alejándola suavemente para mirarla pero Gallagher no tenia esa intención, por lo que la latina la tomo del mentón y la obligo a que lo hiciera. **-Dime que no te metiste con él.**

**-No quiero hablar sobre eso, tia San-** susurro Alyson con tanta tristeza que a Quinn no le dio ganas de reclamarle por como había llamado a la latina.

**-Podemos hablar de esto en otro lado-** sugirió Fabray alejándose de Eleonor y haciéndole una seña a Santana que la siguió pero sin soltar a Alyson que resoplo afligida por que sabia que se sometería a una charla al más puro estilo Lopez-Fabray.

**-¿Qué le pasa a Alyson?-** pregunto Eleonor mientras Britt se sentaba al lado de Beth y empezaban a elegir que dibujo animado verían juntas.

**-Le rompieron el corazón-** respondió Rachel con una sonrisa triste.

**-¿Qué ese idiota hizo qué?-** grito Santana después de que Quinn le contó lo que había sucedido con Alyson. La latina comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro por toda la biblioteca hecha una fiera. **-Es un estúpido, arrogante, bueno para nada, infeliz poco hombre, rata de alcantarilla, cucaracha apestosa, le pisaría la cabeza con mis tacones para ver si tiene cerebro aunque lo dudo. Fabray, toma papel y lápiz.**

**-¿Para que?-** pregunto Quinn con desconcierto intercambiando una mirada con Alyson que se encogió de hombros un poco asustada.

**-Tú toma el maldito papel y lápiz y empieza a escribir lo que te voy a ir diciendo-** indico Santana con autoridad. Esperó a que Quinn tomase lo que le ordeno y continuo: **-Bien, anota. Necesitamos cinta adhesiva, una cuerda, un sótano, gas pimienta, un ladrillo, un matafuegos, un marcador, una cámara de fotos, vaselina...**

**-¿Para que necesitamos todo esto?-** pregunto Quinn que anotaba lo que se acordaba. **-Sigo sin entender, Santana.**

**-¿Como que para qué, Fabray? Para vengarnos de ese... pequeño galán-** aclaro con ironía en las dos ultimas palabras mientras sonreia de igual manera. **-No te preocupes, Alyson. Nadie hace llorar a una Lopez.**

**-Es realidad es Gallagher-Fabray-** aclaro Quinn sin poder contenerse.

**-También es una Lopez te guste o no, Fabray-** replico Santana fulminando a la rubia que la miro con una ceja en alto. **-No me mires asi que no me das miedo, Quinnie. Como sea, debemos pensar en una manera épica de que ese tonto pague por lo que le hizo a mi pequeña.**

**-Pequeña, asi es como me siento cuando estoy con Ashley-** indico Eleonor completamente ruborizada viendo como Rachel lavaba los platos sucios. **-No sé, Rachie. Esta bien, ya nos besamos pero...**

**-¿Se besaron?-** pregunto Rachel mirándola rápidamente mientras el rubor en las mejillas de Eleonor aumentaba. **-Tus mejillas me confirman que si.**

**-Bueno, si. Nos besamos y no sabes lo bien que besa, Rach-** comento Eleo completamente emocionada recordando ese momento.

_*Flashback*_

Britt se había ido con Santana a vaya uno saber donde, lo que significaba que Eleonor se había quedado sola en el taller, o al menos asi fue hasta que Ashley entro al lugar. Apenas la vio entrar con su pelo suelto, sus botas de tacón, sus jeans ajustados, sus lentes de aviador y su sonrisa marca Carter, todo en su interior comenzó a temblar. No podía creer como aquella pelirroja la había cautivado en tan poco tiempo y lo peor de todo era que en el fondo sabia que seguiría haciéndolo.

**-¿Estas sola?-** fue lo primero que pregunto Ashley quitándose los lentes y dejando su bolso a un costado. Eleonor asintió sin ser capaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra coherente. **-Mmm... me parece bien. No quería que hubiera terceros involucrados en mi plan.**

**-¿P-plan? ¿Qué-qué plan?-** logro articular Eleonor desviando su vista de la pelirroja que se acercaba a ella con naturalidad, ignorando el estado en el que se encontraba la morocha.

**-Tenia pensado una tarde de películas pero solamente tú y yo-** comento Ashley parándose detrás de Eleonor que fingía examinar el motor de su auto a pesar de haberlo hecho hacia quince minutos atrás. **-¿Qué me dices, Eleo? ¿Quieres ver películas conmigo?**

**-Contigo lo quiero todo-** susurro Page para si misma pero al parecer Ashley la escucho por lo que la giro para enfrentarla con la mirada. **-No dije nada, lo juro.**

**-Estas mintiendo. Dijiste algo y yo te escuche pero quiero que lo digas de nuevo-** indico Ash cerrando con una mano el capo del auto de Eleo mientras que su otra mano se encontraba en la cintura de Page. **-Dímelo, Eleo.**

**-¿P-para qué? Si ya me escuchaste, ¿Para que quieres que lo vuelva a repetir?-** cuestiono Eleonor cerrando los ojos para guardar en su memoria el perfume de Ashley.

**-Por que necesito confirmar que lo que haré sera lo correcto, que no me darás vuelta la cara de una bofetada-** respondió Ash acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de la morocha que en un acto reflejo coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja. **-Dime que lo quieres tanto como yo, Eleonor, por que te juro que no dejo de pensar en ti. Te estas apoderando de mis pensamientos y de algo más pero antes necesito saber que tú tambien lo sientes, que no soy la única en toda esta locura.**

**-Y si digo que si, ¿Qué harás?-** pregunto Eleonor tratando de regularizar su respiración pero Ashley rozo sus labios con los de ella y perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba. **-Ash... Besame.**

Y asi lo hizo, pero antes la tomo de la cintura y la sentó sobre el capo del auto mientras se hacia un espacio entre sus piernas, lo que llevo a Eleonor a sonreír antes de sentir como los labios de Ashley encajaban perfectamente en los suyos. Sentir como cada poro de su piel se erizaba y su corazón latía en su mano le confirmo que aquello estaba pasando, que Ashley Carter la estaba besando como si no hubiera un mañana pero al mismo tiempo con la ternura y la torpeza del primer beso.

**-No sabes cuanto tiempo espere esto-** susurro Eleonor separándose en busca de aire pero no tanto. Necesitaba el constante contacto con la pelirroja por que al parecer sus manos en la cintura y la cercanía de sus cuerpos no era suficiente. **-Eres una maldita perra, Carter. Si que me hiciste sufrir... Demasiado. No creas que por que me besaste me olvidare de...**

Pero no pudo terminar por que los labios de Ashley, que antes se había reído, ahora volvían a unirse a los suyos en un nuevo beso. Esta vez un poco más tranquilo y pausado. Sabiendo que probablemente seria el primero de muchos.

**-Tengamos nuestra primera cita. ¿Que te parece si el lunes desayunamos juntas y después vamos a pasear y esas cosas?-** pregunto Ashley con nerviosismo y timidez lo que llevo a Eleonor a robarle un prolongado beso.** -¿Eso es un si?**

**-¿Tu que crees, pelirroja tonta?-** replico Eleonor mordiéndose el labio para evitar mostrar la sonrisa que amenazaba con escaparse, pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando los labios de Ashley chocaron contra los suyos de nuevo.

_*Fin Flashback*_

**-No creo que bese mejor que Quinn-** replico Rachel como si nada mientras Eleonor la miraba como si estuviera loca. **-Es la verdad, pero eso es algo que no comprobaras jamas por que los labios de Quinn y cada parte de ella me pertenece. Como sea, no debes estar nerviosa por tu primera cita. Sera especial, Eleo. Créeme.**

**-No quiero tener sexo en la primera cita como dijo Santana-** susurro Eleonor causando ternura en Rachel. **-No quiero que piense que la quiero solo para eso, no es lo que espero de nosotras.**

**-Te entiendo. Ya conoces a Santana, solo lo hace para molestarte-** aseguro Rachel mirándola con una sonrisa. **-¿Tú crees que ella tuvo sexo en la primera cita con Britt? No, solo dijo eso en complicidad con Brittany para molestar a Quinn por que sabe que a mi rubia le agarra esos ataques de mamá gallina. Eso es todo, es Santana después de todo-** Eleonor le regalo una sonrisa tímida antes de que la morena la abrazara cariñosamente. **-Ey, no todos los besos o las caricias deben terminar en sexo, no lo olvides. Ahora vamos, que están tocando el timbre. Debe ser Kurt.**

Y Rachel no se equivoco en su pronostico. Cuando fue a la sala se encontró con su amigo que le regaló una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se acerco a él y lo abrazo por detrás susurrándole un _'Te quiero'_ antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla. No sabia a que se debía eso solo sintió que debía decírselo y asi lo hizo.

Las siguientes horas se la pasaron charlando, riendo, viendo películas y cuando se cansaron de eso Rachel conecto en la consola de juegos un karaoke del cual ella, Kurt y Eleonor se hicieron dueños mientras Santana, Britt y Ashley se convirtieron en las bailarinas. Alyson y Beth prefirieron observar todo desde el sofá hasta que la pequeña se quedo dormida en las piernas de su prima.

**-Quinn-** susurro Alyson con las manos en alto sin querer tocar a Beth. **-Quinn... ¡Quinn!-** pero la rubia no contesto por lo que Gallagher le tapo los oídos a su prima antes de intentar de nuevo llamar la atención de su tia. **-¡Demonios, Fabray! Te estoy hablando.**

**-¿Qué?-** pregunto Quinn saliendo de su burbuja. Sonrió con ternura cuando Aly le señalo sus piernas y descubrió a Beth allí durmiendo. **-Oh, mira. Ya te ganó completamente.**

**-Que la haya dejado dormir en mis piernas o que haya jugado con ella todo el día no significa que vaya a llamarla _'prima'_ o de un momento a otro vaya a quererla-** aclaro Alyson con seriedad pero sin mirar a Quinn. **-Falta mucho para eso y lo mismo me pasa con Berry.**

**-¿Me llamaron?-** pregunto la morena que había abandonado el karaoke para sentarse con Quinn y sus dos rubias. **-Ey, mira Beth se durmió en las piernas de Alyson. Aww... ya se la ganó.**

**-Otra más con eso-** resoplo Aly con cansancio mientras Quinn miraba con complicidad a Rachel que le guiño un ojo. **-Escuchen, somos animales y nos adaptamos a los cambios, ya lo dije. Ahora, tia Quinn, puedes llevar a Beth a su habitación para que pueda descansar como corresponde.**

Quinn asintió y tomo a su hija en brazos antes de dejar un beso en los labios de Rachel que le sonrió completamente enamorada. La morena la observo irse y soltó un suspiro que causo la risa de Alyson.

**-Ustedes dos son asquerosamente cursis-** comento riéndose llamando la atención de Rachel que la miro con una ceja en alto. **-Sera mejor que vaya donde esta Santana, ella me quitara esta sensación de empalagosa dulzura que estoy sufriendo por culpa de ustedes dos.**

Rachel dejo que se fuera mientras sonreia completamente divertida por la actitud de Alyson. Le gustaba esa mezcla de arrogante y tierna, de chica ruda pero al mismo tiempo amistosa y sabia que a pesar de que no se mostraba debil o sufrida por lo que le había pasado por dentro era completamente lo contrario. Por lo que se propuso acercarse más a ella, entablar una mejor relación entre las dos, tanto por ellas mismas como por Quinn. Sabia que para su chica era importante y la sonrisa que le había visto, no solo en la cena, sino a lo largo de todo el día lo evidenciaba.

**-Va estar bien, ¿Cierto?-** le pregunto la voz de Quinn en su oído y no necesito preguntar de quien hablaba por que lo sabia.

**-Por supuesto. Es una chica fuerte... y es una Fabray-** respondió Rachel acurrucándose en los brazos de su novia. **-Pero, ¿Sabes cual sera la mejor parte de todas?-** se giro para mirar a Quinn que negó con la cabeza. **-Qué cuando el estúpido de Derek se dé cuenta de lo que perdió y venga a buscarla, Alyson ya habrá encontrado a alguien mejor... Muchísimo mejor. Como yo lo he encontrado.**

Quinn sabia que Rachel hacia referencia a Jesse y que lo que paso con Alyson le afectaba en algún punto por que era casi lo mismo que había vivido con St. James, pero esa sentencia de que había encontrado algo mejor dicho por la morena mientras la miraba a los ojos le confirmaron que hablaba de ella. Siempre se preguntaba si aun quedaba algún resquicio de sentimiento en Rachel respecto a su ex novio pero no lo expresaba en voz alta por miedo a molestarla, pero ahora confirmo que no había nada para St. James por parte de la morena y por primera vez en mucho tiempo suspiro aliviada por eso.

**-Te amo-** susurro Quinn sobre los labios de su chica que le sonrió antes de probarlos y terminar esa noche como había comenzado el día. Juntas... Completamente juntas.

* * *

Perdón por el retraso... :)

Como siempre gracias por todo y a todos...

**Sol, rosemarie** y **Guest** 1 y 2, gracias por la buena onda de siempre... y los ya clásicos y con los que hablo casi siempre tambien gracias :)

Hasta la próxima! :)

Besos & Abrazos :)


	33. 33 - El orgullo de mamá

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 33. El orgullo de mamá**

**-¡Arriba! ¡Todos arriba!-** gritaba la voz de Quinn entrando tan nítida por la puerta de la habitación de Beth y despertando a la pequeña y a Alyson aquel lunes por la mañana.

La pequeña Gallagher se quedo todo el fin de semana en el departamento de Quinn. El domingo a la hora del almuerzo se le sumo Alex y ahora los dos estaban en casa de las Berry-Fabray, donde pasaron la noche.

**-¡Vamos, levántense! ¡Hoy es un día hermoso!-** indico Quinn asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.** -Arriba, no hay que desperdiciar ningún minuto más en esa cama. Hoy...-** Pero no pudo continuar por que la zapatilla de Alyson fue a dar directamente a su rostro. **-Auch, Alyson. Que mal despertar tienes.**

**-Ya cállate, maldito loro parlanchin. Déjame dormir-** replico Aly tapándose hasta la cabeza con el edredón y de paso tapando a Beth también que se acurruco más a su lado. **-¿No te das cuenta de que queremos dormir? ¿Cierto, Beth? ¿Ves? No contesta por que esta dormida... ¡Dormida! Vete a despertar al gnomo y a nosotras déjanos en paz.**

**-Ya estoy despierta-** intervino la voz de Rachel tomando el rostro de Quinn entre sus manos y examinándolo. **-¿Dolió, amor?**

**-Se lo merecía-** sentencio la voz de Alyson desde debajo del edredón.** -¿Por que tenia que hacerse el despertador humano y empezar a gritar? Odio cuando hacen eso.**

**-Ya, Aly. Levántate-** le pidió Alex entrando a la habitación y quitandole el edredón. **-Vamos, debemos ir al colegio, luego tenemos el partido de Beth y por la noche cena con mamá y papá.**

**-Esta bien, pero solo lo hago por ti, ¿Ok?-** cedió Alyson con ternura levantándose de la cama abrazando a su hermano. **-Buenos días, pequeño.**

**-Buenos días, gruñona-** devolvió el saludo Alex correspondiendo el abrazo de su hermana que le agito el pelo con una sonrisa. **-No me agites el pelo, Aly. ¿Sabes lo que cuesta acomodarlo?**

Rachel y Quinn miraban la tierna escena de los Gallagher en completo silencio y con una sonrisa cómplice. Sonrisa que aumento cuando a la escena se le sumo Beth, que aun estando dormida, se subió a la espalda de Alex y los tres salieron de la habitación dejando a Rachel y a Quinn allí sorprendidas y emocionadas por el momento.

Llegando a la cocina se encontraron con Beth durmiéndose en la mesa y Alyson haciendo lo mismo pero con su cabeza apoyada en su mano y la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Quinn iba a decir algo respecto a eso pero el timbre sonando se lo impidió. Beso fugazmente a Rachel antes de ir hacia la entrada a ver quien era el visitante a esa hora de la mañana.

**-Ey, ey, ey, sexy mamá-** Saludo Puck abrazando cariñosamente a Quinn que dejo escapar un grito de asombro. **-¿Donde esta mi pequeña Quinn? ¡Beth, llego papá!**

**-¡Papá Pucky!-** grito Beth con emoción arrojándose a los brazos de su padre que segundos antes había liberado a Quinn de su abrazo. **-Mira, mamá. Papá esta aquí.**

Quinn asintió con una sonrisa viendo como su hija y Puckerman hablaban de cosas que ella no llego a entender por que los dos hablaba en un tono lo suficientemente bajo como para escucharlos pero aun asi le gustaba esa complicidad que ambos mostraban entre si. Soltó una carcajada cuando Beth y Puck la miraron con idénticas sonrisas traviesas. Sintió el brazo de Rachel rodeando su cintura y por el rabillo del ojo vio como Alex salia también de la cocina seguido de Alyson que quiso escabullirse e irse hacia el dormitorio de nuevo pero Quinn la tomo del cuello del pijama y la tiro hacia ella abrazándola.

**-Tú te quedas aquí-** le susurro a su sobrina que lo único que hizo fue gruñir antes de morderle el hombro. **-Auch, Alyson. Definitivamente tienes un mal despertar.**

Aly volvió a morderle el hombro y por esa razón decidió colocarla entre medio de ella y Rachel. Le sorprendió cuando Gallagher se aferro al cuello de la morena y le susurro algo al oído haciéndola reír. Iba a cuestionar sobre eso pero Puck entrando algo al departamento se lo interrumpió.

**-¿Qué es eso, Noah?-** pregunto Rachel abrazando a Alyson de un lado que parecía que se había vuelto a dormir mientras que Alex hacia lo mismo apoyando su rostro en el hombro de la morena. Quinn se mordió el labio ante aquella imagen. **-¿Es lo que creo que es? ¿Es una... bicicleta?**

**-Si, mi hija necesita un medio de transporte y créeme cuando te digo que ya le compre un Volkswagen escarabajo del '68 pero ese se lo daré cuando cumpla dieciocho años y pueda correr en las carreras de Nascar-** comento Puck restandole importancia a lo que decía mientras ayudaba a Beth a romper el envoltorio dejando al descubierto el obsequio.

**-Puckerman, ¿Hablas en serio?-** pregunto Quinn con una ceja en alto siendo ignorada por su amigo. **-Puck, ¿De verdad piensas que tu hija, mi hija, nuestra hija, sera corredora de autos? Esto no es la película de Herbie y ella no es Maggie Peyton.**

**-Ya lo sé-** respondió el chico sin prestar atención a lo que decía Quinn que busco ayuda en Rachel pero ésta se dirigía hacia la cocina de nuevo aun con los Gallagher colgados de ella. **-No seas aguafiestas, Q. Para que nuestra pequeña hija cumpla dieciocho falta mucho, ¿Cierto, Beth?-** la pequeña asintió más por inercia que por otra cosa. **-Quinn, tú estas con ella todo el tiempo. Déjame un poco para mi, ¿Si? Soy nuevo en esto de ser padre.**

**-Ven aquí-** ordeno Quinn abrazando a su amigo sintiéndose un poco culpable por las palabras del chico. **-Lo siento, ¿Si? Para mi es nuevo esto de ser madre también y aun no quiero pensar en el futuro de Beth. Debe ser por que no quiero que crezca tan rápido-** Aquello ultimo hizo reír a los dos viendo como Beth alternaba su mirada entre el regalo de su padre y ellos mismos. **-Mírala, Siete años tiene, Puck. Cuando menos lo pensemos ya estará presentándonos a su novio.**

**-Créeme que también me compre un AK-47 para ese momento-** afirmo Noah con una sonrisa traviesa que le indico a Quinn que decía la verdad.** -Las escopetas están sobre evaluadas y son típicas en esos casos. Yo tengo que un método mejor.**

**-El desayuno esta listo. Van a llegar tarde a clases sino, Quinn-** intervino Rachel asomando apenas la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y perdiéndose rápidamente por ella.

**-Ey, ahora que la veo mi princesa judía esta cada vez más sexy-** comento Puck ganándose un manotazo por parte de Quinn que lo miro con el ceño fruncido. **-No me mires asi. Eres una maldita afortunada, Fabray.**

**-Beth, cielo. Ya escuchaste a mamá Rach... ¡A desayunar! Luego probamos el regalo de papá Puck, ¿Si?-** indico Quinn mientras su hija asentía antes de arrojarse a sus brazos regalandole un beso en la mejilla. **-Así me gusta.**

Los seis desayunaron entre charlas, risas y coqueteo por parte de Puck para con Alyson hasta que Quinn lo amenazo con el cuchillo y desistió. Rachel se reía en silencio, completamente divertida por la situación. Risa que aumento al ver como Alyson ignoraba a Puckerman, que le guiño un ojo haciéndole saber que en realidad coqueteaba para molestar a Quinn.

Una hora después estaban todos listos para ir al colegio. Bueno, no todos. Alyson no se había puesto el uniforme por que no tenia clases esa mañana por lo que Quinn le propuso que la acompañase a un sitio por que necesitaba una opinión objetiva sobre algo. Rachel se dirigió a los ensayos de esa mañana y le pidió a Quinn que no la pasase a buscar por el teatro por que ella pasaría por el hospital a visitar a Shelby.

Puckerman se ofreció a llevar a su hija al colegio y la rubia accedió. Noah iría con Beth y Alex en su camioneta y Quinn y Alyson en la motocicleta que Eleonor le había prestado a Fabray. La misma que la vez anterior, la Honda Twister.

**-Tú y esa motocicleta son una mala combinación-** indico Rachel antes de irse. **-Las dos son extremadamente sexy juntas y seguramente habrá zorras que querrán que las acerques a algún sitio.**

**-No te preocupes, Berry. Llevo el repelente anti-zorras-** intervino Alyson con una sonrisa traviesa. **-¿Nos vamos, tia Quinn? Mi tiempo es oro.**

Después de eso, cada uno se fue por su lado. Quinn al colegio de Beth y posteriormente a su trabajo en compañía de Alyson y Rachel a los ensayos.

* * *

Los ensayos de ese día fueron realmente agotadores pero por lo menos la obra iba tomando forma. Cada vez se compenetraba más con su co-protagonista, Paul Johnson, lo que según el señor Harper era excelente. Le sorprendió un poco algunas miradas cómplices o clandestinas que se dedicaban Brody y Jennifer, la hermana de Ashley. Fue en ese entonces que creyó que quizás la pelirroja había caído en las redes de Weston. Pero definitivamente lo que se robo su atención fue un pequeño niño de tres años con hoyuelos en sus mejillas y una sonrisa entre inocente y traviesa propia de su edad. Era el hijo de Paul, lo había llevado ese día, con aviso previo, por que su esposa había tenido que hacer un viaje relámpago a Miami y Rachel jugo con el pequeño en cada descanso que tuvieron entre escena y escena. El niño tenia la misma sonrisa que su padre y la inaudible risa que escapaba de sus labios cuando le hacia cosquillas la hacia reír a ella también.

**-¿Practicando para cuando tengas los tuyos con la rubia?-** le pregunto Jenn, que como de costumbre se encontraba con ella al finalizar los ensayos. **-Te queda muy bien un niño en brazos.**

**-Para eso falta mucho, Jenn. Somos jóvenes aun y ademas primero queremos disfrutar de Beth-** comento Rachel jugando con el pequeño Louis Johnson mientras esperaba a su padre que estaba hablando con el señor Harper. **-Luego pensaremos en hijos con Quinn. ¿Por que no mejor me hablas de ti? He visto algunas miradas cómplices y silenciosas entre tú y mi chico Brody.**

**-Nada pasa con Weston-** negó Jennifer con un rubor en las mejillas y hubiese agregado algo más si Paul no hubiese llegado en busca de su hijo.

**-¿Nos vamos, pequeño osito?-** le pregunto el chico a su hijo que se aferro un poco más al cuello de Rachel.** -Oh, oh. Creo que se enamoro de ti, Rachel.**

**-Suelo tener ese efecto en las personas-** bromeo la morena haciendo reír tanto a Paul como a Jenn y Brody que se había sumado al grupo. **-Estoy de salida, Johnson. Vamos hasta allí y te devuelvo a tu hijo en la entrada.**

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida y allí se despidieron. Jennifer y Brody se fueron juntos para diversión de Rachel que ya planeaba reírse de su amiga pelirroja la próxima vez que la viera. Paul se fue con su hijo, tras varios intentos fallidos de separarlo de la morena, y ella se tomo el primer taxi que encontró rumbo al hospital donde estaba Shelby.

Los hospitales jamas le gustaron. Ese olor particular e inexplicable le causaba una sensación amarga, pero aun asi se aguanto sus ganas de salir huyendo al recordar el por que estaba allí. Al llegar a la habitación de Shelby se encontró con el doctor que atendía a su madre.

**-Hola, doctor Daniels, ¿Como le va?-** saludo la morena ofreciéndole su mano al medico que le sonrió. **-¿Alguna novedad respecto a mi madre?**

**-Hola, señorita Berry**- devolvió el saludo el doctor con una sonrisa amable mientras estrechaba la mano de la morena. **-Su madre sigue en coma pero esta estable. Ha habido leves progresos. Aun asi sigue sin despertar pero creemos que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que eso suceda. todo depende de la voluntad del paciente para hacerlo.**

**-¿Puedo pasar a verla?-** pregunto Rachel y el medico asintió. **-Gracias.**

**-Cualquier cosa toque el botón rojo-** indico el doctor Daniels saliendo de la habitación y dejando a la morena sola con su madre.

Una de las pocas cosas que le gustaba de ese lugar era que la cama donde estaba Shelby fácilmente podría ser una cama matrimonial. No era como las camas típicas de hospitales, por lo que siempre que iba a ver a Corcoran se recostaba a su lado y dejaba que el tiempo pasara en completo silencio, y esta vez no fue la excepsion. Como siempre se acurruco junto a su madre y se abrazo a su cintura como intentando transmitirle su presencia y su fuerza por medio de esa acción.

**-Debes regresar, Shelby-** le susurro acariciando la cintura de la mujer. **-Beth tiene a Quinn y tendrías que verlas juntas. Son increíblemente parecidas, no solo en el físico, sino también en la personalidad pero aun asi te necesita... Yo te necesito, mamá. Solo lucha por volver, ¿Si? Solo quiero tener la oportunidad de decirte_ 'Te quiero'_ y que tú me digas_ 'Yo también'_... Solo eso. Ademas me gustaría verte en mi debut en Broadway.**

Se quedo en silencio unos minutos, cantando en susurros_ 'Poker face'_, la primera cancion que canto con Shelby a dúo cuando estaba en el club Glee. Cerro los ojos, como siempre hacia, para disfrutar e intensificar la sensación de calidez que le ofrecía el cuerpo de Shelby a su lado.

**-Hoy Beth va a tener su primer partido de fútbol. No lo ha demostrado esta mañana pero sé que estaba nerviosa-** indico Rachel después de un rato con un nudo en la garganta. **-Movía el pie y gesticulaba mucho con las manos, algo muy común en Quinn cuando esta nerviosa y creo que Beth ha heredado eso. No debes preocuparte por que pienso sacarle fotos y creo que Puck va a filmar el partido por lo que cuando despiertes podrás verla jugar.**

Volvió a quedarse en silencio hasta que el horario de visita llego a su fin. Se quito de al lado de Shelby, muy a su pesar, y tomo su bolso para salir de aquel lugar, pero antes se acerco a su madre y le regalo un beso en la frente acompañado de un_ 'No olvides que te esperare y tampoco olvides que... que te quiero'_. Después de eso salio de la habitación y obviamente del hospital. Fue en ese entonces que se permitió soltar un suspiro que tenia en su interior y dejo que varias lagrimas cayeran silenciosamente mientras esperaba un taxi que la llevase a su próximo destino.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, igual o mas que su hija. Después de salir del estudio donde se paso la mañana en compañía de Alyson y de Ashley, se dirigió a su departamento a buscar el bolso de Beth con el uniforme que utilizaría para su primer partido. Ya por ese entonces estaba nerviosa pero ahora viendo como Beth se acomodaba su pelo en una coleta en alto, los nervios aumentaron. Ver a su hija con el uniforme puesto le hizo recordar sus años de animadora y al parecer no fue la única que lo vio de esa manera.

**-Es digna hija tuya, eh-** comento Rachel en su oído viendo como Beth se miraba desde todos los ángulos frente al espejo.** -Se parece a ti cuando eras animadora.**

**-Lo mismo estaba pensando-** confeso Quinn abrazando a su novia por la espalda. **-Pensé que no llegarías.**

**-Si iba a llegar. Le prometí a Beth que vendría y yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas. Me retrase un poco por que pase por el hospital-** susurro Rachel mientras Quinn la miraba fijamente. **-Tranquila, el doctor Daniels dice que evoluciona levemente y eso es bueno, supongo. Creen que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que despierte.**

**-Esas son buenas noticias, créeme**- afirmo Quinn con una sonrisa tranquilizadora contagiando a Rachel de esa seguridad y entereza.** -Ya veras que cuando menos lo esperes ella despertara y estará el día de tu estreno. Todo estará bien, amor.**

**-Lo sé-** susurro Rachel con una sonrisa sincera. A lo lejos vio como Beth se acercaba a ellas con timidez. **-Hola, pequeña.**

**-Hola, Rach, ¿Como estoy?-** cuestiono con la mirada en el suelo mientras jugaba con sus manos.** -¿Crees que me veo bien?**

**-Te ves... Extraordinariamente hermosa-** respondió Rachel honestamente mientras la pequeña asentía. **-Eres toda una Fabray. Eres perfectamente bonita y elegante por naturaleza... y dile a tu ego que se mantenga en su lugar, Fabray-** agrego cuando Quinn iba a hacer algún comentario al respecto. **-Lo digo en serio, Beth. Te ves bien.**

**-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con el enano de yeso-** intervino Alyson entrando al vestuario abrazada a Alex que sonreía de oreja a oreja. **-Se puede decir que casi, casi eres una Fabray en su totalidad.**

**-¿Estarás viéndome jugar, Aly?-** pregunto Beth en un susurro mientras Gallagher se acercaba a ella. **-¿Estarás en las gradas alentándome?**

**-Estaré alentando al equipo-** respondió Alyson con una ceja en alto y aparentando indiferencia.** -Pero ninguna de las... niñas que están ahí es la hija de mi tia-** Beth la miro una milésima de segundo con los ojos vidriosos y Alyson agrego: **-Y si, si estaré viéndote jugar.**

**-¿Y si... Y si lo hago mal?-** cuestiono la pequeña Fabray con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

**-Lo que pasa aquí, queda aquí-** sentencio Alyson mirando a todos y apuntándolos con el dedo antes de acercarse a su prima para regalarle un abrazo tierno.** -Lo harás bien. Juegas de nueve y de diez también. Eres la mejor jugadora que tienen y si el equipo gana sera por ti-** Beth levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Alyson. **-Sal ahí y demuéstrales, y demuéstrame a mi también, que eres una Fabray en su totalidad, ¿Esta bien?**

**-Lo haré-** susurro Beth con una sonrisa mientras Alyson limpiaba las lagrimas silenciosas de su prima. **-Marcare muchos goles y todos serán para ti.**

**-¿Y que hay de mi? Soy tu madre-** protesto Quinn antes de que Beth se arrojara a sus brazos.** -No me convencerás con un par de besitos, Corcoran.**

**-Fue un gesto muy lindo el que tuviste con ella-** le susurro Rachel a Alyson una vez que se acerco a Gallagher. **-Poco a poco vas cediendo.**

**-Cierra el pico, Hobbit-** replico Alyson en el mismo tono pero lejos de molestar a Rachel aquello la hizo reír. **-No es gracioso. Siento que estoy perdiendo mi maldad. Ni siquiera puedo ponerte apodos nuevos. Me siento tan... perdedora.**

**-Ser perdedor esta de moda, créeme-** indico Rachel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le gustaba desconcertar a Alyson, verla tan diferente a como era habitualmente.** -Y me gusta ver que la gran Alyson Gallagher no es tan fría como pensaba.**

**-Una palabra más y juro que entierro tu... pequeñísimo cuerpo en el campo de juego-** amenazo Alyson viendo como el resto del equipo de fútbol entraba al lugar.** -Te salvo la campana, Berry.**

Quince minutos después Beth y el resto del equipo salia al campo de juego, no sin antes asegurarse de que Rachel había llevado la cámara de fotos y que Quinn junto con los Gallagher la estarían viendo jugar.

Fabray tomo la mano de su novia y fue a situarse a su lugar en las gradas. Allí se encontró con Eleonor y Ashley que se mordía el labio ocultando una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mano de Eleo disfrutando del rubor en las mejillas y la sonrisa tímida de ésta. Compartió una sonrisa cómplice con Rachel mientras se sentaba al lado de sus amigas. Atrás de ellas estaban sentadas Santana y Brittany, que estaban de la mano, seguidas de Puck que ya estaba con la cámara filmadora en la mano mientras coqueteaba con una chica de dos lugares más atrás.

En los primeros diez minutos del partido no paso nada importante, más allá de una tarjeta amarilla a una de las jugadoras del equipo contrario, un casi gol por parte de Beth después de hacer una grandiosa pared con otra delantera.

**-¡Penal!-** gritaron Quinn y Santana al unisono cuando derribaron a Beth en el área chica. **-¿No lo cobro? ¡No lo cobro!**

**-¡Dios! Suéltame, B. Iré a golpear a ese estúpido arbitro-** se exaspero la latina mientras Britt la tomaba de la mano para volver a sentarla.

Lo mismo que Rachel trataba de hacer con Quinn y lo que Ashley y Eleonor hacían con Alyson que miraba al arbitro con ganas de asesinarlo. Rachel la vio susurrarle algo a Alex al oído y el chico asintió con una sonrisa traviesa que demostraba ser digno hermano de Alyson.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron sin ofrecer nada más que varios tiros libres y el paso por alto de otro penal hasta dar por finalizado el primer tiempo y con él llegaron los nervios al cuerpo de Quinn. Le regalo una sonrisa alentadora a su hija cuando paso cerca de allí y por la mirada que le regalo Beth se dio cuenta de que, más allá del resultado, su hija estaba disfrutando de ese momento.

**-Ey, Fabray. Voy por algo para comer, ¿Me acompañas?-** le pregunto Santana con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios que le indico a Quinn que no solo quería eso.

**-Claro-** respondió la rubia dejando un beso en la frente de Rachel antes de ir en compañía de su amiga que ya la esperaba al final de las gradas. Cuando llego junto a ella le pregunto:** -¿Me dirás lo que te traes entre manos, Santana?**

**-Dicen que la venganza es un plato que se sirve en frío, ¿Cierto?-** repuso la latina guiando a Quinn hasta un puesto de comida donde había un chico parado, al parecer coqueteando con otra chica**. -Bueno, el destino nos la esta ofreciendo en bandeja de plata y nos da la posibilidad de cobrárnosla.**

**-¿De que hablas? ¿Te volviste loca?-** pregunto Quinn con el ceño fruncido pero Santana no respondió, simplemente señalo al chico anterior.** -¿Qué tiene que ver ese chico, San?**

**-Tu nombre clave sera_ 'Perra animadora'_ y el mio sera_ 'Sexy animadora'_-** susurro Santana antes de dirigirse hacia el chico pero Quinn la detuvo. **-¿Ahora qué, Fabray?**

**-¿Como qué yo soy_ 'Perra animadora'_? ¿Por que no puedo ser_ 'Sexy animadora'_?-** pregunto Quinn cruzándose de brazos. **-No te seguiré a ningún lado hasta que no haya un cambio de nombres.**

**-No hay tiempo para eso, Perra animadora. El cachorro se aleja-** indico Santana señalando al chico que se alejaba del puesto de comidas, pero como Quinn no se movió ni un centímetro se giro de nuevo hacia su amiga. **-¿Es en serio, Q? ¿De verdad te comportaras como una niña pequeña? Ni siquiera tu hija se comporta como tú-** Quinn la miro con una ceja en alto pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna. **-Esta bien, seremos _'Sexy animadora uno y dos'_, pero yo seré la numero uno y es mi ultima palabra. Ahora mueve tu infantil trasero que tengo una venganza que cobrarme... Corrijo, tenemos una venganza que cobrarnos.**

Quinn, con una sonrisa en los labios por haber conseguido lo que quería, siguió a su amiga. No es por que fuera una caprichosa pero, ¿Por que tenia que ser _'Perra animadora'_ cuando Santana era _'Sexy animadora'_? Debían ser las dos por iguales o ninguna. Eso no es capricho, es... compartir, ¿O no?

Eso mismo le iba a decir a la latina cuando se dio cuenta de quien era el chico al que estaban siguiendo. Esbozo una sonrisa diabólica, al igual que su amiga, cuando Santana tomo el brazo del chico y le hizo una seña para que ella hiciera lo mismo. No quería tener ningún tipo de contacto con ese imbécil pero todo sea por saciar su sed de venganza.

**-Tu debes ser Derek, ¿Cierto?-** pregunto Santana en un tono satánicamente dulce al chico que la miro, primero a ella y después a Quinn.

**-Si, soy Derek Park-** respondió el chico inflando más su pecho mientras Quinn rodaba los ojos y apretaba su mano libre en un puño.** -¿En que puedo...?**

**-¿Dijiste... Derek Park?-** pregunto Quinn con autentica curiosidad mientras el chico asentía con una sonrisa estúpida. **-Te llamas como... Ah, no. Ese es David Park. No sé si viste Ra...**

**-Sexy dos, no tenemos tiempo para hablar sobre el personaje de una estúpida película de autos-** intervino Santana mirándola significativamente.** -¿Podemos concentrarnos en esto ahora?-** Quinn asintió y la latina se giro para hablar con el chico. **-Veras, quizás te parezca raro que te pidamos esto pero...**

**-Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, hermosa-** interrumpió Derek mirando lascivamente a Santana que sonrió coquetamente.** -Lo siento, quiero decir que pueden pedirme lo que quieran. Soy todo suyo.**

**-Eso era lo que quería escuchar-** afirmo Santana intercambiando una mirada con Quinn.

**-No me digan nada. Quieren hacer un trío y como soy el único sexy del lugar vinieron por mi-** aquello hirvió la sangre de Quinn viendo como la sonrisa de su amiga se ensanchaba más. **-Con gusto lo haré. Es mi fantasía numero uno.**

**-Nosotras también tenemos una fantasía-** indico Santana viendo como Quinn sonreía de lado confirmandole que estaba pensando en lo mismo que ella.

La rubia cerro los ojos unos segundos imaginándose con la cabeza del chico en una mano y en la otra un machete bien afilado. Quizás de esa manera saciaría esa ansiedad de vengarse, aunque siguiendo los pasos de Santana sabría que eso era solo cuestión de minutos.

**-¿Cuantos años tienes?-** pregunto la latina entrando a uno de los baños seguida de Derek y de Quinn. **-Ya sabes, no queremos problemas legales por meternos con un menor de edad.**

**-Tengo dieciocho recién cumplidos-** mintió el chico y Fabray reprimió el impulso de gritarle_ 'mentiroso'_.

Se preguntaba que le había visto Alyson a ese idiota. Esta bien era lindo, los ojos azules y el cabello color miel lo hacían apuesto pero fuera de eso no tenia nada que destacase, ni siquiera era musculoso. Ella recordaba que Puck más o menos a la edad del chico ya tenia sus brazos bien formados y marcados, algo que siempre le gusto de su amigo, ademas del corte mohawk, pero este no tenia nada. Era solo un flacucho inservible.

Cuando salio de sus pensamientos, Derek ya no estaba sujeto a su brazo sino que estaba en un rincón quitándose los pantalones mientras Santana fingía quitarse ella también su ropa.

_-Ni siquiera tiene abdominales-_ pensó Quinn mirando al chico y recordando a Tyler con su firme y marcado abdomen.

**-Bien, nosotras iniciaremos pero tú nos miraras y para que no sientas la tentación de tocar te ataremos-** indico Santana que se había quitado la blusa y ahora estaba solamente en sujetador.

Quinn la miro de arriba a abajo sin poder contenerse mientras su amiga rebuscaba en su bolso y sacaba una cuerda con la cual ato a Derek que estaba completamente entregado a la situación.

**-Sexy uno, ven un segundo. Necesito tu ayuda con algo-** mintió Quinn llamando la atención de Santana que ya se había encargado de taparles los ojos al chico alegando que eso era_ 'el pre-calentamiento'_.

**-¿No quieres mi ayuda, rubia? Desátame y te ayudare con gusto-** afirmo Derek y Quinn resistió una vez más el impulso de romperle la cabeza contra el inodoro.

**-Santana, ¿Qué haces?-** cuestiono la rubia en un susurro cuando la latina saco una botella de vodka de su bolso y se dirigía hacia el chico que la bebió con gusto.

**-¡Hora del show, perra!-** exclamo Santana después de unos minutos en los cuales se encargo de darle de beber a Derek lo suficiente para que el olor quedase impregnado en él. Se acerco al chico y le quito la venda de los ojos. **-Escúchame, idiota. ¿Sabes quien somos nosotras?**

**-Si, las dos mujeres que me darán la mejor experiencia de mi vida-** respondió Derek con una sonrisa en los labios como si eso fuera a concretarse.

**-No, somos las dos mujeres que te darán la mejor paliza de la historia-** aclaro Quinn apretando los dientes mientras le daba vuelta la cara de una bofetada.

**-¡Dios! Me encanta el sexo masoquista. Sigue pegándome, sigue pegándome... por favor-** rogó el chico mientras Quinn miraba desconcertada a Santana antes de que ésta ultima lo golpeara también.** -¡Gracias, Dios!**

**-Es un idiota, Sexy uno. Jamas entenderá que esto es una venganza-** comento Quinn después de cinco minutos en los cuales Santana golpeo al chico completamente divertida por la situación. **-El segundo tiempo seguramente ya habrá empezado y yo no quiero perderme ni un minutos más. Este... estúpido no lo vale.**

**-Esta bien, haremos esto rápido-** afirmo la latina sacando un marcador de su bolso y dirigiéndose nuevamente al chico con una sonrisa diabólica. **-Escúchame, ser inservible que habita este planeta por que tu padre no tuvo mejor idea que acabar dentro de tu madre sin preservativo por lo que ahora estas aquí pululando tu estupidez y...**

**-Sexy uno-** apresuro Quinn chequeando su reloj pulsera.** -Aun debemos comprar algo para comer sino se darán cuenta de que mentiste.**

**-Mentimos-** enfatizo la latina escribiendo el cuerpo del chico mientras con la otra mano le tapaba la boca. **-Tu me seguiste sabiendo que no compraría nada para comer. Como sea...-** Se dirigió de nuevo a Derek que empezaba a mirarla con odio. **-No me intimas, pequeña mierdita. Cuatro años de miradas asesinas con Sue Sylvester sirvieron para que ahora sea inmune a ellas. Vamos a los que estábamos. Espero que esto te sirva de experiencia de que no debes jugar con ninguna mujer.**

**-Yo no jugué con nadie, ¿De donde sacas eso, loca desquiciada?-** grito Derek forcejeando para soltarse mientras Quinn ayudaba a Santana a sostenerlo. **-Suéltame, rubia. ¡Las denunciare!**

**-Tenemos una coartada para eso-** replico Santana restandole importancia. Saco una cámara fotográfica de su bolso y Quinn se pregunto cuantas cosas más tendría allí dentro. **-Sexy dos, apártate. Le demostraremos a este chico quienes somos.**

**-¿Por que me hacen esto?-** pregunto Derek con lagrimas de frustración en los ojos mientras seguía forcejeando por soltarse. **-Yo no hice nada malo. Soy un chico bueno.**

**-Jurarle amor a una chica y al mismo tiempo también salir con otra, ¿Te convierte en un buen chico?-** pregunto Quinn con los dientes apretados mientras volvía a golpear a Derek mientras Santana se reía y daba saltos cual Bellatrix Lestrange mientras sacaba fotos a diestra y siniestra. **-Jugaste con dos chicas pero solo una me interesa, por lo que ahora debes pagar.**

**-¿Con quien jugué? Yo no jugué con nadie-** repitió Derek con soberbia mientras Quinn reemplazaba a Santana con la cámara de fotos. **-Yo no prometo amor a nadie. Si ellas son tan estúpidas de caer no es culpa mía.**

**-Sexy dos, ¿Puedo?-** pregunto Santana sacando una guía de teléfono bastante gruesa de su bolso y mostrándoselo a Quinn que asintió. **-¿Izquierda o derecha?**

**-El que más te guste, sexy uno-** respondió Quinn con una ceja en alto

No sintió ni un poco de piedad por el chico cuando la latina le dio de lleno con la guía en la mandíbula a Derek y éste soltó un grito de dolor. En su opinión se merecía eso y un poco más por ser tan idiota, egocéntrico y soberbio. Por esa razón cuando Santana volvió a golpearlo sintió la satisfacción y la confirmación de que aquella venganza ya había concluido. Aun asi no podía irse sin satisfacer ella también sus ganas de golpearlo, por lo que le quito la guía de teléfono a la latina y lo golpeo por ultima vez.

**-Agradece que solo fue esto. Para la próxima sera peor-** amenazo la rubia mientras Santana tomaba la ropa de chico y salían juntas de allí.

**-¿Sabes qué, Q? No me siento bien dejándolo ahí, casi desnudo**- confeso la latina tirando la ropa del chico en recipiente de basura más cercano.

**-¿Sabes qué, San? Me siento igual que tú. Creo que deberíamos volver por él-** comento Quinn con una sonrisa diabólica que también tenia su amiga, lo que le indico que estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

**-Sabia que no me dejarían aquí-** suspiro aliviado Derek cuando vio a Santana y a Quinn de nuevo en el baño. **-Ahora, desatenme, malditas perras.**

**-¿Un consejo, estúpido? No insultes a quien puede liberarte-** replico Quinn mirándolo con asco mientras la latina se acercaba al chico. **-Aunque nosotras no te liberaremos. Haremos algo muchísimo mejor eso.**

Diez minutos después, Derek estaba atado al árbol más cercano del baño, casi desnudo, con las mejillas rojas que no se sabia si era por la vergüenza, la rabia o por que lo habían golpeado con la guía telefónica. De nada le sirvió removerse para soltarse por que la cuerda en sus manos y en sus piernas se lo impedían.

**-Eso le pasa a los imbéciles que juegan con las mujeres-** sentencio Santana mientras un grupo de personas empezaba a rodear a Derek que, si Quinn no se equivocaba, estaba llorando mientras las personas empezaban a señalarlo y cuchichear entre ellas. **-Espero que te sirva de lección. Las mujeres mandan, cachorro. Te metes con una y te metes con todas.**

**-Sobre todo si la mujer en cuestión es Fabray-Lopez**- agrego Quinn chocando su mano con la latina antes de irse de allí rumbo al campo de juego.

Miro con el ceño fruncido cuando la latina se acerco de nuevo al chico y le escribió en el abdomen _'Poder femenino, perra'_. Aquello la hizo reír sobre todo cuando escucho como Derek las insultaba y juraba venganza contra ellas.

Cuando llego a las gradas donde su novia le esperaba con el ceño fruncido trago saliva con nerviosismo. Estaba en problemas, serios problemas.

**-Recién comentaron que cerca de los baños ahí un chico atado a un árbol y que una rubia y una morena hablaban algo sobre no meterse con las mujeres, ¿Tú sabes algo sobre eso, Quinnie?**- pregunto Rachel en un tono dulcemente intimidante.

**-Fuimos nosotras, Hobbit. El estúpido de Derek se lo merecía-** sentencio Santana al ver que Quinn no dejaba de balbucear. **-Jugo con Alyson y no se libraría tan fácil de eso. Créeme que lo que le hicimos no fue nada. Yo pensaba vendarle la cara con cinta adhesiva como si fuera la momia, llevarlo a algún sótano y por ultimo golpearlo con un matafuego antes de rociarle los ojos con gas pimienta. Lamentablemente eso sera la próxima vez.**

**-No habrá próxima vez-** intervino Alyson fulminando con la mirada tanto a su tia como a la latina. **-Al menos, no sino me invitan a participar de la venganza. Díganme que le sacaron fotos, por favor.**

**-Si, aquí están-** indico Santana pasandole la cámara a Alyson que se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa macabra. **-¿Crees que podemos hacer algo con esas fotos?**

**-Algo es poco. Tengo el lugar perfecto para subirlas-** afirmo Alyson mirando a la latina que sonrió de lado. **-¡Facebook, perras! Gracias, tías. Son las mejores.**

Quinn le sonrió a su sobrina antes de alejarse un poco con Rachel, dejando que Alyson planeara el siguiente paso con Santana. Sabia que Rachel estaba molesta con ella, lo que no estaba segura era de si lo estaba por lo que había hecho o por que no había llegado a tiempo para disfrutar del partido de su hija.

**-Ey, no te enojes, ¿Si?-** susurro la rubia mirando a su novia a los ojos que ni siquiera dio señales de querer ceder a la petición. **-Era algo que tenia que hacer, amor. Quizás si lo planeábamos no hubiera salido tan genial. Se dio y lo aprovechamos-** Rachel negó con la cabeza desviando la mirada hacia el campo de juego. **-Rach, mírame. Estoy aquí y quiero disfrutar del primer partido de mi hija con mi novia al lado. Ademas, tengo algo para ti.**

**-¿Algo para mi?-** cuestiono la morena mientras Quinn ocultaba su sonrisa. Sabia que eso pasaría.

**-Si, estaba esperando a la noche pero dado que me ignoras y no me gusta que lo hagan... mucho menos tú-** susurro Fabray buscando en los bolsillos de su campera el regalo de la morena.

Rachel se llevo las manos a la boca debido a la sorpresa cuando la rubia le enseño un estuche rectangular de unos quince centímetros que en su interior albergaba una pulsera de plata y oro con pequeñas piedras verdes.

**-Quería agradecerte por el hecho de estar conmigo este ultimo tiempo-** murmuro Quinn con nerviosismo dejando el estuche en sus piernas y tomando la pulsera para colocársela a Rachel que la miraba emocionada.** -Sé que no soy fácil, que tengo mis días buenos y malos pero aun asi tú has estado a mi lado todo este tiempo y lo mejor de todo es que me apoyas en esto de ser madre. Sé que un anillo seria lo más apropiado pero para eso falta. Solo espero que con esto alcance... al menos por el momento.**

**-No tienes nada que agradecerme, amor-** susurro Rachel entrelazando su mano con la de Quinn que le regalo una sonrisa tímida. **-Lo digo en serio. Hago esto por que quiero, por que te amo tanto que te seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno. No me importa nada mientras tú estés a mi lado. ¿Como no apoyarte en esto de ser madre si cada vez que te veo con Beth logras enamorarme un poco más? Aunque a estas alturas no se si eso es posible-** ahora fue su turno de sonreír con timidez mientras la rubia lo hacia pero orgullosa de si misma. **-Te amo... y esta bien, no es un anillo pero creo que estamos de acuerdo en que para eso falta un tiempo. Después del año juntas, quizás. No hay que darnos prisa... 'Por siempre' es solo el comienzo, mi amor.**

**-Te amo-** fue la respuesta de Quinn antes de robarle un beso fugaz y acurrucarla en su pecho. **-Eres lo mejor que me paso después de Beth. Por cierto, le compre algo a ella también-** indico la rubia sacando otro estuche y mostrándoselo a la morena. **-Alyson lo escogió.**

**-Buena elección-** afirmo Rachel con sinceridad cuando se encontró con un collar y una medallita con la inicial de Beth. Lo dio vuelta y descubrió que decía:_ 'el orgullo de mamá'._** -Es hermoso, mi vida. Definitivamente le gustara.**

**-Eso espero por que... ¡Gol!-** grito Quinn de repente poniéndose de pie con los puños en alto. **-¡Gol, Rachel! ¡Gol! ¡Y fue hecho por mi hija! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Te amo, Beth!**

Se sintió feliz cuando la pequeña la busco entre la multitud y cuando la encontró le regalo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Felicidad que aumento cuando Beth agito su mano y la señalo, obviamente dedicándole el gol a ella, después de habérselo dedicado a Alyson, pero eso no le importaba. Lo importante ahora era la felicidad de su hija.

Con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa en los labios volvió a sentarse al lado de la morena que le regalo una sonrisa entre tierna y enamorada. No sabia que estaba llorando hasta que Rachel paso los pulgares por sus mejillas y removió las lagrimas. Pudo ver como la felicidad y el orgullo que ella sentía en ese momento también lo sentía su chica y eso la llevo a sentirse doblemente feliz.

**-El orgullo de mamá-** susurro Rachel después de unos segundos recostándose en el pecho de su novia para disfrutar lo poco que quedaba de aquel partido. Automáticamente al pronuncia esas palabras la imagen de Shelby apareció a su mente en compañía de una sonrisa entre dulce y melancólica. **-El orgullo de mamá.**

* * *

Un parón de estudios para publicar. Perdón por el retraso :)

Si hay faltas de ortografías o no se entiendo lo corregiré más tarde :)

Como siempre gracias a todos y por todo :)

**CharliesWife, Sol, Luli, rosemarie** y **Guest **gracias por sus reviews... y obviamente gracias también a los clásicos de siempre :)

Hasta la próxima... Haré lo posible para que sea lo más rápido posible :)

Besos & Abrazos :)


	34. 34 - 'Por siempre' es solo el comienzo

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 34. 'Por siempre' es solo el comienzo.**

**-Derek envía sus saludos y les desea de todo corazón que se atraganten cuando estén comiendo-** ironizo Alyson entrando a la sala de dibujos donde se encontraban Quinn, Ashley y Santana.

Dos meses habían pasado. Dos meses y el chico aun seguía resentido por el ultimo encuentro que mantuvo con la latina y Fabray. Dos meses en los cuales la humillación de Derek fue en aumento cuando las fotos aparecieron misteriosamente en los pasillos del colegio y rodaron por toda red social habida y por haber. Santana y Alyson habían sido las encargada de eso y Quinn se encogía de hombros cuando le preguntaban que opinaba de la actitud de su sobrina.

**-Algo habrá hecho Derek. No es ningún santo-** era su defensa y la de Alyson.

También lo fue al finalizar el partido de fútbol aquel día y un oficial de policía se le acerco con el chico tomado del cuello mientras se dirigían hacia la salida. Les hizo algunas preguntas y les indico que Derek las acusaba a ellas.

**-Apesta a alcohol, oficial. Para el colmo esta semi desnudo-** remarco la latina con una sonrisa diabolicamente dulce mirando al policía y después a Derek. **-¿De verdad va a creer lo que dice un chico de unos dieciséis años alcoholizado? Ya sabe como son los adolescentes de hoy en día. Se hacen los rebeldes, andan necesitados de sexo y...-** miro a Derek de arriba a abajo con una mueca de asco. **-Y digamos que este no es la excepsion. Nosotras estábamos viendo el partido. Es más, no podríamos haber sido por que yo, personalmente, estaba pensando donde tener sexo esta noche con mi chica y...**

**-Esta bien, esta bien. Pueden irse-** interrumpió el oficial de policía cerrando los ojos y agitando la cabeza como si quisiera alejar esa imagen de su mente. Después de giro hacia Derek que miraba con odio tanto a Santana como a Quinn. **-Vamos a la comisaria. Creo que allí hay algo de ropa hasta que tus padres vayan a buscarte. ¡Por dios, estos niños de hoy en día!**

**-¡Esto no se queda asi, morena!-** grito Derek siendo arrastrado por el policía que rodó los ojos mientras Santana chocaba su mano con la de Quinn.

**-Le dije al estúpido que tenia una coartada y no me quiso creer-** comento la latina encogiéndose de hombros.

Aun asi después de haber pasado tantos días Derek seguía con la idea de una venganza que jamas llego y que tanto Santana como Quinn y Alyson se cansaron de esperar.

**-¿Como sabes eso?-** le cuestiono Quinn a su sobrina con una ceja en alto. **-¿Lo has vuelto a ver?**

**-Obvio que lo vi-** respondió Alyson con obviedad sentándose al lado de Santana que la miro con el ceño fruncido. **-No me miren asi. No soy tan tonta de caer de nuevo. Lo vi por que compartimos clases. Solo eso... ¿Qué hacían?**

**-Ashley y yo terminando unos bocetos y Santana esta molestando, como siempre-** respondió Quinn esquivando el lápiz que le lanzo la latina. **-Latina violenta. ¿Y tú que haces aquí, Alyson? No me mal entiendas, me gusta tenerte aquí pero...**

**-Estoy esperando al tío Hummel-** respondió Aly tomando los dibujos de la mesa examinándolos. **-Ey, este esta bueno. Aunque yo le haría unos retoques.**

**-Deja mis dibujos en paz. Están bien asi-** replico Quinn quitando las hojas de la mano de su sobrina. **-Pierdes tu tiempo esperando al _'tío Hummel'_-** añadió con desdén que no solo hizo reír a Alyson sino también a Santana y Ashley.** -¿Qué es lo gracioso?**

**-Tú y tus celos, tia Quinn-** indico Alyson abrazándola por el cuello. **-No te pongas celosa. Todos podrán tener el titulo pero solo tú seras mi favorita.**

**-¿Qué necesitas?-** pregunto Quinn mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados viendo como su sobrina sonreía con travesura. **-Tanto amor tiene un por qué y un propósito. ¿no?**

**-Me encanta que me conozcas-** afirmo Alyson separándose de su tia. **-Necesito que llames al colegio y digas que me siento descompuesta o algo. No tengo ganas de ir a clases hoy y si se lo pido a papá no me dejara.**

**-Yo lo haré-** intervino Santana después de unos minutos en silencio en los cuales Quinn se debatía si hacer o no lo que su sobrina le pedía. **-Pero antes dime para que quieres faltar, discípula mía.**

**-Nada en especial. Iremos de shopping con el tío Hummel y Willow-** respondió Alyson encogiéndose de hombros llamando la atención de Quinn que la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ahora entendía por que Rachel estaba tan hiperactiva esa mañana. Había despertado mucho más antes de lo habitual. Le había dado sus dosis de sexo mañanero y después de eso se había ofrecido a preparar ella el desayuno. Todo eso sin descansar ni un minuto lo que llevo a Quinn a preguntarse el por qué de tal estado de ansiedad y ahora tenia la respuesta. Su chica y su sobrina saldrían juntas.

De un tiempo para acá se habían vuelto, no inseparables pero si mantenían una relación un poco más cercana que desconcertaba un poco a Quinn y si tenia que ser sincera también sentía un poco de celos. Rachel estaba acercándose a Alyson tal y como a ella le gustaría hacerlo. No es que su sobrina la dejara de lado, al contrario, la incluía pero aun asi, Rachel sabia cosas de Alyson que ella no.

**-Te invitaría pero Berry dijo que Noah traía a la niña hoy y que tú pasarías el día con ella-** indico Alyson viendo como Santana estaba llamando por teléfono.

Beth había pasado el fin de semana con Puckerman que había pasado el viernes por la tarde a buscarla por el departamento de Quinn. Según lo que había dicho Puck irían a Lima para que Beth viera a su abuela paterna, por esa razón Quinn no se sorprendió cuando su madre la llamo el sábado por la tarde diciéndole que la niña, junto con su padre, habían ido a visitarla. Sabia que Noah llevaría a Beth a ver a Judy, lo cual agradeció internamente.

**-Agradezco la invitación y lamento no poder ir con ustedes. Mi vestidor necesita con urgencia ser renovado-** bromeo Quinn para intentar borrar el dejo de tristeza que cruzo por un segundo el rostro de Alyson.** -¿Que me dices de acompañarme mañana a mi también al shopping? Pero deberá ser por la tarde. No quiero tener que mentir de nuevo para que faltes a clases.**

**-En realidad soy yo quien esta mintiendo, pero si Fabray puede llevarse el merito de las cosas mucho mejor, ¿No?-** intervino Santana abrazando a Alyson por los hombros. **-Ya esta todo solucionado, discípula mía, y ya que Quinnie rechazo tu oferta yo la aceptare. ¿Qué me dices, pelirroja? ¿Vamos de shopping con Dobby y Tinkerbell?**

**-Claro. Aprovechare para comprarle algo a Eleonor-** indico Ashley con ilusión haciendo rodar los ojos tanto a Alyson como a Santana y sonreír a Quinn.

Fabray iba a agregar algo más pero golpes en la puerta de su oficina la interrumpió. Estaba a punto de levantarse para abrir cuando Alyson se le adelanto. Pudo jurar que vio una autentica sonrisa de alegría en sus labios.

**-¡Alyson!-** grito Beth apenas vio a su prima arrojándose a sus brazos sorprendiendo a Gallagher. Quinn pensó que Alyson la dejaría caer pero contra todo pronostico la joven rubia la sostuvo con toda la fuerza posible. **-¿Como estas? ¿Donde esta mamá?**

**-Aquí estoy-** indico Quinn levantando una mano mientras se hija se bajaba de los brazos de su prima y corría hacia la rubia que la abrazo con fuerza.

Hacia poco más de una semana que había dejado de ser 'Quinn' a secas para pasar a ser 'mami Quinn', lo cual llenaba de felicidad a la rubia. Más aun cuando fueron a visitar a Shelby al hospital y, aun sabiendo que no le respondería, Beth le contó que ya podía decir que tenia dos mamás.

**-Te extrañe-** le susurro Quinn a su hija en el oído recibiendo un abrazo más fuerte como respuesta.** -No vuelvas a dejarme por mucho tiempo.**

**-No lo haré. Lo prometo-** aseguro Beth con una sonrisa antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla de su madre. **-¿Donde esta mamá Rach?**

En la intimidad de las dos, entre Quinn y su hija, la morena dejaba de ser 'Rachel' para ser 'Mamá Rach'. Quinn se preguntaba el por que Beth no la llamaba de esa manera cuando estaba con ellas pero jamas se animo a preguntar en voz alta aquella cuestión. Si algo aprendió en todo el tiempo que llevaba con Beth es que la niña no funcionaba bajo presión, al igual que ella. Beth llamaría 'Mamá Rach' a la morena cuando lo sintiera.

**-Esta en el teatro. Fue a los ensayos y al parecer después va de shopping con tu prima y el tío Kurt-** respondió Quinn sentándose con su hija en las piernas mientras la pequeña le regalaba sonrisas a todos los presentes del lugar.

**-Ey, tú-** llamo Santana con seriedad mirando a Beth que le devolvió la mirada con una ceja en alto.** -No me mires asi, mini Quinn, y ven a saludarme como corresponde. Soy tu tia, no cualquier mujerzuela que sale con tu padre.**

**-Ey, no son mujerzuelas-** se defendió Puck sentándose sobre las piernas de Quinn que soltó una carcajada mientras veía como Beth saludaba a Santana. **-Beth, muestrale a mamá lo que te regalo la abuela Judy.**

Beth asintió y fue en busca de su bolso, el que había tirado al suelo y que Alyson había recogido en silencio, sacando de su interior un libro de no más doscientas paginas. Se acerco a Quinn y empujo a Puck de las piernas de la rubia para volver a sentarse ella.

-_'Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo'_._ Para mi pequeña nieta. Con amor, la abuela Judy_- leyó Quinn en la tercera pagina y al reverso de ésta con una sonrisa emocionada. Suspiro profundamente antes de dirigirse su hija. **-Es un lindo obsequio. ¿Le agradeciste a la abuela?**

**-Si, claro. También tomamos el té y salimos a pasear. Después fuimos a una librería y me dijo que eligiera un libro y yo elegí este-** contaba Beth con alegría señalando el libro que tenia la rubia en la mano. **-Podemos esperar a la mamá Rach y nos lees a las dos, ¿Te parece buena idea, mami?**

**-La mejor de todas-** susurro Quinn con un nudo en la garganta por la emoción que se alojaba en su interior. Abrazo con fuerzas a su hija y allí se quedo.

Aun, después de varios meses, no lograba acostumbrarse a la presencia de su hija a su lado, a sus constantes ideas y soluciones a problemas que ella pensaba que no tenían salida pero que la pequeña desde su inocencia le daba una vía de escape. Junto con Rachel, Beth, era su bálsamo natural, como una especia de fuerza gravitacional que la mantenía con los pies sobre la tierra.

Ni siquiera participo de las charlas de sus amigos. Charlas donde Puck contaba como había intercambiado numero de teléfono con su nueva conquista que Quinn sabia que le duraría menos de una semana. Santana contaba lo histérico que estaba St. James por el estreno de la obra y como el chico se había salvado de una caída fatal por las escaleras si no fuera por que se desmayo en el camerino producto de los nervios y la presión. Ashley era un caso aparte, de un tiempo para acá lo único de lo que hablaba era de Eleonor y de lo nerviosa que estaba por el simple hecho de pedirle que sea su novia.

**-Espera, ¿Qué?-** cuestiono Quinn al escuchar aquello.

**-Le-le pediré a Eleo que sea... que sea mi novia, Quinn-** repitió la pelirroja con nerviosismo mientras Santana y Puck intercambiaban una sonrisa traviesa y Alyson miraba a Ashley sorprendida. **-Quiero llevarla a casa de mamá para que la conozca pero antes de eso quiero hacer formal nuestra relación. Aunque lo cierto es que no sé como hacerlo, me siento bloqueada.**

**-No es la gran cosa en realidad-** intervino Santana mirando directamente a la pelirroja.** -Cuando yo le pedí a Britt que sea mi novia...**

**-Espera, ¿Tú y Britt ya oficializaron?-** cuestiono Quinn sorprendida mientras Alyson se golpeaba la frente negando con la cabeza.

**-No fue hace mucho. Fue hace poco más de una semana-** indico la latina.

_*Flashback*_

**-Britt, ¿Puedes venir un segundo? Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo-** indico Santana con un nerviosismo para nada propio de ella.

Se encontraban en la parte alta del taller donde Britt había creado una especie de vivero pequeño con varias plantas. Aquel lugar le gustaba a Santana, no solo por la compañía, sino por el aire que se respiraba en ese lugar. Tan puro, tan inocente... tan Brittany.

Llevaba días dándole vuelta al asunto, noches de insomnio pensando en todas las posibles respuestas. La afirmativa era la que más fuerte sonaba pero aun asi sentía el peso de una negativa. También podría haber una intermedia, una donde seguirían en el mismo punto que se encontraban ahora pero esa opción no le gustaba tampoco. Solo quería una... Solo una y estaría tocando eso que el resto llaman felicidad.

**-No me digas que otra vez Lord Tubbington se comió los bombones que me trajiste-** repuso Britt con inocencia haciéndola sonreír.

Esa inocencia era la que ella quería para su vida. La que necesitaba en su vida y la cual ya no quería ni podía dejar ir. Brittany llego cuando no la esperaba, trayendo con ella esa luz que necesitaba. Jamas lo había hablado abiertamente, ni siquiera con Quinn, pero ya estaba cansándose de andar de cama en cama. Sentía esa necesidad de algo estable, de despertar cada mañana y a su lado tener a alguien a quien dedicarle la primera sonrisa o con quien dormir abrazada por la noche sin necesidad de llegar al sexo, solo de disfrutar de la compañía, del calor y las caricias de un cuerpo tibio a su lado.

Tampoco es que dio un manotazo de ahogado y se aferro a lo primero que llego, por que eso no le paso con Brittany. Si, necesitaba algo solido y la sensación de dependencia pero no estaba tan desesperada. Si el amor tocaba a su puerta lo dejaría entrar. Jamas pensó que esa puerta la abriría aquella rubia alta de ojos azules que podría decir que se robo su atención desde el primer momento que la vio y que con el correr de los días le robo algo más. Si, definitivamente Brittany S. Pierce llego para quedarse.

**-Brittany, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-** le pregunto de repente llamando la atención de la rubia que dejo las plantas para mirarla directamente.

**-¿Sera por un largo tiempo?-** indago Britt arrancando una margarita de una de las macetas antes de acercarse a la latina.

**-Esa es la intención-** fue la respuesta sincera de Santana cerrando los ojos mientras Britt le colocaba la flor en la oreja. **-Britt...**

**-Tienes perro, ¿Cierto?-** pregunto la rubia sorprendiendo a la latina que la miro desconcertada, aun asi asintió. **-Mmm... tendré que buscar la forma de que Lord Tubbington no pelee con el perro de mi novia. Son hermanos ahora y los hermanos no pelean...**

**-Entonces, ¿Eres mi novia?-** pregunto Santana para asegurarse. Con Britt nunca sabia que esperar. **-¿Lo eres, Britt?**

**-Me lo acabas de proponer, San. Te pregunte si seria por un largo tiempo y respondiste que si. Entonces si, si quiero ser tu novia-** respondió Britt con obviedad abrazando a la latina que sonrió de oreja a oreja incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa.** -¿Crees que Lord Tubbington...**

**-Al diablo ese gato gordo. Besame, Britt-** ordeno Santana segundo antes de escuchar la suave risa de su chica y posteriormente sus labios sobre los de ella.

_*Fin Flashback*_

**-¿Ves? No es tan difícil-** afirmo la latina al terminar su relato donde obviamente omitió varios detalles.** -Algo sencillo pero eficaz... y seamos sinceras, Megan Fox muere por ti y si no fuera por que yo estoy con Britt le hubiese clavado el colmillo, entre otras cosas.**

**-Yo puedo clavarle muchas cosas más. Siempre me gusto ayudar en esas cosas-** intervino Puckerman con picardía mientras Quinn se levantaba de su asiento tomando la mano de su hija para salir de allí.

Dejo un beso en la cabeza de Alyson y después salio del lugar en compañía de Beth, que le regalo un abrazo rápido a su prima. Decidió dejar a sus amigos allí debatiendo sobre los sexys que eran y lo encantado que estaba Puck de que lo tuvieran en cuenta para un posible futuro trío o podían compartir cama los cinco juntos. Al menos eso fue lo que escucho Quinn por ultima vez antes de cerrar la puerta de su oficina.

**-¿Adonde vamos, mami?-** pregunto Beth subiéndose al auto que Quinn había comprado hacia poco más de un mes y del que Eleonor se había encargado de reparar.

**-¿Adonde quieres ir?-** pregunto Fabray emprendiendo un camino sin rumbo, al menos por ahora.

**-¿Podemos ir a ver a mamá Shelby?-** sugirió Beth con timidez mientras Quinn se mordía el labio.

**-La extrañas. ¿Cierto?-** pregunto la rubia reprimiendo un suspiro esperando la respuesta de tu hija pero ésta no llego. **-Esta bien que la extrañes, Beth. Es tu madre también, de hecho me atrevo a decir que ella es mucho más madre tuya que yo. Es entendible que la extrañes y juro que si lo haces no me enojare.**

**-¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes que no te enojaras?-** susurro Beth sin mirar a Quinn deteniéndose en un parque que estaba cerca de allí. **-¿Te enojaste?**

**-No, pequeña. No me enoje para nada-** aseguro Quinn abrazando a su hija. **-No me enoja que extrañes a Shelby, ella también es tu madre y es obvio que la extrañas. Has pasado siete años viviendo con ella y solo tres o cuatro meses conmigo.**

**-¿Cuando ella despierte tendré que elegir con quien quedarme?-** pregunto Beth completamente afligida y triste. **-Yo no quiero elegir. La paso bien contigo y con mamá Rach, pero con mamá Shelby también la paso bien. Yo no quiero elegir, mami.**

**-Y no lo harás. Cuando mamá Shelby despierte no solo no tendrás que elegir sino que haremos lo posible por vivir todos juntos-** la tranquilizo Quinn muriéndose por dentro al ver las silenciosas lagrimas de su hija. **-Beth, llegaste y ahora que te tengo no te dejare ir. Adonde tú vayas, yo ire. Estaremos juntas, cielo.**

**-¿Lo prometes?-** pregunto Beth mirándola a los ojos y Quinn supo que era eso lo que realmente quería. Quiera estar a su lado el resto de su vida.** -¿Prometes que estaremos juntas? ¿Tú y yo junto con mamá Shelby y mamá Rach?**

**-Lo prometo... y un Fabray jamas rompe su promesa-** sentencio Quinn abrazando nuevamente a su hija que se aferro a su cintura con fuerzas.

No estuvo pendiente de cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí, en la misma posición. Lo que le importaba era que su hija se sintiera protegida y que dejara de pensar en eso que al despertar Shelby tendría que elegir entre su madre adoptiva y su madre biológica. Jamas pondría a Beth en esa incomoda situación.

**-¿Me lees el libro que me regalo la abuela Judy?-** pregunto Beth con una sonrisa enseñándole el libro. Quinn asintió y la pequeña se sentó sobre sus piernas.

**-Mejor te lo leo fuera del auto. Una buena lectura siempre se aprecia más cuando es al aire libre-** afirmo Quinn abriendo la puerta del vehículo para que saliera primero su hija y luego ella. Caminaron hasta uno de los arboles que había allí y la rubia se sentó al pie de él mientras Beth se recostaba apoyando su cabeza en las piernas. **-Perfecto, ¿Cual quieres que te lea primero?**

**-¡Babbitty Rabbitty!-** exclamo Beth haciendo reír a su madre. **-Bueno, ese solo por ahora. ¿En el hospital puedes leerme de nuevo pero con mamá Shelby al lado? Quiero que ella te escuche también.**

**-Por supuesto que si. Le leeremos a mamá Shelby- **rectifico Quinn acariciando el pelo de su hija con una mano mientras que con la otra acomodaba el libro en su mano.** -¿Lista, pequeña?**

**-Lista, mami-** aseguro Beth cerrando los ojos.

-"**_Hace mucho tiempo, en una región muy lejana vivía un rey idiota que... "_****Ey, ¿seguro que no se trata de la biografía de St. James?-** Bromeo Quinn pero su hija frunció el ceño fulminándola con la mirada. **-Esta bien. Lo siento, empezare de nuevo.**

**-Si, empieza de nuevo-** replico Beth volviendo a cerrar los ojos. **-y no agregues nada, mami. Solo lee lo que esta escrito. Luego aclaramos tus dudas. Vamos, desde el principio.**

-_**"Hace mucho tiempo, en una región muy lejana vivía un rey idiota que decidió que solo él debía ejercer el poder de la magia. Así pues, ordeno al comandante de su ejercito que formara una Brigada de Cazadores de Brujas y le proporciono una jauría de feroces sabuesos negros. Al mismo tiempo, hizo leer esta proclama en todos los pueblos y ciudades de su reino: "El rey busca un instructor de magia"...**_

A Babbitty Rabbitty le siguieron_ 'El mago y el cazo saltarín', 'La fuente de la buena fortuna'_ y por ultimo_ 'El corazón peludo del brujo'_. Quinn iba a seguir con el ultimo pero Beth la detuvo y decidió que ese se lo contaría a ella y a Shelby en el hospital.

Por lo que veinte minutos después estaban entrando al lugar y al tiempo justo de visitas. Quinn se mordió el labio al entrar a la habitación de Corcoran y descubrir allí a Rachel, sentada al pie de la cama cantando en susurros. Intento no perturbar la burbuja donde la morena estaba metida pero eso fue imposible cuando Beth se arrojo a sus brazos.

**-¡Rachel!-** exclamo la pequeña mientras la morena le regalaba una sonrisa que Quinn no llego a descifrar. **-¿Qué haces aquí? Mami Quinn dijo que irías de compras con Aly y el tío Kurt, ¿Me compraste algo?**

**-Claro, pero eso te lo daré en casa-** respondió Rachel acariciando la cabeza de Beth mientras Quinn se acercaba a ella. **-Hola, rubia.**

**-Hola, Frodo-** saludo Quinn besando sus labios con ternura.

**-Que asco. Dejen de besarse, demasiado ya tengo con que lo hagan en casa todo el tiempo-** resoplo Beth haciendo reír tanto a Quinn como a Rachel. **-Tú, mamá Shelby, no les hagas caso. Están todo el día besándose, parece que no pueden estar separadas ni un segundo de la otra. Si siguen asi llamaran a la cigüeña pronto. Aunque puedo pedirle a papi Puck que me preste el arma que se compro y matar a la cigüeña mientras vuela hacia aquí. ¿Sabes que papá dice que se compro un AK-47?**

Quinn observo con ternura y emoción la escena de su hija contándole a Shelby todo lo que había pasado en su viaje a Lima, las aventuras de _'papá Pucky'_ y lejos de sentir envidia o celos se sintió orgullosa. Podía ver el cariño de Beth hacia su madre adoptiva y ella no seria capaz de arruinar eso obligando a su hija a elegir entre una o la otra. Quizás si compraba un lugar lo bastante grande Shelby podría vivir en el mismo terreno pero con una casa al fondo o adelante, realmente no importaba, lo que le importaba era tener a Beth cerca de ella. O a lo mejor una casa lo suficientemente grande para que la madre de Rachel tuviera su espacio y asi vivir las cuatro juntas en un futuro no tan lejano.

**-¿En que piensas?-** susurro Rachel abrazando la cintura de su chica.

**-En nuestro futuro-** respondió la rubia acomodando el flequillo de la morena que cerro los ojos.** -Hoy Beth me dijo que no quiere tener que elegir entre Shelby y yo cuando tu madre despierte y tampoco soy una idiota egoísta que la obligara a hacerlo. Entonces, pensaba que quizás... Podríamos comprar una casa grande donde vivir las cuatro juntas.**

**-Los cinco-** corrigió Rachel inconscientemente mientras asentía. Quinn la miro sin entender y ella aclaro: **-Mi hijo, nuestro hijo. No digo que tendremos uno ahora pero... no sé... un mini Berry-Fabray en futuro me gustaría. Que corretee por la casa, que en lugar de llorar cante como su madre. Cuando jugué con el pequeño Louis, el hijo de Paul, automáticamente pensé en nosotras y lo mucho que me gustaría ser madre de un hermoso Fabray-** Quinn vio tanta ilusión en aquella mirada que no fue capaz de responder a eso. Rápidamente la morena bajo la mirada. **-Ya sé, son simples fantasías. No me hagas caso y sigamos escuchando las historias de Beth. **

**-Mami, con mamá queremos que nos leas-** intervino la pequeña interrumpiendo la respuesta de Quinn que estaba viendo la sonrisa sin gracia que le regalaba Rachel como si de esa forma pudiera eliminar la sensación que la invadió.

Por supuesto que quería un futuro e hijos con la morena, pero tenían veintitrés años. Recién empezaban a vivir y ella quería disfrutar de Beth aun.

_-Rachel hablo de tener hijos en un futuro, no ahora, rubia estúpida-_ le grito una voz en su cabeza. Aquella que le recordaba tanto a Santana. _-Al menos podrías haberle dicho 'yo también quiero minis Berry's en casa'._

**-Léenos algo, Quinnie-** pidió Rachel sentándose en sus piernas fingiendo normalidad aunque Quinn la notaba un poco tensa.

**-Amor... Yo también quiero un mini Berry en casa, que cante como su madre y si es niña que saque tus piernas-** susurro Quinn mirándola directamente a los ojos para saber que decía la verdad.** -Disfrutemos de este momento juntas. Vamos de a poco. Yo te tengo y tú me tienes pero, ¿Te parece que tengamos uno cuando cumplamos los veinticinco?**

**-Me parece perfecto-** respondió la morena riéndose antes de tomar el rostro de su chica entre sus manos. **-No es de caprichosa, por que mi futuro a tu lado esta demasiado lejos de ser un capricho, es solo que quiero todo contigo. Ahora cada vez que cierro los ojos y veo lo que quiero dentro de cinco, diez, doce años, solo apareces tú y hermosos niños que juegan con Beth y la llaman_ 'hermana'_. Es solo eso.**

**-¿Te imaginas doce años juntas? Wow... ¿Y no nos matamos en el intento?-** bromeo Quinn para no mostrar la emoción que la invadía por las palabras de su chica que le golpeo el hombro. **-¡Auch! Creo que deberías dejar de golpearme asi por que no llegare ni a los tres años que deberán ponerme un hombro nuevo.**

**-Deja de decir estupideces, ¿Quieres?-** replico Rachel riéndose antes de besar suavemente a su novia. **-Te amo.**

**-Te amo más-** susurro Quinn con los ojos cerrados una sonrisa imposible de borrar. **-Sera mejor que le lea a nuestra hija sino nos...**

**-Nuestra hija-** enfatizo Rachel mirando hacia donde estaba Beth recostada al lado de Shelby. **-Se quedo dormida. Mírala, es cierto... pero a mi si me gustaría que me leyeras. Jamas lo haces, con lo que me gusta tu voz, y tampoco me cantas, ¿Por que jamas quisiste cantarme, Quinnie?**

**-Por que cada vez que lo hacia te entregaba una parte de mi y no quería. Ya tenias todo de mi, ¿Para que querías más?-** fue la respuesta de la rubia ojeando el libro de Beth que tenia en su mano pero Rachel la giro para que la mirase. **-¿Ahora que hice?**

**-Esa frase es mía, mi amor-** indico la morena con una sonrisa de lado.** -Lo quiero todo de ti, Quinn. Por eso mismo ahora me leerás y a la noche me cantaras.**

**-Para la noche tengo planes mejores-** susurro la rubia mordiendo el cuello de su chica que soltó una pequeña risa.

**-Ok, creo que el canto a la noche puede esperar pero la lectura ahora no. Así que léeme-** ordeno Rachel besando fugazmente los labios de la rubia antes de acomodarse mejor en sus piernas. **-_'La fabula de los tres hermanos'_. Esa quiero que me leas.**

**-Ok... _"Había una vez..."_-** empezó Quinn pero Rachel la interrumpió.

**-¿Por que todos los cuentos para niños empiezan con_ 'Había una vez...'_?** **¿Y si no había una vez? ¿No podrían empezar con _'Hace muchos años atrás...'_?-** cuestiono la morena mirando a su novia que le devolvió la mirada con una ceja en alto. **-Esta bien. lo siento. Continua.**

**-Como decía...** _**"Había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban a la hora del crepúsculo por una solitaria y sinuosa carretera...-**_ continuo Quinn pero Rachel la interrumpió de nuevo.

**-¿Había carreteras en la época de Beedle el Bardo? Me pregunto si serán como las carreteras de hoy en día-** se dijo más a si misma que a Quinn que volvía a mirarla con una ceja en alto. -**No sé, Quinnie. Era un brujo, ¿No? Supongo que si no había carreteras buenas, él se encargaba de crearlas con su varita.**

**-Y luego me preguntas por que no te leo-** repuso Fabray negando con la cabeza. **-Eres peor que Santana.**

**-¿A Santana le leíste?-** pregunto Rachel con seriedad cruzándose de brazos y al que se le sumo su ceño fruncido cuando Quinn no respondió. **-Te estoy hablando, Lucy. ¿A Santana le leíste?**

**-Solo fue una vez. Estaba enferma y cuando esta asi parece una niña pequeña-** fue la respuesta de la rubia intentando abrazar a su chica nuevamente pero esta se negó. **-Oh, vamos. ¿Te vas a enojar por que le leí a San, mi hermanita, una sola vez? Vamos, mi Frodo. Ni quiera estaba con sus cinco sentidos alertas como para darse cuenta.**

**-No me importa. A ella si le lees y a mi no, ¡Qué bonito!-** ironizo Rachel haciendo reír a su chica que esta vez si logro abrazarla. **-No me dirijas la palabra, Fabray. Al menos no dentro de los cinco minutos.**

**-Si te sirve de consuelo, y apela a mi defensa, no sabia que mi voz te gustaba-** susurro Quinn acariciando la espalda de la morena mientras ésta escondía su rostro en el cuello de la rubia.** -De haberlo sabido te hubiese leído mucho antes.**

**-Sigo molesta, pero quiero que me leas y no quiero saber si le leíste a alguna otra mujer aparte de Santana. Me conformo con pensar que solo ella y yo tuvimos ese privilegio-** resoplo la morena haciendo reír a Quinn.

**-Créeme, solo tú, San, Aly, Britt, Eleo y Beth fueron las únicas que tuvieron 'el privilegio' de escucharme leer-** afirmo Quinn y Rachel la miro a los ojos. **-Lo juro, amor. Solo ustedes y Alex obviamente, y también Puck cuando estaba embarazada de Beth, pero eso es por que son mis chicos. Ni siquiera a Ty le leí.**

**-Wow... bueno, suerte que solo somos siete personas. Por un momento pensé que habían más-** bromeo Rachel mordiendo el cuello de la rubia. **-Pero como me gusta llevar la ventaja en todo, ahora mismo empezaras a leerme este libro y cuando lleguemos a casa me leerás los de la biblioteca.**

**-Son demasiados libros, amor-** indico Quinn intentando recordar la cantidad de libros que tenia en su biblioteca personal. **-Me llevara toda la eternidad leerte los libros, Rach.**

**-Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante-** dictamino Rachel mordiéndose el labio. **-Ya te lo dije una vez: 'Por siempre' es solo el comienzo.**

* * *

Como siempre gracias por todo y a todos :)

**Hop:** Gracias... y no me gusta mucho el drama. Solo lo justo y necesario :)

**Sol:** Gracias a vos y también espero leernos pronto :)

Hasta la próxima. Volveré cuando menos me esperen!

Besos & Abrazos :)


	35. 35 - Cambios

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo juego con ellos :P**

**Capitulo 35. Cambios**

La fecha de estreno de Los Locos Addams llego y con ella también la invitación por parte de Santana hacia sus amigos para que fueran a verla sobre el escenario, incluyendo a Quinn y Rachel.

**-Escúchenme bien, par de siamesas. Me importa poco que el plumífero de St. James sea el protagonista de la obra. Ustedes irán a verme bailar a mí, igual que lo hará mi novia y el resto de mis amigos-** Había sentenciado la latina cuando las invito y las chicas habían puesto sus obvias razones para no asistir.

**-¿Tú quieres ir?-** le pregunto Quinn a Rachel en un susurro. **-Amo a Santana pero...**

**-Quiero ir y apoyarla a ella, como sé que ella lo hará cuando sea el estreno de mi obra-** interrumpió Rachel con convicción. **-No me importa Jesse. Es un momento especial para San y quiero estar ahí... a su lado. ¿Tú quieres ir?**

**-Santana es mi hermana. Es obvio que la apoyare... y además quiero verle la cara al idiota cuando nos vea allí-** respondió Quinn con una sonrisa de lado.

**-No busques problemas, Quinnie-** advirtió la morena dándole la espalda a su chica.

Ahora allí estaban, en el teatro bajo una enorme marquesina que anunciaba el nombre de la obra con la imagen de sus protagonistas, entre ellos St. James con su arrogante sonrisa. Aquello le formo un nudo en el estomago a Quinn. No habían vuelto a ver al chico desde que le dio aquella paliza pero ahora allí estaba, con su novia agarrada a su mano izquierda y su hija aferrada a su mano derecha entrando a aquel teatro para ver a su mejor amiga sobre el escenario.

La prensa teatral y no teatral estaba allí y eso también la ponía nerviosa. Sabía que la actriz principal de la Bella y la Bestia entrando al espectáculo de Los Locos Addams donde actuaba su ex novio era algo que los periodistas no se perderían. Hizo ademan de soltar la mano de Rachel cuando el señor Harper apareció junto con Paul Johnson para promocionar también su obra. La morena al ver lo que pretendía no se lo permitió, se aferro con fuerza y seriamente le dijo:

**-Si me van a idolatrar que sea por lo que soy realmente y no por lo que aparento ser.**

Durante toda la semana lo hablaron a eso. El señor Harper le aviso a cada miembro de la obra que pronto comenzarían con las promociones, entrevistas, fotos, apariciones públicas, etc. Aquello inquieto tanto a Rachel como a Quinn. La morena consulto sobre el tema con el señor Harper, le pregunto si el hecho de que supieran que estaba con una mujer afectaría a la obra. El director expreso su opinión al respecto y le dijo que al menos por un tiempo lo mejor era no decir nada, más que nada por el bien de ella pero aun así si Rachel quería decirle al mundo su amor por Quinn él no se oponía, más que nada porque era su actriz fetiche y él la apoyaría incondicionalmente.

**-¿Yo sería como Johnny Deep y usted como Tim Burton?-** Pregunto Rachel con gracia haciendo reír al director y de paso eliminar la tensión.

Al llegar a la casa se lo consulto a Quinn y la rubia estuvo de acuerdo con el señor Harper en algún punto. Más precisamente en el de guardar el secreto, lo que de cierta forma molesto a Rachel. Ella estaba dispuesta a gritarle al mundo entero su amor por la rubia y… ¿Ésta le pedía que no lo hiciera?

**-No quiero que pierdas oportunidades por mi culpa-** había sido la última palabra de Quinn antes de tomar su chaqueta y salir del departamento.

Fabray sabía que eso era algo que pasaría, aun así no daría su brazo a torcer. Rachel no lo entendía, ella sabía lo que la morena había luchado por esa oportunidad y no podía desperdiciarla por decir que estaba con ella, aunque era lo que más anhelaba. Quizás no era el momento que la relación de ambas saliera a la luz, al menos no por ahora. Por el bien de Rachel y su carrera lo mejor era eso.

**-Te llama el señor Harper. Deberías ir con él-** comento la rubia soltando la mano de su novia que la miro con el ceño fruncido. **-Beth y yo te esperaremos adentro.**

Y sin más se fue dejando a Rachel allí parada fulminándola con la mirada y las irrefrenables ganas de golpearla por su actitud. Dejo escapar un resoplido y se acerco hacia el señor Harper que la esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

**-¿Problemas con tu chica?-** susurro el director abrazando a la morena por la cintura mientras ésta le regalaba una sonrisa a las cámaras.

**-Lo mismo de siempre. Sigue con el mismo pensamiento-** fue la respuesta de Rachel mirándolo significativamente un segundo. **-Cree que me perjudica y no entiende que no estaría aquí parada junto a usted de no ser por ella.**

**-Solo trata de ser sensata, Rachel. Entiéndela tú a ella-** indico el señor Harper acariciando con ternura a la morena. **-Ahí te está demostrando lo mucho que te ama. Tanto que está dispuesta jugar a las escondidas por tu bien y el de tu carrera.**

**-Desde ya le advierto que no fingiré salir con mi co-protagonista para promocionar la obra-** sentencio Rachel dejando en claro que si no podía estar con su novia no estaría con nadie más. **–O es Quinn o no es nadie.**

**-Jamás les pedí algo así a mis actores y no lo haré ahora. Yo no me manejo así-** fue la respuesta del señor Harper avanzando con la morena y con Paul a su lado hacia la entrada del teatro.

A lo lejos vio a Quinn jugando y sonriendo con Beth en las butacas mientras que al lado de la pequeña estaba Puck, Britt, Eleonor, Ashley, Alyson, Kurt y Luke, con el cual Hummel estaba cada vez más cerca. Rachel sospechaba que solo era cuestión antes de que le anunciara su noviazgo con el chico de los ojos azules.

Se despidió del señor Harper con un beso en la mejilla y de Paul con un abrazo tierno antes de ir hacia donde estaba su novia mirándola con una ceja en alto. Río para sí misma al darse cuenta de lo que esa mirada significaba. Quinn no quería que dijera a los cuatro vientos que estaban juntas pero se ponía celosa de Paul.

_-¿En qué quedamos, Fabray?-_ se pregunto mentalmente con gracia sentándose al lado de Quinn.

Se cruzo de piernas provocándola, dejando al descubierto una importante porción de piel que llevo a Quinn a tragar saliva nerviosamente. La rubia decidió enfocar su mirada hacia el frente pero aun así no pudo evitar mirar a su chica cuando ésta se corrió el pelo hacia un costado dejando al descubierto su cuello.

**-Lo que estás haciendo está mal-** le susurro al oído haciendo sonreír de lado a Rachel que la miro con picardía. **–Estas provocándome, Berry. Sé lo que intentas y no lo vas a conseguir. No se llevaran la primicia.**

**-¿De qué hablas, Quinnie?-** pregunto con fingida inocencia pero cuando la rubia iba a contestar las luces se apagaron completamente. **–Silencio. La obra dará comienzo.**

Y así fue como Quinn se pasó casi dos horas viendo aquella obra, viendo como el estúpido de St. James cantaba y bailaba. También vio a las bailarinas que ella golpeo junto con Santana y por supuesto vio a su amiga sobre el escenario. Se sentía orgullosa de Santana, la latina se merecía ese puesto y quizás si tuviera la oportunidad también demostraría que tenía talento para la actuación, quizás no tanto como Rachel pero si el suficiente para defenderse y establecerse.

Sonrió con ternura cuando descubrió como Beth miraba el espectáculo completamente absorta. Definitivamente el estar mucho tiempo con Shelby la había hecho una ávida fanática del teatro y el hecho de pasar el último tiempo con Rachel no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Otra sonrisa se instalo en sus labios cuando su chica apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y tomo su mano para entrelazar sus dedos. Tras esa acción miro alrededor en busca de alguien que pudiera verlas en esa posición y que pudiera afectar a Rachel y cuando no lo encontró se permitió relajarse y disfrutar de ese momento. La morena rodó los ojos. Ella era la "famosa" de la pareja y era Quinn quien se preocupaba por su reputación. ¿Qué parte de que no le importaba nada solamente ella no entendía? Esa situación comenzaba a cansarla. Amaba a su rubia pero odiaba que se comportara de esa manera y tenía la leve sospecha de que eso era solo el comienzo.

**-Creo que la hormiga del suelo nos está mirando. Sera mejor que me aparte de ti, quizás puede hablar con el Dr. Dolittle y éste habla con la prensa-** susurro Rachel con ironía alejándose de su novia que la miro con reproche.

**-Sabes que es por tu bien-** remarco la rubia en el mismo tono de voz. **–Rachel, no seas caprichosa.**

**-¿Caprichosa? ¿Ser honesta con todos desde el principio es ser caprichosa?-** replico la morena, esta vez con enojo. **–Perfecto, Fabray. Haremos las cosas como tú quieras pero después no te quejes cuando tengas que verme de la mano de otro fingiendo para la prensa que es mi novio, cuando él pueda besarme en la calle con total libertad y tú tengas que verlo en las revistas o la televisión.**

Aquello dejo completamente muda a Quinn. Iba a decir algo respecto eso cuando de repente la obra llego a su fin y todos se pararon para regalar un caluroso aplauso. Ella no fue la excepción por lo que también aplaudió, aunque su aplauso era más para Santana que para la obra en general. Sobre el escenario vio a su amiga que le regalo una sonrisa acompañada de sus pulgares hacia arriba, también lanzo un beso al aire pero estaba segura que aquello era para Brittany que aplaudía emocionada y gritaba cosas como _'Esa es mi chica'_ y _'Te quiero, San'_.

Poco a poco fueron saliendo de la sala y ya se encontraban en la salida cuando los fotógrafos y periodistas comenzaron a entrevistar a los protagonistas de la obra. Entre ellos, Jesse.

**-Jesse, Jesse, aquí. ¿Qué se siente que tu ex novia y futura competencia haya estado entre el público viéndote actuar?-** cuestiono uno de los periodistas mientras el chico les regalaba su mejor sonrisa.

**-Sinceramente se siente bien. Rachel es importante para mí, siempre lo fue-** fue la respuesta de Jesse mirando fugazmente a la morena con una sonrisa. **–De no haber sido por un error mío hoy estaríamos juntos, pero las cosas pasan por algo. No la considero mi competencia porque a pesar de todo la aprecio. Ella tiene un enorme talento y merece ser mostrado. Me alegra que el señor Harper la haya convocado para un proyecto tan importante y de verdad les deseo toda la suerte del mundo con la obra.**

**-Si las cosas están tan bien como dices, ¿Se podría decir que hablamos de una posible reconciliación?-** cuestiono otra periodista, esta vez una rubia alta.

**-No lo creo, como dije Rachel fue importante para mí. Es más, lo sigue siendo pero yo estoy muy bien con mi pareja y ella con la suya-** fue la respuesta de St. James guiñándole un ojo a la morena que lo miraba sorprendida. **–Lastime mucho a Rachel, hice cosas que no debía pero sinceramente me alegra saber y comprobar que la persona que hoy está a su lado la cuida y la ama como yo jamás ni ningún otro ser de este planeta lo lograremos hacer.**

**-¿Se podría decir que es un chico afortunado el novio de Rachel?-** volvió a preguntar la rubia con una sonrisa mientras Jesse volvía a mirar a la morena que lo miro expectante.

**-Algo así-** fue la respuesta de St. James después de unos segundos. **–Y debo decir que también es muy fuerte, físicamente hablando. Pude comprobarlo perfectamente.**

**-¿A este imbécil que le pasa?-** pregunto Quinn en un susurro que obviamente Rachel escucho. **–¿Ahora se le da por defenderte y hablar bien de ti? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está loco? ¿Se fumo algo?**

**-¿Quieres que lo golpeemos, tía Quinn?-** pregunto Alyson con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se sujetaba el pelo en una coleta en alto. **–Espera que salga la tía San y nos encargaremos de él. Ya lo veras.**

**-Ustedes no harán nada-** sentencio Rachel con seriedad tomando la mano de Beth que frunció el ceño al ver quien se acercaba a ellas. **–Beth, cielo ¿Pasa algo?**

**-Creo que soy yo el causante de su cara-** intervino Jesse con las manos en los bolsillos mirando a las Fabray que lo miraban fulminantemente mientras Alyson esbozaba una sonrisa diabólica. **–Hola, Quinn. Tranquila, vengo en son de paz. Demasiado ya tuve en nuestro último encuentro.**

**-Te merecías eso y mucho más-** replico la rubia colocándose delante de Rachel y enfrentándolo con la mirada. **-¿Qué quieres, St. James? Porque eso de que estés jugando al buen samaritano no me lo creo, ¿Cómo fue que pasaste de ser el estúpido egoísta más grande de la ciudad a ser el chico más bueno?**

**-Entiendo tus dudas, Quinn, pero como dije lastime demasiado a Rachel. Ya no más-** Respondió Jesse mirándola a los ojos. **–Todo este tiempo estuve pensando muchísimo y…**

**-Wow… ¿Tú piensas?-** intervino Alyson colocándose al lado de su tía cruzada de brazos.

**-Digna sobrina de Quinn y fiel seguidora de Santana-** susurro St. James más para sí mismo que para las dos rubias que intercambiaron una fugaz mirada. **–No espero que me crean porque sé que no lo harán, pero ahora estoy siendo cien por cierto sincero cuando digo que no quiero lastimar a Rachel.**

**-¿Y por qué deberíamos creerte? Si mal no recuerdo le fuiste infiel y la lastimaste, St. James-** recordó Quinn con los dientes apretados mientras se acercaba al chico para quedar más cerca de él. **-¿Qué pretendes?**

**-No pretendo nada, Fabray, y me da lo mismo si me crees o no-** fue la respuesta de Jesse mirando a Rachel que observaba todo en completo silencio. **-Cuando quieras nos tomamos un café y hablamos, Rach. De verdad ya no quiero pelear más. Si te veo por ahí quiero saludarte, sin rencores, sin reproches, sin nada. Como los viejos conocidos que somos. Debes creerme, ya estoy cansado de ser malvado.**

**-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Problemas?-** cuestiono l voz de Santana llegando de la mano de Brittany que miraba todo con una sonrisa radiante. **–Jesse, deja a mis chicas y vete. Las cámaras y los micrófonos están por allá. Piérdete.**

**-Sí, será lo mejor-** indico el chico mirando tanto a Quinn como a Rachel. **–Todo lo que dije fue cierto, Rachel, y la invitación a tomar un café estará siempre vigente. Me gustaría hablar contigo-** La morena asintió más por inercia que por otra cosa antes de que St. James dirigiera su vista hacia la latina. **-Por cierto, Santana. Estuviste genial sobre el escenario.**

**-Lo sé, todo lo que yo hago es genial-** afirmo la latina con orgullo.

**-Sobre todo el sexo-** agrego Brittany haciendo ruborizar a su chica y arrancando un intento de sonrisa del rostro serio de Quinn. **–Adiós, Jesse.**

**-Adiós, Brittany-** se despidió el chico alejándose de allí y tomando la mano de una joven que Rachel se imagino que sería la nueva novia de Jesse.

Toco el hombro de Quinn que no había dejado de mirar a St. James en ningún momento, procesando todo aquello. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿A qué se debía ese cambio tan repentino? ¿Y si con esa amabilidad quería reconquistar a Rachel?

**-Quinn, ¿Puedes mirarme?-** escucho que le susurraba la voz de la morena girándola hacia ella. Miro alrededor en busca de sus amigos pero estos ya se dirigían hacia sus vehículos. **–Amor, deja de pensar en lo que sea que estés pensando. Hoy es la noche de Santana, no de Jesse, ¿Ok?**

**-¿Y si él intenta… ya sabes, reconquistarte?-** pregunto la rubia en un susurro tembloroso. **–Los dos actores de las obras más importantes de la ciudad juntos. Sería una buena promoción, ¿No te parece?**

**-Yo no quiero hacer mi carrera a bases de promociones, Lucy. Lo hare a base de mi talento-** replico la morena cruzándose de brazos completamente enojada. **–Y solo para que lo sepas, el día que aparezca mi rostro en la primera plana adjudicándome un romance será el día que tú y yo nos estemos besando en plena calle sin importarnos nada.**

Con una sonrisa que mezclaba la satisfacción y la molestia, Rachel se fue de allí directamente hacia el auto de su novia que se había quedando parada mirando a la morena que otra vez le había dejado con la palabra en la boca.

Camino con lentitud hacia su vehículo viendo como Rachel había optado por sentarse en el asiento de atrás con Beth entre sus brazos mientras miraba por la ventanilla. Alyson era la que ocupaba el asiento de copiloto mirando a su tía y a la morena alternativamente notando la situación de tensión. Rodó los ojos cuando comprendió que era lo que pasaba.

Durante el viaje ninguna dijo nada, Beth se quedo dormida en las piernas de Rachel y Quinn por un momento sintió envidia de su propia hija. Alyson había optado por poner música en estéreo del vehículo e iba cantando por lo bajo mientras tocaba una batería invisible siguiendo el ritmo de la canción que sonaba en ese momento.

Rachel por su parte fingía ignorar a su chica cuando era todo lo contrario. Muchas fueron las miradas que le lanzo al igual que muchas también fueron las que Quinn le lanzo a ella por el retrovisor. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron simplemente sonrieron al mismo tiempo, haciéndole saber a la otra que todo estaba bien, sintiéndose estúpidas por jugar a aquel juego donde ninguna cedería y sabían que eso no cambiaría, pero sabiendo que si podían hacer cambiar de opinión a la otra al menos lo intentarían. Quinn pensando en el futuro profesional de su chica y Rachel pensando en su futuro al lado de la rubia.

Quinn detuvo el automóvil frente al edificio donde estaba el departamento de Zach. Se bajo y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de su auto despertando a Beth para llevarla hacia el hogar de Alex donde juntos pasarían una noche de primos mientras ellas se iban a festejar por el debut de Santana.

**-Despídete de Rachel, cielo-** le susurro Quinn a su hija que aun seguía dormida. Con los ojos cerrados Beth le dio un beso en la mejilla a la morena que le regalo otro pero en la cabeza acompañado de un _'Hasta mañana, princesa'_. **–Ahora despídete de Alyson.**

**-Adiós, Aly-** se despidió Beth bostezando. **–Cuida a mis mamás.**

**-Y tú cuida mi dormitorio, ¿Trato hecho?-** pregunto Gallagher tendiéndole una mano a su prima que se la acepto con una sonrisa en los labios. **–Ah, y también cuida a Alex. Te veo en la mañana, Beth.**

Quinn le sonrió con agradecimiento hacia su sobrina que se hizo la desentendida. La rubia negó con la cabeza antes de abandonar el auto con su hija en brazos.

**-¿Qué paso entre mi tía y tú, Alf?-** pregunto Alyson sentándose el lado de Rachel viendo como Quinn entraba a dejar a Beth. **-¿Sigue sin querer aflojar?**

**-Dice que es por mí bien, que es por mi futuro y todo eso que tú escuchaste la vez pasada-** respondió Rachel completamente frustrada. **–La entiendo, Aly, pero ella debe entenderme a mí. ¿Qué hay de malo en que quiera ser sincera desde el principio? Decirles a todos que amo a una mujer siendo yo una, ¿Está mal?**

**-Para algunas personas si lo está, para otras no. Es la sociedad ambigua en la que vivimos. Tenemos diferentes tipos de pensadores-** respondió Alyson encogiéndose de hombros. **–Tenemos los que piensan que está mal porque es anti natural y todas esas cosas que dicen sacadas de la biblia, como si la esclavitud en esos tiempos no fuera igual de "abominable" que la homosexualidad.**

**-¿Tú no eres la que va a la iglesia casi todos los domingos?-** bromeo Rachel haciendo reír a Alyson que la tomo de la mano. **-¿Por qué ese pensamiento tan… distinto a lo que piensa la iglesia?**

**-Creo en Dios, no en la iglesia. Creo que tienen un doble discurso. Se llenan la boca hablando de que Dios nos ama a todos por igual pero si dices que eres gay te irás al infierno por 'pecador', ¿Dónde quedo el amor de Dios entonces? ¿Dónde quedo eso de _'Dios es amor'_? El amor es el amor, venga de la mano de quien venga, peor es vivir con rencor, odio y todos esos sentimientos negativos que te oscurecen el alma.**

**-Wow… No pensé que pensaras de esa manera-** susurro Rachel con los ojos abiertos mientras Alyson sonreía con timidez. **–Es un pensamiento fuerte y cuestionable… También bastante libre. Eso me gusta.**

**-Gracias. Lo hablamos a esto con tía Quinn varias veces y ambas tenemos la teoría de aquellos que se llenan la boca hablando de que está mal el amor entre personas de un mismo sexo son las mismas que después engañan a sus parejas, esposas, esposos, maltratan a sus hijos, etc. Entonces, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ser gay y ser ese tipo de persona?-** cuestiono Alyson al aire encogiéndose de hombros. **–Somos todos lo mismo. No te define lo que eres, sino quien eres. Tía Quinn no entendió esa parte todavía y tú tampoco se lo haces fácil, Rachel.**

**-¿Qué no se lo hago fácil? ¿Querer decirle a todos que estoy al lado de una mujer espectacular y perfecta es _'no hacerlo fácil'_?-** cuestiono la morena molesta y cruzándose de brazos.

**-¿Qué pasa si la cosa fuera al revés? ¿Qué pasa si fuera Quinn la estrella de Broadway y tú su novia?-** rebatió Alyson descruzando los brazos de Rachel. **-Y si ella quisiera gritarle al mundo que tú eres al amor de su vida pero tú sabes que recién empieza y sabes lo jodido que es este ámbito, entonces, ¿Qué harías? ¿La dejarías seguir adelante sabiendo que eso puede afectar a su futuro? Tu solo piénsalo, Rachel-** agrego viendo como Quinn salía del edificio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-¿De qué hablaban?-** Pregunto la rubia entrando al automóvil siendo testigo de cómo tanto su sobrina como Rachel se quedaban en silencio. **-¿Está todo bien o es uno de los tantos secretos que guardan entre ustedes y que nadie más puede saber?**

**-Sí, le estaba contando a Berry lo grandioso que es tener sexo con Derek. Parecía medio tonto pero la verdad es que no-** respondió Alyson con malicia haciendo fruncir el ceño a su tía lo que la llevo a soltar una carcajada. **–Es broma, tía Quinn. Tendrías que haber visto tu cara, ¿Cierto, Pulgarcito?**

**-Cierto. Quinnie y sus celos-** intervino Rachel riéndose mientras la rubia las miraba a ambas con los ojos entrecerrados antes de sentarse correctamente al volante y emprender viaje hacia donde estaba esperándolas Santana. Rachel pasó entre los asientos sentándose en el de copiloto regalándole caricias a su novia. -**Ya, amor. Vamos que San nos espera y ya sabemos que no le gusta que la hagan esperar.**

**-Aun sigo sin entender por qué Alyson va con nosotras. Es menor de edad, no puede estar en un bar y mucho menos beber-** remarco Quinn mirando a su sobrina que se puso entre los dos asientos de adelante para encender de nuevo el estéreo.

**-El mes que viene cumplo dieciséis-** recordó Alyson como si eso marcara la diferencia. Rachel apretó los labios para no reír de la posible discusión que se avecinaba entre su rubia y Gallagher.

Era mejor eso antes que pensar y darle la razón a la sobrina de su novia. Alyson tenía razón, debía ponerse del lado de Quinn y ver la situación al revés. La rubia solo quería cuidarla y después de todo vivir un tiempo 'en las sombras' no haría la diferencia. Estarían juntas sin importar qué, al menos por su parte seria así. Ella haría lo que fuera para seguir como hasta ahora por lo tanto, y al menos por ahora, jugaría al juego de Quinn. Aunque si en algún momento llegaban a preguntarle sobre su vida personal y salía el nombre de su rubia a la luz ella no la negaría.

**-Por cierto, Berry-** repuso Alyson sacando de los pensamientos a la morena que le regalo una sonrisa. **-¿Crees que el tío Hummel me ayudaría a organizar mi cumpleaños?**

**-Claro. Va a estar en el bar, lo consultamos con él ahora allí-** respondió Rachel con alegría tomando inconscientemente la mano de su chica pero mirando a Gallagher. **–Prepárate para escuchar sus gritos de emoción. Estará más que feliz de saber que lo tienes en cuenta para algo tan importante como tu cumpleaños.**

Y Rachel no sé equivoco en su pronóstico. Al entrar al bar fueron directamente hacia el lugar donde había reservado Santana que también funcionaba como restaurante. Al llegar junto a sus amigos, y después de realizar su pedido, Alyson le comento a Kurt su idea y el chico empezó a gritar haciendo que Santana, que estaba a su lado, quedara sorda momentáneamente, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo la latina.

**-Ya me lo estoy imaginando. ¿Noche de época? ¡No! Mmm… ¿Noche temática? Me gusta eso-** comentaba Kurt más para sí mismo que para el resto de la mesa o la festejante misma. **–Podría ser de disfraces… o de antifaces me gusta más, ¿Tú qué opinas, rubia diabólica?**

**-Mmm… no sé, ¿Tía San? ¿Qué opinas?-** pregunto Alyson haciendo cruzar de brazos a Quinn. **–Cambia esa cara, tía Q. A ti también iba a preguntarte, ¿No dicen que lo mejor es para el final?**

**-Ey, ¿Estas queriendo decir que yo soy lo peor?-** cuestiono Santana frunciendo el ceño mientras Alyson negaba con la cabeza. **–Digo, como me preguntaste primero a mí.**

**-Ya dejen a Aly en paz- **intervino Puck con una cerveza en la mano mientras abrazaba por los hombros a la sobrina de Quinn. **–Están ignorando el hecho más importante de toda esta discusión... ¡LA FIESTA! Descuida, mini Quinn. Yo me ofrezco para ser el Dj y para traer el alcohol.**

**-Tú no vas a traer nada, Puckerman-** advirtió Quinn con el ceño fruncido. **–Y lo digo en serio.**

**-Ya, tía Quinn. No seas aguafiestas. Además no sería fiesta si no hubiera alcohol-** indico Alyson mientras todos asentían con la cabeza dándole la razón. Todos menos Quinn que negó con la cabeza. **–Oh, ¿Te pones en mala? Perfecto. Rachel-** fue lo último que dijo Gallagher señalando con la cabeza a su tía.

**-Descuida. Yo me encargo-** afirmo la morena con una sonrisa dulce antes de mirar a su novia a la cual le acaricio el rostro con ternura. **–Amor, Aly tiene razón. No sería una fiesta sin alcohol. Además no es que beberemos en exceso, solo serán unas cuantas bebidas y nosotras estaremos ahí para controlar todo. ¿Qué te parece? Si quieres lo hablamos con Frannie y Zach para que estés más tranquila.**

**-No haremos nada hasta hablar con ellos, ¿Ok?-** cedió Quinn después de unos minutos pensando dirigiéndose tanto a su sobrina como a su novia que le regalo un fugaz beso mientras sus amigos se reían. **–¿De qué se ríen?**

**-De como Frodo te dominó y no necesito pedirle ayuda a Gandalf para hacerlo-** respondió la latina riéndose. Recibiendo una mirada seria por parte de su chica. **-¿Qué pasa, B?**

**-No me gusta que te rías de Quinnie. Ella está enamorada por eso hace lo que Rachie le dice-** respondió Britt jugando con su botella de cerveza.** –Ya sé que es divertido, es más me quiero reír de ella pero hacerlo en su cara está mal porque eso le pega justo en su orgullo y ya sabemos cómo es el orgullo Fabray.**

**-Esta… bien. Ya no me reiré más de ella-** repuso Santana mientras Ashley se reía apuntándola. **-¿De qué te ríes, pelirroja?**

**-¿Quién es la dominada ahora?-** se burlo Carter recibiendo un manotazo por parte de Eleonor. **–Auch, ¿Por qué me golpeas, mi amor?**

**-Porque te burlas de San-** respondió la morocha con una ceja en alto. **–Ya sé que ella empezó burlándose de Quinn, pobrecita, que no se puede resistir a los encantos de Rachel. Aunque pensándolo bien yo tampoco podría resistirme mucho a esas piernas que están bastante… hermosas.**

**-¡Cuidado con lo que dices!-** exclamaron Fabray y Carter al mismo tiempo mientras Rachel se ruborizaba.

**-Ahora lo pienso, Quinn. Eres una maldita hija de perra, con el perdón y el respeto de Judy-** agrego Eleonor de manera pensativa haciendo reír a Santana, Brittany, Kurt y Puck mientras Alyson negaba con la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios, Rachel apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su chica mientras ésta y Ashley miraban con una ceja en alto a Page. **–O sea, yo tengo a mi chica y todas y cada una de las mujeres de esta mesa están que se parten solas de lo buenas que están…**

**-Gracias-** dijeron al unísono Santana, Britt, Alyson, Kurt y Puck.

**-Dije 'mujeres', Puckerman-** aclaro Eleonor mientras el chico se encogía de hombros.

**-Yo también quería partirme de lo bueno que estoy-** se defendió Puck haciendo reír a toda la mesa. **–Ey, ¿Qué hay de Hummel? ¿Por qué a él no se lo aclaras también?**

**-Porque él está bien ahí-** respondió Eleonor quitándole importancia. **–Como sea, decía que yo tengo a mi chica…- **Le regalo una sonrisa a Ashley que se ruborizo. **–Pero creo que, y estoy segura de que Santana estará de acuerdo conmigo, las piernas de Rachel son las mejores de esta mesa. Después de las de mi chica, claro está.**

**-Ey, las de mi novia van primero-** replico Santana rápidamente. **–Pero estoy de acuerdo en que las piernas del Hobbit están… buenísimas. Fabray, tiene la maldita suerte de tenerlas alrededor de su cintura. No es que yo quiera las piernas de Berry alrededor mío por que las únicas piernas que quiero alrededor mío son las de mi Britt…-** agrego cuando todas las miradas se posaron en ella. **–Pero seamos sinceros, ¿Quién no fantaseo con las piernas de Rachel?**

**-Ya está decidido entonces-** intervino Puck sorprendiendo a todos. **–Si Quinn no quiere que haya alcohol en la fiesta, mi princesa judía va a usar durante toda una semana solamente shortcitos. Así que tú eliges, Q. No, una semana no. ¡Un mes!**

**-Tú no te opongas, enana, total…-** ironizo la rubia cuando su chica se encogió de hombros por la propuesta. **-Solo yo tengo derecho y acceso a esas piernas así que... Está bien, habrá alcohol pero antes solo quiero decir tres cosas: la primera, antes que nada hablaremos sobre este tema con Frannie y Zach. Si ellos lo aprueban hacemos la fiesta; La segunda, en el caso de que la fiesta se haga, no quiero que el estúpido de Derek este allí presente.**

**-Ey, yo pensaba hacer las paces con él-** interrumpió Santana con una sonrisa diabólica que indicaba lo contrario. **-No, en serio. Pensaba invitarle una copa, hablar de nuestras vidas, que es lo que se siente llevar una bolsa en la cabeza por temor a que las personas te reconozcan por las fotos y...**

**-Tú lo que quieres es que seguir torturándolo-** intervino Ashley jugando inconscientemente con la mano de Eleonor que la miraba completamente ensimismada. **-Eso es lo que pasa. Tú quieres emborracharlo y humillarlo de nuevo, ¿Qué piensas hacer esta vez? ¿Emborracharlo hasta hacerlo perder la conciencia y luego hacerle creer que tuvo sexo con un enano de yeso?**

**-Es buena esa. Rachel, ¿Finges ser el enano por un rato mientras te sacamos las fotos incriminatorias?-** pregunto Santana haciendo reír a la morena que negó con la cabeza mientras Quinn fruncía el ceño.** -No, mejor no. Tener fotos contigo no es vergonzoso ni humillante...**

**-Es la cosa más dulce que dijiste hasta el momento, San-** remarco Britt mirando a su novia que se encogió de hombros antes de sentir los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos.

**-Si, como sea-** soltó la latina restándole importancia mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosa que hizo que Alyson y Quinn se mirasen con complicidad. Fabray iba a decir algo sobre eso pero Rachel le apretó suavemente la rodilla y prefirió guardar silencio. Más tarde se burlaría de Santana. **-Me gusta tu idea, Carter. Pasa a la lista de 'venganzas futuras'. Yo pensaba algo más así como emborracharlo y luego vestirlo de mujer o con la ropa de Hummel… que es casi lo mismo.**

**-Ey, que a mí me gusta cómo se viste el tío Hummel-** lo defendió Alyson abrazando al chico por los hombros mientras éste hacia pucheros. **-Él marca tendencia.**

**-¿En algún momento me dejaran terminar mis tres puntos?-** pregunto Quinn con celos mientras su sobrina y Rachel intercambian una mirada entre cómplice y divertida.

**-Dejemos que hable su máxima eminencia-** se burlo Santana realizando una pequeña reverencia. **-Adelante, Lady Fabray. Escuchamos su último punto.**

**-Mmm... Me olvide cual era el tercer punto-** murmuro Quinn completamente frustrada mientras el resto de la mesa se reía. **-No se burlen. Estoy segura que era algo importante.**

**-Sí, era importantísimo-** ironizo Santana rodando los ojos y causando más risas en la mesa. **-Vayamos a lo importante, ¿Donde este el brindis en honor a mi?**

**-Ya iba a llegar ese momento. Por culpa de esa ansiedad...-** empezó Rachel pero la latina levanto una mano deteniéndola.

**-Y por culpa de tu enanismo yo no puedo abrazarte sin tener que tirarme al suelo para hacerlo. Es broma, Berry-** le sonrió a la morena que negó con la cabeza rodando los ojos. **-¿Quien empieza con el brindis? No, Brittany, tú no. Tú me dirás tu discurso en privado.**

**-Empezare yo-** intervino Puck con la copa en la mano y poniéndose de pie. **-Mmm... Confieso que estoy nervioso. Jamás di un discurso y mucho menos me sentí el macho alfa principal, pero de cierto modo lo soy, ¿No? Mírenme, soy apuesto, musculoso, todas las hembras mueren por mí...**

**-Menos nosotras seis, macho alfa-** se burlo Quinn chocando su mano con la de Santana y posteriormente con la de Ashley. **-Lo siento, continua.**

**-Como decía antes de que miss Fabray interrumpiera-** continúo Puck aclarándose la garganta.** -No soy bueno para estas cosas. Aun así debo decir que me siento orgulloso ser amigo de una sexy latina como Santana Lopez... y que después de haberte visto bailar y ahora aquí con tu novia, vuelvo a recordarte mi oferta para hacer un trío. ¡Por Santana!**

**-De ninguna manera brindare por mi tía San después de ese discurso-** replico Alyson cruzándose de brazos. **-Esperaba algo más elaborado de parte del "macho alfa".**

**-Hazlo tú si te crees tan lista, mini Quinn-** rebatió Puck sonriendo encantadoramente mientras volvía a tomar asiento en su lugar esperando el discurso de Aly.

**-Ok, creo que hablo por todos cuando digo estamos orgullosos de mi tía Santana-** empezó Alyson con una copa de vino en la mano que fue cambiada rápidamente por una de agua gracias a Quinn. **-Un trago de vino no me hará nada, Fabray-** indico mientras la copa de agua era cambiada nuevamente por una de vino gracias a Santana. **-Gracias, tía San. Estas pequeñas cosas son las que te hacen ser genial, única. Tal y como estuviste esta noche en el escenario. Jamás te había visto bailar hasta esta noche y debo decir que lo hiciste excelente... Como todo lo que haces.**

**-Sobre todo el sexo-** agrego Britt de la nada.

**-Si lo dice la novia-** continuo Alyson encogiéndose de hombros. **-Vuelvo a repetir que hablo por todos cuando digo que me siento orgullosa de ti, tía San. Al igual que lo estaremos todos cuando le toque el momento a Rachel-** Gallagher le regalo una sonrisa a la morena que bajo la mirada con timidez. **-Por eso propongo un brindis. No solo en honor a la gran Santana Lopez, sarcástica y directa como pocos en este planeta, sino también por Rachel Berry, futura actriz de Broadway, novia de mi tía y odiosamente encantadora. ¡Por mis tías!**

**-¡Por las tías!-** exclamaron todos al unísono con las copas en alto.

**-Me pareció o dijo 'por mis tías'. ¿Me trato de 'tía'?-** cuestiono Rachel en el oído de su chica que se alejo un poco para regalarle una sonrisa encantadora mientras asentía. **-Wow... me trato de 'tía'. Se siente bien aunque no me acostumbrare tan rápido por que con Aly jamás se sabe y...**

No pudo continuar por que los labios de Quinn sobre los de ella no se permitieron. La rubia le regalo un beso tierno pero al mismo tiempo pasional. Pidiendo tímidamente permiso con su lengua para entrar en su boca y así comenzar una batalla por demostrar cuál de las dos tenía el poder. Un beso que le hizo olvidar a la rubia que estaba en un lugar público con la futura actriz de Broadway. Se separo bruscamente de su chica al recordar eso y aprovecho como excusa que no quería que Santana se burlase de ellas.

**-No hagas eso-** pidió Rachel presionando la mandíbula y mirando fulminantemente a la rubia. **-No nos separes antes de que los de afuera lo hagan. Jugare con tus reglas pero no hagas tú de esto algo prohibido. Te amo pero odio cuando te comportas como una paranoica-** Quinn la miro en silencio viendo como los ojos de su chica se volvían vidriosos. **-Éramos libres antes de todo eso y seguiremos siéndolo. No quiero que nuestra relación de ahora en adelante se base en la intimidad de cuatro paredes, porque a pesar de hacer lo posible porque eso no pase si no tengo tu ayuda para eso entonces me cansare de remarla yo sola.**

**-¿Entiendes que es por tu bien?-** pregunto Quinn fingiendo ignorar lo que dijo Rachel aunque lo cierto era que eso la dejo pensando. **-Estoy pensando en tu futuro, Rachel.**

**-Piensa en el nuestro, no solo en el mío-** replico la morena con los dientes apretados mirando alrededor viendo como sus amigos conversaban ajenos a lo que pasaba con ella y su rubia. **-Me encanta que te preocupes por mí, lo digo en serio, pero no limites nuestra relación por que si eso pasa hay algo que si está seguro en tu futuro.**

**-¿Qué cosa?-** cuestiono Quinn mirándola directamente mientras un nudo se formaba tanto en su estomago como en su garganta.

**-Que no estaré en él por mucho que eso me destroce por dentro-** respondió Rachel con tristeza. **-Te amo, Quinn, pero piensa en nosotras dos, no solo en mí. Deja que me golpee, que me caiga y que me vuelva a levantar tomada de tu mano. Está bien, no diré que eres mi novia si me lo llegan a preguntar, pero por favor no te alejes de mi por miedo a que nos descubran, no te separes bruscamente de un beso por miedo a que nos vean. Mírame-** pidió la morena tomando el rostro de su chica para mirarla a los ojos directamente. **-¿No entiendes que mi futuro no es futuro si tú no estás conmigo? ¿Qué puedo llegar a tener cientos de premios pero ninguno será más importante o más especial que tu amor? Está bien, haremos lo que tú quieras, jugaremos a escondernos como Romeo y Julieta pero sin el final trágico. Solo... no te alejes, amor. Solo eso te pido.**

**-No lo hare, lo prometo-** susurro Quinn rozando sus labios con los de su novia que sonrió con los ojos cerrados. **-Créeme que la idea de no tenerte en mi futuro me asusto más que cualquier otra cosa. A pesar de que aun tengo mis dudas al respecto haremos lo que sea para que esto funcione, ¿Está bien así?**

**-Más que bien-** respondió Rachel con alivio acariciando el rostro de su rubia. **-Te amo.**

**-Te amo más-** replico Quinn antes de besar nuevamente a la morena que se aferro con fuerza a su cuello como si temiera que se alejara de nuevo.

Santana iba a soltar algo respeto al beso de sus amigas pero Alyson negó con la cabeza indicándole que guardara silencio.

**-No las interrumpas. Están... reconciliándose-** susurro Gallagher en el oído de la latina que la miro con los ojos entrecerrados. **-No, no estaban peleadas. Era por lo mismo que la última vez. Es tía Quinn que quiere fundar una asociación de 'salvadores de futuros'. Como si el estúpido futuro estuviera asegurado y no fuera impredecible. Eso es algo que tía Quinn aun no entendió tampoco.**

**-¿Nos vamos?-** pregunto Kurt cuando sus amigas se separaron con idénticas sonrisas enamoradas. **-Se hace tarde y si no cuido mis horarios de sueño...**

**-Cállate ya, Tinkerbell-** interrumpió Santana rodando los ojos mientras con una mano tomaba su bolso y con la otra tomaba la mano de Brittany. **-Si nos vamos de aquí no es para irnos a dormir. Es para ir al taller donde el sexy Collins nos está esperando con una fiesta. Me lo acaba de confirmar.**

**-¿Marley está con él?-** Pregunto Rachel entrelazando sus dedos con los de Quinn que dejo un beso en su cabeza. Santana asintió abrazando a Alyson mientras se dirigían hacia la salida. **-Bueno, mírale el lado positivo-** indico Rachel mirando a su chica y siguiendo los pasos de su amiga latina mientras que detrás de ella venían el resto de sus amigos. **-Marley está estudiando periodismo. Ya tenemos el apoyo de uno de ellos.**

Aquella mínima broma fue suficiente para eliminar la tensión y la presión que sentía Quinn a lo largo de esos días. Bueno, esa broma y las palabras de la morena minutos antes. Las palabras de Alyson fueron las que permitieron que Rachel se replantease su actitud y fueron las palabras de la morena las que hicieron que Quinn se replantease la suya.

Todo estaba conectado y a pesar de las palabras de Berry, ella aun sentía cierto recelo respecto a la situación actual de ambas. Aun así no debía vivir con el temor de ser descubiertas y arruinar el futuro de Rachel, sino disfrutar el tenerla a su lado y con la certeza de saber que harían lo que fuera por que nada ni nadie perturbase esa paz, tranquilidad y confianza que caracterizaba a su relación con la morena.

* * *

Perdón por la falta de actualización. Juro que estoy haciendo lo posible por organizar mis horarios y actualizar como lo hacia antes :)

Gracias a todos y por todo!

**Luli:** Muchas gracias por todas tus amables palabras para conmigo y el fic. Mmm... si, escribo por hobby. Me gusta hacerlo :) Gracias de nuevo, sobre todo por lo ultimo, por considerarme una escritora. Es lindo leer eso :)

**Hop:** Gracias a vos también :) Como te dije antes creo, no me gusta el drama. Solo un poco. Aun asi no creo que haya accidentes. Demasiado con el de Shelby y si pongo un accidente lo más seguro es que termine en muerte xD No, esto ultimo es broma! :P

**Guest:** Gracias a vos :)

**Sol:** Gracias a vos también. Nos seguimos leyendo :)


End file.
